Jouer pour un baiser
by Hissha
Summary: Heero Yuy, étudiant d'Oz que Relena Peacecraft veut à tout prix. Duo Maxwell, simple étudiant du Lotus Blanc qui intrigue Heero. Le point commun entre les deux garçons ? Le football américain. Que se passe-t-il donc quand l'amour nait sur le terrain ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
Basé sur Gundam Wing  
Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**Pairings :** _1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13_

**Category:** _AU, OCC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi._

**Raiting :** _PG-13 mais également du NC-17._

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en elle-même non plus, je ne fais que la traduire. _

**Warnings :** _Shonen ai, Lime ou Lemon, masturbation._  
**Indication :  
**-- Dialogue –

_« Pensées » _

_//Rêves//// _

***/Flashback // ***/

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **_Je voudrais m'excuser par avance des incohérences que vous trouverez très certainement dans cette traduction durant la description des matchs. C'est très dur de retrouver les termes exacts d'un sport qui n'est pas pratiqué en France et dont je ne connais aucunes règles. C'est pour cela que certains termes sont en anglais parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la correspondance françaises et d'autres sont en français. _

_De plus je dois avouer que je me suis légèrement mélangé même si j'avais Wilkipédia pour m'aider (que dieu bénisse ce site XD) et donc je m'excuse si parfois vous perdez le file de ce qui est dit._

**_ENFIN EN TOUT CAS J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS APPRÉCIEREZ MON PETIT CADEAU DE NOEL. _**

_**BONNE LECTURE**  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**LE PREMIER JEU**

Le vent frais caressait ses joues cet après-midi là, faisant disparaître la chaleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant, il paraissait qu'à tout moment la pluie tomberait. Les nuages se rassemblaient dans le ciel en le ternissant légèrement… comme ce jour-là, il y a déjà six mois…

**// ***/Flash-back//***/**

Cela faisait presque six mois qu'il était arrivé dans cette ville pour étudier à l'université privée d'OZ avec une bourse obtenue grâce à ces performances en tant que joueur de Football américain. Il était très doué dans ce sport où il avait une place de titulaire dans l'équipe faisant que les étudiants le respectent. De plus avec cette bourse, il n'avait pas besoin de mendier à son oncle, le Dr. J, pour avoir droit à ce qui lui appartenait.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il était dans l'autobus de ville, il avait aperçu l'image d'un ange à l'arrêt de bus devant lequel le véhicule était arrêté…

C'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vu dans sa vie, une belle fille arrêtée attendait un autobus, sa silhouette svelte avait attiré son attention et il s'était approché de la fenêtre pour mieux la voir.

Elle était de dos, ses longs cheveux marron ondulaient au vent en recouvrant complètement son dos. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille avec des cheveux aussi longs. Elle portait un jean bleu enserrant agréablement ses longues jambes et un survêtement avec le logo des 49's de San Francisco dans le dos, c'était son équipe favorite. Il avait souri pour lui-même en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient déjà quelque chose en commun sans même se connaître. Elle portait sur son épaule un sac à dos noir qui paraissait suprêmement lourd, sûrement chargé de livres, elle devait aussi être à l'université, puisqu'elle avait plus ou moins l'air d'avoir son âge. Mais il n'avait pas encore vu son visage, comment était son visage ? Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se retourne à cet instant, pour pouvoir voir complètement son visage… elle le fit et il put alors se perdre dans la mer de ses pupilles… son cœur commença à battre à toute vitesse sans savoir pourquoi ? … elle paraissait le regarder directement dans les yeux à travers la vitre de la fenêtre de l'autobus… ses yeux étaient violets, d'une étrange couleur bleue violette frappante. Elle avait le nez légèrement retroussé et le plus beau des sourires.

Soudainement, il se leva de son siège pour ouvrir la fenêtre et lui demander son nom ? Son prénom ? Quelque chose avec lequel il pourrait la rechercher après, mais la fenêtre était coincée et il n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir. Il réagit rapidement pour sortir et couru en direction de la porte pour descendre de l'autobus alors que le chauffeur reprenait sa route, et le supplia de s'arrêter.

Au moment de descendre, le chauffeur lui cria qu'il ne l'attendrait pas, mais cela ne lui importait pas, il prendrait le prochain autobus… Il descendit donc du véhicule avec l'idée de la trouver encore à sa place, mais en arrivant il n'y avait personne… Il se tourna de tous les côtés en la cherchant, il regarda toutes les voitures ou autres véhicules qui soient passé. Mais il ne vit rien… Où était allé cet ange aux yeux violets ?

**// ***/Fin du Flash-back//***/****  
**  
**« - Heero ? … Heero ? »** Appela une voix le sortant de ses pensées

**« - Hn ? »** Fit Heero en tournant ses yeux couleur cobalt vers le garçon qui lui parlait.

**« - Tu penses de nouveau à ta mystérieuse fille ? »** Demanda le garçon qui était arrivé à ses côtés.

**« - Oui Quatre, depuis six mois je n'arrive pas à la sortir de mes pensées. »  
**  
Les deux garçons restèrent un instant silencieux aux abords du terrain de football, ils s'étaient connus quand Heero s'était présenté pour intégrer l'équipe. Quatre était Punter **_(1)_ **et faisait parti des unités spéciales et Heero était plaqueur défensif **_(2)_**.

**« - Hey vous deux ! ! »** Cria la voix du coach.** « - Venez vous entrainer avec le reste de l'équipe ! Vendredi prochain la saison commence contre l'équipe du Lotus-Blanc et je ne veux pas que mes deux meilleurs joueurs manquent d'entraînement et donner ainsi à Zechs l'avantage dans le jeu. »**

**« - Oui coach Treize ! »** Dit Quatre, tandis que les deux garçons enfilaient leurs casques et couraient rejoindre le reste de leurs compagnons.

**« - Pourquoi un match amical contre les Lotus-Blanc est-il tellement important ? »** Demanda Heero à Quatre alors qu'ils couraient autour du terrain.

**« - Le Coach Treize et le Coach Zechs de l'école public d'en face sont rivaux depuis plusieurs années. Donc chaque fois que nous jouons contre eux, c'est un peu comme un duel à mort. Le Coach Treize ne permettra jamais que l'équipe de Zechs gagne. Les Lotus-Blancs n'ont jusqu'à présent jamais gagné contre nous et le coach Treize veut que cela dure. »**

**« - Quel est le motif de cette rivalité ? »** Demanda Heero curieux.

**« - Personne ne le sait réellement, il y a seulement des rumeurs à ce sujet.** **»** Répondit Quatre. **« - Mais je n'aime pas les rumeurs, c'est pourquoi je ne m'avance pas trop dans tout ça, je préfère me faire mes propres idées. »** Dit Quatre de manière sérieuse.

**« - Hn. »** Fut tout ce que Heero répondit, de manière désintéressée.

**« - J'ai entendu dire que cette année les Lotus Blancs ont un nouveau quaterback _(3)_ et deux très bons plaqueurs offensifs (4). »** Fit Quatre en changeant de sujet pour casser le silence qui était apparu entre eux. **« - Les deux plaqueurs offensifs feront en sorte qu'aucun joueur puisse arriver à arrêter le quaterback. »**

**« - C'est ce qu'on verra… »** Dit Heero de manière sérieuse.

**« - Essayeras-tu de l'arrêter ? »** Interrogea Quatre intrigué. Il n'avait jamais entendu tant de sérieux dans la voix de son ami.

**« - Ca sera ma mission lors de ce prochain match… »** Affirma Heero.

* * *

Le match amical entre les deux écoles les plus importantes de la ville marquait le début de la saison de football. Le match amical était devenu habituel depuis que les deux entraineurs avaient prit leurs postes dans chacune des écoles. C'était il y a déjà six ans de cela et on entendait seulement des rumeurs sur l'hostilité des deux universités sur le motif du début de ces matchs.

L'entraînement auquel Treize soumettait ses joueurs était dur mais renforçait chacune de leurs qualités, le principal objectif était de ne pas perdre devant Zechs, ils pouvaient perdre devant n'importe quelle équipe, mais pas devant Zechs et il leur faisait savoir avant tous les matchs.

L'entraînement du jour arrivait à sa fin, Heero enleva le casque pour essuyer la sueur de son front. Chaque jours, c'était la même routine, mais jouer au football à OZ était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, grâce à cette université il pourrait devenir joueur de football Américain professionnel car il savait que c'était dans cette école qu'on recrutait année après année les bons joueurs et c'était cela ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'offre d'OZ parmi toutes les autres.

Quatre s'était lié d'amitié avec Heero, ce dernier était froid avec tout le monde, réservé, sérieux et toujours très solitaire, mais il pouvait voir et sentir qu'il avait une âme noble et avait essayé d'en faire son ami. Chose qu'il avait réussi après quelques mois.

**« - Vas-tu aller à la fête de Mademoiselle Relena après le match de vendredi ? »****  
**  
**« - Relena ? »**

**« - Oui, la chef des pom-pom-girl, elle fait toujours une fête après un match, et cette fois-ci elle a invité les deux écoles, ce qui est une première parce que jusqu'à maintenant ils n'ont jamais été présents. »**

**« - Ah, cette fille à l'air sélective… »** Fit-il de manière froide.

**« - Oui, c'est sûr, Relena est quelque peu sélective. »****  
**  
**« - Ca m'étonne qu'elle invite les élèves de l'école publique. »****  
**  
**« - Je suis dans l'obligation de le faire Heero. »** Fit une voix féminine dans leurs dos. **« - Si ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je n'inviterais que les élèves de cette école, mais mon frère m'a donné l'autorisation de faire cette fête seulement si j'invite les deux écoles.** » Relena sourit à Heero, mais il ne pas répondit pas à ce sourire. **« Ca sera ta première fête avec le reste de l'équipe Heero, j'attends à te voir chez moi. Viendras-tu ? »** Demanda-t-elle en souriant toujours.

**« - Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit-il de manière désintéressé.

**« - Je suis venue t'inviter personnellement, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois présent. »**

**« - Nous verrons ça vendredi. »** Dit Heero sans lui prêter attention.

**« - Bon, j'espère vous voir tous les deux Quatre. »** Dit-elle en regardant le blond qui était resté silencieux.

**« - Bien sûr Mademoiselle Relena ! »** Dit Quatre en souriant, tandis que Relena s'éloignait des deux garçons.

**« - Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.** **»** Commenta Heero en regardant Relena s'éloignait.

**« - Mais elle, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer. »** Fit Quatre avec un sourire. Mais Heero se contenta seulement de regarder le blond avec froideur.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent les vestiaires pour se doucher et changer de vêtements, il était l'heure de retourner dans leurs maisons respectives.

**« - Heero je vais te raccompagner chez toi ! »** Offrit Quatre alors qu'il marchait avec Heero jusqu'au parking où se trouvait sa voiture.

**« - Ne te dérange pas. »** Déclina Heero de manière froide.

**« - Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. »** Heero hocha alors la tête et monta dans la voiture de Quatre.

* * *

Quatre conduisait dans le grand campus universitaire où se trouvait l'école privée d'OZ. Ce campus rassemblait toutes les universités et Oz avait son propre terrain de football. Elle se trouvait juste en face de l'Université Publique qui comprenait les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc, qui avaient aussi leur propre stade.

Depuis toujours il y avait de la rivalité entre ces deux universités, depuis les meilleures notes jusqu'aux meilleurs résultats dans les divers sports qui étaient pratiqués.

Les joueurs du Lotus Blanc terminaient eux aussi leur entraînement. Mais deux des meilleurs joueurs de première année, étaient préoccupés par un de leurs compagnons.

**« - Encore une fois Duo n'est pas venu s'entrainer. »** Commenta Trowa alors qu'il quittait en marchant le terrain en compagnie de Wufei.

**« - Maxwell va finir par se faire virer de l'équipe par le coach Zechs. »** Dit Wufei d'un ton grave.

**« - N'as-tu pas demandé à Hilde pourquoi il n'était pas venu ? »** Demanda Trowa à son ami.

**« - Je n'ai rien à demander à cette stupide gamine ! »** S'écria Wufei fâché.

**« - Au moins nous aurions pu savoir s'il avait assisté aux cours. »** Dit Trowa en ignorant la colère dans la voix de Wufei, il savait qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec la sœur de Duo, mais elle était la seule qui pourrait leur dire ce qui arrivait à leur ami puisque qu'elle allait dans la même université que Wufei et lui…

**« - Le match est vendredi et s'il continue à rater les entrainements, nous n'aurons pas la moindre chance de gagner contre OZ. »** S'écria de nouveau Wufei avec colère.

**« - Je sais. »** Se contenta de dire Trowa tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

Pas loin de l'endroit où Trowa et Wufei se trouvaient, Duo sortait de la bibliothèque, chargé d'un sac à dos noir et un livre à la main, il marchait de manière distraite. Ses longs cheveux attachés en une tresse habituelle, ondulait à chacun de ses pas. Une casquette masquait en partie les traits de son visage et son pantalon noir lui enserrait agréablement les jambes.

Une voiture de sport rouge roulait tranquillement en passant devant la bibliothèque publique. Les yeux bleus cobalt de Heero se clouèrent alors sur cette silhouette qui marchait tranquillement avec un livre à la main, ses cheveux marron ondulant en une longue tresse, un sac à dos noir sur les épaules. Sans pouvoir se rendre compte de qui il était réellement, son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau comme la fois près de l'arrêt d'autobus…

**« - Quatre stop ! »** Cria Heero alors qu'il reconnaissait la figure de la fille qu'il avait vue il y a six mois malgré la casquette et qu'ils étaient en train de dépasser.

**« - Que je m'arrête ici ? »** Interrogea Quatre en suivant le regard de Heero, mais sans rien voir.

**« - Oui ! Il faut que je descende immédiatement. »** Dit-il alors qu'il sautait de la voiture encore en marche et courait vers la direction qu'avait prise sa mystérieuse fille.

Quatre stationna la voiture et descendit aussi, peut-être qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir la fille qui avait capturé Heero en le faisant réagir comme aucune n'autre n'avait réussi. Et ce n'était pas cas d'avoir essayé, ses manières froides et contrôlées le rendait intéressantes aux yeux filles. Pas même Relena, la chef des pom-pom-girl, n'avait réussit à se rapprochait de lui comme elle le voudrait.

Heero courut derrière la fille, mais en arrivant à une des intersections, il n'y avait déjà personne. Par où était-elle allée ? Parmi tous ces bâtiments universitaires dans lequel était-elle entrée ?

Il décida de prendre la rue de droite, c'était l'accès au bâtiment le plus proche, peut-être qu'elle serait là-bas. Donc il courut pour essayer de la revoir à nouveau, au moins il aurait un endroit où chercher s'il ne réussissait pas la retrouver maintenant. Elle était à l'université publique, le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était sur les Mathématiques Avancées et l'auteur de ce livre était seulement étudié dans cette université, dans celle d'OZ ils étudiaient un autre auteur.

Quatre courut pour essayer de trouver Heero, mais en arrivant à l'intersection, il rencontra le même problème que son ami, ou avait-il tourné ?

* * *

Duo arriva à l'intersection qui séparait les deux écoles, se heurtant directement avec ses amis.

**« - Alors Maxwell, c'est maintenant que nous te voyons ! »** Dit Wufei en regardant Duo qui était face à lui.

**« - Salut Wufei, Trowa, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore ici ! »** S'exclama Duo, surpris de les voir.

**« - Nous te cherchions Duo, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à l'entrainement ? »** Demanda Trowa

**« - C'est de la faute à ce truc ! »** Se défendit Duo en désignant le livre de Mathématiques Avancée qu'il tenait à la main.

**« - Un livre ? »** Fit Wufei, surpris.

**« - Ce n'est pas seulement un livre, c'est des mathématiques, c'est ma torture ! ! Si je ne réussis pas l'examen de jeudi je ne pourrai pas continuer à jouer. »** Dit Duo attristé, il aimait le football et regretterait devoir cesser de jouer, mais le professeur ne lui avait pas donné d'autre choix.

**« - Tu dois réussir. »** Dit Trowa

**« - C'est pourquoi j'étudie, je ne dois pas seulement réussir cet examen, je dois complètement réussir le semestre. »** Dit-il de manière véhémente.

**« - Mais même si tu ne réussis pas, le coach va agir en ta faveur. »** Affirma Wufei.

**« - Il ne le fera pas. »** Répondit Duo.

**« - Et pourquoi ça Maxwell ? »** Demanda Wufei intrigué.

**« - J'ai parlé avec le coach Zechs et je lui ai expliqué le problème, il m'a donné l'occasion d'étudier pour cet examen, à condition que je m'entraine chez moi. »**

**« - Et comment peut-il être sûr que tu t'entraines ? »** Demanda à nouveau Wufei légèrement sceptique.

**« - Parce que dans le garage de ma maison j'ai accroché la photo de Hilde et je m'éloigne de plusieurs mètres puis je lance le ballon pour qu'il l'atteigne au visage. »** Ils rigolèrent tous devant la plaisanterie du natté.

**« - Duo ! ! ! Arrête de me mettre la honte devant tes amis ! ! ! »** Hilde arriva derrière Duo sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte et elle lança son sac à dos sur la tête du natté.

**« - Aie Hilde ! ! Arrête, c'était seulement une plaisanterie. »** Fit Duo en se couvrant la tête avec les deux mains pour se protéger si Hilde le frappait à nouveau.

**« - Je ne suis pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! »** Et sur ce, Hilde s'éloigna.

**« - Ta sœur a du caractère. »** Dit Trowa en regardant Hilde s'éloigner d'eux.

**« - Caractère ? C'est une sorcière qui est dans le corps de ma sœur, quelqu'un l'a kidnappé et m'a laissé cette imitation. »** S'exclama Duo en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où Hilde l'avait frappé tandis que Trowa et Wufei ricanaient.

* * *

Quatre courait droit devant lui, pour voir s'il voyait Heero, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et heurta alors violemment quelqu'un qui était de dos. Il était sur le point de tomber quand il sentit quelqu'un lui attrapait la main pour éviter qu'il tombe au sol.

**« - Tout va bien ? »** Demanda une voix grave en tenant fortement la main du blond.

Quatre leva les yeux pour rencontre une paire d'yeux émeraudes qui le regardaient intensément. La prise sur sa main était forte et sécurisante pour éviter qu'il tombe. Mais sa gorge n'arrivait à articuler aucun son pour remercier le garçon qui le tenait.

**« - Il t'a demandé si tu allais bien, gamin ! »** Fit quelqu'un d'autre, mais son ton était bourru et le fit sortir de sa torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé en voyant ses yeux émeraudes.

**« - Gamin ? »** Répéta-t-il.

Le regard de Quatre se posa alors sur la personne qui était à côté du jeune homme aux yeux émeraude. Son regard noir l'observait avec méfiance, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et cela se sentait à cet instant.

**« - Wufei sale brute, ce garçon a trébuché sur Trowa et toi tu lui balances des mots durs ! »** S'exclama alors une troisième voix, mais celle-ci au contraire de la précédente, était douce et amusante. Et elle donnait une impression de confiance sans le connaître.

**« - Je vais bien… merci ! »** Dit-il en souriant au troisième des garçons.

Quatre sentait encore la main de ce garçon aux yeux émeraude tenant fortement sa main, en lançant des courants d'électricité à travers son bras. Il retira timidement la main pour regarder de nouveau les yeux verts du garçon plus grand, pourquoi se sentait-il rougir devant son regard ?

**« - Je suis content alors, mais tu ne devrais pas courir ainsi, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire que ça. »** Continua Duo en donnant une accolade au plus grand. **« - N'est-ce pas Trowa ? »****  
**  
**« - Duo… »****  
**  
**« - Oh ! Ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. »** Quatre sourit, on remarquait que le garçon aux longs cheveux était sympathique… Longs cheveux marron ? Ses yeux ? … violets ! Ce n'était pas possible que ce garçon soit la personne dont Heero lui avait parlé il y a six mois ! !

**« - Maxwell a quelque chose sur la figure, gamin ? »** Fit alors la voix de Wufei, au plus grand déplaisir de Quatre.

**« - Je m'appelle Quatre, je ne suis pas un gamin. »** Fit Quatre légèrement contrarié, le garçon aux yeux noirs commençait à l'énerver.

**« - N'embête pas le blond Wufei. »** Dit Duo en avertissant son ami. **« - Je suis Duo, Duo Maxwell et voici mon ami chinois Chang Wufei et le garçon que tu as heurté c'est Trowa Barton. »**

**« - Enchanté de vous connaître. »**

**« - Dans quelle université es-tu ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu. »** Demanda Duo en regardant le blond attentivement.

**« - Je… je suis à… à Oz. »** Fit Quatre légèrement nerveux.

**« - A OZ ! »** S'exclama Duo avec surprise, tandis que Wufei regardait intensément le blond.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es venu nous espionner ? »** Demanda Wufei avec méfiance en s'approchant un peu plus du petit.

**« - Non, je ne suis pas venu pour cela, je cherche un ami que j'ai perdu de vue par ici. »** Fit Quatre en agitant ses mains devant lui.

**« - Je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! »** Dit à nouveau Wufei avec colère, tandis que Trowa l'arrêta du bras en voyant qu'il s'approchait du blond de manière menaçante. **« - Tu n'as pas le droit d'approcher de notre université ! »** Cria-t-il.

**« - Wufei. »** Intervint Trowa. **« - Il a le droit de passer par où il veut, nous sommes dans un pays libre. »** Wufei se tourna pour le regarder avec colère.

**« - Mais c'est un ennemi ! »** Quatre ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce chinois était aussi en colère, c'est pourquoi le mieux était de partir.

**« - Je… je m'en vais, heureux de vous avoir connu et merci de m'avoir aidé Trowa. »** Dit-il en faisant demi-tour pour retourner à sa voiture.

**« - Tu n'as pas à dire ça, le match de vendredi c'est seulement cela, un match, pas une bataille entre deux rivaux.** **Les joueurs d'Oz ne sont pas nos ennemis. »** Fit Trowa à son ami chinois, une fois que Quatre se fut éloigné.

**« - Pour moi tout OZ est mon ennemi. »** Protesta Wufei avant de se détourner pour se diriger dans la direction opposée à l'arrêt d'autobus d'un pas colérique.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Wufei ? »** Demanda Duo tandis qu'il marchait avec Trowa pour prendre l'autobus jusqu'à sa maison.

**« - Il voit toujours ce sport comme une forme de guerre. »** Répondit Trowa.

* * *

Quatre marchait nerveusement en direction de sa voiture. Il pensait à deux choses, la première Duo Maxwell… Est-ce qu'il se pouvait qu'il soit la personne qu'avait vu Heero ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce n'était pas une femme et que c'était sur un homme qu'il avait craqué. Il était mieux de laisser faire le temps et qu'il le découvre par lui-même, de plus, il restait la possibilité que la personne qu'avait intéressé Heero n'était pas Duo. Mais c'était une possibilité très éloignée. Ce garçon était tel que Heero l'avait décrit, à la seule différence que ce n'était pas une fille…

Et la seconde chose qui le laissait pensif, c'était le grand garçon aux yeux émeraude… pourquoi ressentait-il cela à cause d'un simple impact ?

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne il avait été différent, il aimait les hommes et dans sa famille tous le savaient. Mais en étant le fils unique d'une puissante famille il devait faire bonne figure devant le reste de la société, au moins pour son père. C'était pour ce même motif qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de football américaine, et y été aussi arrivé parce que son père était un des principaux donateurs de cette importante université.

Quand il avait connu Heero, il avait été touché par sa présence et sa façon froide de se comporter. Il était réellement très fort et démolissait facilement tout les obstacles qu'il rencontrait, c'était pour cela que Treize l'avait placé en défense, pour qu'il évite que le plaqueur offensif ou que le quaterback n'aient la possibilité d'approcher de leurs buts.

Mais Heero paraissait être plus qu'intéressé par cette fille mystérieuse qu'il avait seulement vu une fois. Y aurait-il une différence s'il apprenait que ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme ?

**« - Quatre… »** La voix froide de Heero sortit Quatre de ses pensées. Heero l'attendait appuyé contre la voiture avec les bras croisés.

**« - As-tu pu la trouver Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il nerveusement en sachant quelle serait sa réponse.

**« - Non. »**

**« - Bon, j'espère que tu auras l'occasion de la voir de nouveau. »** Dit-il en souriant nerveusement de nouveau.

**« - J'espère que oui. »** Répondit Heero.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et partirent. Mais Quatre était préoccupé par la réaction qu'aurait son ami en apprenant que la fille qu'il avait l'air d'aimer, était un homme.

* * *

Vendredi arriva rapidement et de cette façon l'euphorie du premier match. Les classes de l'après-midi avaient été suspendues pour tous ceux qui voudraient assister au match qui serait joué dans le stade d'OZ, puisque le match précédent avait eu lieu au stade du Lotus-Blanc.

Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient déjà arrivés, ils étaient tous pour le moment dans les vestiaires, retirant leurs vêtements ordinaires pour enfiler leurs uniformes.

Oz s'était fait comme toujours, livrer de nouveaux maillots qui marqueraient le début des hostilités … comme le pensait Treize.

**« - Coach ! »** La voix d'un garçon attira l'attention de Treize et il se tourna pour regarder un de ses joueurs qui sortait les maillots d'une énorme caisse.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda-t-il quelque peu contrarié par l'interruption alors qu'il disait son habituel sermon avant de commencer un match.

**« - Ils nous ont envoyé un maillot avec le mauvais numéro. »****  
**  
**« - En quoi diable est-ce important ? C'est seulement un maillot ! Vous le prenez quand même, un point c'est tout. »**

**« - Quel chiffre est-ce ? »** Demanda Heero avant les autres.  
**  
« - Le zéro… »**

**« - Je le prends. »** Et le maillot vola jusqu'aux mains de Heero.

* * *

Les joueurs du Lotus Blanc étaient déjà en tenue, ils attendaient de pouvoir sortir sur le terrain et jouer. Zechs donnait les dernières indications à son nouveau capitane.

**« - Rappelle-toi Trowa, que nous utiliserons seulement les jeux tactiques si c'est nécessaire. »**

**« - Compris Coach. »**

Duo coinçait sa tresse sur le dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir la rentrer dans le casque, il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un l'attrape par les cheveux pour le démolir.

**« - Alors Maxwell ! Nous ne sommes pas encore sur le terrain et tu mets déjà ton casque ? »** Demanda Wufei en arrivant jusqu'à lui.

**« - Oui étant donné que nous ne savons pas qui commence le match, je vais gagner du temps si nous commençons en offensive. »****  
**  
**« - Bien pensé Duo, allons sur le terrain maintenant. »** Dit Trowa en poussant Duo hors des vestiaires.

**« - Enfin… l'heure de la bataille est arrivée. »** Fit Wufei en mettant son casque et en courant pour entrer sur le terrain et entamer la guerre…

* * *

La première offensive fut pour Oz qui avait perdu à pile ou face. Il est coutume que la dernière offensive vienne de celui qui avait gagné, ils devaient alors à tous prix marquer avant que le temps se termine.

Le repoussement était arrivé jusqu'à la zone de but d'Oz, en faisant que tous les jeux commencent à 20 yards de ces derniers. Jeu après jeu ils étaient arrêtés par la défense du Lotus-Blanc de sorte que l'équipe d'OZ ne puisse pas marquer.

C'était déjà le troisième quart et ils avaient 35 yard à parcourir, c'était impossible de risquer une quatrième occasion, Oz devait faire quelque chose.  
**  
« - Allez Quatre, entre sur le terrain et marque ! »** Cria le coach Treize.

L'équipe spéciale entra sur le terrain, tandis que les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc observaient. Trowa étudiait les mouvements tactiques de l'offensive, ils étaient bons, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi doués pour les passes en hauteur. Trente-cinq yards étaient trop pour un tir. Il était possible que le Punter rate.  
**  
« - Tu crois qu'il va réussir ? »** Demanda Duo aux côtés de Trowa en observant le jeu.

**« - Non, c'est trop long. »****  
**  
L'équipe se forma, tandis que tous attendaient le repoussement, c'était un long lancé, presqu'impossible d'être réussi par un joueur nouveau venu.

Mais au son du "Hit", le ballon vola des mains du Quaterback adversaire jusqu'au Punter qui dégagea aussitôt.

Tous observèrent la trajectoire, elle était faible, mais peu à peu elle commençait à monter en gagnant la hauteur suffisante pour arriver jusqu'à son objectif. Trowa n'avait pas perdu le moindre détail, le jeu serait complété.

Le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit sur le terrain, validant aussi le tir. Le novice avait réussi.

Les joueurs d'Oz poussèrent des exclamations de joie, tandis que le Punter enlevait son casque pour sourire ouvertement à l'exploit. Treize leva le pouce en direction de Quatre pour le féliciter.

Les yeux noirs d'un des joueurs du Lotus-Blanc se posèrent sur la silhouette du Punter d'Oz et il s'approcha des deux autres joueurs qui étaient sur le point d'entrer sur le terrain.

**« - Ce Punterest bon. »** Commenta Duo à Trowa et à Wufei.

**« - Et tu te souviens de lui ? »** Fit Wufei en indiquant ledit joueur. Les deux garçons suivirent avec le regard l'endroit que Wufei signalait.

**« - C'est Quatre ! ! ! … c'est le garçon que nous avons rencontré dans la rue de l'université ! ! »** S'exclama Duo avec surprise.

**« - C'était un espion… »** Dit Wufei entre ses dents en étant plaçant son casque pour commencer l'offensive.

Trowa ne sépara pas une seule seconde son regard de ce joueur blond. Il l'avait rencontré il y a quelques jours et il se demandait encore pourquoi il s'était senti aussi bizarre en lui attrapant la main pour qu'il ne tombe pas ? Il pensait ne pas le revoir à nouveau… mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il devrait le revoir dans tous les matchs où leurs équipes se feraient face.

Il lança un dernier regard au blond, puis enfila ensuite son casque et entra en courant pour commencer l'offensive du Lotus-Blanc.

L'Offensive commença, Wufei se plaça face au plaqueur défensif d'Oz qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux. Mais le regard de ce dernier était fixé sur le ballon, dès que ce dernier bougerait, il pourrait essayer d'attaquer. Le capitaine d'Oz avait donné des indications, mais pour le moment elles n'incluaient pas d'arrêter le Quaterback, ils verraient d'abord s'il est aussi bon. Toutefois, s'il avait l'occasion de l'arrêter, il n'hésiterait pas.

Le "Hit" retentit et le ballon vola jusqu'aux mains du Quaterback, Wufei se jeta sur le plaqueur défensif d'Oz qui portait le numéro zéro d'Oz pour l'arrêter, mais ce dernier réussit à l'éviter pour essayer d'arriver jusqu'au Quaterback et le stopper. Wufei en fut contrarié, c'était son travail arrêter quelqu'un qui essaierait d'arrêter son Quaterback. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore lancé, il attendait que le receveur soit en position.

Duo remarqua alors que quelqu'un arrivait vers lui, il vit seulement deux yeux bleus cobalt de ce joueur qui le regardait avec fureur à travers le casque protecteur…

En voyant ces yeux bleu cobalt aussi froid que la glace, il sentit presque le monde s'arrêtait… pourquoi ces yeux le regardait-il de cette manière ? Il voulait se perdre plus longtemps dans la mer bleue de son regard, mais il ne pouvait pas… il ne devait pas… il devait lancer le ballon, mais le joueur d'Oz qui s'approchait était très près de lui…

Il dévia le regard en essayant de se concentrer sur son lancé de ballon au receveur qui attendait déjà quelques mètres plus loin. Il cessa de prêter attention à la position de ce joueur aux yeux bleus aussi froid, il s'en fichait qu'il le démolisse, il devait lancer le ballon. Toutefois, le joueur était presque sur lui…

Mais avant qu'il ne puise l'atteindre, un des joueurs du Lotus-Blanc plaqua le joueur qui se dirigeait vers le Quaterback. Duo lança alors le ballon et ils réussirent à s'approcher de dix yards.

**« - Kuso ! »** Murmura Heero en se relevant du sol et en regardant les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc féliciter le Quaterback.

Duo posa son regard sur le joueur qui portait le numéro zéro sur son maillot et qui se relevait en frottant ses vêtements. Il cessa de prêter attention à ses compagnons qui le félicitaient. Il avait besoin de voir à nouveau ces yeux froids. Mais Zéro ne se retourna pas.

La formation se fit à nouveau, les yeux noirs de Wufei étaient fixés sur le numéro zéro d'OZ qui était face à lui, cette fois il ne lui permettrait pas de passer. Mais Zéro continuait de fixer le ballon et de temps à autre lançait un coup d'œil au Quaterback, le numéro qui ornait son casque le rendait facilement identifiable : 02.

Les jeux se poursuivirent, Wufei était suprêmement en colère, le Zéro était très bon pour l'éviter et malgré toutes ses tentatives qu'il faisait pour le provoquer, il paraissait que rien ne l'affectait. Il n'avait pas réussi à le troubler et ainsi il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, et son principal travail était justement de l'arrêter lui, mais il paraissait que Zéro ait autre chose dans la tête.

Dans la tête de Heero, son unique pensée consistait à arrêter le Quaterback. Il ne prêtait pas attention à tout ce que Wufei lui disait pour essayer de le provoquer. Il s'était rendu compte que c'était la tactique que le plaqueur offensif du Lotus-Blanc avait adopté pendant tout le jeu et c'était compréhensible comme tactique car quand on était énervait on commettait des erreurs.

Dans l'un des jeux, le capitaine d'Oz se brisa la jambe, ce qui le laisserait sur le banc de touche pendant un très long moment.

Le repos de deux minutes avant la fin arriva. Le temps de ce match s'était coulé très rapidement. Bien que l'offensive du Lotus-Blanc ait réussi à parer toutes les surprises d'Oz. Ils n'étaient menés que de sept points. Avec une annotation, ils parviendraient à égaliser. Il ne restait que très peu de temps et le ballon était entre les mains du Lotus-Blanc.

**« - Que faisons-nous Trowa ? »** Demanda Duo en se mettant en formation, en voyant les possibilités.

**« - Ce maudit Punter nous pose des problèmes !** **»** Dit Wufei avec colère. Puisque la majeur partie des actions d'Oz avaient été conduites par Quatre.

**« - Duo, je veux que dès que l'horloge se remette en route tu lances le ballon à ce point… »** Tous se tournèrent pour voir le point qu'indiquait Trowa, c'est-à-dire les joueurs d'Oz, et Quatre plus précisément. **« - Je vais faire deux choses. Un : arrêter le chronomètre. Deux : parler à ce Punter. »****  
**  
Trowa observa attentivement le Punter, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin de lui parler. Il savait seulement qu'il devait arriver jusqu'à lui et lui dire quelque chose.

Wufei sourit en mettant son casque. Trowa serait le receveur durant les dernières deux minutes, si quelqu'un pouvait courir aussi rapidement, c'était bien le capitaine de leur équipe, et il espérait qu'il donnerait une leçon à ce Punter espion.

**« - J'ai compris Trowa. »** Fit Duo, en entrant de nouveau sur le terrain.

**« - Trowa ! »** La voix du coach fit se retourner le jeune homme. **« - Que vas-tu faire ? »**

**« - Nous allons gagner le match coach. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près comme maintenant. »**

**« - Avec une annotation nous égaliserons seulement. Vas-tu faire un two-point conversion _(5)_ ? »**  
**  
« - Nous allons annoter ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons gagner. »  
**  
Trowa couru rejoindre le reste de ses compagnons, tandis que Zechs observait les joueurs d'Oz de l'autre côté du terrain, en cherchant des yeux son éternel rival.

**« - Mais si, je m'inquiète Trowa, il serait mieux de perdre ou de faire match nul, mais ne pas gagner… »** Murmura Zechs dans le vide.

Les yeux bleus du coach d'Oz se fixèrent alors sur le coach du Lotus Blanc. Il ne lui permettrait pas de gagner, jamais ! …

* * *

Le "Hit" retentit à nouveau et les bruits sourds de casque heurtant des casque se mêlèrent aux cris constants des joueurs.

Duo sentit le ballon entre ses mains et fixa son regard sur l'objectif. Moins de deux minutes au chronomètre et il allait faire un Field-goal **_(6)_**, mais ces trois points ne leur servirait à rien, ils devaient annoter pour égaliser et faire ensuite un two-point conversion s'ils voulaient gagner.

Il vit Trowa courir vers la droite, à côtés de là où se trouvaient les joueurs d'Oz. Il devait arrêter le chronomètre pour avoir du temps suffisant pour annoter. Il avait besoin de se concentrer et de cesser de ressentir la tentation de se tourner pour voir Zéro de l'équipe adverse.

Il ne vit alors pas le Zéro trompait à nouveau Wufei en le laissant au sol pour courir jusqu'à lui…

**« - Heero ! ! »** Cria Treize depuis son banc. **« - Si tu arrêtes le ****Quaterback, tu deviendras le nouveau capitaine ! ! »  
**  
Duo vit Trowa en position et sans attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui il lança le ballon, mais en même temps il sentit quelque chose le percuter violemment à la poitrine en lui faisant fermer les yeux instinctivement tandis que la douleur éclatée, de plus, le choc fit que la sangle qui tenait son casque se détache et vole hors de sa tête sous l'impact alors qu'il s'écroulait sur la pelouse avec celui qui l'avait percuté.

Trowa connaissait la trajectoire du ballon, il savait à quel endroit précis il allait atterrir, car il connaissait Duo depuis le jardin d'enfant et il connaissait aussi sa façon de lancer. Sans regarder par où venait le ballon il fonçait vers les joueurs d'Oz.

Des yeux bleus virent un bolide s'approchait rapidement de lui. Il devait se déplacer tout comme le faisaient ses compagnons, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, l'éclat dans les yeux du receveur, l'éclat dans les yeux vers émeraude qui le regardait avec colère et qu'en même temps ils lui suppliaient de ne pas bouger.

Trowa tendit les mains et attrapa le ballon, au même moment où il entendit le sifflet de l'arbitre annonçant l'arrêt du chronomètre. Mais avec la vitesse il tomba sur un des joueurs de l'équipe adverse.

La tête de Duo se cogna violemment contre la pelouse, bien que sa tresse ait amoindris légèrement le choc. Il ne put éviter de lâcher un "Ouch" sonore en percutant le sol. Mais en essayant de bouger, il sentit quelque chose de très lourd sur son corps qui l'en empêchait. Il ouvrit les yeux en pestant pour essayer de voir qui était celui qui l'empêcher de se déplacer et se sentit engloutir dans une mer bleue cobalt qui le regardait avec surprise. Avec la bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Il portait encore son casque, mais pouvait voir quelques mèches brunes plaquait sur son front.

Il sentit sa bouche s'asséchait immédiatement et les battements de son cœur s'accélérait sans pouvoir l'éviter. C'était Zéro qui l'avait enfin emprisonné, qui le tenait fortement à terre et l'empêchait de se déplacer. Son regard avait changé, de la froideur il était passé à de la surprise, mais il continuait à conserver cette aura de mystère et de sérieux. Il devait faire quelque chose, lui dire quelque chose… il ne put que sourire.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi rude.** **»** Dit Duo en souriant au joueur surpris qui restait silencieux.

**« - Hey stupide Zéro lâche notre ****Quaterback! ! »** De fortes mains se saisirent du numéro Zéro pour le forcer à bouger. **« - Tout va bien Duo ? »** Demanda Wufei en tendant la main à Duo pour qu'il se lève.

**« - Allons Wufei, pas besoin d'être aussi agressif, c'est seulement un jeu. »** Fit Duo à son ami.

**« - Pour moi c'est une bataille… »****  
**  
**« - Duo… »** Murmura le numéro zéro, en regardant Wufei, le plaqueur offensif qui essayait toujours de le provoquer, qui l'aidait à le relever et lui rendait le casque qu'il avait perdu alors qu'ils s'éloignaient ensemble pour rejoindre leur équipe. **« - C'est un homme… »** Fit-il en fermant les yeux.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux pour se heurter à deux émeraude verte qu'il le regardait avec colère.

**« - Donc tu étais bien un espion ! »**

**« - Non… Trowa tu te trompes… je ne savais pas ! … »**

Mais Trowa fut relevé par les joueurs d'Oz. Le match n'était pas encore terminé et ils devaient continuer à jouer…

Quatre se sentit attristé devant la récrimination du jeune garçon aux yeux verts. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Trowa était un joueur de football et pas qu'un simple joueur, c'était le capitaine de l'équipe adverse.

* * *

Il restait un peu moins d'une minute et le ballon était de nouveau entre les mains du Lotus-Blanc, ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'avancer suffisamment prêt. Zechs attendait la dernière occasion pour leur demander de repousser et perdre par 4 points. Mais Trowa ne pensait pas la même chose.

**« - Duo, lance vers le centre, nous allons ouvrir une brèche. »****  
**  
**« - Bien ! »****  
**  
Le "Hit" retentit à nouveau, cette fois il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre qu'un receveur se place s'il fallait viser le centre, juste attendre une brèche. Wufei devait arrêter Zéro, mais au moment où il se jeta sur lui, Zéro prit appui sur son casque pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber au sol.

Duo finit par apercevoir l'endroit où il allait lancer, il recula un peu pour essayer de la lancer à quelqu'un. Mais dès qu'il leva les yeux, il rencontra à nouveau les yeux bleu cobalt du joueur qui l'avait démoli il y avait quelques minutes.

Il ferma les yeux en serrant le ballon contre sa poitrine pour le protéger et attendit le choc de Zéro, il ne pouvait plus lancer le ballon et c'était mieux de tenter de le garder que de le lâcher. Mais ce ne fut pas du tout un coup rude qu'il reçu, ce fut plutôt une forte empoignade qui le jeta au sol, mais les bras du joueur d'Oz se placèrent de manière à lui éviter un choc …

Pendant quelques secondes il avait pensé qu'il se ferait à nouveau plaquer violemment par ce joueur, mais non, ce fut tout le contraire. Il sentait maintenant la chaleur des bras sur son corps… son cœur battait à toute vitesse de nouveau, il ne pouvait pas éviter de penser que c'était ce même joueur aux yeux froid qui le soutenait.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit que le visage du joueur de Oz portant le numéro Zéro était vraiment tout près. Il prit également conscience que la manière dont il le tenait l'avait empêché de se faire mal en touchant le sol. Son visage se teinta de rouge en sentant les forts bras de Zéro sur son corps. Pourquoi ce joueur d'OZ lui faisait se sentir étrange ?

**« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »** Demanda le joueur aux yeux cobalt.

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Duo, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

**« - Hey Zéro, lâche-le ! »**

De nouveau le chinois aidait Duo à se relever, faisant en sorte que Heero relâche l'étreinte qui le maintenait au sol.

**« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »** Redemanda-t-il. Duo fut surprit de l'attitude étrange de ce joueur.

**« - Duo, Duo Maxwell… »**

**« - Tu n'as pas à répondre Duo, c'est un de nos ennemis ! ! ! »** Cria Wufei avec colère. **« - Et toi Zéro, je te ferai avaler la terre au prochain match. »** Dit-il d'un ton menaçant au joueur d'Oz qui ne lâchait pas du regard le quaterback._._

Treize souriait, Heero avait réussit. Il était un de ses meilleurs joueurs et il lui donnerait le poste de capitaine qu'il lui avait promis devant tout le monde. Son capitaine actuel ne pourrait pas jouer durant au moins six mois. Il restait maintenant seulement à attendre. Il ne restait au Lotus-Blanc que deux occasions pour annoter et moins d'une minute au chronomètre.

Il fallait annoter rapidement et Trowa le savait bien.

**« - Jumelés, réversible ! »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Ok. »** Répondirent-ils tous.

Zechs leur avait dit qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas les tactiques spéciales, mais c'était mieux d'utiliser une dans ce jeu pour faire savoir à Treize qu'il ne devait pas être aussi confiant.

À cette occasion il y avait deux receveurs à droite, tout indiquait que le jeu serait mené de ce côté. Mais cela était une tromperie.

Le "Hit" retentit et Duo prit le ballon, en se tournant vers la droite en faisant que tous les joueurs prennent cette direction.

Wufei en profita pour se jeter sur le Zéro, le poussant à terre avec force. Il faisait preuve de rudesse, mais il ne permettrait pas que cette fois il le trompe. Aucuns arbitres ne firent attention à ce que Wufei avait fait, ils prêtaient tous attention à ce qui se passait à droite du terrain.

**« - T'es enfin à terre zéro ! »** Cria Wufei d'un ton triomphant. Heero se contenta de relever la tête pour regarder de manière froide le joueur qui l'avait arrêté enfin.

Les joueurs étaient à droite, mais le ballon n'alla pas dans cette direction, il allait vers centre. Duo n'avait pas lancé le ballon et courait maintenant par la brèche ouverte.

Le coup de sifflet résonna, validant l'annotation. Ils restaient encore trente secondes au chronomètre, suffisamment de temps pour une conversion.

Le "Hit" retentit à nouveau, ils ne pouvaient pas repousser, parce qu'avec cela ils n'auraient qu'un seul point et ce n'était pas suffisant pour gagner. Ils devaient prendre le risque et faire un two-point conversion, avec cela ils seraient devant Oz, pour la première fois durant six années.

Le two-point conversion était bon, Duo lança le ballon et Trowa le réceptionna au niveau de la ligne d'annotation. Mais ils restaient encore vingt secondes au chronomètre. Oz ferait tout pour gagner.

Le ballon était à présent dans les mains d'Oz, à 50 yards des buts du Lotus-Blanc. Il restait encore suffisamment de temps pour un dernier jeu et Oz allait prendre un dernier risque.

**« - Quatre, entre et lance. »**

**« - Mais Coach, c'est une distance très longue ! ! … »** Fit Quatre préoccupé de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

**« - Fais ce que tu peux. »** Dit Treize avec le regard dur.

Quatre entra sur le terrain avec l'unité spéciale. Tandis que Trowa s'approcha parler avec Zechs.

**« - Laissez-moi entrer sur le terrain. »**

**« - Tu en as déjà assez fait de Trowa, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire plus. »**

**« - Je peux arrêter le ballon… »** Dit Trowa d'un air sûr.

Zechs observa la détermination qui brillait dans le regard de Trowa et lui permit alors d'entrer en défense.

Quatre prit le ballon et se mit en position. C'était un long repoussement, mais il pourrait réussir. Le ballon prenait de la hauteur peu à peu, mais alors il vit quelque chose qui l'étonna autant que les autres.

Un des joueurs avait sauté à une hauteur impressionnante, levant ses longs bras et avec la pointe des doigts avait réussit à frapper le ballon le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire et n'atteigne pas son objectif.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit, mettant ainsi fin au match et pour la première fois depuis six années, les Lotus-Blancs venait de gagner avec un score de 37-36.

* * *

Les élèves furent aussi étonnés, c'était la première fois qu'ils assistaient à un match à couper le souffle comme celui-ci avec un score différencié d'un seul point.

Tout le Lotus-Blanc tenait la victoire. Trowa était le héros du match. Et Zechs Merquise aussi plus ou moins.

Les joueurs commencèrent à sortir du stade en discutant avec animation, la plus part se rendait chez Relena Peacecraft qui avait organisé une fête pour le début de la saison mais pas de la première victoire de son équipe.

**« - Allez Maxwell, nous allons fêter ça chez elle.** **»** Fit Wufei en prenant Duo par l'épaule tandis qu'il marchait avec son sac à dos noir lourd.

**« - Merci beaucoup, mais non merci. »** Dit tristement Duo.

**« - Tu as bien joué Maxwell, mais tu ne vas pas faire ta mauvaise tête parce que le héros du match est Trowa et pas toi ? »**

**« - Non Wufei, c'est seulement que… »** Duo s'interrompit un moment.

**« - Seulement que quoi Duo ? »** Demanda Trowa en s'approchant d'eux.

**« - Papa n'aime pas que je rentre tard. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il me laisse venir aux matchs. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ton père, c'est celui de Hilde. »** Dit Trowa de sérieusement.

**« - C'est le seul père que je connais et si Hilde est déjà à la maison, il est probable que je vais avoir des problèmes si je tarde encore. De plus… »** Duo se tourna les regarder en souriant. **« - Je dois étudier mes mathématiques, n'oubliaient pas que si je rate, plus de match ! »****  
**  
**« - Tu as raison Maxwell, fonce étudier. Je t'assure que si mes cours comportaient cette matière, je t'aurais aidé. »**

**« - Pareil pour moi Duo. »** Ajouta Trowa.

**« - Merci les amis, mais je sais que ni Littérature ni Médecine comporte cette matière tellement ennuyeuse ! … amusez-vous bien à cette fête. »**

Duo alla dans le sens contraire de ses amis. Le stade était déjà complètement vide, ils étaient tous partis et les lumières commençaient à s'éteindre.

Il chargea son lourd sac à dos contenant son équipement et ses livres de mathématiques. Pourquoi le professeur Noin ne compatissait-elle pas et l'aidait un peu plus ?

Il tourna dans un des couloirs en direction de la sortie, mais à cet instant, les lumières s'éteignirent complètement.

**« - Oh génial ! Et maintenant comment je suis supposé sortir d'ici ? »****  
**  
Il avança lentement en s'aidant de la lumière de la lune qui entrait par les énormes fenêtres.

Il repensait aux yeux cobalt qui l'avaient regardé d'une manière tellement intense pendant le match. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait autant perturbé ? …

Soudainement, il vit une ombre devant lui et s'arrêta d'un coup. Face à lui, dissimuler par la pénombre, une silhouette lui bloquait le passage menant à la sortie de ce côté du stade.

**« - Qui es-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un ton alarmé.

**« - Duo Maxwell ? »** Fit une voix froide et sûre d'elle alors qu'elle lui demandait son nom. Sans pouvoir se contrôler il répondit immédiatement.

**« - Oui… »**

**« - Je t'attendais. »****  
**  
L'ombre avança sous la lumière de la lune qui illuminait le couloir. Et Duo put alors le distinguer. Il ne portait plus l'uniforme, mais ce ne fut pas du tout difficile de le reconnaître.

Son cœur commença à battre de manière accélérée, tandis que ses joues se teintèrent d'une légère couleur rouge.

**« - Toi ? … »**

Il recula un peu, que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? Sur le terrain, il avait été rude, mais et si l'avoir blessé pendant le match n'avait pas été suffisant ? Voulait-il maintenant le frapper ou quelque chose dans ce style ?

**« - J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. »** Duo en parut surpris, mais se sentait quelque peu confus en se retrouvant seul avec lui.

**« - Je vois, excuse mais… je suis un peu pressé… »** Fit-il avant de s'éloigner, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il se sentait tellement étrange avec cette personne, mais il fut interrompu.

**« - Je t'accompagne où tu vas, j'ai vraiment besoin de te demander quelque chose. »** Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas du tout être accompagné.

**« - Je remercie pour ta compagnie, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire…** **»** Fit-il en essayant de partir, mais ça ne paraissait pas aussi facile.

**« - Je suppose que tu vas à l'arrêt d'autobus, je dois y aller aussi. »** Cela surpris Duo.

**« - Tu n'as pas de voiture ? Tu n'es pas riche ? »** Interrogea-t-il.

**« - Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être riche ? »** Fi-il d'une voix légèrement froide et colérique.

**« - Je ne te vois pas, il fait trop sombre, donc je ne sais pas. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas riche. »**

**« - Bon, allons-y alors. »** Fit-il de manière résignée.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence. C'était étrange pour Duo de marcher avec le plaqueur défensif qui l'avait démoli à peine quelques minutes auparavant pendant le match. Il se sentait intimidé, mais à la fois il ressentait un bonheur qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire, il ne savait pas à quoi attribuer ce sentiment qui l'accompagnait. Si Wufei le voyait maintenant ! ! Certainement qu'il serait très en colère.

**« - Pourquoi tu ris ? »** La voix froide du joueur le sortit de ses pensées.

**« - Je pensais seulement à ce que dirait Wufei s'il me voyait marcher avec toi. »****  
**  
**« - Wufei c'est le plaqueur offensif qui t'aidait à te relever à chaque fois que je te plaquais ? »  
**  
**« - Oui, il est chinois. »** Répondit Duo avant de rougir un peu en se rappelant du dernier plaquage.

Duo lança un coup d'œil au joueur qui continuait à marcher avec lui. Avec l'uniforme il n'avait pas pu bien voir ses traits, et quand il était apparut dans l'obscurité du couloir il n'avait pas pu le voir clairement, mais maintenant il y avait plus de lumière et il pouvait mieux le voir.

Il avait les cheveux marron foncés, même si dans l'obscurité ils paraissaient être noirs. Coiffure très mauvaise, on avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était un peigne, mais ça lui allait bien, ça lui donnait un look insouciant. Son visage était dur, c'était quelqu'un de trop sérieux. Il avait une bonne stature, légèrement plus grand que lui, et des muscles assez bien formés. Pas pour rien qu'il était en défense.

**« - Et que voulais-tu me demander ?** **»** Demanda Duo après avoir marché en silence durant plusieurs minutes.

**« - As-tu une sœur jumelle ? »**

Duo éclata de rire en entendant la question. Mais le numéro zéro s'arrêta de marcher et croisa les bras dans l'attente d'une réponse.

**« - Je suis désolé. »** Fit Duo en essayant de calmer ses rires. **« - Mais je n'ai aucune sœur jumelle, quand ils m'ont fait ils ont cassé le moule. »** Dit-il en plaisantant.

**« - Je vois. »**

**« - Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »** Fit-il avec curiosité.

**« - Pour rien en particulier. »****  
**  
Duo l'observa attentivement le joueur qui s'était arrêté à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour rester en sa compagnie… mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de cela ? Il se surprit lui-même en pensant à de telle bêtise. Il secoua sa tête pour éloigner ses pensées.

**« - Bon, j'y vais voilà mon bus. »** Dit-il quand il vit que le bus en question approchait de l'arrêt. **« - Discuter avec toi a été agréable, Zéro. »** Dit-il alors qu'il lui tendait sa main pour le saluer.

**« - Heero. »** Dit-il en tendant aussi sa main pour prendre celle que Duo lui offrait.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, pas Zéro. »**

**« - Heureux de te connaître Heero Yuy. »** Dit-il en serrant la main de Heero. **« - Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le plaisir de jouer contre toi de nouveau… »**

**« - Tu dois le faire… dans quelques semaines c'est le premier match entre nos écoles. »**

**« - Oui je sais, mais si je n'ai pas une bonne moyenne en math, ils ne me laisseront pas jouer. »**

Les yeux de Heero se clouèrent sur le visage souriant de Duo tout en tenant sa main. Il ressentait la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, l'assurance avec laquelle il prenait la main… il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avant… alors pourquoi lui ?

Duo sentit un frisson commençait à parcourir son bras droit, en montant par sa main et en suivant dans tout son corps. C'était comme si la simple poignée de main de Heero lançait de l'électricité dans tout son être.

L'autobus s'arrêta devant eux en ouvrant ses portes et Duo lâcha la main de Heero de manière ferme et décidée. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se détourna.

**« - Bye Heero ! »** Fit Duo en regardant de nouveau les yeux cobalts du joueur, tandis que les portes se refermaient sur lui et que le bus redémarrait.

**« - Au revoir Duo… »** Fit Heero en regardant le bus s'éloigner en direction de l'arrêt suivant.

Heero leva sa main pour la regarder. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti cet inconnu et étrange frisson quand il avait tenu la main de Duo ? Pourquoi ? …

**_À suivre…._**

**_(1) Punter :_**_Joueur spécialisé dans les bottés de dégagement, il fait généralement partie des Unités Spéciales et n'entre sur le terrain qu'à certaines occasions._

**_(2) Plaqueur défensif :_**_ joueur ayant pour double objectif de stopper les courses et d'empêcher le Quaterback de passer le ballon_

**_(3) Quaterback :_**_ celui qui dirige l'offensive et appelle les jeux. Il est chargé de faire passer le ballon à l'avant à un de ses coéquipiers avant d'être stoppé par les joueurs adverses, notamment les plaqueurs défensifs._

**_(4) plaqueur offensif :_**_ Il est chargé d'empêcher les joueurs adverses d'approcher du quaterback avant que ce dernier n'ait lancé le ballon._

**_(5) two-point conversion :_**_Ce type de transformation est bien plus difficile à marquer qu'un coup de pied et n'est donc généralement utilisée que dans des cas particuliers où l'équipe doit rapidement marquer des points. C'est l'équivalent d'un Touchdown._

**_(6) field goal :_** C'est _un coup de pied qui pour être validé doit passer entre les deux barres verticales du but et qui vaut 3 points._

**Explication sur le Football Américain :**

**_« - Composition de l'équipe » _**

Bien qu'il n'y ait que 11 joueurs de chaque camp sur le terrain pendant chaque phase de jeu, une équipe comporte un grand nombre de joueurs. Le roster (effectif) comporte 53 joueurs. Les remplacements ne sont pas limités comme dans la plupart des autres sports mais peuvent être effectués entre chaque phase de jeu. Une équipe de football américain compte donc plusieurs formations spécialisées adaptées aux différentes phases de jeu. Ces formations sont composées de joueurs différents bien que certains puissent faire partie de plusieurs unités.

**_« - La défense »_**

Premier rideau : Ce rideau composée des joueurs de ligne défensive. defensive end ou ailiers défensifs et de defensive tackle ou plaqueurs défensifs (**Heero**). Ce rideau a pour double objectif de stopper les courses et d'empêcher le quaterback de passer le ballon.

Deuxième rideau : Le rôle de ce rideau de défense, évoluant entre les lignes de défense longue et courte, est mixte. Les joueurs de cette ligne appelés linebacker ou secondeurs doivent en effet suppléer la première ligne en stoppant les courses et la troisième ligne en intervenant sur les passes.

Troisième rideau : Les arrières défensifs (defensive backs). Leur rôle est de contrecarrer le jeu de passe de l'adversaire. Les joueurs faisant partie de ce rideau sont des cornerbacks ou demis de coin et des safeties ou maraudeurs, ces derniers faisant office d'ultimes défenseurs.

**_« - L'attaque »_**

Elle est composée :

D'un quarterback (**Duo**) qui est celui qui dirige l'offensive et appelle les jeux. C'est le premier joueur à toucher au ballon, après le centre. Il s'apparente à un demi d'ouverture au rugby, il doit avoir une bonne vision du jeu, un excellent leadership, ainsi qu'un calme et un sang-froid à toute épreuve. (Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le quart-arrière n'est pas le seul joueur autorisé à faire une passe en avant. Tous les joueurs peuvent le faire, sauf le centre, tant qu'ils ne franchissent pas la ligne de mêlée.)

De porteurs de ballon (running backs) : rapides et puissants, leur but est de franchir le rideau défensif adverse. Il y a le demi-arrière très rapide, il s'apparente à un trois-quart centre au rugby, et le fullback plus puissant mais moins rapide en règle général que le halfback, il est également utilisé comme nettoyeur de la défense devant le halfback.

Des ailiers éloignés (receveur) très rapides, agiles et adroits (comme un trois-quart aile de rugby). Des jambes de sprinteur et des mains de basketteur, il doit recevoir les longues passes du quart-arrière et parcourir un maximum de distance ballon en main (yards after receiving).

Des ailiers rapprochés, joueurs grands, puissants et rapides (3e ligne de rugby), ils sont très polyvalents et peuvent se muer en receveur comme en bloqueur.

De cinq hommes de ligne offensive, travailleurs de l'ombre imposants qui protègent le Quart-arrière des défenseurs qui pourraient le menacer, et qui ouvrent des brèches dans la défense pour les porteurs de balle. L'un d'entre eux, le centre, a pour fonction supplémentaire de transmettre le ballon au quart arrière au début chaque phase de jeu. La ligne offensive est assujettie à des règles particulières qui restreignent leur placement, leur numérotation, ainsi que la possibilité pour eux de réceptionner une passe avant. Il est rarissime de voir l'un d'entre eux porter la balle. Ce sont des joueurs capitaux pour le bon fonctionnement d'une attaque, mais ils sont généralement méconnus du public. Cette ligne est composé du centre, des offensive tackles et des offensive guards (que j'ai rebaptisé « plaqueur offensif » : **Wufei et Trowa**).

** « - Les unités spéciales »**

Ces unités entrent en jeu à l'occasion de situations bien spécifiques. Il existe des formations différentes pour effectuer les bottés d'engagement, de dégagement ainsi que les placements (bottés de trois points ou field goals). Certains joueurs ultra spécialisés n'entrent sur le terrain que pour ces phases de jeu. Il s'agit notamment du punter **(Quatre)** qui effectue les bottés de dégagement, du kicker, spécialisé dans les coups de pieds placés (transformations et field goals) et du long snapper qui remplace le centre dans certaines de ces phases de jeu. Une special team défensive est aussi mise en place à l'occasion de chacune de ces situations. Elles agissent pour empêcher l'équipe adverse de marquer ou pour remonter le ballon le plus efficacement possible dans le cas d'un botté d'engagement ou de dégagement.

_Source :_ Wilkipédia


	2. Chapitre 2

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
Basé sur Gundam Wing  
Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**Pairings :** _1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13_

**Category:** _AU, OCC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi._

**Raiting :** _PG-13 mais également du NC-17._

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en elle-même non plus, je ne fais que la traduire. _

**Warnings :** _Shonen ai, Lime ou Lemon, masturbation._  
**Indication :  
**-- Dialogue –

_« Pensées » _

_//Rêves//// _

***/Flashback // ***/

* * *

Je suis ravie de voir que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

En attendant, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review : _**Mily-y**_ ; _**lilith**_ _(je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plait et que tu l'as trouve original grace à ce sport, et pour mes connaissances là-dessus, je dois avouer que je ne m'y connais pas plus que vous, j'ai seulement pris quelques renseignement ici et là, et je me suis souvenu des quelques petites brides de ce sport dans certaines série TV que je regardais, lol, rien de plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas, merci pour ta review)_; _**Loreleï**_ _(oui, on m'a déjà conseillé ce manga et je dois avouer que je ne le connaissais pas du tout, mais j'essairais de le trouver pour voir s'il est ausi bien qu'on me le dit :-) en attendant je te remercie pour ta review en espérant que la suite te plaira)_ ; _**Laku-san**_ ; **_Nass_** ; _**zoe potter rogue**_ _et **onarluca**_.

Et j'en profite au passage pour vous souhaitez à toutes (tous ?) **une bonne année 2009 !!** Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, lol, mais on dit qu'on a tous le mois pour adresser ses voeux, donc je ne suis pas si en retard que ça xD

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

**CETTE PHOTOGRAPHIE**

La fête dans la maison des Peacecraft battait son plein, la musique résonnait dans toutes les pièces qui étaient remplies d'étudiants. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, beaucoup d'étudiants des deux universités. Et cette soirée-là était l'unique occasion pour ces deux écoles de coexister sans avoir besoin de se battre, ni pour gagner des yards ou des points.

Quatre marchait entre les gens de la fête, saluant plusieurs de ses compagnons et amis. Mais ses deux yeux bleus cherchaient un visage en particulier.

**« - Salut Quatre ! »** Quatre se tourna vers la voix qui l'appelait.  
**  
« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Relena. »** Répondit-il courtoisement.

**« - Heero n'est pas venu avec toi ? »**

**« - Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Relena, mais Heero m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Je ne sais pas s'il arrivera plus tard. »**

**« - Ho ! »** Se contenta de dire Relena de manière désillusionné.

**« - Tu vois Relena, je te l'avais dit que Heero ne viendrait pas à la fête. »** Quatre se tourna vers une fille assez grande, aux yeux bleus clairs et de très longs cheveux blonds platines, et il la connaissait très bien puisqu'elle était dans la même université que Heero et était la meilleure amie et cousine de Relena.

**« - Je ne voulais pas te croire Dorothy, mais je vois que tu avais raison. »****  
**  
**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Relena, je pense que Heero arrivera après avoir réglé ce qu'il avait à faire. »**

**« - Oui, tu as raison Quatre, merci, amuse-toi bien.** **»** Fit Relena en s'éloignant en compagnie de Dorothy.

Quatre continua à marcher, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait besoin de s'excuser auprès de ce garçon aux yeux émeraudes, mais il ressentait l'énorme nécessité de le faire.

* * *

Wufei et Trowa discutaient avec animation près de la table des boissons. Wufei était très satisfait d'avoir réussi à plaquer le numéro Zéro durant le match.

**« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es autant acharné sur ce joueur ! C'était idiot et inutile, si un arbitre t'aurait vu, il t'aurait expulsé et nous aurait pénalisés de cinq yards. »** Réprimanda Trowa.

**« - C'était seulement de la Justice ! »****  
**  
Quatre aperçut la silhouette de Trowa depuis les escaliers où il se trouvait et se dirigea vers lui. Il portait une chemise de couleur rouge et un pantalon de couleur marron foncé. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, il avait l'impression qu'il lui serait impossible de lui parler. Il commençait à sentir ses nerfs le trahir et sa bouche s'asséchait. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour pouvoir faire passer cette impression dans sa gorge.

Il arriva jusqu'à la table des boissons et prit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un coup pour se calmer un peu mais se mit à tousser violemment après s'être étranglé. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui tapait dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Il se tourna pour le remercier.  
**  
« - Mer… »** Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en se rendant compte quelle était la personne qui l'avait aidé, le laissant dans l'incapacité de parler.

**« - Tiens, l'espion. »** Quatre rougit sous le regard, il n'espérait pas qu'en le reconnaissant il l'appelle de cette manière.

**« - Tu te trompes, je… »**

**« - Wufei… »** Quatre leva les yeux en entendant la seconde voix, et se retourna pour se heurter de nouveau à ces yeux vert émeraude qui le perturbaient. **« - Laisse-le en paix. »**

**« - Toi-même tu penses qu'il est un espion Barton, alors pourquoi le défends-tu ? »** Récrimina le chinois à son ami.

**« - Le match est terminé, laisse-le tranquille. »** Insista Trowa.

**« - C'est bon ! Je te laisse avec l'espion, moi je vais m'amuser. »****  
**  
Wufei fit demi-tour et commença à se frayer un passage parmi les personnes qui se trouvaient aussi près de la table.

**« - J'espère que tu excuseras mon ami, il est un peu… »** Commença à s'excuser Trowa mais le blond qui l'observait attentivement le fit quelque peu rougir.

**« - Non… je n'ai rien à pardonner. Je ne suis pas… »** Tenta-t-il de dire sans bégayer en baissant le regard, mais c'était difficile.

**« - Excuse-le aussi pour cet après-midi. »****  
**  
Quatre leva son regard jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux émeraude de Trowa. Il se sentit rougir, c'était un garçon réellement beau, très grand et s'il avait été capable de sauter à une telle hauteur durant le match, il devait être très souple.

**« - Je… je… »** Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, sans succès.

**« - ......... »**

Quatre baissa à nouveau le regard, rougissant sans pouvoir parler. Il se sentait intimidé devant quelqu'un d'aussi attrayant que ce garçon qui était face à lui.

**« - Je… n'ai rien à excuser, c'était seulement un match et je crois que c'était normal que vous pensiez que j'étais venu vous espionner. »** Put enfin terminer Quatre.

**« - Tu es très bon ! »**

**« - Pardon ? »** Dit Quatre en levant à nouveau le regard quelque peu surpris.

**« - Tes dégagements. Ils étaient très bons. »** Clarifia Trowa.

**« - Merci ! Mais le héros c'est toi. Tu as réussi à arrêter mon ballon. »** Fit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

**« - Je suis sûr que tu aurais marqué. »**

**« - Maintenant nous ne le saurons jamais. »** Dit Quatre en souriant.

**« - Peut-être que si… »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Quatre en se sentant à nouveau rougir devant les mots de Trowa.

**« - Oui, au prochain match. »**

**« - Oh, c'est vrai ! »**

**« - ...... »**

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, Quatre sentait que son cœur battait à toute vitesse, il se sentait sur les nerfs et il ne savait pas du tout comment continuer la conversation, il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus.

**« - Je … »** Firent-ils en même temps. Quatre sourit tout en rougissant de nouveau.

**« - Toi d'abord s'il te plaît Trowa. »**

**« - Je… la fête. La musique… est forte. »**

**« - Les fêtes ne me plaisent pas beaucoup. »** Dit Quatre en prêtant attention à la musique qui ne lui permettait pas d'entendre aussi bien Trowa.

**« - Moi non plus… »****  
**  
Quatre se tourna pour le regarder avec de grands yeux. Trowa accepterait-il de l'accompagner dehors pour discuter plus calmement ? Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il accepte… et c'était le moment propice pour demander.

**« - Aimerais-tu que nous sortions dans le jardin ? La musique ne sera pas aussi forte et nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. »** Demanda Quatre en prenant son courage à deux mains.

**« - Oui… »** Quatre sourit joyeusement devant l'acceptation de Trowa et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux à travers les tables et les gens jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Quatre était devant Trowa, il connaissait bien la maison de Relena puisque son père fréquentait régulièrement les Peacecraft depuis très longtemps. Donc il savait par où accéder aux jardins.

* * *

Duo arriva chez lui, la lumière du porche était allumée mais les lumières étaient toutes éteintes à l'intérieur. Il sortit la clé de la poche de son pantalon et la mit lentement dans la serrure. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, il retira ses chaussures. Il essaierait de ne pas réveiller son père et Hilde qui devaient surement dormir.

Il prit de nouveau son sac à dos et ses chaussures en main et ouvrit la porte. Tout était sombre et il se dépêcha d'entrer en refermant derrière lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et laissa tomber tout ce qu'il portait au sol tandis qu'il alla s'effondrer sur son lit. Il avait réussi et son père ne s'était pas rendu compte de son arrivée.

Pour une fois il avait réussi…

Mais la lumière de la petite lampe de son bureau s'alluma. Duo en fut alarmé et se mit debout rapidement pour rencontrer les yeux bleus d'un homme plus âgé qui le regardait avec une extrême fureur.

L'homme se leva pour s'approcher de Duo, tandis que ce dernier recula jusqu'à ce que ses genoux heurtent le lit. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir.

**« - Maudit gamin ! ! … »**

**« - Papa, attends…… »**

**« - Ferme-la ! ! Tu étais surement avec quelqu'un pour rentrer à cette heure-ci, n'est-ce pas ? ? »**

**« - Non, non pas du tout ! ! Je te le jure ! ! J'étais à un match de l'université ! ! ! »**

**« - Et c'est pourquoi tu as tous ces bleus sur toi ? ?** **»** Dit-il en désignant un des bleu au niveau de sa clavicule.

**« - C'est à cause du match, demande à Hilde, elle y était aussi ! »****  
**  
**« - Ne mêle pas ta sœur à ça… elle ne va pas te couvrir, et maintenant tu vas voir ce qui arrive aux enfants comme toi ! »**

**« - Non, papa, attend nooonn… »  
**  
La porte de la chambre de Duo claqua et on put seulement entendre les bruits de coups et les plaintes étouffées qui s'échappaient de temps à autre de la gorge du garçon.

* * *

Heero arriva à la maison de Relena, il ne pouvait encore pas croire qu'il avait enfin parlé avec cette personne qu'il avait vue dans le bus. Mais il était extrêmement dérangé par le fait que c'était un homme et pas une femme… très beau, certes. Il n'avait pu sortir de ses pensées son visage, ses jolis yeux violets, son sourire et ses oreilles ne voulaient pas oublier son rire. Pourquoi ? Et pour clôturer le tout, c'était le Quaterback de l'équipe du Lotus-Blanc. L'équipe rivale depuis des années de sa propre Université.

Il avait besoin de parler avec Quatre…

Il n'était pas venu à cette fête pour s'amuser, ce n'était pas son intention, il était seulement venu chercher son ami. Mais il y avait trop de gens, beaucoup de bruit. Des danseurs, des couples, de la lumière. Ce ne serait pas facile de le trouver.

* * *

Wufei comme toujours, concurrençait pour quelque chose contre les autres universitaires. Ils avaient organisés un "jeu" de boisson. Celui qui supporterait de boire le plus de gobelets de tequila, gagnerait et Wufei concurrençait contre un étudiant d'Oz. Personne ne pouvait gagner contre lui dans quoi que se soit et il le démontrait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Ils étaient réunis autour d'une table, un des concurrents terminait son sixième gobelet et tenait déjà à peine debout. Wufei avait seulement sourit. Il empoigna son septième verre et le but d'un coup. Il reposa son gobelet sur la table.

**« - Ton tour. »****  
**  
Le garçon observa la bouteille qui était devant lui et qu'il devait continuer à vider, il se versa la boisson dans son verre. La sueur perla à son front et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il prit le gobelet dans ses mains, s'écroula de sa chaise, rattrapé de justesse par ses deux compagnons, il s'était totalement endormi.

Les élèves du Lotus-Blanc poussèrent un cri de victoire, tandis que ceux d'Oz s'éloignaient de la table où avait eu lieu le jeu en râlant.

Wufei se leva quelques minutes plus tard et sortit sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette comme récompense pour sa victoire.

**« - Es-tu toujours aussi égoïste ? »** Wufei se tourna vers la voix féminine qui venait de parler dans son dos. Quand il la vit, il se contenta de lui tourner à nouveau le dos et continuer à fumer sa cigarette. **« - Et en plus d'être égoïste, tu es malpoli. »****  
**  
**« - Et toi tu es une sale nuisance, tu le sais ça ? »** Dit-il sans se retourner pour la regarder.

**« - Tu peux me le répéter autant que tu veux, ça ne m'importe pas. »** Fit-elle d'un ton résigné.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas déjà être dans ton lit de vierge ? »** Fit-il toujours sans la regarder. Sa présence le contrariait beaucoup.

**« - Et en quoi ça te regarde Wufei ? Je suis seulement venue m'amuser. Et si mon lit est celui d'une vierge… ce n'est pas quelque chose qui te regarde…. »** Wufei se retourna alors pour la regarder. Il décida d'ignorer le dernier commentaire, la fille était bonne pour se défendre avec des mots, parfois mieux que son frère.

**« - Je vois que tu t'amuses beaucoup, ici seule, en parlant avec moi. »** Fit-il en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette sur le visage de la fille. Elle se contenta de s'éventer avec sa main.

**« - Ca peut être divertissant. Je ne dis pas la même chose pour toi, seul ici, en fumant. Ne sais-tu pas que fumer cause le cancer ? »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Schbeiker… »** Fit-il en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

**« - Hilde. »** Wufei lui fit de nouveau face.

**« - Schbeiker, dans mon pays on appelle les personnes par leurs noms de famille. »****  
**  
**« - Mais ici ce n'est pas la Chine et tu dois appeler les personnes par leur prénom et non par leur nom de famille. »** Dit-elle en agitant son doigt devant le visage du chinois.  
**  
« - Il faudra pourtant que tu t'habitue à ce que je t'appelle pour ton nom, ou peut-être préfère tu que je ne t'appelle pas, tu me gênes ! … »**

**« - Gêne ? »** Fit Hilde en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. **« C'est comme ça que tu appelle quand on s'inquiète pour toi. »****  
**  
**« - S'inquiéter ? Tu essaies seulement de me sermonner comme le font Barton et Maxwell quand ils me voient fumer. »****  
**  
**« - Parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi ! »****  
**  
**« - Et toi, tu t'inquiète pour moi ? »**

**« - Tu es un des meilleurs amis de mon frère, il est évident que je m'inquiète pour toi. »**

**« - Ah ! C'est seulement ça… »  
**  
**« - Bien sûr, pour quelle autre raison devrais-je me préoccuper d'un égoïste, malpoli et goujat comme toi ? »** Wufei recracha à nouveau la fumée de sa cigarette sur le visage de Hilde.

**« - Je ne sais pas… »** Hilde retira cette fois la cigarette et l'écrasa avec son pied devant un chinois complètement ahuri.

**« - Arrête avec ça ! »**

**« - C'était ma dernière cigarette, il n'y a pas de doute tu es une nuisance ! ! »** Fit-il en se détournant avec fureur.

**« - Et toi… tu es… toi tu es… un maudit goujat ! ! !** **»** Cria Hilde en serrant ses poings avec rage, tandis qu'elle regardait Wufei s'éloignait de la terrasse en la laissant seule.

* * *

Heero marchait entre les gens en cherchant Quatre, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne le trouvait pas. Peut-être qu'il était déjà partit, et il décida d'en faire autant en se promettant de lui parler demain.

Il fit demi-tour pour sortir de la maison Peacecraft quand il tomba nez à nez avec l'organisatrice de la fête et propriétaire du lieu.

**« - Heero quelle surprise ! ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas à la fête. »** S'écria Relena en se précipitant vers lui et en prenant Heero par le bras.** « - Puisque tu es ici, nous allons danser. »**

**« - Non, je cherche Quatre. »**

**« - S'il te plaît, déjà que tu arrives tard, puis il est dans le jardin en train de parler avec un ami. Tu ne vas pas aller le déranger, n'est-ce pas Heero ? »** Dit Relena, alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la partie de la maison où se trouvaient la piste de danse.

La musique changea de rythme et les lumières s'assombrirent. Des fumigènes envahirent la piste.

**« - Heero ! Heero ! ! »** Cria Relena quand elle se rendit compte que le garçon qu'elle voulait s'était perdu dans la foule. Mais Heero paraissait avoir profité de l'atmosphère semi-obscure pour disparaître. **« - Tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps. »** Dit Relena pour elle-même, elle tourna de tous côtés, en cherchant le visage particulier de Heero entre les gens sans pouvoir le voir.

Heero marchait en ouvrant toutes les portes de la maison à la recherche du jardin. Comment une maison pouvait-elle avoir autant de portes ? Une des portes mena à une grande chambre, pleine de livres et de trophées de football Américain. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce, mais une grande photographie attira son attention. Il connaissait le joueur qui était représenté dessus. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant…

**« Le Comte Eclair.** **»** Fit une voix derrière lui qui le fit se retourner soudainement.

**« - Coach… »**

**« - Je suis seulement Coach sur un terrain, ici je suis seulement un homme quelconque, un égal. »** Dit Zechs, puis avant que Heero ne puisse reprendre sa route, il lui indiqua la photographie sur un pan du mur. **« - Le connais-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un air légèrement lointain, tandis qu'il portait à ses lèvres le gobelet qu'il avait en main.

**« - Qui ne connaît pas le Comte Eclair, il a été très célèbre il y a quelques années, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas devenu professionnel. »**

**« - Parce qu'il était amoureux. »** Lui répondit Zechs.

**« - Une femme l'a empêché d'être professionnel ? »** Demanda Heero avec incrédulité.

**« - Un homme… »** Heero se tourna pour le regarder avec de grand yeux. Les cheveux argentés ondulaient avec le vent rendant la vision presque irréel. Zechs se tourna alors vers lui et rencontra le regard cobalt de Heero. **« - Je vois que ça te surprend, je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »****  
**  
**« - C'était seulement des rumeurs. »** Répondit Heero en détournant le regard.

**« - Ces rumeurs ont des parties de vrai… j'ai tout abandonné par amour. »**

**« - Pourquoi me dire ça ? »**

**« - J'ai mes raisons pour croire que mon histoire peut être répétée. J'ai vu quelque chose lors de ce match que j'ai moi-même vécu dans le passé… »** Heero se tourna pour le regarder, que voulait-il dire ?

Zechs marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de la terrasse et l'ouvrit complètement. Il inspira une bouffée d'air frais avant de reprendre la parole.

**« - Je connais des gens du journal scolaire qui me donnent des photographies des matchs à chaque fois. Elles sont sur le bureau, tu devrais les regarder. »**

Heero marcha jusqu'au bureau et prit les photographies dont Zechs parlait. Il fut surpris en voyant l'une d'elles. Zechs s'aperçut du regard de Heero sur cette photo.

**« - Tu peux la garder si tu veux. »**

**« - Pourquoi en voudrais-je ? »** Dit Heero en reposant les photos sur le bureau.

**« - C'était seulement une offre. »****  
**  
**« - Je ne la veux pas. »** Fit Heero froidement.

**« - Très bien… »** Zechs but une nouvelle gorgée de son gobelet alors qu'il se dirigeait à son tour vers son bureau, rejoignant Heero. **« - Ne te laisse pas manipuler par ma sœur, je sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup. »****  
**  
**« - Sœur ? »** Dit-il sans comprendre.

**« - Relena est ma sœur. »**

**« - Mais ? … »**

**« - Oui, je sais qu'on a pas les mêmes noms de famille. Mon nom réel est Milliardo Peacecraft. Maintenant j'utilise celui de Zechs Merquise… Ca aurait été mieux que tu acceptes la bourse que t'a offerte le Lotus Blanc. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

**« - Parce que tu aurais été de notre côté. »** Commenta Zechs.

**« - Je ne suis du côté de personne. »** Dit-il de manière froide et sûre.

**« - Tu es avec Oz et cela Treize ne te laissera pas l'oublier. Bien qu'il y ait quelque chose qui te distrait. »** Dit Zechs en prenant la photographie que Heero avait regardé durant un petit moment. **« - Duo est le meilleur ****Quaterback qui soit arrivé durant les dernières années dans cette école, c'est dommage qu'il ait tant de problème avec les mathématiques, peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider avec cette matière pour qu'il continue à jouer… »**

Heero observa seulement Zechs sans rien dire. Mais dans sa tête, cette photographie ne disparaissait pas. Ce n'était pas un plaquage, un Quaterback démolit par lui, non, c'était la photographie d'une étreinte sur un terrain de football, tandis qu'il l'observait attentivement et que le Quaterback le regardait avec surprise et totalement rouge. Ce n'était pas un simple plaquage et beaucoup le verraient demain si la photographie était publiée dans le journal scolaire.

Comment diable allait-il pouvoir oublier ce garçon qui commençait à l'obsédé si il était partout où il allait ?

* * *

Heero avançait parmi la foule toujours à la recherche de Quatre, bien qu'il avait déjà oublié pourquoi il avait besoin de parler avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la photographie qu'il avait vu sur le bureau de Zechs.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir de la tête Duo Maxwell ? Il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas une femme qu'il avait vu, mais son image ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il savait que Quatre était gay et cela ne lui importait pas, il n'avait aucuns préjugés, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas lui aussi attiré par les hommes. Alors pourquoi Duo Maxwell était dans sa tête ? Pourquoi avait-il ressentit cet étrange frisson dans sa main quand il l'avait salué ?

**« - Zéro ! ! »****  
**  
Heero tourna la tête à ce cri pour rencontrer les deux yeux noirs du plaqueur offensif du Lotus-Blanc qui l'avait légèrement énervé pendant le match. Il paraissait être très en colère.

**« - Je crois que nous avons quelque chose en suspens. » **Déclara le chinois.

**« - Quoique nous ayons en suspens nous verrons ça au match suivant. »** Répondit Heero en se détournant.

**« - Nous verrons ça ici… ou bien as-tu peur ?** **»** Le défia Wufei. Heero se retourna pour le regarder, tandis que les invités commençaient à se regrouper autour d'eux.

**« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais je ne veux pas non plus avoir l'avantage. Tu es saoul. »** Dit Heero en se rendant compte de l'état de Wufei.

**« - Je ne suis pas assez saoul pour ne pas savoir ce que je fais. »** Réfuta le chinois.

Heero regardait froidement le chinois, pourquoi paraissait-il être aussi en colère ? Le match était terminé et il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir provoquer durant le match pour le mettre dans un tel état. Ou bien, ce n'était pas à cause du match que le chinois était fâché ?

**« - Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à notre ****Quaterback. »** Dit-il en levant le poing pour le lancer sur Heero. Heero se contenta de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter le coup. **« - Maudit Zéro, pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas ? »****  
**  
**« - Parce que je te blesserais. »** Répondit Heero en croisant les bras.

**« - Celui que tu as blessé, c'est Duo… »** Il lui donna un autre coup, mais Heero l'évita à nouveau.

Heero médita un peu sur les mots du chinois. Apparemment, il était clair que ce n'était pas seulement pour le match qu'il était fâché. Quelque chose était aussi en rapport avec le quaterback.

**« - Tu t'intéresses à lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi tu voulais savoir son nom. Et c'est pour ça que tu le fixais ? »** Interrogea Wufei en donnant un autre coup, mais cette fois Heero réagit rapidement et leva le genou pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre du chinois qui tomba à genoux.

**« - Je ne suis pas intéressée par lui, mais à ce que je vois, toi oui… »****  
**  
Wufei tomba au sol le souffle coupé et commença à tousser. Les élèves des deux écoles commencèrent à murmurer entre eux après avoir entendu ce que le chinois avait dit et ce que Heero avait répondu.

* * *

Dans les jardins de la maison Peacecraft deux jeune hommes discutaient sans se soucier de ce qui arrivait à l'intérieur.

**« - Médecin ? Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ! »** Dit Quatre surpris en apprenant ce que Trowa étudiait.

**« - Oui, je sais déjà ce que tu penses. Comment est-ce possible qu'un futur médecin aime pratiquer un sport violent comme le football américain. »** Dit Trowa en souriant un peu.

**« - Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça… »** Dit Quatre en commençant à rougir.

**« - Et toi, qu'étudie-tu ? »** Demanda Trowa en évitant que Quatre dise quelque chose de plus. Quatre se referma légèrement.

**« - Gestion. »** Répondit-il sèchement.

**« - Pourquoi le dis-tu sur ce ton-là ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu étudies. »** Quatre tourna la tête vers lui. Trowa avait l'air de parfaitement bien lire en lui.

**« - C'est parce que justement je n'aime pas ce que j'étudie. Et avant que tu ne me demandes pourquoi, je te dirai que je le fais pour mon père. Il veut que je reprenne les rennes de son entreprise parce que je n'ai que des sœurs, mais j'aurais préférer étudier la musique. »**

**« - Quand tu as dit que tu étudiais la gestion, je me doutais que c'était pour ta famille. »** Avoua Trowa sans le regarder.

**« - Pourquoi t'en doutais-tu ? »** Demanda Quatre, intéressé.

**« - Parce qu'on remarque que tu es riche. »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Quatre surpris. **« - Et comment tu le sais ? »**

**« - Par ta façon de t'habiller. »**

**« - Et parce que je suis riche ça nous empêchera d'être amis ? »** Demanda timidement Quatre en remarquant l'expression sur le visage de Trowa. Il aimait beaucoup ce joueur, et il voulait être son ami, peu importe qu'il ne soit pas gay, il se contenterait seulement de le voir. Trowa sourit en l'écoutant, il n'avait jamais autant parlé avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine comme avec ce garçon blond.

**« - Si tu n'as pas problème à avoir pour ami le capitaine de l'équipe rivale de ton université… »**

**« - Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »** S'empressa de dire Quatre. Trowa tendit alors sa main au blond et Quatre fit de même.

**« - Je déclare que nous sommes amis, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'arrêter tes ballons autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire. »** Dit Trowa en prenant la main de Quatre entre la sienne, tandis que Quatre souriait.

**« - Et je suis d'accord avec cela… »****  
**  
Tous les deux restèrent immobile en se regardant dans les yeux sans se lâcher la main. Quatre sentit à nouveau un courant électrique parcourir son corps en sentant le contact tiède de la main de Trowa sur la sienne.

Pourquoi réagissait-il de manière étrange quand il était avec le joueur blond? Trowa ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait abandonné Wufei pour discuter avec Quatre alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Il savait qu'il créerait des problèmes avec les joueurs de son équipe qui étaient un peu comme Wufei. Ils ne comprendraient pas l'amitié entre deux joueurs d'équipes rivales.

Le bruit que les gens faisaient à l'intérieur les firent se tourner vers la maison tandis qu'ils se lâchaient la main. Pourquoi les gens se précipitaient-ils rapidement à l'intérieur? Se passait-il quelque chose ?

Quatre vit un garçon passer près d'eux et parvint à lui poser la question.

**« - Oui ! Deux joueurs sont en train de se battre. »** Répondit le garçon alors qu'il continuait à courir.

**« - Joueurs ? »** Demanda Quatre à haute voix, tandis qu'il voyait Trowa à ses côtés, se lever.

**« - S'ils sont de mon équipe ils vont me le payer… »** Déclara Trowa alors qu'il prenait Quatre par le bras pour qu'il le suive.

* * *

Wufei se leva, se remettant du coup que Heero lui avait donné dans l'estomac avec le genou. Et il le regarda avec fureur. Il prenait seulement comme prétexte qu'il avait plaqué Duo avec violence la première fois pour se venger de toutes les fois où il l'avait évité et mit au sol durant le match. Mais il paraissait que Zéro interprétait mal ce qu'il disait et cela il ne le lui permettait pas.

**« - Maudit Zéro ! »** Dit-il en se mettant face à lui.

**« - Wufei, s'il te plaît, arrête ! ! »****  
**  
Heero tout comme Wufei se tournèrent pour voir la personne qui parlait.

**« - Ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est une lutte entre hommes et ici les femmes ne sont pas les bienvenues. »**

**« - Tu es saoul ! »** Dit à nouveau la fille.

**« - Ecoute ton amie et retire-toi, je ne veux pas te blesser. »** Dit Heero au chinois.

**« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas saoul ! »** Dit Wufei en se lançant sur Heero pour essayer de le frapper. Mais de nouveau Heero l'esquiva. **« - Ne sois pas lâche et bats-toi ! ! »** Cria Wufei fâché.

**« - Wufei sale brute ! ! Jamais tu ne pourras gagner dans cet état ! »****  
**  
**« - Cesse d'être une gêne et rentre chez toi ! »** Cria Wufei à Hilde qui essayait encore de l'arrêter.

Heero observa le regard obscur du chinois qui paraissait être allumé par la fureur. Wufei se lança à nouveau sur lui, mais de nouveau le Zéro se déplaça et Wufei atterrit contre un des spectateurs. Les forts bras du spectateur qui se l'était reçu le repoussèrent pour qu'il retourne dans le cercle en face de Heero.

**« - Wufei ! Arrête ça ! »** Ordonna une troisième voix, et Wufei se retourna, contrarié.

**« - Barton ! Laisse-moi donner une leçon à ce Zéro… je vais lui donner sa raclée du siècle ! »** Fit-il en reportant son attention sur Heero.

**« - Dans ton état, c'est lui qui te donnera la raclée du siècle ! »** Fit Trowa en voyant l'état du chinois.

Quatre arriva à côté de Heero qui observait seulement les deux joueurs sans intervenir.

**« - S'il te plaît Wufei, calme-toi… »** Fit Hilde en s'approchant de Trowa et de Wufei.

**« - Schbeiker cesse de t'inquiéter ! »** S'écria Wufei voulant la faire taire.

**« - Hilde, aide-moi à sortir Wufei d'ici, crois-tu que Duo accepterait de l'accueillir ? »** Demanda Trowa.

Heero écarquilla les yeux en entendant le prénom de Duo. Comment pensaient-ils laisser ce type avec lui ? Ce garçon était saoul et s'il le blessait ? Mais pourquoi diable pensait-il à cela ? Pourquoi devait-il se préoccuper du quaterback de l'équipe rivale ? Après tout, ce chinois était son ami.

**« - Non Trowa, papa est à la maison et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas que Duo reçoive ses amis à la maison… encore moins qu'ils restent dormir. »** Lui rappela Hilde.

**« - Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous occupiez de moi… »** S'écria Wufei avec colère.

**« - Je vais l'emmener avec moi alors. »** Décréta Trowa ignorant le chinois et il le prit par les épaules.

**« - Quoi ? Pas avec Catherine ! ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va à nouveau essayer de m'empoisonner avec cette soupe infâme ! ! »** Se plaignit Wufei.

**« - Prend les clés de la voiture dans la poche de mon pantalon, nous devrions emmener Wufei avant qu'il ne se donne plus en spectacle. »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit Hilde.

Hilde prit les clés dans la poche du pantalon de Trowa comme il le lui avait demandé sous le regard curieux de Quatre. Pourquoi cette fille agissait-elle aussi familièrement avec lui ? Durant tout le temps où ils avaient discutés, il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander s'il avait une petite-amie… et maintenant il partait de la fête sans qu'il puise le saluer. Il espérait que prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient ne serait pas lors de leur prochain match.

Heero observa la scène avec confusion. Qui était cette fille qui avait mentionnée le père de Duo ? Il se rappelait que le chinois l'avait appelé Schbeiker. Elle ne pouvait pas être la sœur de Duo, puisque son nom de famille à lui, c'était Maxwell. Alors qui était-elle ? Existait-il plusieurs Duo à l'université du Lotus-Blanc ? Impossible, Duo n'était pas un nom commun… il devrait vérifier… mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de vérifier tout ce qui se rapportait au quaterback du Lotus-Blanc ?

Il secoua la tête pour éloigner toutes ces questions de sa tête.

**« - Tout va bien Heero ? »** Demanda Quatre en regardant son ami à ses côtés, alors que les trois autres personnes s'étaient déjà éloignées et que les gens s'intéressaient à nouveau de la fête.

**« - Hn. »** Fit Heero en commençant à marcher.

**« - Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. »** Dit Quatre en suivant son ami hors de la maison. **« - Tu peux me dire ce qui arrive ? »**

**« - J'aimerais le savoir aussi… »** Répondit Heero pour lui-même à haute voix.

_« Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Ou plus précisément, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_ Se demanda Heero alors qu'il suivait Quatre.

**« - Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi Heero ?** **»** Demanda Quatre en voyant que Heero le suivait en silence.

**« - Hn. »** Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

**« - Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais à cette fête. »** Déclara Quatre quelques minutes plus tard tandis qu'il démarrait la voiture et sortait de l'enceinte de la maison de Relena.

**« - Moi non plus, mais je suis venu parce que j'avais besoin de parler avec toi. »** Dit Heero en se rappelant le motif de sa présence chez Relena.

**« - A quel sujet ? »** Demanda Quatre, intrigué.

**« - Ca serait mieux que nous en parlions demain. »** Répondit Heero, il ne voulait penser à rien pour l'instant, il était encore trop confus pour pouvoir ordonner ses idées.

**« - Bien sur ! Dis-moi où tu veux que je te retrouve. »**

**« - A la bibliothèque de l'université, à dix heure et demi. »**

**« - Très bien, j'y serai. »**

* * *

La matinée s'annonçait dégagée et le ciel était encore bleu, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Cependant, les murmures des gens se trouvant dans cette énorme salle empêchaient quelqu'un de pouvoir se concentrer comme il le voulait sur ses études. Pourquoi si cela était une bibliothèque, il y avait autant de bruit ?

Duo était assit à une de ces tables en essayant de se concentrer sur ses maudites formules de mathématiques qu'il devait à tout prix connaître. Il se massa une tempe avec les doigts, tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer ce que disait ce lourd livre plus épais qu'une bible. Mais ses oreilles n'arrivaient pas à faire abstraction des conversations des personnes qui l'entourait, parlant d'une photographie dans le journal scolaire et d'une bagarre durant la fête d'hier soir. Et dans sa tête, au lieu d'une formule de mathématiques, il y avait la question _« Quelle photographie ? Et quelle bagarre ? »._ De plus, quelques filles en le voyant, s'étaient mises à chuchoter quelque chose entre elles. Il savait que maintenant que le championnat commencerait, il deviendrait populaire, mais le genre de ricanement qu'elles avaient n'était en rien de l'admiration. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

**« - Maxwell, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir d'aussi bonne heure aujourd'hui ! »** Duo leva la tête pour regarder Wufei qui l'observait avec un sourire et des lunettes noires sur le nez.

**« - Tu sais, l'examen est jeudi il faut que je m'y mette à fond.** **»** Répondit Duo en essayant de sourire tout en regardant avec curiosité les lunettes noires.

**« - Et comment t'en sors-tu Duo ? »** Interrogea Trowa qui arrivait derrière Wufei.

**« - Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, il y a trop de bruit dans cette bibliothèque. Outre le fait que toutes les discutions se centrent sur une photographie du journal de l'école et je dois avouer que ça m'intrigue. »** Dit Duo en se sentant curieux.

**« - Ah oui ? »** Dit Wufei en sortant de sous son bras ledit journal.** « - Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans, voyons ça. » **Dit-il en ouvrant le magasine tandis que Trowa regardait par-dessus son épaule.

**« - Ils parlent aussi d'une bagarre pendant la fête d'hier soir. Vous avez vu quelque chose ? »** Interrogea Duo alors que Wufei se cachait derrière le journal et que Trowa souriait.

**« - Nous avons effectivement vu quelque chose Duo.** **» **Répondit Trowa alors qu'il observait le visage rouge de son ami chinois.

**« - Tiens, prend le journal, je rentre chez moi… »** Déclara alors subitement Wufei en se levant de la chaise et en quittant rapidement la bibliothèque. Duo l'observa sans comprendre, alors que Trowa continuait de sourire.

**« - Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui arrive à Wufei ? Et pourquoi il porte ces lunettes noires ? »**

**« - Gueule de bois… »** Répondit simplement Trowa, tandis qu'il sortait une liste de livres de son sac.

Duo le regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi Wufei portait-il ces lunettes noires ? Et pourquoi au moment où il avait mentionné la bagarre il était devenu aussi nerveux ?

**« - Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui s'est battu ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Ce n'était pas vraiment une bagarre Duo. »** Répondit Trowa en le regardant. **« - Il était tellement saoul qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Et l'autre a démontré beaucoup de noblesse en ne profitant pas de son état d'ébriété… donc il n'y a pas eu de bagarre. »** Conclu Trowa en se replongeant dans son livre.

**« - Bah ! Vous avez dû vous ennuyer à cette fête. »** Déclara Duo en tendant le bras pour prendre le journal que Wufei avait laissé sur la table. Trowa se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement.

**« - Pas vraiment. »** Murmura-t-il sans regarder Duo, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à regarder quelque chose sur le journal pour prêter attention aux paroles de son ami.

Le regard de Duo se porta sur une photographie qui occupait une demi-page de la section sport du journal scolaire et c'était plus le texte qui accompagnait cette dernière qui avait attiré son attention.

_« Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe d'Oz plaque le quaterback du Lotus-Blanc… mais considérez-vous que ceci était réellement un plaquage ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une étreinte ? Jugez par vous-mêmes. »_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, comment était-ce possible que cette photographie montre Heero en train de l'étreindre et lui en train de rougir ? Il comprenait maintenant les murmures des filles et les petits rires en le voyant.

Comme avaient-ils obtenu cette photo ? Peut-être quelqu'un avec un appareil photo avec un zoom avait réussi à la prendre. Il se sentit rougir en voyant cette photographie et en se rappelant les sensations que la simple vue des yeux cobalts de Heero avait produit sur lui. De plus, ce léger contact de ses mains quand ils s'étaient séparés à l'arrêt de bus ne pouvait être oublié.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ? »** Demanda Trowa en voyant l'attitude de son ami.

**« - Non rien, j'essaye d'étudier. »** Dit-il en pliant le journal rapidement et en se rappelant de son examen. **« - Seulement ici, il y a trop de bruit, ça ressemble plus à une cafeteria qu'à une bibliothèque. »** Se plaignit le natté.

**« - Bon, je te propose autre chose alors ? »** Fit Trowa en se levant et en regardant Duo.

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit-il sans comprendre.

**« - J'ai besoin d'un livre sur l'anatomie et ici il n'y est pas, c'est pourquoi je vais aller à la bibliothèque d'Oz le chercher. »**

**« - A Oz ! »** Fit-il, surpris. **« - Mais tu n'auras pas le droit de l'emprunter. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'emprunter, j'ai seulement besoin de quelques renseignements que je pourrais annoter sur une feuille. Là-bas, c'est plus silencieux et tu auras plus de livres pour t'aider à étudier. Tu viens ? »**

Duo resta silencieux alors qu'il réfléchissait. Aller à Oz… et s'il le voyait à nouveau ? Comment réagirait-il après avoir vu cette photographie dans le journal ? Mais il y avait très peu de chance de le croiser un samedi à la bibliothèque de son université. L'enceinte d'Oz était très grande pour au moins penser le voir à nouveau là-bas… mais pourquoi cette pensée loin de le réjouir, l'attristée ? … Non, il devait se concentrer sur ses livres et sur rien d'autre.

**« - Oui, allons-y. »** Fit Duo en rassemblant ses cours, ses livres et le journal avant de suivre Trowa en direction de la bibliothèque d'Oz.

* * *

Quatre ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque de son université. Il était arrivé avec un peu d'avance sur Heero pour pouvoir tranquillement lire son courrier électronique et y répondre. Puisque chez lui, ses sœurs ne lui laissaient pas le faire dans le calme qu'il souhaiterait.

Le lieu était si silencieux que ça donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais en marchant à travers les rangées de livres, il put se rendre compte qu'une bonne partie des tables et des box **_(1)_** était occupées et que beaucoup d'étudiants étaient plongés dans leurs études.

Il portait son ordinateur portable pour pouvoir se connecter au réseau et vérifier son courrier, pouvoir calculer les nouveaux tableaux d'impôts et finaliser ses devoirs. Comme il haïssait sa future carrière, mais il était doué dans ça. Il haïssait le jour où il avait pris en charge le poste que son père voulait qu'il prenne.

Toutefois, et sans que son père ne s'en rende compte, il avait également étudié la musique comme passe-temps. Il avait découvert qu'il était un très bon joueur de violon et il adorait ça.

Il avança de manière décidé en cherchant un box libre pour pouvoir se connecter au réseau. Quand il vit la grande silhouette d'une fille blonde qui s'approchait de lui. Il sourit en la voyant.

**« - Bonjour Dorothy. »** Salua-t-il avec un sourire en voyant la blonde qui s'arrêtait devant lui.

**« - Salut Quatre ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que tu réviserais chez toi toute la journée. »** Dit-elle en voyant les livres et l'ordinateur que le blond portait dans les bras.

**« - Pas du tout. »** Fit-il en souriant.

**« - Je vois, et tu es venu seulement pour réviser tes cours ? »** Demanda la blonde avec curiosité.

**« - En réalité non, je dois rencontrer Heero dans quelques minutes. »**

**« - Avec Heero ! »** S'exclama la blonde avec surprise.

**« - Oui, pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il alors que Dorothy portait sa main à la poche de sa veste et sortait son téléphone portable.

**« - Je dois informer Relena que Heero sera ici. »****  
**  
**« - Attend Dorothy… »** Fit Quatre en posant la main sur le téléphone de Dorothy pour l'empêcher de composer le numéro. **« - Relena est-elle réellement intéressée par Heero ou est-ce comme pour les autres ? » **Interrogea Quatre en regardant fixement la blonde, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

**« - Comme d'habitude Quatre, comme d'habitude. »** Dit Dorothy en souriant.

**« - Heero n'est pas comme les autres, tu devrais le lui dire. »**  
**  
« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Est-il comme toi ? »** Demanda la blonde, faisant sursauter Quatre avec sa dernière question.

**« - Non ! »** Dit-il en levant quelque peu la voix, s'attirant des _« Ssshhh »_ de toute la bibliothèque.

**« - Tu devrais plus te contrôler Quatre. Et si Heero n'est pas comme les autres et s'il n'est pas comme toi… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ça sera leur problème. »**

**« - Heero est mon ami… »****  
**  
**« - Si tu es réellement son ami, dis-lui de cesser de lui résister. Tu sais très bien comment elle est, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, d'une manière ou d'une autre… »** Et sur ces mots elle sortit de la bibliothèque pour parler au téléphone.

C'était vrai, Relena était une enfant capricieuse qui obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait. Comme le disait Dorothy, d'une manière ou d'une autre et peut lui importait les moyens pour y arriver.

* * *

Trowa et Duo marchaient en discutant avec animation. Bien que celui qui discutait avec animation était principalement Duo, Trowa se contentant seulement de dire oui ou non. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Duo, il savait que c'était la manière d'agir de son meilleur ami, il le connaissait depuis des années et il avait toujours eu cette expression sérieuse.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Duo fut surpris du silence qui régnait dans le lieu. On avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, mais il fut encore plus surpris, en voyant qu'il y avait des élèves qui étudiaient silencieusement dans les box ou sur les tables. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas la bibliothèque de son université plutôt ?

Duo posa ses affaires sur une des tables libres, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans l'université d'Oz et il se sentait quelque peu intimidé, même jusque dans la bibliothèque on pouvait y voir le luxe de cette école. Mais personne ne paraissait leur prêter attention et cela le tranquillisait un peu.

Trowa se dirigea jusqu'aux étagères de livres en cherchant celui dont il avait besoin, tandis que Duo commençait de nouveau à étudier ses formules de mathématiques qui le torturaient tant, mais même en étant dans cette université, il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à ce joueur aux yeux couleur cobalt.

Etant maintenant dans l'université où ce joueur était inscrit, il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser que peut-être il pourrait le voir. Il ne cessait pas de se retourner quand il entendait quelqu'un entrer, en espérant que peut-être ce soit lui… mais seulement ses espoirs étaient vains, il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ce serait lors de leur prochain match. Et seulement à la condition qu'il réussisse son examen.

Mais dans sa tête, loin de pouvoir mémoriser les formules, il y avait des questions sur ce joueur qu'il ne connaissait que depuis hier. De toutes les universités pourquoi était-ce celle-là ? Pourquoi s'était-il comporté de cette manière sur le terrain ? Pourquoi l'avait-il attendu à la fin du match ? Qu'elle était cette question au sujet d'une sœur jumelle ? Avait-il une petite-amie ? … mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces pensées idiotes ? Il était évident qu'il devait avoir une petite-amie, un garçon aussi superbe que lui ne pouvait pas être libre. Pourquoi devait-il être celui qui est gay et qui ressent ce type d'émotions que le joueur commençait à réveiller en lui ? Il savait que le prochain match contre Oz serait une torture avec ce regard cobalt fixé sur lui.

Quatre vérifiait son courrier et terminait d'envoyer ses devoirs quand quelque chose lui fit lever les yeux vers les étagères de livres. Trowa n'était pas loin de lui, regardant une étagère de livres de médecine. Il sentit sa bouche s'asséchait et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne pensait pas le revoir à nouveau aussi rapidement et encore moins à Oz, bien qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Trowa sentit quelqu'un l'observait et lâcha des yeux le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Quatre.

Quatre se sentit rougir en voyant qu'il était découvert. Que pouvait-il lui dire maintenant ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il s'avança vers lui en souriant.

Pourquoi le regard du blond l'avait-il fait se sentir étonné ? Il savait qu'en étant à Oz il courait le risque que quelqu'un le reconnaisse comme étant un des joueurs du Lotus-Blanc, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir à nouveau Quatre. Le jour précédent c'était très bien passé alors qu'il discutait avec le blond, pour quelqu'un de riche, il était très simple et gentil. Mais ce frisson en prenant sa main… ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà ressentit avant avec quelqu'un, pas même avec les filles.

**« - Salut Trowa ! »** Dit Quatre en souriant largement. Trowa lui retourna son sourire.

**« - Bonjour Quatre. »** Répondit-il.

**« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »** Dit-il en souriant, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur sur le point de lui sortir de la poitrine.

**« - Je regrette d'être parti si rapidement hier soir sans te dire au revoir. » **Dit Trowa en reposant le livre sur l'étagère. Le blond se rappela alors de la manière dont cette fille avait sortit les clés de la poche du pantalon de Trowa, et son sourire s'effaça légèrement.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me doute que ta petite-amie et ton ami étaient plutôt pressé… »**

**« - Ma petite-amie ? »** Demanda Trowa en interrompant Quatre sans comprendre.

**« - La fille brune, à qui tu as demandé de sortir les clés de la poche de ton pantalon. »**

**« - Ah, Hilde, ce n'est pas ma petite-amie. »** Expliqua Trowa sans savoir pourquoi. Quatre se sentit soulagé en l'écoutant et son sourire revint, il ne pouvait pas le croire. **« - C'est la demi-sœur de Duo, elle est très gentille. Nous sommes amis depuis que nous sommes enfants, je n'ai pas de petite-amie. »**

**« - Demi-sœur ? »**

**« - Oui, le père de Hilde n'est pas celui de Duo. Donc ils sont des demi-frères, c'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas les mêmes noms de famille, si c'est ce que tu te demandais. »**

**« - C'est assez hors du commun, mais je suppose que c'est typique des familles américaine. » **Dit Quatre en se sentant de nouveau nerveux en voyant les yeux émeraudes du plus grand le regarder. **« - Tu cherches quelque chose ? »** Demanda Quatre en voyant la liste que Trowa avait posé sur l'étagère.

**« - Oui, un livre d'anatomie, mais je crois que je ne le trouverais pas ici non plus. »** Répondit Trowa désabusé.  
**  
« - N'as-tu pas essayé de chercher sur internet ? »** Demanda Quatre, à ces mots, le petit sourire de Trowa s'effaça.

**« - Je ne l'ai pas. »** Répondit-il sèchement.

**« - Si tu veux, nous pouvons chercher ce dont tu as besoin sur mon ordinateur portable, je l'ai laissé sur ma table. »**

**« - Je te remercie. »** Répondit Trowa.

Quatre marcha avec Trowa jusqu'au box en se sentant heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec le joueur. Au moins il savait qu'il n'avait pas de petite-amie et cela le faisait se sentir satisfait. Il l'aimait, il aimait beaucoup Trowa, comme il n'avait jamais aimé aucun autre avant. Il se souvint alors de la manière avec laquelle il l'avait démoli sur le terrain, quand il avait senti ses forts bras le plaquant au sol, et ce souvenir le tourmentait. Mais il savait très que jamais Trowa ne s'intéresserait à lui, c'était seulement un rêve idiot.

* * *

Heero ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque d'Oz en se sentant quelque peu étrange. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui le rendait alerte. Quelque chose qui le faisait réagir. Un arôme qu'il connaissait et qui provenait de l'intérieur du lieu.

Il se mit à chercher Quatre du regard, il devait déjà être arrivé, Quatre était extrêmement ponctuel. Mais en laissant vaquer son regard, il put remarquer quelqu'un assit sur une des tables du centre de la bibliothèque.

Que faisait-il à Oz ? …

Pourquoi en voyant ce joueur assit seul à cette table le faisait se sentir aussi bizarre ? Baissant un peu les yeux, il put voir qu'il lisait un livre de Mathématiques. Ainsi donc, le coach Zechs avait raison et il avait des problèmes dans cette matière. Quel cursus étudiait le garçon pour qu'il ait un auteur de livre de maths pareil ?

Se sentant inexplicablement étrange, Duo leva les yeux et porta son regard sur la porte. Il se sentit nerveux quand il se rendit compte que Heero, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe d'Oz marchait droit vers lui.

Il y a quelques minutes, il se retournait vers la porte en désirant le voir, mais à présent en le voyant pourquoi avait-il envie de partir en courant ? Le réprimanderait-il pour être dans une bibliothèque qui n'appartenait pas à son université ? Non, cela il en doutait. Peut-être n'allait-il pas vers lui, mais vers quelqu'un d'autre. Donc il décida d'ignorer son cœur qui paraissait sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine et essayer de se concentrer sur ses maudites formules.

**« - Étudier ce livre ne t'aidera pas beaucoup pour ton examen. »** Fit alors une voix près de lui.

En entendant cette même voix que hier quand il exigeait son nom, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. La rougeur qu'il avait eue en le voyant de loin avait augmenté en le sentant maintenant aussi près. Il se tourna pour le regarder et plongea à nouveau dans la mer cobalt de son regard. Pourquoi ce joueur l'observait-il aussi attentivement ? Pourquoi sa seule vue lui provoquait des sensations étranges ?

Heero se sentit engloutit par les deux prunelles violettes du quaterback du Lotus-Blanc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait été cette force invisible qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à cette table où il paraissait être concentré son livre de mathématiques, oubliant complètement son rendez-vous avec Quatre.

**« - Bon… Bonjour Heero ! »** Dit Duo avec un sourire quelque peu nerveux.

**« - Hn. »** Répondit Heero, retrouvant sa façon d'agir froidement.

**« - Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici. »** Fit le natté, essayant d'entamer une conversation.

**« - Et pourquoi je ne serais pas ici, c'est la bibliothèque d'Oz. »** Duo se sentit énervé par les mots du joueur, il avait l'impression qu'il lui disait que lui n'avait rien à faire ici. Que seuls les riches en avaient le droit.

**« - A ce que je sache, c'est un pays libre et je peux aller où je veux. Et si j'en ai envie, je peux venir lire ici si ça me chante. Et si l'envie me prend de manger, je le ferais ici également. »** Déclara Duo de manière sarcastique en baissant le regard vers le livre qu'il lisait.

Heero le regarda de nouveau, pourquoi est-ce que Duo lui parlait ce ton, l'attaquant sans raison ? Et plus encore, pourquoi s'était-il avancé vers lui ? Ce qu'il devait faire c'était chercher Quatre et de sortir en le laissant avec ce qu'il faisait. En quoi ça le regardait s'il réussissait ou non dans une matière ? S'il ratait et que cela l'empêchait de jouer, c'était mieux pour lui, non ?  
**  
« - Il est évident que c'est un pays libre et il est évident que tu peux aller où tu veux. Et tant que l'arôme de ce que tu manges n'arrive pas aux narines des autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas apporter ton déjeuner ici. »** Duo releva les yeux vers lui en entendant cette réponse elle aussi sarcastique. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il voulait seulement pouvoir être seul et se concentrer sur ses révisions. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot.

**« - Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - De quoi ? »**

**« - Que c'est un pays libre ? »**

Des _« Ssshhh »_ s'élevèrent dans toute la bibliothèque. Duo avait élevé la voix sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et ils le faisaient taire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus qu'avant avec Heero qui le regardait fixement en prime.

**« - Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas dehors pour continuer à se disputer ? »** Dit Heero en prenant Duo par le bras.

**« - Ouch ! ! »** Cria Duo en se détachant brusquement de Heero tandis que le regard de ce dernier se posait sur les bleus au niveau du bras du natté qui venaient d'être mis à découvert.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'ais fais ? »** Demanda Heero en voyant les marques mauves qui se trouvaient sur l'avant-bras du natté et qui s'étendaient sûrement le long du bras.

Duo se perdit dans la mer bleue de ses yeux, que pouvait-il dire ? S'il lui disait que c'était rien, il lui en demanderait plus. Ou s'était-il fait ça ? Ou s'il les avait déjà avant le match ? Mais que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question.

**« - Rien. »** Fut tout ce qu'il répondit, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Tu t'ais battu après le match ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Non. »** Dit à nouveau Duo.

**« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as ces bleus ? Si ce n'est pas à cause du match d'hier et que tu ne t'ais pas battu, ou les as-tu eus ? Ou plutôt, comment les as-tu eu ? »** Insista Heero en voyant le sérieux du joueur.

**« - Ca ne te regarde pas, que cherches-tu Heero ? »** Fit Duo en se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Depuis qu'il avait connu le quaterback, depuis cette fois à l'arrêt d'autobus, il avait vu un regard de bonheur sur son visage. Et même hier, ce joueur avait l'air content et satisfait de lui-même, alors pourquoi maintenant ses yeux reflétaient une trace de douleur ? Qui était le responsable de ses bleus ? En avait-il plus sur le reste de son corps ?

**« - Je veux que tu viennes avec moi un instant. »** Exigea Heero en prenant Duo par l'épaule pour ne pas le blesser à nouveau.

**« - Attend, où m'emmènes-tu ? »** Demanda Duo en commençant à le suivre, il ne voulait pas faire un esclandre dans la bibliothèque d'Oz.

Heero empoigna les livres de Duo et il le traina jusqu'aux toilettes pour homme de la bibliothèque. S'il se plaignait des coups, il devait sérieusement avoir mal. Comment est-ce que sa famille ne s'en était pas rendu compte ?

Heero posa les affaires sur les lavabos de la pièce et resta silencieux en observant Duo attentivement. Il faisait la même taille que lui, cela il l'avait déjà remarqué, peut-être qu'il était un peu plus petit que lui, mais seulement un peu. Il était mince, suffisamment pour lui permettre de courir vite. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient bien définis, signe qu'il s'entrainait beaucoup.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »** Demanda Duo nerveusement en voyant l'examen minutieux que le joueur d'Oz lui faisait subir.

**« - Je veux que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt. »** Dit Heero avec sérieux.

Duo se sentit encore plus nerveux. Enlever son tee-shirt ? Pourquoi et pour quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas la demande du jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt.

**« - Non, pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?** **» **Dit Duo nerveusement.

**« - Je veux voir ces marques de coups. »** Dit Heero en s'approchant du cou de Duo.

Duo se contenta de fermer les yeux en le sentant aussi près de lui. Il n'avait pas la force de se déplacer.

**« - Ce ne sont pas des bleus qui apparaissent lors d'un match.** **»** Dit Heero en laissant glisser son doigt sur la peau blanche du quaterback.

Duo fit un pas en arrière en sentant ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait avec cette légère caresse. Pourquoi en glissant son doigt sur sa peau, sa respiration avait commencé à devenir irrégulière et sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment. Il avait fortement serré ses lèvres pour éviter qu'un gémissement s'échappe de sa gorge.

**« - Non, ils viennent pas de là. »** Confirma Duo, légèrement en colère**. « - Et tu n'as pas le droit d'essayer de savoir d'où ils viennent. »****  
**  
Duo récupéra ses affaires sur le lavabo et sortit rapidement des toilettes. Heero l'observa d'un air étonné. Pourquoi s'était-il mit dans cet état alors qu'il essayait de savoir d'où provenaient ces coups ?

Il sortit après lui, il voulait en savoir plus sur ce quaterback. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'en savoir plus ? Quelle était cette étrange sensation qui l'avait envahi quand il avait touché sa peau ? …

**« - Duo attend ! »** Fit Heero en essayant de stopper le natté qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers la partie principale de la bibliothèque.

**« - Bonjour Heero je suis heureuse de te voir ! »** Fit une voix féminine.

Duo se retourna au moment où une fille blonde arrêtait Heero en l'enlaçant par le cou. Sans pouvoir l'éviter il fit demi-tour pour reprendre sa route, étonné et blessé en voyant cette image. Il poursuivit son chemin, mais cette fois vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait plus la tête à étudier.

**« - Comme je le pensais… petite-amie. »** Remarqua-t-il à voix basse, en quittant l'enceinte d'Oz et en courant pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce lieu.

**_A suivre…_**

**_(1)_****_ Box : _**_A ma plus grand honte pour ça, je n'ai pas du tout su comment traduire ce mot qui en version originale est « cubículos » signifiant donc Box, et je dois avouer que dans les bibliothèques que je fréquente, il n'y a rien s'apparentant de près ou de loin à un box ou un endroit s'y apparentant donc j'ai traduit le mot tel quel… enfin si quelqu'un à une meilleure traduction à me proposer, qu'il ou elle n'hésite pas._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
Basé sur Gundam Wing  
Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**TU DOIS JOUER**

Pourquoi depuis ce jour-là dans la bibliothèque d'Oz ne cessait-il pas de penser à ce joueur ? Il savait que dans son esprit il ne devrait y avoir que l'examen qu'il devait passer, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait le livre de mathématiques il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de la manière avec laquelle Heero l'avait trainé jusqu'aux toilettes et avec ses doigts il avait parcouru sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas éviter les rougeurs d'envahir son visage rien qu'en se le rappelant. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas éviter que sa mémoire lui envoie également l'image de cette blonde qu'il avait vu s'accrocher à son cou avec familiarité.

Il faisait jouait le crayon entre ses doigts, tandis que son menton était posé sur son autre main alors qu'il devrait faire son examen. Mais il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer, il savait qu'il devait réussir s'il voulait jouer le prochain match contre l'Université de Rocquefeller, les champions de l'année passée. Mais dans sa tête il existait seulement l'image du joueur d'Oz…

Le coach Zechs lui avait donné l'occasion de manquer les entraînements pour qu'il révise cet examen. Mais il savait que cela serait la seule fois qu'il le lui permettrait s'il continuait à avoir des notes aussi basses comme jusqu'à présent. Il savait qu'il ne jouerait non seulement pas les matchs suivants, mais également aucun autre. Les joueurs de Football devaient impérativement réussir toutes leurs matières principales, ce n'était pas important qu'ils aient tout juste la moyenne (soit 70 points), ce qui était important c'était qu'ils réussissent.

**« - Duo Maxwell ! ! »** Cria une voix féminine qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Et il leva la tête pour voir devant lui une jeune femme aux yeux bleus et aux courts cheveux noirs.

**« - Professeur Noin ? »****  
**  
**« - Si tu as du temps pour regarder par la fenêtre, cela veut dire que tu as terminé ton examen. Donc donne-le-moi. »** Duo baissa alors le regard vers sa copie qui était à moitié complétée.

**« - Non professeur Noin, je n'ai pas encore terminé. »** Répondit Duo nerveusement.

**« - Ce que tu n'a pas fait en deux heures, tu ne le feras pas durant les cinq minutes qu'il te reste avant la fin. Donc donne-moi ta copie maintenant. »** Déclara-telle, et cette fois elle tendit la main pour que Duo lui donne l'examen.

Duo rassembla ses copies d'un air résigné, l'enseignante avait raison. Il était resté trop longtemps distrait avec ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tout faire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, c'était attendre que le professeur corrige sa copie et si de nouveau il avait un 68, il la supplierait de lui accorder les deux points supplémentaires comme la fois précédente et jouer ainsi contre Rocquefeller.

**« - Bien Duo, tu resteras là pendant que je corrige ton devoir. »****  
**  
Le professeur Noin se dirigea alors jusqu'à son bureau avec quelques copies dans la main. Tous les élèves finirent par sortir, sauf lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était une chance ou un malheur que le professeur Noin et le coach Zechs étaient amis depuis l'université. Le professeur Noin devait d'abord corriger l'examen de Duo pour savoir s'il jouerait ou non vendredi. Et ce résultat elle le donnerait directement à Zechs.

Duo retourna à sa contemplation du néant en regardant par la fenêtre. Entretemps le professeur corrigés les succès et les erreurs dans l'examen du natté.

* * *

Hilde marchait dans le couloir de l'Université de Littérature avec un air mécontent sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enseignant lui avait assigné un tel compagnon pour l'exposé ! Elle aurait préféré faire le travail tout seule que d'avoir ce goujat près d'elle, et elle devait maintenant supporter sa compagnie pour le reste du semestre…

**« - J'insiste sur le fait que nous devrions travailler chez l'un de nous pour faire le travail que nous devons faire. »****  
**  
Les yeux bleus de Hilde se clouèrent dans les yeux noirs de son compagnon avec fureur.

**« - Bon sang Wufei ! ! Si tu ne veux pas aller à la bibliothèque et moi chez nous, alors tu n'as qu'à faire ta partie et moi la mienne. Nous éviterons de devoir nous voir en face… »** S'écria-t-elle en se stoppant face au chinois, les mains sur les hanches.

**« - L'enseignant se rendra compte que nous aurons fait ce travail séparément, nous n'écrivons pas de la même manière… »** Répondit tranquillement le chinois.

**« - Évidemment, puis j'écris mieux que toi toute façon… »** Wufei sourit devant ce que dit la brune.

**« - C'est pourquoi c'est toi qui te chargeras de tout ce qui est du recopiage et de la mise en forme. »** Dit-il avec un sourire triomphal.

**« - Quoi ! Je ne ferais pas tout le travail, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire ! »****  
**  
**« - Tu te plains de mon écriture, si c'est toi qui t'en charge, tu seras sûre que ça seras bien écrit. »****  
**  
**« - Tu es lourd ! Je ne te supporte pas ! »** S'écria Hilde en lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner de lui.

**« - C'est réciproque. »** Répondit Wufei avec sarcasme en suivant Hilde, qui se contenta de rougir de colère.

**« - Nous ne survivrons pas à ce semestre sans nous entretuer. »** Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Une voiture décapotable rose était stationnée face à l'Université des Sciences. Une fille portant des lunettes de soleil attrapa son téléphone qui était posé sur le siège passager et composa un des numéros qui était en mémoire dans le répertoire, tandis que son regard ne quittait pas l'entrée de l'université. Elle savait que la personne qu'elle cherchait devrait ici être, elle s'assurait seulement qu'il ne soit pas encore sorti.

La tonalité résonna pour la quatrième fois sans qu'elle n'ait encore de réponse.

**« - Allez Dorothy, répond ! »** S'impatienta la jeune fille dans sa voiture, le téléphone collé à son oreille.

Pas loin de là, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus clair regardait avec antipathie son indicateur d'appel qui s'affichait, elle savait qui c'était et elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais elle avait fait l'erreur de laisser son téléphone allumé. Par chance elle l'avait mit en mode vibreur et évitait ainsi que l'enseignant se rende compte qu'il sonnait.

Elle prit avec colère l'appareil, laissant tomber son stylo et se baissa pour faire mine de le récupérer et ainsi répondre en même temps sans se faire remarquer.

**« - Relena ! Je suis encore en cours, tu sais que tu ne dois pas m'interrompre, je ne sortirai pas encore … »**

**« - Je veux seulement que tu me confirme quelque chose… Heero est aussi dans la salle ? »******

« - Oui, oui il est ici. Pourquoi ? »

**« - Je voulais seulement savoir, bye. »**_  
_  
Relena raccrocha son téléphone, elle voulait voir Heero et lui proposer de le ramenait, elle pensait qu'il faisait seulement son difficile avec elle et elle adorait ça. Vendredi elle l'avait perdu parmi la foule qu'il y avait à la fête et samedi quand elle était allée le rejoindre à la bibliothèque d'Oz grâce à Dorothy, elle avait essayé de profiter du fait qu'il était distrait pour l'embrasser. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait alors regardé froidement et avait écarté ses bras de son cou pour sortir en courant. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'appeler mais il l'avait ignorée. Ou peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu.

Pendant les entraînements sur le terrain de football, elle essayait toujours d'attirer son attention, mais il ne paraissait pas la voir. Pourquoi ses techniques qui avaient fonctionné avec d'autres, ne fonctionnaient pas avec lui ?

Elle n'aimait pas courir après les garçons, mais avec lui elle devrait le faire, puisqu'il ne paraissait pas la voir. Et dans quelques minutes maintenant, il ne tarderait pas sortir de son dernier cours de la journée et ainsi donc de l'université.

Elle réfléchissait encore à ce qu'elle lui dirait, quand la silhouette de Heero apparut devant son champ de vision. Elle retira rapidement ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle abandonna sur le siège passager et descendit de voiture pour aller à sa rencontre.

**« - Bonjour Heero ! »** S'écria joyeusement Relena en s'arrêtant devant lui avec un de ses sourire charmeur, mais Heero passa à côté d'elle sans la voir. Cela l'énerva.** « - Heero ! »** Le jeune homme se retourna et finit par la voir.

**« - Ah, Relena, que veux-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il froidement.

**« - Je… euh… je… »** Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensée à ce qu'elle lui dirait. **« - Tu veux que je t'accompagne au stade ? J'ai avec moi ma nouvelle voiture. »** Dit-elle en souriant tout en montrant le cabriolet rose garé à quelque pas.

Heero lui tourna le dos en regardant l'énorme stade qui se trouvait près du parking de son université sans prêter attention à la voiture qu'indiquait Relena. Il n'avait réellement besoin de personne pour l'emmener, de plus l'entraînement était à sept heures du soir, étant donné que le match de demain était à deux heures de l'après-midi. Est-ce que cette gamine ne le savait pas ?

Le sourire de Relena se crispa, comment avait-elle pu lui proposer de l'emmener au stade alors qu'il était seulement à quelque pas d'ici ? De plus, elle avait oublié que l'entraînement avait changé d'horaire.

Le son d'un klaxon attira leurs attentions et dissipa le silence tendu qui s'était formé entre eux.

**« - Heero ! Hey Heero ! J'ai besoin de parler avec toi. »** Heero se retourna pour voir Quatre dans sa voiture et il se dirigea vers lui en ignorant Relena.

Le regard de Relena pétilla de fureur en regardant Heero s'éloignait d'elle pour monter dans la voiture de Quatre. Pourquoi Heero ne s'intéressait-il pas à elle ? Elle savait qu'elle était jolie, de plus elle était riche et Heero n'était qu'un simple élève boursier. Tout garçon à sa place se sentirait heureux qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Mais elle savait déjà par Dorothy que Heero n'était pas comme les autres garçons avec qui elle était sortie et cela l'enchantait.

**« - Je t'aurais Heero. »** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même**. « - D'une manière ou d'une autre je t'aurais. »****

* * *

  
**

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait… pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ? …

Après avoir passé presque toute la semaine à étudier pour l'examen, quand il devait être concentré pour y répondre, il avait passé presque toute l'heure à penser à ce joueur d'Oz et, à cause de sa distraction, il avait maintenant raté l'examen.

Mais quand il avait supplié l'enseignant de le faire passer, en lui accordant les points dont il avait besoin. S'il avait manqué de deux à cinq points, le professeur Noin les lui aurait donnés, mais non. Il avait raté avec une note de 45 ! ! Et il ne jouerait pas le match contre Rocquefeller. Si au moins il avait raté quand il jouerait contre Victoria. Il savait que contre cette équipe, n'importe qui pourrait gagner. Mais Rocquefeller ! ! Le champion ! ! Ils avaient besoin de lui contre cette équipe et il n'y serait pas.

Il marchait de manière découragée en direction à l'arrêt d'autobus. Trowa allait sûrement l'engueuler pour avoir raté, mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'il pourrait faire. Seulement se mettre à étudier pour le prochain examen et réussir, sinon, il ne jouerait pas contre Oz et ce match compterait pour le championnat, puisque le précédent avait seulement été amical.

Des yeux bleu cobalt se posèrent sur la silhouette svelte qui marchait de l'autre côté de la rue. Ses cheveux marron, attachés en une tresse, se balançait doucement à chacun de ses pas.

Mais pourquoi était-il triste ? Pourquoi marchait-il de manière ralentie ? Depuis quand est-ce que ça l'intéressait de savoir ce qu'avait ce joueur ? Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de savoir la raison pour laquelle il était triste ?

Il secoua sa tête pour cesser de penser à ses bêtises quand il se rendit compte que Quatre ralentissait sur le bas-côté de la rue où Duo marchait.

**« - Bonjour Duo ! »** Dit Quatre quand il vit le natté.

Les yeux violets de Duo se posèrent dans les yeux cobalts de Heero avec surprise. Le responsable de son échec… il apparaissait justement quand il y pensait.

Heero fut étonné de voir que Quatre connaissait le quaterback de l'équipe rivale. Pourquoi le connaissait-il ? D'où le connaissait-il ? Pourquoi Duo lui souriait ?

**« - Salut Quatre ! Salut Heero ! »** Dit-il en s'approchant du blond et du brun.

**« - Tu veux qu'on te dépose ? »** Demanda Quatre en souriant.

**« - Vraiment ? »** Fit Duo, surpris. **« - Je ne veux pas que ça te dérange ! »**

**« - Ca ne me dérange pas du tout Duo, monte ! »****  
**  
Duo prit son sac à dos en main et le posa sur le siège arrière pour ensuite monter à son tour dans la voiture.

**« - Mes amis vont m'envier quand ils me verront dans une voiture comme la tienne ! »** Dit Duo en souriant et Quatre se contenta de sourire.

**« - Tu m'indique le chemin Duo. »****  
**  
**« - Bien sûr Quatre, tourne à droite à l'avenue suivante et quand tu arriveras au prochain croisement, tourne à gauche. »**

**« - Tu ne vis pas tellement loin de chez Heero. »****  
**  
**« - Ah bon ? »** Dit Duo en regardant le joueur de Oz qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'il était monté. **« - Tu vis par ici Heero ? » **Mais Heero se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire d'autre.

Duo parlait avec animation avec Quatre, tandis que Heero se contentait seulement d'observer, apparemment dans le vide. Les yeux bleus de Quatre l'observaient gentiment par le biais du rétroviseur, bien que Duo paraisse discuter joyeusement avec lui, il jetait tout le temps des petits coups d'œil au profil du joueur qui était sur le siège du copilote et qui restait silencieux.

Heero observait par le rétroviseur latéral de la voiture, l'image du natté qui s'y reflétait de manière parfaite. Il paraissait que la tristesse qu'il avait vu peu avant avait disparu en parlant avec Quatre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça le déranger de penser que c'était grâce à Quatre que le joueur du Lotus-Blanc était maintenant enjoué ?

**« - Pourquoi veux-tu que nous te laissions derrière Duo ? »** Demanda Quatre quand Duo lui demanda de le déposer à l'arrière de sa maison, sortant Heero de ses pensées.

**« - J'entre par la cour arrière, il n'y a pas de problème Quatre, tu n'as pas à faire tout le tour. »**

**« - Il n'y a aucun problème tu sais. »**

**« - Vraiment ne te dérange pas Quatre. »** La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un dise à son père que deux garçons l'avaient déposé devant leur maison en voiture et pas n'importe quelle voiture ; une belle voiture de sport rouge.

**« - Ok Duo, comme tu veux. »**

**« - Bon les gars, voici ma maison, quand l'envie vous en prendra venez me rendre visite. »** Dit Duo en sautant de la voiture et en prenant son lourd sac à dos noir du siège arrière, mais il clarifia toutefois : **« - Evidemment, venez avant six heures. »** Dit-il en riant et en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

**« - Merci beaucoup Duo ! »** Dit Quatre en souriant, tandis que Heero se contentait seulement de le regarder.

**« - C'est un plaisir de discuter avec vous, tu es très bavard Heero. »** Fit Duo de manière sarcastique, tandis que Quatre commençait à rire. **« - Bonne chance pour le match contre Victoria demain. »** Fit-il en levant la main pour les saluer.

**« - La même chose pour vous contre Rocquefeller. »** Dit Quatre en remettant la voiture en route.

**« - Merci ! ! ! ! »** Cria Duo tandis qu'il regardait la voiture s'éloignait et voyait Heero tournait son visage pour le voir une dernière fois. **« - Merci vraiment, parce qu'ils vont en avoir besoin… »**

Duo ouvrit le portail de la cour arrière pour entrer dans le jardin. Hilde était sûrement déjà rentrée de classes et devait être dans le salon en train de regarder un feuilleton et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit rentrer. Il se sentait attristé d'avoir raté en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer le prochain match. Non, il n'avait envie de discuter avec personne… bien qu'il était content d'avoir rencontré Quatre et Heero, la vérité était qu'il se sentait profondément découragé.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et vit alors dans la pièce deux personnes qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ensemble.

**« - Mets ce que je te dit ! ! C'est ainsi que les choses se sont passées et non de la manière dont tu le racontes. »** S'écria la voix de Hilde.

**« - Tout cela c'est un mensonge, si nous nous contentons seulement mettre un résumé de ces livres, ça ne sera que du recopiage. Je commente ce que j'ai vu à la télévision et ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux. »** Répliqua Wufei d'un ton contrarié.

**« - Nous n'avons rien pour prouver ton histoire ! Et si le professeur nous demande la bibliographie que dirons-nous ? »** Interrogea la fille.

**« - Que je suis la bibliographie. »** Répondit le garçon en riant.

**« - Wufei ! ! ! Tu es bête ! ! ! »**

**« - Est-ce une déclaration d'amour Schbeiker ? » **Demanda le chinois, amusé.

**« - Hum, hum, j'espère que je n'interromps rien… »****  
**  
Tous les deux se tournèrent pour voir dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine Duo qui les observait amusé. Il paraissait avoir assisté à une partie de la dispute.

**« - Duo ! ! ! C'est bien que tu sois là, sinon, je vais finir par utiliser ce couteau pour mettre un terme à la vie de ton ami. »** Dit Hilde en saisissant un couteau de cuisine.

**« - Et je vais finir par la noyer dans l'évier. »** Répondit Wufei tandis que Duo continuer de sourire d'un air amusé.

**« - Je vois que vous êtes égal à vous-même. »** Fit Duo en riant tandis qu'il laissait son sac à dos sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine. **« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les deux ? Vous travaillez… » **Dit-il en voyant la pile de livres qu'il y avait sur la table**. « - Je pensais que vous faisiez une reconstitution de la guerre mondiale parce que la terre était sur le point de trembler avec vos cris. »**  
**  
« - Ca y ressemble presque… »** Fit Hilde. **« - Nous n'avons pas arrêté de crier depuis que nous sommes ici. »**

**« - J'aurais bien voulu voir ça… »** Dit Duo en riant.

**« - Sérieusement Maxwell, ta sœur est une nuisance. »** Se plaignit Wufei.

**« - Et toi, tu es un goujat ! ! ! »** Cria Hilde

**« - Pourquoi serais-je un goujat ? Parce que je ne te laisse pas tout faire comme tu le veux ? ? »** Interrogea Wufei.

**« - Oui… non… un peu. »** Dit Hilde nerveusement.

**« - Bon les gars, je serais ravi de continuer à vous regarder vous disputer, mais je dois étudier. »** Dit Duo en se levant et en prenant son sac à dos.

**« - Bien sûr Maxwell, au fait comment c'est passé ton examen ? Tu l'as réussi ? »****  
**  
Dos à Wufei, Duo ouvrit de grand yeux surpris, il pensait pouvoir échappé à cette question, mais visiblement, il s'était trompé.

**« - Non. »** Fut la seule réponse qu'il donna et il sortit de la cuisine le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre sa chambre.

**« - Duo… »** Murmura Hilde en amortissant un geste pour aller le consoler. Elle savait ce que signifiait rater cet examen. Il n'allait pas jouer.

**« - Attend, j'y vais. »** Dit Wufei en arrêtant Hilde par le bras et en se levant pour se diriger vers la chambre de Duo.

Duo était couché sur son lit avec la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi avait-il raté ?

Wufei frappa à la porte et entra tout de suite après.

**« - Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il fallait attendre d'avoir été invité avant d'entrer ? »** Demanda Duo sans lever les yeux vers son ami qu'il avait reconnu à ses chaussures.

**« - Si, mais je ne le fais jamais. » **Répondit Wufei en s'appuyant contre l'embrassure de la porte et en regardant tristement son ami. **« - Tu as vraiment raté ? » **Demanda-t-il. Duo ne leva pas les yeux et se contenta seulement d'acquiescer. **« - De beaucoup ? »** Duo acquiesça de nouveau. **« - N'as-tu pas supplié pour avoir des points en plus comme la dernière fois ? »** Et Duo acquiesça une nouvelle fois sans rien dire. **« - Uh ! »** Fit Wufei commençant à être préoccupé par le silence du natté.

**« - J'ai tout fait et rien n'a fonctionné, mais je n'ai pas encore essayé de la soudoyer. »**

**« - Peut-être que ça aurait fonctionné. »** Dit Wufei en regardant le natté.

**« - Et avec quoi l'aurais-je soudoyé ? Avec le sandwich jambon-fromage que j'avais dans mon sac à dos ? Parce que je n'ai pas d'argent. »****  
**  
**« - Peut-être que ça marcherait si tu essayais avec les petites culottes de ta sœur ? »** Duo releva un regard surpris vers lui. **« - Une plaisanterie, c'était une plaisanterie ! »** S'écria le chinois en guise de défense.

**« - Je t'ai entendu sale pervers ! ! ! »** Cria Hilde depuis la cuisine, puisque la porte était ouverte, tandis que Duo éclatait de rire en voyant le visage rouge du chinois.

**« - Au moins tu rigoles, je commençais à m'inquiéter que tu ne dises rien. »****  
**  
**« - Merci Wu de t'inquiéter pour moi. »** Dit Duo en se levant pour étreindre Wufei, mais Wufei le repoussa.

**« - Ne t'avise pas de le répéter ! »** Et Duo se remit à rire.

**« - Je protégerais ton image d'antisocial. »** Dit Duo en riant. **« - Mais nous savons tous que sous ce masque de glace, il existe un cœur en or. »**

**« - La ferme Maxwell ! » **Duo rigola une nouvelle fois.

**« - Je peux te demander une faveur ? »** Demanda sérieusement Duo à Wufei.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Peux-tu le dire à Trowa ? »**

**« - Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire exploser le tympan quand il se mettra à crier dans le téléphone. »**

**« - Trop aimable… »** Grogna Duo d'un air résigné en prenant le téléphone et en prenant une grande inspiration pour faire face aux réprimandes de Trowa.

* * *

Quatre regarda Heero du coin de l'œil, depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Duo devant sa maison il était resté sérieux, sans dire aucun mot.

Il devinait que le motif de son silence et de son sérieux était Duo, il avait bien remarqué que Heero avait passé tout le trajet à le regarder par le rétroviseur latéral de son côté et Duo pour sa part n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil pendant qu'il parlait avec lui.

Mais si Heero ne voulait pas parler de l'affaire, il n'insisterait pas. Normalement Heero était sérieux et réservé, s'il n'était pas prêt à parler alors il ne le presserait pas pour le faire. Pour l'instant il avait ses propres questions intérieures et avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un et le mieux serait avec Heero. Il savait qu'il était toujours à l'écoute et le peu qu'il disait avait toujours été très avisé.

**« - Heero je peux te demander quelque chose ? »** Interrogea Quatre en regardant Heero. Ce dernier le regarda à son tour sans rien dire. **« - Que penserais-tu d'une amitié entre deux joueurs d'une équipe rivale ? Je me réfère à … »**

**« - Tu parles de Duo ? »** Interrogea Heero sans laisser terminer Quatre.

**« - De Duo et de… »**

**« - Aimes-tu Duo ? »** L'interrompit à nouveau Heero

Heero secoua de nouveau sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi avait-il posé cette question sur un ton colérique ? Que se passait-il avec Duo ? Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, alors pourquoi ?

Quatre sourit en comprenant le motif de la colère de Heero, c'était Duo, tout était pour Duo. Il ne paraissait réellement pas y avoir eu de différence de comportement depuis qu'il avait lui-même appris que la fille mystérieusement n'était pas une fille. Mais Heero s'en était-il rendu compte ?

**« - Je n'aime pas Duo, j'aime Trowa. »** Déclara Quatre s'attirant un regard visiblement très surpris de la part de Heero.

**« - Trowa ? Le Capitaine de l'équipe du Lotus Blanc ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

**« - D'où les connais-tu ? Tant Duo que Trowa. »**

**« - Je connais aussi Wufei, le chinois qui t'a provoqué à la fête de Relena. »  
**  
**« - D'où les connais-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il à nouveau avec curiosité.

**« - Le jour où tu es sorti de la voiture en cherchant cette mystérieuse fille, je t'ai suivi et je me suis heurté à Trowa dans une des rues. Il m'a évité de tomber et il était avec Duo et Wufei. Mais aucun de nous ne savait que nous étions joueurs rivaux. »**

**« - Je vois. »**

**« - C'est Duo n'est-ce pas ? »** Interrogea Quatre à Heero après un petit moment de silence.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit Heero en regardant droit devant lui.

**« - Le jour où j'ai bousculé Trowa et que je l'ai vu, je l'ai supposé, mais n'ai rien voulu te dire parce que je n'en étais pas sûr et je ne savais pas quelle serait ta réaction. »**

**« - Je m'en suis rendu compte lors du match, quand il a perdu son casque. Je l'ai intercepté à la sortie et lui ai demandé s'il avait une sœur jumelle. »**

**« - C'est pourquoi tu voulais parler avec moi à la fête ? »** Heero se contenta d'acquiescer. **« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »**

**« - Peu importe, tu le savais déjà toute façon. » **Dit Heero en haussant les épaules.** « - Tu aimes Trowa ?** **»** Fit Heero en retournant au sujet de Quatre pour cesser de parler de Duo.

**« - Je crois qu'il est hétérosexuel. »** Déclara Quatre attristé.

**« - Mais ce n'est pas sûr, sait-il que tu es gay ? »**

Quatre nia avec la tête **« - Crois-tu que je devrais lui dire ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Oui, ça t'ôteras au moins un doute. »**

**« - Mais s'il ne l'est pas et qu'il me rejette ? »** Demanda Quatre en s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble où vivait Heero.

**« - Au moins tu auras essayé. »** Dit Heero en descendant de la voiture.

**« - Tu as raison Heero, merci de m'avoir écouté. »** Heero se contenta de hocher la tête et descendit de voiture pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Quatre prit son téléphone portable qui était dans sa poche. Il ouvrit le clapet et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro qu'il avait récemment ajouté.

C'était : Trowa Barton…

Il l'avait rajouté samedi dans le répertoire de son portable quand timidement il l'avait demandé au capitaine du Lotus-Blanc. Ce dernier avait sourit et avait lui-même enregistré son numéro dans le portable du blond.

Il récupéra le numéro et appuya sur la touche pour l'appeler. Son cœur commença à battre de manière accélérée. Il ne savait pas s'il était chez lui, mais il voulait discuter avec lui, ce samedi, les cours n'avaient lieu que le matin, mais pas pour tous puisque parfois les enseignants se débrouillaient pour les retarder ou changer d'horaire.

Il put entendre le téléphone sonnait pour la troisième fois, il était sur le point de raccrocher quand une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - Allo, Trowa ? »** Dit Quatre légèrement nerveux.

**« - Oui, qui est à l'appareil ? »** Entendit-il à l'autre de la ligne.

**« - C'est Quatre, je ne veux pas te déranger avec mon appel. »** Dit-il, préoccupé d'ennuyer le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

**« - Bien sûr que non Quatre, tu ne me dérange pas. »** Quatre sourit devant les mots de Trowa.

**« - Je… je… »** Dit Quatre en se sentant nerveux, il ne pouvait pas dire à Trowa ce qu'il pensait par téléphone.

**« - … »** Trowa resta silencieux en sentant la nervosité de Quatre.

**« - Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match de demain. »****  
**  
**« - Merci Quatre, même chose pour vous, quoi que vous en avez pas vraiment besoin. Victoria est l'équipe la plus nulle de toute la ligue. »**

**« - Je sais. »** Dit Quatre en riant.** « - Je voulais aussi savoir si tu allais étudier ou quelque chose dans ce style. » **Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

**« - Tu veux savoir ça ? Et bien oui, je dois faires quelques recherches sur les infarctus du myocarde… »**

**« - Tu peux le trouver sur internet. »** Se dépêcha de dire Quatre.

**« - Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas. »** Répondit Trowa d'un ton bourru.

**« - Mais je peux te dépanner. Nous pouvons nous voir à Oz comme la semaine dernière, tu sais que je peux te prêter mon ordinateur autant de fois que tu le voudras. »**

**« - Je te remercie beaucoup Quatre, mais ça ne te gêneras pas ? Tu as dit que tu avais souvent du travail personnel à faire par e-mail. »**

**« - Non, ça me dérangera pas, je t'assure. On se voit samedi alors ? »** Demanda Quatre soucieux.

**« - Oui, à Oz à dix heures ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Oui, parfait. Alors à samedi. »** Dit Quatre heureux que Trowa ait accepté de le voir, même si ce n'était seulement que pour un devoir.

**« - Oui, à samedi. »****  
**

Trowa raccrocha le téléphone encore un peu étonné. Duo l'avait appelé en premier pour l'informer qu'il avait raté son examen et qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer contre Rocquefeller. Il l'avait réprimandé d'une manière dure et avait raccroché. Et quand il croyait que le natté rappelé, il s'agissait en fait de Quatre.

**« - J'ai failli ne pas répondre… »** Murmura Trowa en regardant l'appareil d'un air un peu perdu. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi étrange alors que je n'ai fait que lui parler au téléphone et non en face de lui ? »****  
**  
**« - Quelqu'un est avec toi Trowa ? »** Fit une voix féminine qui approchait.

Trowa eut un léger sourire en voyant la femme qui entrait dans la pièce, totalement habillée de blanc, en enlevant le petit bonnet d'infirmière qui ornait encore sa tête.

**« - Non Catherine, il n'y a personne avec moi. »****  
**  
La fille sourit en le voyant et s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

**« - Comme je t'entendais parler, je pensais qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec toi… ou bien est-ce que tu parlais seul ? »** Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

**« - Je parlais au téléphone avec un ami. »**

**« - Avec lequel de tes deux uniques amis parlais-tu Trowa ? »** Interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

**« - Un que tu ne connais pas… »**

**« - Un nouveau ? C'est surprenant. »** Dit-elle en riant tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, tandis que Trowa la suivait. **« - Tu sais Trowa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi en étant aussi beau, aussi gentil et aussi serviable, tu n'as pas plus que deux amis ? Bon, maintenant trois amis. » **Trowa se contenta de hausser les épaules. **« - Serait-ce parce que tu es trop sérieux ? Pourquoi ne t'affirmes-tu pas plus petit frère ? »**

**« - Parce que je n'ai rien à dire aux autres. » **Dit Trowa en sortant de la cuisine pour mettre la table.

**« - Il est évident que tu as beaucoup à dire ! ! »** Cria Catherine à son frère.

Peut-être que c'était vrai, mais jamais il avait connu une personne avec qui ça l'intéresserait de parler. Tous l'ennuyaient, à l'exception de Duo et de Wufei. Duo était amusant, et il avait été la première personne qu'il ait connu quand il était arrivé dans ce pays, la première personne à lui tendre la main et depuis lors ils ne s'étaient plus quittés et étaient devenus des meilleurs amis…

**_// ***/ Flash-back // ***/_****_  
_**  
Aujourd'hui il pleuvait et un vent légèrement froid soufflait. Il se sentait nerveux à l'idée d'aller dans une nouvelle école, dans une classe où les élèves étaient tous âgés d'un an de moins que lui (étant donné qu'il était étranger, les professeurs l'avaient fait redoubler pour qu'il s'adapte au cursus scolaire), avec des enfants qui parlaient une langue étrange, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui disaient. Et comme il ne leur répondait pas, ils l'avaient alors tous exclu de leurs jeux en le traitant d'idiot ou d'attardé.

Un de ces enfants le poussait constamment en l'affublant d'un surnom qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il devinait être une insulte. Il ne lui disait jamais rien et il se contentait seulement de le regarder froidement en attendant qu'il le laisse.

Quelques semaines après avoir intégré cette école, dans un coin de la cour de récréation, son regard sur un garçon auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Il savait qu'il était dans la même classe que lui, mais il était un de ceux qui parlait le plus et qui riait. Ce jour-là il était en train de pleurer dans un coin et l'enfant qui l'embêtait toujours généralement, s'adressait maintenant à cet enfant aux longs cheveux marron avec l'intention ferme de l'ennuyer.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se leva du petit banc où il restait toujours et il se dirigea vers ce grand enfant qui faisait la loi dans la cour comme le disait les autres. En le voyant arriver, le garçon avait essayé de le pousser, mais pour la première fois Trowa avait réagi. Il avait utilisé la même méthode que son "adversaire" et il l'avait poussé violemment à terre. Le grand enfant avait pleuré et depuis lors ne l'avait plus du tout embêté.

**« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo, et toi ? »** Demanda Duo les larmes aux yeux en s'approchant de l'enfant qui venait de le sauver du plus grand.

Mais l'enfant aux yeux émeraude le regardait sans comprendre, sans rien dire.

**« - Je m'appelle Duo et toi ? »** Répéta-t-il à nouveau. Mais de nouveau l'autre enfant resta silencieux. **« - Je veux seulement parler avec toi, pas t'embêter. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ton nom ? »** Mais une fois de plus, l'enfant ne disait rien. **« - Tu ne comprends pas ? »****  
**  
**« - Trowa. »** Répondit l'enfant aux yeux verts.

**« - Tu t'appelles Trowa, c'est déjà quelque chose ! »** Dit Duo en souriant. **« - Je crois que tu ne me comprends pas, je vais t'apprendre à parler. »**

Et depuis ce jour, Duo s'était chargé de lui enseigner la langue. En quelques mois il pouvait déjà communiquer relativement bien avec Duo. Et depuis lors, ils étaient tous les deux devenus des meilleurs amis. Toutefois, ses premiers jours dans cette école l'avaient marqué pour toujours. Il était encore ce même garçon sérieux et silencieux comme au jardin d'enfant. Il parlait seulement quand il le considérait nécessaire.

**_// ***/ Fin du Flash-back // ***/_****_  
_**  
_« Je ne parle pas beaucoup avec les autres, alors pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil avec Quatre ? »_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il continuait à mettre la table.

Comme tous s'y attendaient, le match contre Victoria avait été gagné par Oz avec un score écrasant. Les joueurs ne paraissaient même pas fatigués, ceux d'Oz, parce que ceux de Victoria avaient terminé morts de fatigue.

Treize les avait félicités par leur bon travail, mais il n'avait pas laissé passer l'occasion de souligner que le prochain match ne serait pas du tout facile et qu'ils ne devraient pas perdre. S'ils avaient déjà perdu dans un match amical, cette fois ils ne devaient pas perdre. Qu'ils devaient considérer ce match contre Victoria comme un entrainement, mais que ce ne seraient pas pareil avec le Lotus-Blanc qui leur avait déjà fait une surprise énorme en gagnant contre eux en amical.

**« - Est-ce que tu vas aller au match de Rocqueller contre le Lotus Blanc ? »** Demanda Quatre à Heero alors qu'ils entraient dans les vestiaires. **« - Il était à sept heures et il ne doit pas encore être terminé. »**

**« - Non. » **Répondit Heero froidement.

**« - J'aurais bien voulu voir jouer Trowa, je sais que je vais le voir samedi, mais ça ne sera pas un mal de le voir avant. »** Continua à dire Quatre en souriant tandis qu'il enlevait l'uniforme**. « - Ca nous permettra aussi de voir comment se débrouille Rocquefeller. Mais je dois terminer un devoir et je ne peux pas y aller. »****  
**  
**« - Ca ne m'intéresse pas de voir le Lotus Blanc ni Rocquefeller.** **»** Dit Heero froidement de nouveau, et Quatre se contenta de le regarder de manière étonné.

Heero sortit rapidement des vestiaires sans attendre Quatre. Pourquoi Quatre voulait-il tellement qu'il aille au match ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir de la tête ce quaterback ?  
**  
« - Veux-tu que je te ramène Heero ? »** Fit une voix féminine qui le sortit de ses pensées.

**« - Non merci. »** Dit-il en passant devant la blonde sans même la regarder.

**« - Heero attend ! »** Dit Relena en le prenant par le bras.

**« - Tu veux quelque chose ? »**

**« - J'aimerais sortir avec toi, samedi. »** Dit-elle d'un air sûr d'elle, en caressant le bras de Heero avec ses longs doigts. Heero retira son bras à ce contact.

**« - Je n'ai pas le temps Relena, j'ai beaucoup de devoir. »** Dit-il en lui tournant le dos et en s'éloignant à toute vitesse.

**« - Les choses avancent lentement, mais sûrement. »** Dit Relena en regardant Heero courir pour prendre le bus qui venait de s'arrêter devant le stade.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi diable s'était-il présenté au stade de Rocquefeller pour voir ce match alors qu'il ne voulait pas y aller ?

Il était assit dans la partie la plus haute des gradins, regardant comment Rocquefeller battait le Lotus-Blanc. Définitivement Duo leur manquait. Le quaterback qu'ils avaient mis à sa place passait la majeure partie de son temps à donner le ballon à l'équipe adverse. Ne savait-il pas pour qui il jouait ? Pour Rocquefeller ou pour sa propre équipe.

La défense agissait bien, il devait le reconnaître, mais l'offensive n'obtenait rien. C'est pourquoi ils perdaient ce match avec un écart de point qui se creusait de plus en plus. Si Duo n'arrivait pas maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour gagner contre l'équipe championne de l'année dernière.

**« - Où est Duo ? »** Se demanda-t-il à haute voix en voyant pour la cinquième fois le quaterback remplaçant du Lotus Blanc perdre le ballon au profit des joueurs de Rocquefeller.

Il savait que sa propre équipe avait eu beaucoup de chance pour ce premier match. L'équipe de Victoria était très faible et ça tout le monde le savait. Donc la victoire déconcertante sur eux ne comptait pas vraiment pour lui. Il avait besoin de faire face à une bonne équipe et il savait que le Lotus-Blanc l'était, mais avec Duo. Sans Duo, cette équipe était aussi nulle voir même plus que celle de Victoria.

Pendant ce temps, deux yeux bleus célestes se posèrent sur une personne pensive tout en haut des gradins. Peut-être que son intuition avait été la bonne après tout…

* * *

La nuit était arrivé plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il n'avait pas voulu aller au match pour voir ses compagnons jouer pour ne pas être plus affligé qu'il ne l'était. Il était mieux chez lui et au moins il ne risquait pas de recevoir une raclée pour être rentré tard comme la semaine précédente. C'était le mieux. Au moins son père savait qu'il était dans la cour arrière en train de faire quelque panier avec son ballon de basket. Il devait tuer le temps en faisant quelque chose jusqu'à ce que Trowa ou Wufei l'appelle pour dire comment ça s'était passé, ou attendre que Hilde rentre pour qu'elle lui raconte.

Il lança plusieurs fois le ballon dans le cercle en métal et rebondissait jusqu'à ses mains ou loin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler la colère qu'il ressentait en n'étant pas à ce match et tout ça à cause de ce maudit joueur d'Oz qui l'avait distrait pendant l'examen.

**« - Bon sang Duo Maxwell ! »** Se réprimanda-t-il en se rendant compte vers où allaient ses pensées. **« - Ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres, je suis seul responsable de mon échec. »** Dit-il tandis qu'il lançant de nouveau le ballon. **« - Ce n'est pas la faute de cette personne alors cesse de penser à lui. »**

Duo lança le ballon pour la énième fois dans le cercle et pour la énième fois le ballon rebondit derrière les arbustes de la cour de sa maison.

Il regarda le sol d'un air attristé, de la colère il était passé à la tristesse. Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser à lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux froids le hantaient ? Mais ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux qui l'avaient envouté la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce joueur avaient un corps exceptionnellement athlétique ; une belle voix virile et calme, froide, mais il y avait une aura de mystère en elle et il paraissait toujours avoir la situation sous contrôle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe d'Oz.

Le ballon de basketball vola de derrière ses arbustes et passa à travers le panier.

Duo se tourna pour voir celui qui avait lancé le ballon dans son dos, ça ne pouvait pas être ses amis puisqu'ils devaient à peine sortir du match contre Roquefeller et ça ne pouvait pas être Hilde non plus pour le même motif.

Il croisa alors deux yeux cobalt bleu qui le regardait froidement. Il sentit son cœur commençait à battre rapidement, et sa bouche s'asséchait. Que faisait Heero Yuy dans sa cour arrière ? A cette heure où son père dans la maison ? Si son père le voyait, il se recevrait la pire raclée de sa vie comme la toute première fois.

Heero cloua son regard dans les yeux violets du natté et commença à parcourir le corps du joueur. Il portait un tee-shirt à manche courte, bien qu'il fasse quelque peu frais, mais cela ne paraissait pas affecter le natté. Sa peau paraissait plus claire sous les lumières de la cour et aucune trace de coup sur ses bras et son cou n'étaient visibles. Apparemment il ne s'était pas battu à nouveau, et les coups du match précédent s'étaient effacés.

**« - Q. que… que fais-tu ici ? »** Demanda nerveusement Duo en voyant le regard que lui adressait Heero.

**« - Tu n'as pas suivi mon conseil et tu as raté. »** Affirma Heero en s'approchant un peu de lui.

**« - Ou… Oui. Comment tu le sais ? »** Fit-il nerveusement.

**« - Tu as perdu… »**

**« - Qu'ai-je perdu ? »** Dit Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Ton équipe a perdu contre Rocquefeller parce que tu ne jouais pas. »**

**« - Et comment tu le sais ? »**

**« - Je ne peux pas te laisser rater à nouveau. »** Dit Heero sans répondre à la question de Duo.

_« Alors disparaît de ma tête. »_ Pensa Duo en lui tournant le dos. **« - Et que penses-tu faire ? Soudoyer l'enseignant pour que je réussisse ? Parce que mes amis ont déjà pensé à ça, seulement nous doutons que cela fonctionne… »**

**« - Je vais te faire réviser cette matière… »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Dit Duo en se retournant pour le regarder, il ne paraissait pas plaisanter.

**« - Ton équipe et mon équipe jouent l'une contre l'autre la prochaine fois. Je ne veux aucuns avantages d'aucune sorte et cela t'inclue. »**

**« - Tu vas m'aider à étudier les mathématiques ?** **»** Interrogea Duo, douteux.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit-il de manière froide.  
**  
« - Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Seulement pour mon joli minois ? »**

**« - Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai besoin que tu joues pour ce match. »** Dit Heero en clouant son regard dans celui du natté, tandis qu'il se faisait mentalement la réflexion qu'il avait réellement un joli minois.

**« - Si je ne joue pas, vous aurez plus de chance de gagner. Ne serait-ce pas mieux ? »**

**« - Je te le répète, je ne veux pas d'avantages d'aucune sorte. Nous allons gagner avec toi dans ce match. »**

**« - Oh bien sûr, Monsieur parfait ! Et tu crois que nous allons vous laisser faire ? »** Dit Duo en plaçant les deux mains sur ses hanches en percevant la prétention dont venait de faire preuve le joueur d'Oz en disant qu'ils allaient gagner.

**« - J'espère que non, parce que s'ils jouent comme aujourd'hui, nous allons vous écraser… »**

**« - Tu étais au match ? »** Dit Duo, surpris.

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Et que faisais-tu là-bas ? »**

Heero ferma les yeux durant une fraction de seconde, il s'était posé exactement la même question quand il était assit dans les gradins.

**« - DUO ! ! »** Cria la voix bourru d'un homme plus âgé et qui empêcha Heero de répondre, tout comme il rendit Duo nerveux.

**« - Mon père ! Vite, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! »** Dit-il alors qu'il poussait Heero hors de la cour.

**« - Je te verrai demain à dix heures à la bibliothèque d'Oz. »** Ordonna Heero en se laissant entrainer par Duo.

**« - DUOOO ! ! »** Résonna une fois de plus la voix forte de l'homme.

**« - J'arrive papa ! »** Cria à son tour Duo alors que Heero le regardait. **« - Je ferais comme tu me l'ordonne. »** Rajouta-t-il de manière sarcastique.

**« - DUOOO ! ! »** La voix avait l'air de se rapprocher de plus en plus.

**« - Dépêches-toi de te cacher avant que mon père ne te voit ! ! »** Dit-il alors qu'un geste de la tête, il indiqua à Heero de se cacher derrière la haie.

**« - Que diable fais-tu ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »** S'écria l'homme en apparaissant et en regardant Duo qui se détournait de la haie pour lui faire face.

**« - Si, je t'ai entendu, seulement mon ballon a atterrit derrière la clôture et j'étais allé le chercher. »**

**« - Ton ami Trowa te demande au téléphone. »** Dit-il tandis qu'il lui tendait l'appareil.

**« - Mer… merci. »** Dit-il en le prenant.

**« - Il est temps que tu entres, il fait froid et ta sœur ne va pas tarder à arriver. »**

**« - Oui papa, j'arrive. »**

Le père de Duo fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur de la maison, tandis que Duo faisait le tour de la haie pour voir de nouveau Heero.

**« - Je suis désolé. »** Dit-il alors qu'il aidait Heero à se relever.

**« - Pourquoi as-tu tant peur de ton père ? »** Interrogea Heero tandis que Duo bougea nerveusement en sentant le regard inquisiteur de Heero sur lui.

**« - Attend une seconde. »** Dit-il en levant le téléphone.** « - Allo ! Trowa ? Oui, je le sais… Comment ? Un petit oiseau me l'a dit… que veux-tu ? Je t'assure je ne raterais pas le prochain… Je suis puni ? ? Pourquoi ? ? … Quoi ? ? Je ne vais pas porter l'eau, en plus c'est lourd … quoi ? … Pendant une semaine ? … Et tu voulais seulement me dire ça ? … Ok, Ok, je te vois demain. »**

**« - Bien fait. »** Murmura Heero avec les bras croisés en voyant le visage attristé de Duo.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est bien fait ? »** Dit Duo en levant les yeux vers Heero.

**« - Tu as manqué un match, je suppose que c'est ce dont parler le capitaine de ton équipe et il te puni pour ne pas y être allé. »****  
**  
**« - Je ne pouvais pas aller voir comment ils se feraient mettre en pièce. »** Dit Duo sur la défensive.

**« - C'était ton obligation, vous êtes une équipe et tu aurais dû y aller. Même si tu aurais été sur le banc. »**

**« - Oui bien sûr et risquer de me prendre une raclée. »** Murmura Duo en baissant le regard. Heero ne réussit pas à entendre ce qu'avait murmuré le natté.

**« - Je te verrai demain alors, à dix heures. »** Dit Heero en se détournant pour partir. Duo leva le regard pour l'arrêter.

**« - Heero attend ! »**

**« - Hn ? »**

**« - J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… »** Dit Duo en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

**« - Hn ? »**

**« - Je suis… suis… »** Balbutia-t-il nerveusement.

**« - DUO ! ! ! Rentre dans cette foutue maison ! ! ! »**

**« - Tu me le diras demain, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres. »** Dit Heero en voyant la nervosité de Duo.

**« - Ok… je te le dirais demain. »** Dit Duo en tendant la main pour saluer Heero. **« - Et merci ! »**

**« - Tu me remercieras quand tu auras réussi l'examen. » **Déclara Heero en tendant lui aussi la main pour saluer Duo.

Duo sentit à nouveau un courant électrique parcourir sa main, son bras, son dos, tandis qu'une rougeur commença à envahir son visage. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour ce joueur. Pourquoi seulement avec lui ?

Heero sentit un frisson inconnu quand sa main toucha les doigts du natté pour ensuite serrer sa main de manière ferme. Il retira sa main précipitamment en sentant qu'il l'avait tenu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

**« - A demain. »** Dit Duo quand il vit le jeune homme sur le point de partir.

Duo entra en courant dans sa maison en faisant du bruit pour que son père l'entende et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre de manière précipitée. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir et laissa glisser sa main sous le matelas en prenant quelque chose entre ses doigts.

**« - Heero Yuy ! »** Dit-il à haute voix et en laissant courir un doigt sur la coupure de journal comportant la photo où il était plaqué par Heero sur le terrain. **« - J'aime Heero Yuy ! Je l'aime beaucoup… »**

Il l'avait enfin compris…

**_A suivre…_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
Basé sur Gundam Wing  
Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**L'AIDE PREND SON CHEMIN**

Après le match désastreux contre Rocquefeller, il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire : boire pour oublier... Pas seulement pour oublier le match, mais aussi pour oublier sa vie solitaire, et qu'IL l'avait exclu de SA vie. Pourquoi après tant d'années il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour le faire, ou il combattait pour le faire.

Assit au comptoir de ce bar où il allait fréquemment, il observa son reflet dans le grand miroir face à lui et toute la mélancolie qu'il ressentait. Il avait pris un verre de Whisky que le barman lui avait servi et il trinqua avec lui-même dans le miroir à la solitude dans laquelle il vivait.

A quoi est-ce que ça lui avait servi d'avoir été un des joueurs les plus prometteurs de l'université du Lotus-Blanc il y a dix ans et être le meilleur joueur du championnat ? Il avait perdu le plus important en une nuit. Tout s'était terminé... la magie, l'allégresse et le bonheur qu'il partageait avec LUI. Tout c'était fini après cette maudite nuit qu'il voulait effacer de sa vie, mais qui ressurgissait chaque fois avec plus de force.

**« - Une bière ! »****  
**  
La voix bien connue d'un homme le sortit de ses pensées. Et à travers le miroir ses yeux célestes purent clairement le voir.

Il était toujours aussi beau, comme avant, toujours aussi élégant et distingué. Il y avait seulement quelque chose de changé avec les années : sa joie s'était transformée en amertume et ses yeux étaient quelque peu éteint. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'air satisfait, il fêtait sa victoire contre une des équipes les plus faibles. Il parlait joyeusement avec deux autres hommes qu'il avait vu travailler avec lui dans l'équipe d'Oz.

Qui aurait imaginé que deux bons amis deviendraient avec le temps deux grands ennemis ? ...

Il commanda à nouveau un verre de Whisky alors qu'il venait de terminer le sien et continua à observer l'homme. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés se mouvaient sur les cotés quand il riait aux éclats. Dix années auparavant, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et il les faisait tenir en catogan. Mais ils continuaient à conserver cette brillance et cette tonalité. Dix années auparavant, il aimait enterrer ses doigts dans ces cheveux frisés, sentir la douceur de sa peau et respirer son parfum... mais c'était il y a dix ans...

Les hommes partirent en laissant l'homme aux cheveux frisés seul. Il avait prit sa bière et s'était installé à une des tables.

Maintenant qu'il était seul sans personne avec qui parler, son regard s'était perdu dans le vide.

_« A quoi pense-t-il ? »_ Se demanda-il en laissant vaquer ses yeux célestes sur le haut du corps de cet homme.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il prit son verre de Whisky que le barman lui avait servi et s'avança vers cette table. Peut-être que le sentiment de satisfaction d'avoir gagné pourrait le faire parler avec lui. Après tant d'années, peut-être qu'il voudrait enfin le faire... il ne lui restait seulement qu'à tenter sa chance.

Il marcha vers cet homme qui s'était installé près du comptoir et posa son verre de Whisky sur la table et attendit que sa présence soit remarquée.

En sentant quelqu'un s'arrêtait à sa table, le regard bleu de l'homme commença à parcourir de manière lente la silhouette qu'il avait devant lui. Il portait un trench-coat de couleur crème, un pantalon noir et un pull de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine reposaient librement sur ses épaules. Son regard bleu céleste était attentivement posé sur lui. Il l'observait comme il y avait tant d'années. En espérant quoi ? Une invitation ? Une invitation qui n'arrivera jamais.

**« - Dégage. »** Siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard reflétant toute la fureur qui commençait à affluer en lui en le reconnaissant.

**« - Treize... »****  
**  
**« - Tu ne comprendras donc jamais que je ne veux plus te parler ? »****  
**  
**« - Treize presque dix années se sont écoulées depuis, tu ne peux pas oublier ? »****  
**  
**« - Non... »** Dit Treize en fixant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. **« - Maintenant dégage Zechs, jamais j'oublierais la manière dont tu m'as trahi... »**

**« - Je n'ai jamais agit de cette manière... »** Dit-il calmement en plissant les yeux, il donnait l'impression de se rappeler quelque chose. Treize se leva de table pour le regarder avec fureur.

**« - Je sais, tu l'as assez souvent dit Zechs, et tu pourras continuer à le dire autant de fois que tu le voudras, parce que je ne te crois pas. Si je ne t'avais pas cru quand tu disais m'aimer, crois-tu que maintenant je te haïrais ? ? »** Dit-il entre ses dents serrées sous la colère.

Il sortit un billet de sa poche et le laissa sur la table. Puis il se détourna et sortit du bar le plus rapidement qu'il put.

Zechs resta immobile en observant la silhouette s'éloigner. Il tourna son visage pour voir la bière à moitié bu encore sur la table. Il s'installa sur la chaise que Treize occupé encore quelques secondes auparavant. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur sur elle. Il tendit la main pour prendre la choppe de bière, il la leva et la plaça entre ses lèvres pour sentir, d'une certaine manière, de nouveau la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Treize s'arrêta quand l'air frais frappa son visage après qu'il soit sortit. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ce bar et jamais il n'aurait cru le croiserait... lui, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Il paraissait qu'après dix années, la fureur qu'il ressentait contre Zechs, au lieu de diminuer augmentait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là ?

En essayant de ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a si longtemps, il reprit sa marche en direction de sa voiture pour s'éloigner de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

Il voulait maintenant seulement dormir pour attendre le jour suivant, où il pourrait entrainer son équipe avec plus d'ardeur pour qu'ils ne perdent pas à nouveau contre le Lotus-Blanc...

* * *

Il s'était levé très tôt aujourd'hui, et cette fois il n'avait pas eu besoin du réveil pour se réveiller et il n'avait pas trainé au lit comme à son habitude avant de se lever.

Il s'était douché, il avait bien lavé ses cheveux et les avait brossé jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent. Puis il avait fait sa tresse comme d'habitude et avait mis un élastique au bout pour être sûr qu'elle ne se détache pas.

Il avait mis longtemps à choisir ses vêtements, il avait tardé à se décider. Mais à la fin il avait opté pour un pantalon noir et un pull à manche longue de couleur rouge avec une fermeture à l'avant.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? »** Dit-il en se regardant dans le miroir tandis qu'il vidait la moitié de sa bouteille de parfum. **« - Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous... Heero veut seulement m'aider avec mes maths pour que je puisse jouer vendredi prochain. Il a une petite-amie... »** Se répéta-t-il à lui-même en se détournant pour prendre son sac à dos et sortir direction de la bibliothèque.

Il était déjà en retard.

Il descendit en courant dans la cuisine pour prévenir Hilde et son père de son départ, et qui devaient être en train de déjeuner. Mais il s'arrêta net en voyant quelqu'un assit sur une des chaises. Il était assit bien droit, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière et une de ses jambes croisé sur l'autre. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était de voir cette personne avec une poche, qui paraissait être rempli de glaçon, sur le visage.

**« - Wufei ? »** Dit-il en le regardant d'un air douteux de le voir chez lui.

**« - Merci pour la défaite d'hier Maxwell. »** Déclara Wufei en guise de salut.

**« - Que fais-tu dans ma cuisine ? »** Demanda Duo sans relever la remarque du chinois.

**« - Je suis resté dormir avec ta sœur... »** Répondit-il sans regarder son ami.

Le sac à dos que Duo portait à l'épaule tomba jusqu'au sol en faisant un bruit lourd, tandis que Wufei enlevait la poche de glace de son visage pour le regarder tandis que Hilde sortait en courant de la petite réserve attenante à la cuisine.

**« - Sale menteur ! ! ! »** Cria Hilde tout en se retournant pour regarder son frère. **« - Non ce n'est pas vrai Duo, il vient juste d'arriver avec un énorme œil au beurre noir. »**

**« - Qui est-ce qui t'a frappé Wu ? »** Dit Duo en commença à rire en voyant l'œil au beurre noir du chinois.

**« - Ce maudit joueur de Rocquefeller ! »** Dit Wufei en mettant nouveau la poche de glace sur son œil.

**« - Nicole ? »** Demanda Duo avec un instant de doute.  
**  
« - Oui, ce sale blond avec un nom de femme... »**

**« - Mais pourquoi il t'a frappé ? Il a fait ça pendant le match ? »**

**« - Non, ça c'est passé après le match. On s'est battu à la sortie du stade. »**

**« - Mais qui a commencé la bagarre ? »**

**« - Je dois avouer que c'est moi. »** Déclara Wufei en regardant Duo.

**« - Mais Wu, est-ce qu'un jour tu finiras par comprendre que les problèmes du match ne sont pas réglé avec des coups ? »** Dit Duo sur le ton du sermon.

**« - Je crois que non. Heureusement qu'on l'a empêché de se battre contre le capitaine de Oz à la fête la dernière fois. »** Dit Hilde.

**« - Avec Heero ? Tu t'es battu avec Heero ? »** Fit-il, surpris.

**« - Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais une nuisance ? »** Déclara Wufei en lançant un regard mauvais à Hilde.

**« - Une bonne centaine de fois. »** Répondit la brune.

**« - Hilde peux-tu m'apporter... »** Fit une voix d'homme qui entrait dans la cuisine, mais il s'arrêta en voyant les trois adolescents présent et arrêta son regard sur Wufei. **« - Qui es-tu ? »** Dit-il en s'adressant au chinois.

**« - Je m'appelle Chang Wufei, enchanté Monsieur Schbeiker. »**

**« - Bonjour... mmm... et tu es un ami de Hilde ou de Duo ? »**

**« - De... »**

**« - Le mien papa. »** Le coupa Hilde. **« - Il est venu parce que nous faisons ensemble un exposé qu'il faut rendre à la fin du semestre. »**

**« - Ah bon. »** Dit-il en se détournant.** « - Peux-tu m'apporter le déjeuner dans le salon Hilde ?**

**« - Tout de suite papa. »**

**« - Bon, moi je vais à l'Université. Je suis déjà en retard, je vais voir si Trowa peut m'emmener. »**

**« - Revient avant six heures. »** Lui dit l'homme.

**« - Oui papa je serai de retour avant six heures. »** Se dépêcha de répondre Duo.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine et le père de Hilde disparu dans le couloir en direction du salon.

**« - Je suis ton ami maintenant ? »** Demanda Wufei, sa poche de glace toujours sur son œil.

**« - Dans tes rêves. »** Répondit Hilde alors qu'elle mettait le déjeuner de son père sur un plateau.

**« - Ca serait plutôt dans mes cauchemars... »** Rétorqua Wufei. **« - Et je voudrais bien déjeuner aussi. »** Dit-il en enlevant la poche de glace.

**« - Et tu n'as pas peur que je t'empoissonne ? »** Demanda Hilde en souriant alors qu'elle attrapait une assiette supplémentaire.

**« - Si, mais je prends le risque... »** Fit le chinois en souriant. **« - J'ai faim. »**

**« - Tu as de la chance. »** Dit Hilde en posant une assiette sur la table. **« - C'était la part de Duo, le pauvre est partit sans manger. »**

**« - Pauvre frère. »** Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.** « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant, tu le traites pire que moi. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas vrai. » **Répliqua Hilde. **« - Je te traite bien pire que lui. » **Dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine avec le déjeuner de son père, alors que Wufei rigolait.

**« - Tu sais comment t'y prendre pour que quelqu'un se sente mieux. »** Murmura-t-il.

* * *

Duo courait en direction de la maison de Trowa qui n'était pas loin de la sienne, il suffisait d'arriver au coin de la rue, de tourner à droite et la seconde maison était celle de son ami.

Pendant plusieurs années il avait vécu dans cette même rue, en compagnie de sa grand-mère. Il se rappelait encore de la maisonnette qui se trouvait à quelques maisons de celle de son ami, et à côté de celle de Solo...

**« - Bonjour Duo ! »** Fit la voix d'une jeune femme, le sortant de ses pensées.

**« - Ah, bonjour Catherine ! Trowa est à la maison ? »** Demanda-t-il avec la voix un peu essoufflé par la course.

**« - Euh, oui je crois, il doit être dans le garage en train de sortir la voiture. »****  
**  
**« - À bientôt Catherine ! !** **» **Dit Duo en courant jusqu'au garage.

Trowa sortait la voiture quand il vit Duo s'approcher.

**« - Bonjour, avant que tu commences à me réprimander à cause d'hier. Peux-tu me dire si tu vas à l'université ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Parfait alors. »** Dit Duo en ouvrant la portière de la voiture et en montant avec Trowa à l'avant. **« - Maintenant tu peux me réprimander tandis que nous allons à l'université. »** Dit-il avec son plus grand sourire.

**« - Je t'ai dit hier soir tout ce que j'avais à te dire Duo, je ne dirai rien de plus. »** Déclara Trowa alors qu'il mettait la voiture en marche.

**« - Dans ce cas... »** Dit Duo en allumant la radio de la voiture. **« - Nous pourrons écouter de la musique. »**

**« - Fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu ne te mets pas à chanter sinon je te laisse sur le bord de la route. »**

**« - Oh ce n'est pas sympa ça, très bien je ne chanterais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ma voix, les autres sont enchantés. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans l'avenue qui séparait les deux universités. Mais Trowa tourna à droite pour entrer dans le parking d'Oz.

**« - Pourquoi entres-tu dans Oz Trowa ? »** Demanda Duo sans comprendre. **« - J'ai cru que tu allais étudier la Médecine. »****  
**  
**« - Non, je dois voir quelque chose avec Quatre à la bibliothèque. Tu devras marcher depuis ici, sinon je vais être en retard. »**

**« - Non, non, c'est parfait, je dois voir quelqu'un ici aussi. »** Dit Duo en descendant de la voiture et en omettant le nom de Heero dans la conversation. Mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

**« - Quelqu'un ? Qui dois-tu rencontrer Duo ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Quelqu'un ! Donc c'est quelqu'un... »** Dit-il nerveusement. **« - Et toi, pourquoi vas-tu voir Quatre ? »****  
**  
**« - Il va me prêter son ordinateur pour que j'aille sur internet pour mon devoir. »** Répondit-il tandis qu'il marchait aux coté de Duo pour entrer dans la bibliothèque.

_« - Je ne savais pas que qu'ils étaient d'aussi bons amis... »_ Pensa Duo quelque peu douteux en suivant son ami.

* * *

Quatre était arrivé de bonne heure à la bibliothèque pour vérifier son courrier comme samedi dernier. Il avait déjà terminé ses devoirs pour laisser Trowa utiliser son ordinateur tout le temps qu'il voudrait. De plus, s'il l'utilisait beaucoup, ce serait l'occasion pour le voir plus longtemps.

Il était de nouveau installé dans un box, presqu'au fond de la salle, pour éviter un quelconque problème si quelqu'un arrivait à reconnaître Trowa dans la bibliothèque.

Il était nerveux à l'idée de voir Trowa pour lui dire qu'il était gay et qu'il le rejette pour cela. Peut-être que ce serait mieux de ne rien lui dire et être encore amis, au moins il pourrait le voir.

Il continuait à y penser quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Heero. C'était étrange, Trowa n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Dix heures et quart. Et si Trowa ne se présentait pas ? ...

* * *

Heero poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et se mit à chercher Duo du regard. Il ne paraissait pas être installé à une des tables comme samedi dernier, il devrait maintenant le chercher dans les box.

Alors qu'il parcourait les différents box, il pensait au motif pour lequel il était ici. Il ne le savait pas très bien, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait besoin qu'il joue au prochain match. S'il ne jouait pas, ça ne serait pas super.

Après avoir joué contre le Lotus-Blanc, son équipe devrait faire face contre Córcega, où Otto Woker le capitaine était connu par sa ténacité dans le match. Ce serait un match difficile. Ils devaient gagner pour arriver en finale.

Mais alors... pourquoi s'ils avaient besoin de gagner allait-il aider un joueur d'une équipe adverse ? Qu'y gagnerait-il dans tout cela ? Qu'il jouerait ? Ou peut-être pour lui demander une faveur ?

Une Faveur ? Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ? Depuis quand s'était-il mit à faire des faveurs pour les percevoir par la suite ?

Non, quelque chose de mal se passait avec ça, très mal...

**« - Bonjour Heero ! »** Fit une voix connue qui le sortit de ses pensées.

**« - Hn. »** Fit-il en hochant la tête en reconnaissant Quatre.

**« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Je dois voir Duo. »**

**« - Bien ! J'attends Trowa. »** Dit-il en regardant sa montre. **« - Mais il est en retard. »****  
**  
**« - Duo aussi. »** Dit-il froidement.  
**  
« - Peut-être qu'ils vont arriver ensemble. »**

**« - Hn. »**

* * *

Duo et Trowa approchait de la bibliothèque quand Trowa interrompit ce que Duo disait pour retourner à la première question que Duo avait très habilement détourné.

**« - Quelle est cette personne que tu vas voir à Oz Duo ? »** Duo resta silencieux. **« - A moins que se soit un rendez-vous et que tu ne veuilles rien me dire ? »**

**« - Non ! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un rendez, tu sais bien que je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis que j'ai quinze ans. »**

**« - C'est pourquoi je le demande. Est-ce un rendez-vous ? »**

**« - Non, c'est une personne que va m'aider avec mes mathématiques. »**

**« - J'espère seulement qu'il puisse réellement t'aider, parce que sinon, Oz peut être considéré comme les gagnants du prochain match. »**

**« - J'espère seulement pouvoir être suffisamment concentré. »** Murmura Duo en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque pour y entrer.

**« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »** Demanda Trowa, ayant entendu ce que le natté avait dit. Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.  
**  
« - Bon, je vais aller le chercher, il doit déjà être arrivé, j'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas partit. »** Dit Duo en accélérant le pas pour chercher Heero.

Trowa observa son ami s'éloigner rapidement en cherchant de tous les côtés. C'était étrange de le voir aussi soucieux. Ce n'était pas typique de Duo d'être aussi pressé pour étudier et encore moins quand il s'agissait de mathématiques, la matière qu'il haïssait le plus. Il le connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il savait que quelque chose se passait. Il avait remarqué sa rougeur quand il avait murmuré qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait être assez attentif. Qui était la personne avec laquelle Duo devait étudier dans cette bibliothèque ?

Mais il eut une réponse à sa question, parce qu'il vit immédiatement une personne s'arrêter devant Duo avec les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur son ami, il vit ensuite Duo agiter sa montre et la plaçait contre son oreille. Il devait sûrement justifier son retard.

_« Heero Yuy, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Oz est celui qui va aider Duo ? »_ Pensa-t-il pour en regardant la scène avec les bras croisés. _« Comment se connaissent-ils ? »_

Si Wufei voyait ce qu'il voyait maintenant, Duo aurait beaucoup de problèmes. Et pas seulement Duo, lui aussi parce que Wufei considérait des ennemis tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas au Lotus-Blanc. Mais bon, Wufei n'était pas là avec eux. Il demanderait plus tard à Duo comment ça se faisait qu'il était ami avec Heero.

Trowa avança en ignorant son ami et le joueur d'Oz qui marchaient jusqu'à une des tables, pour se mettre à chercher Quatre.

Il le vit installé dans un des box du fond, très concentré sur quelque chose. Il s'approcha de façon silencieuse pour ne pas l'interrompre.

**« - Je suis désolé d'arriver aussi tard. »** Dit-il tandis que Quatre se retourner pour le regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa. »** Dit le blond en souriant. **« - Tu veux t'asseoir ? » **Dit-il tandis qu'il déplaçait une des chaises pour la mettre à côté de la sienne.

Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer et s'installa aux côtés de Quatre en le regardant dans les yeux. Quatre observa les deux émeraude et ne put s'éviter de rougir et détourna les yeux pour éviter que Trowa se rende compte de ce qu'il provoquait en lui.

* * *

Duo se sentait très nerveux en étant aussi près de Heero. Il pouvait bien le voir, il pouvait tout voir. Ces cheveux désordonnés, le parfum de son eau de Cologne qui sentait très bon, ces yeux cobalts et froids...

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu vois maintenant ? »** Demanda Heero en fixant ses yeux bleus sur Duo.

Duo fut surpris par la question et sentit comme une rougeur envahir ses joues. Est-ce qu'il avait pris en flagrant délit d'observation et maintenant il le réprimander pour cela ?

**« - Ce que je vois ? »** Dit-il douteux sans savoir quoi répondre. Comment ça, que voyait-il ?

**« - Oui, ce que tu vois. Est-ce les fonctions dérivées, intégrales, les transformées de Laplace, vecteurs ou autre ? »**

**« - Ah ! »** Soupira Duo avec soulagement. **« - Ce sont les intégrales, les dérivées nous les avons vu le semestre passé. Les vecteurs et les Transformée de Laplace seront réunis en un seul cours, mais cela on le verra au quatrième semestre. »**

**« - Très bien, nous allons voir la même chose alors, cela veut dire que mon livre te servira. »** Dit Heero en laissant le livre sur la table.

**« - Ton livre ? »** Dit-il en regardant le mince livre qui était sur la table. **« - Ce livre est très mince. »** Dit-il en mettant la main dans son sac à dos et en sortir le livre qu'il étudiait. **« - Regarde ça ! »**

**« - Il ne te servira pas. »** Répondit froidement Heero sans même jeter un regard au lourd livre que Duo avait sorti du sac à dos.

**« - Comment ça il ne me servira pas ? C'est le livre officiel que j'utilise dans ma spécialisation. Et je l'aurais donc l'année prochaine. »** Dit-il en le tendant à Heero.

**« - Ce n'est pas bien expliqué, il est compliqué et les exercices sont incomplets. Nous utiliserons ce livre. »** Dit Heero en prenant le livre de Duo pour le poser et prendre le sien.

**« - Pourquoi tu dis qu'il n'est pas complet il est... »** Dit-il en reprenant le livre.

**« - Il y a 56 chapitres, 6 annexes et les 50 dernières pages contiennent la réponse aux exercices. »**

**« - Quoi ? ? C'est vrai !!! »** S'écria Duo en allant feuilleter la fin du livre. **« - Et moi qui me tuais à résoudre les exercices ! ! ! »**

**« - Les réponses sont seulement là pour que tu saches si tu as bien fait ou pas, pas pour que tu te copies la solution. »**

**« - Copier ne m'aurait pas servi. »** Dit-il d'un air résigné. **« - Je suis très mauvais pour cela. »**

**« - Tu dois comprendre ce que tu fais et nous allons le faire, pour cela nous utiliserons mon livre et non le tien. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu étudies pour que voyons la même chose ? »** Demanda Duo, curieux.

**« - Je suis une licence en Sciences Computationnelles, j'étudie donc cette matière également. »**

**« - Ah ouais ! C'est pratiquement le même cursus que moi mais je fais des études d'Ingénieur. »**

**« - Tu veux être ingénieur ? »**

**« - Oui, mais c'est les études d'Ingénieur dans les Communications et Systèmes de radar. »**

**« - Bien, alors, nous commençons ? »**

**« - Oui ! »**

**« - Je vais commencer par te demander si tu connais les dérivées. »**

**« - Je t'ai dit que je l'ai vu le semestre passé. »** Dit Duo d'un ton impatient.  
**  
« - Le fait que tu l'ais vu, ne veut pas dire que tu saches les résoudre. »** Dit-il en braquant son regard sur lui. **« - Connais-tu ?** **»** Duo rougit sous ce regard.

**« - Non, je les connais pas. »** Finit-il par dire.

**« - Nous commencerons donc par revoir les dérivées pour pouvoir ensuite enchaîner sur les intégrales. »**

**« - Bien, comme tu veux. »**

Heero commença à expliquer patiemment à Duo le concept des dérivées pour qu'il puisse comprendre ensuite comment en arriver aux intégrales, puisque les intégrales sont les inverses des dérivées.

Duo observait avec attention ce que Heero écrivait dans le carnet, mais son regard était généralement concentré sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Quand Heero parlait les pupilles violettes de Duo n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de ses lèvres.

Heero avait une voix claire et parfaitement modulée. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'est qu'il avait la patience pour lui expliquer comment faire les choses, aucun de ses camarades n'avait pu le supporter plus de dix minutes, pas même le professeur Noin qui n'arrivait pas à avoir son attention quand elle lui expliquer les choses.

**« - Vas-tu me prêter attention ou vas-tu continuer à me regarder ? »** Demanda subitement Heero en faisant sursauter et rougir Duo.

**« - Je te prêtais attention ! »** Dit-il sur la défensif en se redressant sur son siège pour voir que Heero avait cessé d'écrire et s'était tourner pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Tout le temps ou j'ai parlé tu m'as observé. Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ? »** Demanda Heero avec une voix légèrement énervée.

**« - N... non... je... je... »** Bredouilla-t-il nerveusement, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il s'en rendrait compte.

**« - Tu quoi ? »** Interrogea Heero. **« - Pourquoi me regardes-tu au lieu de m'écouter ? C'est pour ça que tu ne réussis jamais tes examens, tu es trop distrais.** **» **Dit Heero en fermant le livre de mathématiques. **« - Je ne peux pas t'aider dans ces conditions. »** Heero était sur le point de se lever quand Duo le prit par le bras.

**« - Attend Heero. »** Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. **« - Je t'écoutais, je te le jure. C'est seulement que... »** Il hésita à lui dire ou pas, mais finalement il se décida. **« - Je me concentre plus en regardant les lèvres des gens. Pour savoir ce qu'ils disent précisément. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas très bien le professeur Noin, elle explique toujours les choses de dos et je ne peux pas la voir. »**

**« - As-tu un problème d'audition ? »** Demanda Heero étonné de ce que Duo disait.

**« - Non ! Bien sûr que non. Mais je fais toujours cela depuis que j'ai aidé Trowa au jardin d'enfant à apprendre notre langue. »**

**« -... »** Heero resta silencieux, le natté était sincère, il ne croyait pas que le joueur du Lotus Blanc puisse lui mentir. Langue ? De quoi parlait-il exactement ? Il avait aidé le capitaine de son équipe avec la langue ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui demander.

**« - Je te prêtais vraiment attention ! »** Dit Duo en se rendant compte que Heero ne disait rien et se contentait de l'observer en le faisant devenir encore plus rouge, il ne pouvait pas supporter son regard sur lui. **« - Mets-moi à l'essai pour que tu voies que j'ai compris ce que tu m'expliquais. »**

**« - Ok, tu résoudras deux problèmes et si tu les fais bien, nous continuerons, sinon, nous arrêterons. »**

**« - Bien ! »** Dit Duo en souriant.

Heero écrivit les deux équations sur une feuille et la tendit à Duo pour qu'il les résolve, tandis que lui observait les procédures que Duo utilisait pour les faire.

* * *

Quatre était assit à côté de Trowa, il aimait voir l'assurance avec laquelle le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc était assit sur la chaise et commençait à naviguer sur internet en cherchant les informations pour son devoir. Il se demandait encore comment un élève de première année avait pu obtenir le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de football. Heero l'avait eu parce que le coach Treize le lui avait offert devant tous, il avait pensé qu'il attendrait la fin du match pour désigner un nouveau capitaine parmi ceux de troisième ou quatrième année. Mais jusqu'à présent, le rôle de Heero comme capitaine de l'équipe d'Oz était très bon, mieux que ce à quoi s'était attendu Treize.

**« - Trowa. »** Appela Quatre pour avoir l'attention de son compagnon.

**« - Oui Quatre. »** Il se tourna pour le voir.

**« - Je peux te poser une question ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. »**

**« - Comment es-tu devenu le capitaine du Lotus Blanc en étant en première année ? »**

**« - Je l'ai gagné. »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Oui, le coach Zechs a donné l'occasion à tous de gagner le poste de capitaine, même aux novices comme nous. »** Expliqua Trowa en cessant de pianoter sur l'ordinateur pour rester face à Quatre. **« - Le capitaine et le ****quaterback avaient eus leurs diplômes, c'est pour ça que le coach avait besoin d'un nouveau capitaine et d'un nouveau quaterback. Donc nous avons tous été en compétition pour les postes et c'est Duo et moi qui avons gagné. Penses-tu que je suis mauvais comme capitaine ? »** Demanda Trowa sérieusement. Quatre fut surpris par la question.  
**  
« - Non ! Je ne le crois pas. Ce sont tes stratégies qui ont emmené ton équipe à la victoire contre nous il y a quelques semaines. »**

**« - Mais nous avons perdu hier contre Rocquefeller. »**

**« - Je sais et j'en suis désolé. »**

**« - Je crois que le coach Zechs a choisi un mauvais quaterback suppléant. Si Duo avait été avec nous, nous les aurions sûrement écrasés. »**

**« - Duo sera-t-il présent pour le match de vendredi ? »**

**« - S'il réussi ses maths, oui. »**

**« - Les mathématiques sont la spécialité de Heero. »** Dit Quatre avec un sourire en regardant vers la table où se trouvaient Heero et Duo.

**« - C'est donc ça... »** Murmura Trowa, faisant se retourner Quatre vers lui.

**« - Quoi donc ? »** Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

**« - Rien, oublie ça Quatre. »** Dit Trowa en retournant de nouveau à l'ordinateur.

* * *

Pendant que Duo lisait le livre de Heero, ce dernier vérifiait ses exercices.

**« - Mince ! »** Murmura Heero en reposant la feuille.

**« - Est-ce que j'ai raté ? »** Demanda Duo sans comprendre ce que Heero disait. Il croyait pourtant avoir bien fait les choses.

**« - Prend tes affaires et sortons d'ici. »**

**« - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. »**

Heero se leva à toute vitesse en ouvrant le sac à dos de Duo et en laissant tomber les livres dedans sans aucune délicatesse sous les yeux étonnés du joueur du Lotus-Blanc.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as là-dedans qui pèse autant ? »** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait Duo par le bras et le guidait jusqu'à la deuxième sortie, derrière le bâtiment.

**« - Ce que j'ai ? Quelques petites choses. »** Dit-il en souriant. **« - Mais dis-moi pourquoi nous sortons d'ici ? »** Dit-il sans comprendre et en laissant Heero le guider par le bras.

**« - Parce que je veux fuir quelqu'un. »**

Duo se tourna vers la porte principale de la bibliothèque pour voir qu'elle s'ouvrait sur une fille avec les cheveux suprêmement longs et blonds. Personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Mais elle l'empêchait de voir la seconde fille qui l'accompagnait.

Ils sortirent rapidement et se retrouvèrent sur le parking arrière. Heero continuait à tirer Duo par le bras et il aimait vraiment ça. Il sentait un léger frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il avait besoin de le dire...

**« - Heero. »** Dit Duo en s'arrêtant, obligeant Heero à faire la même chose.

**« - Ne t'arrête pas maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'elle me retrouve. »** Dit Heero en prenant Duo par la main pour l'emmener loin de la bibliothèque.

En sentant le contact tiède de la main de Heero sur la sienne, les frissons commencèrent à être plus forts et le rouge recouvrit ses joues. Heero ne remarquait-il donc pas ce qu'il provoquait chez lui ?

Non, il devait savoir qu'il était gay et qu'il aimait le fait qu'il lui tienne la main ...

**« - Heero attend ! »** Dit-il brusquement en s'arrêtant et en détachant sa main de celle de Heero.

**« - Hn ? »** Heero en fut étonné et se tourna vers lui, laissant tomber au sol le sac à dos avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Je dois te dire quelque chose. »** Dit-il en baissant le regard. **« - C'est ce que je voulais te dire hier. Peut-être que quand tu le sauras tu ne voudras plus m'aider en math et je le comprendrai.** **Je ne sais pas par où commencer... seulement je dois te dire... »**

**« - Contente-toi de le dire au lieu de tourner autour du pot. »** Dit-il en croisant les bras pour écouter ce que le natté devait lui dire.

**« - Très bien ! ... Je suis gay... »** Dit-il en levant le regard pour attendre la réaction de Heero.

* * *

Dorothy poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et son regard scanna minutieusement le lieu. Sa compagne faisait la même chose. Quelqu'un l'avait informé que Heero était à la bibliothèque et elle venait à nouveau à sa rencontre.

**« - Je ne le voit pas Relena. »** Dit Dorothy en se tournant vers elle.  
**  
« - Peut-être qu'il est dans les rayons. Aide-moi à le chercher, je vais voir à l'avant et toi cherche derrière. »**

**« - Et que vas-tu faire quand tu l'auras trouvé ? »** Demanda curieusement la blonde.

**« - Je vais le kidnapper un instant. » **Dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle commençait à chercher à l'avant de la bibliothèque.

Dorothy marchait en regardant dans chacun des box. Elle avait été peu disposée à venir avec sa cousine pour poursuivre Heero, mais la fille l'avait presque entraînée hors de sa maison pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Heero ne lui importait pas le moins du monde, elle se contentait de venir et suivre Relena. Il était devenu une obsession pour elle et elle n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait.

Trowa avait lancé l'impression de son travail qu'il avait trouvé sur internet et cela signifiait qu'il partirait bientôt. Quatre le savait bien et commençait à se sentir quelque peu triste par cela.

**« - Je te remercie pour ton aide Quatre. »** Dit Trowa en le regardant directement dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus de Quatre s'assombrir de tristesse à cet instant. **« - Il se passe quelque chose ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Oh, non, c'est rien Trowa. »** Dit-il en souriant. **« - As-tu quelque chose de prévu maintenant ? »** Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

**« - Non pas vraiment. Je crois que Duo est parti sans rien me dire. »** Dit-il en regardant en direction de la table vide. **« - Maintenant je dois seulement rendre la voiture à ma sœur et je suis libre pour le reste de l'après-midi. »**

**« - Aimerais-tu m'accompagner au cinéma ? »** Demanda-t-il très nerveusement.

Les yeux verts de Trowa se fixèrent dans les prunelles bleues. Les joues de Quatre étaient exquisément rouges. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette sensation étrange ? Pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie de lui dire oui alors que les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche ?

**« - Bonjour. »** Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour se heurter à deux yeux bleus clair d'une fille blonde.  
**  
« - Dorothy, que veux-tu ? »** Demanda Quatre tandis que Trowa se contentait de l'observer attentivement.

**« - Je cherche Heero. Tu l'as vu ? »** Demanda la blonde.

**« - Je crains qu'il vienne de partir Dorothy. »** Répondit Quatre.

**« - Oh, quel dommage. Je crois que Relena va être très déçue. »** Dit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers les deux yeux verts. «** - Mais quel malpoli tu es Quatre... » **Dit-elle sans cesser de regarder Trowa. **« - Pourquoi ne me présentes-tu pas à ton ami ? »****  
**  
**« - Oh, je suis désolé. Trowa voici est Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy, voici Trowa Barton. »** Dorothy tendit sa main, alors que Trowa restait toujours aussi silencieux.

**« - Trowa Barton ? »** Dit-elle en le regardant attentivement. **« - Tu n'es pas de cette université n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Tu me dis quelque chose, je n'oublie jamais un visage. »** Dit-elle mettant un doigt sur son menton sans cesser de le regarder. **« - Tu es du Lotus-Blanc ! »** Dit-elle d'un ton triomphant. **« - Le capitaine de l'équipe. Celui qui a arrêté le lancé de Quatre. »** Précisa-t-elle.

**« - Tu as un problème avec ça ? »** Demanda Trowa en se levant de sa chaise d'un air menaçant.

**« - Bien sûr que non, mon cher Trowa. »** Dit Dorothy sans être intimidée par la hauteur du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc. **« - Ca me surprend seulement que vous soyez ensemble. Après tout, vous êtes rivaux. »**

**« - C'est seulement un jeu. »** Dit Trowa sur la défensive.

**« - C'est vrai, c'est seulement un jeu. Mais est-ce que toi et Quatre êtes amis ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Quatre t'a dit son petit secret ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

**« - Dorothy ! ! »** Cria presque Quatre encore sur sa chaise en la regardant avec surprise.

**« - Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas dit qu'il est gay. »**

**« - Gay ? »** Dit Trowa en se tournant pour regarda Quatre, qui se contenta de baisser les yeux.

**« - Bon, je vais chercher Relena pour lui dire que Heero est parti. »** Dit-elle en partant avec un petit rire et Trowa observait Quatre qui regardait le sol, les poings serrés.

* * *

Duo attendait la réaction qu'aurait Heero en lui avouant qu'il était gay. Il avait déjà dû faire face à des réactions terribles avec des compagnons d'école. Ceux qui ne le frappaient pas, cessaient simplement de lui parler. Et il y en avait très peu qui avait continué à être ami avec lui. Mais Heero se contentait seulement de l'observait avec les bras croisés, son regard cobalt ne reflétant aucune espèce de d'émotion ou de quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'il était en colère ou surpris.

Que pensait vraiment Heero à cet instant ? Il paraissait que lire en lui pour le savoir serait impossible.

**« - Et ? »** Fut tout ce que dit le joueur d'Oz.

**« - Quoi "et ?" ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? »** Demanda Duo, surpris devant la réaction de Heero.

**« - Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? »**

**« - Parce que... tu es un homme je suppose. »**

**« - Toi aussi tu l'es, non ? »**

**« - Bien sûr ! C'est seulement que je suis gay et que ça déplaît à beaucoup d'homme d'être ami avec un gay. »**

**« - Ca ne me dérange pas, Quatre est gay aussi et je n'ai pas rejeté son amitié. »** Dit Heero en prenant de nouveau le sac à dos de Duo pour continuer à marcher hors de l'enceinte d'Oz.

**« - Quatre est gay ? Et il est bien le Punter de ton équipe ? »** Demanda-t-il en marchant à côté du joueur d'Oz.  
**  
« - Oui. »**

**« - Je vois ! »** Dit Duo avec un énorme sourire tandis que Heero le regardait.

**« - Pourquoi tu es aussi content ? »** Demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

**« - Je n'aurais jamais cru que dans l'équipe de Oz il y aurait un gay. »**

**« - Il y en a. »**

**« - Oui, tu me l'as dit. Attend et toi tu es... ?**

**« - Je ne le suis pas. »** Dit-il en s'arrêtant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - C'était seulement une question, tu n'as pas besoin de m'agresser. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas en colère. »** Dit-il en reprenant la marche.

**« - Bon et où allons-nous maintenant ? »** Dit-il en changeant de sujet. **« - Vas-tu continuer à m'aider en mathématiques ? »****  
**  
**« - Oui. Nous allons chez toi ou chez moi ? »**

**« - Hein ? »**

**« - Il parait que la bibliothèque de ton université ressemble à une cafétéria. Donc on ne peut pas aller y étudier. Donc il faut bien que nous allions chez quelqu'un non ? »**

**« - Ma... ma maison ? »** Dit-il nerveusement en se rappelant que son père était là-bas, mais sans vouloir le dire à Heero.

**« - Oui, ta maison. »** Répéta-t-il sans comprendre la nervosité du natté.  
**  
« - Non, chez moi ce n'est pas possible. »** Dit-il en ayant une idée soudaine. **« - Il y a ma sœur et Wufei qui doivent faire un exposé pour le semestre prochain. »**

**« - Wufei c'est le plaqueur offensif de ton équipe ? »**

**« - Celui avec qui tu t'es battu à la fête. »  
**  
**« - Tu as raison alors, chez toi ce n'est pas possible. Prenons un bus pour aller chez moi. »****  
**  
**« - Oui. »** Fit Duo en souriant.

* * *

Trowa observait Quatre. Il serrait fortement les poings, avec le visage baissé, sans avoir le courage de le regarder de nouveau.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi ? Est-ce parce qu'il n'assumait pas complètement qu'il était gay et qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une sensation étrange dans la poitrine ?

Il vit sur les joues de Quatre que deux larmes commençaient à couler. Et sans pouvoir l'éviter il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait abandonnée quelques minutes avant et lui prit les mains.

Quand Quatre sentit le contact tiède des mains de Trowa sur les siennes, il leva les yeux pour se rencontrer le regard émeraude de Trowa qui l'observait en silence mais lui tenant fermement les mains. Comme cette fois quand il l'avait heurté près de l'université du Lotus-Blanc et qu'il l'avait tenu pour éviter qu'il tombe.

De nouveau il sentit la sécurité que ce simple contact lui procurait. Malgré la manière avec laquelle Dorothy avait fait savoir qu'il était gay, il ne paraissait pas le rejeter.

**« - Trowa je... »****  
**  
**« - Tu n'as rien à me dire Quatre. »** Dit Trowa en serrant les mains du blond. **« - Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois gay. Nous sommes amis et nous le serons encore peu importe notre religion ou notre orientation sexuelle. »**

**« - Trowa ! »** Fit-il en souriant, en voyant qu'il ne le rejetait pas. **« - Ca ne te dérange pas d'avoir un ami gay ? »**

**« - Tu seras mon second ami gay. »** Dit Trowa en lâchant les mains de Quatre.

**« - Le... le deuxième ? »** Dit-il sans comprendre et en essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

**« - Duo aussi est gay. »** Dit-il en se levant de la chaise pour regarder Quatre. **« - Alors à quelle heure est la séance ? »** Quatre sourit.  
**  
« - Il y en a une à seize heures, l'autre est à dix-huit heures. »** Dit-il tout en déconnectant son ordinateur du réseau

**« - Je crois que nous arriverons à temps pour celle de seize heures. »** Dit Trowa en rassemblant ses affaires tout comme Quatre.  
**  
« - Je peux te demander quelque chose Trowa ? »** Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, tandis que Trowa l'observait et acquiesçait seulement de la tête. **« - Tu es gay ? »** Demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard des yeux émeraude de Trowa.

**« - Je suis désolé, je ne le suis pas. »****  
**  
_« Comme je le craignais. »_ Pensa Quatre en baissant le regard et en terminant de ranger ses affaires.

* * *

Duo se figea devant l'énorme bâtiment. Il devait y avoir environ cinq étages, et la façade était entièrement en verres fumés. Serait-ce là-dedans que se trouvait l'appartement de Heero ?

**« - Tu ne veux pas entrer ? »** Demanda Heero en voyant que Duo s'arrêtait.

**« - Si, si, je suis désolé. »** Dit-il en suivant Heero.

Heero poussa la porte de verre qui donnait sur la réception, où un homme inclina la tête en voyant Heero entrer. Il semblait que l'homme le connaissait et consacra un regard à Duo.

**« - Bonjour ! »** Dit joyeusement Duo au portier du bâtiment.

**« - Bonjour jeune homme. »****  
**  
Heero ouvrit la porte des escaliers et commença à monter suivit de Duo. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi ils prenaient les escaliers alors qu'il y avait un ascenseur, mais il le comprit rapidement quand Heero ouvrit la porte de l'étage suivant.

Son appartement était au premier étage, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser l'ascenseur.

L'intérieur de l'appartement était bien décoré et surtout très propre. Heero aurait-il quelqu'un qui l'aidait ? Pendant un moment il avait pensé qu'il vivrait avec un parent. Mais apparemment il vivait complètement seul et être dans sa maison le rendait suprêmement nerveux.

**« - Tu vis seul ici ? »** Demanda-t-il nerveusement en regardant comment l'appartement était rangé.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit Heero en allumant les lumières du petit salon.** « - Tu peux poser ton lourd sac à dos sur le meuble. »**

**« - Oui, merci. »** Dit Duo en s'approchant du meuble pour s'exécuter, sans cesser de regarder autour de lui.

Il avait un petit espace pour le salon qui était occupé par un canapé et une table basse au centre, dans la même pièce il y avait un coin salle à manger comportant seulement une table et deux chaises. La cuisine était séparé par un comptoir et elle n'était pas très grande il y avait seulement la place pour une personne et il supposait que la porte fermée devait être la chambre.

**« - Pourquoi vis-tu seul ? »** Demanda Duo en voyant Heero revenir avec de l'eau et des verres, posant le tout sur la table basse du salon et en s'asseyant sur le tapis. **« - N'as-tu pas de famille ? »****  
**  
**« - Faisons quelque chose. »** Déclara Heero en le regardant fixement. **« - Je ne te demanderais plus comment tu as eu tous ces bleus, et toi, tu ne poses pas de questions sur ma vie. On se limite seulement aux mathématiques. »****  
**  
Duo le regarda d'un air étonné. Que se passait-il avec sa famille pour qu'il ne veuille pas en parler ? Bon, ce n'est pas que sa famille était parfaite, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas de dire que sa mère était morte il y a quelques années et que sa grand-mère s'était chargée de lui ensuite, et qu'il vivait maintenant avec son beau-père. Seulement Heero ne lui avait pas demandé et puisqu'ils devraient à présent se limiter aux mathématiques, les histoires tristes pouvaient rester de côté.

Heero commença de nouveau l'explication des mathématiques. Duo était assit à côté de Heero pour voir ce qu'il écrivait et en même temps pour respirer son parfum, ce parfum exquis qui était imprégné dans toute sa maison.

**« - Quelle heure est-il ? »** Demanda Duo plusieurs heures plus tard, en étirant ses bras et en observant la montre que Heero portait à son poignet gauche.

**« - Dix-sept heures trente. »**

**« - Bon sang ! ! ! »** S'écria Duo en se levant et en commençant à rassembler ses affaires. **« - Je dois y aller. »****  
**  
**« - Il y a encore du temps, nous n'avons pas terminé ce chapitre. »** Dit Heero en observant le natté se dépêcher de ranger.

**« - Je ne peux pas rester, si j'arrive après dix-huit heure mon père va me tuer. »**

**« - Pourquoi as-tu autant peur de ton père ? »** Interrogea Heero en arrêtant Duo par un bras.

**« - Tu as oublié ? »** Dit Duo en souriant à Heero. **« - Je ne te demanderais rien sur ta famille et toi tu ne demanderas rien sur mon père. »**

**« - Ton père est une chose, les coups en sont une autre. » **Dit Heero en fixant son regard bleu dans celui violet de son vis-à-vis. **« - A moins qu'ils ne soient en rapport. »****  
**  
Duo regarda Heero avec surprise, il venait de commettre une belle erreur. Et le pire c'est que Heero s'était rendu compte de cela.

**« - Heero ! ... je suis en retard. »** Dit Duo en essayant de se dégager de sa prise.

**« - Très bien, je t'attends demain à la même heure pour continuer à travailler. »**

**« - Je ne peux pas demain. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - J'ai un rendez-vous. »** Dit-il en souriant tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour sortir. **« - Je te verrais lundi ! » **Cria-t-il avant de s'en aller.

**« - Un rendez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Heero entra dans sa chambre et s'approcha de l'énorme fenêtre en verre fumé. Depuis là, il put voir Duo sortir en courant du bâtiment pour arriver à l'arrêt d'autobus.

Un rendez-vous ? Se demanda-t-il à nouveau tandis qu'il le regardait attendre le bus, comme quand il l'avait vu la première fois.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce joueur du Lotus-Blanc le faisait se sentir étrange ? Pourquoi en apprenant qu'il était gay, une étrange émotion l'avait envahi, bien qu'il avait dû se contrôler pour ne pas que cela se remarque. Et quand il avait appris que Quatre était aussi gay... pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait autant énervé de voir que ça lui avait presque fait plaisir ?

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »_ Pensa-t-il en fermant le rideau d'un coup.

* * *

Trowa avait accepté d'aller avec Quatre au cinéma, pendant un moment Quatre avait pensé que Trowa le faisait seulement par compassion en apprenant qu'il était gay, mais il avait été heureux de découvrir que Trowa ne le faisait pas seulement pour ça. Bien qu'étant quelqu'un de sérieux, il avait discuté avec lui et ils avaient apprécié le film.

Puis Trowa lui avait expliqué pourquoi il vivait seul avec sa sœur. Catherine Bloom s'était marié très jeune et en se séparant de son conjoint elle avait emmené son petit frère avec elle. Etant tous les deux des immigrés ils ne connaissaient pas la langue, mais ils l'avaient appris avec le temps. Trowa grâce à Duo et à Catherine avec de la pratique. Elle avait étudié pour devenir infirmière et travaillait maintenant dans un hôpital. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était décidé pour la médecine. Tous les deux vivaient modestement, mais bien. Ils avaient leur maison et Trowa étudiait à l'université grâce à elle et à une bourse qu'il avait obtenu par l'hôpital où travaillait sa sœur, et dans lequel il travaillerait à son tour une fois diplômé afin de rembourser les frais déboursés pour lui.

Quatre au contraire, vivait entouré de luxe et de vingt-neuf sœurs qui voulaient contrôler sa vie. Son père avait décidé de sa carrière pour lui et était même allé jusqu'à lui choisir une fiancée. **_« C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis gay, pour aller à l'encontre de mon père. »_** Avait-il déclaré à Trowa. Mais il étudiait déjà la carrière qu'il lui avait imposé et commençait aussi à gérer certaines parts de la société de son père. En dehors de l'école, il avait seulement du temps pour les entraînements de football et pour les matchs les vendredis, sa vie personnelle n'existait pas, mis à part les quelques fois où il pouvait s'échapper de tout ce luxe et de cette vie-là comme aujourd'hui et pour cela il remercia Trowa d'être avec lui.

* * *

Toute la semaine, depuis lundi et jusqu'au vendredi Duo avait passé des heures dans l'appartement de Heero pour qu'il lui explique les mathématiques.

Heero ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi si Duo comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui expliquait, pourquoi il ne réussissait pas ces examens. Serait-ce à cause de la nervosité au moment de se présenter ? Mais quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait quand il se présentait, il avait seulement éclaté de rire et lui avait expliqué que quand il se présentait à ses examens, son esprit était complètement effacé. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec les mathématiques, avec aucune autre matière, ni même avec la physique qui comportait aussi des chiffres et des formules.

Lundi quand il était arrivé à son appartement, il l'avait trouvé assit contre le mur à côté de la porte. Dû au fait que leurs deux équipes avaient entraînement, ils ne s'étaient pas mit d'accord sur l'heure à laquelle ils devraient ce voir. Pendant un moment Heero avait pensé que Duo ne viendrait pas pour ces cours et il en était quelque peu préoccupé. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas le téléphone de chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas demandé le sien à Duo, il ne savait pas comment le joindre. Mais en le voyant souriant et assit en train de l'attendre tranquille, cette préoccupation était partie en fumée. Et il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu ce sentiment étrange ? Mais la seule réponse qu'il trouva ce fut parce que le match était ce vendredi et rien de plus.

Heero put expliquer tout à Duo et Duo était sûr que cette fois il réussirait l'examen, il le devait à Heero et ferait son plus grand effort pour lui.

L'accord qu'il avait passé avec Duo au sujet qu'il ne demanderait rien sur sa famille, ne l'avait toutefois pas fait taire. Parfois il pensait qu'il serait mieux d'oublier l'accord précédent et d'en faire un nouveau où il lui demanderait de garder la bouche close durant tout le temps où il était dans son appartement.

Les jours où Duo allait étudié avec Heero il n'osait jamais lui demander pour ce rendez-vous qu'il avait eu dimanche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait de savoir s'il sortait ou cessait de sortir...

L'examen était jeudi à midi, juste un jour avant le match contre Oz et durerait deux heures. Après il avait entraînement, mais Duo avait l'autorisation de manquer à cause de l'examen. Tous ses compagnons d'équipe priaient pour qu'il réussisse cet examen, sinon, ils n'auraient aucun espoir contre Oz.

* * *

Le timbre d'une sonnette de porte résonnait de manière répétée et désespéré.

**« - Une seconde, j'arrive. »** Fit la voix d'une jeune fille en s'approchant pour ouvrir la porte, mais la sonnette continuait à résonner. **« - J'ai dit que j'arrivais ! ! »** S'impatienta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec deux yeux bleus. **« - Relena ? »**

**« - Dorothy ! »** S'écria-t-elle en lui prenant le bras pour la faire sortir.** « - Je viens d'apprendre que la classe d'Architecture computationnelle était chargé d'effectuer un système et il faut que tu ne comprennes ni les concepts ni la façon de le faire... »**

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes Relena ? »** Dit Dorothy fâché en se dégageant de sa prise. **« - J'ai parfaitement compris tout ce qui est en rapport avec ça ! »**

**« - Non, tu ne comprends pas. »** Dit-elle en lui prenant à nouveau le bras. **« - Nous allons aller chez Heero pour qu'il te l'explique. »****  
**  
**« - Quoi ? ? »**

**« - Je viens d'avoir son adresse et j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour aller chez lui et toi, tu es mon meilleur prétexte. »** Dit-elle en souriant tout en la dirigeant vers la voiture.

* * *

La salle de classe était encore pleine, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'examen de mathématiques et il devinait qu'il était difficile, puisque aucun élève n'avait encore fini.

Il parcourut du regard tous les élèves en le cherchant, il devait être présent à cet examen. Et il était là-bas, avec son habituelle natte, totalement concentré sur sa feuille. À ses pieds il y avait ce sac à dos qui pesait toujours une tonne, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi lourd dedans.

Il vit alors le natté se redresser sur sa chaise et il se dépêcha de reculer hors du champ de vision de la classe pour ne pas se faire voir...

Mais que faisait-il à l'université d'Ingénieur du Lotus-Blanc ? Pourquoi était-il venu dans cette école ? Etait-ce pour s'assurer que le quaterback de l'équipe adverse ait réussi ? Mais quelle stupidité... il l'avait aidé dans sa matière, à présent, qu'il réussisse ou non, n'était pas son problème.

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui étant donné que l'entraînement n'était qu'à sept heures du soir, pour la seconde fois le coach avait changé l'horaire et les avait informées qu'ils resteraient plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement performants.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour sortir de l'université, il se heurta presqu'avec deux garçons qui se dirigeait vers là.

**« - Zéro ! ! »** Il leva le regard vers le chinois qu'il venait de bousculer, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua à marcher. **« - Tu es venu espionner ! »** Cria Wufei en faisant s'arrêter Heero. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Répond Zéro ! ! »**

**« - Ca ne te regarde pas. »** Répondit Heero en continuant à marcher.

**« - Zerrrrooo ! ! ! »** Cria Wufei mais Trowa l'arrêta par l'épaule.

**« - Laisse-le Wufei, le match est demain et je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec lui. »****  
**  
Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant la salle où Duo avait son examen et attendirent patiemment qu'il sorte. Mais peu à peu les élèves sortaient, toutefois Duo restait à l'intérieur.

Ils décidèrent de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle pour voir pourquoi le natté n'était toujours pas sortit et ils le virent face au bureau de l'enseignant. Le professeur Noin allait-elle corriger maintenant son examen ?

Ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur pour continuer à attendre Duo, quand ils virent s'approchait un grand homme, quelqu'un qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

**« - Coach Zechs ! »**

**« - Bonjour les gars, que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda Zechs en s'arrêtant devant Trowa et Wufei.

**« - Nous attendons que Maxwell sorte de son examen. »** Dit Wufei.

**« - Je pense qu'à cette heure, il doit avoir terminé, je suppose que Noin corrige déjà sa copie. Donc je vais entrer pour voir si notre ****quaterback sera avec nous demain. »  
**  
Les deux garçons observèrent le coach Zechs ouvrir la porte de la classe et ils ont attendirent qu'il ressorte avec Duo.

Noin leva les yeux de son bureau en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant l'homme blond entrer et lui rendre son sourire.

**« - Bonjour Noin ! Est-ce que notre ****quaterback sera sur le terrain ? »** Demanda Zechs en regardant Duo.

**« - Je crains que non Zechs. »** Dit Noin en agitant sa tête, tandis que Duo baissait le regard.

**« - Pourquoi non ? As-tu encore raté Duo ?** **»** Interrogea-t-il en regardant le natté.

**« - Non coach, au contraire, j'ai réussi, mais le professeur ne me croit pas... »**

**« - Comment ça ? »** Dit-il en regardant Noin.

**« - C'est simple Zechs. Duo a raté tous les examens de mathématiques depuis le semestre passé. La plus haute note qu'il est eut se situe entre 68-70 et aujourd'hui il a eut 90, je pense être dans mon bon droit de douter de l'honnêteté de cet examen. »**

**« - Mais je n'ai pas triché, je vous le jure professeur Noin. J'ai réussi l'examen tout seul... »**

**« - Je suis désolée Duo. Mais si tu avais eu 70 ou 75, ça aurait été plus crédible qu'un 90. Même quand je t'ai aidé tu n'as jamais eu cette note. »**

**« - Mais Noin. »** Intervint Zechs en regardant le professeur. **« - Et s'il avait vraiment étudié pour cet examen ? Vas-tu laisser ce doute l'empêcher de jouer demain ?**

**« - Il n'a pas pu avoir un 90 après n'avoir eu que des 45 les semaines passées ! »**

**« - Noin, faisons quelque chose. Tu laisses en suspens cette note et tu le laisse jouer demain. Je suis sûr que pour l'examen suivant, Duo te démontrera qu'il étudie vraiment. »  
**  
**« - Oui professeur ! »****  
**  
Noin observa d'abord Duo, c'était vrai qu'elle avait un doute s'il avait triché pour l'examen ou non. Quand elle l'avait regardé, elle l'avait vu concentré sur ses équations en utilisant sa calculatrice. Non, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait triché. Mais elle n'était pas sûre non plus qu'il ait réussit cet exploit par lui-même. Elle se tourna ensuite pour regarder Zechs qui lui souriait. Zechs aussi avait raison... Duo pourrait lui démontrer qu'il avait étudié en réussissant l'examen suivant.

**« - Très bien Duo, si tu réussi le prochain examen je te laisse cette note de 90, mais si tu échoue, je te mettrai zéro à cet examen et au suivant. Ok ? »****  
**  
**« - Oui professeur Noin ! Merci beaucoup ! »** Dit Duo, soulagé et heureux.

Il prit des mains de l'enseignant sa copie et sortit en courant de la classe. Trowa et Wufei le virent sortir avec un énorme sourire et s'approchèrent rapidement de lui.  
**  
« - Tu l'as réussi ? »** Demanda Trowa

**« - Oui, oui j'ai réussi ! ! »** Dit-il en tendant son sac à dos à son ami. **« - Fais-moi une faveur Trowa, ramène mon sac chez toi, d'accord ? »**

**« - D'accord, mais pourquoi ? » **Dit-il en regardant Duo partir en courant.

**« - Je dois remercier la personne qui a rendu ceci possible! ! »****  
**  
**« - Qui Maxwell va-t-il remercier? »** Demanda Wufei en regardant Duo sortir hors de l'université.

**« - C'est à Duo de te le dire. »** Dit Trowa en marchant avec Wufei hors de l'enceinte de l'université.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? »** Grogna Wufei, mais Trowa se contenta de le regarder.

**« - Parce que je te connais, tu t'énerverais. »** Dit-il à voix basse.

Zechs sortit de la classe avec Noin et regarda les deux joueurs s'éloignaient alors que Duo n'était pas avec eux. Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qui il était allé voir, car il avait aperçu Heero à l'entrée de la Faculté d'Ingénierie du Lotus-Blanc. Il savait bien qu'il cherchait quelqu'un et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir que Duo était parti sans ses amis.

* * *

Duo courait avec son examen à la main, il était tellement content d'avoir réussi qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre le bus pour aller chez Heero, il n'habitait pas vraiment très loin et en courant il pouvait y être en quelques minutes.

C'était grâce à lui, grâce à Heero qu'il avait réussi et avec une bonne note. Il avait besoin d'aller le voir et le remercier pour ça, il voulait le remercier de mille et une manières.

Il arriva en courant en poussant la porte en verre et en criant bonjour au portier qui le regarda d'un air étonné. Il poussa la porte des escaliers et grimpa les marches deux à deux, il avait besoin de le voir...

Il arriva jusqu'à la porte et commença à frapper et à crier son nom en même temps. Il ne savait même pas s'il était là, peut-être qu'il était à l'entrainement et il n'y avait pas pensé quand il s'était précipité en courant jusqu'ici.

Il sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine, quand il vit que la porte de l'appartement de Heero s'ouvrit. Il put voir les yeux bleus cobalt de Heero qui le regardait. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois il le prit joyeusement dans ses bras.

**« - Heero ! ! ! Merci beaucoup Heero ! ! ! »** Dit-il en se précipitant vers le joueur d'Oz et passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Heero fut effrayé en sentant le corps mince et athlétique du quaterback contre le sien. De plus, il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait répondu à cette étreinte tandis que les mots du natté heurtaient ses oreilles.

A cet instant, il sentit que le monde cessait de tourner et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Il pouvait respirer le parfum du joueur du Lotus-Blanc, il pouvait sentir la peau douce de ses bras sur son cou, l'odeur particulière de ses cheveux sur son nez.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le motif de l'embrassade, mais ce n'était pas important maintenant, il voulait seulement continuer à l'étreindre. Mais Duo se détacha de lui.

**« - Merci beaucoup Heero. »** Répéta à nouveau Duo avec son plus grand sourire. **« - Merci de m'avoir aidé à réussir. »** Dit-il alors qu'il lui tendait sa copie.

**« - Tu as eu 90 ? »** Dit-il en regardant le résultat de son examen.

**« - Grâce à toi... »**

**« - Je n'ai rien fait. »** Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. **« - Tu savais tout, c'était seulement une question de concentration. »**

**« - Hum hum... »  
**  
Ils se tournèrent tous les deux à cette toux discrète destinée à attirer l'attention. Heero jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son appartement, il avait oublié qu'il avait de la visite et la porte de son appartement était restée ouverte leur permettant de voir toute la scène avec Duo.

Duo put voir qu'il s'agissait de deux filles qui étaient assisses sur le tapis du petit salon avec une pile de livres sur la table basse. Les yeux bleus de l'une d'entre elle le regardaient avec haine, il put aussi distinguer un éclair de jalousie. Et il était sûr que c'était cette fille qui s'était accroché au cou du japonais, sa petite-amie qu'il avait vu à la bibliothèque. Et l'autre blonde, c'était celle qu'il avait vu entrer dans la bibliothèque samedi dernier.

**« - Heero je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir interrompu, ce n'était pas mon intention. »** S'excusa-t-il tristement et en faisant un pas en arrière pour qu'elles ne le voient plus dans l'appartement de Heero**. « - J'étais seulement venu te remercier. »**

Mais Heero posa la main sur la poignée et ferma la porte, les laissant seules à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans aucune explication. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir et Heero s'appuya contre sa porte.

**« - Si tu veux, je peux t'aider encore. »** Dit Heero. Duo leva un regard surpris vers lui et lui sourit.

**« - Je te remercie pour ta gentille offre Heero, mais je ne veux pas déranger ta petite-amie. »** Heero le regarda d'un air étonné.

**« - Je n'ai personne à qui ça puisse poser problème alors je suis libre de t'aider si tu veux. »** Clarifia-t-il.

Duo souriait plus largement, parce que le joueur d'oz voulait l'aider et cela le rendait vraiment heureux. Il fit un pas pour s'approcher de Heero, qui était toujours appuyé contre la porte de son appartement.

**« - Je n'ai rien à te donner en échange. »** Dit Duo en souriant, Heero se contenta d'une infime ébauche de sourire.

**« - Tu peux me payer en réussissant tous tes examens et en jouant dans chaque matchs jusqu'à la fin. »**

**« - Alors considère que c'est fait Heero. »**

**« - Je te verrai au match de demain Duo. »**

**« - A demain Heero. »** Dit Duo en souriant et fit demi-tour pour partir en agitant sa main pour le saluer, tandis que Heero entrait dans son appartement.

Relena était debout dans le petit salon, les bras croisés et le regard étincelant de fureur.

**« - Comment oses-tu Heero ! »** Cria-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

**« - Comment j'ose quoi ? »****  
**  
**« - Comment oses-tu être ami avec un joueur de l'équipe rivale ? »** Heero cloua ses yeux froid sur le visage de Relena qui recula d'un pas, inquiète.

**« - Je suis libre d'être ami avec qui je veux. »** Dit-il froidement. Relena se contenta seulement de l'observer sérieusement. **« - Et puisque j'ai terminé d'expliquer à Dorothy et que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes conversations superficielles, je vous demanderais s'il vous plaît de sortir de chez moi. J'ai encore beaucoup de devoir et vous deux m'avez déjà fais gaspiller beaucoup de temps. »****  
**  
Relena sortit furieusement de l'appartement de Heero, tandis que Dorothy la suivait de très près.

**« - Tout ça à cause de ce maudit joueur du Lotus Blanc... »** Murmura Relena. **« - Ce sale joueur est responsable du fait que Heero nous ait jeté hors de chez lui, mais il me le paiera... il me le paiera... »**

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Pour les reviews, j'adresse un grand merci à _Iroko_; _Nass_ ; _lilith_** _(c'est vrai qu'il y a eu beaucoup de révélation dans ce chapitre, mais crois-moi on est loin de la fin encore. Et je te rassure sur un point hétéro et moi, ça ne s'associe pas du tout, donc y'aura pas de gâchis, lol, rassurée ?)_ **;** _**MAXWELL**_ _(Merci pour ta review et en parlant de match, j'espère que celui qui se trouve dans ce chapitre te plaira.)_ **et** _**Merikhemet**_.

**Et je remercie également tout les anonymes qui ont lu mais ne se sont pas fait connaître. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

* * *

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
Basé sur Gundam Wing  
Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**SEUL LE JEU JUSTIFIE LA DOULEUR**

Elle était face au miroir lui permettant de se voir entièrement, se tournant de tout côté pour mieux observer son nouvel uniforme. Si avec le précédent elle n'avait pas retenu son attention, peut-être qu'avec son nouveau vêtement elle pourrait l'obtenir...

Des coups frappés à sa porte la sortit de ses pensées et lança un "entrez". Une autre fille entra dans la chambre et l'observa de bas en haut.

**« - Mais Relena qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

**« - Le nouvel uniforme des pom-pom-girl.** **»** Dit-elle en prenant les pompons au sol et en se regardant dans le miroir avec, puis elle dirigea le regard vers la fille qui venait d'arriver. **« - Crois-tu que Heero l'aimera Dorothy ? »**

**« - Si lui ne l'aime pas, tout le stade l'aimera. »** Dit-elle en essayant de dissimuler un rire derrière sa main. **« - Il n'y a presque pas de vêtement, toi et les autres pom-pom-girl allez distraire vos propres joueurs. »**

**« - Je me fiche des autres, c'est seulement Heero qui m'intéresse ! ! »** Dit-elle, les yeux brillants de colère. **« - Je vais avoir son attention coûte que coûte. »**

**« - Mais avec cet uniforme, tu attireras l'attention de plus d'un. »** Dit Dorothy en riant. _« Mais pas celle de Heero. »_ Pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. _« L'attention de Heero se porte sur quelqu'un d'autre... »_

* * *

Le match tant attendu d'Oz et du Lotus-Blanc était arrivé. Les étudiants commençaient à envahir le stade du Lotus-Blanc, puisque le match précédent avait été joué à Oz. Ils devaient à nouveau gagner contre Oz pour qu'ils cessent de dire qu'ils avaient seulement eu de la chance durant le match amical il y a quelques semaines.

Après ce match, ils ne se feraient plus face à nouveau durant le reste de la saison. Sauf s'ils arrivaient tous les deux en finale. Mais pour cela ils avaient besoin de ne pas perdre à nouveau un seul match. Ou que l'autre équipe en perdait deux, chose qui était assez peu probable...

Les joueurs étaient arrivés une heure avant pour recevoir les indications du coach Zechs, bien qu'ils sachent déjà ce qu'il leur dirait. « C'est seulement un sport, jouissait de ce match et amusez-vous ». Un bon conseil que tout le monde ne menaient pas à bien.

**« - Allez Maxwell ! Nous allons leur rejouer la défaite de la dernière fois à ces maudits joueurs d'Oz. »** Dit Wufei en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Duo.

**« - Je ne sais pas, est-ce que nous aurons vraiment de la chance ? »** Interrogea Duo. **« - Après tout, nous avons perdu le dernier match, non ? »**

**« - Que dis-tu ? » **Dit Wufei fâché. **« - Ce match nous l'avons perdu parce que tu n'étais pas là, maintenant il n'y a plus aucune raison, nous allons gagner contre Oz. »**

**« - Je crois la même chose Duo. »** Fit Trowa en s'approchant d'eux. **« - A moins que tu ne veuilles pas le faire... »** Dit-il en le regardant fixement. Duo leva les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi disait-il cela ?

**« - Je veux aussi gagner ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne le veuille pas ? »**

**« - Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça. »** Répondit Trowa en croisant les bras et en le regardant.

Duo resta pensif. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il ne voulait pas gagner ? Il voulait vraiment gagné, il l'avait promis à Heero... Heero ! ! Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte de ce que Trowa voulait vraiment dire.

**« - Non ! »** S'écria-t-il surpris. **« - Jamais je ferais ça ! ! »**

**« - Ne te l'a-t-il pas demandé ? »** Demanda Trowa méfiant. Wufei se contenta de les observer, sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

**« - Non, bien sûr que non ! ! Et il te l'a demandé à toi ? »** Dit-il en souriant en se souvenant que Quatre avait prêté son ordinateur à Trowa pour surfer sur internet.

**« - Non plus. De plus, nous ne parlons jamais de football... »**

**« - Nous non plus... »**

**« - De quoi diable parlez-vous vous deux ! ? ? ! »** S'exclama Wufei désespéré de ne pas comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

**« - De rien ! »** Dirent-ils en même temps.

**« - Vous êtes très mystérieux dernièrement. »** Répondit le chinois d'un ton accusateur.

* * *

Le coach Zechs était à côté de l'entrée par où devaient arriver les joueurs d'Oz. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était une folie, mais il voulait le faire.

Ses yeux célestes virent la rangée de joueurs arrivait au stade en portant leurs équipements et entrer dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur vestiaire. Il manquait encore quelques minutes avant le match, ils avaient suffisamment de temps pour se changer. Il put voir les yeux bleus de Heero le regarder avec surprise, Zechs se contenta de lui sourire en réponse tandis qu'il dirigeait son regard vers celui qu'il attendait.

Derrière les joueurs, arrivait le coach d'Oz avec les mains dans les poches et le tableau qu'il se servait pour inscrire les méthodes offensives et défensives sous le bras. Il portait le veston d'Oz sur ses épaules et une casquette sportive couvrait une partie de son visage.

**« - Treize... »**

Treize leva les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec le coach du Lotus Blanc. Il détourna le regard pour voir où se trouvait son équipe, mais les joueurs étaient tous dans les vestiaires des visiteurs.

Treize regarda à nouveau Zechs soudainement, mais ne dit rien et se détourna en l'ignorant.

**« - Attend Treize... »** Mais Treize ne s'arrêta pas. **« - Je voulais seulement te souhaiter bonne chance... »** Dit-il à haute voix pour que Treize l'entende.

**« - Je n'en ai pas besoin. »** Dit-il en s'éloignant pour rentrer dans les vestiaires, sortant du champ de vision de Zechs.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me laisser t'expliquer... je ne t'ai pas oublié. »_ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire triste en se détournant pour retrouver ses propres joueurs.

À peine s'était-il éloigné qu'il vit un troupeau de filles arriver en courant. Sûrement les pom-pom-girl de l'équipe d'Oz. Il sourit un peu en se rappelant qu'à l'époque où il jouait avec son école, Noin était l'une d'entre elles.

* * *

Heero terminait d'enfiler son maillot quand il entendit certains de ses compagnons parler avec animation de ce qui se passait sur le terrain.

**« - Vous entendez ? »** Demanda l'un d'eux en plaçant sa main sur son oreille. **« - Ils scandent le nom de OZ. »**

**« - Nos pom-pom-girls font bien leur travail. »** Dit un autre joueur.

**« - Relena sait très bien comment le faire. »** Fit un autre. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas Heero. »** En voyant le regard que Heero lui avait lancé en nommant la fille. **« - Nous n'allons pas te piquer ta petite-amie. »**

**« - Elle n'est rien pour moi. » **Dit Heero en marchant vers Quatre.

**« - Allez capitaine, nous savons tous qu'elle se meurt pour toi. »**

**« - Elle oui, mais pas moi. »** Clarifia-t-il. **« - Maintenant terminez tous de vous habiller parce qu'il est temps d'y aller. »**

**« - Oui ! »** Crièrent-ils tous en suivant les ordres de Heero.

Quatre mit son casque avec émotion. Depuis samedi dernier il n'avait pas revu Trowa et c'était là une occasion parfaite pour le voir. L'autre jour, ils ne s'étaient pas souhaité bonne chance mutuellement, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus parler du match. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu en parler dans leur conversation.

**« - Tu es prêts Quatre ? »** Demanda Heero en s'approchant de lui.

**« - Oui Heero et toi ? »**

**« - Aussi. »**

**« - J'ai un peu peur. »** Admit-il en baissant le regard, tandis que Heero se contentait de l'observer. **« - Trowa joue aussi et je ne sais pas comment réagir. La première fois que nous nous sommes fait face sur le terrain ça à été rude. »**

**« - Pendant le match, tu vas devoir oublier que ceux de l'équipe adverse sont tes amis. Concentre-toi seulement sur ton jeu en le faisant bien et oublie que le garçon que tu aimes joue avec les Lotus-Blanc... »** Quatre se contenta de rougir aux paroles de son capitaine.

**« - Quand tu joue, tu changes complètement Heero. »** Dit Quatre en le regardant fixement.

**« - Si je me mets à avoir de la compassion pour mes amis, ils n'arriveront jamais à être professionnels. »**

**« - Tu as raison... »**

Treize entra dans les vestiaires en poussant la porte et en frappant dans ses mains pour que tout le monde lui prête attention.

**« - Bien les garçons, c'est l'heure de montrer au Lotus-Blanc ce dont nous sommes capable. Le match passé n'a pas compté, nous les avons seulement baladés un peu. Mais cette fois-ci nous leur montrerons le vrai visage d'Oz. »**

**« - Oui ! »** Crièrent tous les joueurs.

**« - Maintenant, tous dehors, dehors, dehors ! »**

L'équipe d'Oz commença à courir pour sortir des vestiaires. Peu à peu les bruits émis par les gens réunis dans les gradins commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus fort. Effectivement, les gens criaient OZ. Même les spectateurs du Lotus-Blanc les ovationnaient.

Tous les joueurs s'arrêtèrent en arrivant aux abords du terrain et regardèrent devant eux avec surprise.

Les pom-pom-girls d'Oz faisaient des pirouettes sur le terrain et étaient à l'origine du tumulte. Mais les joueurs ne détachaient pas leurs regards des filles qui arboraient toutes leurs nouveaux uniformes.

Treize sortit à son tour en se heurtant à tous ses joueurs qui observait comme hypnotisés les pirouettes que les filles faisaient. Quand il tourna le regard vers les pom-pom-girls, il comprit pourquoi les garçons ne bougeaient pas...

**« - Relena Peacecraft ! ! ! »** Cria avec colère le coach en s'avançant.

Relena exécuta la dernière figure et se tourna pour rencontrer le regard bleu de l'entraineur d'Oz. Tous les joueurs souriaient en les regardant, mais il manquait un joueur parmi eux.

**« - Relena je dois te voir un moment... »** Dit Treize et la fille marcha jusqu'à lui.

**« - Bonjour coach Treize, je peux vous aider pour quelque chose ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

**« - Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? »**

**« - Nous encourageons notre équipe coach, je crois que c'est la première fois que tout le stade encourage notre équipe ainsi. N'est-ce pas super ? »**

**« - Vous distrayez nos joueurs ! »**

**« - Nous distrayons les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc et nous faisons en sorte en même temps que les gens scandent le nom de notre équipe. »**

**« - Sortez toutes immédiatement du terrain ! »** Cria-t-il en élevant la voix pour que toutes les filles l'entendent.

**« - Mais coach... »**

**« - Nous n'aurons plus de pom-pom-girl jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à nouveau habillé correctement pour l'occasion. Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? Dans un cabaret ? ? »**

**« - Non... mais... »**

**« - Ca suffit ! ! »**

**« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft ! »** Fit la voix d'une femme qui l'appelait avec un ton autoritaire. Relena et Treize se tournèrent vers cette personne.

**« - Vice-recteur Une ! »** Fit Relena avec crainte.

**« - Venez me voir immédiatement avec toutes vos camarades après vous être changées. »**

Treize sourit à la Vice-recteur, qui le lui rendit. Relena marcha jusqu'à elle tête basse. Tout cela pour avoir l'attention de Heero, mais il n'était pas entré avec les premiers garçons pour la voir...

* * *

Tous les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc sortirent des vestiaires en entendant le nom d'OZ repris en chœur par les gens qui étaient dans les gradins pour les voir. C'était très étrange, la majeure partie des spectateurs devrait être du Lotus-Blanc puisque c'était leur stade ... alors pourquoi reprenaient-ils en chœur le nom de l'équipe rivale ?

Duo était resté en arrière le temps d'enfiler son casque. Ce que Trowa lui avait demandé l'avait laissé pensif. Serait-ce pour ça que Heero l'aidait avec ses mathématiques ? Parce qu'il voulait qu'il perde le match contre lui ? Durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé chez lui, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cela. Mais c'était logique de penser qu'il ne l'aiderait pas seulement pour rien. Il devrait y avoir une forme de paiement pour cette aide et cela pourrait être le match...

**« - Maxwell... »** Dit Wufei en sortant Duo de ses pensées. **« - Vas-tu rester là ? Ou vas-tu sortir pour jouer ? »**

**« - J'arrive Wufei. » **Dit-il en fermant son casque et en marchant derrière le chinois.

Tous les joueurs se figèrent en voyant le spectacle que leur offraient les pom-pom-girls d'Oz. On voyait seulement cela dans les équipes professionnelles.

**« - Youhouuu ! ! »** Cria Wufei en se déplaçant pour mieux voir.

**« - Regardez ça. »** Fit Trowa d'un ton énervé. **« - Je vois que Oz veut gagner à tout prix et va essayer de nous distraire avec cela. »** Dit-il puis ils attendirent que les pom-pom-girls finissent.

Duo s'arrêta au bord du terrain et observa un des joueurs qui s'était également arrêté au bord du terrain de son côté, sans prêter attention aux filles très peu vêtues qui étaient devant lui. Il était facile de distinguer le nombre zéro ornant son maillot.

**« - Heero... »** Murmura Duo. **« - Si c'est là ton prix, je suis disposé à payer. »** Dit-il pour lui-même en levant la main pour le saluer.

Heero observa le geste du joueur de l'équipe adverse faisait dans sa direction. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer le nombre qui ornait son maillot : 02.

**« - Duo... »** Murmura-t-il sans répondre au geste et en se détournant pour rejoindre son équipe.

* * *

Hilde observait le regard que les joueurs portaient sur les pom-pom-girls d'OZ, avec des vêtements semblables c'était impossible que les garçons ne les fixent pas ainsi. Les pom-pom-girls de leur université n'utilisaient pas ce type de vêtements, pas plus qu'elles n'essayaient de déstabiliser l'équipe adverse.

Elle connaissait certaines des pom-pom-girls de l'équipe de son frère parce qu'elle suivait certains cours avec elles, elle s'approcha du bord des gradins pour parler à l'une d'elle.

**« - Silvia ! ! ! Silvia Noventa ! ! »** Cria-t-elle pour attirer son attention. La blonde l'a reconnue et s'approcha d'elle.

**« - Salut Hilde ! ! Tu veux venir avec nous ? Peut-être que si tu nous soutiens nous arriverons à avoir l'attention, parce qu'avec la prestation des filles d'Oz, la tâche parait très compliquée. »**

**« - Pourquoi ne changez-vous pas d'uniformes ? »** Interrogea la fille.

**« - Allons Hilde, nous n'avons pas l'argent pour ça, nous changeons seulement d'uniformes quand les maillots de l'équipe changent, et encore. »**

**« - Nous devons faire quelque chose ! ! Nous n'allons pas laisser les filles d'OZ retenir toute l'attention. Organisons une tombola, ou une foire, quelque chose dans ce genre pour obtenir de l'argent. »**

**« - Bonne idée ! Nous nous réunirons dans la semaine avec le reste des filles, et nous verrons ça. Une fois que nous serons d'accord, nous irons le demander à l'entraineur Zechs et aux joueurs. »**

**« - Fantastique Silvia ! ! ! Mais regarde ! »** Dit-elle en indiquant les pom-pom-girl d'OZ. **« On dirait qu'elles se font réprimander ! »** Dit-elle en riant. **« - Maintenant vous êtes les seules pom-pom-girl du terrain. »**

**« - Génial ! ! »** S'écria Silvia en s'éloignant de Hilde. Entretemps la brune regardait avec moquerie le visage de Wufei qui regardait avec désappointement les filles d'Oz sortir du terrain.

* * *

Relena écoutait avec colère les mots du vice-recteur. Elle la réprimandait pour utiliser ces uniformes aussi choquants. Des cuissardes, une jupette plus courte que la moyenne et une brassière qui s'arrêtait sous la poitrine tout en la moulant avantageusement, et laissait à découvert une bonne partie du ventre.

**« - Mais Madame le vice-recteur, les pom-pom-girls professionnelles utilisent ce genre** **d'uniforme. »** Dit-elle pour sa défense

**« - Tu devrais alors soudoyer une place dans une de ces équipes ! »** Fit la femme avec colère, tandis que Relena levait des yeux surpris vers elle. **« - Je sais parfaitement que tu as acheté ton poste dans l'équipe des pom-pom-girls. Donc, si tu aimes tant ce type de vêtement. »** Fit-elle en indiquant l'uniforme avec mépris.** « - Tu n'as qu'à essayé de rentrer dans une équipe professionnelle. Si tu veux rester ici, fais-moi le plaisir d'utiliser quelque chose de plus décent. Ce n'est pas un cabaret ! »**

**« - Très bien Madame le Vice-recteur... »**

**« - Maintenant quittez toutes le terrain avant que le coach ne fasse un infarctus. »**

**« - Oui Madame. »**

Relena se détourna avec colère et commença à marcher en direction des vestiaires. Elle n'avait pas voulu attirer l'attention de cette manière mais cela aurait peut-être valu la peine de se faire réprimander si au moins Heero l'avait vue. Mais il avait dirigé son regard vers l'opposé du terrain en lui tournant le dos.

**« - Ca ne se passera pas comme ça... je le jure ! »**

* * *

Treize terminait de parler avec Heero du match, les arbitres n'étaient pas encore sur le terrain et par conséquent la pièce de monnaie pour décider celui qui commencerait d'abord n'était pas encore lancée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arbitre appela le capitaine de chaque équipe pour pouvoir lancer la pièce de monnaie en l'air. Tandis que la monnaie tournoyait encore Heero demanda à Trowa de choisir d'abord. La monnaie continua à tournoyer puis tomba à terre sur le côté face...

Heero avait gagné.

**« - Nous entrons en offensive. »** Dit Heero en regardant les yeux verts de Trowa.

**« - Compris. »** Dit Trowa en hochant la tête. **« - Bonne chance. »** Dit-il sérieusement. Heero hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

**« - Vous aussi. »** Dit-il avant d'invectiver ses compagnons à se placer à leurs places et Trowa fit de même avec son équipe.

Duo regarda la pièce de monnaie et appris qu'ils seraient en défense. Ce aurait ainsi l'occasion de se calmer un peu et penser à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était disposé à perdre le match en paiement de l'aide reçue. Mais Heero n'avait dit rien... Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Etait-ce réellement cela que Heero cherchait ?

Quatre arriva jusqu'au centre du terrain et observa en direction de l'équipement du Lotus-Blanc. Il distingua rapidement Trowa entre eux. Il l'observait attentivement, en attendant son repoussement. Il repoussa le ballon jusqu'à la zone d'annotation, ce qui obligeait le Lotus-Blanc à commencer son offensive à 20 yards de leur propre but.

**« - Maxwell ! ! ! »** Cria Wufei. **« - Trowa nous a demandé de nous placer, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour être aussi distrait ? »**

**« - Rien, rien ! » **Dit-il en courant à côté de Wufei pour former la formation.

Les yeux noirs de Wufei se fixèrent dans les yeux cobalts du zéro. Enfin il avait l'occasion de se venger pour le match de la dernière fois, mais également pour la fête ...

Wufei ne détacha pas son regard de Heero, tandis que le reste des joueurs faisaient la même chose. Heero leva le regard vers celui violet de Duo. Le regard du natté se mit à briller en se heurtant aux prunelles cobalt. Mais Heero détourna le regard pour voir le ballon.

**« - Zéro... maintenant vas-tu combattre ? Ou vas-tu continuer à t'enfuir. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas une guerre. »** Dit Heero en regardant Wufei dans les yeux. Mais le chinois sourit narquoisement.

**« - Je vais faire en sorte que ça le devienne... »**

Le "Hit" résonna, Heero n'avait pas pu voir le ballon et il ne savait pas s'il était déjà entre les mains de Duo. Wufei lui avait sauté dessus et le maintenait au sol, tandis que Duo exécutait son premier lancé.

Treize regarda avec colère le match, Heero avait été distrait. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait distrait de son travail ?

La formation se remit en position. Duo dévia son regard du ballon pour voir les yeux cobalt de Heero qui le regardait fixement. Mais dès que leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, Heero se concentra sur le ballon. Cette fois il ne permettrait pas que le chinois le distrait de son travail : Arrêter Duo.

Duo faisait lentement le décompte, il n'était pas encore décidé à perdre le match, il demanderait d'abord à Heero si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait réellement...

Le "Hit" retentit à nouveau et cette fois Heero fit un bon de côté pour éviter le plaquage direct de Wufei. Il repoussa le chinois en le faisant perdre l'équilibre pour s'avancer vers le quaterback qui tenait encore le ballon dans ses mains.

Duo cherchait un receveur suffisamment loin pour lui lancer le ballon, quand il vit Heero arriver vers lui à toute vitesse. Il lança aussitôt le ballon, mais pas suffisamment pour marquer des points, mais assez pour ne pas perdre la main. Il ferma les yeux pour attendre le plaquage de Heero, mais cela n'arriva jamais. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Heero était au sol, arrêté par un de ses compagnons.

Duo observa Heero se relever en secouant ses vêtements. Il fit un pas en avant pour lui demander s'il allait bien, mais Wufei l'arrêta.

**« - Allons Maxwell, nous devons gagner le premier quart. »**

Duo se tourna une dernière fois vers Heero, mais il marchait déjà pour se remettre en position. Duo détourna subitement le regard alors que Heero levait les yeux pour le regarder.

Les trois quarts du match s'étaient écoulé, les points étaient à égalité. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ils n'arrivaient pas à se démarquer de l'autre équipe et Zechs avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son quaterback.

Alors que la défense du Lotus-Blanc agissait, Zechs s'approcha de Duo qui avait le regard perdu sur les joueurs de l'équipe d'Oz.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne donnes pas tout Duo ? »** Interrogea Zechs en sortant Duo de ses pensées.

**« - Comment ça Coach ? »** Dit-il en se tournant pour le regarder.

**« - Je sais comment tu joues et ce que j'ai vu sur le terrain, ce n'est pas toi. »** Duo resta silencieux. D'autres s'en étaient-ils rendu compte ? **« - Pourquoi t'es-tu tant acharné pour avoir ton examen ? Pour perdre ? »** Dit Zechs d'un ton coléreux. **« - Dis-moi, crois-tu que cela fera plaisir à la personne qui t'aide ? »**

**« - Comment ça Coach ? »** Dit Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Crois-tu que la personne qui t'aide à étudier sera très heureuse de voir que tu le laisses gagner ? »**

**« - Le laisser gagner ? »**

**« - Ne me dis pas que tu joues avec tout ce que tu as, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as gagné ton poste de quaterback grâce à tes lancés, mais durant ces trois quart du match tu n'en as pas fait beaucoup... non, plus précisément tu n'as fait rien ! »**

**« - Coach... »**

**« - Ne dis rien, fais seulement ce que tu dois faire... »**

Duo observa le coach Zechs, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait lui dire des mots durs. Il l'avait toujours soutenu dans tout, et compris mieux que les autres. Toute l'équipe savait qu'il était gay et personne ne l'ennuyait avec cela. Et il savait très bien que c'était grâce au coach Zechs qui avait parlé à tout le monde pour le défendre. Mais cette fois il était en colère parce qu'il n'agissait pas comme il le devait pour ce match.

Duo hocha la tête affirmativement, la défense c'était terminé sans point pour Oz et c'était à nouveau à eux de monter à l'offensive.

* * *

Treize observait attentivement le match, ils étaient toujours à égalité mais sûrement qu'ils gagneraient comme il le souhaitait. Mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'équipe rivale ne jouait pas de la même façon que lors du match amical. Le quaterback ne faisait pas de magnifiques lancés comme la dernière fois.

**« - Coach Treize ! »** Fit la voix d'une femme dans son dos et il se tourna pour rencontrer deux yeux marrons d'une jeune femme élégamment habillée.

**« - Madame le Vice-recteur Une, cela me fait plaisir de vous voir à ce match. »** Dit-il en s'approchant du bord des gradins.

**« - Je regrette de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais j'ai dû aller à une réunion à laquelle le Recteur Dermail n'a pas voulu assister. »**

**« - Je comprends Lady Une. »** Dit-il en souriant.** « - Mais vous n'avez rien raté d'essentiel, vous allez pouvoir assister à notre victoire. »**

**« - J'ai hâte de voir ça. » **Dit-elle en souriant à son tour. **« - Croyez-vous que je puisse faire quelque chose pour vous aider à gagner le championnat ? »** Dit la femme en souriant.

**« - Peut-être... je suis intéressé par des joueurs qui ne sont pas de notre équipe, mais si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions nous voir après le match ? »**

**« - Avec plaisir. »** Dit la femme en souriant. **« - Vous savez déjà que je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez. »**

**« - Je vous remercie. »** Dit-il en souriant, puis porta sur regard sur l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds. **« - Je ferais tout pour me venger. »** Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

* * *

Duo cloua son regard dans le cobalt de nouveau. Zechs aurait-il raison ? Heero serait-il énervé s'il le laissait gagner ?

Le "Hit" retentit et Heero plaqua rapidement Wufei face contre terre pour continuer à courir jusqu'à Duo.

Duo vit Trowa en position, il avait prit la place du receveur et sans y réfléchir il lança le ballon. Mais en même temps il sentit quelque chose le plaquer fortement au sol. Il ferma les yeux en espérant sentir un fort coup sur la tête, mais le coup n'arriva jamais.

Trowa vit le ballon venir vers lui et courut en ligne droite jusqu'au lieu où étaient les joueurs d'Oz. Et s'arrêta hors du terrain avec le ballon dans les mains. Il avait réussi à remporter les points. Quand il leva le regard, il rencontra deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec un éclat spécial. Il lui sourit légèrement, Quatre rougit à cela, tandis que Trowa faisait demi-tour pour entamer de nouveau la formation.

Quand Duo ouvrit les yeux il se heurta aux yeux cobalt de Heero qui le regardait attentivement.

**« - Heero... »**

**« - Tout va bien ? »** Interrogea le capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Veux-tu que je perde ? »** Demanda Duo en se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

**« - Laisse-le maudit Zéro ! ! »** Cria Wufei en prenant Duo par les épaules pour le séparer de joueur d'Oz.

Le regard de Heero se posa sur Duo. Pourquoi demandait-il cela ? Pour l'avoir aider en mathématiques ? Il croyait qu'il l'avait aidé pour ça ? Pour qu'il perde le match ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que Duo n'agissait pas comme il le devait ? ... Bon sang ! ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... mais c'était déjà trop tard pour lui répondre.

Duo se mit lui aussi en position, tandis qu'il dirigeait son regard vers Heero. Heero regarda également Duo tandis que Wufei essayait de nouveau de le distraire sans résultat. Le regard de Duo avait une ombre de tristesse, il pouvait le voir. Il était préoccupé et triste pour le match. Il avait besoin de lui dire que non, il avait besoin qu'il agisse comme toujours, de jouer comme il devait... comme il devait le faire.

Le "Hit" retentit à nouveau mais cette fois Duo ne lança pas le ballon. Il avait Trowa en position et un autre receveur sur le flanc gauche. Il pouvait leur lancer à un des deux, mais il ne le faisait pas.

Zechs observa ce que faisait Duo avec préoccupation, c'était trop évident qu'il allait laisser gagner Oz, trop évident...

**« - Ne le fais pas Duo... ne le fais pas. »** Répéta-t-il, les bras croisés.

Heero avait mis à nouveau Wufei au sol et courrait à toute vitesse vers Duo.

**« - Ne sois pas idiot ! ! »** Cria Heero en voyant comment Duo tenait le ballon dans ses mains pour le lancer.

Entendre la voix de Heero le fit se réveiller. Que diable était-il en train de faire ? Heero ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait qu'il gagne tous les matchs ?...

Sans faire attention à Heero qui approchait de plus en plus, il vit Trowa en position, sur la zone d'annotation. Il cloua son regard violet sur son ami et lança...

Heero poussa Duo au sol, mais le ballon avait déjà volé de ses mains en direction du jeune homme aux yeux vert dans les buts.

**« - Je pensais que tu me connaissais un peu mieux en dehors du terrain. »** Dit brusquement Heero se relevant et en tendant la main à Duo pour l'aider. **« - Gagne si tu peux, mais ne me laisses pas gagner. »** Déclara-t-il de dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

**« - Heero... »** Murmura-t-il en baissant le regard. Il avait mal fait les choses. **« - Très bien. » **Déclara-t-il pour lui seul. **« - Il reste encore suffisamment de temps pour reprendre l'avantage. »** Dit-il de manière optimiste.

**« - Prêt Maxwell ? »** Dit Wufei en s'approchant de lui.

**« - Oui, nous allons gagner contre Oz ! »**

**« - Ouais ! ! J'aime ces mots ! ! »**

Oz le menait seulement de sept points, et avec le dernier lancé de Trowa, le Lotus-Blanc avait la main.

* * *

Peut-être que l'offensive du Lotus-Blanc et de la défense d'Oz étaient bonnes. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de la défense de la première et de l'offensive de la seconde. Il devait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour qu'Oz puisse annoter totalement et non pour quelques points.

Quatre avait annoté à nouveau trois points et leur avait permis d'avancer de 10 yards. Maintenant Oz était seulement mené que de quatre points. La défense devait arrêter à tout prix le quaterback, pour éviter qu'il fasse ses lancés, ils avaient encore suffisamment de temps pour que Oz prenne la main et tout était entre les mains de Heero.

**« - Heero ! ! »** Cria le coach Treize pour qu'il vienne à lui.

Heero leva les yeux pour voir que le coach Treize l'appelait. Il courut jusqu'à lui pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

**« - Ecoute-moi bien Heero, le quaterback a l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête. S'il continue à faire ses lancés, dans moins de cinq minutes, le Lotus-Blanc nous aura devancé. Donc ta mission sera de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse lancer. Compris ? »**

**« - Mission acceptée. »** Dit Heero en tournant les yeux pour voir Duo qui parlait avec Trowa.

Se sentant observer, Duo tourna les yeux vers Heero. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard cobalt quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu de tout le match et pour la première fois il avait l'impression de ne pas le connaître.

**« - Maxwell ! ! »** Cria Wufei en tirant le natté par son maillot. **« - Si tu continues à perdre du temps nous allons jouer sans toi. »**

Duo se mit de nouveau en position en jetant des coups d'œil vers Heero qui lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Pourquoi Heero le regardait-il de cette manière ? C'était comme s'il ne l'avait vu jamais, comme c'était un inconnu et non la personne chez qui il était allé toute la semaine.

Le visage de Wufei était rouge de colère, cette fois Zéro ne lui avait adressé aucun regard et il était fixé sur Duo, ça il le savait bien. Qu'essaierait-il maintenant ? Plus il l'insultait en essayant de le provoquer, mais Zéro n'y faisait pas cas.

Le "Hit" se fit entendre. Dès que Heero vit Wufei bouger pour sauter sur lui, il se redressa en poussant le chinois avec les deux bras pour le mettre au sol. Wufei ne s'attendait pas cette attaque directe avec tant de force. Ca avait été si rapide, qu'il tomba au sol sur le dos et ne put que tourner la tête pour voir ce que Zéro faisait.

Duo avait le ballon en main et cherchait Trowa du regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le voir, il sentit quelque chose le heurtait violemment et faire en sorte qu'il lâche le ballon qu'il s'empressa de lancer à un de ses coéquipier avant qu'on le lui prenne.

Wufei vit le ballon voler jusqu'à lui et il agit rapidement pour prendre le ballon entre ses mains et le couvrir de son corps avant qu'un joueur d'Oz ne puisse l'intercepter.

Duo quant à lui ressentit une forte douleur dans la poitrine et posa une de ses mains à l'endroit où la douleur se trouvait. Il leva le regard pour voir Heero s'éloigner sans l'aider, sans rien lui dire. Mais que diable s'était-il passé ? Avait-il heurté par un autre joueur, mais il ne savait pas vraiment... et Heero ?

**« - Maxwell ? »** Entendit-il Wufei l'appeler et il leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Tout va bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmier ? »**

**« - Non, non Wu. C'est une douleur sans importance. »** Dit-il en acceptant la main que Wufei tendait pour l'aider à se relever. **« - Tu as vu celui qui m'a arrêté ? »**

**« - Bien sûr, c'est ce maudit Zéro ! ! »** Grogna Wufei.

**« - C'était Heero ? »**

**« - Heero ou Zéro c'est la même chose, c'était lui. »** Dit-il en désignant Heero qui était déjà en position et l'observant avec colère.

Oz perdait maintenant seulement que d'un point. Heero avait réussi à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il avait arrêté le quaterbak mais son offensive n'avait pas pu être annoté, c'était Quatre qui avait marqué les trois points.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? »** Demanda Duo à voix basse en regardant de l'autre côté du terrain alors que Heero avait également les yeux rivés sur lui.

La dernière offensive lui avait vraiment fait mal. Il avait mal sur ses bras et sa poitrine l'élançait beaucoup à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu à cause du casque de Heero. Bien que son équipement le protégeait, ce n'avait pas été suffisant, Heero frappait très fort.

**« - Trois points de plus et nous gagnons. »** Dit Treize en regardant son offensive s'approchait dangereusement des buts de l'adversaire.

Quatre sortit du terrain et regarda Trowa. S'il marquait et que le Lotus Blanc ne faisait rien en offensive, ils gagneraient. Mais comme réagirait Trowa devant cela ?

Il remarqua que Trowa le regardait de manière sérieuse avec les bras croisés, il aurait aimé lui sourire, mais il se tourna finalement vers Heero. Le capitaine de l'équipe lui avait dit d'oublier que le garçon qu'il aimait était dans l'équipe rivale...

Il se mit en position, le ballon devant lui. Maintenant Oz menait le Lotus Blanc de seulement deux points et il ne restait plus que trente secondes à jouer...

**« - Ecoute-moi Duo. »** Dit Trowa en s'approchant du quaterback. **« - J'ai besoin que tu fasses une passe longue, aussi longue que tu le peux pour que nous marquions en moins de dix secondes. »**

**« - Mais Heero... »**

**« - Je sais, Heero réussit à tromper Wufei et à t'atteindre. C'est pour cela que nous ferons une formation spéciale. Je vais prendre la place de Wufei et toi Wufei tu vas prendre la mienne. »** Dit-il en se tournant vers le chinois. **« - Et tu vas courir. »**

**« - Quoi ? ? Non ! Je veux démolir ce maudit Zéro... »**

**« - Tu ne le feras pas, et fais ce que je dis. Duo, tu vas lancer le ballon jusqu'à la moitié du terrain et toi Wufei, tu l'attraperas puis tu courras ensuite jusqu'au deux poteaux. »**

**« - Nous sommes trop loin de la zone de point, je ne pourrais jamais le lancer jusqu'à la moitié du terrain. »**

**« - Tu peux le faire Duo. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour gagner... Nous devons récupérer tout ce que nous avons perdu durant les trois premiers quarts. »**

Duo baissa le regard devant les mots de Trowa, s'ils perdaient ce serait de sa faute. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait quand il le devait.

**« - Allons-y ! »**

**« - Oui ! »** Crièrent-ils tous.

Heero fut surpris de voir en face de lui le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc et non le chinois. Avec le chinois il savait comment le contrer, mais être face à un nouveau joueur dans les dernières secondes du jeu, il n'aimait pas.

**« - Est-ce que le chinois est déjà fatigué ? »** Demanda un des joueurs d'Oz qui était à côté de Heero. Trowa répondit sans lâcher Heero du regard.

**« - Oui. »**

Le "Hit" retentit et Heero se redressa pour pousser Trowa, mais Trowa réussit agilement à passer dans le dos du Zéro en le prenant avec les deux bras et en le plaquant au sol. C'était quelque chose de nouveau.

Wufei courut jusqu'à la zone des 50 yards que son capitaine lui avait indiqué suivit par les deux autres receveurs, sans qu'aucun défenseur puisse l'arrêter, Duo lança le ballon alors que le temps continuait à défiler.

Rattraper le ballon n'était pas facile pour Wufei et cela le rendit nerveux et il devint encore plus nerveux en voyant les deux secondeurs **_(1)_** qui était derrière lui et qui s'approchaient pour le démolir.

Il put voir le ballon s'approchait en même temps que les joueurs d'Oz. Il prit le ballon avec les deux mains et le serra contre son corps, tandis qu'il fonçait à toute vitesse droit devant lui. Moins de deux secondes au chronomètre et encore 10 yard pour arriver à la zone d'en-but avec les deux joueurs qui courait toujours derrière lui.

Le sifflet retentit mettant ainsi fin au match, mais le match n'était pas terminé jusqu'à ce que le ballon soit à terre, en même temps que le sifflet retentit, Wufei sentit une main l'attraper fermement par la jambe en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et en s'écroulant au sol avec ses bras enserrant encore le ballon contre son estomac. Maintenant le match était terminé...

Il se tourna pour voir qui l'avait arrêté ... un des défenseurs s'était jeté dans ses jambes alors qu'il était en pleine course. Il était tombé sur la ligne qui délimitait la zone de but.

Mais avait-il réussi ?

Un des arbitres arriva jusqu'à l'endroit où Wufei était encore pour le soulever un peu et voir dans quelle partie du terrain se trouvait le ballon.

L'arbitre siffla en levant le bras, considérant l'annotation comme bonne. Le ballon était dans la zone d'annotation, donc il était considéré comme bon.

* * *

Heero tourna le regard vers le quaterback qui restait à l'endroit où il avait fait son lancé. Il attendait avec impatience que les arbitres donnent leur verdict et le ballon fut considéré comme bon ... il leva les bras en signe de victoire.

Puis il se tourna ensuite vers Heero qui l'observait entre ses yeux plissés. Le natté voulait s'approcher pour le féliciter pour ce match, mais Heero lui tourna le dos et quitta le terrain.

**« - Je suis désolé Heero... »** Murmura Duo en baissant tristement le regard.

* * *

Il ne leur avait manqué que quelques points pour gagner, mais le dernier lancé avait tout changé.

De nouveau le Lotus Blanc avait gagné contre Oz, avec six points d'écart. Ce qui faisait un score de 35 à 41.

* * *

Un cabriolet rose décapotable attendait quelqu'un aux alentours du stade du Lotus-Blanc. Elle avait le regard fixait sur cette porte par où elle savait que cette personne devrait sortir et quand elle l'a vit, elle leva sa main pour se faire voir.

**« - Dorothy ! »** Cria-t-elle, et la blonde aux yeux clairs se dirigea vers elle et monta dans la voiture. **« - Tu as obtenu ce que je t'ai demandé ? »**

**« - Tu ne me demande pas comment ça s'est passé ? »** Demanda Dorothy en la regardant.

**« - Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux seulement savoir si l'as obtenu... »**

**« - Bien sûr que oui Relena... »** Fit la blonde en souriant. **« - Et moi qui croyais que tu n'aimais rien. »**

**« - Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »** Demanda Réléna en mettant en marche la voiture.

**« - Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell... »**

**« - Je le savais déjà ça, c'est le quaterback du Lotus Blanc, il a dix-sept ans et fait des études en Ingénierie... quoi de plus ? »** Fit-elle avec impatience.

**« - Quoi de plus ? »** Répéta Dorothy. **« - Il est gay tout comme Quatre... »**

**« - Quoi! ! »** S'écria Relena en appuyant brusquement sur le frein de sorte que Dorothy fut obligée de se protéger avec le bras pour éviter de se frapper la tête contre le tableau de bord.

**« - T'es folle de freiner comme ça ! »** S'écria la blonde avec colère.

**« - Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta ceinture de sécurité. »** Répliqua-t-elle, fâchée. **« - Maintenant répète-moi ce que tu as dit sur ce joueur. »**

**« - Il est gay, toute son équipe le sait et apparemment ça ne les dérangent pas. Donc cette information ne peux pas t'être utile pour le discréditer ou quelque chose dans ce style. »**

**« - Ca doit être une œuvre de mon frère... »** Déclara-t-elle encore plus fâchée qu'avant en remettant la voiture en marche. **« - Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à lui que personne ne lui dit rien. »**

**« - Cherches-tu des renseignements parce que Duo essaye de séduire Heero ? »** Demanda Dorothy à haute voix.

**« - La ferme ! ! La ferme ! ! La ferme ! ! Ce n'est pas possible, Heero n'est pas comme Quatre, il me l'a dit. »**

**« - Mais Heero est très ami avec Quatre et d'après ce que nous avons vu hier, il est aussi ami avec Duo. Donc, on peut penser que Heero... »**

**« - La ferme ! »** Dit Relena en appuyant à fond sur l'accélérateur. **« - Il sera à moi. »**

* * *

Treize terminait de ranger les dernières affaire de son équipe dans sa voiture, il venait de laisser partir ses joueurs pour qu'ils se reposent. Pendant une seconde, il maudit Zechs pour avoir gagné et il était vraiment furieux... Grâce à ces trois jeunes joueurs. Mais être jeune voulait aussi dire être vulnérable.

**« - Je suis désolé Monsieur Treize. »** Treize se tourna pour regarder la femme qui lui parlait. **« - Je suis profondément désolé que vous ayez perdu, vous étiez sur le point de gagner. »**

**« - Je sais Lady Une, très près, mais le match était sublime... puis-je vous faire part de mon idée ? »**

**« - En allant diner entraineur ? »** Répliqua Lady Une.

**« - Bien sûr Lady Une, permettez-moi. »** Dit-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture pour que la femme entre. **« - Et pendant le trajet, permettez-moi de vous expliquer ce que je veux avoir. »**

**« - Je vous écoute Treize... »**

* * *

Les joueurs du Lotus Blanc étaient heureux, ils tenaient leur seconde victoire contre Oz. On cesserait ainsi de dire qu'ils avaient seulement eu de la chance. Ils devraient maintenant faire face à Orson la semaine suivante, les seconds de l'année passée.

**« - Beau travail Maxwell. »** Dit Wufei en s'approchant de Duo et en se laissant tomber sur le banc à ses côté et retirer son maillot.

**« - Merci Wu, mais sans ta superbe course, nous n'aurions pas gagné. »**

**« - Je sais ! »** Dit Wufei en riant. **« - Cette fois j'ai été le héros et ce maudit Zéro n'a rien pu faire rien pour m'arrêter. » **Dit-il fièrement. **« - Au fait Barton, comment l'as-tu bloqué ? »**

**« - En le prenant par surprise. »** Dit Trowa en s'approchant en regardant Duo qui enlevait son maillot, et fronça les sourcils. **« - Cette fois si tu t'es fait blesser. »**

**« - Ce n'est rien t'inquiète pas, demain ça ne sera plus que des cicatrises. »** Dit-il en touchant les éraflures de son bras.

**« - Bon, il faudrait que nous y allions. Je crois que si nous restons là, notre équipa va partir fêter ça sans nous. »** Dit Wufei en prenant son sac et son équipement pour commencer à sortir des vestiaires.

**« - Oui, allons-y. »** Dit Trowa en le suivant.

**« - Je ne vais pas avec vous. »** Trowa et Wufei s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder. **« - J'ai oublié mon livre de mathématiques, je dois retourner à l'université le prendre. »**

**« - Tu peux venir tôt demain matin pour le faire Duo. » **Dit Trowa en le regardant sans comprendre.

**« - Je préfère l'avoir avec moi. »**

**« - Si c'est cette matière que as tous les jours, comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas ton livre ? »** Interrogea Wufei.

**« - C'est un autre livre. Mais je crois que je pense que je vais devoir le rendre à son propriétaire à présent. »** Dit-il en souriant avec mélancolie.

**« - Oh, ça ! »** S'exclama Trowa en secouant la tête en ayant compris le motif de retourner chercher le vieux livre. **« - Très bien, allons-y Wufei. »** Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du chinois pour le pousser à avancer. **« - Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps Duo, tu sais qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à éteindre les lumières. »**

**« - Je sais. »** Dit Duo en profitant que ses amis soit parti, pour terminer d'enlever ses vêtements et ramasser ses affaires pour partir.

* * *

Trowa et Wufei marchaient dans les couloirs de l'université en direction à l'arrêt de bus.

**« - Bon capitaine, je te laisse. »** Dit-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de Trowa. **« - Je te vois demain ? »**

**« - Je ne crois pas Wufei, j'ai des devoirs. »** Dit-il en rappelant qu'il devait voir Quatre à la bibliothèque d'Oz.

**« - Le natté et toi avez toujours quelque chose à faire le samedi depuis deux semaines... »**

**« - Tu sais très bien que Duo doit réviser s'il veut jouer, puis, tu as des projets le samedi non ? »**

**« - Mmm, oui, c'est vrai... »** Dit-il avec une moue ennuyée.

**« - Bien, nous nous verrons lundi à l'entraînement. Il faut nous préparer pour gagner contre Orson. »**

**« - Bien, alors à lundi, voilà mon bus. »** Dit-il.

Trowa attendit seul son bus, en pensant à ce que dirait Wufei le jour où il apprendrait qu'il voyait tous les samedis un joueur de l'équipe d'Oz. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant une voiture s'arrêter près de lui.

**« - Salut Trowa ! »** Trowa leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Quatre. **« - Tu veux que je te ramène ? »**

**« - Je ne veux pas que tu te dérange... »**

**« - Je t'assure que ça ne me pose aucun problème Trowa, tu ne vis pas tellement loin de chez Duo, donc ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Et il est déjà très tard pour que tu attendes le bus. »**

**« - Oui, tu as raison. »** Dit Trowa en ouvrant la portière de la voiture de Quatre pour monter à l'avant. **« - Merci. »**

**« - De rien. » **Dit Quatre en souriant. **« - C'était un beau match d'aujourd'hui. Félicitations pour votre victoire. »**

**« - Tes repoussements étaient très bons. »** Dit Trowa en le regardant rougir.

**« - Merci ! Mais la manière dont tu as arrêté Heero à la fin c'était vraiment bien. Je suis sûr que si Wufei était resté à son poste, nous aurions sûrement gagnés. »** Trowa sourit légèrement, chose que Quatre remarqua. **« - Tu souris ? »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Dit Trowa sans comprendre.

**« - Je t'ai vu sourire, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire. »** Dit Quatre.

**« - Je ne suis pas très démonstratif pour les sourires. »**

**« - Tu ne souris pas du tout ? »** Demanda-t-il curieux.

**« - Pas spécialement, je suppose que pas beaucoup de choses me font sourire. »**

**« - Duo sourit toujours. »** Dit Quatre en riant.

**« - Et je t'assure qu'il est celui qui a davantage de motifs pour ne pas le faire. »** Dit Trowa en tournant son regard vers le paysage.

Quatre resta silencieux. Depuis qu'il connaissait Duo, il l'avait toujours trouvé joyeux et heureux. Une personne qui souriait toujours. Mais d'après ce que Trowa avait mentionné, Duo utilisait ce sourire comme une espèce de masque.

**« - Et où est Duo ? »** Demanda Quatre en se rendant compte que le natté n'était pas avec Trowa alors qu'ils vivaient dans le même quartier.

**« - Il devait aller à l'université après le match, je suppose qu'il rentera un peu plus tard. »**

**« - C'est étrange, Heero aussi est resté là-bas... »**

**« - Heero ? »** Dit-il en reportant son regard sur Quatre.

**« - Oui, Heero vit aussi près de chez vous, je le ramène fréquemment. Il n'a pas voulu venir aujourd'hui, il a seulement dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. »**

**« - Peut-être qu'ils vont se croiser. »** Murmura Trowa.

**« - Oui peut-être. »** Fit Quatre.

* * *

Duo marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la sortie avec la tête basse. Avaient-ils gagné ? Oui, mais à quel prix ? Ne verrait-il plus du tout Heero ? Avec le triomphe de son équipe et l'attitude des dernières minutes était-ce parce que Heero voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'aiderait plus ? Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ?

Il sentait une oppression dans la poitrine, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui saisissait le cœur et le lui pressait. Il ressentait aussi les coups du match, mais ceux-là n'étaient pas aussi pénibles que la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le cœur.

Les lumières du stade commencèrent à s'éteindre. Mais ça ne lui importait pas, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Donc il avançait dans le sens contraire pour pouvoir aller à son université récupérer son livre de mathématiques. Heero lui avait demandé de ne plus le prendre, qu'ils étudieraient avec le sien. Et il l'avait écouté et l'avait laissé là-bas. Mais maintenant il en aurait besoin parce que Heero ne l'aiderait plus...

La lumière du croisant de lune illuminait la sortie du stade. Ayant toujours la tête basse, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un appuyé contre la porte de sortie, dissimulé par les ombres.

**« - Duo Maxwell ? »**

Duo leva les yeux pour essayer de voir celui qui l'appelait avec une voix qui lui paraissait familière. Mais il ne put distinguer personne dans l'obscurité.

**« - O... Oui. »** Dit-il nerveusement.

**« - Je t'attendais... »**

L'ombre sortit de l'obscurité pour s'arrêter sous un des lampadaires qui illuminaient la sortie. Et il sourit en le reconnaissant.

**« - Je ne m'y attendais pas Heero Yuy ! »** Dit-il avec un grand sourire, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun puisse l'attendre comme lors du match amical.

**« - Je voulais seulement te féliciter pour le bon travail que tu as fais. »** Dit froidement le capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Tu dois surement regretter de m'avoir aidé avec mes maths... »** Dit-il en baissant la tête.

**« - Non, au contraire. »**

**« - Vraiment ? »** Dit-il, surpris en levant les yeux. **« - Ca veut dire que tu ne regrettes pas ? »**

**« - Non. »**

**« - Et tu vas continuer à m'aider pour le reste du semestre ? »** Demanda-t-il avec doute.

**« - Oui, tu en as besoin. »**

**« - Hein ? »**

**« - Il faut que ton équipe arrive en final pour que nous nous faisions face à nouveau et pour cela tu as besoin de mon aide. Tu dois réussir cette matière. »**

**« - Pour que nous nous rencontrions en final ? »**

**« - Oui. C'est obligé d'arriver et cette fois quand nous seront en final, nous allons gagner. »**

**« - Je ne le permettrais pas. »** Dit-il en riant.

**« - Où sont tes amis ? »** Demanda Heero en voyant que Duo était seul.

**« - Ils sont partis, je suis seul. »**

**« - Et je peux savoir où tu allais ? »**

**« - A l'université pour le livre de mathématiques, mais je crois que je n'ai plus besoin d'y aller. »** Dit-il en rigolant.

**« - Je suppose que non. » **Dit Heero. **« - On peut y aller alors ? »** Duo sourit encore plus.

**« - Oui. »**

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à s'avancer en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus, sous les ombres et les lumières occasionnelles des lampadaires ou la simple lumière de la lune.

Heero regardait du coin de l'œil comment Duo tenait un de ses bras avec sa main. Il regarda mieux et put distinguer sous la lumière du lampadaire qui se trouvait à l'arrêt que les bras du natté étaient éraflés et rouges.

Il se tourna brusquement pour faire face à Duo. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi Heero le regardait de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son bras pour le lever.

**« - Tu t'es à nouveau battu ? »** Dit-il en indiquant sa peau rouge et éraflée. Le regard de Duo se fixa dans celui cobalt de son ami pendant quelques secondes. Il retira son bras de la main de Heero.

**« - Non, cette fois c'est toi qui m'a fait ça. »** Dit-il tandis que le regard de Heero s'assombrit. **« - Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a prit durant ce match ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aussi violemment bousculé comme si j'étais un ennemi ? »** Heero lui tourna le dos avant de répondre.

**« - Sur le terrain il n'y a pas d'amis... »**

**« - Il n'y a pas d'amis ? ? »** Répéta Duo. **« - J'aurais jamais pensé de cette manière. »** Heero se retourna pour le regarder.

**« - Pourquoi as-tu cru que je t'avais aidé en maths pour que tu perdes le jeu ? »** Interrogea-t-il. Duo baissa le regard.

**« - Je croyais que c'était ton prix pour m'aider... »**

**« - Allais-tu me laisser gagner seulement pour ça ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Si c'était ce que tu voulais... Oui. »** Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pourquoi les mots du joueur du Lotus Blanc l'étonnaient ? Il éprouvait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit pour personne. Il lui confirmait que s'il voulait qu'il perde il était disposé à le faire. Alors que pour lui, le jeu était plus important que tout. Pourquoi le natté était disposé à sacrifier un match pour son simple désir ? Jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose de semblance, ni pour lui, ni pour personne.

**« - Jouer n'est pas important ? »** Interrogea Heero étonné.

**« - La douleur de ça... »** Dit-il en levant ses bras pour montrer ses éraflures. **« - N'en vaut pas la peine. »** Dit-il en souriant. **« - Jouer justifie seulement la douleur. »** Il baissa le regard pour regarder sa montre. Une autre douleur l'attendait à la maison. Mais pour partager quelques minutes avec Heero, cette douleur n'importait pas.

Un bus s'arrêta devant eux et Heero monta, tandis que Duo se contentait de l'observer.

**« - Tu ne viens pas ? »** Demanda Heero. Duo regarda alors le numéro du bus et s'aperçut que c'était le sien.

**« - Si, mais pourquoi tu prends celui-là ? »** Demanda-t-il étonné en payant son billet et en suivant Heero jusqu'à un siège.

**« - Je t'accompagne une partie du chemin. Tu ne vis qu'à quelques rues de mon bâtiment. »**

**« - Mais l'autre te laisse devant... »**

**« - Ce n'est pas grave, je marcherais. »** Dit Heero d'un air décidé, et Duo sourit.

* * *

Duo arriva jusqu'à sa maison et resta à l'observer. De nouveau les lumières éteintes sauf le porche, ça donnait l'impression que tout le monde dormait. Mais il savait bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se réveillerait pour lui donner la correction qu'il lui donnait après chaque match. Jusqu'à quand serait-il fatigué de le faire ?

Il soupira d'un air résigné et s'arma de courage pour entrer...

Il ouvrit la porte et entra en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Dans la maison tout était sombre et il alla jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ouvrit et ferma la porte de sa chambre quand il vit une ombre assisse dans le petit canapé près du lit.

Il sentit un léger tremblement le parcourir, faisant que ses jambes ne veuillent pas répondre. L'ombre alluma la lampe et se leva avec des étincelles de fureur dans les yeux.

**« - Papa ! ... »** Dit Duo, désespéré.

**« - Maudit sois-tu Duo ! ! Pourquoi continues-tu à faire ça ? »** Dit l'homme en élevant la voix et en s'approchant de Duo avec colère.

**« - J'étais à un match de l'Université papa, je te le jure ! ! Je te le jure ! ! »** Dit Duo en essayant de le convaincre, mais il savait que rien de ce qu'il lui dirait le ferait changer d'opinion.

**« - Tu me disais la même chose il y a presque trois ans ! ! ! Et tu crois que je vais te croire encore ? »** Dit l'homme.

**« - Papa ! ! »**

**« - Si tu ne change pas, je te corrigerai ! ! »** Dit-il en frappant Duo avec la brosse à cheveux qu'il avait empoigné.

**« - Non, papa, non, non.... »**

Dans la chambre à côté, Hilde couvrait ses oreilles en entendant les coups que son père donnait à son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle se contentait à chaque fois de se taire et d'aller l'aider après que son père se soit endormi. Elle savait pourquoi il faisait ça, mais elle ne le comprenait pas... jamais elle ne pourrait le comprendre.

Après de très longues minutes les bruits cessèrent, elle se leva sans bruit et alla jusqu'à la porte de chambre de son père. Il paraissait s'être enfin endormi et elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Duo. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Duo était couché sur son lit, avec l'oreiller sur la tête, elle pouvait entendre ses sanglots étouffés. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu comme ça ? Elle avait perdu le compte. Elle alla s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit et lui caressa doucement le dos, évitant les blessures que son père avait fait sur le dos de Duo.

**« - Ouch ! »** Dit Duo en sortant la tête de l'oreiller pour regarder les yeux bleus de Hilde.

**« - Je suis désolée Duo, je n'ai pas pu intervenir. »** Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer mais essayant de rester silencieuse pour que son père n'entende pas.

**« - N'essaye pas Hilde, je ne veux pas que sa fureur te touche aussi. »** Dit-il en levant la main pour lui essuyer les larmes du visage de sa sœur.

**« - Mais, tu es couvert de blessure. Il faut soigner ça. »** Dit-elle en voyant les cicatrices sur le dos de son frère qui avaient à peine cicatrisées, en plus de celles qu'il venait de recevoir.

**« - Laisse. »** Dit-il tristement. **« - Ca guérira... comme les autres. »**

**« - Non, elles peuvent s'infecter ! »** Dit-elle.

**« - S'il te plaît Hilde... »** Mais Hilde s'était déjà levé du lit. **« - Oublie ça Hilde, elles ne peuvent pas être guérit, il y en aura d'autres avant qu'elles soient cicatrisée... papa ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas une maladie qui peut être soignée... quand finira-t-il par le comprendre ? »**

Mais Hilde l'ignora et alla chercher son téléphone pour composer un numéro. Il n'était pas tellement tard, elle savait qu'elle ne réveillerait personne.

**« - Allo ! »** Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - Trowa ? »**

**« - Oui, Hilde ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? »** Demanda le capitaine du Lotus Blanc quelque peu inquiet.

**« - Oui c'est Duo, tu pourrais venir s'il te plaît, c'est urgent ! »** Dit-elle, désespérée.

**« - Ok, je viens immédiatement. »**

**« - Merci et Trowa ! »**

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Entre par la porte de la cuisine, elle sera ouverte, je serais dans la chambre de Duo. »**

**« - Il a recommencé ? »**

**« - Je crains que oui... Duo a besoin de ton aide médicale plus que jamais. »**

**« - Bien, je viens immédiatement. »**

**« - Je t'attendrai. »**

**_A suivre..._**

**_(1) Secondeur : _**_Joueurs chargés de suppléer la première ligne en stoppant les courses et la troisième ligne en intervenant sur les passes. (Ils sont aussi appelé « linebacker »)_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Pour les reviews, j'adresse un grand merci à _Mily-y_ ; _lilith_**_(contente que tu aimes toujours autant. En ce qui concerne Treize, c'est vrai qu'il va être très énervant au fil des chapitres, mais il a ses raisons, et tu comprendras très bientôt pourquoi il agit ainsi.)_ **; _Merikhemet_ ; _Iroko_ **et **_Nass_.**

**Et je remercie également tout les anonymes qui ont lu mais ne se sont pas fait connaître. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
Basé sur Gundam Wing  
Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**SOUVENIRS PÉNIBLES**

Les rayons du soleil matinal entraient à flot à travers la fenêtre de cette chambre. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il faisait jour. Il avait regardait les gens faire leur jogging très tôt sur le trottoir face à son bâtiment. En courant pour faire de l'exercice, pour la diversion ou simplement pour promener le chien. Mais à présent que la matinée était un peu plus avancée, les gens prenaient d'autres directions, celles de leur travail ou allaient simplement profiter de ce beau samedi.

Mais Heero était resté à sa fenêtre sans pouvoir en bouger, en espérant qu'il arrive... Il regardait constamment sa montre... désespéré de ne pas le voir arriver, énervé contre lui-même d'être inquiet...

Il était déjà tard, même très tard...

Il ferma furieusement les persiennes. Ok, parfois il arrivait en retard mais seulement de dix à quinze minutes. Mais il pouvait le voir depuis la fenêtre descendant du bus et en agitant sa main pour le saluer, parce que depuis sa fenêtre l'arrêt était visible. À d'autres occasions il le trouvait assit sur le pas de sa porte attendant qu'il arrive.

Mais une heure de retard ? ...

Une heure de retard c'était trop...

* * *

Quatre observait constamment sa montre, de nouveau installé dans le box du fond de la bibliothèque et attendait Trowa, mais il n'arrivait pas encore.

Il se sentait un peu désespéré, parce que la nuit précédente il avait confirmé son rendez-vous... rendez-vous ? Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, simplement Trowa le voyait parce qu'il lui prêtait son ordinateur pour faire ses recherche sur internet.

Toutefois il aimait être à ses côtés bien que c'était seulement parce qu'il lui prêtait son ordinateur. Il voulait continuer à le voir même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun espoir avec lui.

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre pour la troisième fois depuis dix minutes, comme si le fait de la regarder pouvait faire que le temps s'arrête ou que Trowa apparaisse devant ses yeux.

Presqu'une heure de retard...

Se passait-il quelque chose ? ...

Presqu'en même temps que cette question inquiétait apparaissait dans son esprit, son portable commença à vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit rapidement et sans voir qui était le numéro appelant, il répondit.

**« - Allo ! »**

**« - Quatre c'est Trowa. »** Entendit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il sentit des frissons lui remonter la colonne vertébrale à l'entente de sa voix.

**« - Trowa, j'étais inquiet parce que tu n'arrivais pas. Tout va bien ? »** Interrogea-t-il en remarquant que la voix du capitaine du Lotus Blanc était un peu différente.

**« - Oui, je vais bien. Mais je ne crois pas que je ne pourrais pas venir à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé de te prévenir aussi tard, mais j'ai un problème à la maison... »**

**« - Non, Trowa, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? »** Demanda-t-il avec l'espoir de lui être utile.

**« - Merci de demander Quatre, mais tout va bien. Je te l'assure. »**

**« - Je pourrais peut-être te voir plus tard ... »**

**« - Je ne pense pas, on verra ça un autre jour, d'accord ? »**

**« - Bien. »** Dit le blond avec tristesse. **« - On verra ça un autre jour alors. »**

**« - Oui, au revoir Quatre et je suis désolé. » **

**« - Au revoir Trowa... »**

Quand il raccrocha son portable, il resta plusieurs minutes immobile à fixer l'écran en se sentant terriblement vide à l'intérieur. C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus, que Trowa ne veuille plus le voir à nouveau... mais hier soir encore il lui avait confirmé sa venue à la bibliothèque...

Allait-il vraiment bien ? ...

Il commença à ramasser ses affaires et déconnecta son ordinateur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller voir si tout allait bien. Bien que Trowa le lui ait assuré, il voulait voir s'il pouvait l'aider dans quelque chose.

* * *

Heero sentit un choc qui faillit le mettre à terre et ce fut comme si il s'éveillait d'un rêve. Il se redressa pour se remettre droit et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un autobus.

Mais que diable se passait-il ? ...

A quel moment avait-il décidé de sortir de son appartement, prendre l'autobus et se rendre chez le natté ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire une folie pareille ?

Etait-il malade ? ...

Il secoua sa tête et regarda par la fenêtre son propre reflet dans la fenêtre du bus. Pourquoi était-il inquiet pour lui ? Celui qui devait réussir en maths, c'était le natté, pas lui. Alors pourquoi allait-il jusqu'à chez lui ? Pourquoi allait-il s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose ?

Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il avait été disposé à perdre le match s'il le voulait... s'il le voulait... pourquoi ces mots ne pouvaient pas disparaitre de sa tête ? Lui, jamais il ne sacrifierait un match pour une personne.

Jamais...

Il avait appris à ne s'inquiéter pour personne à part lui-même. Alors pourquoi allait-il vers cette maison ?

Pourquoi ? ...

Il appuya sur le bouton pour signaler l'arrêt et descendit avant de parcourir rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la maison du natté. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour et oublié qu'il était préoccupé ...

Préoccupé ? ...

Il secoua de nouveau sa tête avec dégoût et continua à marcher en direction de cette maison.

* * *

Hilde entendit les pas de son père et se dépêcha de sortir de la cuisine pour se montrer par la porte et voir ce que faisait l'homme.

**« - Où est ton frère ? »** Demanda-t-il fâché.

**« - Il est partit très tôt à l'université papa, tu sais, il doit étudier. »**

**« - Lui as-tu rappelé de revenir avant six heures ? »**

**« - Oui, il le sait et je t'assure qu'il arrivera tôt. »**

**« - Il vaut mieux. Je vais sortir de nouveau, je serais de retour dans quelques heures. Tu seras seule avec ton ami, j'espère que tu ne feras pas de bêtise avec lui. »** Dit l'homme en souriant alors qu'il refermait la porte.

**« - Avec ce goujat ça risque pas... »** Murmura Hilde en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la cuisine.

**« - Beaucoup seraient heureuses d'être à ta place. »** Dit Wufei en s'avançant les bras croisés jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine et avait entendu ce que le père de la fille avait dit et ce que la brune avait répondu. Hilde se contenta de rougir en le regardant.

**« - Je suppose que tu inclus les pom-pom-girl d'Oz. »** Fit-elle en passant devant lui et en s'installant à la table pour reprendre son travail. Wufei sourit narquoisement.

**« - Avec ce qu'elles ont fait hier, bien sûr. Elles aussi seraient heureuses d'être à ta place. »** Fit le chinois en s'asseyant lui aussi devant la pile de livre.

**« - Tu es présomptueux... »** Fit Hilde avec colère.

**« - Et toi une nuisance. »** Dit-il sans la regarder, puis pour changer de sujet, il demanda : **« - Maxwell est vraiment à l'université ? »** Mais Hilde préféra ne rien dire.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les sortit de leur occupation. Hilde se leva pour aller voir qui c'était. Elle ouvrit la porte mais garda la moustiquaire fermée et fut surprise de voir un jeune homme brun avec d'incroyables yeux couleur bleue cobalt la regarder attentivement. Il lui parut vaguement familier.

**« - Je peux vous aider ? »** Demanda-t-elle, intriguée de savoir ce que faisait ce garçon sur le seuil de sa maison.

**« - Oui, je cherche Duo. »** Dit-il de manière froide. Hilde fut un peu surprise mais elle n'était disposée à ne rien dire.

**« - Je suis désolé, il est sorti très tôt pour se rendre à l'université. »** Heero fut étonné de cela. Si Duo était sorti... où était-il ?

**« - Excuse-moi, mais tu es Hilde, sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »** Hilde se contenta seulement d'acquiescer sans rien dire. **« - Je ne veux pas t'importuner... »** Ces simples mots rendirent toutefois Hilde nerveuse. **« - Mais Duo devait me retrouver il y a une heure et demie et il n'est pas venu. » **

**« - Tu es ... »** Fit Hilde surprise en ouvrant la moustiquaire. **« - Tu es celui qui aide Duo avec les mathématiques. »**

**« - Oui, je suis Heero Yuy... »**

**« - ZEEERRRROOOO ! ! ! »**

Hilde se retourna brusquement en entendant le cri de Wufei qui s'approchait en courant et agissant rapidement, elle ferma la moustiquaire afin que le chinois ne puisse pas toucher le jeune homme.

**« - Maudit Zéro que fais-tu ici ? ? »** S'écria Wufei très fâché, mais Heero se contenta de plisser les yeux en le regardant. Hilde se tourna vers le chinois, ne voulant pas qu'une bagarre ne se déclenche.

**« - Retourne tout de suite dans la cuisine et continue ce que nous faisions Wufei ! »** Pria la brune.

**« - Non, ce maudit Zéro... » **

**« - RETOURNE DANS LA CUISINE ! ! »** Cria alors Hilde alors que Wufei la regardait avec surprise, c'était la première fois que la fille criait de cette manière.

**« - Très bien ! »** Dit-il en levant les mains en signe de défaite et en reprenant la direction de la cuisine sans jeter un regard noir à Heero.

Une fois que Wufei ait disparu dans le couloir, Hilde rouvrit de nouveau la moustiquaire et sortit rejoindre Heero.

**« - Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de cet idiot de Wufei. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu ne me cries pas dessus non plus. »** Hilde se contenta de sourire légèrement.

**« - Alors tu es Heero Yuy, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Oz et celui qui aide mon frère avec sa matière ? »**

**« - Oui. Tu peux me dire où il est ? »**

**« - Bien sûr, je suppose que si vous êtes amis et tu es au courant de tout. »** Dit Hilde en le regardant dans les yeux. Heero se contenta de l'observer sans comprendre.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit seulement Heero en faisant en sorte que Hilde interprète mal sa réponse.

**« - Bien. »** Dit Hilde en levant le bras. **« - Descend au bout de la rue et tourne à droite. La seconde maison est celle de Trowa, il est chez lui depuis hier soir... »**

Le regard de Heero changea à ces paroles. Que faisait Duo avec le capitaine de son équipe ? ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'inquiétait de savoir qu'il avait passé toute la nuit dans cette maison avec ce jeune homme aux yeux vert ?

**« - Merci. »** Fit Heero en commençant à s'éloigner, tandis que Hilde entrait de nouveau dans sa maison.

**« - Plus jamais tu me cries dessus comme ça. »** Ordonna Wufei à Hilde dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la cuisine.

**« - Alors ne crie pas dans une maison qui n'est pas la tienne. »** Souligna la jeune fille.

**« - Que faisait Zéro ici ? »** Demanda-t-il en ignorant la réprimande de la brune.

**« - Il cherchait Duo. »** Répondit-elle sans le regarder.

L'œil de Wufei fut prit d'un tic nerveux en comprenant le motif de la visite de Zéro dans la maison du natté.

**« - Trowa et Duo vont avoir beaucoup de chose à expliquer lundi... »** Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

Heero marchait de manière décidée jusqu'au lieu que la sœur de Duo lui avait indiqué. Mais il se sentait confus sur ses raisons qu'il avait de chercher le natté.

Il avait encore le temps pour faire demi-tour et retourner dans son appartement. Si le natté préférait passer son temps libre avec Trowa au lieu d'étudier pour son examen, ce n'était pas son problème ! Il ne savait déjà pas pourquoi il l'aider. C'était le natté que ça intéressait ces cours et... mais avant d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées, ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la maison que la sœur du natté lui avait indiquée.

Pourquoi était-il fâché ? ...

Il resta immobile en observant le lieu pour essayer de se calmer, c'était une petite maison mais accueillante. Il y avait des touches féminines dans la décoration extérieure, c'est pourquoi il supposait que le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc vivait avec sa mère ou avec une ou plusieurs sœurs. Le garage était vide, mais il y avait des taches d'huile au sol, signe qu'il y avait une voiture. La porte était fermée et les persiennes également. Est-ce qu'ils dormaient encore peut-être ?

Il monta les trois marches du perron jusqu'à la porte de la maison et au lieu d'utiliser la sonnette, il frappa à la porte. Il attendit un moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre...

Trowa entendit des coups frappé à sa porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le visiteur n'avait pas utilisé la sonnette, mais il le remerciait pour cela. Duo dormait et il n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un le réveille.

Il alla jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit sans demander qui c'était. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Heero sur le seuil de sa porte.

Heero observa attentivement le capitaine du Lotus Blanc. Il était entièrement habillé, un jean simple et un pull assez moulant qui laissait entrapercevoir ses muscles. Mais on voyait qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que ce détail l'énervait ? ...

**« - Duo est avec toi ? »** Demanda Heero sans attendre que Trowa dise quelque chose.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit Trowa en faisant signe au joueur d'Oz d'entrer.

Heero pénétra dans la maison. Il y avait un petit salon et au fonds de ce dernier on voyait la cuisine, séparée par un comptoir. Les deux portes qu'il y avait devaient surement être les chambres. Sur le mur du salon, il vit la photo d'une jeune femme avec deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup au capitaine du Lotus-Blanc. Les deux autres personnes devaient être la mère et la sœur.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention sur le canapé de la pièce. Un pull souillé de sang. Un pull semblable à celui que Duo portait la nuit précédente. Il marcha jusqu'au vêtement et le prit entre ses mains. Il put se rendre compte qu'il sentait également le parfum du natté. Et il reconnaissait cette odeur parce qu'il devait la supportait à chaque fois qu'il l'aidait en mathématiques. Bien que supporter n'était pas le mot exact... Il se tourna pour voir Trowa.

**« - Que lui as-tu fait ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur. **« - Ou est-il ? Il va bien ? »** Sans rien dire, Trowa lui indiqua la porte de droite.

Heero marcha jusqu'à arriver lentement devant la porte, tandis qu'il entendait Trowa parler.

**« - S'il te plaît, ne fais pas beaucoup de bruit, il a passé une mauvaise nuit et ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il s'est endormi. »**

Heero se contenta de hocher la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la pièce qui était imprégnée de l'odeur du sang de Duo ...

Là, sur un lit simple, Duo était couché portant seulement un boxer blanc. Il enserrait l'oreiller et avait la tête tournée contre le mur. Les persiennes de la chambre étaient à moitié à fermer, mais le soleil était fort dehors et il lui permit de le voir clairement.

Il avança un peu jusqu'au lit et fut surpris de voir le long corps du natté, ses jambes bien formées et rien d'autre pour le couvrir.

Il se sentit quelque peu bizarre en le voyant à moitié nu dans le lit. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Il n'avait pas d'explication à cela. Il sentait seulement un léger frisson parcourir complètement son corps.

Il continua à parcourir ce corps avec le regard, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en arrivant à son dos. Sur son dos il y avait beaucoup de cicatrices, des cicatrices faites par quelque chose qui avait frappé le corps du natté. Des blessures qu'il ne s'était pas fait durant le match... non, celles-ci étaient bien pires.

Il y avait de vieilles blessures sur la peau blanche et des blessures nouvelles qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser en laissant des marques rouges sang sur son dos.

Heero fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte. Un mélange de sentiments l'inondait. Cet inconnu frisson qui lui parcourait le corps, la curiosité et la colère... Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Duo avait toutes ces cicatrices ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi étrange en le voyant ?

Trowa s'approcha de lui et lui indiqua le canapé d'un signe de tête pour qu'il y aille, tandis qu'il lui tendait une tasse de café que Heero accepta sans rien dire.

**« - Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda Heero en regardant les yeux verts de Trowa. **« - Qui l'a frappé de cette manière ? »**

**« - Son père. » **Dit Trowa en regardant Heero serrer les poings qui étaient posés sur ses cuisses.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

**« - Le véritable motif je ne le connais pas. Duo ne m'a jamais parlé de cela clairement. Mais il se fait battre depuis longtemps. »**

**« - C'est à dire ? ... »**

**« - Des années... »**

**« - Tu l'as soigné ? »** Demanda-t-il en voyant que sur la table il y avait un récipient rempli d'eau rouge et plusieurs types de crèmes. Choses qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quand il était entré.

**« - Oui, j'étudie la médecine. Mais je sais déjà donner les premiers soins grâce à ma sœur qui est infirmière. Donc à plusieurs reprises je l'ai soigné. Hier soir Hilde m'a appelé pour que je vienne et j'ai préféré l'emmener ici plutôt que le laisser là-bas. Hilde le couvre en disant qu'il est à l'université. »**

**« - Oui, elle m'a dit ça au début. »**

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux pour un instant, tandis que Heero déviait son regard jusqu'à la chambre où Duo se reposait en essayant de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

**« - Pourquoi si son père le maltraite autant continue-t-il à vivre avec lui ? »** Demanda Heero en regardant Trowa.

**« - Parce qu'il ne sait pas où aller. Je lui proposé plusieurs fois de venir vivre avec Catherine et moi. Mais il n'a pas accepté. De plus, il est encore mineur. » **

**« - Plus pour longtemps, il a dix-sept ans. »**

**« - Oui, mais il doit attendre jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans pour partir de chez lui et je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse. »**

**« - Pourquoi ça ?** **»** Interrogea Heero.

**« - Pour Hilde. »** Répondit Trowa.

**« - Il la bat aussi ? » **

**« - Jusqu'à présent non. Mais Duo a peur que s'il n'est plus là, son père s'en prenne à elle. » **

**« - Il ne peut pas continuer à se faire battre par son père seulement pour protéger sa sœur. Pourquoi ne le dénonce-t-il pas ? »** Demanda Heero, énervé, en se levant du canapé.

**« - Parce qu'il l'aime malgré ça. »** Dit Trowa en l'observant attentivement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et un Duo somnolant et baillant sortit en titubant sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec Trowa.

Heero entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna les yeux pour voir apparaître la plus belle des images en train d'avancer vers lui sans se rendre compte que Trowa n'était pas seul.

Duo avait encore les cheveux nattés, mais de longues mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure. Il avait un des bras levé pour camoufler son bâillement laissant voir les éraflures causés par lui la nuit précédente durant le match. Il ne portait toujours rien d'autre, seulement le même boxer blanc qu'il avait vu quand il était entré dans la chambre. Le soleil qui entrait dans la pièce par la chambre ouverte, éclairé sa peau trop blanche, la faisant presque briller sous cette lumière et en même temps en laissant transparaître la silhouette de ses hanches sous la toile fine qui le couvrait.

**« - Tro, tu as quelque chose pour déjeuner ? J'ai fai... Heero ! »** S'interrompit-il en voyant le joueur d'Oz au milieu du salon avec sa chemise souillée de sang dans les mains.

Le frisson qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant dans le lit, revint cette fois encore, mais plus fort ...

Les yeux violets du natté s'ouvrirent de surprise en le voyant au milieu du salon de Trowa. Et Heero quant à lui fut surpris de voir que les iris améthyste possédaient cette habituelle petite étincelle de vie propre au natté. Pourquoi après avoir reçu des coups par son père, il n'y avait pas tristesse ou de rancœur ? Pourquoi le regard du natté était-il encore aussi doux et pétillant que cette fois-là où il l'avait vu à l'arrêt du bus ?

Trowa avança jusqu'à Duo qui restait immobile sans parler en regardant Heero.

**« - Je vais t'apporter une chemise. »** Dit-il en passant derrière le natté pour entrer dans sa chambre.

**« - Oui, merci. »** Dit-il en souriant. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard de celui de Heero, il sentait une chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps en étant arrêté à moitié-nu devant lui. **« - He... Heero que fais-tu ici ? » **Demanda-t-il finalement. Quand il sentit que Trowa lui mettait une chemise sur l'épaule.

**« - Comme tu n'es pas venu, je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. »** Répondit Heero en regardant les mouvements de Duo pour mettre la chemise.

**« - Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi. »** Dit Duo en essayant de feindre l'ignorance.

Mais Heero leva la chemise ensanglantée devant les yeux de Duo. **« - Je sais... »** Dit-il presque dans un murmure, tandis que Trowa entrait dans la cuisine.** « - Je le sais et je t'ai vu... »** Duo leva vers lui des yeux surpris. **« - Je suis entré dans la chambre et je t'ai vu... Pourquoi restes-tu là-bas s'il te maltraite tant ? » **

**« - Non, ce n'est pas ça. »** Dit Duo sur la défensive en agitant ses mains.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas ça ! »** Dit Heero en élevant la voix. En s'approchant de lui alors que Duo reculait. Heero avait le même regard que lors du match du jour précédent. **« - Si ce n'est pas ça, pourquoi est-ce que ton corps est couvert de coups ? » **

**« - Duo vient manger. »** Dit Trowa en apparaissant soudainement et en posant une assiette sur le comptoir. **« - Tu restes Heero ? »** Dit-il en regardant le joueur d'Oz qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

Duo marcha jusqu'au comptoir suivi de Heero et s'installa prudemment. Comment cela se faisait-il que Heero soit au courant de tout ? Pourquoi lui précisément ? ...

**« - Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? »** Demanda Duo alors qu'il commençait à manger.

**« - Ta sœur me l'a dit. »**

**« - Tu as été chez moi ! ? ? ! »** S'alarma-t-il. **« - Tu as vu mon père ? Est-ce qu'il sait que tu me cherche ? » **

**« - Non, je n'ai vu que ton ami chinois. » **

**« - Oups, je crois que nous allons avoir des problèmes lundi. »** Intervint Trowa en regardant Duo. **« - Wufei ne va pas te laisser en paix après l'avoir vu. »** Dit-il en indiquant le capitaine d'Oz. Duo se contenta d'acquiescer.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que ton père te frappe ? »** Demanda Heero. Mais Duo continua de manger sans répondre.

**« - Tu ne m'as jamais dit le motif non plus. Mais c'est facile de l'imaginer. Je sais que ça a commencé après Solo, n'est-ce pas ? »** Déclara Trowa qui avait terminé de déjeuner et observait seulement Duo et Heero qui étaient face à lui.

Heero plissa ses yeux en entendant un nom d'homme et regarda Duo qui venait de laisser tomber sa fourchette en entendant le commentaire de Trowa.

**« - Qui est Solo ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - So... Solo ? »** Interrogea nerveusement Duo alors qu'il lançait un coup d'œil à Heero en rougissant.

**« - Oui, c'est ce que j'ai demandé. »** Duo soupira et rentra sa tête entre ses épaules pour commencer à parler.

**« - C'était mon petit-ami. »** Dit-il sans lever le regard. Trowa vit la réaction de Heero en entendant ce que venait de dire Duo. Le spectacle fut amusant et il sourit légèrement.

**« - Est-ce à cause de ça que ton père te frappe ? »** Interrogea-t-il. **« A cause de ce Solo ? Pourquoi ta mère ne te défend pas ? »**

**« - C'est une longue histoire... »** Déclara Duo en gardant les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

**« - Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et je crois que Heero aimerait la connaître. »** Déclara Trowa en voyant la réaction du capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Très bien... »** Murmura Duo.

Duo leva les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre principale de la maison de Trowa avec un air mélancolique, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. De l'autre côté de la rue on voyait une maison comme celle qu'occupait son ami et sa sœur. Seulement la maison était en ruine et laissé à l'abandon.

**« - Je vivais dans cette maison. »** Dit-il en tendant la main pour la désigner à travers la fenêtre. **« - Maman, grand-mère et moi... Et tout a commencé quand papa est mort... »**

**_/// *** Flash-back *** /// _**

Papa est mort avant que je ne naisse, je n'ai jamais pu le connaître, de lui je n'ai que de vieilles photos. Parce que ma grand-mère ne se rappelait plus assez bien de lui pour me raconter.

Maman a connu le père de Hilde qui était aussi veuf dans un magasin près d'ici. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus et pourtant ils vivaient près l'un de l'autre.

Ils ont commencés à se fréquenter et moins d'une année plus tard, ils étaient mariés.

Quand j'ai connu Hilde elle avait trois ans, tout comme moi. Nous nous sommes toujours beaucoup aimés, nous nous considérions vraiment comme frère et sœur. Nous sommes entrés au jardin d'enfant et ma grand-mère est restée dans cette maison et veillait sur nous de temps en temps quand nos parents travaillaient.

Mon beau-père, le père de Hilde m'aimait beaucoup, j'étais le garçon qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Puis il a fait une demande pour m'adopter et changer mon nom de famille en Schbeiker. Mais les papiers ont tardés à arriver et ma mère est morte avant de compléter la démarche.

C'est pourquoi je m'appelle encore Maxwell, bien que mon père me considère comme son fils et que je l'appelle papa.

Maman est morte dans un accident alors qu'elle revenait de son travail. Une voiture l'a percutée et elle est morte sur le coup, par chance elle n'a pas souffert.

Papa a été réellement détruit après son décès, seulement trois années étaient passées depuis leur mariage et de nouveau il était veuf.

Le jour où on a enterré ma mère, papa n'a pas voulu qu'on aille à ses funérailles et il nous a envoyé à l'école. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai connu Trowa... j'ai perdu mère, mais j'ai gagné un frère.

Ma grand-mère a voulu se charger de moi et mon père a accepté, parce que je lui faisais trop penser à elle. Elle avait aussi les yeux violets, la peau blanche et les cheveux marron.

Mais il continuait à me voir, parce que ma grand-mère aimait beaucoup Hilde et après l'école nous allions tous les deux chez grand-mère, jusqu'à ce que papa passe la prendre.

Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, de nouveaux voisins ont emménagé dans la maison d'en face. Il y avait un garçon avec eux. Il était plus âgé que moi de trois ans. C'était Solo. Il était fils unique, mais ses parents avaient beaucoup de problèmes. On les entendait constamment se disputer et casser des choses.

Quand cela arrivait, je voyais Solo sortir et s'asseoir sur les escaliers de la cour arrière et restait là des heures. Il fumait beaucoup et parfois des joins sans que ses parents ne disent rien. Il avait une moto avec laquelle il allait à l'école.

Qu'étudiait-il ? ... Ingénieur en Communications et Systèmes de radar.

J'ai commencé à en faire mon hobbies de le regarder tous les jours sur ses escaliers. Depuis ma fenêtre je pouvais le voir mais pas lui. Il était toujours triste, mais quand il sortait il avait toujours un sourire, je crois que j'étais le seul à l'avoir vu pleurer depuis ma fenêtre.

Je savais que ses parents se disputaient parce que Solo était gay, mais à cette époque-là je ne savais pas ce que signifiait ce mot, je crois que je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Ses parents s'accusaient l'un l'autre pour ce qu'il était devenu, d'où ces disputes incessantes.

Je jouais au football Américain à la High School, et un après-midi que je rentrais chez grand-mère, il était assis sur les escaliers de sa maison, mais devant. Il a souri en me voyant et je me suis sentit fondre. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça avec quelqu'un.

Il était habillé avec une veste en cuir noir et un pantalon treillis noir et gris, des boots et portait toujours des lunettes noires qui couvraient ses yeux. Il avait tout d'un rebelle.

**« - Viens ! »** Dit-il et sans réfléchir je m'approchais de lui. **« - Je t'ai vu m'épier. »** M'a-t-il dit. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, je suis resté muet et est devenu totalement rouge de m'être fait prendre. **« - Tu ne parles pas ? »** Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

**« - Evidemment que je parle mais après tu vas finir par souhaiter que je ne le sache pas parce que tu n'arriveras plus à me faire taire. »** Cela le fit rire.

**« - Quel âge as-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il en m'observant de bas en haut. A cet instant je ne savais pas quoi dire, la vérité ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme un enfant, donc j'ai essayé de mentir.

**« - Seize ans »**

**« - Non, tu as moins. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai le temps suffisant. Tu me plais bien... Duo. » **

**« - Comment sais-tu mon nom ? »** Dis-je sans comprendre. Il ne me semblait pas l'avoir mentionné pourtant ... alors comment savait-il mon nom ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu durant plus de quelques minutes en dehors de l'épier et il savait déjà mon nom.

**« - Je t'ai épié aussi. »** Dit-il en souriant. **« - Il n'y a que ton âge que je ne savais pas, mais je l'ai calculé. » **

**« - En m'épiant ? »** Dis-je sans comprendre qu'il puisse savoir cela de moi.

**« - Bien sûr. Crois-tu qu'il n'y a que ta fenêtre qui donne sur ma cour ? Ma fenêtre coïncide aussi avec ta cour et pas seulement la cour. J'ai aussi la vue sur ta chambre. »** Dit-il avec un petit rire. **« - Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes stores ouverts. Je peux voir que tu dors seulement avec un boxer et en étreignant l'oreiller. »**

Je n'ai pas pu éviter qu'une rougeur plus intense couvre mon visage. Est-ce que ce garçon m'avait vraiment observé dormir ? Pourquoi ?

Mais je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus, parce que ma grand-mère m'avait vue discuter avec lui et m'avait appelé. Elle n'aimait pas Solo, mais moi je l'aimais beaucoup. Il était rebelle et circulait en moto en plus d'être universitaire. J'aurais aimé discuter plus souvent avec lui, mais ma grand-mère ne me l'a pas permis depuis ce jour.

Mais après cet entretien, nous avons commencés à nous voir en cachette après nos cours. Il venait jeter des cailloux à la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me faire sortir. J'aimais beaucoup parler avec lui. Il me parlait généralement de ses études avec beaucoup de passion et depuis je m'y intéresse aussi.

Parfois il venait me chercher à l'école et il me raccompagnait avec sa moto. C'était vraiment agréable d'être ami avec lui. Trowa peut te le confirmer.

Ma grand-mère pensait que cette amitié avec Solo n'était pas bonne pour moi. Parce que ses parents se disputaient beaucoup et son nom était toujours inclus dans ses disputes. Ma grand-mère savait que Solo était gay et essayait de m'éloigner de lui. Mais je le défendais toujours de tout ce que ma grand-mère disait et jamais je ne lui ai permis de m'interdire son amitié.

Un après-midi alors que nous rentrions de l'école. Solo m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.

**« - Je t'aime beaucoup. » **M'a-t-il dit. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment, je me contentais de le regarder en silence en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Puis j'ai sentit qu'il posait ses mains dans mon dos et m'approchait de lui pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres...

Mon premier baiser...

Je l'ai brusquement repoussé et je suis parti courant, je m'en souviens encore et ça me donne envie rire. Depuis j'ai été complètement perdu. Mes amis ne parlaient que des baisers entre des filles et des garçons, pas entre deux garçons. Et ça me perturbait, parce que si ça devait être entre une fille et un garçon... pourquoi est-ce que j'avais tant aimé le baiser d'un garçon ?

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées avant que je ne lui adresse à nouveau la parole. Mais les choses avaient déjà changé entre nous. Le second baiser n'a pas été aussi surprenant, parce qu'il était désiré.

Mais je voulais que Solo m'embrasse en public, je me sentais honteux. Il ne voulait pas me prendre la main, ni passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Je pensais que c'était parce que c'était mal que nous nous embrassions, que nous nous touchions, que ce n'était pas propre.

Solo a réussi à me fournir une fausse carte d'identité pour mon quinzième anniversaire et m'a emmener dans un bar gay. Là-bas j'ai vu que ce n'était pas mauvais d'embrasser ou de se prendre la main. Ce soir-là j'ai également compris que l'ont pouvait avoir un petit-ami et être comme les autres ... et j'ai également eu mon premier rapport sexuel.

Et puis... ça n'a plus trop d'importance maintenant. Mais Hilde s'est rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose avec moi. Mais pas seulement elle, plusieurs garçons de l'école aussi. Ils ont commencé à me persécuter et m'insulter, plusieurs d'entre eux m'ont frappé quelques fois. Trowa me défendait quand il le pouvait et Solo aussi quand il arrivait à leur mettre la main dessus.

Mais ça ne plaisait pas à Solo qu'ils m'attaquent ou que je dépende de quelqu'un de plus fort. Donc il a commencé à m'apprendre à me défendre. Et pas seulement cela, il m'a aussi appris à voler et à fumer... mais je ne l'ai jamais réellement fait. Je voulais seulement être plus grand quand j'étais avec lui.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à un après-midi où je suis rentré chez ma grand-mère et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je l'ai cherché dans toute la maison, je suis même sorti en courant voir aux alentours. La maison était ouverte, donc je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Solo m'a vu et m'a aidé à la chercher.

Nous l'avons trouvé très loin de maison, assise dans un parc avec le regard perdu. Quand je me suis approché pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, ma grand-mère ne m'a pas reconnu. Solo et moi l'avons ramené à la maison et appelé un médecin. Le docteur a dit que ma grand-mère commençait à souffrir d'Alzheimer et qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir qu'elle guérisse, peu à peu elle allait perdre la mémoire.

Dans un moment de lucidité ma grand-mère a décidé d'aller vivre dans une maison de retraite ou on pourrait veiller sur elle, je ne pouvais pas être tout le temps là pour elle et papa non plus. Elle paierait les soins avec sa retraite et partirait là-bas. Et moi je suis allé vivre avec papa et Hilde.

Je continuais à voir Solo, mais je ne voulais pas dire à papa que j'étais gay. Je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction parce qu'il avait toujours parlé méchamment des homosexuels. Toutefois, un jour il m'a surpris en train d'embrasser Solo à deux rues de la maison...

C'est à partir de ce jour qu'il a commencé à me frapper. J'ai reçu beaucoup plus de coup que ce que je reçois aujourd'hui. Ca a été la première fois que Catherine me soignait. Catherine a voulu le dénoncer à cause de l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis. Mais je n'ai pas voulu. C'était mon père et il me frappait parce qu'il croyait que c'était pour mon bien. J'ai beaucoup lutté pour la convaincre de ne pas le dénoncer, et elle ne l'a pas fait finalement mais elle a été parler avec mon père. Et ça a marché un temps...

Je me souviens des choses que disait mon père tandis qu'il me frappait, il me disait qu'il le faisait pour mon bien, que je lui faisais plus de mal que lui. Parce qu'il m'aimait, mais que les garçons ne devaient pas s'embrasser, que ce n'était pas naturel et plein d'autres choses. Et que je recevrais des coups chaque fois que je ferais quelque chose comme ça...

Mais j'aimais Solo et je n'étais pas disposer à l'abandonner...

Papa croyait que je ne voyais plus Solo, que j'étais rentré dans le droit chemin. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce qu'en fin d'après-midi, après chaque match de l'école je continuais à le voir. Papa croyait que je rentrais directement après le match, alors que j'allais voir Solo parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Un après-midi, papa est venu me voir jouer, c'était la finale de notre école. Je ne l'ai pas vu, il travaillait toujours jusqu'au soir mais il était sortit plus tôt du travail pour venir me voir, et m'attendre pour me ramener... Quand le jeu s'est terminé j'ai couru dans les bras de Solo et papa nous a vus.

Jamais je n'oublierais son regard empli de trahison et de tristesse...

Je n'ai reçu que quelques coups. Et il a menacé qu'il le tuerait. Il est allé voir ses parents, et il y a eu un véritable esclandre dans la rue.

**_/// *** Fin du Flashback *** /// _**

**« - Et que s'est-il passé avec ton petit-ami ? Vous avez rompu après cela ? »** Interrogea Heero tandis que Trowa lançait un regard amusé au capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Ca aurait été mieux que ça se termine comme ça, mais ... Un après-midi en sortant de l'école je suis allé le voir chez lui. J'ai trouvé ses parents en pleurs... » **

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Solo était mort... sa moto avait dérapée à cause de la pluie et il s'est retrouvé sous les roues d'un camion... » **

**« - Je... je suis désolé. »** Murmura Heero en baissant le regard.

**« - Papa m'a interdit d'aller à l'enterrement de Solo, mais j'ai séché l'école le jour suivant pour porter des fleurs sur sa tombe. Après cela, je sais que sa famille a de nouveau déménagé, et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. » **

**« - Mais si ça s'est passé quand tu avais quinze ans, pourquoi ton père continue-t-il à te frapper ? »** Interrogea Heero.

**« - Parce qu'il croit que je vois d'autres garçons, il n'a jamais su que Solo avait été le seul avec qui je suis sorti. Il a l'idée erronée que les gays sont des pervers et que nous couchons avec tous les garçons que nous croisons... C'est pourquoi il ne me laisse pas ramener des amis à la maison et que je dois rentrer avant six heures. Et tous les soirs de match, quand je rentre après six heures, il croit que j'étais avec des garçons même si je dis le contraire. » **

**« - Mais... »**

**« - Je ne veux plus parler de cela. »** Coupa Duo en se levant.

**« - Donc ton père croit qu'il te fait une faveur en te frappant comme il le fait. »** Dit Heero en plissant les yeux et en croisant les bras. Il donnait l'impression de penser à haute voix.

**« - Il pense qu'être gay peut se corriger en agissant de cette manière. »** Rajouta Trowa.

**« - Ca suffit vous deux ! Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Vous savez pourquoi il le fait, et vous savez aussi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise intention, donc je vous demanderais s'il vous plait de ne plus parler de ça. » **

**« - Le pire c'est qu'il croit qu'il te fait du bien, sans se rendre compte qu'il te blesse. »** Dit Heero sans changer de sujet et en ignorant ce que Duo avait dit. **« - Et c'est ... » **

**« - Arrête Heero ! ! »** Cria Duo, faisant taire Heero. Mais ce dernier leva les yeux pour le regarder.

**« - Tu le défends ... » **

**« - C'est mon père ! »**

**« - Tu crois que ça lui donne le droit de te frapper ? »** Demanda Heero en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **« - C'est peut être ton père, mais il n'a pas le droit de te faire subir cela. » **

**« - Vous savez les gars, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Oui, mon père me frappe un peu, mais je suis habitué... »**

**« - Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? »** Demanda Heero à Trowa.

**« - Parce que je le lui ai demandé... »** Dit Duo en prenant sa défense.

**« - Je l'ai raconté à Heero pour qu'il soit un témoin visuel en ta faveur quand ton père sera dénoncé. » **

**« - Trowa ! ! ! »** S'alarma Duo.

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Heero intrigué. **« - Personne du voisinage ne se doute de quelque chose ? »**

**« - Un jour, des policiers m'ont arrêté en me prenant pour un délinquant, ils m'ont traité brutalement parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais gay. Quant ils m'ont ramené chez moi, papa a tellement crié que les voisins croient maintenant que je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit délinquant. Alors personne ne me croira. » **Soupira Duo en les regardant à nouveau.** « - Alors je vous le demande encore une fois, s'il vous plait ne faites rien... » **

**« - Non. »** Dit Heero fermement.

**« - Mais Heero ! ! ... » **

**« - Si ton père porte à nouveau la main sur toi, je ne le dénoncerais pas à la police, mais je le tuerais ! ! »** Déclara Heero en se levant de sa chaise avec colère et en observant Duo dans les yeux.

**« - He... Heero ? »** Fit Duo surpris en regardant Heero dans les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réagir de cette manière. Heero était fâché contre son père à cause de la maltraitance à laquelle il était soumis ?

Trowa observa attentivement Heero. Il était vraiment furieux. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Parce que c'était de la maltraitance envers un gay ? Ou... plus précisément parce que c'était Duo qui était maltraité ? Est-ce que si c'était Quatre qui se faisait frapper par quelqu'un, il réagirait de la même manière ? C'était intéressant d'observer les réactions du joueur, on apprenait plus de chose sur lui en l'observant attentivement.

La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de ses pensées, tandis que Duo et Heero cessaient de se regarder.

Trowa se leva et alla jusqu'à l'appareil pour répondre.

**« - Allo... Oui Cath... la voiture est en panne ? ... Ou es-tu ? ... bien... non, ne fais rien, je vais venir... Oui, oui je sais ... »**

Heero se tourna pour regarder Duo alors que Trowa était toujours au téléphone.

**« - Heero promets-moi que tu ne feras rien à propos de tout ça. »** Dit Duo d'un ton suppliant.

**« - Je ne peux pas le faire... »**

**« - S'il te plaît Heero... Tu n'obtiendras rien en dénonçant mon père. Cette société stéréotype les gays... ils ne feront rien quand ils apprendront ça, je dirais même qu'ils se réjouiront. »**

**« - Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui fera quelque chose. Vous avez les mêmes droits que les êtres humains. »** Dit-il en croisant les bras et en regardant les orbes violets du natté. Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, Heero serait capable de dénoncer son père ?

**« - Heero non... »**

**« - Je dois y aller... »** Dit Heero en se détournant. Il devait fuir le regard du natté, il le faisait se sentir étrange et il ne supportait pas de l'avoir aussi près de lui, seulement habillé d'une chemise. Même en sachant qu'il était blessé, il était quand même à moitié nu.

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte, alors que Trowa raccrochait le téléphone.

**« - Heero attend ! ! ... »** Cria Duo pour empêcher le jeune homme de partir.

**« - Merci pour tout Trowa... »** Dit-il rapidement en ouvrant la porte et en la refermant.

**« - Heero ! ! »** Cria Duo en ouvrant la porte, mais Trowa la referma aussitôt.

**« - Tu ne peux pas sortir ainsi, enfile au moins un pantalon. »** Dit-il en désignant son boxer et sa chemise ouverte.

**« - Alors retiens-le. »** Dit-il alors qu'il courait jusqu'à la chambre,

**« - Je vais essayer... » **

Trowa ouvrit la porte et vit Heero finir de descendre les marches du perron et commencer à s'éloigner.

**« - Attend Heero. »** Heero se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux verts de Trowa.

**« - Hn ? » **

**« - Tu t'intéresse à Duo, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda le capitaine du Lotus Blanc en croisant les bras. Heero l'observa froidement.

**« - De quoi parles-tu ? »** Trowa descendit deux marches mais resta quand même au-dessus de Heero.

**« - De tes réactions depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu étais fâché parce que tu pensais que Duo avait passée la nuit avec moi. Quand tu as su le véritable motif tu t'ais inquiété pour lui. Et quand Duo t'a raconté pour Solo et le motif des coups par son père... tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de t'énerver, c'est pourquoi... »**

**« - Je ne suis pas énervé. »** Dit-il calmement.

**« - Ah non ? Alors pourquoi pendant le récit serrais-tu dans ta main ce verre au point que tes jointures en sont devenues blanches ? J'ai pensé à un moment que le verre allait finir par éclater en morceaux... » **

**« - C'est parce que son père le frappe... »**

**« - Non, c'était avant, quand Duo a parlé de manière délibérée de ce qui s'est passé lors de la soirée de son quinzième anniversaire. Ce n'est pas difficile de l'imaginer... »**

**« - Je ne suis pas gay... »** Affirma Heero en clouant son regard cobalt dans le vert de son vis-à-vis.

**« - Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, je te demandais seulement si tu étais intéressé pas lui ? » **

**« - Je ne le suis pas... »** Dit-il en se détournant et en marchant en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus.

**« - Si tu l'es... »** Murmura Trowa.

La porte de la maison de Trowa s'ouvrit et Duo sortit en courant, son sac à dos dans ses mains et totalement habillé.

**« - Ou est Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Tu peux encore le rattraper. »** Dit-il en indiquant le chemin qu'il avait pris. **« - Mais Duo, pense que tes blessures ont besoin d'être à l'air si tu veux qu'elles cicatrisent rapidement. » **

**« - Je sais, merci pour tout mon ami. Je te ramènerais ta chemise. »**

**« - Oui, dépêches-toi maintenant. »**

* * *

Trowa ferma la porte de sa maison à clé et partit dans le sens contraire d'Heero et Duo. Il devait prendre un autobus allant en direction de l'hôpital et l'arrêt était de l'autre côté.

Il savait depuis longtemps que le père de Hilde frappait Duo, mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'histoire complète du motif. Il pensait que c'était à cause de Solo au début, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Monsieur Schbeiker ait des préjugés de ce type.

Il devait rentrer avant six heures ? ? ? ...

Beaucoup des matchs de l'université commencés à sept heures du soir. Cela voulait dire que pour une bonne partie d'entre eux, Duo rentrait vers dix heures du soir à la maison. Alors son père le frappait parce qu'il rentre tard ? ... Duo dissimulait très bien ses blessures, lui-même n'était pas constamment au courant que son père le frappait, mais il savait maintenant que ces coups étaient constants. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne les accompagnait jamais aux fêtes et partait toujours en courant de l'université à dix-sept heures trente... Duo vivait seulement avec une souffrance énorme.

Mais maintenant qu'il le savait tout ça... peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Est-ce que tous les gays avaient les mêmes problèmes ? Les mêmes étiquettes ? Les mêmes souffrances ? ...

Comment réagirait-il si Quatre vivait la même chose ? ...

Rien que le fait d'y penser lui procura un nœud dans la gorge. Quatre était tellement fragile à côté de Duo. Si Quatre passait par la même chose, il était sûr qu'il pourrait l'apprendre.

Il entendit un klaxon qui le fit sortir de ses pensées et se retourna pour croiser deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient en souriant.

**« - Quatre ? »** Fit-il, étonné de voir la personne à laquelle il pensait.

**« - Bonjour Trowa, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois venu jusqu'ici sans t'avertir. Mais j'étais inquiet en t'entendant au téléphone et... »** Trowa ébaucha un sourire et Quatre se sentit heureux en le voyant. **« - Tu souries. » **

**« - Tu me donne envie de sourire. »** Dit Trowa en s'appuyant contre la voiture.

**« - Où allais-tu ? »** Demanda Quatre.

**« - J'allais récupérer la voiture de ma sœur à l'hôpital qui est en panne. » **

**« - Je peux t'emmener ? » **

**« - Merci beaucoup. »**

Trowa ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'installa à côté de Quatre. Il était disposé à savoir s'il lui arrivait la même chose que Duo à Quatre et si c'était le cas, alors il essaierait aussi de l'aider...

Un moment... pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il pour une autre personne ? Est-ce que par hasard il serait intéressé par Quatre comme Heero était intéressé par Duo ?

Mais il n'était pas intéressé par Quatre ! ! ... bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas... Alors pourquoi se sentait-il étrange en son compagnie... Pourquoi ?

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune homme aux yeux violet attiré tant son attention ? Pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet pour lui ? Plus il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et moins il réussissait à l'effacer de sa mémoire. Ces yeux étaient ceux qu'il voyait durant un match et qu'il essayait de ne plus croiser car ils le distrayaient... Ces yeux étaient ceux qu'il essayait de ne pas voir durant les heures où il l'aidait avec les mathématiques.

Pourquoi aimait-il tant ces yeux ? ...

Il marchait avec les mains dans les poches. Dans son esprit apparut de nouveau l'image du natté allongé sur le lit à moitié nu. Pourquoi est-ce que se souvenir de lui de cette manière le troublait ? Pourquoi voir les pom-pom-girl d'Oz avec aussi peu de vêtement hier n'avaient pas causé le même effet que celui de voir le natté sur ce lit ?

Etait-il possible qu'il commence à se sentir attiré par le natté ? ... Non, mais quelle bêtise ! ... Il secoua la tête pour sortir ces idées de la tête.

Duo courut pour rattraper Heero. Ce dernier avançait d'un bon pas et était très près de l'arrêt du bus. Mais Duo courrait rapidement et le rattrapait petit à petit.

**« - Heero attend ! »** Cria Duo quand il ne fut pas loin de lui.

Heero s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna pour voir Duo arrivait en courant avec son sac à dos lourd dans les bras.

**« - Mais bon sang... »** Dit-il avec colère.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, je veux seulement... »** Mais il s'interrompit en sentant Heero lui arracher le sac des mains pour le porter sur son dos. **« - Heero ? »**

**« - Tes blessures sont encore fraiche et tu porte ça ? »** Dit-il en indiquant le sac à dos lourd sur son épaule. **« - Tu dois ménager tes blessures, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu mets autant de chose dedans pour qu'il pèse aussi lourd... » **

**« - Tu es curieux Heero ! ! »** Dit-il en riant.

**« - Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu portes, je veux seulement que tu cesses de te charger des choses aussi lourdes. »**

Duo continua à rire tandis que Heero l'observait d'un air étonné. Duo était vraiment étonnant, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait bien, alors que son dos était couvert de cicatrices. Ou est-ce que Duo puisait toutes ces ressources ?

**« - Tu rentres chez toi ? »** Demanda Heero en faisant cesser le rire de Duo.

**« - Non, je ne veux pas encore rentrer... je voulais seulement te demander deux choses. » **

**« - Lesquelles ? »**

**« - La première est de ne pas dénoncer mon père. »** Dit-il à nouveau. **« - Je t'en supplie Heero. Si tu veux, je te le demande à genoux. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je ne le ferais pas parce que tu me le demandes, mais s'il recommence... il n'y aura rien qui le sauvera. »**

**« - Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! ! »** Dit Duo en souriant.

**« - Je ne te crois pas vraiment... Quelle est la seconde chose ? »**

**« - Eh... c'est... une faveur. »** Dit-il nerveusement.

**« - Quelle faveur ? »**

**« - Tu veux bien sortir avec moi demain ? »** Heero écarquilla les yeux avec surprise. **« - Non, non pas avec moi. » **Dit-il en agitant ses mains. **« - Avec deux filles. Une sorte de rendez-vous double si tu préfères. » **

**« - Un rendez-vous double avec des filles ? » **Dit-il, étonné.

**« - Quelque chose dans ce style ! »** Dit-il en riant.

**« - Mais je croyais que tu étais gay ? »**

**« - Je le suis, je le suis... » **

**« - Alors pourquoi sors-tu avec une fille ? Sait-elle que tu es gay ? » **

**« - Et bien... oui elle le sait. Mais je lui ai promis d'emmener un ami au rendez-vous de demain et donc je te l'ai demandé. Mais si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas problème, j'irai voir Wufei pour... »**

**« - Je viendrais... »** Fit rapidement Heero, en faisant rire Duo.

**« - Merci Heero ! ! »** Dit-il en se jetant à son cou pour le serrer contre lui.

Heero sentit les bras de Duo autour de son cou et l'arôme de ses cheveux et de son parfum envahit de nouveau ses sens en le troublant. Le sac à dos commença à glisser jusqu'à tomber complètement au sol. Sans savoir pourquoi, il leva les bras pour répondre à l'étreinte du natté. Mais quand il posa ses mains sur le dos de Duo, ce dernier s'écarta brusquement.

**« - Ouch ! ! »** Heero se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé.

**« - Je suis désolé. »** Dit-il en se baissant pour ramasser le sac. **« - Puisque tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi et que Trowa est parti, je suppose que je vais devoir t'héberger jusqu'à ce que se soit l'heure que tu rentres. » **

**« - Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire Heero, je peux aller... » **

Mais Heero le prit par le bras en le faisant avancer jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus.

L'autobus arriva au moment où ils l'atteignirent, donc ils montèrent sans rien dire d'autre.

* * *

Hilde discutait de nouveau avec Wufei sur les choses qu'il fallait mettre dans le rapport, quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et que son père entrait dans la cuisine pour voir sa fille.

**« - Tu es sûr que Duo est à l'université Hilde ? »** Hilde se sentit trembler devant la question de son père.

**« - Oui papa, je lui ai donné son déjeuner et il est parti. Pourquoi ? » **

**« - Non, oublie ça, il m'a semblé voir ton frère en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux brun foncés monter dans un bus. Mais pas celui qui va à l'université, j'ai sûrement dû me tromper. » **

**« - Sûrement papa. »** Dit Hilde en se sentant soulagée.

**« - Bon, je te laisse préparer le repas. Resteras-tu manger avec nous comme samedi dernier ? »** Demanda-t-il en regardant Wufei.

**« - Oui, merci Monsieur Schbeiker. »**

**« - De rien, tu me plais bien mon garçon. »** Hilde sourit devant le commentaire de son père, tandis que l'homme sortait de la cuisine.

**« - Ce n'est pas parce que mon père et mon frère t'aiment bien que je vais bien t'aimer aussi. »** Dit la brune.

**« - Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime bien ton père et ton frère, que je vais bien t'aimer aussi. »** Répondit Wufei sur le même ton.

**« - Idiot. »** Murmura Hilde.

**« - Nuisance. »** Murmura Wufei.

**« - Arrogant. »**

**« - Présomptueux. »**

**« - Goujat. »**

**« - Menteuse... »**

Hilde se tourna pour regarder Wufei avec de grands yeux, c'est vrai, Wufei savait qu'elle avait menti. Il ne l'avait pas cru quand elle avait dit que Duo était à l'université et grâce à son père, il savait maintenant qu'il était avec un garçon et que ce garçon n'était pas Trowa, sinon son père l'aurait dit.

**« - Tu ne dis plus rien ? »** Demanda Wufei en la regardant. **« - J'ai gagné ? »**

**« - Seulement pour cette fois. » **Dit Hilde en retournant à son travail.

* * *

Catherine était heureuse que sa voiture fonctionne à nouveau. Quatre avait appelé sur son téléphone portable le mécanicien chez qui il allait toujours et qui était venu s'occuper de la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait serrait Quatre contre elle et l'avait embrassé avec enthousiasme et lui avait promis de cuisiner pour lui en remerciement.

**« - J'adore ton ami Trowa! ! »** Dit-elle en saluant une dernière fois son frère et le blond. **« - Merci encore Quatre. Il faudra que tu me dises quel est ton plat préféré. »**

**« - De rien Catherine et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le repas, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »** Dit Quatre avec un énorme sourire.

**« - Mais je veux le faire, donc je ne te laisse pas le choix. Mets-toi d'accord avec Trowa pour le jour et je cuisinerais pour toi. »**

**« - Accepte Quatre, parce que ma sœur est capable de t'appeler tous les jours pour savoir quand tu accepteras de venir. »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Trowa ! Ne mets pas ton ami en garde contre moi, sinon, il ne va pas vouloir venir manger à la maison. »** Dit Catherine en faisant un clin d'œil. **« - Allez les garçons, je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien, bon après-midi. » **Dit-elle. **« - Trowa ne rentre pas trop tard. »** Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la voiture.

**« - Ta sœur est amusante. »** Dit Quatre en regardant Catherine saluer les deux garçons de la main une dernière fois. **« - Toutes mes sœurs essayent toujours de contrôler ma vie. »**

**« - Catherine est surprotectrice avec moi, mais c'est bien. Je suppose qu'elle tient le rôle qu'aurait ma mère. »**

**« - Oui, je crois que oui, puisque vous êtes seulement que tous les deux. »** Quatre se tourna vers Trowa. **« - Ca te dis d'aller manger un morceaux ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je meurs de faim. »**

**« - Bien sûr. »** Dit Trowa en accompagnant Quatre jusqu'à la voiture, peut-être que pendant le repas il aurait l'occasion de lui demander s'il passait quelque chose de semblable que Duo.

* * *

Son regard bleu parcourait à nouveau l'entrée du bâtiment face à elle. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle attendait devant, mais il n'arrivait pas. Peut-être qu'il était alors temps d'écouter sa compagne qui somnolait d'ennui dans le siège du copilote et rentrer chez elle.

Elle était sur le point de mettre en marche la voiture, quand elle vit apparaître le responsable de son obsession. Pourquoi était-il accompagné de cette personne ? Pourquoi Heero rentrait-il en compagnie du joueur du Lotus-Blanc ?

Elle sentit la fureur l'envahir et descendit de la voiture en faisant que sa cousine se réveille d'un coup en entendant le claquement violent de la portière.

**« - Relena ! Où vas-tu ? »** Demanda Dorothy en se rendant compte que Relena courait de l'autre côté de la rue pour entrer dans bâtiment sans lui répondre.

Relena poussa la porte en verre et pour se retrouver face au portier de l'immeuble. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'approcha de lui le plus coquettement possible. Le portier lui sourit en réponse en la regardant approcher.

**« - Monsieur Yuy est rentré Mademoiselle. »** Dit le portier en souriant.

**« - Je l'ai vu passer. »** Dit-elle en souriant. **« - Mais il était accompagné et je ne voudrais pas le déranger. » **

**« - Ah oui, il était avec monsieur Maxwell. »** Dit le portier.

**« - Ah, vous le connaissez ? »** Dit Relena en souriant plus largement, alors qu'intérieurement elle bouillonnait de fureur.

**« - Bien sûr que je le connais Mademoiselle, c'est un jeune homme très joyeux et gentil. Il vient presque tous les jours ici avec Monsieur Yuy. »**

**« - Presque tous les jours ? »** Dit-elle, étonnée. **« - Vraiment ? »**

**« - Oui, samedi dernier il est resté ici jusqu'à presque dix-huit heures et lundi il n'est seulement venu que quelques heure et puis aujourd'hui. » **

**« - Oh ! »** Fit seulement Relena. **« - Bien, je repasserais plus tard alors. »** Dit Relena en souriant

**« - Voulez-vous que je transmette un message à Monsieur Yuy ? »** Demanda le portier avant que Relena ne parte.

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerais à Heero plus tard. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, vous êtes très gentil. »** Dit Relena en se pencha sur le comptoir pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du portier. Puis elle lui sourit. **« - À bientôt. »** Dit-elle en sortant dehors. **« - Idiot ! » **

Relena traversa la rue d'un pas colérique pour remonter dans sa voiture et démarra à toute vitesse sans écouter les protestations de Dorothy.

**« - Maudit Duo Maxwell ! ! Je dois faire quelque chose et vite. »** Dit-elle pour elle-même entre ses dents.

* * *

Heero ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa le sac à dos sur le meuble d'entré, tandis que Duo s'arrêta. Il avait passé tout le trajet dans le bus en étant mal à l'aise, mais il était heureux que Heero l'emmène chez lui.

**« - Va dans la chambre pour que tu t'allonges. »** Dit Heero en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Le simple fait que Heero lui demande de passer dans la chambre le fit rougir. Jusqu'à présent il ne savait pas où dormait le capitaine d'Oz. Quant il venait ici, ils restaient seulement dans le salon, assit sur le tapis. Et la porte de sa chambre restait toujours fermée.

**« - Viens. »** Dit Heero en se dirigeant vers la porte en voyant que Duo était resté immobile dans l'entrée. **« - Tu dois enlever ta chemise pour laisser tes blessures à l'air. » **

**« - Oui, c'est seulement que... »**

**« - Entre et tais-toi. » **Déclara Heero. Duo le suivit dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, la chambre de Heero était grande. Il y avait un grand lit et une petite table de nuit, une télévision, une chaine stéréo et une bibliothèque encombrée de nombreux livres. Sur le bureau il y avait un ordinateur portable, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pensé que Heero n'avait pas d'ordinateur, mais il s'était trompé. Il pouvait également voir que la fenêtre de la chambre avait vue sur la rue et plus précisément sur l'arrêt d'autobus.

**« - J'aime ta chambre ! »** Dit Duo avec un sourire.

**« - Merci. »** Dit Heero en attrapant des oreillers. **« - Maintenant enlève ta chemise. »** Duo sentit une chaleur envahir son visage.

**« - Je préférerais... »**

**« - Je vais dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger, je suppose que tu dois avoir faim. »** Dit Heero en sortant de la pièce. Au moins il ne le verrait pas enlever sa chemise.

Heero se dépêcha de sortir, il ne pouvait pas voir le natté retirer devant lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il ramené ici aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi étrange en l'imaginant se déshabiller ? Il devait attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et oublie toutes les stupidités qui déferlaient dans sa tête...

Il sortit un plat congelé et le mit dans le micro-onde. Dans quelques minutes le repas serait prêt.

Il posa le repas sur un plateau et entra de nouveau dans la chambre...

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte en regardant le natté couché sur le lit, serrant l'oreiller dans ses bras, avec le dos nu. Les cheveux du natté ayant été repoussés sur une de ses épaules...

Duo tourna le regard quand il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Les prunelles violettes et celles cobalt se croisèrent, et Duo sourit.

**« - Je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes Heero. »** Dit-il en se mettant en position assise sur le lit, l'oreiller toujours entre ses bras. Il sentait la rougeur couvrir son visage, le regard de Heero était suprêmement perturbateur.

**« - Ce n'est pas un problème, prend ça. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda Duo en regardant l'assiette posée sur le plateau. Heero prit l'étiquette et la lue.

**« - Ce sont des lasagnes. »**

**« - Ca ne ressemble pas à des lasagnes. »** Dit Duo en prenant le plateau. **« - Comment as-tu cuisiné ça ? » **

**« - C'est un plat surgelé... »** Duo ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné. **« - C'est ce que je mange, je ne sais pas cuisiner et comme je suis presque toujours à l'université, c'est plus pratique. » **

**« - Tu ne manges pas de vrais repas ? » **Demanda Duo en le regardant fixement.

**« - C'est un vrai repas. »** Dit Heero.

**« - Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est congelé. Je me réfère à une soupe chaude faite maison, à de véritables pâtes, une viande assaisonnée avec des herbes... »**

**« - Alors on va dire que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fais de vrais repas... »**

**« - Samedi prochain, je te préparerais un véritable repas. »** Dit Duo en souriant. **« - Ca sera une forme de remerciement pour ce que tu fais pour moi. » **

**« - Tu sais cuisiner ? »**

**« - Oui, Hilde et moi nous alternons généralement pour cuisiner. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je fais de la très bonne cuisine. » **

**« - Je le croirais quand je verrais ça. »**

**« - Et tu le verras, tu le verras ! ! Samedi prochain nous irons acheter le nécessaire et je cuisinerais pour toi. » **

Heero observait attentivement le visage du natté, et Duo ne savait pas pourquoi son regard était sur lui. C'était un peu gênant de devoir manger en étant fixé de cette manière, mais il fit un effort pour le faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Heero révèle le motif de cet examen minutieux.

**« - Je n'aurais jamais cru que ta vie était aussi dure... »** Dit-il sans détacher son regard du natté. **« - Et moi qui pensais que la mienne l'était, mais je me rends compte qu'il y en a d'autre qui sont bien plus à plaindre que moi. »**

**« - T... toi ? »** Fit Duo sans pouvoir croire qu'il lui parlait de sa famille.

**« - De moi ou de ma famille il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai été toujours élevé par d'autres personnes autres que mes parents. Je n'avais pas de grand-mère, seulement des serviteurs, des maîtres d'hôtel... et de six ans à quinze ans, j'ai été dans une école militaire. »**

**« - Hein ? »** Dit Duo, surpris en entendant ça, c'est pourquoi il se comportait toujours de manière tellement froide.

**« - Mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion quand j'avais quinze ans... » **

**« - Heero je suis désolé... »** Dit Duo, peiné.

**« - Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai rien ressenti quand je suis allé à leurs enterrements. Pour moi ce n'étaient que deux inconnus. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment vus, je n'ai jamais ressenti leur affection. J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais été une erreur dans leurs vies dont ils essayaient de se débarrasser. » **

**« - Heero ! Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que ce n'étais pas le cas. »**

**« - Nous ne le saurons jamais. Du temps où ils étaient vivants, ils ne venaient jamais me voir au collège. Je passais généralement mes vacances ou les jours fériés enfermé dans l'école militaire. Ils n'ont jamais pensé à mon anniversaire, ou à Noël... » **

**« - C'est... »**

**« - Cruel ? Non, je crois simplement qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils avaient un fils. »**

Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux. Le regard bleu était dur, il paraissait être fait de glace en parlant de ses parents. Il paraissait vraiment rien ressentir pour ses parents qui ne se sont jamais occupés de lui.

**« - Quand ils sont morts, j'ai été confié à mon instructeur, ou docteur G, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler. Il est scientifique et il m'a donné le choix de continuer dans le militaire, où il jouait au football Américain, ou d'aller dans une école civile. J'ai choisi la seconde option, et il a réussi à me faire obtenir une bourse pour l'université grâce au football afin que je conserve l'argent que j'avais de côté et ne pas payer l'université.** »

**« - Heero, je ne savais pas. C'est pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de tes parents. »** Dit Duo d'une petite voix.

**« - Toi au moins tu as la certitude que tes parents te désiraient. Bien que ton père te frappe, il fait ça parce qu'il t'aime. Même si ça ne le justifie pas. Mais au moins il t'aime. » **

**« - Je suis sûr que tes parents te désiraient aussi, tu ne dois pas penser le contraire. Ils se préoccupaient que quelqu'un te veillerait, parce que... »**

**« - Tais-toi Duo... »** Dit Heero avec colère en marchant hors de la chambre. **« - Rien de ce que tu dis me fera croire qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose par moi. »** Dit-il depuis dehors.

**« - Heero... »** Murmura Duo. **« - Je me rappelle au moins des années heureuses aux côtés de ma mère, de ma grand-mère, de Hilde et de son père. Au moins j'ai ça... mais toi Heero ? Tu n'as jamais reçu de marque d'affection... je peux te donner cette affection Heero, si seulement tu me laissais le faire... »**

* * *

Trowa et Quatre étaient assis à la table d'un petit restaurant. Ils avaient déjà terminé de manger et prenaient maintenant un café.

Trowa n'avait pas séparé son regard du blond. Il n'y avait aucun signe de violence sur lui. Sa peau était suprêmement blanche, encore plus blanche que celle de Duo. Comme du lait... et on voyait qu'elle était douce, comme la plus fine porcelaine ...

Mais à quoi diable pensait-il ?

Il secoua un peu la tête pour cesser de penser à comment était la peau du blond, pour se concentrer à détecter un quelconque signe de violence.

**« - Trowa tout va bien ? »** Demanda Quatre en regardant attentivement Trowa.

**« - Hein ? Oui, oui pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »** Dit Trowa en perdant sa concentration.

**« - Parce que depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrête pas de m'observer. Tu m'observes comme si j'étais un dossier clinique ou quelque chose dans ce style. »** Dit Quatre en souriant d'un air amusé, Trowa se sentit découvert. Etait-ce aussi évident ? Bon, il lui restait plus qu'à répondre à la question et cesser d'essayer de découvrir quelque chose sur le blond.

**« - Quatre je voudrais te poser une question et j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement »** Dit Trowa en décroisant les bras et en s'approchant de la table pour regarder au blond.

**« - Bien sûr Trowa, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux et je t'assure que je te répondrai sincèrement. »** Dit Quatre en souriant. Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer devant la réponse du blond.

**« - Entant donné ta condition de gay, as-tu déjà était maltraité physiquement ou psychologiquement ? »**

Quatre baissa le regard un moment. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Trowa puisse lui poser cette question. Ce n'était pas simple de répondre, mais il avait promis de dire la vérité.

Trowa se sentit affligé en voyant la réaction de Quatre, est-ce que lui aussi souffrait comme Duo ?

Quatre leva les yeux pour regarder Trowa dans les yeux et sourit de nouveau. Il avait vu la préoccupation de Trowa et cela le satisfaisait, au moins il s'inquiétait de son bien-être et cela le rendait heureux.

**« - Dans ma famille ils savent tous que je suis gay. A croire qu'être élevé avec 29 sœurs et en étant le petit dernier n'a pas beaucoup aidé à devenir l'homme que mon père souhaitait que je sois. »** Il sourit avec mélancolie. **« - Dès que mes parents ont détecté un certain comportement suspect en moi, ils m'ont envoyés voir des psychologues, des psychiatres, des docteurs, dans des centres spécialisés, et des cliniques qui juraient pouvoir me rendre normal... »** Quatre baissa de nouveau le regard. **« - Ca a été des années terribles, les pires de ma vie. » **Quatre leva les yeux en sentant le contact tiède de la main de Trowa sur une de ses mains. **« - Je passais mon temps à passer d'un médecin à un autre. Mais mes parents n'ont jamais vu le moindre changement chez moi. Ils étaient disposés à m'envoyer dans une école militaire, ils juraient qu'en étant dans cette école je changerais. Mais un des docteurs que j'ai vus, leur a conseillé de ne pas le faire et il leur a raconté ce qu'ils faisaient à des garçons comme moi dans ces écoles. Alors finalement ils ont abandonné tout ça. » **

**« - Tes parents t'ont laissé en paix ? »** Interrogea Trowa.

**« - Non pas du tout. Ils m'ont encore obligé à étudier le commerce, et ils m'ont choisi une future épouse... » **

**« - Et le football ? »**

**« - Non, ça a été ma décision. Je ne te dirai pas qu'un jeu rude est un jeu qui me plais beaucoup, mais étant donné que c'est un sport pour hommes et cela a freiné un peu mon père dans son utopie pour me rendre "normal". » **

**« - Et les maltraitances physiques ? »** Demanda Trowa en lâchant la main de Quatre. Il se contenta de sourire.

**« - Non. »** Dit-il en secouant la tête. **« - Je crois qu'être le fils de l'un des hommes qui finance l'université m'a protégé de ça. De plus, je sors toujours en voiture et quand je ne l'ai pas, un des hommes de mon père m'emmène. »**

**« - Tu as de la chance... »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as posé cette question Trowa ? Duo a des problèmes ? » **

Oui, il en avait, mais il ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet. Donc il termina son café rapidement et changea de sujet de discussion.

**« - Il parait que le nouveau film de Sean Conery est bon, aimerais-tu aller le voir avec moi ? »** Demanda Trowa en se levant de table. Quatre sourit largement.

**« - Oui Trowa, avec plaisir. » **

Ils sortirent tous les deux en marchant du restaurant, le cinéma était au bout de la rue, donc ils y arriveraient rapidement.

Au moins Quatre ne souffrait pas comme Duo, il avait réellement de la chance, alors que ce pauvre Duo, non...

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait raconté à Duo pour sa famille, il n'était plus retourné dans la chambre. Il n'avait jamais raconté cela à quelqu'un, pourquoi l'avait-il dit à Duo ? Est-ce parce qu'il sentait qu'il devait le faire après avoir apprit la cause des coups ?

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Sûrement que le natté s'était endormi, s'il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit précédente, il était très probable qu'il dorme maintenant.

Mais il était déjà tard et c'était l'heure que le natté parte, sinon il arriverait après l'heure indiquée par son père.

Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, il se heurta presque à Duo qui en sortait, sa chemise sur le dos et entièrement boutonnée.

**« - Je dois y aller. »** Dit Duo d'une petite voix.

**« - J'allais te réveiller. »**

**« - Merci pour... » **

**« - Oublie ça. »** Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

**« - Non. Je te remercie pour ce que tu m'as dit sur ta famille. Je sais que ça a dû être dur. » **

**« - Oublie ça Duo. Je te le devais. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Tu te souviens du marché que nous avons passé ? »** Duo acquiesça avec la tête**. « - Si je ne te demandais pas pour les coups, toi tu ne demanderais pas pour ma famille. Mais je t'ai demandé et tu as répondu, donc je me devais de faire pareil. » **

**« - Je te remercie quand même. »** Dit Duo en souriant et en marchant vers le salon pour prendre son sac à dos.

**« - Que portes-tu dans ce sac qui pèse si lourd ? »** Demanda à nouveau Heero en voyant que Duo le soulevait avec effort. Duo sourit en le regardant.

**« - Mes trésors. Des choses que je ne peux pas laisser chez moi parce que si mon père les trouve, il les jettera. » **

**« - Trésors ? »**

Duo ouvrit alors son sac à dos et commença à sortir des choses du sac à dos en les posant sur la table basse. Heero s'approcha pour voir tout ce que Duo mettait sur la table et en prit un entre ses mains.

**« - Des comics ? »** Fit-il, étonné. Duo prit en main un autre volume.

**« - Non, des mangas yaoi. Si mon père trouve ça dans ma chambre, il me tuera. » **

**« - Yaoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Dit-il en commençant à feuilleter le petit livre.

**« - Relations entre homme. Ce sont des romans graphiques qui racontent des histoires. » **

Heero laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains au sol, tandis que Duo éclata de rire.

**« - Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas. »** Dit-il en riant. **« - Mais c'est ce qui pèse tant dans mon sac à dos. En plus de mes autres livres de cours parfois. »**

**« - Idiot ! »** Dit Heero en croisant les bras. **« - C'est pourquoi ton sac à dos pèse aussi lourd ? Et moi qui croyais que tu apportais tes livres de cours à chaque fois. » **Duo recommença à rire.

**« - Je suis désolé de briser tes illusions... mais tu sais, je dois y aller. »** Dit-il en remettant tous ses mangas dans son sac à dos. Mais Heero arrêta la main du natté, Duo leva les yeux vers lui.

**« - Si tu veux, tu peux les laisser ici. Pour que ton sac ne pèse plus aussi lourd sur ton dos. Tu viendras les récupérer plus tard. »**

**« - Merci Heero ! »**

**« - Alors laisse tout ça là, je les rangerais. Maintenant allons-y, sinon tu vas arriver en retard chez toi. »**

**« - Allons-y ? »**

**« - Crois-tu que je vais te laisser rentrer seul ? » **

**« - Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner chez moi... mon père. »**

**« - Je ne te laisserais pas devant la porte de ta maison, mais suffisamment près pour que je sois sûr que tu es bien arrivé. »**

**« - Mais... »**

**« - Allons-y ou tu seras en retard. »** Dit Heero en prenant le sac à dos vide des mains de Duo avant de sortir de l'appartement. Duo le suivit en souriant.

**« - C'est pour ça que je t'aime... »** Murmura-t-il.

**« - Tu as dit quelque chose ? »** Demanda Heero en se retournant.

**« - Non, rien. »** Dit Duo en riant en courant pour rattraper Heero. **« - Attend Heero et pour le rendez-vous de demain ? » **

**« - Ou et à quelle heure ? »**

**« - Je t'attendrais au croisement de la trentième et de la cinquième avenue. À neuf heures du matin. »**

**« - Au croisement de la trentième et de la cinquième avenue ? »** Dit-il, étonné.

**« - Oui, tu sais où il est ? » **

**« - Oui. » **

**« - Alors nous nous verrons là-bas ? » **

**« - Oui. »**

Le croisement de la trentième et de la cinquième avenue, le même endroit où il avait vu pour la première fois Duo. Ce lieu resterait toujours dans sa mémoire. Et même... dans ses rêves...

**_A suivre..._**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite, mais depuis le début du mois de juin, c'est la folie au boulot avec les vacances des collègues, l'arrivée des touristes et l'absence de feignants qui fait que je fais des journées trop longues et fatigantes pour penser ensuite à poster la suite une fois rentrée chez moi.... c'est impardonnable, je sais :s_

**En ce qui concerne les reviews, merci à __ ; ****_Mily-y_** ; _**Iroko**_ ; _**Lunisa**_ ; _**Egwene**_ ; _**Nass**_ ; _**chachou210390**_ et _**Merikhemet**_.

**Et j'adresse un second merci particulier à parce que si elle ne m'avait pas envoyé une seconde review pour me rappeler de mettre la suite, vous auriez certainement pas eu de suite aujourd'hui :s alors MERCI xD  
**

* * *

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**DOUBLE RENDEZ-VOUS**

Il n'avait pas pu se sortir de la tête l'image du natté couché sur le lit. Il avait mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, mais il s'était levé tôt grâce au réveil numérique qu'il avait sur le bureau…

Dans ses rêves, cet endroit où il devait se rendre, ne cessait de lui apparaître…

Le croisement de la trentième et la cinquième…

Il pouvait se rappeler comme si c'était hier la silhouette qui attendait à l'arrêt à cet endroit… ses longs cheveux marron, sa silhouette svelte et athlétique… ses yeux violets…

Violets…

Si il y a huit mois on lui avait dit que la personne qu'il aimait tant était un homme, il aurait donné un coup de poing… mais maintenant ? Il allait se dirigeait vers cet endroit où il devait retrouver cet ange aux yeux violets et il savait bien que c'était un homme et pas une femme.

Tant de fois qu'il était revenu ici pour essayer de revoir cette fille… non, ce garçon… mais à ce moment il ne le savait pas encore. Mais il revenait souvent là et y restait longtemps sans savoir pourquoi ? Il s'asseyait, espérant pouvoir la revoir à nouveau, sans résultat.

Mais il était maintenant à ses côtés et il le voyait souvent. Est-ce que peut-être il … ?

**« - Non. »** Fit-il à haute voix en faisant que les personnes se retournent pour le regarder. Mais il continua à avancer sans leur prêter attention. _« Non, je l'aime bien seulement, il est joyeux, il est amusant. ET C'EST TOUT. »_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il arrivait au lieu du rendez-vous.

Croisement de la trentième et de la cinquième avenue … Il se tourna de tout côté pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de Duo. Mais il ne le voyait pas, apparemment le natté allé à nouveau être en retard. Il lui avait dit de venir au croisement des rues, mais il ne lui avait pas dit de quel côté attendre. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il était de l'autre côté de la rue par rapport à là où il se trouvait actuellement. Il regarda de nouveau aux environs, mais il était seul.

Il y avait un arrêt d'autobus à quelques pas, et décida d'aller attendre là-bas, il pourrait le voir arriver. Il s'assit sur un des bancs et regarda l'autre arrêt qui se trouvait en face. C'était à celui-là qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, portant un maillot de l'équipe de San-Francisco, avec les cheveux totalement détachés. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore demandé. Pourquoi portait-il les cheveux aussi longs ?

Et maintenant à quoi diable pensait-il ? …

Un nouvel autobus s'arrêta devant l'arrête d'en face. Mais non, le natté n'en descendit pas. Seulement une fille en survêtement… une fille ?

Heero plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le visage svelte de cette personne aux longs cheveux marron détachés. C'était exactement comme la première fois où il avait vu Duo. Peut-être que c'était vraiment une fille et pas Duo ce jour-là ?

Les cheveux libres de la fille se déplacèrent avec le vent en laissant entrevoir dans son dos le logo de l'équipe des 49's de San Francisco. Heero écarquilla les yeux de surprise, c'était… elle et pas Duo ?

Puis la fille se tourna pour pouvoir traverser la rue et Heero faillit presque tomber du banc en voyant l'apparition venir vers lui en souriant.

**« - Désolé d'être en retard Heero ! »** Mais Heero se contenta seulement de l'observer sans rien dire. **« - Heero ? Tout va bien Heero ? »**

**« - Duo ? »** Dit Heero douteux.

**« - Tu ne me reconnais plus ? Ou bien tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? »** Dit Duo en souriant.

**« - Pourquoi les portes-tu ainsi ? »** Dit-il en indiquant les cheveux libres de Duo.

**« - Ah ! Mes cheveux ! »** Dit-il en riant. **« - C'est parce que j'aime bien les avoir comme ça. Non, en fait c'est parce que je me suis levé tard et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire une tresse. Alors je les ai laissés libre. Mais ça ne me plait pas parce que ça m'encombre trop. Mais nous ferions mieux d'y aller sinon nous allons être très en retard. »** Dit-il en prenant la main de Heero pour le lever du banc.

Duo souriait comme cette fois où il l'avait vu… il ne s'était pas trompé, Duo était cette personne qu'il avait confondu avec une femme. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à cela… aucun.

* * *

Il courait dans les rues avec le soleil du matin dans son dos. Il s'était levé tard après avoir mal dormi la nuit précédente quand il veillait Duo. Il espérait seulement que ses blessures allaient mieux, bien qu'il se doutait que Duo ait passé l'après-midi en compagnie de Heero et cela aurait l'équivalent d'une médecine miraculeuse.

Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait. Comment pouvait-il faire pour que les horaires des matchs changent sans devoir révéler ce qui arrivait au natté ? Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider avec cela, mais comment faire sans l'exposer ? Il devait y avoir un avantage à être le capitaine de l'équipe du Lotus-Blanc.

Il continuait à courir, en pensant à comment aider Duo… mais son esprit lui envoyait aussi l'image de Quatre…

Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ? … Etait-ce parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui ?

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec quelqu'un. Pas même avec son ex-petite-amie. Middie était jolie et très affectueuse, mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ce bouleversement que seul Quatre lui faisait ressentir.

Pourquoi ressentait-il ça avec Quatre ? …

**« - Barton ! ! » **

Le cri d'une personne connue l'arrêta dans sa course et il se tourna pour se heurter au regard noir de son ami qui courait pour le rattraper.

**« - Bonjour Wufei, que fais-tu dans le quartier à cette heure ? »** Dit-il, surpris de le voir ici en continuant à marcher.

**« - Malheureusement hier j'ai eu une discussion avec la sœur de Maxwell et je suis parti avant de terminer l'exposé. Maintenant je dois y retourner pour finir. »** Dit Wufei attristé en marchant à côté de son ami, chose que Trowa trouva étrange.

**« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas bien avec Hilde, c'est une gentille fille. »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Gentille Fille ! ! ! »** Dit Wufei surpris. **« - On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois la supporter. Elle est râleuse et autoritaire. »** Dit Wufei en commençant à élever la voix.

**« - Exactement ce qu'il te faut. »** Dit Trowa en tapant amicalement l'épaule de Wufei.

**« - Quoi ! ! Hors de question. Jamais je ne sortirais avec la sœur de Maxwell, je préfère encore plus sortir avec toi qu'avec elle… »** Dit-il en commençant à devenir rouge, chose que Trowa remarqua avec soupçon.

**« - Très flatteur. »** Dit Trowa en s'arrêtant en croisant les bras mais sans cesser de regarder le visage rouge de son ami.

**« - Hey je plaisantais ! ! »** Dit Wufei en souriant. **« - Tu sais que j'aime les femmes. Seulement les femmes et pas cette espèce de nuisance qu'est la sœur de Maxwell. »**

**« - Moi j'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien être avec elle. »** Dit Trowa en posant son regard sur son ami.

**« - Que veux-tu dire Barton ? Est-ce que tu insinue que je l'aime ? »** Dit Wufei en le regardant avec colère.

**« - Je n'insinue rien. » **

**« - Bien ! ! » **

**« - Je l'affirme ! » **

**« - QUOI ? ? ? »** Cria Wufei suprêmement surpris et totalement rouge.

**« - Je l'affirme, tu aimes Hilde et c'est pourquoi tu la fais toujours enragé. Mais tu vas finir par la lasser comme ça. » **

**« - Un instant, je n'aime pas cette femme ! ! ! C'est insensé, elle est orgueilleuse, autoritaire et peste… elle ne sait pas quand se taire… elle ne saura pas… elle ne sait pas… » **

**« - Elle ne sait pas que tu l'aimes. » **

**« - La ferme Barton, je n'aime pas cette enfant gâtée. » **

**« - Uh, maintenant c'est une enfant gâtée ? » **

**« - Oui, c'est une enfant gâtée, c'est pourquoi elle n'a jamais de petit-ami. Elle les effraye avec sa façon d'être. » **

**« - Et en quoi ça te dérange qu'elle n'est pas de petit-ami ? »** Interrogea Trowa s'amusant de la réaction du chinois.

**« - Ne déforme pas mes mots, je me fiche qu'elle ait ou pas de petit-ami. Et tu sais quoi, je vais y aller maintenant, parce que plus vite j'arriverais pour terminer ce devoir, plus vite je me déferais d'elle. » **

**« - Bien sûr, tu as l'air si pressé d'aller la voir. » **

**« - Mensonge ! ! »** Cria Wufei totalement rouge en regardant Trowa qui s'empêchait de sourire. **« - Tu te paye ma tête, n'est-ce pas Barton ? » **

**« - Seulement un peu. »** Dit ouvertement Trowa en souriant maintenant sans s'en cacher.

**« - Maudit Barton, je ne suis pas un sujet de plaisanterie ! ! ! »** S'écria-t-il fâché, tandis que Trowa continuait à sourire. **« - Au fait Barton, vendredi je t'ai vu dans la voiture de l'espion. »** Trowa perdit son sourire. **« - Que faisais-tu avec l'ennemi ? » **

**« - Quel ennemi ? » **

**« - Comment ça quel ennemi ? ? Tu étais avec le Punter espion d'Oz et hier ce maudit capitaine ennemi est venu chez Maxwell le chercher. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec eux ? »**

**« - Quatre est mon ami et Heero aide Duo en mathématiques. Voilà ce que nous faisons avec eux. »**

**« - Zéro aide Maxwell à passer une matière ? »** Dit-il, incrédule.

**« - Oui, qu'y-a-t-il d'étonnant à ça ? Heero est une gentille personne. » **

**« - Gentille personne mon œil ! ! Ce zéro cherche quelque chose… »** Il resta silencieux un moment, pensif. **« - C'est ça ! ! Voilà pourquoi Maxwell a eu un comportement aussi étrange pendant tout le match… Zéro lui a demandé de perdre ! ! … »**

**« - Tu as beaucoup d'imagination Wufei, mais tu ferais mieux d'y aller ou Hilde te criera dessus parce que tu es en retard. » **

**« - La ferme Barton ! ! Je parlerais avec Maxwell dès qu'il arrivera. »

* * *

**

Ils marchaient sur le trottoir de la cinquième rue qui était entouré de beaucoup d'arbuste. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que quand il était descendu du bus, il l'avait perdu de vue cette fois-là. Il avait dû remonter la rue et lui il l'avait descendu en marchant.

**« - Où allons-nous ? »** Demanda Heero en marchant à côté de Duo. Duo se tourna pour lui sourire.

**« - Dans ce bâtiment en face. »** Dit-il en montrant ledit bâtiment qu'il se trouvait au bout de la rue.

Quel était ce lieu ? C'était un bâtiment entouré de jardins et d'arbre. Ca donnait l'impression d'être un lieu agréable. Il y avait beaucoup de voitures tout autour et des familles entières marchaient vers ce lieu.

Il y eut un panneau avec d'énormes lettres dorées qui retint son attention : Maison de Repos Nouvel Espoir.

Quel était ce lieu ? …

Duo ouvrit la porte en verre et Heero entra derrière lui tout en regardant les environs. La réception était tenue par une femme adulte habillée en infirmière. Une salle d'attente, des chaises en plastiques, une télévision, des revues sur une table et plusieurs couloirs.

**« - Mon cher Duo ! ! ! » **

Heero tourna le regard pour regarder la femme qui accueillait Duo avec un grand sourire et qu'elle paraissait très bien le connaître.

**« - Nous t'attendions, les jours où tu ne viens pas je suis très triste. Tu es celui qui illumine cet endroit. » **

**« - Oh mon dieu, Anne tu vas me faire rougir ! ! » **

**« - Mais c'est la vérité Duo ! ! Helen et Patty sont impatientes de te voir, tu sais qu'elles comptent les jours jusqu'à ta prochaine visite. Et pas seulement elles. »** Dit la femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **« - Nous attendons tous le dimanche avec beaucoup d'impatience pour te voir. »** Dit-elle en riant.

**« - Hum hum… » **

Heero posa un regard froid sur la femme, pourquoi est-ce que le fait qu'elle flirtait presque avec le natté l'énervait-il autant ?

Duo se retourna pour regarder Heero avec un sourire et l'infirmière Anne le regarda avec surprise.

**« - Oh Duo ! ! ! Tu as emmené un ami, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit ? »** Dit la femme en faisant le tour de son comptoir pour s'approcher de Heero et tourner autour de lui pour mieux le voir. **« - Tu es très beau ! ! Je suis sûre que Patty sera enchantée de voir que tu as tenu ta promesse. Toute la semaine elle n'arrêtait pas de demander si tu emmènerais quelqu'un avec toi Duo et je vois que oui… »**

**« - Anne, voici Heero ! »** Présenta Duo en souriant, il n'y avait pas de doute que cette femme parlait encore plus que Duo. Heero soupira.

**« - Ah ! ! ! Il n'y a pas de doute tu as également un très joli prénom Heero… »** Dit-elle en embrassant Heero sur la joue tandis qu'il restait silencieux. **« - Mais allez-y, allez-y, ces demoiselles vous attendent. » **

La femme les poussa vers un des couloirs sans leurs permettre de dire quoi que ce soit. Duo sourit à Heero, il espérait seulement qu'il ne veuille pas s'enfuir en courant après cela.

**« - Je suis désolé Heero, j'aurais dû t'avertir pour Anne, elle est un peu expansive avec les visiteurs. » **

**« - J'ai vu… »** Dit Heero en se contentant de suivre Duo. **« - Et comment va… »** Duo se tourna pour voir que Heero lui désignait son dos.

**« - Mieux. »** Dit Duo en souriant. **« - Je crois que la plupart ont déjà cicatrisées donc ça ne me fait plus beaucoup mal. »**

Heero posa sa main sur le dos du natté, en faisant que Duo pousse un cri de douleur, faisant sortir plusieurs infirmiers.

Duo se tourna vers Heero avec un regard furieux.

**« - Je t'ai dit que ça allait mieux mais pas que j'avais totalement récupéré ! ! » **

**« - Je suis désolé. »** Dit Heero sans aucune expression sur le visage en marchant à côté du natté.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite salle où une femme aux yeux verts les attendait assisse sur un des fauteuils. En les voyant entrer dans la pièce, elle les regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts et eut un grand sourire.

**« - Duo… Duo tu as tenu ta promesse ! »** Dit la femme en battant des mains de joie tout en se levant.

Heero observa la femme s'approcher d'eux. C'était une vieille femme, de courts cheveux frisés et entièrement blancs. Son visage était tout ridé, mais dans ses yeux il y avait un éclat de bonheur.

**« - Patty, tu as cru que je ne t'emmènerais pas de compagnie ? Viens, je te présente Heero. »** Dit Duo en prenant le bras du brun pour le faire avancer. **« - Heero voici Patty, ton rendez-vous. » **

Heero fut surpris en entendant les paroles de Duo. C'était elle son rendez-vous ? Quand le jour précédent Duo lui avait dit qu'ils sortiraient avec des femmes, jamais il n'avait spécifié l'âge.

**« - Heero ! ! Heero ! ! »** Fit alors la vieille femme. **« - Veux-tu voir les photographies que j'ai ? J'ai beaucoup de choses que j'ai conservé, nous avons toute la matinée et toute l'après-midi mais je ne sais pas si on aura le temps, c'est pourquoi je veux commencer maintenant ! Veux-tu voir ? ? »** Fit la femme avec enthousiasme. Heero se contenta d'acquiescer.

Heero observa la femme sortir à pas lent pour aller chercher ses affaires, et dès qu'ils furent seul il se tourna vers Duo.

**« - N'y-a-t-il pas quelque chose que tu as omis de me dire ? »** Demanda-t-il à Duo tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils.

**« - Je suis désolé Heero, mais ce centre est le lieu où est ma… » **

**« - Oh ma chérie ! ! Ma chérie tu es enfin là ! ! ! » **

Duo se leva du fauteuil pour aller serrer dans ses bras à une autre vielle femme qui lui déposa une multitude de baisers sur le visage. A sa voix on remarquait la joie qu'elle ressentait en le voyant.

Heero observa longuement la femme que Duo serrait dans ses bras avec tant d'affection. Elle faisait plus ou moins la même taille que Duo, elle avait néanmoins quelques centimètres en moins, peut-être à cause de l'âge. On remarquait que dans sa jeunesse elle avait dû être une belle femme, elle avait les cheveux suprêmement longs, attachée en une tresse, comme le faisait généralement Duo.

Heero se sentit quelque peu jaloux en voyant cette scène. Il l'enviait… jamais personne ne lui avait montré autant d'amour de cette manière, jamais on ne l'avait étreint avec tant d'affection, jamais on l'avait embrassé avec autant d'amour…

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? … Pourquoi l'enviait-il alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'affection et n'en avait pas réclamé jusqu'à maintenant ? …

**« - Mamie Lena, tu es toujours aussi jolie ! »** Fit Duo avec un énorme sourire en se séparant un peu d'elle.

**« - Oh chérie, tu me dis toujours cela ! ! »** Dit la femme avec le même sourire que lui et se tourna pour regarder Heero. Ce dernier put alors remarquer que la vieille femme avait la même couleur d'yeux que le natté. **« - Oh mon amour ! Qui as-tu emmené ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Oui, c'est… »** Mais la femme l'interrompit.

**« - Oh j'ai enfin le plaisir de vous connaitre ! ! »** Dit la femme en s'approchant de Heero pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui surpris le joueur d'Oz en qui se mit à rougir sans savoir pourquoi. **« - Helen m'a tant parlée de toi. »** Fit-elle en se séparant de Heero pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Helen ? »** Murmura Heero perdu. De qui parlait-elle ?

**« - Oui Duo, Helen m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un d'admirable, mon enfant t'aime beaucoup, elle est tellement amoureuse de toi. »** Dit la femme en touchant le visage de Heero. **« - Et maintenant je sais pourquoi, tu es plus beau que ce que j'imaginais. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

**« - Helen… amoureuse de moi ? »** Murmura à nouveau Heero sans comprendre un seul mot.

**« - Grand-mère. »** Dit Duo en la prenant avec affection par les épaules en la faisant lâcher Heero. **« - Je suis Duo, lui, c'est mon ami Heero. »** La femme se tourna vers Duo, indignée.

**« - Chérie ne joue pas avec moi. Tu m'as dit que tu me présenterais ton fiancé et je vois que tu l'as emmené. Mais ne me dit pas que tu es lui. »** Dit-elle en indiquant Heero.** « - Tu as bien trop grande maintenant pour ces jeux de petite fille. » **

**« - Grand-mère je suis un homme ! ! »** Dit à nouveau Duo.

**« - Oh s'il te plaît chérie, je t'ai donné naissance, crois-moi bien que je le saurais si tu étais un homme ! ! » **

**« - Grand-mère ! ! ! »** Dit Duo, légèrement rouge.

**« - Ne m'appelle pas non plus grand-mère, je suis ta mère ! »** Dit la femme, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Heero. **« - Cette enfant est très têtue Duo. Il va falloir t'accrocher pour la supporter. »** Dit-elle en riant et Heero ébaucha un léger sourire. **« - Oh mais j'ai oublié mes lunettes, quelle distraite je suis, je reviens tout de suite. Helen, occupe-toi de ton fiancé. »** Dit-elle à Duo avant de sortir. Duo se contenta de soupirer.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ? »** Dit Heero sans comprendre.

**« - Mamie Lena pense que je suis sa fille. Alzheimer lui a fait oublier que ma mère est morte. Elle pense que tu es mon père et que ma mère vient te présenter à elle. Je crois qu'elle ne se souvient plus à quoi il ressemblait. Elle ne sait pas que je suis son petit-fils et non sa fille. »**

**« - Ta grand-mère va bien Duo. »** Dit Patty qui était entré et avait entendu ce qu'il disait. **« - Elle est heureuse de penser que tu es Helen. » **

**« - Merci d'être à ses côtés Patty. » **Dit Duo en souriant.

**« - C'est ma meilleure amie, donc je suis toujours avec elle. »** Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en mettant tous ses albums de photos sur la table. **« - Vient Heero, je veux te montrer tous mes souvenir. » **

Mamie Lena ne tarda pas à revenir et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table tandis que Duo s'assit par terre et appuyait sa tête contre ses jambes, tandis que la vieille femme jouait avec ses longs cheveux et commençait à lui raconter quelque chose.

Heero regardait la scène en comprenant pourquoi Duo n'étudiait jamais le dimanche. Il allait voir sa grand-mère. Il était facile de remarquer qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

**« - Tu l'aimes ? »** Heero reporta son regard sur la femme qui était assise à côté de lui.

**« - Pardon ? » **

**« - Je te demandais si tu l'aimais ? »** Dit la femme.

**« - Aimer qui ? »** Interrogea Heero sans comprendre.

**« - De qui crois-tu que je parle mon garçon, de Duo bien sûr. »** Dit-elle en souriant. Heero paniqua légèrement en entendant cela.

**« - Nous sommes amis, rien de plus Madame. » **

**« - Et depuis quand êtes-vous amis ? »** Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

**« - Depuis huit mois, plus ou moins. »** Dit Heero sans penser à regarder Duo et sa grand-mère.

**« - Mmm c'est suffisant. »** Dit la femme, pensive. **« - Il t'aime. » **

**« - Pardon ? »** Fit Heero en se tournant pour la regarder.

**« - Duo t'aime. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Il t'aime. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a emmené. Parce qu'il veut que tu connaisses la femme qui compte le plus au monde pour lui. Parce qu'il veut qu'elle te connaisse et parce qu'il voulait que je te vois. »** Dit-elle en riant. **« - Tu l'aimes aussi, parce que je vois que Duo est très spécial pour toi. Plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. » **

**« - Je crois que vous vous trompez Madame. Duo et moi sommes seulement amis. »** Insista Heero.

**« - Je sais encore ce que je dis malgré mon vieil âge que diable. »** Répliqua Patty. **« - Et je t'ai observé… ici, je suis avec le président… »** Dit-elle abruptement en changeant de sujet et en retournant aux photos de ses albums.

Heero observait les photographies que la vieille dame lui montrait, mais il continuait à jeter des petits coups d'œil à Duo. Le natté l'aimait-il vraiment ? …

* * *

Trowa marchait jusqu'à sa maison en souriant de la plaisanterie qu'il venait de faire à Wufei, enfin au début ça avait été une plaisanterie, mais il avait vraiment été surpris de la réaction de son ami. Après tout, peut-être que ce ne serait pas qu'une plaisanterie.

Il aperçu alors devant sa maison une voiture de sport rouge, ce n'était pas bien difficile de la reconnaître. La voiture de Quatre. Il eut un léger sourire et accéléra le pas.

**« - Trowa ne devrait plus tarder Quatre. »** Dit Catherine au blond qui était avec elle dans la cuisine.

**« - C'est de ma faute je suis passé sans le prévenir. Donc ça ne me dérange pas de l'attendre, de plus, je jouis d'une agréable compagnie. » **Dit Quatre en souriant, en faisant que Catherine sourit à son tour.

**« - Tu es très gentil Quatre. » **

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Catherine et Quatre se tournèrent pour voir Trowa entrer. Les yeux bleus de Quatre ne purent s'empêcher de parcourir le corps grand et athlétique du jeune homme. Trowa portait un short courts et un tee-shirt que la sueur faisait coller contre son torse musclé. Il dut faire un énorme effort pour dévier son regard du corps du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Trowa regarda Quatre assit sur une des chaises du comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon, il paraissait discuter avec sa sœur et cela le satisfaisait, c'était étrange que Catherine s'entende si bien avec Quatre dès la première minute alors que d'habitude, il lui fallait un petit temps.

**« - Bonjour Quatre ! »** Dit Trowa joyeusement.

**« - Je suis désolé d'être venu à l'improviste, mais… » **

**« - Ton ami a apporté son ordinateur pour que tu fasses ton devoir Trowa. »** Termina Catherine en souriant. **« - Et puisqu'il est ici, je peux accomplir ma promesse de cuisiner pour lui. »**

**« - Catherine ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. »** Dit Quatre en se tournant vers Catherine. Mais Trowa marcha jusqu'au blond et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**« - Si, c'est nécessaire. »** Dit Trowa en faisant que Quatre se tourne vers lui en le sentant aussi près. Les yeux verts de Trowa se fixèrent dans les prunelles bleues, Quatre essaya de ne pas rougir et baissa le regard. **« - Merci de l'avoir emmené, je pensais demander un délai supplémentaire pour rendre le devoir, même si cela signifiait des points en moins. »**

**« - Bon, alors, pendant que tu vas te laver Trowa… » **

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Trowa en regardant Catherine

**« - Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester comme ça ? »** Dit-elle en regardant fixement son frère. **« - Je ne vais pas accepter que tu sois tout sale. Donc tu vas te laver, pendant que Quatre m'aidera à la cuisine. » **

**« - Mais… » **

**« - C'est bon Trowa, je ne suis pas pressé. »** Affirma Quatre en souriant.

**« - De plus, Quatre reste manger, donc vous pourrez vous voir cet après-midi aussi. »** Dit Catherine en faisant apparaître une serviette pour son frère.

**« - Très bien ! »** Dit-il immédiatement puis regarda Quatre**. « - Je reviens vite. »**

Quatre suivit Trowa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une des chambres. L'arôme entêtant qui le caractérisait flottait dans l'air et c'était agréable d'être dans sa maison, il pouvait sentir sa présence et cela le satisfaisait.

**« - Dis-moi Quatre. »** Commença Catherine, le sortant de ses pensées et en éveillant son attention. **« - N'as-tu pas remarqué un changement chez Trowa ? » **

**« - Un changement de quel type ? »** Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

**« - Mmm, depuis combien de temps connais-tu Trowa ? »** Demanda-t-elle alors en se rendant compte que Quatre n'avait rien remarqué. Quatre sourit nerveusement.

**« - Pas longtemps, environ deux mois. »** Dit-il avec doute. **« - On s'est rencontré au début du semestre. » **

**« - Ah, alors tu as bien dû le remarquer, parce que le changement de Trowa dure depuis quelques semaines. »**

**« - Mais je ne comprends pas. Un changement de quel type ? »** Interrogea à nouveau Quatre.

**« - Dans son caractère Quatre. Il y a des jours où Trowa est plus joyeux, et d'autres où il est pensif. Il parle un peu et il a même souris ! »** Dit Catherine avec bonheur et se tourna vers Quatre. **« - Dis-moi Quatre, ne sais-tu pas si Trowa est intéressé par quelqu'un ? Ou s'il s'est remit avec Middie ? »**

Middie ? La seule mention du nom d'une fille lui fit cesser de couper les oignons que Catherine lui avait donnés. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que Trowa soit intéressé par quelqu'un, qu'il existait ou existerait une fille. Mais l'entendre des lèvres de sa sœur lui faisait ressentir une douleur terrible dans la poitrine.

**« - Non je ne sais rien Catherine. »** Dit-il en baissant le regard et en reprenant sa tâche et Catherine fit de même.

**« - Oh ! »** Dit-elle avec désillusion. **« - Je crois que c'est quelque chose dans ce genre parce que je vois pas pourquoi Trowa aurait autant changé. Il a toujours été très discret dans ses relations amoureuses. Mais j'espérais qu'il retourne avec Middie, elle était très spéciale pour lui. »**

**« - Et pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ? » **Demanda Quatre curieux de savoir le motif de la rupture.

**« - Trowa ne m'a rien dit, je crois que c'est elle qui a rompu avec lui. Mais après sa rupture Trowa est devenu plus taciturne qu'avant. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais le surmonter, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. » **

**« - Mais j'ai toujours vu Trowa comme un homme très fort. Ca me parait difficile d'imaginer que quelque chose puisse l'affecter autant. »**

**« - Les hommes forts sont ceux les plus doux. »** Dit Catherine en faisant un clin d'œil à Quatre qui la regardait.

Se pourrait-il que la rupture avec Middie le blesse autant ? Que c'était pour cela que Trowa ne souriait pas fréquemment et ne parlait presque pas ? Mais avec lui il souriait et il parlait. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils parlaient ensemble de divers sujets, ils allaient ensemble au cinéma ou allaient manger…

_« Mais quel idiot tu es Quatre. »_ Pensa-t-il. _« Même si je l'aime, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a changé à cause de moi… » _

Il sentit quelque chose de tiède parcourir sa joue et leva les yeux pour se heurter au regard émeraude de Trowa qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il en fut effrayé et rougit au maximum en le voyant aussi près et en sentant son doigt caressait sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de la chambre et encore moins s'approcher de lui.

**« - Tu pleures ? »** Demanda Trowa en éloignant sa main du visage de Quatre

**« - Oh mon dieu Quatre ! »** Dit Catherine en s'approchant du blond pour lui enlever les oignons**. « - J'aurais dû te donner les tomates, les oignons t'ont irrité les yeux, je suis désolé ! ! »** Quatre commença à rire.

**« - Il n'y a pas de problème ! »** Il n'y en avait vraiment pas, puis il avait senti la chaleur de la main de Trowa sur son visage, ça l'avait ragaillardit.

**« - Bon, maintenant que Trowa est sorti de la salle de bain, allez dans le salon pendant que je finis tout ça. Je vous appellerais quand le repas sera prêt. » **

**« - Merci Catherine ! »** Dit Quatre en essuyant les larmes causées par l'irritation de l'oignon.

Trowa resta à observer le visage blanc de Quatre qui avait divinement rougit à son contact. Mais ce qui le perturbait plus, c'était qu'il avait senti la douceur de sa peau sous son doigt, mais il avait également ressentit un courant électrique passer dans tout son corps.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? …

* * *

Mamie Lena avait tressé les cheveux de Duo, elle aimait le voir avec les cheveux libres, mais elle aimait encore plus les tresser elle-même, tandis qu'il était assit entre ses jambes sur le tapis.

**« - Viens voir ici Duo ! »** Dit Mamie Lena en appelant Heero.

**« - Helen, il est ici pour moi, tu as ton petit-fils toi. »** Dit Patty légèrement en colère parce qu'elle lui enlevait son rendez-vous.

**« - Cesse donc de t'énerver, c'est le fiancé de mon enfant et je veux le connaître. Ne le monopolise pas. »** Insista la femme d'un ton autoritaire. **« - Vient Duo. »**

Heero se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de la grand-mère de Duo. Duo quant à lui, se contentait de regarder la scène sans dire rien. Qu'allait faire sa grand-mère maintenant ?

**« - Allez Duo, raconte-moi comment tu as connu Helen ? »** Demanda la vielle dame. Patty, abandonna ses photos et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Heero disposée à écouter l'histoire.

Duo fut surpris de ce que sa grand-mère demandait, comme allait-il raconter quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais passé ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui raconter qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés durant un match et qu'il lui avait pratiquement arraché le casque… Il était sur le point de dire que Heero n'était pas son père et que sa mère était morte quand il entendit Heero parler.

**« - Comment j'ai rencontré… Helen ? »** Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

**« - Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait l'autobus pour aller à l'université, quand tu es descendu à son arrêt et tu lui as demandé son nom. Vous avez discutez, et vous vous êtes aimés depuis le premier instant… mais c'est sa version. Je veux savoir la tienne. »** Dit la femme en souriant.

Heero fut surpris en écoutant ce que la grand-mère de Duo racontait sur la mère du natté. Mais à présent, lui il n'avait rien à raconter, et ne savait pas du tout comment commencer.

**« - Grand-mère il… »** Commença Duo, mais la femme l'interrompit.

**« - Laisse-le dire son histoire mon enfant. » **

**« - Oui, laisse-moi raconter. »** Dit Heero en regardant Duo dans les yeux. Duo rougit en croisant le regard cobalt du jeune homme. Quelle histoire allait-il inventer ?

**« - J'allais… à l'université. »** Commença Heero et Duo cru qu'il se basait sur l'histoire qu'avait racontée sa grand-mère. **« - C'était une journée très nuageuse et on avait l'impression qu'il allait pleuvoir à tout moment. »** Fit Heero en se rappelant du climat. **« - J'étais perdu dans le paysage extérieur quand l'autobus s'est arrêté…. Je l'ai vu de dos à l'arrêt. Elle avait les cheveux libres, comme aujourd'hui, c'est la première chose qui a retenu mon attention. Je n'avais jamais vu de fille avec les cheveux aussi longs. »** Duo regarda Heero en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Se concentrait-il à inventer l'histoire ? Ou se rappelait-il de quelqu'un ? **« - Le vent faisait voler légèrement ses cheveux d'un côté à un autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit à cet instant, mais je sais seulement que je voulais savoir son nom, savoir qui c'était, savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve… »**

**« - Que c'est romantique. »** S'exclama Patty en entrelaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

**« - Shhh. »** Fit la grand-mère de Duo pour qu'elle se taise.

**« - Je n'avais pas encore vu son visage. Je savais seulement qu'il ressemblait à un ange… Elle a finit par se retourner, et j'ai pu voir son visage. Je n'avais plus rien en tête, j'ai oublié tout ce qui nous entouré, parce que… je l'ai vu. J'ai pu voir les plus beaux yeux que j'avais jamais vu… je me suis perdu dans son regard aussi pur et transparent… je me suis senti comme dans un rêve… »**

**« - Les yeux de la famille font toujours cet effet-là. »** Dit la grand-mère de Duo en souriant. **« - Que s'est-il passé ensuite Duo ? »**

**« - Je suis descendu le plus rapidement du bus, le chauffeur était sur le point de partir, mais tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de ne pas la perdre et de la trouver et… » **

**« - Tu l'as trouvée … »** Termina Patty.

**« - Oui. »** Dit Heero en regardant Duo dans les yeux. **« - Je l'ai trouvé. »** Dit-il sans cesser de le regarder.

Duo sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse en sentant le regard cobalt de Heero sur lui. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Heero parlait de lui ? Mais non, ils ne s'étaient pas connus de cette façon, c'était sur le terrain de football. Alors… qui Heero avait-il connu de cette manière ? Qui était la personne qui l'avait séduit avec ses yeux ? Mais il ne le dirait pas. Mais il était sûr que c'était une fille.

À qui appartenait le cœur de Heero ?

**« - Indubitablement ta version des faits est celle que je préfère comparé à celle d'Helen. »** Dit la grand-mère de Duo en embrassant Heero sur la joue pour la seconde fois. **« - Je me rends compte que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'aime. » **

Heero se figea en entendant ces mots. Et Duo se figea également. Est-ce que ça l'avait énervé ou ça l'avait surpris ?

**« - Heero ? »** Appela Duo en le regardant dans les yeux, mais Heero détourna le regard. **« - Heero ? » **

**« - Monsieur Maxwell ! » **

Tant Heero que Duo se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle pour voir un docteur qui arrivait.

**« - Docteur Sally comment allez-vous ? »** Demanda Duo en s'approchant pour la saluer.

**« - Bien, Bien. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Tu peux venir ? »** Duo se tourna vers Heero qui hocha la tête. Puis le natté suivit le docteur hors de la salle. **« - Ta grand-mère va très bien. Nous lui avons fait plusieurs examens et tout semble aller mieux que ce que nous attendions. »**

**« - Cela veut dire qu'elle va retrouver la mémoire ? »** Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

**« - Non Duo, elle ne pourra pas récupérer la mémoire. Mais dans les années à venir, y'a de forte chance pour qu'elle n'oublie pas les choses importante. Comme écrire, parler ou marcher. C'est très rare comparé à d'autres patients au même stade qu'elle et qui régressent très vite. Donc c'est une bonne nouvelle, et nous espérons que ta grand-mère soit ainsi durant de nombreuses années. Et qu'elle garde également une partie de sa mémoire. Elle apprend à tricoter, tu le savais ? »**

**« - Non, mais elle se rappelle comment tricoter ? Elle s'en rappelle vraiment ? » **

**« - Oui. Ce pourquoi je t'assure que ce que tu lui dis aujourd'hui, elle s'en souviendra pendant longtemps. Pas définitivement, mais nous espérons que cela dure des années. » **

**« - C'est fantastique. Mais ses souvenirs sur moi et sur ma mère ? Je me réfère aux véritables souvenirs. Devrai-je lui dire que ma mère est morte et que je suis son petit-fils ? » **

**« - Il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire. Ta grand-mère a une bonne condition physique pour quelqu'un de son âge. Mais lui dire que sa fille unique est morte, ça serait un coup trop dure pour elle. » **

**« - Alors je suis encore Helen, ma mère, pour elle. » **

**« - C'est le mieux. » **

**« - Et Heero sera mon père pour elle. »** Murmura Duo en détournant les yeux du docteur.

Duo revint dans la salle ou se trouvait sa grand-mère, Patty et Heero, mais c'était l'heure de manger alors ils allèrent jusqu'à la cafétéria de la maison de retraire. Étant donné que c'était dimanche, une bonne partie des pensionnaires était chez leur famille. Ceux qui n'en avaient pas ou qui passaient l'après-midi là comme eux, restaient manger ici, c'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens.

Dans la salle à manger ils avaient coin détente qui diffusait de la musique douce. Mais Duo l'arrêta pour en mettre une un peu plus rythmée. Une ambiance festive commença à s'installer et le natté dansa avec toutes les personnes qui le désiraient, les faisant rire par la même occasion.

Heero comprenait maintenant pourquoi le lieu était plus joyeux quand Duo venait…

Mamie Lena toucha le bras de Heero, le sortant de ses pensées.

**« - Danse. »** Dit la vieille femme aux grands yeux violets.

**« - Je ne… »** Commença Heero légèrement nerveux.

**« - Danse avec ma fille, je veux vous voir danser. » **

**« - Je suis mort… »** Déclara alors Duo en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près de Heero et de sa grand-mère.

**« - Non chérie, tu dois encore danser avec quelqu'un. »** Dit la grand-mère en souriant à Duo.

**« - Tu veux à nouveau danser avec moi Mamie Lena ? »** Dit Duo en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

**« - Non, danse avec ton fiancé. Ca sera l'unique fois où je vous verrais danser ensemble. »** Une rougeur envahit les joues du natté en entendant la requête de sa grand-mère. C'était une chose de le prendre pour son fiancé et c'en était une autre de le faire danser comme une femme avec Heero.

Toutefois Heero se leva de la table et s'arrêta face à Duo. Duo se tourna vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Qu'allait faire Heero ? C'est alors qu'il vit la main tendu vers lui, l'invitant à danser.

**« - Dansons-nous ? »** Demanda Heero. Duo rougit encore plus.

**« - Heero tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. » **Dit Duo.

**« - Je veux le faire. »** Répondit-il en lui prenant le poignet pour l'entrainer vers la piste de danse improvisée ou quelques couples dansaient aussi.

**« - Heero… vraiment… »** Dit Duo gêné, et en rougissant toujours sous son regard. **« - Ma grand-mère ne sera pas fâché si nous ne le faisons pas. » **

**« - Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ? »** Demanda Heero froidement.

**« - Si… mais… » **

**« - Alors tais-toi et danse. »** Dit Heero en mettant le bras autour du natté et en prenant sa main pour commencer à danser au rythme de la musique.

Duo sentit son visage rougir en sentant le contact des mains du capitaine d'Oz sur sa main et sur sa taille. Il sentait un frisson parcourir son corps, tandis que son cœur lui donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir sous sa main les muscles de Heero. Mais ils ne dansaient pas ensemble, ils étaient plutôt éloigné l'un de l'autre. Bien que même ainsi, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur comme s'il était contre son corps.

Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il demandé à Duo de danser ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était levé pour lui demander de danser pour faire plaisir de sa grand-mère. Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder les yeux violets du natté. Il pouvait y voir la surprise à l'intérieur, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces yeux d'aussi près. Il pouvait apprécier la lumière illuminer ces prunelles, il pouvait voir son propre reflet dans ces yeux violets…

Il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait jamais vu… les plus beaux…

Il pouvait sentir la peau douce de la main qu'il tenait, cette peau d'un ton crémeux qui prenait une couleur rougeâtre quand il faisait ou disait quelque chose. Ces yeux tellement transparents qui l'observaient attentivement. Ces lèvres rosées entrouvertes qui paraissaient lui demander de s'approcher plus d'elles…

Pourquoi le regard cobalt de Heero paraissait perdu sur son visage ? Pourquoi l'observait-il de manière aussi méticuleuse, il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de graver chacun de ses traits. Il sentit alors la main dans son dos le rapprocher un peu plus de son corps. Il ressentit une légère douleur quand il appuya sur une de ses blessures, mais cette douleur était minuscule.

Les battements forts de son cœur l'empêchait d'entendre la musique, il ne savait pas si ça faisait longtemps qu'ils dansaient, si la danse était finie ou pas. Il savait seulement que le visage de Heero était chaque fois plus près de son propre visage. Chaque fois plus près de ses lèvres… se pourrait-il que Heero veuille l'embrasser ? …

Le regard de Heero monta des lèvres de Duo jusqu'à ses yeux pour redescendre à nouveau jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le cœur de Duo était sur le point d'exploser quand il sentit Heero le rapprocher un peu plus de son corps. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les cheveux de Heero balayer sa joue brûlante et pu entendre un murmure.

**« - C'est fini… » **

Duo se détacha des bras de Heero en l'entendant. La musique s'était arrêtée et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il commença alors peu à peu à recouvrer l'ouïe. Il put alors entendre les battements de son cœur, mais aussi les applaudissements du reste des gens qui les avaient observés.

**« - Oui, c'est fini. »** Dit Duo en baissant le regard en se rendant compte que tout cela n'était seulement qu'une illusion.

* * *

Les yeux noirs de Wufei regardaient le visage de Hilde depuis un moment. Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête ce que Trowa lui avait dit. Depuis qu'il était arrivé le matin chez elle, il n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder, et en l'observant bien, il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas du tout laide.

Peut-être que si son caractère était différent, il pourrait bien sortir avec elle… Mais n'était-il pas bête de penser ça ?

**« - Quoi ? ? »** Dit alors Hilde en lâchant son crayon et en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder.

**« - Quoi quoi ? »** Demanda Wufei sans comprendre.

**« - Que veux-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ainsi ? »** Dit-elle en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

**« - Ainsi comment ? »** Interrogea Wufei sans comprendre.

**« - Depuis que tu es arrivé ce matin, tu es très étrange. Tu as passé tout ton temps à me regarder et tu ne m'as presque pas adressé un mot. » **

**« - Nos disputes te manquent ? »** Fit Wufei en riant.

**« - Non ! C'est seulement que je trouve ça étrange. Tu es malade ? »** Demanda-t-elle étonnée en tendant une de ses mains pour toucher le front du chinois.

**« - Non c'est seulement que je suis fatigué de me disputer tout le temps avec toi. »** Dit Wufei en rougissant légèrement devant le geste de la brune et enleva la main de la fille de son front.

**« - Vraiment ? »** Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

**« - Oui. Pourrions-nous seulement faire ce devoir calmement et ensemble ? Nous nous lancerons de nouveau des vannes demain. » **

**« - Est-ce trop te demander que cela puisse durer pour toujours ? »** Murmura Hilde en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« - Peut-être que je suis malade… »** Répondit Wufei en détournant son regard de Hilde et en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table en sentant son cœur s'accélérer en voyant les gestes de la brune.

* * *

L'heure de visite se terminait à la Maison de Retraite du Nouvel Espoir. Tous les parents commençaient à se retirer peu à peu. Les derniers à s'en aller furent Duo et Heero. Patty avait remercié les garçons pour leur venue, et elle avait demandé à Heero de revenir les voir. Mamie Lena appelait tout le temps Heero par le prénom de Duo et elle lui avait aussi demandé de revenir bientôt et qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa fille Helen.

Maintenant les deux garçons marchaient en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus pour rentrer chez eux. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait interpelé l'attention de Duo pendant la visite.

**« - Attend Heero… »** Fit Duo en s'arrêtant et Heero fit de même en se tournant vers lui.

**« - Hn ? » **

**« - Tout à l'heure, quand ma grand-mère t'a demandé de raconter ta version de l'histoire de la rencontre entre ma mère et mon père. Tu… tu… as inventé ou tu as réellement connu quelqu'un de cette manière ? »** Interrogea-t-il. Heero se contenta de lui tourner le dos et continua à marcher.

**« - J'ai connu quelqu'un ainsi. »** Dit-il dans un murmure.

Duo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il pensait que tout avait été une invention du joueur d'Oz. Alors ainsi il avait vraiment connu quelqu'un de cette manière ? Qui était cette fille ?

**« - Et qui est-elle ? »** Demanda Duo en rejoignant Heero.

**« - Je l'ai seulement vu, quand je suis descendu, elle n'était plus là. Content ?** **»** Interrogea Heero en regardant Duo dans les yeux.

**« - Et elle avait aussi les yeux violets ? »** Demanda-t-il en souriant.

**« - La ferme ! »** Dit Heero d'un ton contrarié. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était justement lui qu'il avait vu à cet arrêt d'autobus.

**« - Ok, ok. Mais accompagne-moi à la librairie, mon père m'a demandé de lui acheter un magasine sur la bourse. »** Dit Duo en arrivant au croisement de la cinquième avenue et s'apprêtait à traverser pour se rendre dans la librairie qui se trouvait pas loin.

**« - D'accord. »** Dit Heero en suivant le natté.

* * *

Trowa et Quatre étaient assit sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur du blond posé en face d'eux sur la petite table basse. Ils discutaient avec animation tandis que Trowa terminait de faire son devoir. Jusqu'à ce que le blond se rendit compte de quelque chose.

**« - Trowa, ce travail tu dois l'imprimer ? »** Demanda Quatre

**« - Je suppose que oui. Mais à cette heure-ci, je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera un endroit où l'imprimer n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - Je n'ai pas pensé à emmener l'imprimante de chez moi. »** Dit Quatre.

**« - Bon, ce n'est pas grave, de toutes manières j'allais demander un délai supplémentaire. »** Dit Trowa résigné.

**« - Mais tu auras des points en moins Trowa alors que tu as le travail, il te reste plus qu'à l'imprimer. »**

**« - Peut-être que je pourrais demander à quelqu'un de l'imprimer pour moi demain. » **

**« - On a qu'à faire autre chose. Je l'imprime chez moi et je te le porte demain à ta faculté. » **

**« - Quatre je ne veux pas que tu te dérange pour ça. » **

**« - En vérité, ça ne me pose aucun problème, je le ferais avec plaisir. » **

**« - Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui passerais à ta faculté. » **

**« - Ma faculté est plus loin que la tienne et j'ai une voiture, ça sera plus facile que je l'apporte. Dis-moi seulement l'heure qui te convient. » **

**« - Je dois le rendre à midi, donc dis-moi si tu peux passer le matin. » **

**« - À dix heures ça t'ira ? »** Interrogea Quatre.

**« - Oui. A la cafétéria ? » **

**« - Très bien. » **

Trowa sourit à Quatre, il était très gentil. Comment est-ce qu'une personne aussi gentille que Quatre jouait au football Américain ? Un sport qui était aussi rude.

* * *

Duo regardait l'étagère des magasines parlant de finances et de la bourse, cherchant celui que son père lui avait demandé, tandis que Heero en profitait pour regarder les magasines informatiques. Finalement, le natté trouvé la revue qu'il cherchait, le prix était élevé, mais il avait suffisamment d'argent pour l'acheter : 10 dollars.

Puisqu'il était dans la librairie, il en profita pour regarder si le nouveau livre d'une des séries qu'il collectionnait était arrivé. Il marcha jusqu'à la partie de livres d'importation et là, à la hauteur de ses yeux, il y avait le livre.

**« - Wow ! ! Love Mode 6 ! ! »** S'écria-t-il avec bonheur. Heero s'approcha de lui en entendant le cri qu'il avait poussé.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est Love Mode ? »** Demanda Heero en voyant le bonheur sur le visage de Duo.

**« - C'est un des mangas yaoi que je collectionne, j'ai attendu ce livre depuis plus de trois mois et il est enfin disponible ! »** Dit Duo en brandissant le livre. **« - Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Aoe et Naoya. » **

**« - Hn ? »**

Duo prit le livre et marcha jusqu'à la caisse suivi de Heero. Un des employés le regarda en souriant.

**« - Puis-je l'emprunter ? »** Demanda Duo à l'employé de la librairie. Ce dernier tapa un code sur l'ordinateur et une note apparu à l'écran.

**« - Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais c'est le dernier exemplaire qu'il nous reste et nous ne pouvons pas le prêter. »** Dit-il à Duo.

**« - Quoi ? ? Mais je les ai toujours empruntés ici. »** Dit Duo avec surprise.

**« - Je suis désolé, mais c'est la politique de la maison, le dernier exemplaire n'est pas empruntable, il est seulement vendable. Vous pourrez l'emprunter quand le stock sera renouvelé. »** Expliqua l'employé.

**« - Mais c'est injuste, j'achète toujours mes livres ici et ils ne peuvent pas le me le prêter maintenant. Je reviendrais demain alors. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent aujourd'hui et dois acheter ce magasine à mon père. »** Dit-il en montrant ladite revue qu'il tenait dans l'autre main.

**« - Je suis désolé. Mais c'est la règle. »** S'excusa le vendeur.

Duo alla reposer le livre à sa place, s'il revenait le jour suivant et qu'il n'y serait plus, ça lui ferait vraiment très mal. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se dirigea de nouveau jusqu'à la caisse et paya la revue pour son père. Il ne remarqua pas l'absence de Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de la librairie et qu'il ne le vit pas à ses cotés.

Heero se dirigea jusqu'à l'étagère et prit le livre que Duo avait reposé. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Comics l'intéressait-il autant ? Enfin, s'il était disposé revenir le lendemain, c'est que ça devait réellement être important pour lui.

**« - Où étais-tu ? »** Demanda Duo à Heero quand il le vit s'approcher.

**« - Tiens. »** Dit-il en lui tendant une poche de la librairie.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Interrogea Duo en sortant le livre de la poche.

**« - Le livre que tu voulais… » **

**« - Tu l'as acheté ? ? »** S'écria Duo en regardant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, et leva un regard étrange en direction de Heero.** « - Toi aussi tu collectionnes Love Mode ? » **

**« - Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour moi. Ce n'est pas celui-là que tu voulais ? »** Fit Heero d'un ton contrarié.

**« - Si, si, mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela pour moi ? »** Demanda Duo, étonné de l'attitude de Heero.

**« - Pour te remercier de m'avoir invité à ce rendez-vous. »**

Duo sourit. **« - J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas aimé. » **

**« - C'était… amusant. » **

**« - Oui, c'était très amusant et merci beaucoup. » **

**« - Ne me remercie pas, tu me paieras plus tard. » **

**« - Hein ? Je croyais que tu me l'offrais… »** Dit Duo faussement triste, mais en souriant. **« - Je te paierais demain. » **

**« - Je sais. »** Dit Heero en marchant en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus.

**« - Heero… »** Dit Duo en faisant que Heero se tourne pour le voir de nouveau.

**« - Hn ? » **

**« - Tu sais quel était le véritable motif de ce rendez-vous ? »** Demanda Duo alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'arrêt.

**« - Je me doutais qu'il y avait une raison. »** Dit Heero en s'arrêtant et en lui faisant face. **« - C'était quoi ? » **

**« - Je voulais que te montrer qu'il existait des gens prêt à t'aimer pour ce que tu es… » **Dit Duo en souriant. Heero lui tourna le dos.

**« - La ferme… tu veux ? »** Dit Heero en allant s'appuyer contre un des poteaux de l'arrêt.

**« - Oui… »** Dit Duo en l'observant de dos. **« - Je t'aime. »** Murmura-t-il de façon inaudible.

* * *

La nuit était tombée trop rapidement. Quatre était parti il y a quelques heures et Catherine ne rentrerait pas encore de son travail. Il était donc seul, avec beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce qui lui arrivait.

Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter de la musique, ou regarder la télévision. Il voulait seulement se coucher dans son lit et penser. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Middie, il avait perdu l'envie de sortir ou de s'amuser, de parler avec quelqu'un, ou de sourire. Il s'était à corps perdu dans les études et dans le football… jusqu'à ce que Quatre apparaisse.

Depuis que le blond était apparu dans sa vie, il avait retrouvé son envie de sortir, de sourire, enfin il était loin du grand sourire, mais il souriait quand même. Il discutait avec lui, et même plus qu'avec Middie, ou toute autre personne.

Et cette sensation étrange ? … ce bouleversement que lui seul causait ? … ce courant électrique qui lui avait parcouru le corps quand il avait séché une de ses larmes sur sa joue ?

**« - Bon sang ! »** S'écria-t-il en saisissant l'oreiller et en le mettant sur sa tête. **« - J'ai besoin de parler avec Duo… »

* * *

**

Heero arrivait à son appartement, il s'était assuré que Duo était bien rentré chez lui. Bien que le natté lui ait assuré que le dimanche était le seul jour où son père lui permettait d'arriver après six heure, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait rendre visite à sa grand-mère, il avait voulu s'en assurer et l'avait accompagné une partie du chemin pour le laisser à quelques maisons de la sienne.

En entrant, il vit sur la table les livres que Duo lui avait laissé le jour précédent. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il leur fasse de la place dans sa petite bibliothèque.

Il prit les livres de la table et il les porta jusque dans sa chambre pour voir sur quelle étagère il pourrait les mettre, quand un des livres tomba au sol en s'ouvrant.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda-t-il à haute voix en voyant l'image que le livre représentait.

Sur l'image, on voyait un joueur de football lancé le ballon à un gardien de but qui arrêtait le boulet de canon du joueur. Et c'était ça que le natté appelé yaoi ? Ca ne paraissait pas être bien méchant pour le moment. Mais ce qui attira son attention se fut les textes de ce dernier. Le héros du manga se rappelait de la vision d'une fille qu'il avait aperçue… une fille qui l'avait envouté et depuis lors elle le troublait. Mais il finissait par apprendre que cette fille qui l'avait séduit cette fois-là n'était pas une femme, c'était un homme…

Il se laissa tomber au sol en lisant cela, comment était-ce possible que ce petit livre raconte quelque chose qui lui était aussi arrivé ? Est-ce que l'auteur avait vécu quelque chose de semblable ?

Il continua à lire, dès le début le livre, c'était le volume un, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait voir les autres et connaître un peu plus cette histoire dans les moments semblable qui lui était aussi arrivé. Mais non, seulement il y avait seulement cela, la confusion du gardien de but de ses sentiments envers cette personne qui était en fait un célèbre chanteur. Et son attraction, bien qu'il ne l'acceptait pas au début, pour un garçon et l'histoire s'avérait être triste et tragique. Malheureusement, il y avait seulement deux livres dans les affaires de Duo, donc il ne savait pas dans comment se terminait l'histoire.

Il prit un autre livre dans la pile, apparemment Duo avait le célèbre Love Mode dans son sac à dos et maintenant il y avait quatre petits livres. Combien y en avait-il au total ?

Bon, ça commençait avec un rendez-vous à l'aveuglette avec une femme plus âgé, et ça s'était terminé avec un homme. Pauvre garçon, il était tombé dans la confusion des noms et a été pris pour un gay d'un club de rencontre. Comment était-il possible que les hommes puissent avoir du sexe de cette manière ? C'était très explicite, bien qu'ils ne mettaient pas toutes les parties, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire… il avait comprit à la perfection. Malgré tout, c'était une histoire amusante dans le premier livre. Celle du second livre était bien plus tragique, ici apparaissaient les personnages que Duo avait mentionné : Aoe et Naoya.

Il referma les livres et les rangea dans sa bibliothèque pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur le lit. Pourquoi ces livres de dessins racontaient des histoires aussi étranges ? Un garçon qui rencontrait quelqu'un en pensant que c'était une fille. Un autre garçon qui était confondu avec un gay d'un club de rencontre. Un garçon dans la misère qui vivait avec un homme d'affaire à la limite mafieux, un tueur en série qui tombe amoureux d'une de ses victimes, un couple de policier d'un autre monde…

**« - Un joueur de football américain d'une université privée… »** Murmura Heero en fermant les yeux.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
Basé sur Gundam Wing  
Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**Pairings :** _1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13_

**Category:** _AU, OCC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi._

**Raiting :** _PG-13 mais également du NC-17._

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en elle-même non plus, je ne fais que la traduire.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews à **gody** ; **chachou210390** ; **shini chan** ;** Nass** et **Merikhemet**.  


* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 8 **

**COUP SURPRISE**

De forts coups frappés contre sa porte lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure-ci ? Il lui restait encore vingt minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne et il avait été interrompu brusquement dans son rêve.

**« - Duo ! ! ! Lève-toi ! ! »** Fit la voix de sa sœur de l'autre côté de la porte.

**« - Va-t-en Hilde, j'ai encore vingt minutes ! ! »** Dit-il en se retournant dans son lit et en se couvrant la tête avec l'oreiller.** « - Bon sang, alors que j'étais en train de rêver de Heero, elle vient me réveiller. »** Râla-t-il en essayant de se rendormir à nouveau.

**« - Duo ! ! ! ! Trowa a appelé et il a dit qu'il venait te chercher dans quelques minutes, alors lève-toi ! »** Insista Hilde, Duo s'assit dans le lit en l'entendant.

**« - Comment ça Trowa vient me chercher ? »** Demanda-t-il, étonné.

**« - Duo ! ! ! »** Insista à nouveau Hilde en tapant à la porte.

**« - Je t'ai entendu et je me lève, alors arrête de crier »** Répondit Duo en se levant de son lit.

**« - Bien, le déjeuner sera prêt dans cinq minutes, alors lave-toi et descend avant que Trowa arrive. »**

**« - Oui, entendu. » **

C'était étrange que Trowa passe chez lui, il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il veuille l'emmener. Généralement il partait avec Hilde et Trowa y allait de son côté. Leur université était relativement près, mais puisque Trowa étudiait de la médecine, ses horaires de classes étaient très différentes des siennes et c'était pour ça qu'ils n'allaient jamais à l'école ensemble.

Il se doucha, s'habilla et eu tout juste le temps de finir de déjeuner que la sonnette de la porte de sa maison retentit. Ca devait être Trowa, c'est pourquoi il se dépêcha de prendre son sac à dos pour sortir rejoindre son ami.

**« - A ce soir papa. »** Dit Duo alors que son père ouvrait la porte à Trowa et que Duo sortait.

**« - A ce soir fils, bonjour Trowa. »** Dit l'homme en saluant le garçon aux yeux verts qui était à la porte.

**« - Bonjour Monsieur Schbeiker, nous y allons Duo ? »** Fit Trowa, tandis que Duo a acquiesça.

**« - Je te rappelle que tu dois revenir avant six heures. »** Fit l'homme.

**« - Je sais papa, je reviendrais avant cette heure. »****  
**  
La porte de la maison de Duo se referma et les deux garçons commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus.

Duo regarda son ami qui comme d'habitude avait un visage neutre, mais il savait que son ami était toujours ainsi. Trowa n'avait pas commencé à parler avec Duo. Comment poser la question ?

**« - Et bien Trowa ? »** Fit Duo en baillant, tandis que deux yeux verts se contenter de le regarder. **« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fais lever aussi tôt ? Je pars généralement vingt minutes plus tard… »**

**« - Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais ? »** Dit Trowa sérieusement, Duo se mit face à lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

**« - Et c'est pour cela que tu m'as fait lever aussi tôt ? Tu aurais pu me le demander à l'entraînement. Ou peut-être que tu n'y va pas aujourd'hui ? »****  
**  
**« - Si, je vais à l'entraînement. C'est seulement que je n'ai pas voulu attendre.** **»** Dit Trowa en haussant les épaules et en commençant à marcher de nouveau.

**« - Bon, puisque tu t'es dérangé à venir jusqu'ici pour savoir… »** Dit-il en souriant. **« - Je vais merveilleusement bien ! ! »**

**« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit grâce à la cicatrisation de tes blessures. » **Dit Trowa en le regardant. **« - Heero a-t-il quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? »**

**« - Quelque chose ? »** Dit-il en plaçant sa main sous son menton pour réfléchir avant d'éclater de rire. **« - Tu vois toujours tout. J'ai passé ces deux derniers jours en sa compagnie, et c'était mieux que n'importe quelle médecine. »** Dit-il en riant.

**« - Mais Heero n'est pas gay Duo, tu le sais ? »** Demanda Trowa. Duo se contenta de soupirer tristement.

**« - Oui, je le sais. Je l'ai su dès le début. »** Dit-il.  
**  
« - Je crois alors que pour ton propre bien, il est nécessaire que tu cesses de le voir avant que tu ne tombe amoureux de lui. »**

**« - Trop tard… »**

**« - Trop tard ? »** Répéta Trowa en le regardant fixement.

**« - Oui Trowa, trop tard, je suis déjà amoureux de lui. »****  
**  
**« - Mais tu le connais depuis très peu de temps, comment peux-tu être amoureux aussi rapidement ? »** Demanda Trowa, incrédule.

**« - C'est que j'aime Heero depuis le premier moment où je l'ai vu. Depuis cette fois où il a fait tombé mon casque lors de notre tout premier match. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et je me suis rendu compte de comment il était en réalité. Ce n'est pas un type rude et froid, c'est seulement un masque. Heero est une personne… »**

**« - Quoi ? Heero est quoi, Duo ? »** Demanda Trowa avec curiosité.

**« - Je préfère ne pas en parler Trowa. »** Dit-il en souriant. **« - Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'appartient, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Oui. Je le comprends. Mais dis-moi seulement, que ressens-tu quand tu es à ses côtés ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu es amoureux de lui ? »**

**« - Comment je me sens ? » **Fit Duo en le regardant étrangement. Trowa ne lui avait jamais posé ce genre de questions avant. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si important que ça, alors il ne se posa pas plus de question. **« - C'est très étrange. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je t'assure qu'il m'a fait un peu de peur. Il me regardait avec un regard tellement froid que j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. »**

**« - Quant étais-ce ? » **Demanda Trowa, tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'arrête d'autobus et que leur bus arrivait au même moment.

**« - Après notre match amical, au moment où je partais. Je n'ai rien raconté parce que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**« - Cette même nuit, nous nous somme salué. En sentant sa peau contre la mienne… »** Trowa écarquilla les yeux en entendant les derniers mots de Duo, mais ce dernier se dépêcha de clarifier tout ça. **« - Non, pas de cette manière là. C'était seulement une poignée de mains. Mais en sentant sa main serrer la mienne, j'ai senti comme un frisson parcourir toute ma peau. »**

**« - Un… frisson… »** Murmura Trowa sans regarder Duo, se rappelant du frisson qu'il avait ressentit en attrapant Quatre par le poignet pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Duo continua à parler.

**« - Une chaleur a envahi mon visage… c'était comme si un courant électrique parcourait tout mon corps à ce simple contact Et il m'a sourit légèrement. J'aime Heero depuis cet instant, mais j'ai cru que je ne le reverrais jamais jusqu'au lendemain, quant je t'ai accompagné à la bibliothèque cherché un livre. »**

**« - Oui, tu es même parti sans rien me dire. » **Commenta Trowa**. « - Je savais que tu étais avec lui. »**

**« - Oui, il m'a entrainé dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque pour voir les coups que j'avais sur le corps. Mais j'ai refusé et je suis parti.** **Après, il m'a offert de m'aider pour mes mathématiques et j'ai accepté. Je dois dire que c'est très difficile d'étudier en étant à ses côtés, je ne peux pas me concentrer comme il le voudrait… »**

**« - C'est pour ça que tu disais que tu ne savais pas si tu pourrais te concentrer suffisamment ? »** Duo rigola.  
**  
« - Oui, c'est pour ça. Des frissons me parcourent à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi, je rougis beaucoup quand il me regarde et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre rapidement quand je le vois. »**

Trowa cessa de prêter attention à ce que Duo disait, ce que le natté avait raconté, il le ressentait aussi en étant avec Quatre. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit intéressé par le blond de cette manière ! Ce n'était pas possible…

Depuis qu'il l'avait croisé dans l'avenue de l'université il avait sentit un fourmillement inconnu lui parcourir le corps. Alors qu'il n'avait fait que le prendre par le poignet pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Mais quand il était en sa compagnie il se sentait étrange, il sentait qu'il pouvait tout lui confier comme à aucun autre. Il était en confiance pour parler, et même sourire. Il ne s'était sentit ainsi avec personne. Il aimait ses discussions, il aimait sa manière de sourire, il aimait ce regard bleu qui brillait d'une manière spéciale quand il le voyait. Il aimait le voir le rouge envahir ses joues quand il le regardait attentivement, sans qu'il puisse le cacher. Et son regard triste lui faisait mal, ses larmes également…

Pourquoi prenait-il conscience de tout cela ? ? …

**« - Et tu sais, hier, pendant un moment, une petite fraction de seconde, j'ai cru que Heero voulait m'embrasser… »**

**« - T'embrasser ? »** Dit Trowa en sortant de ses pensées en entendant la dernière phrase de Duo.

**« - Oui, m'embrasser, mais je crois que c'était plus mon désir qu'il le fasse que la réalité. »** Dit Duo en soupirant à nouveau tristement.

Trowa entendit la sonnette du bus pour descendre, ils étaient arrivés à l'université et ils devaient descendre.

Ils suivirent le lot d'étudiant qui descendait aussi. Quand le regard de Duo se posa se posa sur un des sièges vides.

**« - Regarde Trowa, le journal scolaire. »** Dit Duo en tendant le bras pour le prendre. Mais Trowa l'arrêta avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

**« - Pourquoi tu le veux ? Tu sais déjà ce qui y est dit, nous avons gagné contre Oz. »** Dit Trowa en le tirant par le bras pour le faire descendre.

**« - Tu as raison, pas besoin de lire ce que nous savons déjà. »** Dit-il en riant.

**« - Tu sais Duo. »** Fit Trowa en s'arrêtant face à Duo après être descendu du bus. **« - Je crois que quelque soit la manière, tu intéresses Heero. »**

**« - Tu crois vraiment ? »** Dit Duo avec espoir.

**« - Je le crois. »** Dit Trowa lui tournant le dos pour se rendre sur la partie du campus ou se trouvait sa faculté. **« - Je te verrais à l'entraînement. »**

**« - A plus tard Trowa et merci ! ! »** Dit Duo en plaçant ses mains en porte-voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Trowa se contenta seulement de lever la main.

L'autobus partit en laissant Duo suprêmement heureux par les mots de Trowa. Heero était-il vraiment intéressé par lui ? Peut-être que oui, mais seulement comme un bon ami, rien de plus. Toutefois, l'idée qu'il puisse l'intéresser d'une manière romantique, le faisait sourire.

Il se tourna pour regarder l'autre arrêt d'autobus, par lequel arrivait Heero pour aller à son université et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en le voyant juste en face de lui et qui le regardait fixement.

**« - Oye Heero ! ! ! »** Cria-t-il en agitant sa main pour le saluer depuis là où il était. Mais Heero se contenta de lui tourner le dos sans rien dire ou faire. **« - Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas vu. »** Dit-il d'une toute petite voix, en se dirigeant vers son université. De toutes manières, dans quelques heures il le verrait à nouveau… et seul dans son appartement.

* * *

Heero marchait dans le couloir de l'université de manière pensive. Avoir vu les livres du natté ne lui paraissait plus être une très bonne idée maintenant.

Depuis la nuit précédente il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête ces images. S'il avait pensé que peut-être ils pourraient lui clarifier quelque chose et bien, il s'était entièrement trompé. Au lieu de lui clarifier quelque chose, ils l'avaient plus perdu.

Mais depuis quand était-il perdu ? ? Ce n'était pas possible ! ! Il était parfaitement sûr de qui il était et ce qu'il souhaitait. Il souhaitait devenir professionnel… Être le meilleur joueur de football américain dans son université afin qu'il puisse pouvoir intégrer une équipe professionnelle dans le futur. Et il n'était qu'un simple étudiant de sciences qui avait avec une bourse, pas de temps pour une relation amoureuse, pas de temps pour une vie sociale, pas de temps pour penser ainsi au quaterback de l'équipe rivale…

**« - Bonjour Heero ! »** Fit une voix féminine qui le sortit de ses pensées.

**« - Hn ? »** Il se retourna pour regarder l'opportune avec froideur.

**« - Depuis quelques jours je veux parler avec toi Heero. »**

**« - Dis-moi ce que tu veux Relena ? »**

**« - Pourquoi tu ne fais pas attention à moi Heero ? »** Demanda-t-elle directement. **« - Pourquoi quand je t'invite à sortir tu dis toujours que tu as des devoirs ou que tu es occupé et pourquoi traines-tu toujours avec ce joueur du Lotus-Blanc ? »**

**« - Tu me suis ? » **Interrogea Heero d'une voix glaciale.  
**  
« - Non ! Bien sûr que non, je ne te suis pas Heero. Mais je veux savoir quelque chose une bonne fois pour toute. »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Si me tu dis que oui, je te laisserais en paix… »**

**« - Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, et je te répondrais alors cesse de me faire perdre du temps. »**

**« - Es-tu gay ? »** Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Heero planta son regard cobalt voilé de colère dans les yeux bleus de Relena.

**« - Je ne le suis pas. Maintenant avec ton autorisation je vais en cours. »** Dit-il en passant à ses côtés sans plus lui accorder un seul regard, signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait plus lui parler.

**« - Merci Heero ! ! ! »** S'écria Relena avec le plus grand des sourires. **« - Je le savais, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être gay comme on me l'avait insinué. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à faire une dernière chose et tu seras à moi pour toujours. »**

_« Quel idiot ! »_ Pensa Heero quand il se fut éloigné de Relena, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains tandis qu'il était dirigé vers sa salle de classe. _« Si je lui aurait dit que je l'étais, j'aurais été débarrassé d'elle. »__  
_

* * *

Il était presque dix heures du matin et il était soucieux pour aller le voir. Il n'avait pas pu sortir de sa tête l'après-midi précédent quand il avait senti sensiblement son doigt se glisser sur sa joue. Il l'avait fait rougir et son cœur avait été sur le point d'exploser pendant toute l'après-midi. Chaque fois, il aimait plus Trowa, mais il savait bien qu'il n'y aurait aucune possibilité avec lui. Mais ça ne l'importait pas, il aimait sentir sa proximité, il aimait le voir tout le temps.

Il marchait de manière lente en observant les alentours, c'était la première fois qu'il allait à l'université de médecine. Ils étaient presque tous habillaient en blanc, c'était comme être dans le ciel, mais sur terre. C'était comme voir des anges se déplacer ici et là en portant des blouses et des pantalons blancs. Trowa devrait briller également comme eux… non ! Mieux qu'eux.

Il chercha du regard la cafeteria de l'université, il n'était pas très loin et marcha jusqu'à elle avec le travail de Trowa dans les mains. Il laissa vaquer son regard d'un coté à un autre de la cafeteria pour voir s'il le voyait, mais non. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être encore arrivé. Il savait que ses classes n'avaient pas un horaire défini dû au fait que les enseignants étaient des docteurs du même hôpital, c'est pour ça que peut-être il aurait à patienter un peu.

Trowa entra dans la cafétéria en surveillant de tous côtés. Il savait que Quatre était d'une extrême ponctualité c'est pourquoi il savait qu'il devait déjà être arrivé. Il le vit assit à une des tables en regardant par la petite fenêtre face à lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu. C'est pourquoi il put s'arrêter pour le regarder depuis là où il était.

Le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre près de sa table se reflétait sur les cheveux blonds du garçon qui paraissait briller comme un petit soleil. Sa peau blanche luisait à la lumière et les couleurs de son pull lui faisaient paraitre encore plus blanc. Il put voir son sourire quand une petite fille s'approcha pour lui offrir quelque chose et il sortit des billets de son portefeuille pour ensuite agiter les cheveux de la petite qui lui souriait aussi. Si Quatre étudiait la médecine et s'habillait en blanc, il serait comme un ange tant par son aspect que sa bonté.

Il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir de la cafétéria et commanda deux part de gâteaux et deux cafés. Puis il se dirigea avec le plateau jusqu'à la table où se trouvait Quatre.

**« - Ils disent que les gâteaux de cette cafétéria sont les meilleurs de l'université. »****  
**  
Quatre leva les yeux pour rencontrer deux yeux émeraude qui le regardaient attentivement. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant ça, mais sourit joyeusement.

**« - J'ai entendu dire ça aussi, merci Trowa. »** Dit Quatre en prenant un des gâteaux et un café du plateau que Trowa venait de poser devant lui.

**« - Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir apporté le travail Quatre. »****  
**  
**« - Il n'y a pas problème. J'espère seulement que ça ne te fait pas manquer les cours. »**

**« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas. L'enseignant est absent, donc j'ai une pause entre deux cours. Et si j'avais dû manquer des cours, ça ne m'aurait pas importé. »** Quatre sourit devant le commentaire de Trowa. **« - Tu n'en rates pas au moins ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas important. »** Dit Quatre en prenant une gorgée de son café.

**« - Tu as manqué tes cours pour m'apporter ça ? »** Demanda-t-il en désignant le travail soigneusement rangé dans une chemise.

**« - Ce n'est pas grave Trowa, si je le pouvais, je manquerais tous mes cours, tu sais que je n'aime pas mon cursus. »**

**« - Oui, je le sais. Tu devrais parler avec ta famille et expliquer que… »**

**« - Ils ne m'écoutent pas. »** Dit Quatre en baissant les yeux.

**« - Tu m'as dit un jour qu'ils t'avaient trouvé une fiancée, ou qu'ils voulaient que tu te maries avec quelqu'un. » **

Quatre sourit. **« - Oui, mais c'est quelque chose qui ne pourra pas se faire sans son consentement à elle. »**

**« - Sait-elle ? »**

**« - A la première occasion je l'ai dit. Donc elle sait que je ne veux pas de ce mariage et qu'il ne se réalisera jamais. »**

Trowa sourit. **« - C'était une bonne idée. »**

**« - Oui. »** Dit Quatre en souriant.

Trowa regarda fixement Quatre, paraissait plus petit que ce qu'il feignait. Il avait un visage angélique et une présence agréable. Qui pouvait ne pas être attiré par lui ? Beaucoup de ce que lui avait dit Duo sur ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Heero, il le ressentait aussi maintenant… il pouvait sentir un fourmillement inconnu sur toute sa peau, en parcourant de manière lente son corps, en faisant qu'en voyant son regard pur et innocent il réagissait d'une manière qu'il n'avait réagi avec un autre homme…

Il devait sortir de ses pensées ce qu'il ressentait, il avait besoin de sortir de sa tête ce sentiment étrange…

**« - Il se passe quelque chose Trowa ? »** Demanda Quatre en sentant le regard insistant de Trowa sur lui. Trowa se contenta de nier avec la tête et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

**« - Dis-moi Quatre, Heero n'est pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il, surprenant Quatre avec la question.

**« - Je suis totalement sûr qu'il ne l'est pas. Pourquoi cette question ? » **Trowa s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras, peut-être que parler de Heero et de Duo pourra lui faire oublier ce qu'il ressentait.

**« - J'ai remarqué que quand il était avec Duo, il avait des attitudes étranges. »**

**« - Attitudes étranges ? Comment ça ? »** Demanda Quatre curieux.

**« - Quelque chose semblable à de la jalousie, à de la préoccupation et de la colère. »** Quatre resta silencieux pendant un moment. Trowa s'était donc rendu compte que quelque chose clochait. **« - Quatre ? »**

**« - Je vais te dire quelque chose, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne dirais rien à Duo. »** Trowa acquiesça. **« - Il y a huit mois environ, Heero a vu par la fenêtre du bus une fille qui l'a complètement envouté. Mais quand il est descendu pour lui demander son nom, elle avait disparu. Pendant six mois il est retourné à l'endroit où il l'avait vu mais sans succès. Il disait qu'elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans l'avenue universitaire, Heero avait cru la voir marcher ici, il a tenté de la rattraper, mais ça n'a encore une fois rien donné. »**

**« - Et il a finit par la trouver ? »** Demanda Trowa avec intérêt. Et à sa surprise, Quatre acquiesça.

**« - Sur le terrain de football le jour de notre match amical… c'était Duo. »**

Trowa resta silencieux, étonné de ce que Quatre venait de lui dire. Il y avait alors la possibilité que Heero soit intéressé par Duo après tout.

**« - Trowa ! ! »** La voix d'une fille le sortit de ses pensées en même temps qu'il sentit des bras enserraient son cou dans son dos.

Quatre regarda la scène avec un grand nœud dans l'estomac en voyant avec quelle familiarité une jolie fille blonde s'était accrochée joyeusement au cou de Trowa en souriant. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître parce qu'on remarqué tout de suite la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle mit alors la main dans la poche interne de la blouse de médecin qu'il portait et sortit des lunettes qu'il savait ne pas appartenir à Trowa.

**« - Merci d'avoir gardé mes lunettes Trowa ! »** Elle se tourna pour regarder Quatre et sourit largement. Ses beaux yeux bleus illuminaient son visage fin et délicat. **« - Bonjour ! » **Dit-elle en agitant la main devant Quatre. **« - Pendant un moment j'ai pensé que tu étais une fille, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis de faire ce petit numéro en m'accrochant au cou de Trowa. »** Dit-elle en souriant. **« - Mais je me rends compte que tu es un garçon, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis désolée. »**

**« - Middie. » **Dit Trowa en se tournant vers elle. **« - C'est mon ami Quatre. » **Quatre ouvrit des yeux surpris en reconnaissant le nom. C'était l'ex petite-amie de Trowa ? La même Middie qui avait causé du mal à Trowa en rompant ?

**« - Enchantée Quatre. »** Dit la blonde en tendant la main à Quatre. Quatre tendit lentement sienne. Il essayait de ne pas trembler devant le contact de la fille.

**« - Enchanté Mademoiselle Middie. »** Répondit Quatre poliment.

**« - Ne te jette pas à mon cou ainsi Middie. »** Réprimanda Trowa à la blonde.

**« - Pourquoi pas Trowa ? »** Demanda-t-elle en le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.** « - Crois-tu que je vais laisser toute les filles te draguer devant moi ? »**

**« - Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Tu t'en souviens ? » **Récrimina Trowa.

**« - Je sais, je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais laisser ces garces t'approcher. »** Dit-elle d'un ton grave, puis elle changea d'expression. **« - Ressors avec moi Trowa ! »** Fit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

**« - Arrête ça Middie, que va en penser Quatre ? »** Dit Trowa d'un ton coléreux.

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je m'en vais. »** Dit Quatre en commençant à se lever sans regarder les deux personnes en face de lui.

**« - Non, non Quatre attend. »** Dit Trowa en l'arrêtant par la main.  
**  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa, reste avec elle, de toutes manières je dois retourner à l'université pour le reste de mes cours. »** Dit-il en se détachant de la prise du jeune homme aux yeux vert.

**« - Mais tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas… »**

**« - Mais comme tu as déjà dis, tant que je n'aurais pas parlé avec ma famille, je devrais continuer à y assister. Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré Mademoiselle Middie. »** Dit Quatre en souriant à la fille.

**« - De même. »** Fit Middie.

Quatre sortit rapidement de la cafétéria en se sentant profondément triste. C'était Middie, elle était suprêmement belle, grande et svelte, il avait pu le voir par lui-même et malheureusement, elle étudiait aussi la médecine comme le lui avait indiqué la blouse blanche qu'elle portait et le stéthoscope accrochait à son cou. C'était la fille qui avait fait souffrir Trowa dans le passé et apparemment, elle cherchait maintenant à le reconquérir.

Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'il accepte ? …

Il avait pensé que ça ne l'importait pas d'être seulement à ses côtés et pouvoir le voir. Mais avec tristesse il se rendait compte que ça l'importait…

Ca l'importait et beaucoup ! …

Peut-être que le mieux était de cesser de le voir et de tenter de l'oublier. L'oublier avant qu'il ne souffre plus que maintenant en le sachant aux côtés d'une fille…

Une luxueuse voiture noire s'arrêta devant Quatre sans qu'il n'y prête attention jusqu'à ce que le conducteur et le passager descendent et l'appelle.

**« - Maître Quatre ! »** Quatre leva les yeux pour regarder un homme brun habillé d'un costume noir ainsi que des lunettes de soleil qui masquait ses yeux.

**« - Aura, que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de l'homme qui ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture.

**« - Il y a un terrible problème à l'entreprise qui nécessite votre présence de toute urgence. Nous sommes venus vous chercher à votre université et ils nous ont dit que vous étiez sorti, donc nous sommes partis à votre recherche. »**

**« - Un problème ? »** Répéta-t-il.

**« - Oui, nous vous emmenons immédiatement à l'entreprise, vous monterez avec moi pour ne pas perdre plus de temps à récupérer la votre. Maître Quatre, s'il vous plaît montez. »** Dit Aura en ouvrant la portière pour que Quatre s'installe. Quatre était sur le point de monter, quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

**« - Quatre ! »** Quatre se tourna pour voir celui qui l'appelait et fut surpris en voyant Trowa arriver en courant.

**« - S'il te plaît Aura, attend un peu. »** Dit-il en s'adressant à l'homme tandis qu'il refermait la portière et s'approchait de Trowa.

**« - Ou est-ce que tu vas ? »** Demanda ce dernier en regardant la voiture et les deux hommes de mains en costume qui l'observaient.

**« - Il y a un problème à l'entreprise qui requiert mon attention. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je déteste ça, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. »** Dit-il tristement mais en souriant.

**« - Je voulais m'excuser pour Middie… »** Commença Trowa en se rendant compte que Quatre aurait avec une mauvaise impression de ce qui est arrivé dans la cafétéria, mais Quatre s'approcha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa, je le comprends bien. »** Dit-il en souriant. Toutefois Trowa put voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Pourquoi Quatre était-il triste ? Est-ce parce qu'il allait s'occuper de quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas ? Ou pour avoir vu Middie ?

**« - Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, elle l'a été, mais c'était il y a deux ans, nous sommes seulement de bons amis maintenant. »** Clarifia-t-il sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il disait.  
**  
« - Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explications… »** Dit Quatre en secouant la tête.

**« - Maître Quatre ! »** S'impatienta Aura. Quatre se tourna vers lui et se contenta d'acquiescer comprenant qu'ils devaient y aller.

**« - Je dois y aller Trowa. »**

**« - Je te verrais samedi ? »** Demanda Trowa au blond.

**« - Bien sûr, à dix heures comme d'habitude. »** Dit Quatre en souriant encore tristement.

Trowa observa un des hommes s'approcher pour ouvrir la porte à Quatre pour qu'il s'installe à l'arrière. Puis il s'installa derrière le volant et partit.

Pourquoi avait-il dit à Quatre que Middie était seulement son amie ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné des explications ? Pourquoi avoir ressentit cette angoisse en voyant la tristesse dans le regard de Quatre ?

Pourquoi ? …

Quatre regardait tristement par la fenêtre en s'éloignant peu à peu de l'université. S'il avait décidé de l'oublier, pourquoi avait-il accepté de le voir samedi ? Peut-être serait-il mieux de l'appeler plus tard et refuser de le voir… mais ça lui ferait mal, ça lui ferait mal de se séparer de lui de cette manière. De plus, il lui avait clarifié que Middie était seulement son amie, qu'avant, elle avait été sa petite-amie… mais plus maintenant …

Il sourit à cette pensée et décida de continuer à le voir. Peut-être qu'après tout, Trowa l'intéresserait encore un peu.

* * *

Tout s'était écoulé tranquillement aujourd'hui, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait résoudre. Comment diable allait obtenir que le coach Zechs accepte de changer l'horaire des matchs qu'ils joueraient pendant de la saison ?

Wufei avait passé tout l'entraînement à demander à Duo ce qu'il fabriquer avec Zéro. Mais Duo avait bien su comment ignorer ces questions, puisque Trowa lui avait commenté sa petite plaisanterie sur sa sœur et Duo en avait très largement profité.

Mais maintenant l'entraînement était terminé et tout le monde était parti, il devait alors en profiter pour parler avec le coach pour voir la possibilité de faire un changement d'horaire sans exposer le problème de Duo.

Il marcha jusqu'au bureau de l'entraineur et frappa à la porte en espérant qu'il lui permettrait d'entrer. Dès que ce fut le cas, il entra à l'intérieur avec détermination.

**« - Ah Trowa ! »** Dit Zechs en voyant le jeune homme aux yeux verts. **« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Puis-je t'aider pour quelque chose ? »** Dit Zechs en laissant ce qu'il faisait sur son bureau et en invitant son capitaine à s'avancer.

**« - J'ai besoin de vous parler d'un petit problème coach. »** Dit-il fermement.

**« - Un problème ? »** Dit-il en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme, puis il les posa sur le journal scolaire qui était devant lui, puis à nouveau sur Trowa. **« - Je suis au courant Trowa et crois-moi je ne considère pas ça comme un problème. »** Trowa fut surpris en l'entendant.

**« - Vous ne le considérez pas comme un problème ? »** Fit Trowa, intrigué.

**« - Non, je ne crois pas que c'est un problème. Tu ne le sais pas, mais étant votre entraineur, je me dois de me tenir au courant de certaines choses. Donc je t'assure que ce n'est pas un problème. »** Trowa sourit en écoutant les mots du coach.

**« - On peut compter sur vous alors ? »**

**« - Évidemment. Je te soutiens et Duo aussi étant donné qu'il est dans la même situation. »**

**« - Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier coach ! »** Dit Trowa en tendant la main pour remercier l'entraineur. **« - Mais comment avez-vous appris ça ? Nous essayons de le maintenir secret. »**

**« - Ce type de choses ne restent jamais secret Trowa. »**

Trowa l'observa attentivement. **« - Vous pensez qu'il y en a beaucoup qui vont être au courant ? »**

**« - Je suppose que oui. L'information est dans le journal scolaire. Donc à cette heure, beaucoup doivent le savoir. »**

**« - Dans le journal ? »** Dit Trowa en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. **« - Comme est-ce possible ? »**

**« - Tu sais comment sont les journalistes, ils s'accrochent à la moindre information croustillante. »**

**« - Mais en quoi le changement d'horaire peut les intéresser ? »**

**« - Horaire ? »** Dit Zechs sans comprendre. **« - De quelles horaires parles-tu Trowa ? »**  
**  
« - Des horaires des matchs du reste de la saison. Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de changer. Au lieu de dix-neuf heures les mettre à quinze heures ? »** Zechs s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège**. « - De quoi croyez-vous que je parlais tout ce temps ? »**

Zechs prit le journal scolaire qui était sur le bureau et le tendit à Trowa pour qu'il le voit. La page montrait quatre photographies avec un titre en gros caractère.

_« Que font nos Joueurs étoiles durant leur temps libre ? »__  
_  
La première photographie montrait Heero dans une librairie en train d'acheter un livre. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment anodin là-dedans, jusqu'à voir l'agrandissement du livre que Heero regardait. Et en lisant la légende qui l'accompagnait.  
_  
« Il paraît que le capitaine d'Oz passe son temps libre à lire et acheter des romans yaoi. Serait-ce son amitié (ou peut-être plus ?) avec le quaterback gay du Lotus Blanc qui l'ai tant affecté ? »_

Il y avait aussi l'agrandissement du livre Love Mode 6.

La photographie suivante montrait Trowa prenant la main de Quatre sur la table du restaurant où ils étaient allés samedi dernier et la suivante en train d'entrer dans le cinéma. Cela paraissait être une activité normale, mais pas d'après le texte qui accompagnait ses photos.

_« Il paraît que le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc passe son temps libre à sortir __avec le Punter gay de l'équipe d'Oz, dont la compagnie ne semble absolument pas lui déplaire. »  
_  
Trowa froissa le journal et tourna le dos à son entraineur. De toute évidence quelqu'un les avait suivis et avait prit ces photographies avec la plus terrible des intentions.

**« - Je pense que tu ne vas pas apprécier ma question Trowa. Et j'en suis désolé, mais cet article installe un certain doute et... »**

Trowa se tourna pour le regarder. **« - Je ne suis pas gay, mais Quatre est mon ami, tout comme l'est Duo. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, mais je n'aime pas l'intention qu'à eu ce "journaliste" de faire connaître ces nouvelles. »**

**« - Je te l'ai dit, Klementz croit que ce sont des informations croustillantes. »** Dit-il en prenant le journal. **« - Mais oublie ça. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux changer l'horaire des matchs ? »****  
**  
**« - C'est quelque peu personnel, je veux seulement voir si c'est possible. »**

**« - C'est possible, mais pas sans un motif. »** Répondit Zechs à Trowa.

**« - S'il vous plaît Coach, c'est quelque chose que j'ai promis de garder secret. Je vous dirais seulement que changer l'horaire des matchs, sauvera la vie de quelqu'un. »**  
**  
« - Je crois que ça peut être un bon motif Trowa. Je te fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que tu ne me demanderais pas cela si ce n'était pas grave. »**

**« - C'est vraiment quelque chose de grave Coach. »**

**« - Je m'imagine que oui. C'est pourquoi je ferai le changement d'horaires. »**

**« - Merci beaucoup. »**

**« - Il n'y a pas de quoi. »**

Après un signe de tête en guise de salutation, Trowa sortit du bureau de Zechs tandis que ce dernier prit à nouveau le journal froissé pour regarder les photographies de Trowa.

**« - Peut-être que tu n'es pas gay Trowa… mais beaucoup le sont devenu. »** Dit-il en souriant en regardant le regard que Trowa dirigeait vers le blond assit à la table du restaurant.

* * *

Heero marchait dans le couloir du stade en direction au bureau du coach Treize, ce dernier l'avait fait appeler dans son bureau, puisqu'il avait besoin de parler avec lui.

Il frappa à la porte et entra en entendant le "entrez" du coach. Treize lisait le journal scolaire et ne daigna pas regarder Heero qui resta debout face au bureau de Treize.

**« - Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? »** Dit Treize en lui tendant le journal scolaire et Heero le prit sans rien dire.

Treize l'observa fixement, tandis que Heero, encore debout, regardait ce que son entraineur lui indiquait.

**« - Je suis dans une librairie… »** Dit Heero froidement.

Il avait lu ce que le journaliste Klementz avait écrit, il comprenait maintenant la question de Relena quand il était arrivé. Apparemment ce garçon l'avait, ou vu ou suivi, et avait prit cette photographie quand il prenait le livre que Duo voulait.

**« - Ecoute Heero, je me fiche de ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ou quelle est ton inclination sexuel… »**

**« - Hn ? »** Interrogea Heero sans comprendre.

**« - Je m'en fiche vraiment, mais ce dont je ne me fiche pas, c'est de ta supposée amitié avec le ****quaterback du Lotus Blanc. C'est vrai ? »** Interrogea Treize en le regardant fixement.

**« - Je crois coach, que je suis libre de donner ou pas mon amitié à qui je veux. »** Dit Heero froidement. Il n'allait pas permettre à quelqu'un de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire.

**« - Tu ne comprends pas Heero. »** Dit Treize en secouant la tête et en se levant de son bureau pour regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur le terrain de football. **« - Savais-tu qu'il y a des années j'étais l'ailier défensif d'Oz ? »** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, alors que Heero restait silencieux. **« - J'étais aussi étroitement ami avec le ****quaterback du Lotus Blanc. Je ne vais pas te raconter cette histoire, mais je ne veux pas que qu'il se passe la même chose. Je te dirais seulement de faire très attention, parfois ceux qui disent être nos amis peuvent être nos pires ennemis. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiétez pour moi coach. Je sais veiller sur moi-même tout seul. »** Dit Heero fermement.

**« - J'avais la même confiance que toi, et je me suis trompé. J'espère seulement qu'il ne te trahira pas. Tu peux partir. »**

**« - Oui coach. »** Dit Heero en faisant demi-tour et en sortant du bureau de Treize.

Treize se tourna pour regarder la porte par laquelle était sorti Heero et il prit à nouveau le journal. Non seulement Heero y était mentionné, mais également Quatre. Mais Quatre était facile à contrôler, Heero était trop de stoïque et sûr de lui. Il était comme lui quand il avait son âge. Et il avait été amoureux du quaterback du Lotus Blanc…

**« - Peut-être qu'il est temps de voir où en est mon affaire. »** Dit Treize en prenant le téléphone et en appelant Lady Une.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lady Une et Treize se retrouvaient dans une cafeteria loin de l'Université d'Oz.

**« - Monsieur Treize, êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce que vous souhaitez ? »** Demanda Lady Une.

**« - Évidemment. J'ai besoin de ces garçons de notre côté. Avec ces trois-là nous aurons la meilleure équipe que nous aurions jamais rêvé d'avoir dans cette université. »** Dit Treize en regardant les papiers que la femme lui avait portés.

**« - Je crois que des trois, nous aurons des problèmes avec l'un d'entre eux. »** Commenta Lady Une.

**« - Je sais, ce garçon n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement ses études dans cette université. Nous devrons le convaincre d'une autre manière. »** Fit Treize.

**« - Et quand devrions-nous faire le changement Monsieur Treize ? »**

**« - Nous attendrons… Laissons la saison avancer un peu. Si le Lotus-Blanc est éliminé dans les prochains matchs, nous leur offrirons le changement immédiatement. Mais s'ils survivent comme nous, j'attendrais le moment crucial pour le faire. Parce que Zechs mise tout sur ces garçons et si nous les lui enlevons, il n'y aura rien qu'il puisse faire. »**

**« - Je vous soutiendrais dans tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur Treize. Dès que vous me le direz, j'inscrirais ces garçons dans les universités Littérature, ingénieur et médecine… comme vous l'avez demandé. »** Dit Lady Une en souriant.

Treize sourit de complicité. Enlever à Zechs ses joueurs, c'était sa forme de vengeance. Il récupérerait Wufei, Duo et Trowa pour arriver au championnat, et il est les aurait, parce qu'il n'y avait pas un seul élève qui refuserait une offre directe de l'université d'OZ.

* * *

Les semaines continuaient de s'écouler normalement, Duo et Heero continuaient à étudier dans l'appartement de ce dernier du lundi au mercredi, puisque les jeudis il y avait l'examen et les vendredis les matchs. Les samedis ils continuaient à étudier et les dimanches ils allaient tous les deux voir Patty et à Helen ; qui continuait à l'appeler Duo et le considérait comme le fiancé de sa fille.

Les notes de Duo ne cessaient d'augmenter au point que le professeur Noin était surprise de cette efficacité. S'il continuait à avoir des notes aussi bonnes, il serait probablement exempté d'examen final en mathématiques.

Grâce au changement d'horaires que Trowa avait obtenu sans rien dire à personne, Duo pouvait arriver avant l'heure que son père lui avait imposée, cela satisfaisait son père et l'empêchait de recevoir une raclée parce qu'il rentrait tard.

Tous les matchs respectifs des deux universités avaient été gagnés, à l'exception d'un qu'avait perdu le Lotus-Blanc contre Edwards, obtenant les résultats suivants :

Oz vs Córcega 31 - 16

Lotus Blanc Vs. Orson 18 - 9

Oz vs. Orson 35 - 19

Lotus Blanc vs. Victoria 54 - 3

Oz vs. Luxembourg 45 - 18

Lotus Blanc vs. Edwards 31 - 42

Oz vs. Edwards 21 - 7

Lotus Blanc vs Córcega 20 - 7

Oz vs Rocquefeller 31 - 30

Lotus Blanc vs le Luxembourg 27 - 12

Il ne restait plus que trois matchs en comptant la finale et Duo paraissait remplir sa promesse d'arriver jusqu'au bout.

Les matchs finaux se joueraient entre les quatre premières équipes du championnat :

1ier place : Oz

2ième place : Rocquefeller

3ième place : Lotus Blanc

4ième place Edwards

La confrontation obligeait le premier à faire face au quatrième et le deuxième à faire face au troisième, c'est pourquoi Oz et le Lotus-Blanc ne se feraient pas face pour obtenir le billet pour la finale.

* * *

Depuis combien de semaines devait-elle appeler cet incapable de Dekim pour l'obliger à faire ce qu'elle demandait ? Devrait-elle aller le voir personnellement pour qu'il lui obéisse ? Elle avait autant de droit que son frère dans les entreprises Peacecraft, alors pourquoi cet incapable de Dekim n'obéissait-il pas ?

**« - Je vous ai déjà dit Dekim que j'ai besoin de ce poste et ça m'est complètement égal que vous deviez virer quelqu'un pour cela. »** Cria à nouveau Relena dans le téléphone à l'homme.

**« - Mademoiselle Relena, je vous ai dis la première fois que nous ne pouvons pas nous donner le luxe de virer quelqu'un. Nous sommes complets et n'avons besoin de personne d'autre. »** Insista l'homme, ignorant les cris de Relena.  
**  
« - Je me fiche que n'ayez besoin de personne, je veux ce poste et si c'est nécessaire d'en créer un nouveau, alors créez-le ! ! Je veux ce poste pour demain, ça fait déjà trop de semaines que je vous le demande… »** Et elle raccrocha immédiatement.  
**  
« - Cette gamine… »** Fit Dekim furieux.

Il essayait de rester calme quand il parlait avec elle, mais il ne la supportait pas. Peut-être qu'il était tant que son frère fasse quelque chose avec elle. Alors il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

**« - Zechs Merquise à l'appareil. »** Fit une voix de l'autre bout du fil.

**« - Monsieur Milliardo, c'est Dekim Barton. »**

**« - Monsieur Dekim, je vous prierais de m'appeler Zechs et non Milliardo, je vous rappelle que j'ai changé de nom depuis des années. »**

**« - Je suis désolé Monsieur Zechs, c'est la force de l'habitude. Mais je vous appelle à cause d'un problème avec votre sœur Relena. »**

**« - Quel est le problème ? »** Dit Zechs intrigué. Sa sœur ne s'était jamais beaucoup mêlée des affaires de l'entreprise au point que le directeur de Ressources Humaines l'appelle.

**« - Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'elle sollicite un poste pour un ami à elle… »**

**« - Bien, peut-être que vous pourriez lui accordez un entretien. »**

**« - Le problème Monsieur Zechs, c'est que votre sœur ne veut pas un poste quelconque, elle veut un poste titulaire pour cet ami et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de renvoyer quelqu'un de notre personnel. »**

**« - Dans ce cas vous avez raison, ne renvoyez personne. Je vais parler avec ma sœur et je suis désolé qu'elle vous appelle pour ça Dekim. »**

**« - Je vous remercie Monsieur Zechs. »**

Zechs raccrocha le téléphone de son bureau de chez lui. Pourquoi est-ce que Relena voulait un poste exécutif pour un de ses amis ? Et depuis quand Relena obtenait du travail à ses amis ? Généralement elle se liait seulement d'amitié avec des enfants de riches. Ne voulant pas rester dans le doute, il demanda à Pagan, le maître d'hôtel, d'aller la chercher.

Relena entra en souriant dans le bureau de son frère. Elle était sûre que Dekim avait parlé avec lui et elle était également sûre d'avoir l'approbation de son frère pour obtenir le poste. Il lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Quand Zechs lui demanda pour qui était le poste qu'elle sollicitait, il fut surpris en l'apprenant. C'était amusant de voir que sa sœur se heurterait à un mur.

**« - Ma chère sœur, veux-tu l'acheter ? »** Demanda Zechs en souriant.

**« - Milliardo jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme cela. »** Dit Relena offensée.

**« - Zechs, je m'appelle Zechs, pas Milliardo. »**

**« - Nos parents t'ont baptisé Milliardo et bien que tu es changé de nom, tu seras toujours Milliardo pour moi. »**

**« - Bien Relena comme tu veux. »**

**« - Et alors, pour le travail ? »**

**« - Je vais parler avec Dekim pour qu'il crée un nouveau poste, tu auras le contrat demain. » **

**« - Merci grand frère ! ! »** Dit Relena en se jetant au cou de son frère avant de sortir. **« - Bien que cela ne voudras pas dire qu'il te tombera dans les bras. Heero n'est pas une personne qui se laisse acheter. »** Dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Relena conduisait sa voiture à toute vitesse dans les rues proches de l'université, elle avait dans son sac le contrat avec lequel elle pensait convaincre Heero de l'accepter. Elle se sentait d'humeur joyeuse parce que dans peu de temps, Heero ne serait rien qu'à elle.

**« - Tu es folle Relena. »** Dit Dorothy avec colère sur le siège passager. **« - Heero n'acceptera pas cette folie. »****  
**  
**« - S'il te plaît Dorothy, c'est l'occasion de sa vie. Qui pourrait se faire offrir un poste comme ça sans avoir d'expérience ? Avec le salaire qu'il recevra, il pourra changer d'appartement pour un meilleur et oublier la bourse pour le football. »**

**« - Mais Heero aime le football ! ! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne joue pas seulement au football pour payer ces études ? Avec l'argent qu'il gagnera dans l'entreprise il pourra oublier le football… »**

**« - Et Duo Maxwell ? »**

**« - Lui aussi… »** Dit Relena souriant

_« Ca ne marchera pas. »_ Pensa Dorothy en lançant un coup d'œil à la blonde qui paraissait contente d'elle. _« - Heero n'est pas comme tu le pense très chère cousine. »__  
_

* * *

Quatre avait passé tous ses cours en pensant à Trowa, samedi, quand il l'avait vu à l'université, il s'était comporté de manière étrange. Il était resté silencieux et évitait à tout prix de le regarder dans les yeux. Cela lui avait beaucoup fait mal, mais ce qui l'avait encore plus fait mal, c'était qu'il refuse d'aller manger un morceau et d'aller ensuite au cinéma comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Trowa s'était comporté de cette manière et cette forme de rejet de sa part lui avait fait très mal.

Peut-être que tous ces articles dans le journal scolaire où ils insinuaient qu'il était gay tout comme lui parce qu'il était vu en son compagnie commençait à l'énerver. Mais Trowa lui avait souvent dit que ce qu'ils disaient ou cessaient de dire ne lui importait pas. Et cela l'avait rassuré.

Il n'était pas retourné à la faculté de médecine depuis la fois où il lui avait apporté le travail qu'il avait imprimé chez lui et qu'il avait rencontré Middie, son ex petite-amie. Trowa ne l'avait plus mentionné dans leur sentiments, mais cela ne le tranquillisait pas, il savait que Middie et lui étudiaient à la même université et qu'elle insistait sur le fait qu'ils se réconcilient.

Agissait-il ainsi parce que Middie enfin avait réussi et qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble ?

La seule manière de connaître la raison de son comportement de samedi était d'aller le lui demander directement. Et maintenant que les cours étaient terminés et que le coach Treize avait suspendu l'entraînement, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. La veille, il l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il pourrait le voir et Trowa lui avait dit oui, qu'il l'attendait à la cafétéria pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement devant un gâteau, puisque ses cours avaient changés d'horaire étant donné l'opération à laquelle un de ses enseignants prenait part. Donc il avait une heure de libre après que Quatre sorte de cours, mais il devait rester là-bas à attendre le professeur.

Il marchait maintenant en direction de la cafétéria avec hésitation et avec un doute terrible dans le cœur. Est-ce que Trowa était revenu avec elle et c'est pour ça qu'il s'était comporté ainsi le samedi précédent ? …

Il était disposé à l'affronter si c'était ça…

Il marchait quand il vit Trowa arrêté devant la cafétéria, il se sentit heureux de le voir. Il sourit joyeusement et commença à sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Son cœur battait toujours de manière accéléré quand il le voyait.

Il fit un pas en avant en levant la main pour se faire voir, quand il vit cette blonde qui arrivait derrière lui et elle lui couvrait les yeux.

Middie apparaissait de nouveau devant ses yeux pour le faire se sentir malheureux… mais ce n'était pas seulement cette vision qui le faisait se sentir mal, c'était les mots qui accompagnait cela.

**« - Trowa, amour, je t'ai trouvé ! ! »**

**« - Middie… »**

Trowa retira les mains de la fille de ses yeux et se tourna en souriant pour la voir. Ce sourire que seulement il lui avait adressé à lui, il l'adressait aussi à elle. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Mais ce qu'il vit ensuite lui mit le cœur en pièces… Middie se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir embrasser Trowa sur les lèvres…

Ne supportant pas d'en voir davantage, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible pour ne plus voir la scène qui se jouait dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas voir Trowa répondre à ce baiser que sa petite-amie lui donnait… ce n'était plus nécessaire de lui demander pourquoi il s'était comporté étrangement samedi dernier. Il l'avait vu de ses yeux propres.

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le coach Zechs avait suspendu l'entraînement, peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec la pluie de la nuit précédente et que le terrain était en mauvais état. Mais cela lui donnait l'occasion de voir Heero à son entrainement. Il n'était jamais allé au terrain d'entraînement d'Oz et il voulait le voir. Bien sûr, il voulait d'abord demander Heero s'il n'y avait pas de problème s'il venait et c'est pourquoi il allait le chercher à l'Université des Sciences où il étudiait.

Il ne réussissait pas à le comprendre encore… Heero continuait à porter ce masque de froideur avec tous, mais quand il laissait ce masque, c'était quand ils allaient voir sa grand-mère. Pendant un moment il avait pensé qu'après cette première visite, il ne voudrait plus venir, c'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner le dimanche suivant. Mais il avait été surpris quand il était arrivé à l'institut, et qu'il l'avait vu assit dans un des fauteuils à côté des deux vieilles femmes et que toutes les deux se disputaient pour avoir son attention. Cela l'avait rendu heureux. Et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il était venu, Heero avait seulement répondu : **_« - Parce que je le voulais. »_** Et il avait ensuite murmurait : **_« - et ça m'amuse. »_**

Depuis lors, il l'accompagnait chaque dimanche voir sa grand-mère et Patty et toutes les deux aimaient les voir ensemble. Pour Mamie Lena, Duo était encore sa fille Helen et Heero était le père biologique de Duo. Et sous les ordres du docteur Sally Pô, ils ne pouvaient pas dire la vérité à personne.

Il arrivait dans un des couloirs de l'Université, mais comme il ne connaissait pas Oz très bien, il avait prit le mauvais couloir en arrivant à l'université et avait dû retourner au point de départ pour prendre le bon chemin.

Du coin de l'œil il vit une jeune fille courir à toute vitesse en direction du parking, mais en le reconnaissant elle s'arrêta net.

Duo put clairement la voir. C'était la même fille qu'il avait vu s'accrocher au cou de Heero à la bibliothèque et après, il l'avait vu dans son appartement et elle l'avait regardé avec haine. Elle était capitaine des pom-pom-girl d'Oz et elle s'approchait maintenant de lui, le regard flamboyant de colère.

Pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi furieuse ? …

**« - Duo Maxwell ! »** Dit-elle en élevant la voix en le faisant s'arrêter.

**« - C'est moi ! »** Dit Duo en souriant à la fille, mais elle se contenta de serrer les poings. De toute évidence, être sympathique ne fonctionnerait pas pour la faire sourire.

**« - Qu'es-tu venu chercher ici ? »** Demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

**« - Je viens chercher Heero. »** Dit Duo sans comprendre le ton de voix de la fille.  
**  
« - Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'as pas à venir chercher Heero ! Laisse-le en paix ! »** Dit-elle avec colère.

**« - Excuse-moi Mademoiselle, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais le droit de m'interdire de voir un ami… »**

**« - Si j'ai le droit ! ! Heero est seulement à moi ! »**

**« - Oh, je ne savais pas que Heero appartenait à quelqu'un. »** Dit Duo en éclatant de rire en faisant que Relena rougisse. **« - Et il sait qu'il est ta propriété ? »** Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

**« - Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi. Heero n'est pas gay, tu n'obtiendras rien avec lui, tu perds seulement ton temps. »** Duo garda le silence pendant un moment. **« - Je suis la fille dont il a besoin. Qu'obtiendrait-il avec toi ? Je peux lui donner tout ce qui lui manque. »**

**« - Et je suppose que tu es ce qui lui manque ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Il a besoin d'une femme. Une fille comme moi, une fille qui a des courbes, qui a des seins et qui peut lui donner du plaisir que seule une femme peut lui donner ! »**

Duo éclata à nouveau de rire, ce qui rendit Relena encore plus furieuse. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour entendre les reproches qu'elle lui faisait et les moqueries du natté. Parce que c'était que ce faisait Duo, il se moquait d'elle.

**« - Pourquoi tu ris ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouve amusant ? »** Interrogea Relena très fâchée.

**« -Tu m'as l'air très amusante. »** Dit Duo en souriant. **« - Si tu es tellement sûre que Heero a besoin d'une femme, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'inquiète tant que je sois gay ? »**

**« - Parce que... parce que... » **Commença Relena nerveusement.

**« - Je crois que tu devrais vraiment t'inquiéter si Heero passait la majeur partie de son temps avec une fille et pas avec moi. »**

**« - Je ne te veux pas près de lui ! ! »** S'écria-t-elle.

**« - Je sais pourquoi tu ne me veux pas près de lui. »** Dit Duo sérieusement.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Interrogea Relena sans comprendre.

**« - Parce que malgré tes courbes. »** Dit-il en la désignant. **« - Tes seins et tout le reste... »** Relena commença à rougir de colère. **« - Tu n'es pas du tout sûr de toi. Bien qu'étant une femme, tu crois que je suis une menace dans ton action pour le conquérir. Et tu sais quoi ? …. » **Termina-t-il avec un sourire. **« - Tu ne devrais pas parler d'un plaisir que tu ne connais pas… »**

**« - Sois maudit ! ! »** Cria-t-elle. **« - Avec toi Heero n'obtiendra rien, tu n'es qu'un pauvre diable, un crève la faim. Avec moi il aura un travail sûr et bien payé, il pourra changer de mode de vie et avoir un meilleur appartement, il aura une voiture luxueuse, des servantes qui s'occuperont de lui et beaucoup de gens pour l'entourer… »**

**« - Heero n'a pas besoin de tout ça. »** Dit-il en secouant la tête. **« - Le luxe ne l'intéresse pas, il aime être payé en retour des choses sans devoir dépendre de personne. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'acheter… » **Dit Duo en s'avançant pour la dépasser.

**« - Ah tu crois ça Duo Maxwell ? »** Déclara-t-elle. **« - Nous allons voir avec qui finira Heero à la fin… » **

Duo se contenta de la regarder du coin de l'œil sans s'arrêter, elle était très sûre de ce qu'elle disait. Et si le luxe et tout le reste importait réellement à Heero ? Et s'il acceptait de prendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner ?

**« - Pas Heero… »** Nia-t-il tandis qu'il continuait à marcher. **« - Peut-être que je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais je crois qu'à l'heure actuelle je le connais plus que nécessaire et le luxe ne l'intéresse pas… »** Dit Duo pour lui-même en marchant hors de l'université d'Oz en direction de l'arrêt du bus.

Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait dit à Relena, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter de penser que Heero était hétérosexuel et qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui. Peut-être que cette fille, Relena, était intéressé par lui et ce n'était pas réciproque. Mais cela n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il était intéressé par une autre… comme cette fille qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre de l'autobus… et cela le rendit triste.

* * *

Les larmes luttaient pour sortir de ses yeux, mais il serrait fortement les poings en essayant de les réprimer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait être fort, il était décidé à l'être. Il s'était promit à lui-même de se résigner si Trowa se réconciliait avec sa petite-amie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait autant mal ?

Il marchait lentement et avec la tête basse, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voie avec les larmes sur le point de couler. Il arriva jusqu'à un arbre et alla s'installer sur le banc qui était derrière lui. Ce serait mieux de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, puis il prendrait sa voiture et s'en irait.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que Trowa l'embrasserait ? Mais c'était seulement un rêve idiot. Trowa n'allait jamais l'embrasser. Ni Trowa, ni aucun autre, jamais…

Duo aussi marchait avec la tête basse, il se sentait triste à cause de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la pom-pom-girl blonde. Il voulait maintenant seulement rentrer chez lui puis il irait chez Heero pour étudier. Bien que ce serait déjà le dernier examen, puisque s'il continuait à avoir des notes aussi bonnes depuis que Heero l'aidait, il était exempté.

Il leva un peu la tête pour voir s'il était près de l'arrêt de l'autobus. Il manquait seulement quelques pas. Bien qu'il voulait voir Heero, il avait aussi besoin de penser un peu à ce qu'il ferait. Heero lui avait dit dès le début qu'il n'était pas gay et ça ne lui avait pas importé. Mais maintenant ça lui importait… il était amoureux de lui et il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Toutefois, Heero n'était pas gay…

Un son provenant de la partie arrière de l'arrêt de l'autobus attira son attention et il se redressa pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il fut surpris en voyant Quatre assit sur un banc sous un arbre, avec la tête basse et il semblait vraiment triste.

Il avança jusqu'à lui. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il lui fendait réellement le cœur de le voir aussi triste.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda-t-il. Le blond leva le regard en se rendant compte que quelqu'un s'était approché.

**« - Duo ? »** Duo vit les larmes du blond couler et s'assit à ses côtés. Quatre se contenta de baisser le regard.

**« - Est-ce à cause de Trowa ? »** Quatre se contenta d'acquiescer.

**« - Je l'ai vu… je l'ai vu en train d'embrasser Middie. »** Dit Quatre dans un murmure. Duo en fut surpris et passa un bras autour des épaules du blond.

**« - Je suis désolé Quatre. Je ne savais pas que Trowa était retourné avec cette menteuse. »** Quatre se contenta de l'observer sans dire rien. Mais il savait que rien de ce que Duo pourrait dire le ferait se sentir mieux. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était semblable à Duo, lui aussi vivait un amour impossible.

**« - Tu n'as pas non plus choisi la bonne personne. »** Dit Quatre, Duo leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Heero n'est-ce pas ? » **Duo l'observa sans rien dire.

**« - Je crois que nous sommes des compagnons de peines. »** Dit Duo en souriant à Quatre.

* * *

Trowa marchait en direction de l'université d'Oz, il trouvait étrange que Quatre ne soit pas encore arrivé, lui qui était toujours très ponctuel. Donc il avait décidé d'aller le chercher à son université pour savoir si tout allait bien, il avait essayé de l'appeler, mais son portable était éteint.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Middie avait fait ce qu'elle a fait, et la seule chose qu'il avait fait c'était de le remercier pour l'avoir fait. Il était maintenant très sûr qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et qu'il ne serait plus jamais amoureux d'elle et le lui avait fait savoir.

Heero marchait en direction de l'université d'Ingénierie du Lotus-Blanc. Treize avait suspendu les entraînements et il savait que Zechs aussi, étant donné le mauvais état du terrain à cause de la pluie de la nuit précédente, donc ils avaient davantage de temps pour réviser, c'est pourquoi il allait chercher Duo. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui mettre la main dessus et peut-être qu'ils pourraient manger tous les deux ce que Duo avait cuisiné le samedi précédent. Il mourait de faim, puisqu'il n'avait pas déjeuné, mais il préférait aller chercher Duo avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il avait vu Relena qui le cherchait et il avait décidé de sortir par un couloir latéral. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour supporter ses discussions superficielles ou ses réclames pour ne pas faire attention à elle.

Il se dépêcha de sortir et maintenant il lui restait à remonter l'avenue qui séparait les deux universités.

**« - Heero ! »** Cria Trowa en voyant Heero traverser l'avenue des deux universités.

**« - Trowa. »** Dit Heero sous forme de salutation.

**« - Tu vas chercher Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il et le brun se contenta d'acquiescer. **« - Il a déjà dû sortir. » **Dit-il en regardant sa montre. **« - Tu le trouveras peut-être à l'arrêt d'autobus. »****  
**  
**« - Merci pour l'information. »** Dit Heero en marchant à côté de Trowa, puisque l'université de Finance d'Oz était au bout de l'avenue et qu'il devait passer devant l'arrêt que prenait normalement le natté.

Duo et Quatre étaient encore assit sur le banc. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, têtes basses et tristes.

**« - Je suis amoureux de ton meilleur ami et toi, tu es amoureux du mien.** **»** Dit Duo avec un sourire touché.

**« - Et ils sont tous les deux hétérosexuels. »** Rajouta Quatre à l'affirmation de Duo.

**« - Oui… nous ne sommes pas tombé amoureux des bonnes personnes. Nous aurions dû tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et non d'eux. »** Dit Duo sans réfléchir, en faisant que Quatre le regarde avec surprise.

**« - Tu as raison Duo, mais tu sais, c'est mon cœur qui a choisi. »** Fit-il en regardant à nouveau le sol.

**« - Oui, moi aussi Quatre. »** Murmura Duo.

Quatre se tourna pour observer Duo de profil. Il était réellement très beau, il s'en était rendu compte dès le début qu'il l'avait connu et de plus il était gay tout comme lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas flashé sur Duo plutôt que sur Trowa ?

**« - As-tu eu un petit-ami Duo ? » **Questionna soudainement Quatre et Duo répondit sans lever les yeux.

**« - Oui, j'en ai eu un, mais il est mort. »** Dit-il avec mélancolie.

**« - Oh, je suis désolé ! »** Dit Quatre peiné. Mais Duo leva la tête et lui sourit.

**« - C'était il y a longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, tu en as eu un ? »** Quatre secoua la tête de manière négative.

**« - Non, jamais. Je suis trop timide et je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens. »** Dit-il tristement.

**« - Oh vraiment ? »** Interrogea Duo.

**« - Oui. Et tu sais Duo, j'aimerais te demander une faveur. »** Dit-il en rougissant violemment à la seule idée de demander.

**« - Ce que tu veux Quatre. »** Dit Duo en lui souriant de manière sincère.

**« - Tu pourrais… tu pourrais… »** Commença-t-il nerveusement, tout en jouant avec ses doigts sans lever le regard.

**« - Oui ? »** Fit Duo, intrigué en le regardant fixement.

**« - M'embrasser ? »** Termina-t-il en devenant entièrement rouge tout en levant le regard pour voir la réaction de Duo. Ce dernier fut choqué en entendant la demande du blond. **« - Ne le fais pas, si tu ne veux pas. »** Dit Quatre en le regardant. **« - C'est seulement que jamais personne ne m'a embrassé, je ne sais pas comment est un baiser. Et puisque la personne que j'aime ne va jamais le faire…. Je voulais voir si un ami… mais si tu ne veux pas, je le comprendrais. »** Fit-il.

**« - Ce n'est pas cela Quatre c'est… »** Commença Duo en essayant de lui expliquer sans le blesser.  
**  
« - C'est que je ne suis pas aussi attirant que Heero… »** Dit en détournant le regard face au rejet de Duo.

**« - Non Quatre, tu es très attirant, si je n'étais pas aussi amoureux de Heero je t'assure que je serais tombé sous ton charme. »** Dit Duo en essayant de le consoler.

**« - Tu trouve vraiment que je suis attirant ? »** Demanda Quatre ayant l'espoir de paraître attirant aux yeux de quelqu'un.

**« - Bien sûr Quatre… »** Affirma Duo.

**« - Pourrais-tu alors me faire cette faveur ? »** Interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

**« - Si tu le veux, je peux le faire. »** Dit Duo en souriant.

**« - Je le veux Duo, s'il te plaît, apprends-moi à embrasser. »** Supplia le blond.  
**  
« - On n'a pas besoin de savoir, il faut seulement se laisser porter. Tu devras imaginer que je suis Trowa. »** Dit Duo en riant.

**« - Cela ne sera pas difficile. »** Dit Quatre en riant à son tour.

Duo se leva du banc et Quatre fit la même chose. Duo était plus grand que lui, seulement de quelques centimètres. Mais il devrait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il se sentait très nerveux, il voulait savoir ce qu'on ressentait quand on embrassait un garçon. Il avait rêvé qu'il saurait ça avec Trowa, mais c'était seulement un fantasme. Il était maintenant sur le point de recevoir un baiser de Duo…

Duo ne savait pas pourquoi il était sur le point d'embrasser Quatre, il savait seulement qu'il le faisait pour remonter le moral du blond et de plus, c'était seulement un baiser. Un baiser ne faisait de mal à personne.

Il leva ses mains pour prendre le visage du blond entre les siennes. Les prunelles violettes rencontrèrent les prunelles bleues. Est-ce que c'était bien d'embrasser Quatre ? Pouvait-il réellement le faire ? Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière à présent. Si au dernier moment il le rejetait, ça serait très dur pour Quatre.

Il ferma les yeux pour approcher ses lèvres de celle de Quatre. Quatre ferma aussi ses yeux en sentant que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Il pouvait sentit le souffle de Duo à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il espérait sentir le contact de ses lèvres quand…  
**  
« - Quatre ! »**

**« - Duo… »**

En entendant leurs deux prénoms, ils rouvrirent les yeux pour voir les deux personnes qu'ils voulaient le moins voir.

**« - Trowa ! »**

**« - Heero ! »**

Le regard vert et le regard bleu les perturbaient, ils les regardaient de manière accusatrice. Mais qu'étaient-ils sur le point de faire ?

Duo regarda le regard de Heero, il n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre mis à part son père avec un regard aussi furieux. Il resta silencieux, il avait l'horrible impression de l'avoir trahi en ayant presque embrassé Quatre, mais il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Ils n'étaient pas en couple et il pouvait embrasser qui il voulait.

Heero fit demi-tour et commençait à s'éloigner d'eux à grand pas sans dire le moindre mot.

**« - Heero attend ! ! »** Cria Duo en commença à lui courir après et laissant Trowa et Quatre seuls.

Les yeux bleus de Quatre commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Pourquoi Trowa le regardait-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi y avait-il une ombre de colère dans ses yeux ? N'était-il pas retourné avec Middie ? Alors pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière ?

**« - Trowa je… »**

**« - Que croyais-tu faire ? »** Demanda Trowa avec colère en s'approchant du blond.

**« - C'est que… »** Dit-il nerveusement.

**« - Pourquoi Duo ? »** Interrogea-t-il d'un ton irrité.

**« - Parce qu'il est gay, comme moi ! »** Dit Quatre en élevant la voix.

**« - Mais je t'avais dit que je soupçonnais Heero d'être intéressé par Duo et tu sais bien que Duo est intéressée par Heero ! ! Alors pourquoi ? »** Récrimina à nouveau Trowa.

**« - Je le lui ai demandé ! Je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser, personne ne m'a embrassé, j'ai jamais eu de copain. Je le lui ai demandé comme une faveur. »** Dit Quatre en baissant le regard tristement.  
**  
« - Et Duo a accepté ? »** Interrogea Trowa en baissant un peu la voix.  
**  
« - Je crois qu'il a accepté par compassion. »** Dit Quatre presque dans un murmure en évitant de lever le regard vers Trowa. Il ne voulait pas voir le rejet dans ces yeux verts, il ne voulait pas voir le dédain se refléter dans ces derniers.

**« - Et tu as accepté qu'il t'embrasse par compassion ? »** Interrogea à nouveau le capitaine du Lotus Blanc.

**« - Je crois que de toute façon jamais quelqu'un ne voudra m'embrasser. »** Dit Quatre d'une voix à peine audible.

Trowa s'approcha un peu plus de Quatre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces mots et le voir aussi triste lui serrait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi. Il leva sa main pour la placer sous le menton du blond et doucement, il lui fit lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Tu n'as besoin de la compassion de personne. »** Dit Trowa avec voix douce.

**« - Tro… Trowa ? … »****  
**  
Il vit alors Trowa fermait les yeux alors qu'il glissait sa main libre dans son dos pour l'approcher de son corps. Les yeux écarquillé de surprise, il sentit alors les lèvres de Trowa se pressaient contre les siennes en faisant le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête…

Il avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, comme si un courant d'air l'élevait vers les cieux. Il sentit Trowa lui demandait expressément d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il pouvait maintenant gouter la saveur sensible de la personne qu'il aimait. Il pouvait le sentir explorait sa bouche d'une main de maître.

C'était son premier baiser et jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait avec la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout.

**« - Heero ! ! Je t'ai dis de m'attendre ! ! »** Cria Duo en réussissant enfin à rattraper le joueur d'Oz.

**« - Que veux-tu ? »** Interrogea Heero sans le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu aussi fâché ? »** Heero se retourna pour le regarder avec froideur.

**« - Qui a dit que j'étais fâché ? »** Demanda le capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Qui a dit ? Personne ! ! ! Il suffit de te regarder pour se rendre compte que tu es très furieux ! »** Dit Duo.

**« - Non ce n'est pas vrai. »** Répliqua-t-il.

**« - Ah bon ? Et pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière ? »****  
**  
**« - Ca ne te regarde pas. »** Dit Heero avec froideur.

**« - Tu es fâché à cause de Quatre ? »** Interrogea Duo.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis fâché ? »** Répéta à nouveau Heero.

**« - Tu as raison, tu n'es pas fâché, tu es seulement stupide ! ! »** Heero lui lança un regard assassin. **« - Il ne s'est rien passé. »**

**« - Pourquoi avec Quatre ? »** Demanda-t-il brusquement.

**« - Parce qu'il m'a demandé de l'embrasser. »** Répondit Duo de manière innocente.

**« - Alors si je te demandais de m'embrasser, tu le ferais ? »** Dit-il en regardant fixement les yeux améthyste qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

**« - Non, bien sûr que non ! ! ! »** Se dépêcha-t-il de répondre.  
**  
« - Et si Trowa te demandait de l'embrasser, tu le ferais ? »** Demanda à nouveau Heero avec voix coléreuse.

**« - Non, Trowa est mon meilleur ami, c'est comme mon frère ! ! »** Fit Duo.  
**  
« - Et si ce chinois venait et te demandait de l'embrasser, tu le ferais ? »** Demanda à nouveau Heero sur le même ton.

**« - Non ! ! Il préférerait s'arracher la langue plutôt que de me demander une telle chose. Et s'il le faisait, je ne le ferais pas. »** Répondit Duo.

**« - Et si ta sœur venait et te demandait de l'embrasser, tu le ferais ? »** Interrogea à nouveau Heero.

**« - C'est ma sœur ! ! ! »** S'écria Duo, commençant à perdre patience face aux questions de Heero.  
**  
« - C'est ta demi-sœur, vous n'avez pas le même sang dans les veines, donc tu peux l'embrasser si elle te le demande. »**

**« - Mais je ne le ferais pas ! ! »** Cria Duo.  
**  
« - Mais alors Quatre arrive et demande de t'embrasser, et toi, tu vas le faire ? »** Duo resta silencieux. **« - Peut-être que tu aimes Quatre ? »**

**« - Non, je n'aime pas Quatre ! »** S'empressa-t-il de répondre.

**« - Alors pourquoi tu allais le faire ? Et si je te le demandais, tu ne m'embrasserais pas ? »** Demanda Heero de plus en plus en colère.

**« - Est-ce que tu me défie de t'embrasser ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - OUI. »** Cria Heero en élevant la voix pour la première fois.

Duo prit le visage de Heero entre ses mains et sans attendre une réponse de ce dernier, il s'approcha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser…

Pourquoi y avait-il que la colère pour faire parler les gens sans réfléchir ? Leur faire dire ce qu'ils ont à l'intérieur. Parfois ce qu'ils disent vient des trippes, sont des choses qu'on ne ressent réellement pas. Mais dans beaucoup d'occasions, les mots proviennent du cœur… sont toutes ces choses qu'on n'oserait pas dire si l'on se met à penser à ces dernières…

Parce qu'il y a des occasions durant lesquelles on accepte un défi seulement pour le simple fait de faire ravaler les mots à ceux qui l'ont lancé, et on ne pense pas aux conséquences de ces actes. On agit dans l'élan et on se laisse porter…

Heero sentit un courant d'électricité lui parcourir tout le corps, les mains de Duo évitaient qu'il puisse bouger son visage, mais il ne souhaitait pas le faire. Cette nouvelle sensation lui était inconnue et totalement plaisante, totalement. Les lèvres du natté se posèrent d'abord sur sa bouche d'abord avec fureur en lui faisant ouvrir ses lèvres par la force et puis ensuite avec douceur en lui prodiguant des caresses de sa langue sur la sienne. En lui faisant gouter sa saveur, en lui prodiguant des sensations qui le faisaient trembler à l'intérieur.

Duo avait réagi au défi que lui avait imposé Heero, mais au premier contact de ses lèvres il oublia tout, ne se contentant que de se laisser porter par ce qu'il ressentait pour le capitaine d'Oz. Il avait oublié que s'était aussi bien d'embrasser la personne qu'il aimait, sentir la douce saveur de sa bouche dans la sienne, sentir comment cette personne aimée correspondait au baiser…

Répondait ? …

Heero répondait ? ? …

Remarquant cela, il se sépara du visage de Heero et se recula d'un pas pour le voir dans les yeux. Les yeux cobalt de Heero se posèrent dans les siens avec surprise. Puis Duo vit que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et qu'Heero se mettait à trembler en perdant l'équilibre.

**« - Heero ! ! Heero ! ! »****  
**  
Heero commença à voir tout brouillé, l'image du natté face à lui se mit à danser devant ses yeux. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, mais à un rythme totalement irrégulier. Il avait l'impression de se déplacer et réussit seulement à lever les bras pour recueillir ceux que Duo lui tendait.

**« - Heero ! ! »****  
**  
Mais les yeux de Heero se fermèrent et Duo sentit le corps du joueur d'Oz pesait lourdement dans ses bras.

**« - Heero ! ! »****  
**  
Les yeux bleu clair d'une fille regardaient avec surprise tout ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Relena ne pourrait jamais battre Duo Maxwell dans le cœur de Heero Yuy. C'était dommage que Klementz n'ait pas vu cette scène aussi romantique entre les deux joueurs d'équipes rivales.

**_A suivre…_**


	9. Chapitre 9, part I

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha

* * *

**

_J'adresse un merci particulier pour les reviews à **Mimik0 **; **Merikhemet **; **chachou210390 **; **Nass **et **gody**._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**DE L'INCONSCIENCE À LA CONSCIENCE**

Dorothy marchait rapidement en direction de la bibliothèque d'Oz, pensant à la façon dont elle pourrait utiliser ce qu'elle venait de voir entre Heero et Duo. En définitive Relena ne pourrait jamais gagner contre Duo, il avait déjà gagné depuis long temps, mais elle était sûre que Heero ne le savait pas encore lui-même.

La sonnerie de son portable la sortit de ses pensées, elle prit rapidement l'appareil dans sa poche et en voyant le nom qui s'affichait, elle se maudit pour ne toujours pas savoir que faire avec l'information qu'elle avait.

**« - Oui Relena ? »** Répondit Dorothy à son amie.

**« - Où diable es-tu Dorothy ? Je te cherche partout ! »** Fit la blonde, énervée et Dorothy se contenta de soupirer. **« - J'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu as vu Heero ? »**

**« - Je… Je… »** Elle commença à douter, devait-elle dire ou pas qu'elle avait vu Heero ?... **« - Je ne suis pas ta nourrice, je ne sais pas où tu as mis ton Heero. Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas sur le terrain d'entraînement ? »** Fit-elle, énervée à son tour.

**« - Parce que les entraînements sont suspendus jusqu'à demain. Tu ne le savais pas peut-être ? »** Répliqua Relena.

**« - Et comment je pourrais le savoir. Tu as passée toute la journée là-bas. »** Relena se contenta de grogner. **« - Il doit certainement être dans son appartement à attendre Duo Maxwell. » **

**« - Bien. Je me rends tout de suite là-bas. » **

**« - Il ne le sait pas encore, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Dorothy

**« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je le chercherais si je lui avais déjà montré ? »** Répliqua sèchement Relena. **« - Au revoir. »** Et elle raccrocha.

**« - Maudit sois-tu Relena, tu me fatigues avec de ta façon d'agir, je voudrais que tu disparaisses pour toujours de ma vie. »** S'exclama Dorothy, en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Elle marcha en direction de la bibliothèque en se disant qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas possible de sortir Relena de sa vie en se contentant de lui dire _**« Débrouille-toi et laisses-moi tranquille ».**_ Elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois et Relena ne partait jamais. Elle revenait toujours souriante comme si rien ne s'était passé et continuait à la traiter de cette façon arrogante et prétentieuse. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose qui errait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs mois.

Elle mit la main dans son sac de nouveau et prit un livre qu'elle lisait depuis un moment et qui lui avait inspiré de mener à bien certaines des idées de ce roman. C'était un roman parlant de romantisme, d'intrigue et de mauvaises intentions. Le roman était devenu en peu de temps un best-seller grâce à cette histoire sensationnelle et le talent de l'auteur. Le livre parlait d'une fille scélérate qui faisait tout son possible pour séparer le couple de l'histoire, un couple gay, et elle réussissait à la fin. Une fin que Dorothy n'avait pas aimé, mais elle ferait sa propre fin.

Quelque chose dans l'histoire du roman lui rappelait l'histoire qui vivait Heero et Duo et la jeune fille lui faisait beaucoup penser à Relena. Elle commença à rire en imaginant que Relena était cette scélérate et qu'Heero et Duo était le fameux couple. Peut-être que l'auteur, un certain Odin Lowe, devait connaître Relena et avait écrit son roman en s'inspirant d'elle.

* * *

Des sons éloignés, des voix résonnant en écho, des pas, une lumière très forte sur ses yeux, la sensation étrange de flotter.

Heero commença à cligner faiblement des yeux jusqu'à réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Peu à peu les sons et les images commencèrent à se clarifier. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer d'identifier le lieu où il se trouvait. Il put seulement voir un rideau fait avec une espèce de drap qui faisait office de mur. Les pas de gens qui entraient et sortaient se faisait clairement entendre, un étrange parfum inondait ses sens, il ne réussissait pas à l'identifier, il lui paraissait familier mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir où il se trouvait.

Il se redressa légèrement et il se rendit compte qu'il portait une fine chemise blanche et était couvert par un drap blanc et mince. Etait-il dans un hôpital ?

**« - Apportez-moi les examens du patient de ce lit. »** Fit la voix d'une jeune femme qui arrivait jusqu'à son lit et tirait le rideau. **« - Je vois que vous êtes réveillé jeune homme. »** Heero l'observa sans comprendre, tandis que la femme habillée de blanc s'approchait de lui et une autre personne arrivait avec des feuilles dans la main.

**« - Voici les examens que vous vouliez Docteur Iria. »** Heero se tourna vers la personne en la reconnaissant.

**« - Trowa ? » **

**« - Heero, c'est bien que tu sois réveillé. Nous étions très inquiets à cause de ton évanouissement. » **

**« - Je suis dans un hôpital ? »** Interrogea-t-il.

**« - Oui, tu es à l'hôpital universitaire du Lotus-Blanc. Nous t'avons prélevé un peu de sang pour analyser le motif de ton évanouissement, je ne sais pas si tu pourras sortir avant que nous sachions. Je dois savoir le motif exact. »** Dit le docteur en lisant les papiers qu'elle avait dans ses mains. **« - Mais je vois que tu avais raison Trowa. Ca me surprend que ton diagnostic soit juste alors que nous n'avions pas encore les examens. »**

**« - Pourquoi je me suis évanoui ? »** Demanda Heero. Trowa s'approcha de lui.

**« - Dis-moi Heero. As-tu dîné hier ? » **

**« - Non. »** Répondit Heero en le regardant sans comprendre la question.

**« - As-tu déjeuné aujourd'hui ? » **

**« - Non. » **

**« - As-tu fait de l'exercice ? »** Demanda à nouveau Trowa.

**« - Ce matin je suis sorti courir un peu. » **

**« - Et donc tu n'as pas déjeuné. »** Répéta Trowa. **« - As-tu mangé ? » **

**« - Pas encore. » **

**« - Bon, je vois la cause de l'évanouissement. »** Fit le docteur Iria. **« - Jeûne prolongé et excès d'exercice. » **

**« - Comment ça ? »** Interrogea Heero toujours sans comprendre.

**« - C'est simple Monsieur Yuy. Pour que le corps fonctionne de manière correcte, il faut manger. Si vous passez beaucoup d'heures sans prendre d'aliment et que vous faisait de l'exercice, le corps prend alors des aliments ou il peut. Il commence à brûler des matières grasses pour la transformer en hydrocarbure et produire l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'il continue à marcher. C'est à cause de la brûlure de cette matière grasse et l'épuisement des hydrocarbures que vous commencez à vous sentir faible et vous ne mangez pas, cette faiblesse peut provoquer ce qui vous est arrivé. Un évanouissement. » **

**« - Hn. »** Dit Heero en acquiesçant seulement avec la tête.

**« - Bon Trowa, ce serait mieux que nous donnions quelque chose à manger à ton ami. Tu t'assures qu'il le mange et il pourra partir. » **

**« - Merci beaucoup docteur. »** Dit Trowa en sortant derrière elle pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger pour Heero.

Heero observa un moment la porte par où avaient disparu Trowa et le docteur, puisqu'ils avaient laissé le rideau ouvert. Il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans un hôpital et il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit inconnu. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici.

Est-ce qu'on l'avait porté ? … Etait-ce Duo ?

Duo ? … où était Duo ?

Il commençait à rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne tombe, il avait vu Duo sur le point d'embrasser Quatre. Il avait parlé avec lui. Et après ?

**« - Après que tu auras mangé ce que l'on va t'apporter, tu pourras partir Heero. »** Fit Trowa alors qu'il entrait de nouveau de la petite pièce.

**« - Qui m'a emmené ici ? »** Demanda-t-il en regardant fixement Trowa.

**« - Duo et moi t'avons porté. »** Dit Trowa en essayant de dissimuler un sourire.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ? »** Interrogea Heero en voyant que Trowa essayait vainement de dissimuler un rire.

**« - Je suis désolé Heero, mais c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un s'évanouir après un baiser. »** Heero fut surpris par les paroles de Trowa.

**« - Baiser ? Qui s'est embrassé ? »** Interrogea-t-il sans comprendre.

**« - Comment ça qui s'est embrassé ? Toi et Duo. » **

**« - Duo...et moi…. Non. »** Fit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. **« - Je ne me rappelle pas. » **

**« - Ca ne me surprend pas. »** Dit Trowa alors que Heero levait les yeux vers lui.

**« - Que dis-tu ? Pourquoi ça ne te surprends pas que je ne me rappelle plus de ça ? » **

**« - Parce que tes analyses montrent une baisse de sucre et de tension. Ce qui fait que tout ce que tu as pu faire avant de perdre connaissance, tu ne t'en souviens pas. » **

Un infirmier entra avec un plateau dans les mains et Trowa alla s'en emparer pour emmener le repas et le verre d'eau à Heero.

**« - Tu dois tout manger, et pendant que tu manges je vais parler avec Duo. Il est très inquiet, il pense que c'est de sa faute si tu t'es évanoui. »** Dit Trowa en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**« - Ne lui dis pas. »** Dit Heero sans lever les yeux et en croisant les bras. Trowa se tourna avec surprise vers lui.

**« - Ne pas dire quoi ? » **

**« - Ne lui dis pas que je ne rappelle pas ce qui est de... de... » **

**« - Du baiser. »** Compléta Trowa.

**« - Oui, ne le dis pas. »** Dit Heero en levant les yeux vers lui.

**« - Bien, comme tu veux. Je repasserais. » **

Duo faisait les cent pas nerveusement dans le petit pavillon dans lequel les avait conduit Trowa. C'était l'endroit où les médecins se reposaient quand ils étaient de garde, mais comme il était encore très tôt, il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait que Duo et Quatre, tous les deux restant silencieux. Duo trop nerveux et Quatre plongeait dans sa tristesse.

_« Je regrette Quatre. Pardonne-moi. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. Oublie ça. » _

Les mots de Trowa après le baiser ne cessaient pas de résonner dans sa tête de manière lugubre. Trowa l'avait regardé de manière préoccupé en se séparant de lui. Pour lui ça avait été quelque chose de merveilleux, mais pour Trowa ça avait été une erreur, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se passer. Et il le comprenait ! Il avait une très jolie petite-amie. Middie.

Il avait essayé de l'arrêter pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, qu'il comprenait, mais il était parti en courant. Il s'était élancé derrière lui et avait été inquiet en voyant Duo avec Heero dans ses bras et en sollicitant de l'aide.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Duo qui continuait à faire les cent pas nerveusement. Il l'avait entendu dire à Trowa que Heero s'était évanoui par sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait embrassé. Quatre se sentait maintenant très coupable de lui avoir demandé de l'embrasser. Sûrement que Heero, dès qu'il se réveillerait, allait être très en colère contre deux.

**« - Duo. »** Fit Quatre, faisant s'arrêter Duo dans sa marche nerveuse.

**« - Oui ? »** Dit-il en se tournant pour le voir.

**« - Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai demandé. »** Dit Quatre en baissant les yeux. **« - Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Je savais que tu étais intéressé par Heero et Trowa m'avait dit qu'il soupçonnait que Heero soit intéressé par toi. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça Quatre. En fin de compte il ne s'est rien passé. De plus, nous sommes tous les deux libres, nous pouvons embrasser qui nous voulons ! Si Heero est en colère c'est son problème. » **

**« - Trowa était aussi en colère. Mais c'était seulement pour ce que je t'ai demandé et pas pour ce qu'il allait se passer entre nous. » **

**« - Trowa ne reste pas fâché longtemps, c'est pourquoi je ne m'inquiète pas beaucoup pour lui. »** Dit Duo en souriant.

**« - Heero ne laisse pas facilement voir ses sentiments. Mais j'ai pu maintenant voir qu'il était fâché. »** Commenta Quatre. **« - C'est pourquoi s'il était fâché avant de s'évanouir, il sera encore très fâché à son réveil. »** Duo ouvrit des yeux surpris.

**« - Je sais. Je sais que Heero ne laisse pas entrevoir ce qu'il ressent vraiment et c'est ça qui me préoccupe. »** Murmura Duo.

**« - Duo. »** Dit Quatre en se levant du banc. **« - Tro... Trowa m'a... m'a… » **Balbutia-t-il nerveusement.

**« - Trowa quoi ? » **Demanda-t-il, curieux.

**« - Trowa m'a embrassé. » **

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Duo en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Tous les deux virent la porte s'ouvrir et se rendirent compte de la présence de Trowa qui entrait dans le pavillon, alors que Duo et Quatre le regardaient.

**« - J'interromps quelque chose ? »** Demanda-t-il d'un ton grave. Duo s'approcha de lui en ignorant la question.

**« - Est-ce que Heero est réveillé ? Dis-moi comment il va ? Je suis vraiment coupable ? J'ai… »** Trowa posa les deux bras sur les épaules de Duo, le rendant encore plus nerveux.

**« - Calme-toi Duo. Heero est réveillé et tu n'as rien à voir dans son malaise. »** Dit Trowa en le tranquillisant.

**« - Vraiment ? »** Dit Duo, sans vraiment y croire.

**« - C'est le manque de repas qui lui a fait perdre connaissance durant quelques minutes. » **

**« - Je peux aller le voir ? » **

**« - Tu peux y aller. Seulement porte ça. »** Dit-il en lui donnant une blouse blanche qu'il portait sur le bras. **« - C'est pour qu'ils ne te renvoient pas d'ici, seuls les infirmiers et les médecins peuvent être là. »**

**« - Ok. »** Dit Duo en se saisissant de la blouse et en la mettant avant de sortir en courant de la pièce, laissant Trowa et Quatre seuls.

Quatre observa Trowa en silence, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se sentait profondément triste, encore plus que quand il l'avait vu en train d'embrasser Middie.

**« - Trowa je… »** Tenta-t-il de commencer faisant en sorte que Trowa se tourner vers lui.

**« - Tu n'as pas besoin de rester là Quatre. Heero est réveillé et sortira dans quelques minutes. »** Dit-il en interrompant Quatre dans ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Quatre leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux verts de Trowa qui ne montraient aucune émotion en le regardant.

**« - Heero est mon ami, et je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte pour le ramener chez lui. »** Dit Quatre fermement.

**« - Bien, comme tu veux. »** Dit Trowa en se détournant pour sortir.

**« - Trowa attend. »** Dit Quatre en essayant de l'arrêter. Trowa se retourna pour le regarder. **« - Je... »**

**« - Si c'est au sujet de cet après-midi, je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier Quatre. »** Le devança Trowa.

**« - Je ne peux pas l'oublier Trowa ! Je sais que pour toi ça a été une erreur, tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie. Et j'ai seulement été une erreur. » **

**« - Je… » **

**« - Je sais que pour toi cet après-midi a été une erreur, comme ce que j'allais faire avec Duo. Je suis maintenant sûr que je ne pourrai jamais arriver à m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Trowa je t'aime. »** Dit-il en le regardant fixement tandis que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. **« - Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Depuis que je me suis heurté à toi dans l'avenue de l'université et que tu as évité que je tombe. » **

**« - Quatre. » **Dit Trowa sans séparer son regard surprise des yeux bleus de Quatre.

**« - Non Trowa, laisse-moi terminer. Je sais qu'après ça nous ne nous verrons pas à nouveau si ce n'est sur le terrain de football comme des rivaux, comme les rivaux que nous aurions toujours dû être. Je savais dès le début que tu n'étais pas gay. Mais le fait que tu m'embrasses cet après-midi m'a donné un espoir que je n'avais jusque là jamais eu. Toutefois je le comprends. Quand tu dis que ça a été une erreur je le comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'oublier parce que je ne peux pas Trowa. » **

**« - Quatre je... »** Dit Trowa, mais Quatre ne lui permit pas de continuer.

**« - Tu es le premier qui m'embrasse, personne ne m'avait jamais embrassée avant et cela je ne vais pas pouvoir l'oublier. »** La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et ils gardèrent tous les deux le silence.

**« - Quatre ? Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais me voir. »** Fit la voix d'une femme qui entrait dans la pièce et Trowa se retourna.

**« - Iria. » **

Le jeune docteur qui s'occupait de Heero alla serrer Quatre contre elle, l'étouffant presque alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur les joues et le front.

**« - Hum, hum. »** Fit Trowa, faisant se détacher le médecin de Quatre.

**« - Ah Trowa, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez. »** Dit-elle en se tournant pour le regarder, mais sans cesser de tenir Quatre par les épaules.

**« - Oui, nous nous connaissons. »** Dit Trowa en regardant Quatre essuyer ses larmes, apparemment le docteur ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses pleurs ou si elle l'avait fait, elle ne voulait pas le faire remarquer.

**« - Quatre tu rentres à la maison avec moi ? »** Demanda-t-elle en regardant le blond.

**« - Pas encore, un ami est ici et je l'attends pour le ramener chez lui. » **

**« - À la maison ? »** Répéta Trowa pour lui-même à voix basse, mais Iria l'entendit.

**« - Oui à la maison Trowa, ne savais-tu pas que Quatre et moi somme frère et sœur ? »** Trowa en fut légèrement surpris et nia avec la tête. **« - J'imagine qu'il est difficile de savoir où nous sommes toutes, parce que nous sommes beaucoup. Mais dans cet hôpital nous sommes deux, Alexia et moi. » **

**« - Alexia aussi est ta sœur ? »** Dit-il en regardant Quatre.

**« - Oui. »** Dit le blond.

**« - C'est un bon hôpital et ce n'est pas parce que nous avons étudié à Oz que nous sommes allé dans un hôpital privé. Cet endroit a les meilleurs outils d'investigation et les meilleures avancées technologiques. Donc dès que nous sommes sorties d'Oz nous somme venues ici, au Lotus-Blanc. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

**« - Je peux aller voir Heero ? »** Demanda Quatre en regardant Trowa.

**« - Ah, Heero est l'ami que tu attends ? » **

**« - Oui. »** Répondit le blond.

**« - Il signe déjà son autorisation de sortie, il doit seulement terminer son repas et il peut aller. Donc Quatre, nous pouvons rentrer ensemble. Nous déposerons ton ami chez lui si tu veux. » **

**« - Je te remercie Iria, mais j'ai ma voiture. » **

**« - Nous enverrons quelqu'un la reprendre, donc ne t'inquiète pas. » **

**« - Je vais voir si Duo a fini. »** Dit Trowa en sortant du pavillon, laissant à Quatre et sa sœur seuls.

**« - Donc c'est le Trowa dont tu parlais Quatre ? »** Dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire, mais Quatre se contenta de baisser tristement le regard.

**« - Oui, Trowa est le garçon dont je suis amoureux. »

* * *

**

Heero regardait le repas que Trowa lui avait laissé sur la petite table. Il savait qu'il devait manger, mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Il y avait une douce saveur dans sa bouche, une saveur qu'il aimait et ne savait pas à quoi l'attribuer.

Est-ce que ce qu'avait dit Trowa sur le baiser avec Duo en était le motif ? La douce saveur qu'il sentait dans sa bouche était la saveur de Duo ?

Il leva une de ses mains pour toucher ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rappeler ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir savoir comme était un baiser du natté.

**« - Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense ça ? »** Dit-il à haute voix en secouant la tête et en prenant le verre de lait qui était sur la table.

**« - Oye Heero ! »** Fit Duo en montrant sa tête par la porte de la petite chambre où il se trouvait. Heero se tourna pour le regarder. **« - Je vois que tu vas déjà mieux. »** Dit-il en soupirant de soulagement en s'approchant de lui.

Heero n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Duo. Il pouvait voir qu'il était assez calme et portait une blouse médicale comme celle que Trowa portait, peut-être que c'était pour lui permettre de venir le voir ici.

Mais il ne pouvait pas retirer son regard du natté, y avait-il réellement eu un baiser entre eux ? Était-ce ainsi que réagissait des personnes qui se faisaient embrasser pour la première fois ?

Pourquoi Heero le regardait-il de cette manière ? Peut-être était-il fâché de la manière dont il l'avait embrassé ? Où était-il surpris ? Ou peut-être inquiet ? Puisqu'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas gay et il s'était retrouvé en train d'embrasser un homme. Seulement il avait répondu à ce baiser.

Il avait répondu au baiser d'une telle manière que cela le fit rougir rien qu'en s'en rappelant.

**« - Tout va bien Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il en voyant que Heero n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était là et se contentait de le regarder.

**« - Oui. »** Dit-il sèchement.

**« - Euh… je… »** Commença-t-il nerveusement. Il voulait parler de l'affaire du baiser, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire sans l'énerver. Peut-être que c'était le mieux d'en plaisanter ?

Il s'avança de l'autre côté du lit, sentant le regard cobalt de Heero le suivre. Il sortit son plus grand sourire et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit en s'attirant un regard surpris.

**« - Tu sais Heero. »** Fit-il en le regardant fixement. **« - Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou offensée que tu te sois évanoui juste après que je t'embrasse. »** Dit-il avec un sourire. Heero croisa les bras et détourna le regard des prunelles améthyste. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard pétillant qui n'était adressé exclusivement qu'à lui.

**« - Ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est à cause du jeûne que j'ai fais et l'excès d'exercice. »** Dit-il sans le regarder. Duo sourit en voyant que Heero ne paraissait pas en colère.

**« - Bah, ça booste l'égo de quelqu'un de penser que son baiser a été aimé au point de causer un évanouissement. »** Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Heero lui lança un regard assassin.

**« - Je t'ai dit de ne pas te faire d'illusions. »** Dit Heero, froidement.

**« - Alors il n'était pas bien mon baiser ? »** Dit-il en souriant en s'approchant du visage de Heero qui s'éloigna un peu et détourna à nouveau le regard.

**« - Je n'ai pas encore de comparaison, peut-être que je devrais demander à Quatre de m'embrasser et je te dirais après. ».** Duo fut surpris de la réponse de Heero. Mais il commença à rire en pensant qu'il plaisantait.

**« - Tu es cruel Heero Yuy ! »** Dit-il en riant. Heero l'observa attentivement, pourquoi avait-il engagé la conversation alors qu'il ne se rappelait de rien ? Duo était content, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il aimait le voir ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui faire croire qu'il se rappelait de tout plus longtemps.

**« - Duo attend. »** Dit-il en le regardant fixement tandis que Duo cessait de rire. **« - Je ne me souviens que de la discussion. Pas le reste. » **

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu ne te rappelles pas ? »** Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder fixement à son tour.

**« - Le baiser, je ne m'en souviens pas. » **

**« - Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? »** Demanda Duo en souriant et en s'approchant un peu plus de Heero, mais Heero s'éloigna.

**« - Non. »** Fit Heero en croisant les bras. **« - Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »**

**« - C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - J'ai l'air de rire ? » **

**« - Tu ne ris jamais. »** Le sourire de Duo s'effaça. Heero ne plaisantait pas. Alors il ne rappelait vraiment de rien ?

Duo tourna le dos à Heero. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas du baiser. Mais était-ce vrai ? Il y avait seulement deux options : un, Heero ne s'en rappelait pas comme il le disait. Et deux, Heero mentait. Mais si Heero mentait, ne voulait-il rien savoir du baiser ? Ou de lui ?

**« - Heero de quoi te rappelles-tu ? »** Fit Duo en se tournant vers lui de nouveau.

**« - Tu étais sur le point d'embrasser Quatre quand nous sommes arrivés, Trowa et moi. »** Dit-il froidement en détournant le regard.

**« - Quoi de plus ? Ou bien te rappelles-tu seulement de ça ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Pourquoi allais-tu embrasser Quatre ? »** Demanda Heero toujours aussi froidement.

**« - Je te l'avais déjà dit, parce qu'il me l'a demandé ! » **

**« - Je connais Quatre et je sais qu'il a dû te donner aussi le choix de refuser. »** Fit Heero en le regardant fixement.

**« - Oui, il l'a fait et peut-être que j'aurais dû refuser dès le début mais il m'a fait beaucoup de peine de la façon dont il me l'a demandé. » **

**« - Cela ne justifie pas le fait que tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser. » **

**« - Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! ! » **

**« - Si nous n'étions pas arrivés tu l'aurais fait. » **

**« - Heero ! ! Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ! » **

**« - Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me promettes ça, tu peux aller embrasser qui tu veux, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » **

**« - Heero… je… » **

**« - Je voudrais que tu partes et que tu me laisses seul. »** Dit-il en détournant le regard et en croisant les bras.

**« - Tu es encore fâché. » **

**« - Je ne suis pas fâché, je veux seulement être seul. » **

**« - Si tu es fâché. » **

**« - Bon oui, je suis fâché, maintenant laisse-moi seul ! » **

**« - Tu es encore fâché pour ce qui est arrivé avec Quatre ? Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé et ça ne se reproduira plus. » **

**« - Et je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir qui tu embrasses ou qui tu cesses d'embrasser. Tu peux aller embrasser Quatre, ou Trowa, ou ce chinois ou ta sœur si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » **

**« - Ca a été le motif pour lequel je t'ai embrasse, à cause des mêmes idioties que tu viens de redire. Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »** Heero l'observa fixement. Quelles idioties ? Il ne se rappelait rien de cela.

**« - De quoi tu parles ? » **

**« - Tu m'as défié de t'embrasser, après avoir répété la même chose que tu viens de dire, et je l'ai fait. » **

**« - Je ne me rappelle pas. »** Dit Heero en détournant le regard de Duo. Pour ensuite le faire revenir sur Duo. **« - Je vois que ton père avait raison finalement. »** Duo fut surpris par les mots de Heero.

**« - Que dis-tu ? »** Fit-il sans rien comprendre.

**« - Tu as dit que ton père a l'idée erronée que les gay veulent coucher avec tous les garçons qu'ils croisent. Peut-être ne pas coucher, dans ton cas, mais les embrasser. » **

**« - Heero ! ! »** S'écria Duo avec surprise en baisant le regard. **« - Je suis sûr que tu ne penses pas vraiment cela. »** Dit-il en relevant les yeux pour le regarder. **« - Tu as raison, il serait mieux que je parte et te laisse seul avant que tu dises des choses encore pire que je ne pourrais pas te pardonner. » **

Duo s'éloigna de lui et sortit rapidement de la chambre sans que Heero ne le regarde.

**« - Bon sang, Duo. »** Mais Duo était déjà sorti.

Duo se dirigea rapidement vers le pavillon ou Trowa les avait conduits. Il était suprêmement fâché par ce que Heero lui avait dit.

**« - Maudit Heero ! »** Fit-il à voix basse, en serrant les poings de rage.** « - Maudit. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ? Ne penses-tu pas avant de dire les choses ? Ne sais-tu pas à quel point tes mots me blessent? Maudit, maudit, maudit ! ! ! »** Répéta-t-il, toujours à voix basse et sans prêter attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

**« - Duo ? »** Trowa l'arrêta par le bras alors que ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu. **« - Que se passe-t-il ? » **

**« - Lâche-moi Trowa, ce maudit Heero peut bien rester seul si ça lui chante. »** Dit-il, d'un ton colérique.

**« - Attends-moi, je viens avec toi. »** Dit-il en prenant la blouse que Duo avait enlevé. **« - Je vais seulement demander à quelqu'un de porter la blousse à Quatre et lui dire qu'il peut la mettre pour aller voir Heero. » **

**« - Bien, je t'attends dehors. »** Dit Duo en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_« Qu'a bien pu dire Heero pour rendre Duo aussi énervé ? »_ Se demanda Trowa en regardant Duo s'éloigner.

Mais il verrait cela plus tard, maintenant il devait faire parvenir à Quatre la blouse par un des infirmiers et lui demander de l'envoyer voir Heero. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, pas pour l'instant. Il devait d'abord mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Pourquoi ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure et en le regardant dans yeux l'avait-il rendu aussi nerveux ? Si le docteur Iria n'était pas arrivée, qu'aurait-il dit ? Quoi ? Tout son corps tremblait et il devait faire des efforts énormes pour rester calme. Peut-être que la colère de Duo ne lui avait pas permis de le remarquer. Mais d'autre pourrait le voir, y compris Quatre.

Il donna la blouse à une des filles qui passait et s'apprêta à sortir, mais avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie, il put le voir en train de porter la blouse blanche. Et comme il l'avait pensé, il ressemblait à un ange.

Il dévia le regard de la silhouette qui s'éloignait et se dépêcha de sortir de l'hôpital pour voir Duo. Duo l'attendait dehors, avec les bras croisés et était encore très en colère.

**« - Tu en as mis du temps Trowa. »** Fit Duo en commençant à marcher.

**« - Je devais régler quelques petites choses avant de partir. » **

**« - Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est rentrer chez moi. »** Dit-il en laissant échapper un soupir triste.

**« - Heero est encore fâché ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Oui, il est très fâché. »** Répondit-il tristement.

**« - C'est bien, non ? »** Commenta Trowa en marchant à ses côtés.

**« - Comment le fait qu'il soit fâché peut-il être bien ? »** Demanda Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Duo, c'est bien. »** Dit à nouveau Trowa.

**« - Trowa je ne comprend pas ! Comment veux-tu que ça soit bien s'il est fâché ! ! »** Répéta Duo.

**« - Je répète, c'est bien. »** Insista Trowa.

**« - Bon sang ! Comment peut-être trouver ça bien que Heero soit fâché parce que j'ai presque embrassé Quatre ! ! »** Dit-il désespéré.

**« - C'est bien. »** Insista Trowa, calmement.

**« - Mais Trowa ! ! ! Comment trouves-tu ça bien que Heero soit… »** Dit-il, mais il s'interrompit subitement. **« - C'est bien ! »** Dit-il en souriant, en faisant que Trowa ébauche un sourire.

**« - Tu as enfin compris Duo, j'ai pensé qu'il allait falloir que je t'explique. » **

**« - Merci Trowa ! ! ! »** Dit-il en riant. **« - Tu as raison, c'est bien que Heero soit fâché. Si ça ne l'importait vraiment pas comme il le dit, il ne serait pas fâché. Et toi Trowa ? »** Dit-il en le regardant.

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Tu n'es pas fâché pour ça ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Je devrais l'être ? » **

**« - Je suppose que non ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais tu... » **

**« - Je ne veux pas parler de ça Duo. »** Commenta Trowa en marchant un peu plus rapidement.

**« - Attend Trowa, si ne tu parles pas avec moi alors avec qui ? Avec Wufei ou avec Catherine ? » **

**« - Non ! »** Dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement et en se tournant pour le regarder. **« - Je ne veux pas parler de cela Duo. » **

**« - Mais tu l'as embrassé Trowa, tu dois sûrement être perdu. Ou peut-être pas ? »** Dit-il en plantant son regard violet sur Trowa.

**« - Duo comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas parler de cela. Pas maintenant, Peut-être plus tard. Mais pas maintenant. » **

**« - Très bien Trowa, mais tu sais déjà que quand tu voudras parler tu peux le faire avec moi. » **

**« - Je sais Duo. » **

Un grand homme aux cheveux brun descendit d'une voiture stationnée juste face de l'hôpital de Lotus-Blanc. Tant Trowa que Duo continuaient à marcher sans prêter attention à la personne qui était arrêtée face à eux.

**« - Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton. »** Dit l'homme attirant l'attention des deux garçons qui s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder.

**« - Coach Treize, que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda Duo, tandis que Trowa se contentait de lui adresser un regard méfiant.

**« - Je voudrais vous parler, pourriez-vous m'accompagner ? »** Dit-il en tendant sa main et en leur indiquant la voiture qui était devant eux.

**« - Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à dire. »** Commenta Trowa qui pour la première fois disait quelque chose.

**« - Je vous assure capitaine que ce que j'ai à vous dire à tous les deux vous intéresserez beaucoup. » **

**« - Je ne dois pas rentrer tard. »** Dit Duo en essayant d'y échapper.

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Maxwell, je ne vous prendrais pas beaucoup de votre temps. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner ? »** Fit-il en indiquant à nouveau la voiture.

Duo et Trowa se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Que devait leur dire le coach Treize pour qu'il insiste tant ? Était-ce vraiment quelque chose d'important ?

Trowa acquiesça et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture, tandis que Treize ouvrait la porte pour qu'ils montent tous les deux.

**« - Moi je n'irai pas au milieu. »** Dit Duo en voyant que la voiture sportive de Treize était seulement pour deux personnes.

**« - Monte. »** Dit Trowa en le prenant par le bras et en le faisant monter au milieu.

* * *

Quatre frappa timidement à la porte de la chambre où était Heero et entra en entendant sa voix lui donner autorisation d'entrer. Il vit alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller pour sortir.

**« - Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien Heero. »** Dit Quatre en souriant en faisant que Heero se tourne pour le voir.

**« - Oui. Merci. »** Dit-il en terminant de fermer sa chemise.

**« - Je te ramène chez toi ? »** Demanda Quatre d'une voix à peine audible.

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire Quatre, je vais bien. » **

**« - Mais Heero... »** Tenta-t-il de protester, mais le regard froid que Heero lui lança l'arrêta.

**« - Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me ramènes. »** Dit-il d'un ton coupant. Quatre baissa le regard tristement.

**« - Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi pour… » **

**« - Je ne le suis pas Quatre. »** Affirma-t-il et Quatre leva les yeux vers lui.

**« - Tu ne l'es pas ? »** Interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

**« - Tu lui a donné le choix de refuser et il ne l'a pas fait. » **

**« - Mais c'est moi le coupable, pas Duo ! » **

**« - Oublie ça. »** Dit Heero en lui tournant le dos pour prendre les choses qui étaient dans ses poches.

**« - Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? »** Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Heero se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

**« - Non. » **

**« - Bien, comme tu veux. »** Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**« - Quatre. »** Quatre s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Heero.

**« - Oui ? » **

**« - Je te verrais demain à l'entrainement. »** Quatre sourit et sortit.

Heero termina de récupérer ses affaires. Il était sur le point de prendre ses livres quand il entendit une voix provenant de la chambre.

**« - Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec ton petit-ami. » **

Heero se retourna vers la seconde partie de la chambre et vit une femme mûre qui reposait sur un lit qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué. Elle avait une jambe plâtrée ce qui l'empêchait de se déplacer.

La femme le regarda en souriant.

**« - Je suis désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais j'ai entendu toutes les conversations entre vous. Je crois que tu viens de te rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette chambre. » **

**« - Je ne le savais pas. »** Murmura Heero.

**« - Je me suis rendu compte de cela et j'ai voulu le faire savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus, mais je n'ai pas osé vous interrompre. »** Dit la femme en souriant.** « - Tu as été très dur avec ton petit-ami. » **

**« - Quel petit-ami ? » **Demanda Heero sans comprendre.

**« - Le premier, celui qui s'appelle Duo. » **

**« - Duo n'est pas mon petit-ami. »** Dit Heero en regardant la femme froidement.

**« - Oh je suis désolé. »** Dit la femme, peinée. **« - Mais vous parliez d'une manière tellement échauffée de cette affaire de baiser, que j'ai pensé que vous étiez ensemble. Seulement deux personnes qui s'aiment peuvent se disputer de cette manière. » **

**« - ... »** Heero resta silencieux, regardant dans le vide. La femme l'observa attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle à nouveau.

**« - Tu accuses seulement une personne... »** Le regard de Heero se fixa à nouveau sur la femme. **« - Mais les deux sont en faute. Mais tu accuses la personne que tu aimes le plus. » **

**« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »** Dit Heero en se détournant. **« - Bon rétablissement Madame. » **Dit-il en sortant sans en informer le personnel.

Heero marchait hors de l'hôpital. Il avait trop de chose dans la tête pour que Quatre le ramène chez lui. Il avait besoin de penser, de clarifier les choses avec lui-même. Il n'était pas en colère contre le blond, il était en colère contre Duo. Pourquoi s'il se fichait du natté comme il le disait, ça le rendait aussi furieux qu'il ait pratiquement embrassé Quatre ? Est-ce que la femme qui était également dans la chambre avait raison ? Accusait-il à Duo parce qu'il ressentait pour lui bien plus que ce qu'il voulait croire ? …

_« Pourquoi depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie, je n'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête ? »_ Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il continuait à marcher.

Une image apparut dans sa tête alors qu'il pensait pour lui-même cette phrase. Une image dans laquelle il voyait Duo ouvrir son réfrigérateur et sortant tout ce qu'il y avait dedans pour lui montrer.

_**« - Regarde Heero ! Maintenant tu as quelque chose dans ce réfrigérateur. Quand je l'ai ouvert il était vide. » **_

_**« - Depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie le réfrigérateur paraît vivant. » **_

L'éclat de rire de Duo résonna dans sa tête. Depuis que Duo avait commencé à cuisiner les samedis pour tous les deux, le réfrigérateur était plein. Il n'avait jamais acheté de nourriture à conserver, il mangeait généralement à l'université et prenait seulement le minimum vital chez lui. Un peu de lait, parfois du jus de fruit, du pain et du beurre. Mais avec Duo dans sa maison, il y avait maintenant des fruits, des légumes, de la viande et plein d'autres choses avec lesquels le natté arrivait chaque samedi, pour qu'il les cuisine. Et il devait admettre qu'il cuisinait vraiment très bien.

_« Depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie… il n'y a pas que le réfrigérateur qui parait vivant. »_ Pensa-t-il à nouveau.

Depuis que Duo était apparu, était arrivés avec lui une série de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais laissé sortir. Jamais on ne lui avait permis de ressentir de la colère, du ressentiment, de la joie ou de la tristesse. Tous les sentiments qu'il était supposé devoir ressentir pour ses parents. Il s'était promis à lui-même de jamais faire connaître ce qu'il ressentait et il avait réussi. Jusqu'à ce que Duo apparaisse.

Avec l'arrivée du natté, il avait ressentit plein d'émotion. La surprise en découvrant que la femme qui l'avait envouté à l'arrêt d'autobus était en réalité un homme. La curiosité de le connaître. La préoccupation en voyant les bleus sur son corps. La nécessité de l'aider à réussir son examen. La houle de sensations étranges quand il avait eu la première étreinte du natté. La nécessité de plonger dans ces yeux violets aussi transparents. La colère en le sachant toute la nuit chez Trowa. L'inconnu frisson dans tout son corps en le voyant à moitié nu sur le lit. La fureur en apprenant la maltraitance de son père. La joie en le voyant aux côtés de sa grand-mère. La sensation étrange sur sa peau en dansant avec lui. Et maintenant ceci. Qu'avait-il donc ressentit en voyant qu'il avait presque embrassé Quatre ? Quel était ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait rendu furieux contre lui et non contre le blond alors que c'était lui qui avait demandé ?

Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut jalousie.

Jalousie ? ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça !

Il fit brusquement demi-tour pour essayer de revenir sur ses pas, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était derrière lui et irrémédiablement il bouscula cette personne.

**« - Heero ? » **

Heero leva les yeux pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux bleus clair qu'ils l'observaient de manière attentive, tandis que des mains le tenait fortement par les épaules.

**« - Coach Zechs ? »** Demanda-t-il en le regardant sans le comprendre.

**« - Puis-je parler avec toi ? »** Demanda l'homme. Heero acquiesça.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'aux terrains du Lotus-Blanc. Il ne savait pas ce que devait lui dire le coach Zechs, mais il n'avait pas de quoi refuser. Le blond lui plaisait bien et il avait été toujours très humble avec lui. Il n'avait pas refusé, bien que ce qu'il aimerait en cet instant, c'était d'arriver à son appartement et de continuer à penser à ce sentiment étrange qui maintenant le gênait. Jalousie.

* * *

Treize arrêta la voiture face à un bâtiment énorme dans le centre de la ville. Ils pouvaient voir l'énorme écriteau qui ornait la façade. Ils étaient face au bâtiment rectoral de l'université privée d'OZ.

**« - Que faisons-nous ici ? »** Demanda Duo à voix basse à Trowa alors qu'ils suivaient Treize dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

**« - Aucune idée. »** Répondit Trowa.

Treize ouvrit une des portes et fit entrer les deux garçons. Ils arrivèrent devant un bureau avec une secrétaire, gardant l'entrée d'une autre porte.

**« - Nous venons voir la sous-directrice Une, elle nous attend. »** Fit Treize à l'élégante fille qui leur permit d'entrer sur un simple sourire. **« - Par ici messieurs. » **Dit Treize en ouvrant l'énorme porte pour que Duo et Trowa passent.

Dans le bureau une femme avec des lunettes et un élégant tailleur montrait des feuilles à quelqu'un qui était dos à eux. Quand la femme les vit entrer dans le bureau, elle se leva avec un sourire accueillant.

**« - Bienvenus messieurs, nous vous attendions. » **

La personne sur la chaise devant le bureau se retourna et ils purent voir la personne qui était avec la sous-directrice Une.

**« - Wufei ? »** Firent en même temps Duo et Trowa.

**« - Votre ami est aussi venu écouter notre offre. »** Dit Treize en approchant une chaise pour que Trowa et Duo puissent s'installer.

**« - Offre, quelle offre ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Oz vous offre une bourse complète à vous trois. »** Dit Lady Une en souriant.

**« - En échange de quoi ? »** Demanda Trowa avec méfiance.

**« - Laissez-moi commenter ce que nous vous offrons, Monsieur Barton. »** Dit Treize en prenant les papiers que Lady Une lui tendait.

**« - Nous savons que ça vous intéressera. »** Dit Lady Une se joignant à l'optimisme de Treize.

**« - Duo Maxwell. »** Dit Treize en faisant que Duo le regarde avec surprise. **« - Pour vous nous avons une bourse comme celle qu'a Heero. Vous pourrez étudier dans la faculté d'Ingénierie l'option que vous suivez actuellement au Lotus-Blanc. On vous revalidera toutes les matières et vous suivrez le troisième semestre ici, à Oz. De plus, on vous fournira tout le soutien comme si vous étiez un étudiant étranger. Ce qui inclut un dortoir dans l'école si vous le souhaitez ou le paiement de la moitié du coût d'un appartement. Plus les frais de repas et le paiement complet de vos livres et frais supplémentaires. Si vous ne souhaitez pas vivre dans un appartement ou dans les dortoirs de l'école, cet argent vous sera donné tous les mois pour que vous couvriez les frais que vous requérez. »**

**« - C'est... c'est… »** Commença Duo, nerveusement.

**« - Ne dites rien, attendez que j'ai proposé l'offre à vos amis. »** Dit Treize.

**« - Ok. »** Fit Duo en regardant Wufei et à Trowa.

**« - Chang Wufei. »** Dit-il, et Wufei croisa les bras, attendant l'offre. **« - Nous savons que vous avez fait un échange avec l'Université de Chine. Nous avons l'accord de votre université c'est pourquoi nous pouvons facilement faire le changement si vous le souhaitez. La bourse est pratiquement la même que celle de Duo, avec une augmentation d'argent pour les frais supplémentaires. » **

**« - Intéressant. » **Commenta Wufei.

**« - Trowa Barton. »** Trowa se contenta de l'observer sans bouger. **« - Je crois que nous avons pour vous quelque chose d'important. Vous avez déjà une bourse, mais cette bourse provient de l'hôpital où travaille votre sœur, ce qui vous oblige à travailler un certain nombre d'années avec eux en terminant vos études. Nous vous offrons une meilleure bourse. Vous ne serez pas obligé de travailler pour cet hôpital quand vous terminerez vos études comme paiement. Vous pourrez choisir l'hôpital privé que vous voulez. De plus, vous pourrez avoir la possibilité d'étudier une spécialité et de postuler dans toute partie du monde. La bourse dans cette école inclut tous les frais qu'entraînent la carrière et les frais supplémentaires que ne fournie pas votre bourse actuelle. » **

**« - J'insiste, en échange de quoi ? »** Déclara Trowa sans être impressionné de l'offre faite par Treize.

**« - En échange de quoi, vous jouerez pour nous dans l'équipe d'Oz. »** Dit Lady Une.

**« - Seulement cela ? »** Demanda Wufei, intéressé.

Treize put voir l'intérêt dans le regard du chinois. Duo paraissait douteux, mais celui qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était Trowa. Le regard de Trowa était froid, il ne paraissait pas intéressé par l'offre faite. Ils avaient déjà le pressentiment qu'ils devraient lutter avec le capitaine de l'équipe du Lotus-Blanc.

**« - Non, pas seulement cela. »** Dit Treize, avec un sourire. **« - Mais avant de vous dire la dernière condition je veux savoir si vous êtes intéressés ? »**

**« - Oui. »** Dit Wufei s'attirant les regards de Duo et Trowa sur lui. Wufei les observa et se redressa sur son siège. **« - Je cherche le meilleur. »** Fit-il. Treize se contenta de sourire.

**« - Je suis presque sûr que vous arriverez jusqu'en final, comme nous. Edwards n'est pas un rival en ce moment, c'est pourquoi ça sera simple de gagner contre eux. Roquefeller… Peut-être que nous lutterons un peu, mais si Duo ne se déconcentre pas, nous pourrons gagner. » **

**« - Ou voulez-vous en venir avec ce sermon ? »** Demanda Trowa, sans être intéressé.

**« - L'offre est valable dès maintenant et jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Si vendredi vous perdez contre Roquefeller, cela n'importe pas, vous serez encore les bienvenus ici. Mais si vous gagnez contre Roquefeller et que vous décidez d'accepter l'offre, vous devrez cesser de jouer avec le Lotus-Blanc pour la finale. » **

Trowa se leva de sa chaise, fâché. Il savait que l'entraineur d'Oz tramait quelque chose, mais il ne serait jamais imaginé que ce serait une telle chose.

**« - Je savais qu'entre vous et le coach Zechs il y a une grande rivalité, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous tomberiez aussi bas. »** Dit Trowa. **« - Je n'accepte pas votre offre, et c'est définitif. »**

**« - Nous pouvons vous offrir le meilleur Monsieur Barton, cette université vous donnera de l'argent et pas seulement des études. »** Dit Lady Une en essayant de le convaincre.

**« - Vous pouvez vous le garder votre argent. Cette université est très reconnue dans d'autres carrières, mais pas en médecine. Nous, au Lotus-Blanc, nous avons les meilleurs enseignants et le meilleur équipement technologique. Nous pouvons étudier et faire de la pratique en même temps. Chose que vous ne faites pas à Oz. Il y a beaucoup de gens sortis d'Oz qui travaillent à l'hôpital Universitaire du Lotus-Blanc, c'est pourquoi votre offre ne m'intéresse pas. De plus, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Football Américain du Lotus-Blanc. Pensez-vous que votre capitaine renoncera à son poste aussi facilement ? » **

**« - Nous y avons déjà pensé Trowa. »** Dit Treize avec un sourire.

**« - Quoi ? Vous allez enlever à Heero son poste pour me le donner ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Il y aura deux capitaines. Heero sera capitaine de la partie défensive et tu seras celui de l'Offensive. Puisque nous voulons que vous occupiez les mêmes positions que vous occupez actuellement au Lotus-Blanc. » **

**« - Et vous croyez que Zéro accepterait d'être capitaine de seulement une partie de l'équipe alors qu'il était le capitaine de tous ? ? »** Demanda Wufei en croisant les bras.

**« - Il n'aura pas le choix. Ou il est capitaine d'une partie de l'équipe ou il ne l'est d'aucune. » **

**« - Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »** Dit Trowa en se détournant pour sortir du bureau.

**« - Attends-moi Trowa ! »** Cria Duo en se levant pour essayer de l'atteindre, mais Treize le stoppa par le bras.

**« - Attendez Duo. Pensez à l'offre que nous vous faisons. C'est une très bonne offre qu'on ne fait pas à n'importe qui, seulement aux meilleurs joueurs de football. »** Duo se contenta de l'observer sans rien dire. Treize le lâcha et Duo sortit en courant derrière Trowa.

**« - Trowa ! ! »** Cria Duo en faisant que Trowa s'arrête pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, ils reprirent leur marche.

**« - Wufei va nous abandonner. »** Dit Trowa sans le regarder.

**« - Comment tu le sais ? Je ne crois pas que Wufei nous trahirait… Si ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - L'offre est très tentante. Et je crois que tu devrais accepter. »** Dit-il en s'arrêtant face à lui pour le regarder.

**« - Quoi ? Tu es fou ? Jamais je ne trahirais le coach Zechs de cette manière. » **

**« - Duo c'est ton occasion pour partir de chez toi. Tu dois en profiter. » **

**« - Partir... de chez moi. »** Dit Duo en regardant le sol. **« - Non… je… » **

**« - Duo si tu ne le fais pas, tu continueras à recevoir les coups de ton père. Il finira par te tuer. » **

Duo le regarda avec étonnement. Trowa avait raison. C'était l'occasion pour lui de partir de chez lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Il aimait Hilde et son père et rêvait que les choses s'arrangent avec lui. Qu'un jour son père arriverait à comprendre qu'il était gay et que malgré tous les coups qu'il lui donnera, jamais il pourra le changer.

Si un jour il devrait partir de chez lui, ça sera parce qu'il ira vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait. Mais tant que cela ne se produirait pas, il voulait continuer à voir son père et sa sœur tous les jours.

* * *

Heero avait très peu parlé avec le coach Zechs, en fait il lui avait répété quelque chose qu'il lui avait déjà dit précédemment. Il lui avait offert de venir au Lotus-Blanc.

Lors de la fête chez Relena, il avait seulement fait un commentaire là-dessus, mais maintenant c'était une offre directe. Tout était en sa possession. S'il le voulait, le semestre suivant il pourrait commencer à étudier au Lotus-Blanc, à l'Université d'Ingénierie pour continuer son cursus. Il y avait la possibilité qu'il étudie avec Duo et joue dans la même équipe que lui. Avec une bourse identique à celle qu'il avait à Oz. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Une offre tentante.

Il arriva à son appartement avec de nouvelles idées dans la tête. Il avait oublié pour un moment le motif de la colère. Il ne se sentait plus du tout fâché. Il paraissait voir une petite lumière dans le tunnel obscur.

Il ferma la porte de son appartement et alla vers son réfrigérateur pour sortir le repas que Duo lui avait laissé. Généralement le lundi il mangeait ce que Duo lui préparait le samedi. Et comme il n'avait pas bien mangé à l'hôpital il avait maintenant très faim.

Peut-être que plus tard, il pourrait sortir voir Duo chez lui et lui présenter ses excuses pour ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Lui présenter ses excuses ? …

Une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste qu'il avait commencé à faire depuis l'apparition du natté dans sa vie.

La sonnette de son appartement retenti, il n'avait pas envie de sortir de la cuisine. Mais en imaginant que cela puisse être Duo, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

**« - Salut Heero ! » **

La fille qu'il voulait le moins voir se tenait devant lui, souriant et le regardant avec joie exaspérante.

**« - Relena que fais-tu ici ? »** Demanda Heero sur le seuil de la porte.

**« - Je peux entrer Heero ? »** Demanda Relena en souriant.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il, peu disposé à la laisser entrer dans son appartement.

**« - J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »** Dit Relena avec son plus grand sourire.

**« - Rien de ce que tu me diras ne m'intéressera Relena. » **

**« - Je suis sûre que cela t'intéressera Heero. Je peux entrer ? »** Heero fit un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer.

Relena sourit en se sentant heureuse d'entrer dans l'appartement de Heero. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle attendait qu'il arrive et quand il était enfin rentré et sans Duo Maxwell elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir victorieuse.

**« - Et bien ? Que veux-tu me proposer ? »** Relena se retourna pour le regarder et lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

**« - J'ai un travail pour toi Heero. » **

**« - Tu sais très bien que j'étudie et je ne peux pas travailler. » **

**« - Mais ce n'est pas un travail à temps complet, c'est un travail à mi-temps. Tu seras le chef de sécurité de réseaux des entreprises Peacecraft. »** Dit-elle triomphalement**. « - Quand tu termineras tes études, tu auras assez d'expérience pour occuper un poste plus important. »**

**« - En échange de quoi ? Je devrais sortir avec toi ? »** Fit Heero froidement en croisant les bras.

**« - Tu auras ma voiture à ta disposition le temps que tu économises de l'argent pour t'en acheter une. Tu pourras m'emmener et me ramener à l'université tous les jours et... » **

**« - Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »** Dit Heero en l'interrompant.

**« - Mais Heero ! C'est une occasion superbe pour toi. Dans aucune autre entreprise ils te donneraient un poste comme celui-là sans expérience ! » **

**« - Relena. »** Fit-il en la regardant fixement.

**« - Oui, Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il, douteuse.

**« - Crois-tu que je sois à acheter ? »** Relena rougit devant ce commentaire.

**« - Jamais je n'ai prétendu cela Heero. »** Fit-elle en essayant de se défendre.

**« - Mais c'est ce que tu fais. »**

**« - Je veux le meilleur pour toi. Ce que tu gagneras dans les entreprises Peacecraft, tu permettras d'abandonner la bourse de Football et tu pourras avoir un appartement beaucoup mieux. » **

**« - Relena je ne suis pas intéressé. J'aime le football Américain et je ne suis pas disposé à arrêter de jouer et encore moins pour toi. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de devoir à faire. » **

Heero prit Relena par le bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la porte et la lui referma au nez. Les yeux de Relena pétillèrent de fureur. Heero l'avait de nouveau rejetée.

**« - Je ne voulais pas en arriver là Heero, mais tu m'obliges à le faire. »** Fit-elle pour elle-même, en faisant demi-tour pour descendre les escaliers et sortir à toute rapidité du bâtiment où vivait Heero. **« - Je vais humilier Duo Maxwell pour que tu te rendes compte une fois pour toutes que ce n'est qu'un pauvre incapable ! »**

Elle était sûre que ce rejet était dû à Duo Maxwell, depuis que ce garçon était ami avec "son" Heero, il ne cessait de la rejeter. Pendant qu'elle attendait qu'Heero arrive, elle avait reçu un appel qui l'informait de quelque chose qui se passerait au Lotus-Blanc et cela lui donnait maintenant une idée de comment humilier Duo Maxwell. Seulement elle avait besoin de l'aide de Dorothy pour faire cela.

Elle sortit rapidement pour remonter dans sa voiture et partir en direction de la bibliothèque d'Oz. Elle avait très peu de temps pour mener à bien son plan. Et elle était sûre que sa cousine l'aiderait à le mener à bien sans refus. Et si elle refusait… elle l'obligerait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Relena, la sonnette de l'appartement de Heero retentit à nouveau.

Heero se leva et ouvrit la porte avec colère en croyant que Relena était revenue. Mais il fut surpris de voir le portier devant sa porte avec une enveloppe dans les mains.

**« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger Monsieur Yuy. Mais on m'a donné ceci et je devais vous le remettre. »** Dit le portier en tendant l'enveloppe à Heero.

**« - Merci. »** Dit Heero en prenant l'enveloppe des mains du portier et en refermant la porte.

Il regarda le cachet et déchira avec colère la partie du haut. Il savait que tôt ou tard quelqu'un le contacterait. Et justement, cette personne avait su exactement où le trouver. Il sortit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et fut surprit en voyant la carte.

**« - En avance de deux jours. »** Dit Heero en laissant la carte sur la table au centre de la pièce. **« - Mais c'est bon de savoir que quelqu'un au moins s'en souvient. »** Fit-il sans accorder d'importance au contenu de la carte et en retournant manger sans interruption cette fois.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Duo avait passé tout son temps à se demander s'il devait aller voir Heero ou pas, mais son indécision avait duré toutes ses heures de cours et aussi durant l'entrainement. Il avait voulu partir en direction de l'appartement de Heero dès la fin de l'entraînement, mais Trowa l'avait entrainé avec Wufei jusqu'à la cafétéria de médecine.

Trowa voulait savoir la décision de Wufei, mais ce dernier n'avait pas encore décidé.

**« - Non, je leur ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. »** Dit Wufei en croisant les bras.

**« - Mais Wu, seras-tu capable de nous abandonner ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Je leur ai dit non tant que je n'y aurais pas attentivement pensé. »** Dit Wufei en les regardant.

**« - Tu serais capable de laisser ma sœur et ton futur beau-frère. »** Dit Duo en éclatant de rire, tandis que Trowa souriait et que Wufei rougissait.

**« - Cesse de m'embêter avec cela Maxwell ! ! »** Cria Wufei.

**« - Duo. Duo. Duo ! ! » **

Les trois garçons assit à une des tables de la cafeteria se retournèrent en entendant la voix de la fille qui appelait le natté désespérément.

**« - Hilde que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Duo en se levant en voyant sa sœur qui arrivait essoufflée pour avoir couru.

**« - Je te trouve enfin. J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes à une réunion des pom-pom-girl du Lotus-Blanc. »** Dit Hilde en tirant Duo par la manche de sa veste.

**« - Quoi ? ? Pourquoi ? ? »** Dit Duo en s'arrêtant. **« - Je n'aime pas être dans ces réunions de femmes. » **

**« - Profite bien Maxwell. »** Dit Wufei en souriant. **« - Je t'aurais accompagné avec plaisir mais je doute qu'elles m'acceptent. » **Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

**« - Bien sûr que je ne te veux pas. Tu passerais ton temps à faire du plat à mes amies. »** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Jalouse ! »** Dit Wufei en souriant.

**« - Jamais ! ! Mais nous avons besoin de nous mettre d'accord pour le festival de samedi et avec toi là-bas cela sera impossible. Et d'ailleurs, ça vous concerne ! » **

**« - Pourquoi ça Hilde ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Parce que ce festival va nous permettre de rassembler des fonds pour acheter les nouveaux uniformes des pom-pom-girl et les maillots pour les joueurs football. »** Commenta Hilde en réponse.

**« - Et pourquoi tu t'occupes de ça Hilde ? Tu n'es pas une pom-pom-girl. »** Dit Duo en regardant à sa sœur.

**« - Pour fouiner. »** Dit Wufei en réponse.

**« - Je ne fouine pas. Et toi, personne ne t'a rien demandé ! »** Fit-elle en s'adressant à Wufei qui se contentait de l'observer sans rien dire. **« - Je le fais pour mes amies. Tu sais déjà que Silvia est là-bas et je lui ai promis de l'aider et de ne pas la laisser seule. »**

**« - Mais pourquoi il faut que je t'accompagne ? »** Demanda à nouveau Duo.

**« - Parce que tu es mon frère ! ! ! Et cette réunion va durer longtemps. Il faut y aller maintenant, elles doivent déjà toutes être réunies. »** Fit-elle en commençant à le pousser vers la sortie. **« - Au revoir les garçons, n'attendez pas Duo. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

**« - Mais Hilde, papa... »** Protesta Duo quand ils furent hors de la cafétéria.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour papa. Nous allons rentrer ensemble et je lui dirai que je t'ai obligé à rester avec moi. » **

**« - Ok, d'accord. »** Fit Duo avec résignation en suivant sa sœur.

Trowa et Wufei regardèrent Hilde et Duo partirent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il y avait beaucoup d'affection entre eux. Trowa se tourna soudainement vers Wufei.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? »** Demanda-t-il tout aussi soudainement.

**« - Parce qu'elle ne me croira pas. »** Répondit Wufei sans réfléchir. Quand il s'en aperçut, il en fut surpris et rougit totalement. **« - Quoi ? Dire quoi à qui ? » **Mais Trowa sourit.

**« - Tu m'as déjà répondu. »** Dit Trowa en se levant de table.

**« - Ou vas-tu ? »** Demanda Wufei en regardant son ami se préparer à partir.

**« - Je rentre chez moi me reposer un peu. Une de mes classes a changé, c'est à dix-neuf heures et je dois y retourner. Tu penses rester ici ? » **

**« - Non. Etant donné que Maxwell a suivi sa sœur à cette joyeuse réunion de pom-pom-girl, je n'ai rien à faire. Donc je vais aller acheter du pop-corn et je regarder un bon film à la télévision. » **

**« - Amuses-toi bien. »** Dit Trowa en saluant son ami.

Cette nuit, le son des maïs explosant dans le micro-onde faisait partie des sons qui s'entendaient souvent dans cette maison isolée. Le son de la télévision et la mélodie d'une chaine stéréo qu'il mettait toujours pour réviser et qui passait en boucle la même chanson, accompagnaient le son des maïs éclatés ainsi que les coups de tonnerres qui annonçaient un orage.

**« - Le pop-corn est déjà prêt. »** Dit Wufei en sortant le plat du micro-onde.

Il alla dans le salon avec le saladier dans les mains, il se saisit de la télécommande avec la main libre et changea complètement le canal en oubliant la stéréo allumée.

**« - Parfait, maintenant je peux regarder un bon film. »** Fit-il en s'asseyant dans le canapé et s'apprêtant à passer une soirée tranquille.

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Chapitre 9, part II

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha

* * *

**

_J'adresse un merci pour les reviews à **Mily-y **; **Merikhemet **; **MimikO **et **Nass**.

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 9**

**DE L'INCONSCIENCE À LA CONSCIENCE. PART II**

Duo marchait avec sa sœur à ses côtés. Il s'était énormément ennuyé et n'arrêtait pas de bâiller. Ils étaient restés jusqu'à vingt heures à cette réunion et ce n'était vraiment pas intéressant de regarder des filles parler de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elles avaient vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour acheter de nouveaux uniformes.

Ils arrivaient maintenant presqu'à leur maison, le ciel s'illuminait par endroit et l'air froid commençait à souffler. Peut-être que cette nuit aussi il allait pleuvoir comme lundi précédent et très probablement ils suspendraient les entraînements.

Hilde était très souriante, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était vraiment dit à cette réunion, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir. Dans ses pensées, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose. Heero ! Depuis hier il ne l'avait pas vu et cela l'étonnait vraiment, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse autant l'étonner. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'il le voyait tous les jours. Il l'étonnait et ça l'étonnait beaucoup.

**« - Duo, je veux que tu participes à la vente aux enchères samedi. »** Dit Hilde en se tournant pour regarder son frère.

**« - Quelle vente aux enchères ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter quoi que se soit. »** Dit Duo en reprenant la marche aux côtés de sa sœur.

**« - Tu ne vas rien acheter, au contraire. Ils vont payer pour toi. »** Dit Hilde en souriant.

**« - Quoi ? ? ? Oublie ça, je ne veux pas participer à cette folie. »** Dit Duo en secouant la tête en signe de refus.

**« - Allez Duo, ça sera amusant. »** Assura Hilde.

**« - Et qui crois-tu qui va vouloir payer pour moi ? »** Interrogea Duo.

**« - Plus que tu ne le crois, il y a beaucoup de filles qui seraient prête à mourir pour t'avoir comme esclave. »** Rigola Hilde.

**« - Esclave ? Tu es folle ? » **

**« - Non. Ca sera le but de cette vente aux enchères. Nous allons vendre les joueurs de Football samedi durant le festival. Les filles paieront pour vous avoir toute la journée et en faisant toute ce qu'elles voudront. Et toi Duo... »** Fit-elle en le regardant.** « - Tu es plus populaire parmi les filles que tu ne le crois ! » **

**« - Mais je ne le crois pas. »** Fit Duo sans comprendre. **« - Ces filles ne savent-elle pas que je suis gay ? »** Demanda-t-il en regardant sa sœur sourire en réponse à ça.

**« - Bien sûr qu'elles le savent. Mais certaines espèrent pouvoir te faire changer de bord. » **

**« - Bon sang, être gay n'est pas de tout repos. »** Dit Duo, gêné par les paroles de sa sœur.

**« - Et tu sais, il y a des filles qui pensent pouvoir réussir. »** Dit-elle en le regardant, tandis qu'ils arrivaient jusqu'à leur maison.

**« - Non, je ne crois pas. »** Dit Duo alors qu'ils arrivaient jusqu'à la porte de leur maison et en tournant la clé pour l'ouvrir. **« - Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne participerais pas à cette folie. Donc elles ne pourront pas voir si elles y arrivent ou pas. »**

**« - DUO ! ! ! » **

Duo et Hilde se tournèrent en direction de la voix qui criait avec colère alors que la lumière s'allumait.

**« - Papa. »** Fit Duo.

**« - Combien de fois je t'ai dit que tu ne dois pas arriver tard ! »** Dit l'homme en s'approchant de Duo, un ceinturon à la main.

**« - Papa, j'étais avec Hilde, j'étais avec elle. »** Dit Duo, la voix tremblante. Mais l'homme ne se tourna même pas vers sa fille qui avait pâlit et qui tremblait de peur totalement muette.

**« - Elle ne va pas te couvrir. »** Dit l'homme en prenant Duo par les longs cheveux de sa tresse en le trainant jusqu'à au milieu de la pièce, et en commençant à frapper son dos avec le ceinturon.

**« - Papa... non… papa… »** Dit Duo en essayant d'éviter les coups que son père lui donnait. Mais il savait que dans sa colère rien de ce qu'il dirait ne le ferait renoncer.

**« - Duo tu dois apprendre la leçon… tu dois l'apprendre… je te corrigerais et le ferai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. »**

L'homme frappait avec fureur le dos de Duo, en faisant que peu à peu le tissu claire du pull qu'il portait devenait rouge du sang qui commençait à couler des blessures. Il le tenait fortement par les cheveux de la nuque, tandis que Duo essayait de tenir ses cheveux pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas plus mal en tirant dessus.

Mais il lui faisait mal. Et il lui faisait très mal.

Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec force pour éviter de pousser un cri de douleur. Pour éviter que Hilde qui était face à lui et observait tout ne s'inquiète encore plus.

Hilde était sous le choc, elle avait vu quelques fois son père frapper son frère. Mais la plupart du temps, elle ne le voyait pas faire, mais maintenant elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que celui qui frappait son frère était son père. Le même homme qui jouait avec eux quand ils étaient enfants, celui qui leur achetait des bonbons et des glaces dans le parc, celui qui leur avait appris à faire de la bicyclette et à nager. Celui qui disait qu'il les protégerait de tous. Il ne pouvait pas être ce même homme qui maintenant causait tant des dommages physique à son frère. Il ne pouvait pas être ce dernier.

**« - Papa sale brute ! ! ! »** Cria Hilde, qui avait l'impression de s'éveiller, essaya d'arrêter le bras de l'homme qui tenait le ceinturon dans la main et le lui fit lâcher. **« - Laisse-le ! ! C'est vrai il était avec moi, je lui ai demandé de rester pour m'accompagner à l'université pour ne pas rentrer toute seule. »** Dit Hilde, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

**« - NE LE COUVRE PAS ! »** Cria l'homme fâché, en dégageant son bras pour frapper Duo avec son poing.

**« - Sors d'ici Hilde, tu ne réussiras pas à le convaincre. »** Dit Duo dans un murmure en mordant à nouveau sa lèvre alors qu'un nouveau coup s'abattait sur son dos.

L'homme leva de nouveau le bras disposé à frapper le natté une fois de plus. Mais Hilde poussa son frère, se mettant devant l'homme et recevant le coup en plein dans le visage.

**« - Ahhhhh. » **

**« - Hilde ! ! »** Cria l'homme en lâchant les cheveux de Duo qui tomba au sol.

La marque rouge du poing de son père commença à apparaître sur le visage pâle de Hilde, elle avait reçu le coup dans l'œil gauche et bientôt, elle aurait un énorme cocard.

Les yeux grand ouverts d'étonnement et en regardant son père depuis le sol, les yeux de Hilde se remplirent de larmes et qui commencèrent peu à peu à couler sur ses joues.

**« - Hilde. »** Dit l'homme avec la voix entrecoupée en essayant de s'approcher d'Hilde toujours au sol.

**« - Ne me touche pas ! ! »** Cria-t-elle en se remettant debout et en ouvrant la porte pour sortir en courant.

**« - Hilde ! ! »** Cria Duo en se remettant debout.

**« - C'était un accident ! ! »** Cria l'homme depuis le seuil de la porte. **« - Revient Hilde ! ! »**

**« - Je la ramènerais papa. »** Dit Duo en passant à côté de son père.

**« - Duo... »** Dit l'homme en regardant le natté sortir en chancelant de la maison, des traces rougeâtres de sang dans le dos.

Des éclairs illuminaient le ciel et les branches des arbres bougeaient sous la brise hivernale. Avec l'air froid sur son dos, Duo essayait à tout prix de rattraper Hilde.

* * *

Trowa marchait direction à l'arrêt d'autobus, le cours s'était terminé depuis quelques minutes et il se sentait quelque peu fatigué. Il n'arrêtait pas de bâiller, il avait sommeil et espérait que l'autobus qu'il le mènerait jusqu'à sa maison ne tarderait pas trop à arriver.

Mais il commençait maintenant à pleuvoir et l'air froid qui soufflait devenait encore plus insoutenable. Mais pourquoi avait-il laissé son blouson dans son casier avant de partir ? Mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre car il ne voulait pas retourner à l'université pour le prendre. Il se contenta alors de resserrer ses bras autour de lui et de prier pour que la pluie ne se mette pas à tomber plus fort.

Heero était dans la voiture de Quatre, l'entraineur Treize les avait fait travailler plus que la normale. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et endoloris, apparemment, leur entraineur était fâché et avait décidé de décharger sa colère sur ses joueurs.

**« - J'ai mal aux jambes. » **Se plaignit Quatre à Heero qui regardait le paysage par la fenêtre. **« - Je crois que le coach a fait fort aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Hn. »** Fut la seule réponse de Heero. Quatre savait que Heero devait être fatigué comme lui, mais il ne montrait aucun signe. **« - C'est Trowa. » **

Le regard de Quatre se posa de l'autre côté de l'avenue en direction du regard de Heero. Effectivement Trowa marchait de manière lente, encore loin d'eux, sur le trottoir de l'avenue en direction de l'arrêt d'autobus.

**« - Tu vas t'arrêter ? »** Demanda Heero en regardant le blond qui rougit devant la question du capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire. »** Dit Quatre, mais toutefois il commençait à ralentir. **« - Trowa et moi avons eu une discussion légèrement forte et je crois qu'il ne veut pas me voir. »** Commenta Quatre.

**« - Il pleut et il fait froid. Je crois que c'est une bonne occasion pour que tu te réconcilies avec lui en le ramenant chez lui. »**

Quatre le regarda, surpris. **« - Tu crois ? »** Demanda-t-il avec une once d'espoir dans la voix.

**« - Oui. »** Dit Heero, alors que Quatre s'arrêtait à côté de Trowa. **« - Je sors. »** Offrit Heero.

**« - Merci Heero. » **

Trowa vit une voiture s'arrêter à côté de lui, mais n'y accorda pas d'importance et continua à marcher. Il avait froid et la pluie commençait à le tremper, bien qu'elle n'était pas très forte, cette petite pluie commençait à mouiller complètement le pull qu'il portait.

**« - Trowa. »** Trowa se retournant en entendant quelqu'un l'appelait et fut surpris de croiser une paire d'yeux bleu cobalt qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter.

**« - Heero ? »** Fit-il, surpris. Si Heero était dans cette voiture rouge, cela voulait dire que le propriétaire était Quatre. Il baissa les yeux vers la fenêtre et put voir Quatre qui observait droit devant lui en serrant avec force le volant.

**« - Tu veux que nous t'emmenions ? » **

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » **

**« - Il est tard. »** Dit Heero**. « - Il pleut et il fait froid. De plus, tu n'es presque pas couvert. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux que nous te déposions ? »** Commenta Heero.

**« - Tu veux voir Duo. »** Affirma Trowa en commençant à comprendre l'insistance de Heero pour le porter. Il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la scène du baiser.

**« - Peut-être. »** Fut tout ce que répondit Heero.

**« - Très bien. »** Dit Trowa en s'avançant vers la voiture.

Heero alla alors s'asseoir à l'arrière, laissant Trowa s'installer à côté de Quatre.

Quatre se sentit nerveux en voyant que Trowa s'était assis sur le siège avant et bouclait la ceinture de sécurité, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Depuis lundi qu'il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'avait pas revu. Il avait marqué plusieurs fois à sa maison, mais à des peines et il donnait le ton et l'accrochait.

**« - Bonsoir Quatre. »** Fit alors Trowa et le blond lui jeta un petit coup d'œil avant de répondre.

**« - Bon… bonsoir Trowa. »** Fit-il nerveusement et totalement rouge en mettant en marche la voiture.

Heero continuait à regarder distraitement par la fenêtre. Trowa avait eu raison en disant qu'il voulait voir Duo. Mais pourquoi cherchait-il un prétexte pour le voir ? Il pouvait aller le chercher à son université ou aller chez lui et se cacher de son père pour le voir comme il l'avait fait une fois quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait pour ses examens. Ses examens. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas aidé pour son prochain examen. S'il ne le réussissait pas il n'y aurait pas d'espoir qu'ils gagnent contre Roquefeller et ils ne se feraient pas face lors de la finale.

Peut-être que c'était le mieux.

Trowa restait dans un silence tendu, il n'osait pas regarder Quatre. Il se sentait nerveux d'être à seulement quelques centimètres du blond. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour mettre ses sentiments en ordre. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Quatre mais il n'était pas prêt à se l'admettre à lui-même, encore moins pour le lui dire à lui.

Et que penserait sa sœur en l'apprenant ?

Il se fichait un peu de ce que penseraient les autres personnes, de ce que penseraient ses compagnons d'équipe, de ses enseignants ou compagnons d'école. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était ce que penserait Catherine. Elle, la seule personne qui le ferait souffrir en le rejetant.

* * *

Hilde courait sans direction. Elle s'était enfuie de sa maison avec crainte, n'ayant pas reconnu l'homme qui l'avait frappé comme étant son père. Il arriva en courant jusqu'au lieu qu'elle considérait le plus sûr après sa maison. Elle était devant la maison qui faisait face à celle de sa grand-mère, elle monta en courant les marches et elle frappa avec force et désespérément sans obtenir de réponse. Il n'y avait pas de voiture devant le garage et les lumières à l'intérieur étaient éteintes. Non, ni Trowa ni Catherine n'étaient rentrés.

Sans savoir elle pouvait aller, elle continua à courir dans le sens contraire. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chez Silvia parce que comme elle et le reste des pom-pom-girl, elles étaient à la réunion et ne serait certainement pas rentré chez elles. C'était le motif pour lequel elle avait demandé à Duo de l'accompagner. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer avec Silvia et elle ne voulait pas non plus rentrer toute seule.

Le froid et la pluie la faisait trembler. Elle ne portait pas de pull pouvant la réchauffer et la fine chemine qu'elle avait ne la protégeait pas beaucoup du froid.

Son visage lui brûlait, à l'endroit du coup. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de se rappeler de la personne qu'il le lui avait donné. Est-ce que c'était ce que devait supporter Duo entre les mains de son père ? Elle savait maintenant que son frère était fort et courageux pour supporter seul cette douleur aussi intense parce qu'elle n'osait pas intervenir par peur.

Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle allait, elle ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui la regardait avec surprise et qui s'écartait à son passage. Elle ne savait pas où aller ni ou elle était maintenant. Elle était totalement trempée et tremblait de froid. Elle leva les yeux et commença à reconnaître le lieu, elle savait où elle était, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses pieds l'avaient portée jusqu'à là ? Mais cela n'importait pas. Elle monta en courant les escaliers du perron et frappa à la porte avec force.

Les coups étaient forts et avec désespéré, ça donnait l'impression qu'ils allaient enfoncer la porte ainsi. Qui pouvait bien venir l'ennuyer à cette heure ?

**« - Bon sang ! »** Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Mais en sentant le corps froid d'une fille se collait à lui, il s'interrompit brusquement.

**« - S'il te plaît Wufei, ne me crie pas dessus, ne me renvoie pas d'ici, je ne sais pas où aller, laisse-moi rester. »** Dit Hilde entre deux sanglots.

**« - Mais Schbeiker… »** Dit Wufei sans comprendre.

**« - S'il te plaît ! ! … »** Répéta-t-elle à nouveau en resserrant ses bras dans son dos dans une forte étreinte.

Wufei sentit la peur dans les mots de Hilde, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais la fille tremblait non seulement de froid, mais elle tremblait aussi de peur.

Il tenait toujours dans sa main la poignée de la porte, tandis que Hilde enserrait son corps de manière tremblante. Mais peu à peu il remonta les bras pour répondre à cette étreinte. Il la conduit doucement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, en refermant la porte derrière eux. La première chose qu'elle avait besoin c'était de changer de vêtement pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe malade, ensuite il essaierait de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que Hilde arrive dans cet état jusqu'à sa maison.

* * *

Quatre arrêta sa voiture face à la maison de Trowa, ils n'avaient prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'université. Et Trowa descendit de voiture en lançant un sec "merci" pour l'avoir porté.

Quatre se sentait triste, Trowa ne l'avait pas regardé yeux et l'avait sentit très froid avec lui. Est-ce que Trowa le haïssait maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'aimait ?

Heero changea à nouveau de place dès que Trowa descendit de la voiture et depuis le porche de sa maison, encore dans la pénombre, Trowa se contenta de les regarder partir sans rien dire.

Duo était allé à la maison de Trowa, mais en la trouvant fermée il était retourné sur ses pas en essayant de se rappeler des autres amies qu'avait Hilde dans le voisinage. Mais la pluie et le froid qu'il sentait le glaçait jusqu'aux os. La buée qui sortait de sa bouche était comme s'il fumait. De plus, la douleur des coups dans son dos s'avérait déjà insupportable et l'empêchait de marcher plus rapidement.

Quatre avait fait un léger détour. Il avait entendu ce que Trowa avait dit à Heero en ce qui concernait Duo et sans rien en dire, il avait décidé de passer devant sa maison.

La maison de Duo n'avait que le salon d'allumé et la lumière du porche. Mais on ne voyait aucun mouvement à l'intérieur ou hors de cette dernière. Sûrement qu'à cette heure, Duo devait être dans sa chambre en train d'étudier pour son examen qu'il avait jeudi prochain.

Le regard de Heero suivit avec attention la maison sans voir aucun mouvement et en se rendant compte qu'il ne voyait pas Duo par les fenêtres, il dévia le regard de l'autre côté de la fenêtre alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la rue où vivait le natté.

**« - Stop Quatre. »** Ordonna Heero en faisant que Quatre arrête la voiture de façon soudaine sans comprendre l'urgence dans la voix de Heero.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question. Heero descendit de la voiture en courant, tandis que Quatre éteignait les phares et descendait avec un parapluie en main pour voir où se dirigeait Heero.

**« - Duo ! » **

Duo sentit quelqu'un le prendre par les épaules. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer deux yeux cobalt qui le regardaient avec préoccupation. Il eut un petit sourire, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient en le voyant.

**« - Heero. »** Dit-il faiblement tandis qu'il s'écartait de lui, mais Heero l'arrêta.

**« - Duo, qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ? »** Demanda Heero en plaçant le bras du natté sur ses épaules et en le soutenant par la taille pour éviter qu'il tombe.

**« - Hilde ! Je dois chercher ma sœur. »** Murmura Duo en essayant de marcher avec l'aide de Heero.

Heero vit le dos du natté et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

**« - Pas dans cet état. »** Dit Heero avec voix colérique tandis qu'il voyait Quatre s'approchait.

**« - Mais ma sœur… » **

**« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur, Duo ? »** Demanda Quatre en voyant Duo en mauvais état.

**« - S'il te plaît Quatre, pourrais-tu nous emmener chez moi ? »** Demanda Heero en portant Duo avec lui.

**« - Bien sûr Heero. » **

**« - Non, Heero. Je dois retrouver Hilde. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur Duo ? »** Demanda Quatre en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour que Duo entre. Mais quand Heero lâcha Duo pour qu'il puisse s'installer dans la voiture, Quatre put voir le sang sur la chemise de Duo. **« - Mon dieu Duo, que s'est-il passé ? »** Duo se contenta de lui sourire tristement.

**« - Entre dedans Duo. »** Dit Heero. Duo obéit sans protester.

Quatre se sentit nerveux en voyant le sang sur le dos de Duo. Qui lui avait causé ces blessures ? Ou était-ce seulement de la peinture ? Mais si était ça, pourquoi Heero était-il monté à l'arrière pour l'aider sans toucher son dos ?

Nerveusement il remonta également dans la voiture en oubliant la question qu'il avait posé sur sa sœur et conduisit silencieusement jusqu'à l'appartement de Heero.

Duo se coucha sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Quatre, il était sur le côté et avait la tête sur les jambes de Heero. Heero profitait de l'occasion pour vérifier ses blessures, elles ne paraissaient pas aussi graves comme celles qu'il avait vu quand il était chez Trowa.

Les joues de Duo étaient brûlantes, il se sentait très nerveux d'être aussi près de Heero, d'avoir ses bras et sa tête sur ses jambes. Il avait la nécessité de le toucher, mais il devait se contenir. Son principal objectif devait être de retrouver Hilde.

**« - Heero je dois chercher Hilde. »** Fit Duo dans un murmure.

**« - Il ne faut pas rester dehors avec un temps aussi froid. Quatre pourra la chercher. »** Répondit Heero sur le même ton.

**« - Il ne saura pas où aller ! »** Dit-il à haute voix.

**« - Quatre. »** Fit Heero en élevant la voix pour que le blond l'entende.

**« - Oui Heero ? » **

**« - Après m'avoir laissé à mon appartement, pourras-tu aller à nouveau chercher Trowa pour que vous cherchiez la sœur de Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Bien sûr que oui, j'irais avec Trowa et nous la chercherons tous les deux pour toi, Duo. »** Fit Quatre en essayant de tranquilliser le natté.

**« - Mais c'est ma sœur, vous n'avez pas à vous déranger. »** Dit Duo en s'élevant un peu pour regarder Quatre.

**« - Remets-toi à ta place. »** Ordonna Heero en faisant s'abaisser Duo.

**« - Ce n'est pas un ennui Duo. Je t'assure. Je suppose que Trowa saura où la chercher. » **

**« - Oui, il doit avoir une certaine idée. » **

La voiture de Quatre s'arrêta face au bâtiment de Heero. Dès que le portier vit que quelqu'un descendait, il sortit avec un parapluie en main pour les recevoir. Mais en voyant que Heero descendait de la voiture en aidant Duo et que leur chemise était couverte de sang, il s'inquiéta.

**« - Mon dieu Monsieur Yuy qu'est-il arrivé à monsieur Maxwell ? »** Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte que les trois rentrent dans le bâtiment.

**« - Une tentative d'agression. »** Dit Heero sans regarder le portier. Quatre se contenta d'observer Heero, il était clair pour lui qu'il mentait. Qu'était-il réellement arrivé à Duo ?

**« - J'appelle l'ascenseur. »** Fit le portier en allant appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et ce dernier ouvrit presque immédiatement ses portes.

Heero, Quatre et Duo entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent. Duo laissa échapper un petit rire.

**« - Pauvre homme, maintenant il ne voudra plus sortir dans la rue avec ce que tu lui as dit Heero. » **

**« - Tu aurais préféré la vérité ? »** Dit Heero froidement en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. Duo leva la tête pour le regarder, mais Heero regardait droit devant lui. Il pouvait remarquer ses mâchoires serrées, il était en colère.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et ils sortirent. Quatre prit les clés que Heero lui donna et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

Heero emmena Duo jusqu'à sa chambre et l'assit sur le lit tandis que Quatre les suivait.

**« - Que s'est-il passé Duo ? »** Demanda Quatre alors que Heero disparaissait dans la salle de bain.

**« - Une leçon. »** Fit Duo sans le regarder dans les yeux. **« - Une leçon que jamais je ne vais apprendre parce que je serai toujours gay. »** Quatre fut perdu.

**« - Je fais couler un bain. Tu dois te réchauffer pour que tu n'attrape pas froid. Je vais aller te chercher d'autres vêtements. Tu peux y aller. »** Dit Heero.

**« - Merci Heero. Mais je veux d'abord retrouver ma sœur. Papa est inquiet et je dois rentrer avec elle. » **

Heero marcha jusqu'à Duo et s'arrêta face à lui. Duo leva les yeux et se heurte à un regard cobalt brillant de colère. Il prit fortement par les épaules pour le lever.

**« - Tu ne vas pas retourner chez toi. Du moins pour ce soir.** **»** Duo resta silencieux, regardant les yeux glacial de son vis-à-vis. **« - Va dans la salle de bain maintenant. Trowa et Quatre trouveront ta sœur. Ou bien n'as-tu pas confiance en eux ? » **

**« - Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en eux ! » **

**« - Alors laisse-les faire. Tu dois faire attention à tes blessures. » **

**« - Très bien mais ne t'énerve pas. »** Dit Duo en marchant lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Heero tourna son regard vers Quatre qui le regardait, surpris de sa réaction.

**« - Je ne comprends pas. »** Fit-il.

**« - Il n'y a rien à comprendre Quatre. Peux-tu seulement aller chercher sa sœur ? »** Demanda-t-il. Quatre acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement**. « - Autre chose Quatre. Garde ton portable allumé pour que je puisse communiquer avec toi. » **

**« - Très bien Heero. » **

**« - Je te remercie Quatre. »**

Quatre sortit nerveusement de l'appartement de Heero. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais sa nervosité avait augmenté en ayant assuré qu'il irait chercher Trowa. Comment serait-il reçu par le jeune homme aux yeux verts ? Le croirait-il réellement ? Ou penserait-il qu'aller chercher la sœur de Duo ne serait qu'un prétexte pour le voir ?

* * *

Hilde était assisse sur une des chaises de la cuisine sans avoir le courage de lever les yeux vers Wufei qui préparait du café. Wufei lui avait prêté des vêtements qu'elle portait maintenant, mais le froid ne disparaissait pas encore de son corps. Elle continuait à sangloter de manière plus calme.

Elle vit une tasse de café fumante se poser face à elle. Mais elle ne voulait toujours pas lever les yeux. Elle savait que le coup lui avait fait une marque, elle avait pu le voir tandis qu'elle se changeait dans la chambre de Wufei.

**« - Pourquoi ? »** Demande Wufei en s'asseyant sur la table et regardant le corps tremblant en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue se réfugier chez lui alors qu'elle était supposée ne pas le supporter.

**« - … »** Mais Hilde ne dit rien, se contenta de prendre une gorgée de café de la tasse qu'elle avait entre ses mains, dans l'intention de se réchauffer un peu.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir dans cet état. Depuis qu'il l'a connaissait elle avait été rude avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas maintenant la voir fragile, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'il connaissait.

**« - Tu t'es disputé avec ton frère et tu t'es enfui de chez toi ? »** Demanda Wufei en sautant de la table et s'arrêtant face à elle.

**« - … »** Mais Hilde resta à nouveau silencieuse, elle paraissait ne pas l'avoir entendue.

**« - Je vais devoir tenter de deviner toute la nuit ? »** Demanda Wufei d'un ton colérique. **« - Parce que je peux penser que tu es venu jusqu'ici parce que tu veux me séduire. »** Fit-il, pensant que la provoquer la ferait réagir. Mais Hilde resta plongée dans son mutisme sans changer de son position.

Wufei se baissa pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il fit glisser sa main pour lui lever le menton et pouvoir la regarder. C'est alors qu'il le vit.

**« - Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda-t-il, surpris en voyant l'œil au beure noir.

La seule réponse qu'il eut, se fut deux bras autour de son cou tandis qu'elle se jetait sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva au sol avec Hilde en pleur dans ses bras. Wufei écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant le corps de Hilde sur lui.

**« - Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a frappé ? »** Mais il n'obtint aucune autre réponse que des pleurs.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était bien d'avoir ce corps petit et mince entre ses bras. Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et qui c'était.

* * *

Quatre descendit de voiture nerveusement. Il voyait que la lumière était allumée, mais que la voiture de Catherine n'était pas encore dans le garage. Il monta les marches du perron et sonna, attendant que Trowa ouvre.

Sans demander qui c'était, Trowa ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec surprise Quatre sur le seuil de cette dernière.

**« - Tro… Trowa, je… » **

**« - Quatre ce n'est pas une heure pour se voir. Tu devrais déjà être chez toi. »** Fit Trowa en interrompant Quatre.

**« - Je sais, je sais. Seulement nous avons trouvé Duo et il était blessé et… » **

**« - Duo est blessé ? »** Fit Trowa surpris. **« - Où est-il Quatre ? »** Demanda-t-il préoccupé en prenant Quatre par les épaules.

**« - Chez Heero. »** Dit Quatre sans comprendre. **« - Je les ai emmené là-bas. » **

**« - Ils t'ont demandé de venir me chercher ? » **

**« - N… non. » **

**« - Alors que fais-tu ici ? » **

**« - La sœur de Duo s'est enfuie de la maison et ils m'ont demandé de la chercher avec toi. » **

**« - Hilde s'est enfui ? Pourquoi ? » **

**« - Je n'en ai aucune idée Trowa. Qui est responsable des blessures Duo dans le dos ? »** Demanda-t-il, sentant que Trowa était au courant de quelque chose.

Trowa alla prendre un manteau sec et les clés de chez lui avant d'éteindre les lumières pour sortir de sa maison en compagnie du blond. Il avait une légère idée de ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Généralement Duo ne sortait pas de chez lui après que son père l'ait frappé, mais si Hilde s'était enfuie, peut-être qu'il s'était passé ce que Duo craignait tant. Son père l'avait aussi frappée.

**« - Allons-y Quatre. »** Fit Trowa sans répondre à la question de Quatre.

Mais Quatre était suprêmement nerveux. Il essaya de mettre la clé dans le démarreur mais ses mains tremblait trop, il était inquiet à cause de tout ça. Heero avait mentionné le père de Duo et ce dernier avait mentionné une leçon à propos de son homosexualité. Est-ce que le père frappait son fils parce qu'il était gay ? Il rappelait maintenant les mots que Trowa lui avait dit une fois sur Duo. Il lui avait dit que Duo était celui qui avait le moins de motif pour sourire.

**« - Tout va bien ? »** Demanda Trowa en voyant que le blond n'arrivait pas à mettre la clé pour démarrer la voiture.

**« - Je suis désolé Trowa. »** Dit Quatre en baissant les yeux. **« - Je suis trop nerveux. »**

**« - Donne-moi les clés, je vais conduire. »** Quatre lui tendit les clés sans protester, tandis qu'ils changeaient de place.

**« - Sais-tu où chercher ? »** Demanda Quatre à Trowa.

**« - Nous commencerons par ses amies. Si elles ne savent pas où elle peut être, alors moi non plus. » **

Heero déconnecta le câble téléphonique qu'il unissait à son ordinateur avec le réseau de l'école et relia un appareil téléphonique qu'il gardait dans le placard avec ses affaires. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'appartement, il avait décidé de retirer l'appareil, parce qu'il n'attendait d'appels de personne et il n'avait pas besoin d'appeler non plus. Il utilisait seulement le câble de la ligne pour aller sur internet et faire ses devoirs.

Il décrocha l'appareil et composa rapidement le numéro de Quatre.

**« - Quatre ? » **

**« - Oui Heero. Tu appelles d'un téléphone public ? » **

**« - Non, depuis mon appartement. » **

**« - Tu as le téléphone ? » **

**« - Oui. J'ai toujours eu le téléphone, seulement jusqu'à maintenant, il était débranché. Vous avez trouvés la sœur de Duo ? » **

**« - Nous sommes allés chez trois amis à elle. Mais les filles ne l'ont pas vu. Trowa pense qu'elle a pu aller autre part. » **

**« - J'ai une idée. »** Fit alors la voix de Trowa à Quatre à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**« - Dès que vous la trouvez, prévenez-moi. » **

**« - Je vais te mettre dans mes contacts Heero, et je te tiendrais au courant. » **

**« - Ok. Mais ne prévient pas le père de Duo. Je le ferai dès qu'elle sera retrouvée. Je garderais le téléphone à portée de main jusqu'à ton appel. » **

**« - Très bien Heero. Je t'appellerai dès que nous saurons quelque chose. »**

Heero raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Duo était à l'intérieur depuis bien trop longtemps. Et il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir sortir. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa.

**« - Duo, tout va bien ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - N… non. »** Put-il entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Heero ouvrit la porte à cette réponse. Il s'attendait à le voir au sol, en sang ou pire. Mais Duo était assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, totalement habillé, le regard fixé sur le sol.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui. **« - Tu devrais déjà être dans l'eau. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu restes avec ses vêtements mouillés. »**

**« - Je m'en fiche. Je dois chercher ma sœur Heero. Papa fait ça pour me protéger. »** Dit-il en le regardant tristement.

**« - Ton père. »** Répéta Heero avec colère.

**« - C'était un accident, il ne voulait pas la frapper. »** Dit-il en essayant de le défendre.

**« - Et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait maintenant ? »** Fit Heero en s'approchant de lui et en commençant à lui déboutonner la chemise pour la lui retirer.

**« - Heero ? … »** Dit Duo en prenant ses mains pour éviter qu'il la lui enlève.

Bien qu'il ait froid en étant mouillé, la chaleur qui émanait des mains de Heero le brula à ce seul contact. Sans pouvoir retirer ses mains de celles de Heero il leva le regard vers lui, alarmé.

**« - Tu vas m'obéir. Tu vas changer de vêtement avant de tomber malade. Et si tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire, je le ferai pour toi. »** Dit-il en finissant de la déboutonner et la lui enlevant sans que le natté n'oppose de résistance.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi près du corps du natté. Il émanait de lui un arôme exquis, un arôme qu'il sentait depuis qu'il était dans la voiture avec lui et ça commençait à l'enivrer. Il pouvait perdre conscience avec cet arôme, comme si c'était le meilleur des vins.

Sans détacher son regard de celui violine, il laissa glisser de façon lente sa main jusqu'à la braguette du pantalon pour le lui retirer. La couleur sur les joues blanches du natté vira d'un ton rosé à une couleur cramoisie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi commençait-il à sentir comme un courant lui parcourir le corps ? Pourquoi commençait-il à sentir quelque chose se réveillait au niveau de son entrejambe tandis qu'une chaleur indescriptible lui parcourait le corps ?

**« - Attend Heero je vais le faire. »** Dit Duo en arrêtant les mains de Heero dans leur tâche.

**« - Très bien, je vais t'emmener des vêtements secs. »** Dit précipitamment Heero en faisant demi-tour et en sortant de la salle de bain.

Duo observa Heero sortir de la salle de bain, il se sentait énormément excité d'avoir été aussi près de lui. Il avait pu voir dans le regard du capitaine d'Oz une lueur légèrement semblable à du désir. Etait-ce seulement son imagination ?

Mais ce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas c'était son excitation latente sous la toile lourde du pantalon. Heero s'était-il rendu compte de cela ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il était presque enfui de la pièce ?

Heero était sorti de la salle de bain totalement échauffé. Il avait besoin que quelque chose le refroidisse très rapidement. Il n'allait pas laisser le natté sortir de son appartement blessé comme il était et cela signifiait qu'il devrait dormir dans son lit. Il ne pensait pas le faire dormir au sol ou sur le canapé dans lequel il ne rentrerait pas.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui pourrait le refroidir. Ses pensées commençaient à se remplir d'images des livres du natté et cela ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour voir si le froid de la nuit l'aidait dans quelque chose pour calmer l'excitation qu'il avait commencé à ressentir depuis que le natté était avec lui dans la voiture de Quatre.

Il avait senti ses mains chaudes sur ses jambes. Ça avait été une erreur terrible de l'avoir fait entrer dans la voiture et l'avoir obliger à s'allonger sur le côté pour éviter qu'il se blesse encore plus le dos. Une autre erreur terrible avait été de lever son pull pour voir ses blessures. Il n'avait pas pu éviter de se rappeler de lui seulement habillé d'un boxer sur le lit de Trowa.

Pourquoi pensait-il à tout cela avec un homme ? Etait-ce par que Duo l'attirait ?

Oui.

C'était la réponse et son excitation la lui confirmait.

* * *

Wufei caressait doucement les courts cheveux de la brune qui continuait à pleurer mais de manière plus calme contre sa poitrine encore sur le sol de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas toujours pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état ? Que s'était-il passé ? Dès qu'il saurait l'identité de celui qui l'a frappé, il irait lui dire sa façon de penser.

**« - Je dois poser quelque chose sur cet œil, avant qu'il ne gonfle davantage. »** Dit Wufei en écartant Hilde de sa poitrine, mouillé de ses larmes.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle. Il espérait seulement que demain à l'école elle ne l'énerverait pas et lui jetterait à la figure tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais cela n'était pas important pour le moment, il se comportait comme tout gentleman. Il n'allait pas profiter de sa faiblesse et il se contentait de la serrer contre lui pour la réconforter. Finalement, elle finit par le remercier.

**« - Enfin un sourire. »** Fit Wufei en la regardant alors qu'il revenait vers elle avec quelque chose dans la main.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda-t-elle un peu plus calmement en regardant ce que Wufei avait dans les mains.

**« - Ce sont les légumes congelés que je devais manger demain. C'était mon repas. »** Dit-il en posant doucement la poche sur l'œil de Hilde.

**« - Je suis désolée Wufei, je n'aurais pas du venir te déranger. »** Dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du chinois qui maintenait toujours la poche sur l'œil.

C'était différent, elle lui souriait de manière douce et s'était excusée auprès de lui en lui prenant la main. Pourquoi sentait-il son visage le brûler ? Il enleva sa main de manière brusque.

**« - Il n'y a pas de problème. »** Fit-il en détournant le regard. **« - Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda-t-il à nouveau en regardant la brune. **« - Qui est l'idiot qui t'a frappé ? Et si jamais il s'agit de ton frère, je vais le... » **

**« - C'est mon père. »** Dit-elle en fermant le seul œil visible.

Wufei resta silencieux en l'entendant. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme qui paraissait bien s'occuper d'elle et qui avait l'air de l'adorer puisse la frapper. Il commençait à sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Qui avait-elle fait pour que son père la frappe de cette manière ?

**« - Mais qu'as-tu fait ? »** Demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir sa fureur. Hilde ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

**« - Rien ! Duo était resté toute la soirée avec moi, je… je… » **

**« - Tu quoi ? » **

**« - Je me suis mise devant lui pour que papa arrête de le frapper. »** Dit-elle en retirant la poche de son œil et se couvrant le visage de ses mains tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

**« - Tu… » **

Mais des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent. Hilde cessa de pleurer pour regarder avec surprise Wufei marchait jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir.

**« - Quoi encore ? »** Fit-il en ouvrant la porte, mais il s'interrompit à nouveau quand alors qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un entra en coup de vent.

**« - Est-elle ici ? » **

Wufei le regarda sans comprendre alors que Trowa balayait la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelqu'un.

**« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici et avec l'espion en plus ? »** Dit-il en indiquant Quatre qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte sans oser entrer.

**« - Je t'ai demandé si elle était ici ? »** Dit à nouveau Trowa sans répondre à sa question.

**« - Qui cherches-tu chez moi à cette heure-ci ? »** Demanda Wufei en sachant à l'avance qu'il cherchait Hilde.

**« - Tu dois savoir qui je cherche Wufei. Il ne reste que toi dans la liste. »** Dit-il en le regardant, et en parcourant sa chemise de haut en bas. **« - Si tu ne me dis pas où elle est, je chercherais moi-même. »** Dit-il en se détournant pour se diriger vers la chambre mais Wufei l'empêcha d'approcher.

**« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le capitaine de l'équipe que tu peux venir ici et fouiller ma maison. »** Déclara Wufei.

**« - Si tu ne veux pas que je me mette à crier, dis-lui de venir avec moi. Je ne la laisserais pas rester ici. » **

**« - Comment sais-tu qu'elle est ici ? »** Demanda Wufei.

**« - A cause de ton attitude. Et aussi parce que ta chemise est souillée de maquillage. Ou bien vas-tu me faire croire que tu t'amuses à te maquiller ? »** Dit-il en indiquant sa chemise. **« - Je sais qu'elle est venue ici. » **

**« - Oui, elle est ici. »** Confessa Wufei. **« - Mais elle ne veut pas rentrer chez elle. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle y retourne. »**

**« - Je ne vais pas la laisser. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas la laisser ici. »** Dit Trowa d'un ton conciliateur.

**« - Pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que je vais lui faire quelque chose ? » **

**« - Tu es amoureux d'elle. Je ne peux pas la laisser rester là. » **

**« - Je ne… je ne… je ne suis pas… »** Balbutia Wufei nerveusement sans pouvoir compléter la phrase.

**« - Si tu l'es et ne le nies pas. »** Assura Trowa.

**« - Non. » **

**« - Hilde ! ! »** Cria Trowa faisant sursauter Hilde de sa chaise. **« - Viens avec moi. Duo est très inquiet. Si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, nous irons chez moi, mais tu ne resteras pas avec Wufei. »**

**« - Je suis là Trowa. »** Dit Hilde en apparaissant sur le seuil de la cuisine alors que Trowa et Wufei se tournèrent vers elle.

**« - Laisse-moi t'examiner. »** Dit Trowa en passant à côté de Wufei qui se contenta de regarder Hilde rentrer à nouveau dans la cuisine suivit de Trowa.

Quatre observa avec surprise l'œil au beurre noir de la sœur de Duo. Que c'était-il donc passé pour qu'ils partent dans cet état de la maison de leur père ? Duo avec des coups dans le dos et sa sœur avec une blessure au visage.

Wufei regarda alors le blond qui était encore sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Il faisait froid dehors et le garçon n'était pas très couvert pour un tel temps.

**« - Pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? »** Demanda Wufei en s'approchant du blond pour fermer la porte. **« - Allons regarder la télévision en attendant. J'espère pouvoir voir la fin du film, parce qu'avec tout ce vacarme, je n'ai pas pu le suivre. »**

Quatre sourit au chinois. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il pouvait être sympathique quand il le voulait.

* * *

Heero frappa à nouveau à la porte de la salle de bain une fois que l'excitation qu'il ressentait pour le natté se soit calmée. Il portait un pyjama dans ses mains pour le natté. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser la chemise de cette dernière à cause de ses blessures.

**« - Je t'ai apporté un pyjama. Tu dormiras dans le lit. »** Dit Heero sans lever les yeux vers Duo qui était dans la baignoire. Apparemment il avait finalement décidé de le prendre ce bain.

**« - Où dormiras-tu ?** **» **Demanda Duo en regardant Heero qui ne le regardait pas.

**« - Je dois étudier, j'ai un examen demain. Donc il n'y a pas problème si je ne dors pas. » **

**« - Mais Heero… » **

**« - J'attendrais l'appel de Quatre, pendant que tu dormiras. » **

**« - Heero… » **

**« - Je t'attends dehors. » **

Duo sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, seulement vêtu du bas du pyjama. Il avait les cheveux libres rassemblés sur une de ses épaules pour éviter qu'ils ne frôlent son dos et se collent à ses blessures.

Heero était assit sur un côté du lit avec un livre dans les mains. Il était suprêmement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Duo s'avança silencieusement sur le tapis pour arrêter à côté de lui. En sentant que quelqu'un l'observait Heero leva les yeux pour croiser les yeux violets envoutant de Duo.

**« - Ils ont trouvé Hilde ? »** Demanda Duo en regardant Heero.

**« - Quatre n'a pas encore appelé. »** Fit Heero. Duo tourna le regard vers l'appareil téléphonique que Heero avait posé sur le bureau, près de lui.

**« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais le téléphone. » **

**« - Comme je ne l'utilise pas, il est débranché. » **

Le regard cobalt de Heero commença à parcourir le torse blanc du natté tandis que ce dernier avait le regard perdu sur le téléphone. Il avait pensé qu'être plongé dans ses études l'aiderait à oublier que le natté était ici et bientôt dans son lit. Mais en le voyant maintenant devant lui, ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama et le torse blanc, il se sentait légèrement agité. La lecture n'allait l'aider en rien, donc il posa le livre pour lui parler à nouveau.

**« - Tu peux t'installer de l'autre côté du lit. Je dois étudier. J'espère que la lumière ne t'empêchera pas de dormir. »** Duo leva les yeux vers lui, tandis que ses joues se coloraient légèrement.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais dormir. »** Dit Duo en le regardant.

**« - Moi non plus. »** Dit Heero sans réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Le regard de Duo se fixa avec surprise sur le visage de Heero.

**« - Hein ? »** Dit Duo sans comprendre la dernière phrase.

**« - Je ne crois pas que je pourrais dormir tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelle de ta sœur. »** Se dépêcha-t-il de clarifier. **« - Reposes-toi. »** Fit Heero en lui indiquant la place libre sur le lit.

**« - O... Oui. »** Dit Duo nerveusement.

Duo passa de l'autre côté du lit. S'il s'était senti nerveux la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le lit de Heero quand il avait vu ses blessures la première fois, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il était tard, il pleuvait et il faisait et le regard cobalt de Heero sur son corps ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Duo était couché sur le lit en étendant ses cheveux humide sur l'oreiller, et tournant le dos à Heero.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas séparer son regard du corps du quaterback du Lotus-Blanc ? Il avait besoin de penser à quelque chose, mais il n'y réussissait pas. Il avait seulement dans son esprit les images fournies par les romans du natté.

**« - C'est pour être arrivé tard. »** Dit soudainement Duo sans le regarder, sortant Heero de ses pensées.

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit-il, ne comprenant pas les paroles du natté.

**« - Tout à l'heure tu as demandé pourquoi mon père m'avait frappé. C'est parce que je suis rentré tard. » **

**« - Mais il n'y avait pas de match aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu es rentré tard ? » **

**« - Pour accompagner Hilde à une réunion avec ses amies. Elle pensait qu'en arrivant ensemble et en disant à papa que j'étais avec elle, ça serait suffisant. » **

**« - Mais ça ne l'a pas été. » **

**« - Non. »** Dit Duo en fermant les yeux avec tristesse.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant le contact tiède de la main de Heero sur son épaule. Il supposait que ce touché sur l'épaule était pour lui donner du courage, mais ce contact tiède le faisait réagir. Cela allait être une nuit très éprouvante, il en était certain.

**« - Heero. »** Fit Duo en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mais le téléphone sonna, les faisant se tourner vers l'appareil, puis Heero tendit la main pour le prendre. Duo sentit le rouge revenir sur son visage, parce qu'emporté par l'élan pour prendre le téléphone, il s'était retrouvé sur le corps de Heero. Mais Heero ne paraissait pas s'en inquiéter.

**« - Quatre ? »** Demanda-t-il dans le téléphone.

**« - Non, c'est Trowa. »** Entendit-il. **« - Nous avons retrouvé Hilde. Mais nous avons un problème. » **

**« - Lequel ? » **

**« - Ils l'ont trouvé ? »** Demanda Duo avec espoir, et Heero se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

**« - Elle ne veut pas rentrer. »** Répondit Trowa à la question de Heero. **« - Peux-tu me passer Duo ? » **

**« - Oui. »** Fit-il, puis il regarda Duo. **« - C'est Trowa, il veut te parler. »** Duo prit l'appareil que Heero lui tendait.

**« - Comment va-t-elle Trowa ? »** Demanda Duo en prenant l'appareil en se levant de la poitrine de Heero et en s'asseyant sur le lit, les jambes repliées sous lui.

**« - Choquée et inquiète, mais elle va bien. Son œil ne gonflera pas beaucoup grâce à Wufei. »**

**« - Wufei ? Que vient-il faire là ? »** Fit Duo, surpris.

**« - Oui, nous sommes chez lui. Mais Hilde ne veut pas partir. Je lui ai dit que si elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez vous, elle pourrait venir chez moi et Catherine. Mais elle insiste pour rester avec Wufei. » **

**« - Je comprends. »** Fit Duo en baissant le regard. **« - Je crois qu'elle se sent plus en sécurité avec lui. » **

**« - Mais tu sais comme moi, que Wufei est amoureux d'elle et étant donné cela je ne peux la laisser ici. » **

**« - Mais elle ne le sait pas. Tu peux me passer Wufei ? » **

**« - Bien. » **

**« - Maxwell ? »** Fit la voix du chinois quelques secondes après.

**« - Elle va rester avec toi. Mais tu dois me promettre de bien veiller sur elle Wu. » **

**« - Tu n'as pas à me le demander. Tu penses que j'oserais faire quelque chose à ta sœur dans ces conditions ? » **

**« - On ne sait jamais avec toi. »** Dit Duo en riant.

**« - Arrête de m'énerver Maxwell ! ! ! »** S'écria Wufei, faussement en colère. **« - Ou es-tu ? » **

**« - Avec Heero. » **

**« - Avec le Zéro ? Tu es avec un ennemi ? … » **

**« - Tu es aussi avec ta soi-disant ennemie et tu vas passer toute la nuit avec elle. » **

**« - Quoi ? »**

Duo se contenta d'éclater de rire. **« - Remercie Trowa et Quatre pour moi Wu. Je viendrais demain de bonne heure pour récupérer ma sœur. » **

**« - Très bien Maxwell. » **

Duo redonna le téléphone à Heero pour qu'il le repose sur son socle et Duo se repositionna sur le lit avec tristesse.

**« - Ta sœur va bien ? »** Demanda Heero en regardant Duo.

**« - Oui, elle va rester avec Wufei. Il s'occupera d'elle ce soir. » **

**« - Crois-tu que c'est bien de la laisser là-bas avec le chinois ? » **

**« - Parfaitement. »** Dit Duo, convaincu. **« - Mais je ne sais pas comment va réagir papa face à notre absence. »** Heero prit à nouveau le téléphone tandis que Duo le regarder sans comprendre.

**« - Donne-moi le numéro de chez toi, je vais parler avec ton père. » **

**« - Hein ? »** Fit Duo sans comprendre ce que voulait faire Heero. **« - Je vais lui parler Heero. » **

**« - Je le ferai. Je lui dirai que tu restes ici et que ta sœur va bien. » **

**« - Ne lui dis pas que Hilde reste avec Wufei. » **

**« - Je n'allais pas le faire. Maintenant donne-moi le numéro. »** Insista Heero.

Heero composa le numéro que Duo lui dictait. Il n'y eut qu'une seule sonnerie, quand une voix grave répondait de l'autre bout de la ligne.

**« - Duo ? » **

**« - Non Monsieur Schbeiker. Mon nom est Heero Yuy et je vais appelle pour vous parler de vos enfants. » **

**« - Mes enfants vont bien ? »** Demanda l'homme inquiet.

**« - Hilde va bien et Duo aussi. Mais aucun des deux ne rentrera chez vous ce soir. Je vous appelais seulement pour vous prévenir. » **

**« - Attend, qui es-tu ? »** Demanda l'homme sans comprendre.

**« - Je l'ai déjà dit. Mon nom est Heero et je suis un ami de Duo. » **

**« - Tu... »** Dit l'homme avec colère en apprenant que Heero était un ami du natté.

**« - Vous devriez plus vous inquiétez de ce que vous faites à Duo et pas s'il arrive tard à la maison. Si vous reposez la main sur lui, je m'assurerais que ça se sache et je viendrais m'occuper de vous. » **

**« - Tu me menaces ?! »** Cria l'homme.

**« - Bonne nuit Monsieur Schbeiker. » **

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce que Heero avait dit à son père. Maintenant comment allait-il réagir quand il le verrait ?

**« - Heero ? »**

**« - Repose-toi Duo, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. »** Dit Heero en retirant le câble du téléphone.

Cela allait être une très longue nuit. Avec le natté à ses côtés, dans le même lit.

* * *

Catherine faisait des allers-retours dans le salon de sa maison. Il était déjà très tard et son frère n'arrivait pas. Elle était très inquiète pour lui. Généralement il l'informait s'il allait arriver tard, mais là il n'y avait aucune note qui lui disait s'il était sorti avec quelqu'un ou si une de classe avait changé d'horaire.

En entendant une voiture s'arrêtait devant la maison, elle courut jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'assurer que c'était Trowa. Elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voiture de Quatre et en voyant deux personnes en descendre. Elle était sûre que c'était Trowa.

Trowa descendit de la voiture de Quatre. Ils avaient retrouvés Hilde et ils pouvaient maintenant rentrer tranquilles. Mais il ne se sentait pas du tout tranquille avec le regard bleu de Quatre sur lui.

**« - Trowa. »** Fit la voix de Quatre et il se stoppa alors qu'il montait les marches du perron.

**« - Oui ? »** Dit-il sans se retourner.

**« - Je… je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit lundi. »** Trowa se retourna avec surprise. Quatre avait le regard baissé, sans le regarder. Trowa descendit les marche qu'il venait de monter et s'approcha de lui. Quatre leva les yeux en voyant les chaussures de Trowa dans son champ de vision.** « - Pardonne-moi Trowa, mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Outre Heero, toi et Duo, vous êtes mes seuls amis. » **

**« - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Quatre. » **Dit Trowa en montant la main pour caresser avec un doigt la joue blanche du blond. **« - Tu n'as pas perdu mon amitié. Je suis celui qui doit m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé lundi. » **

Le rouge monta aux joues du blond en sentant la caresse que Trowa donnait sur sa joue. Il l'aimait et Trowa ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait avec ce simple frottement. Il leva sa main pour arrêter la main du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc et il la tint entre la sienne sans que Trowa ne la retire.

**« - Trowa je… » **Tenta de dire Quatre en regardant les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient avec attention. Il ressentit alors le désir de l'embrasser à nouveau. De sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'avoir aussi près de lui, c'était trop tentant.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il ferma les yeux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre les lèvres de Trowa, et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc.

Trowa mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, avant de le prendre par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui.

**« - Quatre ! Nous sommes devant chez moi. »** Dit Trowa avec colère. **« - Ne refais plus jamais une telle chose. »** Fit-il en lui tournant le dos pour commencer à monter les marches en direction de sa maison. Mais il sentit les bras du blond se refermait autour de lui désespérément.

**« - S'il te plaît Trowa ! ! ! Ne me laisse pas, je t'aime ! Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi. Je te promets de ne pas le faire à nouveau. » **

Trowa prit les bras de Quatre et les détacha de lui, puis il se tourna pour le regarder.

**« - Je t'interdis de venir chez moi Quatre ! Je ne veux plus te voir. »** Quatre leva les yeux pour le regarder. Les yeux de Trowa étaient froids.

**« - Trowa. » **

Mais Trowa lui tourna le dos et monta les marches du perron pour rentrer dans sa maison, laissant Quatre appuyé contre sa voiture.

Catherine le vit entrer en claquant la porte et traversa rapidement la maison pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne lui demanda rien. Depuis quelques jours, elle le voyait changé et elle commençait à comprendre le motif. Elle avait tout vu par la fenêtre.

**« - Mon dieu Trowa. »

* * *

**

La nuit passait avec lenteur pour les deux garçons dans cette chambre. Aucun des deux n'avait pu fermer l'œil durant ces dernières heures. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de cela.

Duo fermait les yeux et les rouvrait seulement pour se rendre compte que l'horloge qui était de son côté avait seulement avancé que de quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour voir Heero qu'il savait de l'autre côté du lit. À quelques petits centimètres de son corps. Il savait qu'en étirant seulement la main il pouvait le toucher. C'est pourquoi il n'osait pas se déplacer.

Heero regardait par la fenêtre dont le rideau était ouvert les quelques étoiles qu'il pouvait percevoir. Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais il n'y réussissait pas. Il y avait quelque chose. Non, quelqu'un qui le distrayait. Parfois il se tournait légèrement pour voir le corps de Duo étendue sur le côté contraire du lit. Il paraissait avoir froid parce qu'il était à peine couvert, laissant son dos complètement découvert et il enserrait ses bras avec ses mains.

**« - Tu dors ? »** Demanda Heero en se rendant compte du léger mouvement du natté.

**« - Non. »** Répondit Duo sans bouger.

**« - Je veux te dire quelque chose. »** Dit Heero.

**« - C'est quoi ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - On m'a proposé de rejoindre le Lotus-Blanc pour le semestre prochain. »** Duo regarda Heero avec surprise.

**« - Et moi de rejoindre Oz. »** Déclara Duo.

**« - Qu'as-tu décidé ? »** Demanda Heero en le regardant fixement.

**« - Rien. Je ne veux pas abandonner mon école. Mais Trowa pense que c'est le mieux. Que grâce à cette bourse je pourrais partir de chez moi. Mais j'ai décidé que je quitterais ma maison le jour où j'irais vivre avec la personne que j'aime. »** Heero détourna le regard pour regarder droit devant lui. Duo l'observa sans comprendre cette réaction. **« - Tu as décidé de rejoindre le Lotus-Blanc ? »**

**« - Je ne l'ai pas décidé non plus. D'accepter d'aller dans la même école que toi. » **

**« - Vraiment ? »** Dit Duo avec surprise. **« - Nous serions dans la même Université. C'est bien ! » **

**« - Tu as froid ? »** Demanda Heero en voyant le léger tremblement du corps du natté.

**« - Un peu. »** Répondit Duo en le regardant. **« - Mais je sais que je dois laisser mon dos découvert pour que les blessures cicatrise plus rapidement. » **

**« - Oui, mais je peux essayer de réchauffer tes bras. »** Dit Heero en le regardant dans les yeux devant la lumière tamisée de la petite lampe.

**« - Comment vas-tu faire sans être collé à mon dos ? »** Interrogea Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Vient ici. »** Dit Heero en tendant les bras, invitant Duo à s'appuyer contre sa poitrine.

Duo l'observa avec le visage rouge. Allait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? … C'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. S'endormir contre le corps de Heero. Il se déplaça jusqu'à être appuyé contre sa poitrine, tandis que Heero refermait ses bras sur ses épaules.

**« - Mieux ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - O… oui. Merci Heero. »**

**« - Maintenant essaye de dormir. » **

**« - Oui. »** Dit-il en écoutant le cœur de Heero battre de manière régulière dans sa poitrine. **« - Heero. » **

**« - Oui ? »** Demanda Heero tandis qu'il commençait à caresser les longs cheveux de Duo.

**« - As-tu pardonnée à Quatre pour ce qu'il s'est passé ? » **

**« - Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Endors-toi. » **

**« - Oui. »** Dit Duo dans un murmure. **« - Je te promets que ça se reproduira plus. » **

**« - Pourquoi gardes-tu tes cheveux aussi longs ? »** Demanda Heero pour changer de sujet.

**« - Je l'ai promis grand-mère quand j'étais enfant. Quand ma mère est morte, elle m'a fait lui promettre de conserver mes cheveux longs comme un souvenir en sa mémoire. Je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas mais… » **

**« - C'est joli. »** Dit Heero en l'interrompant. **« - C'est bientôt l'aube Duo, nous devons dormir un peu. » **

**« - Oui, c'est vrai. » **

Au son des battements de cœur de Heero et la sensation chaude de ses bras, il finit par s'endormir tout doucement. Son père le tuerait certainement pour ne pas avoir dormi chez lui, mais à cet instant, il s'en moquait.

Duo ouvrit les yeux en sentant encore faiblement la chaleur du corps de Heero. C'était une sensation totalement plaisante. Tout ce qu'il aimait chez Heero.

Il déplaça un peu sa tête et il put voir que l'horloge numérique de Heero marquait déjà les cinq heures du matin. Dehors il faisait encore très foncé, mais il savait que dans quelques heures le soleil allait se lever et il devait aller à la maison de Wufei pour chercher sa sœur.

Il leva très lentement sa tête pour voir Heero. Il paraissait dormir de manière profonde. Il était tellement calme et tranquille qu'il n'aimerait pas le réveiller. Ses traits toujours durs s'étaient détendus et il y avait même un petit sourire sur ses lèvres toujours sérieuses.

Il était tellement beau ainsi, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir une photographie de lui en train de dormir ainsi et pas seulement la coupure qu'il avait du journal scolaire.

Il se leva très lentement pour chercher ses vêtements qu'il savait qu'Heero avait mit sur le radiateur pour qu'ils sèchent, mais il ne pouvait pas porter son pull qui était sec, mais souillé de sang.

**« - Je vais devoir te prendre un de tes pulls Heero. »** Dit-il à voix basse en traversant dans la chambre pour ouvrir un des tiroirs de la commode du capitaine d'Oz. **« - Je suis sûr qui ça ne te dérangera pas, n'est-ce pas ? » **

Il se changea lentement en évitant de faire le moindre bruit dans la chambre pour ne pas le réveiller. Il savait qu'il avait un examen et c'était mieux pour lui de se reposer avant de s'y présenter.

Il termina de s'habiller et marcha de nouveau jusqu'au lit où Heero continuait à dormir. C'était tellement bien de le voir ainsi. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte laissant entrer et sortir l'air de manière rythmique. Ses yeux fermés donnaient une expression de sérénité que jamais il ne lui avait vu quand il était éveillé. Il s'inclina légèrement sur son visage en tenant avec une main ses cheveux qui étaient encore libres.

**« - Je n'aime pas partir sans te prévenir Heero, mais tu dors tellement bien que je n'ai pas le courage de te réveiller. »** Dit-il dans un murmure, penché au dessus de son visage. **« - Mais tu sais que je dois aller chercher ma sœur chez Wufei. J'ai aimé dormir avec toi. »** Sourit-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. **« - J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »**

Puis il abaissa ses lèvres vers celle de Heero, en un léger baiser. Etait-ce bien de lui voler un baiser ? Mais il était endormi et ne s'en rappellerait pas. **« - Heero je... »** Dit-il dans un murmure mais il s'interrompit alors que Heero bougeait un peu. Mais comme il ne parut pas se réveiller, il continua. **« - Heero je t'aime. »**

Et sans attendre, il unit une fois de plus ses lèvres à celle du capitaine d'Oz qui dormait encore. Il voulait à nouveau gouter sa saveur, il en voulait plus. Mais non, Heero dormait et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait un baiser de lui.

**« - Ca sera un autre baiser dont tu ne te rappelleras pas. »** Dit Duo en se levant et en marchant direction de la porte. **« - Je te remercie pour tout Heero. »** Dit-il en lui jetant un dernier regard, puis il sortit.

Heero, les yeux toujours fermés, leva la main pour toucher ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux sans retirer la main et se tourna vers la porte de chambre où il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

**« - Ca sera un baiser dont je me rappellerais Duo. »** Dit-il dans un murmure en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre par où il voyait le natté marchait direction de l'arrêt d'autobus de manière pensive.

_**A suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**Pairings :** _1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13_

**Category:** _AU, OCC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi._

**Raiting :** _PG-13 mais également du NC-17._

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en elle-même non plus, je ne fais que la traduire. _

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **Mily-y** ; **mahaud** _( Je te remercie pour tous tes gentils compliments, et je suis vraiment ravie que tu es autant accroché à cette fic, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi prenante.)_ ; **Iroko** ; **Mimik0** ; **Merikhemet** ; **gody** et **Sortilege**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

**LA DÉCISION DE DUO**

La matinée était encore sombre, mais il avait besoin d'arriver jusqu'à sa sœur chez Wufei. Comme il aurait aimé se réveiller dans les bras de Heero et attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il réveille pour lui sourire et le remercier. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de voir ses yeux cobalts et se perdre dans la mer bleue de ses yeux en se réveillant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il devait récupérer sa sœur pour la ramener à la maison et avoir le temps suffisant de se préparer pour aller à l'école.

Mais il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la peau de Heero sur ses épaules. Le parfum de son corps dans son nez. Il entendait encore les battements de son cœur quand il avait posé la tête sur sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que cela se répète à nouveau, mais il savait que cela ne se produirait pas. Heero n'était pas gay. Et tôt ou tard il finirait par se trouver une fille. Pendant que lui continuerait à souffrir des corrections de son père jusqu'à ne plus sortir de sa maison.

Il ne voulait pas penser ce que lui dirait son père en arrivant.

Il frappa à la porte de la maison en attendant que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Il frappa à nouveau en n'ayant aucune réponse. Et il frappa un peu plus fort en se rendant compte que personne ne venait.

Après avoir frappé une douzaine de fois, il entendit une voix ensommeillée lui dire qu'il arrivait.

**« - Bon sang Maxwell, il est cinq heures et demi du matin ! ! »** Dit Wufei avec colère en laissant Duo entrer. **« - Tu crois que c'est une heure pour venir réveiller les gens ? »**

**« - Je t'ai dit que je viendrais tôt chercher ma sœur. »** Répondit Duo en le regardant. **« - Ou est-elle ? » **

**« - Dans la chambre. »** Dit Wufei en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la porte fermée. **« - Une seconde, ne me regarde pas avec cet air, je n'ai pas dormi avec ta sœur ! Je suis resté sur cet inconfortable canapé. »** Clarifia Wufei en voyant le visage de surprise de Duo.

**« - Oui, bien sûr. »** Dit Duo, incrédule.

**« - Crois-moi Maxwell ! » **

**« - Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas. »** Fit Duo. **« - Mais je trouve étrange de te voir avec tes vêtements d'hier et totalement souillés de maquillage. »** Puis il sourit narquoisement. **« - A moins que tu aimes te maquiller et que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit. » **

**« - La ferme Maxwell ! ! »** S'écria Wufei en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard.

**« - C'est seulement une plaisanterie Wu, j'ai confiance en toi et si Hilde est venue te voir, c'est qu'elle a aussi confiance en toi. »** Dit Duo en souriant, et Wufei le regarda avec surprise.

**« - Tu crois ? »** Fit-il sans pouvoir croire les mots de Duo.

**« - Évidemment. Si elle n'avait pas confiance en toi, elle ne serait pas venue. J'ai toujours pensé que vous vous haïssiez parce que vous vous disputez sans cesse. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ça. » **

**« - Duo. »** Fit la voix de Hilde depuis le seuil de la chambre, et ils se retournèrent. **« - Je savais que c'étais toi. »** Dit la brune en souriant, étant déjà habillé.

**« - Hilde. »** Dit Duo en s'approchant de sa sœur pour l'embrasser. Son œil au beurre noir était devenu mauve, mais il n'était pas trop gonflé. Comme l'avait pronostiqué Trowa.

**« - Nous devons rentrer à la maison, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit Duo dans un murmure à sa sœur, tandis qu'elle se contentait d'acquiescer. **« - Alors mettons-nous en route. Je ne peux pas marcher très vite. » **

**« - Mais Duo papa va me demander où j'étais et… »** Dit en se détachant un peu de lui pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

**« - Toi et moi avons passé la nuit chez des amis. Compris ? »** Dit Duo en souriant à sa sœur, cette dernière sourit en réponse.

**« - Tu veux ça ? »** Demanda Wufei en tendant des lunettes noires à Hilde.

**« - Merci. »** Dit Hilde en les prenant. **«** **-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi gentil »** Dit-elle en souriant.

**« - Gentil ? Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je te fais seulement une faveur. »** Fit Wufei en croisant les bras. Hilde sourit encore plus.

**« - La faveur n'est pas vraiment complète. Que penseraient tes amis s'ils l'apprenaient ? » **

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »** Dit Wufei en décroissant les bras et en la regardant avec colère.

**« - Calme-toi Wu, personne ne saura que ma sœur a passé la nuit ici et que tu ne lui a rien fait ! »** Dit Duo, en suivant la voie de Hilde.

**« - La ferme Maxwell ! ! Ne l'aide pas. »** Dit-il en le regardant, rouge de colère. **« - La fille que j'ai aidé hier a disparu. » **

**« - La fille d'hier n'a jamais existé Wufei. » **Dit Hilde en marchant direction de la sortie. **« - Mais merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. »** Dit-elle en se retournant pour lui sourire.

**« - C'est dommage que la fille d'hier n'existe pas, je l'aimais bien elle, je ne te supporte pas. »** Dit Wufei avec colère en marchant derrière elle. Hilde se retourna, se retrouvant tout près de lui.

Les yeux bleus de Hilde se clouèrent dans ceux profondément noirs de Wufei en le faisant rougir. Elle souriait, aucunement fâchée par tout ce qu'il disait. Elle ferma alors les yeux en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue en le faisant reculer d'étonnement.

**« - Que fais-tu ? »** Dit-il dans un cri de surprise.

**« - Je te remercie seulement comme je le dois. »** Dit la brune en souriant.

**« - Maxwell sors-là d'ici, elle m'inquiète avec tant d'amabilité. »** Duo éclata de rire en le regardant et l'entendant. Le visage arborait à présent un visage comique qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant.

**« - Je l'emmène, je l'emmène. »** Dit-il en plaçant les bras sur les épaules de Hilde pour la sortir de chez Wufei**. « - Et merci pour tout. »**

**« - Pas de quoi. »** Fit-il depuis le seuil de la porte. **« - Maxwell ! »** Cria-t-il alors que Duo et Hilde s'éloignaient. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour le regarder. **« - Tu devrais jeter ton sweat-shirt aux ordures. » **Dit Wufei avant de fermer la porte de chez lui.

**« - Le jeter aux ordures ? »** Demanda Duo à haute voix en baisant la tête pour regarder le sweat-shirt. Hilde se tourna vers lui pour la voir.

**« - Il a raison Duo. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais quelque chose d'aussi usé. » **

Duo observa bien son tee-shirt, certes, il était très délavé. Mais ce n'était pas son sweat-shirt, c'était celui de Heero et il était identique à un qu'il avait. Il était identique à son sweat-shirt des 49 `s de San Francisco qu'il portait parfois quand il allait rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Il ne savait pas que Heero avait le même, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait prit.

**« - C'est à Heero. »** Dit Duo en levant les yeux du sweat.

**« - Tu devrais quand même le jeter, il est très usé. »** Dit Hilde en le regardant. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » **Fit-elle en indiquant la poche qu'il y avait sur le côté gauche de la poitrine du natté. Duo leva la main pour sortir ce qu'il y avait.

**« - On dirait une carte. »** Dit attentivement Duo en la regardant. **« - J'espère que Heero n'en aura pas besoin. » **

**« - Mais c'est une carte d'anniversaires Duo. »** Dit Hilde en regardant la carte. **« - Cela veut dire que ton ami a fêté son anniversaire ou va bientôt le faire. » **Duo ouvrit la carte et lu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

_« Quinze et associés vous souhaitons un heureux anniversaire Monsieur Heero Yuy. » _

**« - La date est d'aujourd'hui ! »** Dit Duo avec surprise. **« - Quel idiot je suis ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé la date de son anniversaire. Hilde je vais avoir besoin que tu me fasses une faveur. » **Dit-il en la regardant.

**« - Tu sais que quoi que tu me demandes, je le ferais pour toi. »** Dit la brune en souriant.

**« - Tu sais ce que je vais te demander ? »** Dit Duo en riant. Hilde lui sourit.

**« - J'ai une légère idée. » **

**« - Egalité ! ! »** Dit Duo en souriant.

**« - Très bien, mais tu devras me donner de l'argent, je ne serai pas quoi lui acheter. » **

**« - Je n'aurais plus assez d'argent pour m'acheter mes mangas, mais ce n'est pas grave ! » **

**« - Au fait, toi et Heero... »**

**« - Non. »** Dit-il sérieusement. **« - Je le voudrais bien, mais Heero n'est pas gay. Il me l'a dit dès le début. » **

**« - Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble, de plus, le journal scolaire insinue le contraire. »** Dit Hilde avec surprise.

**« - Mais rien de cela n'est vrai. Entre Heero et moi, c'est seulement de l'amitié. Malheureusement. »** Dit-il en soupirant.

**« - Duo. »** Dit-elle en le regardant avec tristesse.** « - Pour ton bien tu dois cesser de le voir. » **

**« - Je sais Hilde. Ce serait mieux de cesser de le voir, mais je ne peux pas. Je l'aime. » **

**« - Mais ça te feras encore plus de mal Duo. Il va finir par se trouver une fille et tu vas beaucoup souffrir. Tu dois cesser de le voir. »** Insista Hilde. **« - C'est pour ton bien. » **

**« - Je sais, je sais, je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Mais j'ai besoin de le voir, même si je sais que jamais mes sentiments ne seront partagés. » **Hilde le regarda tristement et Duo sourit**. « - Je te promet que j'arrêterais de le voir. Mais ne te mets pas dans cet état-là. » **

**« - Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Duo. » **

L'arrivée à la maison ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il avait pensé qu'en arrivant son père les attendrait près de l'entrée comme la nuit précédente avec le ceinturon à la main pour donner une correction aux deux, ou peut-être seulement à lui. Il s'était préparé à cela. Il s'était mentalement préparé à souffrir de la punition que voudrait lui imposer son père.

Mais il n'y avait rien eu de cela.

En tournant la clé dans la serrure et en ouvrant la porte, l'odeur de petit-déjeuner arriva jusqu'à tous les deux, tandis que l'homme en entendant la porte sortait de la cuisine pour les voir avec la tête basse.

Il s'excusa auprès de Hilde pour l'avoir frappé et ne dit rien à Duo. Jusqu'au moment où il entra dans sa chambre alors qu'il était en train de préparer ses affaires pour l'école.

**« - Où étais-tu hier soir avant d'arriver à la maison ? »** Demanda-t-il sans toucher le natté, mais sa voix reflété la colère qu'il contenait.

**« - Comme Hilde te l'a dit, je l'ai accompagné à la réunion des pom-pom-girl du Lotus-Blanc, parce qu'elles organisent un festival samedi. Ca allait finir tard et Hilde m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour qu'elle ne rentre pas seule dans la nuit. » **

**« - Qui est Heero Yuy ? »** Demanda à nouveau l'homme.

**« - Heero est un ami papa, c'est lui qui m'aide avec la matière dont j'ai du mal à l'école. »** Dit Duo sans le regarder, tandis qu'il préparait son sac à dos.

**« - Tu passes du temps avec lui ? »** Continua-t-il à questionner.

**« - Bien sûr que je passe du temps avec lui ! »** Dit Duo en se tournant pour le regarder. **« - Mais pas comme tu le penses. Il m'aide à étudier papa, rien d'autre ! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, seulement de l'amitié ! Il n'est pas gay, moi si, mais lui non ! » **

**« - La ferme Duo ! Ne dis jamais ce mot dans ma maison ! »** Dit l'homme en commençant à s'énerver.

**« - Papa ! »** Appela Hilde depuis le seuil de la chambre de Duo. **« - Tu viens déjeuner ? »** L'homme se tourna pour la regarder. L'œil au beurre noir de sa fille le faisait se sentir coupable.

**« - Oui chérie. »** Dit-il.

**« - Tu vas encore le frapper papa ? »** Demanda Hilde alarmée.

**« - Non chérie, je voulais seulement savoir qui était cet ami avec qui j'ai parlé, un certain Heero Yuy. » **

**« - C'est un ami papa. Laisse Duo tranquille. »** Dit-elle en commençant à sangloter.

**« - Non chérie ne pleure pas, allons déjeuner avant que ça refroidisse.** **»** Dit-il en prenant Hilde par les épaules pour il se tourna vers Duo qui avait gardé du silence. **« - Bien Duo, nous allons déjeuner avant que vous alliez à l'école. »**

Cette fois il s'en sortait que grâce au coup qu'il avait accidentellement donné à Hilde. Mais que se passerait-il s'il rentrait à nouveau en retard, ou pas de la nuit ? Sûrement que son père le rouerait de coup jusqu'à mort.

* * *

Il avait un examen à faire et il n'était pas concentré. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait. La première fois que dans sa tête il avait autre chose que son objectif principal : passer la matière. Cette fois, il y avait aussi les mots du natté dans sa tête.

_« Je t'aime » _

_« Heero je t'aime » _

_« Je t'aime » _

On ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour quelqu'un l'aimerait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis sincères. Mais à présent il y avait ces mots venant de lui, de Duo, de "son Duo".

Depuis quand était-il aussi possessif avec Duo ? Pourquoi avoir rajouté le mot "son" devant le nom du natté ? Depuis quand était-il "son" ? … maintenant il se rappelait, depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Il avait d'abord été "sa fille mystérieuse" pour devenir "son Duo".

_« Bon sang ! »_ Pensa-t-il en froissant la feuille qu'il avait sortie pour résoudre l'examen en ayant écrit Duo au lieu de la réponse. _« - Pourquoi diable tu m'as dit ça aujourd'hui. »_

Aujourd'hui.

Mais il n'était pas en colère, non, à l'intérieur de lui pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était heureux. Heureux parce qu'il avait entendu des lèvres du natté ces mots, le jour de son anniversaire.

Dix-huit ans déjà.

Il fêtait ses dix-huit ans et pour la première fois il ne les fêterait pas seul. Dès qu'il terminerait l'examen il sortirait de la salle et il irait rejoindre Duo. Il avait besoin de savoir comme ça s'était passé avec son père. Il espérait seulement qu'il allait bien, et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il remédierait à la situation. Duo lui avait dit hier soir comment le faire. Peut-être pas consciemment, mais il l'avait fait.

Hier soir.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler de la douceur de la peau du natté sous ses mains. L'arôme de ses cheveux qui inondaient tout son corps. Cela avait été difficile de rester impassible tandis qu'il était contre sa poitrine. Il écoutait son respiration quand il dormait, et il l'avait aussi entendu dire _**« je t'aime »**_ quand il l'avait cru endormi.

Il avait senti le froid qu'avait laissé le corps du natté quand il s'était levé et cela l'avait réveillé. Il l'avait vu se déplacer dans la pièce en cherchant les vêtements qu'il portait la veille et il l'avait entendu murmurer à voix basse. Avec surprise il l'avait vu changer de vêtements devant ses yeux d'une manière lente. Il paraissait faire une danse sexy face à lui, mais il savait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le regardait.

L'excitation qu'il avait ressentit la veille, s'était à nouveau fait sentir en le voyant ce matin sous la lumière tamisé de la petite lampe qu'il avait laissé allumé.

Il s'était alors tourné et il avait fermé les yeux pour qu'il ne se doute pas qu'il était réveillé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ouvert les yeux ? Pourquoi avait-il feint de dormir alors qu'il entendait tout ?

_« C'était le mieux. »_ Pensa-t-il en levant la main pour toucher de nouveau ses lèvres. _« - s'il avait su que j'étais réveillé, il ne m'aurait pas embrassé, il ne m'aurait pas dit qu'il m'aimait. » _

Il n'y avait plus de doutes. Il n'y en avait plus du tout. Duo l'aimait et il avait besoin de lui dire qu'il se sentait attiré par lui.

Mais.

Duo ne serait-il pas capable de croire qu'il jouait avec lui ? N'avait-il pas cru des mois auparavant qu'il voulait un prix en remboursement de l'aide qu'il lui fournissait en mathématiques ?

Bon, il devait clarifier tout ça avec lui. La première chose à faire c'était de terminer l'examen pour sortir le chercher à sa propre université.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas partir, puisque l'examen s'était prolongé plus longtemps que prévu et l'enseignant de la classe suivante attendait déjà pour commencer son cours. Il devrait attendre la prochaine heure pour pouvoir partir de cours.

Partir de cours ? …

Une chose de plus à ajouter à sa liste de changement depuis qu'il connaissait le natté.

* * *

Relena avait attendu Dorothy toute la journée, elle n'était pas allée en cours afin de bien projeter ce qu'elle allait faire pour humilier Duo devant tout le monde. Elle avait besoin pour que ce soit le plus humiliant possible qu'il y ait le plus de monde devant l'université.

Mais Dorothy n'était pas encore arrivé chez elle alors elle allait maintenant à toute vitesse la chercher à l'université de Heero. Un prétexte de plus pour le voir. Mais elle vit alors Duo marcher sur le trottoir marchant lui aussi vers l'université.

Elle freina brusquement en faisant crisser les pneus et en obtenant que tous les regards se tournent vers elle.

Duo se retourna avec étonnement pour voir la personne qui faisait tout ce bouquant avec sa voiture et fut surpris de voir la chef des pom-pom-girl d'Oz descendre rapidement de sa voiture. Il soupira de résignation en se rendant compte qu'elle venait vers lui, il allait devoir supporter tout ce que cette blonde allait lui dire.

**« - Duo Maxwell ! »** Cria-t-elle en arrivant devant lui.

**« - Dites-moi ce que vous voulez Mademoiselle. »** Fit Duo, blasé.

**« - Que fais-tu à Oz ? Ce n'est pas ton université et tu ne peux pas rester à marcher ici. »** Dit-elle avec colère.

**« - Excusez-moi. Mais j'ai le droit de marcher où je veux, si ça me fait plaisir. »** Dit-il sarcastiquement, énervant encore plus Relena.

**« - Tu viens chercher Heero ! Tu ne me trompes pas. »** S'écria-t-elle.

**« - Ca ne vous regarde pas ! »** Dit Duo sur la défensive en essayant de passer devant elle. Mais Relena le prit par le bras avec fureur.

**« - Ecoute-moi Duo Maxwell… » **

**« - Je crois que je vous ai assez écouté Mademoiselle. Pouvez-vous maintenant me lâcher ? Je ne veux pas être brusque avec vous. »** Dit Duo tandis que Relena lâchait prise.

**« - Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit-elle en se calmant, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de fureur. **« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire de le nier. Je le sais. Si tu l'aimes comme je l'imagine, tu vas vouloir le meilleur pour lui. Et je suis le meilleur Duo. » **

**« - Vous ? »** Fit Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Oui Duo. »** Fit-elle en sortant de son sac des feuilles pour les lui montrer. **« - C'est un contrat qui offre à Heero un travail dans les entreprises Peacecraft pour un salaire avec lequel il pourra facilement s'acheter une voiture en moins de trois mois. »**

Duo prit le contrat entre ses mains. La dernière fois qu'il avait discuté avec Relena sur le même point, il n'avait pas cru qu'elle serait capable d'offrir un travail pour que Heero puisse avoir tout ce qu'il désiré. Un travail n'était pas indigne, au contraire, c'était quelque chose qu'il rêverait d'avoir.

**« - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?** **» **Dit-il en rendant les feuilles à sa propriétaire. Relena sourit.

**« - Cesse de le voir. »** Déclara-t-elle.

**« - Pourquoi crois-tu que serait de ma faute si Heero n'accepterait pas un contrat comme celui-là ? Il l'acceptera s'il le considère nécessaire. » **

**« - Parce qu'il t'aide. Heero prend ces cours très au sérieux. Donc je doute beaucoup qu'il veuille accepter ce contrat si tu continues à solliciter son aide. » **

**« - Pour m'aider seulement. Il peut tout simplement cesser de le faire. »** Assura-t-il, mais Relena l'interrompit.

**« - Mais il ne le fera pas tant que tu continueras à venir le chercher ! »** Fit Relena en élevant la voix. Elle était en train de faire tout son possible pour essayer de convaincre Duo de cesser de voir Heero. Elle se calma à nouveau et changea de stratégie. **« - De plus Duo, Heero dit souvent qu'il n'est pas gay. À la fin il finira, si ce n'est pas avec moi, avec une autre fille. Mais jamais avec toi. Je crois que ça serait trop pénible pour toi. Ne crois-tu pas ? » **Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Duo regarda les yeux bleus de Relena qui paraissaient être sincères en lui disant que ce serait pénible pour lui que Heero terminerait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était dur de l'entendre de lèvres de ses amis, mais c'était plus dur de l'entendre de lèvres de ces lèvres à elle.

Il fit demi-tour en direction de sa propre université sans un regard pour Relena. Elle regarda Duo s'éloigner d'Oz, et sourit de manière triomphante.

**« - Quel idiot tu es Duo Maxwell. »** Dit-elle à voix basse en regardant la silhouette du natté. **« - Il suffit seulement de changer de ton de voix et je te fais croire ce qui est le mieux pour Heero et toi tu marches. »** Fit-elle en riant. **« - Jamais tu ne serais allé dire à Heero d'arrêter de te voir. Mais il le fera dans pas longtemps. Je ferai en sorte qu'il m'accepte. »**

Il était sorti très tôt de cours pour aller récupérer le cadeau que Hilde avait acheté pour Heero et après l'avoir eu, il était sorti en courant pour aller le chercher. Puisque la pluie de la nuit précédente avait de nouveau causé la suspension des entraînements. Mais il avait rencontré Relena qui lui avait répété ce que Trowa et Hilde lui avaient déjà dit: Cesser de le voir.

Cesser de le voir.

Non !

Il ne pouvait pas, il l'aimait beaucoup pour cesser de le voir. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard Heero sortirait avec une fille qu'il aimera. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas la chef des pom-pom-girl d'Oz. Mais si elle avait contrat semblable entre ses mains, il était possible que Heero finisse par accepter de sortir avec elle. Et cela il n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter.

Heero n'était pas gay. Peut-être qu'il était préoccupé par lui, mais Trowa et Wufei l'étaient aussi. Bien que le chinois c'était à une plus petite dose, mais il l'était. Peut-être qu'il l'accompagnait voir sa grand-mère, mais c'était parce que Heero avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection et c'était quelque chose que ses deux grands-mères lui donnaient. Parce que Patty, bien qu'étant pas la sienne, elle l'aimait comme si il était son petit-fils. Et sa grand-mère Helen, continuait à croire que Heero était son père biologique.

Peut-être qu'il lui avait rendu son étreinte lors de ce fameux baiser. Heero avait répondu à ce baiser. Mais il l'avait fait parce que c'était son premier baiser, peut-être l'avait-il fait sur un simple élan. Mais il ne se rappelait pas, il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander quelle était la raison qui l'avait fait répondre à ce baiser. De plus, il n'avait pas été projeté, c'était un défi idiot que lui avait imposé le capitaine d'Oz et qu'il avait accepté sans mesurer les conséquences de cela.

Il l'aimait, de cela il en était très sûr. Mais Heero n'était pas gay et ce désir pouvait arriver à lui causer des problèmes avec lui tôt ou tard et il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Serait-il mieux de cesser de le voir ? …

Le son du klaxon d'une voiture attira son attention et il se tourna en croyant que c'était Quatre. Mais cinq garçons qui n'étaient pas le blond, dans une décapotable noire ralentirent en passant à côté de lui.

**« - Hey mon joli, tu veux monter ? »** Cria l'un d'eux tandis que les quatre autres riaient. Mais Duo ne répondit pas et continua à marcher, ce n'était pas la première fois que des idiots essayaient l'ennuyer.

**« - Apparemment, le mignon quaterback du Lotus-Blanc ne veut pas te parler Trent. »** Fit un autre, alors que ses amis continuaient à rire.

**« - On va voir ça. Nicole ! ! »** Cria le conducteur tandis qu'il descendait en un bond de la voiture.

Duo ne prêta pas attention à ce que disaient les cinq garçons dans la voiture. Il continua seulement à marcher, il avait appris que s'il ne voulait pas provoquer de bagarre, c'était mieux de les ignorer. Ils finissaient généralement par se fatiguer et partaient. De plus, il ne pouvait pas risquer que quelqu'un de l'université le voie en train de se battre et qu'il se fasse suspendre à deux jours du match contre Roquefeller.

**« - Hey Duo Maxwell ! ! » **

En entendant quelqu'un mentionnait son nom il se retourna pour voir qui s'était. Mais il ne s'avérait pas familial. C'était un garçon aux courts cheveux noirs et au regard sensuel, il paraissait être en dernière année et il était très grand et robuste. Il ne connaissait personne en dernière année, sauf les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc. Alors qui pouvait bien être ce garçon qui maintenant lui parlait avec tant de familiarité et le regardait comme si il voulait le dévêtir.

**« - Qui es-tu ? »** Demanda Duo en se retournant complètement pour lui faire face. Tandis que l'autre parcourait la distance qui les séparait en le regardant dans les yeux.

**« - Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te voir il y a quelques mois. Si j'avais su que tu étais le quaterback titulaire de l'équipe, il y a longtemps que je me serais présenté à toi. »** Fit-il en souriant.

**« - Je ne vois par ce que ça aurait changé. Que veux-tu ? »** Demanda Duo en le regardant.

**« - Toi. »** Fit-il en sortant son plus grand sourire, alors que Duo ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

Ils étaient près de l'avenue qui séparait les trois universités. Pas beaucoup de gens marchaient ici, mais c'était le chemin le plus court jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus qui le ramenait chez lui.

Duo le sentit le prendre par les poignets en le poussant contre un des murs du bâtiment près d'eux et colla son corps contre le sien.

**« - Tu es vraiment plus joli en vrai que dans le journal. » **

**« - Lâche-moi ! »** Cria Duo en essayant de se dégager.

**« - Non jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes un baiser. »** Dit-il en riant.

**« - C'est un coup que je vais te donner. »** Dit-il en essayant de dégager une de ses mains mais la prise se resserra. Il était coincé. L'autre rigola.

Il lui faisait mal à son dos, ses blessures n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries et être ainsi collé contre le mur ne l'arrangeait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait ?

**« - Alors me donneras-tu un baiser ? »** Fit-il en approchant son visage de celui de Duo, mais Duo tourna le visage pour éviter qu'il l'embrasse en faisant que Trent éclate de rire. **« - Tu n'as pas besoin de me rejeter de cette manière. Je t'assure que ce baiser sera bien. »**

**« - Je me fiche de comment tu embrasses, je veux seulement que tu me lâche ! »** Cria à nouveau Duo en essayant de plus belle à se libérer et en laissant tomber son sac à dos pour le pousser. Mais Trent le tint plus fort.

**« - Allez mon mignon, nous nous verrons ce vendredi sur le terrain de football. Si je n'obtiens pas un baiser maintenant, je l'obtienne vendredi devant tous les spectateurs. » **Duo écarquilla les yeux. Ces types appartenaient à… ?

**« - Tu es de Rocquefeller ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Mon nom est Trent et je suis de défenseur latéral. C'est pourquoi je peux faire de mon objectif de te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et je t'assure que ça ne sera pas très amusant. » **

**« - Et tu crois que Wufei ou Trowa te le permettront ? »** Fit Duo en ricanant.

**« - Nicole se chargera du chinois et Trowa je m'en chargerais. Mais je me chargerai aussi de toi. »**

**« - Arrête ça. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ici ? »** Dit Duo en réussissant enfin à libérer un de ses poignets.

**« - Je te l'ai dit mon mignon. »** Dit-il en l'accolant à nouveau contre le mur.

**« - Et moi je t'ai dit de me lâcher, idiot ! ! ! »** Cria-t-il à nouveau avec force.

**« - Il t'a dit de le lâcher, idiot. » **

La voix forte et froide d'une troisième personne les étonna tous les deux. Trent se tourna sans lâcher Duo et rencontra deux yeux bleus cobalt qui le regardaient avec fureur.

**« - Oh ! Mais voilà le capitaine d'Oz. » **

**« - Trent lâche-le immédiatement. »** Dit Heero d'une voix glaciale.

**« - Que feras-tu si je ne le fais pas ? » **

**« - Tu ne veux pas le savoir. » **

**« - Je crois que si, je veux le savoir parce que je ne vais pas le lâcher. » **

**« - Tu as besoin d'aide Trent ? » **

La voix d'une autre personne les fit se tourner. Arrêtés derrière Heero le reste des amis de Trent se trouvaient là, parmi eux le capitaine de l'équipe de Rocquefeller : Nicole.

**« - Tu as besoin d'aide Trent ? »** Répéta Duo d'un ton sarcastique en faisant que le joueur de Rocquefeller rougisse et lâche Duo.

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » **

Une autre voix différente les fit à nouveau tous se tourner. Tandis que des yeux profondément noirs regardaient avec colère le capitaine de Rocquefeller.

**« - Tu viens pour un nouveau face à face Nicole ? »** Demanda à nouveau le même garçon.

**« - Allez ! Il ne manquait plus que tu nous fasses l'honneur d'arriver Chinois. »** Fit le blond en croisant les bras.

**« - S'ils m'avaient informé que vous seriez ici, je serais venu avec plaisir bien plus tôt. »** Dit Wufei en faisant un pas en avant. Mais il sentit immédiatement un bras le retenir.

**« - Bon sang Barton ! »** Dit-il avec fureur alors que Trowa le retenait.

**« - Ecoutez tous. »** Dit Trowa en regardant Heero, Trent, Nicole et Wufei qui étaient particulièrement échauffés.** « - Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre à deux jours du match. Si quelqu'un vous voit vous serez suspendus et vos équipes ne peuvent pas prendre le luxe de perdre. »** Dit Trowa en regardant Heero plus que les joueurs de Rocquefeller.

**« - Il a raison Nicole. »** Dit un des garçons qui accompagnait le blond. **« - Si quelqu'un raconte ça à notre coach, ils vont nous suspendre. » **

**« - Très bien. Très bien ! »** Dit Nicole en laçant un regard mauvais à Wufei.** « - Mais nous ne partirons pas les mains vides. »** Dit-il en souriant. **« - Parce que nous voulons jouer un petit match. »** Dit Nicole en regardant les quatre garçons. **« - Le premier qui marque gagne. » **

**« - Jouer avec Zéro ? Tu es fou. »** Dit Wufei en regardant Heero.

**« - Tu as peur que nous gagnons ? »** Demanda Nicole avec moquerie.

**« - Non ! »** Cria Wufei fâché.

**« - De plus si nous marquons, j'obtiendrais un rendez-vous avec votre quaterback. »** Ajouta Trent en regardant Duo.

**« - Non ! »** Crièrent Duo et Wufei en même temps, alors que Heero se contentait de lancer un regard assassin à Trent.

**« - Alors faisons ça. Vous contre nous. »** Dit Nicole avec un sourire ignorant la protestation de Duo et de Wufei sur le rendez-vous.

**« - Vous êtes cinq, et nous quatre. »** Dit Heero en se mettant devant Nicole.

**« - Nous ? »** Demanda Wufei en regardant Heero. **« - Depuis quand y'a un nous ? »** Heero se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire.

**« - Heero va nous aider Wufei, tu devrais le remercier et non pas faire le contraire. »** Dit Trowa sérieusement. **« - En plus, c'est nous qui avons un match contre eux, pas Heero. »** Wufei se contenta de faire une moue de dégout.

**« - Je ne joue pas. »** Dit un des cinq joueurs de Rocquefeller. **« - Ainsi vous serez quatre contre quatre. » **

**« - Très bien. Alors nous sommes complets. » **Dit Nicole en souriant. **« - Où pouvons-nous jouer ? » **

**« - A la faculté de médecine, il y a un petit terrain pour les amateurs et c'est à deux pas d'ici. Allons-y. »** Dit Trowa en commençant à marcher.

Les neuf joueurs se mirent en route et arrivèrent sur le terrain libre. Comme l'avait dit Trowa. Ils lancèrent une pièce de monnaie en l'air pour voir celui qui commencerait l'offensive. Heero refusa de choisir, de même pour Trowa, mais Wufei choisi pour tous et gagna. Ils commenceraient.

**« - Duo, tu occupes le poste de quaterback. Trowa tu devras courir et toi, tu veux être le centre ou tu préfère que je m'en occupe ? »** Demanda Heero en regardant Wufei.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que je dois t'obéir ? Tu es le capitaine ici ? »** Dit Wufei avec colère.

**« - Ecoute-le Wufei, c'est une bonne stratégie. »** Dit Trowa à Wufei.

**« - De plus, si tu veux frapper Nicole, tu devras être défenseur. Je serai centre et défenseur, nous couvrirons ainsi toutes les positions. »** Dit Heero en marchant jusqu'au centre.

Ils s'avancèrent à sa suite. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de rater tout leurs cours. Rocquefeller était déjà en position et avaient déjà définis leur partie du terrain.

**« Si l'espion était ici, il nous aurait aussi bien aidé avec ces tirs. »** Fit alors Wufei en les suivant.

**« - Quatre est malade, il n'est pas venu à l'université. »** Dit Heero calmement.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »** Demanda Duo intéressé.

**« - Ils disent chez lui que ce n'est rien d'important. »** Répondit-il en arrivant devant les quatre autres joueurs.

**« - Et le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc, il ne va pas jouer ? »** Demanda Trent en voyant que Trowa s'était arrêté derrière eux.

Heero, Duo et Wufei se tournèrent pour regarder sans comprendre. Ils avaient pensé que Trowa les suivait. Mais non, il était plusieurs pas derrière, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Quatre est malade ? Pourquoi ? De quoi ? Serait-ce quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente ? Il sentait une profonde douleur dans la poitrine en sachant que le blond était malade, au point de ne pas aller à l'école. Ca ne pouvait pas être quelque chose sans importance comme l'avait dit Heero. Parce que quelque chose sans importance ne faisait pas manquer les cours. Bien sûr, les cours n'était pas quelque chose qu'aimait Quatre. Heureusement que tous les entrainements étaient suspendus.

**« - Hey Barton ! »** Cria Wufei en faisant que Trowa réagisse. **« - Tu viens jouer ou non ? » **

**« - Oui. » **Dit Trowa en arrivant jusqu'à eux.

On pouvait voir les huit garçons en formation. Quelques élèves s'en rendirent compte, ça paraissait être un jeu d'amateurs, et ce n'était pas très intéressant. Mais certains qui étaient plus près, avaient pu voir qu'ils y avaient trois des joueurs de leur université et le capitaine de l'université voisine. Ils pouvaient détecter la tension entre les huit garçons et ils se doutaient que ça serait un bon spectacle.

Duo prit position derrière Heero pour recevoir le ballon qu'il lui lancerait. Aux côtés de Heero il y avait Trowa et Wufei. Face à Wufei il y avait Nicole et Trent était face à Heero. Les autres deux joueurs étaient dans des positions similaires et attendaient le "Hit" de Duo.

Le "Hit" se fit entendre et Heero lança le ballon alors que Trent se jetait sur lui pour essayer de le pousser au sol et arriver jusqu'à Duo. Mais Heero ne le laissa pas passer sur lui. Il l'arrêta par les deux bras et le mit au sol.

Wufei poussa Nicole au sol et profitant de la bousculade pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le visage du capitaine de Rocquefeller.

**« - Pardon. »** Dit-il Wufei avec une grimace moqueuse en guise de sourire.

Toutefois, les deux autres joueurs de la formation de Rocquefeller arrêtèrent Trowa avant qu'il puisse annoter.

Comme ce jeu n'était pas un vrai match de football Américain, ils se remirent à nouveau dans la même position initiale.

* * *

Pas très loin du terrain de médecine, le coach du Lotus-Blanc marchait tranquillement en direction de l'université d'Oz. Il avait pensé informer Treize de la proposition qu'il avait faite à Heero. Il savait que Treize réagirait très mal en le sachant, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il pense que c'était une autre trahison. Au moins lui, il allait le lui dire, parce que Treize lui prenait généralement ses meilleurs joueurs sans rien lui dire.

Quelqu'un passant en courant devant lui à toute rapidité, et ce ne fut pas difficile de le reconnaître, ses articles dans le journal scolaire l'avaient dernièrement rendu quelque peu populaire.

**« - Klementz ! »** Cria-t-il pour l'arrêter. S'il était aussi pressé, il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec ses joueurs.

**« - Coach Zechs, excusez-moi de ne pas m'arrêter pour discuter avec vous, mais je dois aller aux nouvelles à propos d'un petit match et je vais couvrir ce moment. »** Fit Klementz en partant à toute vitesse en direction des terrains de la faculté de médecine.

_« Je suppose que si je cherche mes joueurs, ils doivent être là-bas alors. »_ Pensa Zechs en marchant en direction du terrain de médecine pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il verrait Treize plus tard, s'il le recevait.

On pouvait voir sur le terrain huit garçons, plus une quantité d'élèves qui regardait avec intérêt ce qu'il se passait. Un d'eux attira l'attention de Klementz, il savait qu'il appartenait à Rocquefeller. Il s'approcha du garçon pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait.

**« - Quel est le motif du match ? »** Demanda Klementz de manière désintéressée en s'approchant du joueur qui souriait en regardant Wufei au sol.

**« - Nicole et le chinois ont eu une altercation après leur dernier match. »** Dit le garçon sans regarder Klementz. **« - De plus Trent a flashé sur le quaterback de cette équipe. »** Dit-il sans réfléchir en faisant que le regard de Klementz se pose sur Heero.

**« - C'est pourquoi le capitaine d'Oz joue. »** Fit-il sous forme d'affirmation, mais l'autre joueur n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

**« - Le froid capitaine d'Oz les aide. Je ne savais pas qu'il était ami avec les joueurs de cette université. J'ai pensé que comme le coach Treize et le coach Zechs se haïssent, cette haine était transmise aux joueurs. » **

**« - Nous ne haïssons personne. »** Fit une voix dans leurs dos, tant le joueur de Rocquefeller que Klementz se retournèrent surpris.

**« - Coach Zechs ! »** Dit le joueur, alarmé. **« - Ils ne se battent pas ! »** Dit-il en le regardant nerveusement.

**« - Ils ne me donnent pas cette impression. »** Dit Zechs en regardant comment Trent poussait Heero et ce dernier se relever rapidement en évitant que le joueur ne tombe sur lui. Et Nicole qui était à nouveau plaqué au sol par Wufei alors que Trowa pouvait arriver jusqu'à la ligne de marquage.

**« - Nous avons gagnés ! ! Nous avons gagnés ! !** **»** S'écria Duo alors que Trowa posait le ballon derrière la ligne.

**« - Très bien, c'était un match sympa. »** Dit Trent en s'approchant de Duo avec la main tendue.

Duo regarda avec méfiance le geste du joueur de Rocquefeller. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance après tout ce qui s'était passé pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Toutefois Trent souriait avec la main tendue. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

**« - Ouais, c'est un sympa match. »** Dit Duo en tendant la main à son tour pour prendre celle de Trent. **« - J'espère que le match de vendredi sera de cette même qualité. »** Fit Duo.

**« - Ca le sera. »** Dit Trent en souriant tandis qu'il prenait la main de Duo et il l'attirait jusqu'à lui.

Duo sentit la traction de sa main et son sourire s'effaça tandis qu'il se traitait de stupide de s'être fait avoir. Le joueur d'Oz allait accomplir sa promesse de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Mais soudain, quelqu'un le tira dans le dos et l'éloigna de Trent.

**« - Ne t'avise pas. » **

Trent sourit en voyant Heero devant lui. Son regard était intimidant, il était toujours sérieux, mais maintenant il semblait différent, il paraissait fâché.

**« - Parfait ! »** Dit Trent en faisant un pas en arrière en voyant le regard de Heero. **« - Je verrais ça plus tard alors. »** Dit Trent en faisant demi-tour.

**« - Ne le crois pas. »** Fit Heero alors que Trent se contenta de sourire en le regardant du coin de l'œil et s'éloigna.

Quand les joueurs commencèrent à partir, les élèves virent que le spectacle était terminé et partirent aussi. Zechs vit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème et décida d'aller chercher Treize.

**« - A vendredi pour le match ! »** Cria Wufei à Nicole qui l'ignora et partie avec les quatre autres à l'endroit où ils avaient laissés la voiture.

Duo observa Heero. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et observait s'éloigner les joueurs. Il paraissait fâché. Pensait-il que c'était de sa faute si Trent voulait l'embrasser ?

**« - Heero. » **

En entendant la voix de Duo, Heero se tourna pour le regarder. Ses yeux violets laissaient entrapercevoir une once d'inquiétude.

**« - Hn ? » **

**« - Merci de nous avoir aidé. »** Fit timidement Duo, en attendant son réaction.

**« - De rien. »** Dit-il en le regardant.

Heero le regardait attentivement en le faisant rougir. Son regard cobalt le perturbait, il faisait agiter quelque chose en lui. Pourquoi Heero le regardait-il de cette manière ?

Il avait besoin de dire à Duo ce qu'il ressentait quand il était à ses côtés. Il voulait qu'il le sache, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage pour que ses mots sortent de sa bouche. Comme pouvait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que voir que Trent voulait l'embrasser l'avait rendu furieux ? Il ne voulait pas ressentir de nouveau de cette jalousie pour lui. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais Duo ne savait encore pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce qu'il ressentait ? …

Depuis quand avait-il laissé sortir tous ces sentiments ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas les mots qu'il cherchait. Pourquoi durant de nombreuses années s'était éloigné du monde ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à Duo, bien qu'il se sente attiré par lui, il ne réussissait pas à prononcer le moindre mot maintenant.

**« - Heero tu te sens bien ? »** Demanda Duo, inquiet, en remarquant le changement d'expression de Heero. Heero se contenta de le regarder. Il devait le dire, il devait le faire.

**« - Duo je… » **

**« - Duo ! » **

Le cri de Trowa les fit tourner vers le joueur du Lotus-Blanc qui était à quelques mètres d'eux. Trowa lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il s'approche.

**« - Heero… »** Fit Duo en reportant son attention sur le capitaine d'Oz. Heero maintenait sa tête entre les mains. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il se passait. **« - Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » **Demanda à nouveau Duo.

**« - Oui Duo, va voir Trowa mais revient. » **Dit Heero calmement. Il pouvait à peine croire qu'il avait été sur le point de parler à Duo quand Trowa l'avait interrompu. **« - J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. » **

**« - C'est important ? » **Demande Duo avec un sourire.

**« - Oui. » **

**« - Alors je reviens immédiatement, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire. »** Dit-il en riant tandis qu'il courait vers Trowa.

Quelque chose à lui dire ? Est-ce que Duo lui dirait directement ce qu'il avait dit quand il était endormi ? Cela lui éviterait de lui dire ces mots. Ce serait plus facile de lui dire "moi aussi" que dire les mots qu'il avait tant de mal à faire sortir.

**« - J'ai besoin de parler avec toi Duo.** **»** Dit Trowa alors que Duo arrivait.

**« - Parler ? Maintenant ? »** Demanda en tournant les yeux vers Heero qui l'attendait quelques pas derrière.

**« - Oui Duo, tu m'as dit que quand j'aurais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un je pouvais compter sur toi. »** Lui rappela Trowa.

**« - De cela ? »** Fit Duo avec surprise.

**« - Vous me désespérez vous deux ! »** Fit alors Wufei avec colère**. « - Trowa est inquiet au sujet de l'espion et toi, tu es très ami avec Zéro. » **

**« - De cela précisément Duo. »** Dit Trowa en ignorant Wufei.

**« - Mais Trowa c'est que… » **

**« - C'est vraiment important ! »** Dit Trowa, désespérément. **« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » **

**« - Trowa. »** Dit Duo en se trouvant devant un dilemme. D'une part le garçon qu'il aimait, Heero, et dont c'était l'anniversaire. Et d'autre part, Trowa, son meilleur ami et qui avait un grand problème. Que faire ?

**« - Heero peut attendre. »** Dit Trowa sérieusement.

**« - C'est son anniversaire. » **

Trowa et Wufei se tournèrent alors pour regarder Heero. Il leur jeta regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils le regardaient de cette manière.

**« - C'est ton anniversaire Heero ? »** Demanda Trowa en élevant la voix.

Comment savaient-ils que c'était son anniversaire ? Comment savaient-ils alors qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à Duo. La seule manière qu'il aurait pu le savoir, c'était qu'il ait vu la carte que Quinze lui avait envoyé, mais il s'était assuré de cacher cette carte dans la poche de son sweat-shirt préféré. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en guise de réponse à la question du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc.

**« - Tu aurais du nous le dire avant Heero. »** Dit Trowa en marchant vers le capitaine d'Oz. **« - Nous t'aurions organisé une fête ou quelque chose dans ce style. »**

**« - Je n'aime pas les fêtes. »** Répondit Heero. Alors que Trowa le tirait par le bras et que Wufei marchait avec les bras croisés derrière eux.

**« - Bon, mais tu ne vas pas refuser de venir manger une part de gâteau à la cafétéria de médecine. Tu n'échapperas pas au Bakchich. » **

**« - Bakchich ? »** Interrogea Heero sans comprendre.

**« - Tu ne vas pas faire cela Trowa. »** Dit Duo en marchant à un côté du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

**« - C'est une coutume Duo, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on le ferait pas ?** **»** Dit Trowa, tandis que Heero se contentait de le regarder sans comprendre.

* * *

Après avoir parlé avec Duo, Relena était partie à la recherche de Dorothy dans toute l'université de sciences sans la trouver. Elle l'avait appelé une douzaine de fois sur son portable, mais tombait à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Se considérant comme vaincue, elle décida de retourner chez elle, Heero n'était pas non plus en vue et comme les entraînements avaient été suspendus, elle ne savait pas où le chercher.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Dorothy l'attendait déjà. La voir ne diminua en rien sa mauvaise humeur.

**« - Où diables étais-tu Dorothy ? Je t'ai attendu durant des heures et comme tu n'arrivais pas, je suis allée à l'université de sciences. »**

**« - Je suis allée en cours Relena, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne paye pas les enseignants pour qu'ils me mettent de bonnes notes aux examens et quitter les cours quand ça me chante. »** Répliqua Dorothy indignée.

**« - La ferme. »** Dit Relena avec colère. **« - Si mon frère l'apprend, il me tuera. » **

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour Zechs, il n'est pas là. »** Dit Dorothy.

**« - Ah non ? »** Fit-elle avec surprise. **« - Je pensais qu'il était déjà rentré. Mais bon, ainsi nous pouvons parler du plan que j'ai monté avec une plus grande liberté. »**

**« - Un plan pour quoi ? Pour conquérir Heero ? » **

**« - Non, pour humilier Duo Maxwell devant tout le monde. »** Dit Relena en sortant une feuille de son sac et en la montrant à Dorothy.

Dorothy prit entre ses mains la feuille que Relena lui tendait et se mit à la lire avec attention. Dès qu'elle termina, elle éclata de rire en faisant que Relena s'énerve de nouveau.

**« - Et tu crois que Duo fera tout ceci ? »** Dit Dorothy en riant.

**« - Il sera obligé de le faire. » **

**« - Et en quel honneur ? » **

**« - Parce qu'il sera mon esclave. »** Dit Relena en souriant.

**« - Mmmm. Tu parles de ce festival qu'organise le Lotus-Blanc samedi. Où ils vont vendre les joueurs de football comme esclaves ? »** Demanda Dorothy en regardant Relena. Et elle sourit encore plus.

**« - Oui, nous allons y aller toutes les deux et je vais acheter Duo. » **

**« - Mais tu oublie une chose. Ni Trowa Barton, ni Wufei Chang, ni Duo Maxwell n'ont accepté de prendre part à cette vente. » **

**« - Tu te trompes. »** Dit Relena avec un sourire de satisfaction. **« - Duo Maxwell est sur la liste, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore. » **

**« - Relena ! ! C'est trop ! ! » **Dit Dorothy avec surprise.

**« - Non, ce n'est pas trop. »** Répondit Relena.

Dorothy écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Relena avait réussi à inclure le nom de Duo sur la liste de joueurs à vendre et elle savait comment elle l'avait fait : avec de l'argent. Avec de l'argent elle peut tout faire. Elle avait acheté son poste dans les pom-pom-girl, elle payait les enseignants pour qu'elle réussisse sans étudier et si l'enseignant n'acceptait pas cette corruption, elle payait un élève pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs ou se présentait à sa place aux examens.

Pour elle, tout avait un prix, y compris Heero. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui offrait pas de l'argent directement, mais elle lui offrait un travail avec un salaire trois fois plus grand que celui d'un titulaire avec expérience.

Et comme Duo représentait un grand rival, elle avait décidé de le discréditer devant les yeux du capitaine d'Oz et devant tout les autres étudiants du Lotus-Blanc.

Relena allait trop loin. Trop.

Derrière la porte du salon, Zechs Merquise fit demi-tour sans se faire voir par les deux filles. Il pensait également comme Dorothy, ça allait trop loin.

* * *

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui fêtait son anniversaire. Il avait pensé qu'il passerait cette journée tranquillement seulement en compagnie du natté et ainsi il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais non, ni Trowa ni lui ne l'avait laissé partir avant d'avoir un des gâteaux qu'ils vendaient à la faculté de médecine.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les sucreries, mais il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient savoureux. Peut-être même la plus savoureuse des meringues qu'il avait eu l'occasion de manger. Directement des mains de Duo, puisque Wufei lui avait lancé sa part dessus pour lui faire le classique " Bakchich". Et Duo avait essayé de lui renvoyer la meringue sur le visage sans y arriver.

C'était amusant. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Ils marchaient maintenant sur le trottoir de la rue qui menait à la maison de Duo, tandis que le natté parlait de quelque chose à laquelle Heero ne prêtait pas attention. Il aimait ses discussions incessantes, il pouvait rester des heures à l'écouter sans écouter. Parce qu'il aimait voir toute la gamme de gestes qu'il faisait tandis qu'il parlait.

Ils étaient près de la maison du natté. L'après-midi c'était passé trop rapidement et il n'avait pu dire rien à Duo. Mais lui non plus ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Peut-être que c'était l'occasion qu'il avait besoin, ils étaient maintenant seuls et ils l'étaient depuis quelques instant.

**« - Duo. »** Dit Heero en s'arrêtant en faisant que le natté s'arrête et cesse de parler.

**« - Oui Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

**« - Il y a instant, après le match contre Rocquefeller tu as dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose. » **

**« - Ah, c'est vrai ! »** Dit Duo en souriant et en posant son sac à dos au sol pour ensuite y fouiller dedans.

Heero observa ce que Duo faisait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui dire ce à quoi il pensait. Il ouvrait son sac à dos et en sortit quelque chose.

**« - Joyeux anniversaire Heero ! »** Dit en lui tendant en lui tendait un paquet ainsi qu'un vieux sweat-shirt.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Dit-il en prenant le paquet et en l'ouvrant.

**« - C'est un cadeau. »** Dit Duo en souriant, tandis que Heero sortait le contenu du paquet.

**« - Un sweat-shirt ? »** Dit-il en le regardant.

**« - J'ai pris celui-là dans ton appartement. »** Dit-il en lui montrant le vieux. **« - Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il t'en fallait un nouveau. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les 49 ' s de San Francisco. » **Il comprenait maintenant comment Duo avait appris la date de son anniversaire. C'est dans ce sweat qu'il avait gardé la carte qu'on lui avait envoyée.

**« - Mais Duo tu n'aurais pas dû, ça a dû te couter cher. » **

**« - Ce n'est pas grave, quelques mois sans acheter mes manga ne va pas me tuer. De plus, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Je te remercie pour tout Heero. » **

**« - Je l'ai fais avec plaisir. » **

**« - Je voulais te le donner à l'école, mais avec ce qui est arrivé avec ces idiots de** **Rocquefeller et… »**

**« - Tais-toi Duo. »** Dit Heero en interrompant ce que Duo disait. Et ce dernier éclata de rire.

**« - Je suis désolé, je m'enlèverais jamais l'habitude de toujours parler. »** Dit-il en riant.

Heero observa Duo. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, Duo n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire. Mais il devait d'abord savoir s'il était disposé à arriver jusqu'en finale.

**« - Duo, accompliras-tu ta promesse ? »** Demanda Heero en faisant que Duo arrête de rire.

**« - Ma promesse ? Quelle promesse ? »** Interrogea Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Tu vas arriver jusqu'en finale pour qu'on joue à nouveau face à face. Tu ne vas pas permettre que Rocquefeller gagne. Pour aucun motif. » **

**« - Ah, cette promesse ! Bien sûr que nous jouerons face à face Heero. Vous aussi vous devrez gagner contre New-Edwards. » **

**« - New-Edwards n'est pas favorite. Nous allons facilement gagner. » **

**« - Nous aussi nous gagnerons contre Rocquefeller. Et si ce Trent essaye de m'embrasser à nouveau, je le frapperais. »** Duo se tut et se tourna vers Heero pour le regarder avec préoccupation. Ils n'avaient pas mentionné cet incident de toute l'après-midi. Il espérait seulement que Heero ne soit pas énervé pour cela. **« - Je ne… »** Dit Duo nerveusement en voyant le regard de Heero perdue sur son visage.

Heero fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher un peu plus de Duo et tendit la main. Duo ferma les yeux en pensant que Heero le frapperait. Mais il sentit un contact doux sur sa joue qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux pour regarder Heero.

**« - Les gens veulent t'embrasser parce que tu es mignon. » **

Avait-il vraiment dit ces mots ? Était-il bien réveillé et était-ce Heero qui les avait prononcés ? Il ne pouvait pas donner de crédit à ce qu'il entendait des lèvres du capitaine d'Oz. Les yeux de Heero étaient fixés dans les siens, il n'avait pas cassé le contact depuis qu'il s'était rapproché. Mais qu'essayait-il de dire avec ce regard qu'il ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots ?

**« - Duo je… » **

**« - DUO !!! » **

Heero et Duo se retournèrent au son de cette voix fâchée qui venait de crier dans leur dos et s'approchait avec rapidité d'eux. Un homme les atteignit, il leva le poing pour donner un coup à Duo et Duo se contenta de lever les bras pour essayer de se défendre.

Mais Duo ne sentit jamais le coup. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Heero s'était mit devant lui pour arrêter le poing de l'homme avec une seule main.

La force qu'avait mit Heero dans sa main pour arrêter le coup était impressionnante et l'homme se plaignit de douleur quand le brun lui tordit le poignet, et l'homme tomba presque au sol tant la douleur l'accablé.

**« - Non Heero, lâche-le ! ! ! »** Cria Duo en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Heero. Mais sur le visage de Heero on remarquait la colère et il n'allait pas si facilement obéir.

**« - Aaagghh aaagghhh ! ! »** Se plaignit l'homme presque au sol.

**« - Lâche-le Heero, c'est mon père ! ! »** Cria Duo dans une tentative pour faire que Heero le lâche.

En entendant les mots de Duo, Heero lâcha l'homme avec surprise. L'homme tomba alors lourdement au sol et en tenant sa main blessée de l'autre. Duo se précipita vers lui pour l'aider, mais l'homme repoussa la main de son fils.

**« - Qui es-tu toi ? Le nouvel amant de Duo ? »** Dit Monsieur Schbeiker en regardant Heero depuis le sol. Mais Heero se contenta de l'observer sans dire rien.

**« - Papa c'est mon ami Heero… » **

**« - Tu ne me trompe pas Duo. Ce gamin n'est pas seulement ton ami ! »** Cria l'homme en se relevant sans accepter l'aide de Duo.

**« - Je ne te mens pas ! » **

**« - Si tu continue à te comporter comme un… » **

**« - Ne vous avisez pas de l'insulter Monsieur Schbeiker. Vous pourriez le regretter. »** Dit Heero avec une voix froide.

**« - Tu vas me menacer de nouveau ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi mon garçon ! » **

**« - Ce n'est pas une menace. » **

**« - Heero s'il te plaît ! » **

**« - Je ne veux pas que tu rentre tard ! » **Fit le père à Duo puis il se tourna vers Heero.** « - Et toi… »** Heero se contenta de plisser les yeux quand Monsieur Schbeiker tendait un doigt vers lui. **« - Ne t'approche pas de lui ! »**

Monsieur Schbeiker se détourna et marcha rapidement en direction de la maison du natté. Duo l'observa avec préoccupation, il semblait fâché et même très fâché. Que lui ferait-il quand il rentrerait ? Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer.

**« - Heero je dois y aller ! »** Dit Duo, alarmé. Mais Heero le prit par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner. **« - Heero ? »**

**« - Je ne vais pas permettre qu'il te maltraite Duo. Pas une fois de plus. Tu dois mettre un terme à tout ça. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. »**

**« - Mais Heero ! » **

**« - Allons-y, je ne te laisserais plus près de chez toi. Maintenant je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à la porte. » **

**« - Non Heero ! »** Dit Duo avec préoccupation.

**« - Allons-y ! »** Dit Heero en tirant Duo par ses vêtements. Il aurait une autre occasion de parler avec le natté de ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Le jeudi matin, Duo attendait nerveusement que le professeur Noin leur donne l'examen. Heero ne l'avait pas aidé pour ce dernier à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé et il avait été dans la nécessité d'étudier seul.

Toutefois, le professeur les surpris tous en leur disant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'examen. Elle mettrait seulement un problème, que ceux pourraient résoudre s'ils voulaient améliorer leurs notes ou pour être exempt d'examen final. Mais ceux qui étaient déjà exemptés, étaient libres de partir.

Duo fut surpris de cela. Le professeur lui avait dit qu'avec ses notes, il était déjà exempté, mais s'il voulait améliorer la moyenne finale alors il pouvait résoudre le problème. Le doute l'envahir un moment, mais Heero avait confiance en lui. Il décida de le faire et à sa grande surprise il le réussit bien.

Il n'était plus nécessaire que Heero l'aide à nouveau comme il l'avait offert. Il savait qu'il avait décidé de cesser de le voir et mis à part sur un terrain. Ainsi il aurait l'occasion de prendre le travail que lui offrait Relena.

Accepterait-il ?

Il se mit en marche tristement pour voir Heero pour lui communiquer les nouvelles.

Cesser de le voir.

Il avait pensé que c'était le mieux. Après que la veille son père les ait vu près de sa maison et qu'il demande à Heero de s'éloigner, il avait dû supporter pendant plus d'une heure les réclames de son père. Au moins ça avaient été des réclames et non des coups. Mais il avait décidé de faire ce que son père lui avait répété plusieurs fois. Cesser de le voir.

C'était étrange que cette semaine, quatre personnes lui avaient demandé de cesser de voir Heero. Trois avec le même argument, Heero n'est pas gay. Seul son père avait vu quelque chose différent, il était certain que Heero était intéressé par lui et bien qu'il ait plusieurs fois essayé de le convaincre du contraire, son père n'avait pas abandonné l'idée, il était sûr que Heero était aussi gay et qu'il était amoureux de lui. Chose qui ne le satisfaisait pas.

Mais son père ne connaissait pas Heero comme lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Il espérait que ce que son père assurait était vrai. Si seulement Heero était aussi gay, il combattrait pour gagner son amour. Mais il était sûr qu'il ne l'était pas et c'est pour ça qu'il était nécessaire de s'éloigner de lui définitivement.

Mais ça lui faisait mal, ça lui faisait extrêmement mal.

Il arriva jusqu'au bâtiment en verres fumés. Combien de fois était-il venu dans cet endroit pour étudier avec Heero ? Il le voyait comme sa maison. Il connaissait chaque recoin de cet appartement au second étage. Il manquait seulement que Heero lui donne la clé pour pouvoir entrer et sortir quand il l'aurait voulu. Parce que dans l'appartement il pouvait faire et défaire ce qu'il voulait. Il ouvrait le réfrigérateur et sortait ou mettait des aliments. Il utilisait la télévision, le magnétoscope ou l'ordinateur de Heero sans que ce dernier lui dise quelque chose. Il pouvait changer les meubles de place si le soleil était trop fort ou pas assez. Oui, cet appartement avait été un peu comme sa maison durant ces quatre derniers mois.

Il ouvrit la porte en verre et salua en sourient le portier qui le considérait déjà comme un ami. Et il monta les escaliers de manière lente.

Etait-ce bien ? Etait-ce correct de cesser de le voir parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup ?

Il arriva jusqu'à la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Il espérait que Heero ne serait pas dans son appartement, cela lui donnerait un prétexte parfait pour faire cela un autre jour. Mais il n'avait pas de chance. La figure particulière de Heero apparut derrière la porte en ouvrant. Duo fit un sourire forcé et entra derrière Heero. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin en fermant la porte et s'appuya contre elle tandis qu'il baissait la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de faire un pas de plus dans cet appartement.

**« - Entre Duo, je termine juste un devoir sur l'ordinateur. »** Dit Heero en marchant jusqu'à la petite table sur laquelle ils avaient tant de fois étudiés. **« - Comment c'est passé l'examen ? »** Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour le regarder. Il semblait triste, est-ce qu'il avait raté ? **« - Tu as raté ? »**

**« - Non Heero, au contraire, je l'ai très bien réussi. »** Dit Duo de façon sèche sans lever le regard du sol.

**« - Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »** Demanda Heero en arrêtant ce qu'il faisait pour lui faire face. Duo leva le regard pour le regarder dans les yeux. Comment dire ce qu'il avait à dire ?

**« - Je suis exempté d'examen final Heero. »** Heero croisa les bras sans comprendre et le regarda.

**« - C'est très bien. Félicitations. »**

**« - Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi dans la pire de mes matières. » **

**« - Tu es très intelligent, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour tout ça, c'es toi seul qui a réussi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'aider pour le dernier examen et tu l'as réussi. » **

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder dans les yeux quand il lui dirait qu'il n'allait plus le voir. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à ces prunelles cobalt qui le perturbait tant. Il l'aimait à en crever. Mais il n'était pas gay alors il ne voulait plus continuer à le voir. Il leva de nouveau les yeux, Heero n'avait pas changé de position, il avait gardé les bras croisés et le regardait fixement.

**« - HEERO JE T'AIME ! »** Cria-t-il subitement en devenant entièrement rouge.

Les bras de Heero retombèrent lentement le long de son corps. Il le savait, il savait que Heero allait être surpris en le sachant et ne put éviter de ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine en sachant que jamais ses sentiments ne seraient acceptés.

**« - Je suis désolé Heero. »** Dit Duo en détournant de nouveau son regard. **« - Mais je devais te dire le motif parce que je vais cesser de te voir. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai utilisé pour m'aider à passer la matière. »** Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé, il n'avait rien dit, il se contentait de le regarder. **« - Je sais que tu n'es pas gay et que tu ne pourras jamais accepter mes sentiments. C'est pourquoi le mieux pour toi et pour moi est que nous cessions de se voir. »** Duo leva les yeux pour regarder Heero en attendant une certaine réaction de sa part, mais Heero garda le silence. **« - Je suis seulement venu te dire au revoir et te remercier à nouveau pour tout. » **

En voyant que Heero ne disait rien et se contentait de le regarder, il ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il se sentait profondément triste. Il avait passé les meilleurs jours de sa vie en sa compagnie, il avait aimé sa façon énigmatique d'agir. Mais cela devait se terminer.

**« - Adieu Heero ! »** Dit Duo en agitant la main depuis le seuil et refermer la porte.

Si seulement Heero l'avait empêché de partir. Si au moins il lui avait dit quelque chose. S'il l'appréciait au moins un peu. Mais non. Heero ne ressentait pas la même chose et il était impossible qu'il le ressente un jour.

Parti ! Duo était parti et il n'avait rien pu lui dire. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de dire "moi aussi" aux mots du natté ? Il savait maintenant que "moi aussi" étais aussi difficile à prononcer que "je t'aime". Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi, il devait l'arrêter.

Ou était-ce mieux d'attendre jusqu'après le dernier match ?

Bon, il verrait ça après, pour le moment il devait l'arrêter. Donc il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour essayer de le rattraper.

Mais Duo se trouvait toujours dans le couloir qui menait à l'appartement, et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna avec surprise en rencontrant le regard de Heero.

**« - Heero ? »** Fit Duo douteux en le voyant sur le seuil de la porte mais restait silencieux. Heero ne s'attendait pas à le rattraper aussi rapidement et il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Il se rappela alors de quelque chose.

**« - Tu as oublié quelque chose. »** Dit Heero avec son ton habituellement froid.

**« - Oui ? »** Interrogea-t-il avec espoir. Peut-être qu'il lui dirait quelque chose finalement.

**« - Tes mangas sont encore ici. Où préfères-tu les récupérer plus tard ? » **

**« - Oh ! »** Dit-il, déçu. **« - Non, je vais les prendre maintenant. »** Et Duo pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement de Heero.

Heero l'observa alors qu'il récupérait tous ses livres et les mettait dans son sac à dos. Il n'allait pas encore le lui dire, il attendrait que la finale soit menée à bien. Si l'un d'eux perdait vendredi, alors il n'attendrait plus. Mais sinon, il attendrait après la finale.

Que pourrait-il se passer en une semaine ?

Duo termina de mettre tous ses mangas dans son sac à dos. De nouveau le sac à dos noir pesait une tonne, comme avant. Et il était maintenant prêt à sortir pour toujours de l'appartement de Heero. La prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient, ça sera pendant la finale et il ferait tout son possible pour que ce match ait lieu. Il sourit puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

**« - Merci pour tout Heero. »** Fit-il à nouveau**. « - Adieu ! »** Dit-il en faisant un pas hors de l'appartement, tandis que Heero marchait derrière lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite, pas avant de lui avoir donné quelque chose pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Il devait avant tout s'armer de courage pour le faire comme la première fois et non comme la dernière fois. Donc il se retourna brusquement vers Heero qui le suivait et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. C'était le moment.

Heero ne bougea pas d'un pouce en voyant Duo se retourner. Il était tellement près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il pouvait voir de près ces intenses yeux violets, et le rouge de ses joues. Si près qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Duo ferma alors les yeux et le prit par les épaules en approchant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Il put sentir son cœur battre comme il ne l'avait jamais senti. C'était le deuxième qu'il se rappellerait et le troisième baiser qu'ils échangeaient. C'était un baiser doux, il ne l'obligeait à rien. C'était une sensation agréable, chaude. Il avait à nouveau cette saveur dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit les lèvres s'en sans rendre compte, laissant la langue de Duo envahir sa bouche.

Mais cette sensation se termina trop tôt. Duo se sépara de ses lèvres et le regarda.

**« - Je devais le faire. »** Dit-il en baissant les yeux, totalement rouge. **« - Au moins celui-là, tu t'en rappelleras. »** Dit-il en donnant le dos et en s'éloignant à toute vitesse et refermant la porte derrière lui.

Heero se retrouva seul, fixant la porte close avec des yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Duo l'avait encore une fois embrassé.

Il leva la main jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les toucher, tandis qu'il esquissait un léger sourire en se rappelant la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressentit à ce baiser. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ouvrir les stores et regarder Duo se diriger vers l'arrêt d'autobus pour rentrer chez lui.

Duo leva alors la tête vers la fenêtre où se trouvait Heero et leva la main pour l'agiter en signal d'au revoir, tandis qu'il montait dans l'autobus.

_« Je ne chercherais plus à te revoir Heero. »_ Pensa Duo tandis qu'il regardait la fenêtre de l'appartement de Heero s'éloigner avec tristesse.

_« Dans une semaine Duo. »_ Pensa Heero depuis son appartement. _« - Dans une semaine je te dirai que je t'aime aussi. » _

_« Je t'aime ». _Pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**Pairings :** _1x2, 3x4, 5+H, 6+13_

**Category:** _AU, OCC, Shonen Ai, Yaoi._

**Raiting :** _PG-13 mais également du NC-17._

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire en elle-même non plus, je ne fais que la traduire. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**VENTE DE BAISERS ET D'ESCLAVES**

Avoir quitté Heero avec un baiser s'avérait encore plus pénible qu'être parti sans rien lui dire.

Pendant un moment il avait senti que Heero répondait à ce dernier baiser, que ses lèvres répondaient aux siennes. Mais non, Heero à aucun moment lui avait répondu en l'étreignant ou en lui rendant le baiser avec la même intensité que lui.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, c'était terminé avec lui.

Terminé ! !

Mais à quelle idiotie pensait-il ? A quel moment l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagée s'était transformée en fiançailles au point de penser que ce que tout était terminer ? Non ! Heero n'avait pas été son petit-ami. Malheureusement. Il ne le serait jamais et c'est pour cela qu'il prenait ses distances.

Mais en y repensant, la relation qu'il avait avec Heero s'apparenté bien à des fiançailles. Bien que c'était sans sexe, sans étreinte et se prendre par la main ; mais même ainsi, c'était un peu comme des fiançailles : Ils se voyaient tous les jours après les cours et étudiaient ensemble. Puis il le raccompagnait jusqu'à sa maison, enfin il laissait à quelques maisons de sa maison pour éviter que son père le voie. Le vendredi après le match il s'assurait généralement que ça allait bien et le samedi il cuisinait pour les deux pendant qu'ils continuaient à étudier. Et le dimanche ils allaient tous les deux voir sa grand-mère.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'avait senti qu'il le trahissait en embrassant presque Quatre et pour cette même raison qu'il s'était excusé auprès de lui et qu'il lui avait promis que ça n'arriverait plus à nouveau.

Comme s'ils avaient été fiancés.

Mais jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

Il marchait avec la tête basse en direction de sa maison. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il savait qu'elle était vide, parce que depuis l'incident avec son père, Hilde n'emmenait plus Wufei à la maison. Maintenant ils faisaient tous les deux leur exposé à la bibliothèque de l'université.

Sa maison était vide et ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant c'était de la compagnie. Il ne voulait pas penser à Heero maintenant.

Toutefois une silhouette assise sur la balancelle du perron de sa maison attira son attention. Il la reconnu facilement. Et c'est en le voyant qu'il se rappelait avoir promis de parler avec lui et ne l'avait pas encore fait. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'attendait.

**« - Trowa ? »** Demanda Duo en grimpant les marches du perron et en baissant les yeux vers lui. Trowa leva la tête pour le regarder. **« - Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ? »** Demanda Duo en déposant son sac à dos au sol et en s'installant à ses côtés sur la balancelle.

**« - Non. J'ai supposé qu'après ton examen tu rentrerais directement. Comment ça s'est passé ? »** Demanda Trowa alors que Duo soupirait.

**« - Je suis exempté. Je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter pour mes maths. »** Dit-il tristement.

**« - Cela devrait te faire plaisir mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Je suis allé voir Heero. Je lui ai dis que je ne le reverrais plus. » **

**« - Pourquoi as-tu fait une idiotie pareille ? »** Dit Trowa et Duo se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

**« - Pourquoi ? Tu m'as toi-même dit que si je ne voulais pas souffrir avec Heero, je devrais cesser de le voir, puisqu'il n'est pas gay. » **

**« - C'était avant Duo. »**

**« - Avant quoi ? »** Demanda Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Avant de me rendre compte que Heero est très intéressé par toi et pas en tant qu'ami. » **

**« - Tu n'en es pas certain. »** Dit Duo en baissant la tête et en la secouant de manière négative. **« - Si c'était vrai, il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir. » **

**« - As-tu dit que tu l'aimais ? » **Demanda Trowa en regardant Duo qui hochait à présent faiblement la tête. **« - Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »**

**« - Rien. Il ne m'a rien dit Trowa. » **

**« - J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi. »** Déclara Trowa en levant les yeux vers Duo.

**« - Parfois ces choses-là ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent être. »** Dit Duo en levant lui aussi les yeux. **« - Mais tu n'es pas venu pour parler de moi mais de Quatre, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Duo en faisant que Trowa le regarde avec surprise.

**« - Oui. » **

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Trowa, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? » **

Trowa détourna le regard en entendant les mots de Duo. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ? Il avait ressentit de la colère en voyant son meilleur ami sur le point d'embrasser le blond. Mais cette colère n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait voulu ce qui était arrivé, en entendant les motifs du blond pour que Duo l'embrasse, ça avait été un besoin pour lui de gouter ces lèvres douces et rouges. Ces lèvres qui n'avaient jamais été embrassées.

**« - Je… je ne sais pas… »** Dit Trowa nerveusement.

**« - Trowa je crois au contraire que tu le sais. Tu aimes Quatre. »** Affirma Duo en faisant que Trowa se tourne pour le regarder, la surprise se reflétant sur son visage. **« - Tu dois l'admettre. Tu aimes Quatre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit, mais les motifs qu'il t'a dit quand nous avons failli nous embrasser, t'ont touché au plus profond de toi pour que tu le fasses. À moins que tu ne l'ai fait pour le même motif que moi. »** Dit Duo en les regardant dans les yeux.** « - Tu as eu de la peine pour lui et c'est pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? »**

**« - Non ! » **Répondit Trowa et il détourna rapidement le regard et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. **« - C'est-à-dire, je ne… » **

**« - Tu te défends en disant non Trowa. Tu deviens nerveux. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec lui. » **

**« - Je me plais beaucoup en sa compagnie. Je parle beaucoup plus avec lui qu'avec toi ou les autres. »** Dit-il en le regardant.

**« - Bien, tu parles beaucoup. »** Dit Duo en riant. **« - Quoi d'autre ? » **

**« - Son regard me rend nerveux. Ces yeux bleus qui me regardent comme si j'étais une espèce de héros. Je ne supporterais pas de le décevoir. Mais je crois que je l'ai déjà fais. »** Dit-il en baissant le regard.

**« - Comment ça tu l'as déjà fait ? »** Demanda Duo avec inquiétude. Trowa le regarda.

**« - Après le baiser, j'étais complètement perdu. A l'hôpital, quand tu es parti voir Heero, Quatre m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »**

**« - Il te l'a dit ! »** S'écria Duo avec surprise. **« - Et toi, que lui as-tu répondu ? »**

**« - Rien. Sa sœur est entrée à ce moment là et nous n'avons pas pu continuer à parler. Encore que si Iria n'était pas entrée, je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre à Quatre. Il m'a rendu très nerveux avec sa déclaration. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse être amoureux de moi. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Middie. Je pensais que toutes les filles avec lesquelles je sortirais me trahiraient de la même manière qu'elle. » **

**« - Mais Quatre n'est pas Middie. Quatre est un garçon suprêmement doux et gentil. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu dois le connaître, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai de lui. Et d'après ce que m'a raconté Heero, Quatre est une personne de confiance. » **

**« - Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi il m'attire… Beaucoup… Quatre… »** Dit Trowa en baissant le regard totalement rouge. Duo sourit devant ce que Trowa venait de dire.

**« - La première chose c'est de l'admettre. Et maintenant que nous savons que tu aimes Quatre, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le lui dire ? »** Trowa serra les poings.

**« - Parce que je ne crois pas qu'il veuille me revoir. Pas après que je l'ai repoussé la nuit où nous sommes allé chercher Hilde, après qu'il ait tenté de m'embrasser. » **

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Duo sans pouvoir croire ce que venait de dire Trowa. **« - Mais Trowa pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » **

**« - Nous étions devant chez moi. Catherine était déjà rentrée et je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il se passait. »**

**« - Mais tu crois que Catherine te rejetterait parce que tu aimes Quatre ? » **

**« - Je ne sais pas, et c'est le principal motif pour lequel j'ai demandé à Quatre d'arrêter ça. Je ne sais pas du tout si Catherine me rejetterait si elle savait que j'étais attiré par un homme. » **

**« - Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait capable de le faire. Tu es son frère Trowa ! Et je crois qu'avant toute chose elle veut ton bonheur. Et il est plus que possible que tu sois heureux à nouveau parce que tu es amoureux. » **

**« - Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? »** Dit Trowa en regardant Duo. **« - Et si ça lui déplaisait autant qu'à ton père que son frère soit attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe ? »**

**« - Si c'était le cas, Catherine m'aurait rejeté depuis des années. Et jusqu'à présent j'ai seulement reçu de l'affection et de la compréhension de sa part. Catherine n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais comme mon père. Mais avant d'aller parler à Quatre, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la voir ? Je crois que tu te sentiras mieux si tu le fais. Et tu sais que Quatre peut être patient ? » **

**« - Je sais Duo et tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie d'aller le voir. Mais je ferai d'abord ce que tu dis. Je vais parler avec Catherine. » **

Duo sourit à son ami alors qu'il lui serrait l'épaule pour lui donner du courage. Lui, il n'avait jamais parlé avec son père ou sa sœur pour leur dire qu'il était gay, ils s'en étaient rendu compte seuls, mais s'il avait pu avoir le choix de garder tout cela secret aux yeux de son père, il l'aurait fait. Cela lui aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes.

Trowa se leva de la balancelle sur laquelle il avait parlé avec Duo et récupéra son sac, tandis que Duo faisait la même chose et souriait.

**« - Bonne chance Trowa ! »** Dit Duo tandis qu'il regardait Trowa s'éloignait en direction de chez lui.

Ce soir même, il parlerait avec Catherine.

* * *

Le soleil de l'après-midi commençait à décliner pour faire place à la nuit. La secrétaire qui gardait la porte de ce bureau terminait de ranger ses affaires pour partir. C'était déjà l'heure de la débauche et sa patronne n'attendait plus d'autres visites.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention et elle leva les yeux de son sac pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux bleus qui la regardait avec un sourire sur le visage.

**« - Je regrette de venir à cette heure, je sais que je n'ai pas rendez-vous, mais j'aimerais voir Mademoiselle Une. Se trouve-t-elle encore dans son bureau ? » **

**« - La sous-directrice Une se trouve encore dans son bureau, mais je ne sais pas si elle peut vous recevoir. »** Dit la femme en essayant de reconnaître l'homme qui était devant elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu, mais elle ne se rappelait plus où.

**« - Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, l'informer qu'un vieil ami de l'université veut la voir ? Je vous assure que je ne lui prendrais pas beaucoup de son temps. » **

**« - Je l'informe immédiatement, mais je ne vous promets pas qu'elle pourra vous recevoir. » **

**« - Je comprendrai si elle n'a pas de temps. Dites-lui seulement que je suis venu "Jouer pour un Baiser". »** La secrétaire fut étonnée devant les mots de l'homme, mais rentra dans le bureau de Lady Une pour l'informer.

**« - Par ici Monsieur. »** Fit la secrétaire quand elle sortit. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'homme entra en refermant derrière lui.

Des yeux marron se levèrent vers lui pour le regarder avec fureur. Lady Une se leva de sa chaise et serra les poings pour les cogner contre son bureau en un bruit mat.

**« - Que fais-tu ici Odin Lowe ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec colère, Odin se contenta de sourire.

**« - Je vois que ton caractère est aussi doux qu'avant Lady Une. Mais ne t'énerve pas, je suis seulement venu trouver l'inspiration pour écrire la seconde partie de mon roman. » **

**« - Quoi ? »** Cria Lady Une**. « - Comment oses-tu dire cela ? » **

**« - Sais-tu de quoi je parle ma chère Lady ? »** Demanda Odin en s'installa sur un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau sans que Lady Une ne lui en donne l'autorisation. **« - As-tu lu mon roman ? »**

Lady Une ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau avec fureur, elle plongea la main dedans et en sortit un livre qu'elle lança avec force vers Odin, mais il se contenta de bouger la tête sur le côté pour éviter de se le prendre en pleine figure.

**« - Voici ta réponse Odin ! Ne devais-tu pas changer quelque chose ? Tout est là-dedans, TOUT ! ! ! Tu n'as rien changé! Tu n'as même pas utilisé de pseudonyme pour dissimuler ton nom ! Depuis que ton fichu roman est sortit, j'ai peur que Treize, Zechs ou Noin ne puissent faire le rapprochement. Quelle différence crois-tu qu'il y ait entre Zack et Zechs ou Travis et Treize ou encore Lucy et Lucrécia ? Je te maudis ! ! … tu m'as mise dans le pétrin avec ton fichu roman ! ! » **

**« - Non Lady Une. C'est toi seule qui t'es mise dans le pétrin quand tu m'as payé pour faire ce que j'ai fait. »** Dit Odin tranquillement en regardant Lady Une. **« - Mais ce roman… » **Dit-il en ramassant le livre au sol. **« - Me fait me sentir un peu moins sale. Parce que tu es celle qui a provoqué tout ceci. »**

**« - Ne viens pas maintenant me poignarder Odin et rejeter l'entièreté de la faute sur moi, tu étais amoureux de Noin, et elle de Zechs. Tu as fait ça avec mon aide ! » **

**« - De la pire des manières ! » **

**« - Mais tu en as bien profité ! Et Noin s'est retrouvé enceinte de toi sans le savoir. » **

**« - Quoi ? ? »** Dit Odin en se levant de sa chaise en un bond. **« Noin a eu un enfant de moi ? » **

**« - Ne sois pas idiot Odin. Elle n'a pas eu d'enfant, elle a fait une fausse-couche à son deuxième mois de grossesse. Et pendant tout ce temps elle pensait qu'il était de Zechs. » **

En entendant ce que Lady Une disait, Odin se rassit lentement sur sa chaise et serra fortement sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais su cela.

**« - J'aurais dû revenir avant et tout dire à Lucrécia. Je l'aimais ! » **

**« - Ne dis pas de bêtise. » **

**« - Ce ne sont pas de bêtise ! »** Dit-il en se remettant debout et en regardant Lady Une. **« - Tout ton idiot de plan pour séparer Zechs et Treize a réussi mais à quel prix Lady Une ? Ils sont tous les trois seuls et pas seulement eux, toi et moi aussi. Zechs et Treize se haïssent par ta faute et je n'en peux plus d'avoir ce poids sur ma conscience. » **

**« - Tu devras pourtant le faire. Je t'ai payé pour ça ! » **

**« - C'est pour cela que je suis venu. »** Dit Odin en mettant la main à la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit une enveloppe de billets qu'il lança sur le bureau de Lady Une. **« - C'est la somme que tu m'as payé, plus les intérêts de ces dix dernières années. » **

Sans attendre réponse, Odin Lowe fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de la sortie du bureau de la sous-directrice Une.

**« - Odin ! Attend Odin ! » **

Mais Odin ne s'arrêta pas et sortit du bureau sans se retourner.

* * *

Il était huit heures du soir et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait travailler sur les projets finaux, mais dans sa tête ne disparaissait pas l'image du natté lui disant _**« au revoir ».**_

Pourquoi avait-il été aussi idiot et ne l'avait-il pas arrêté avec autre chose que ses livres ? Il avait sûrement dû penser qu'il ne le voulait plus ici. Mais cela était une excuse, ce n'était pas pour les livres, c'était lui qu'il voulait retenir. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? Pourquoi quand le natté avait dit _**« je t'aime » **_n'avait-il pas répondu _**« moi aussi »**_ ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait ?

Peut-être que c'était mieux d'aller le chercher et le lui dire une fois bonne fois pour toute et de ne pas attendre après le match comme il l'avait pensé.

Il croyait que sans le natté dans son appartement il pourrait mieux se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais cela s'était avéré contre-indiqué. Parce que maintenant il ne faisait que penser à lui.

Une semaine sans le voir ? …

Il ne pouvait même pas cesser de le voir pendant ce temps !

Il se leva de la table où se trouvaient ses livres ouverts, prit son blouson et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Mais il s'arrêta d'un coup en voyant que quelqu'un était sur le point de frapper.

**« - Relena ! Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? »** Interrogea Heero froidement.

**« - Heero c'est que… »** Fit-elle nerveusement en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait. **« - c'est que je veux savoir si tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai proposé. » **

Aujourd'hui, elle avait vu Duo partir sans passer chercher Heero, et cela lui avait donné l'espoir que Heero accepte le travail qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle était presque sûre que Duo cesserait de le voir, c'était tellement facile de lire sur son visage les réponses à toute question. Le natté était tellement prévisible. Elle avait attendu toute la journée que Heero se présente chez elle pour lui dire qu'il acceptait le travail et par conséquent, elle deviendrait sa petite-amie. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'humilier Duo devant tout le monde, cette humiliation serait le fermoir de la boucle.

Heero continuait de regarder froidement le visage de Relena, elle était tellement sûre que la réponse serait affirmative qu'elle n'avait pas prit la peine de s'imaginer que cela n'aurait pas changé.

Relena put voir sur le visage de Heero qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire rejeter à nouveau. Elle allait lui donner l'option d'y penser plus longtemps. Elle devait partir avant qu'il dise non.

**« - Je crois que tu as besoin d'encore plus de temps pour réfléchir Heero, ce serait mieux que je m'en aille et te vois plus tard. »** Dit Relena en faisant demi-tour pour partir, mais Heero l'arrêta par le bras.

**« - Relena tu sais déjà quelle est la réponse. »** Relena se détacha et l'interrompit en disant :

**« - Je sais que tu as besoin de plus de temps. J'ai été idiote de te faire pression. Je pense que tu pourras me donner ta réponse après la finale, j'ai confiance que nous arriverons en finale. Ou si tu as une réponse affirmative avant, tu peux venir me voir chez moi. »** Dit-elle en souriant. Mais Heero croisa les bras sans changer d'expression.

**« - Ma réponse ne changera pas, je ne veux pas travailler dans tes entreprises ou sortir avec toi. »** Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

**« - Je sais que tu dis ça parce que je suis venu te faire pression. Mais tu devrais bien réfléchir, une occasion comme celle que je t'offre ne tombe pas tous les jours. » **

**« - Je n'en ai pas besoin. »** Insista Heero.

**« - Je ne veux pas cette réponse Heero. J'attendrais ta véritable réponse vendredi prochain. »** Et sans attendre que Heero ne réplique, elle fit demi-tour et disparu dans la cage d'escalier.

**« - Tu ne comprends rien Relena, la véritable réponse c'est que je veux être avec Duo et pas avec toi. »** Dit-il en fermant la porte de son appartement. Après tout peut-être qu'il devrait attendre après le match pour parler avec lui. Une semaine sans le voir rendrait cette rencontre plus intéressante.

Relena ne s'était pas beaucoup éloignée qu'elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en entendant cela. Heero avait parlé alors que la porte n'était pas refermée et bien que la voix ne fût pas très élevée, elle avait pu entendre ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait qu'il voulait être avec Duo.

Non ! Elle n'allait pas permettre cela. Jamais elle ne laisserait Duo être avec Heero, jamais ! ! ! Elle finit de descendre à toute rapidité les escaliers pour aller dans sa voiture et partir rapidement.

* * *

La journée était passée très rapidement, les étudiants d'Oz et du Lotus-Blanc s'étaient déplacés pour encourager leurs équipes presque en finales. Les deux matchs étaient joués à la même heure, sauf que le Lotus-Blanc jouait chez eux et Oz à Edwards. Si tous les deux gagnaient, ils seraient à nouveau face à face en finale et se serait l'occasion d'une revanche pour Oz, et cela, ils le savaient tous.

Le bruit des gens dans le stade se faisait entendre jusque dans les vestiaires. Ils reprenaient en chœur le nom du Lotus-Blanc. Ils étaient arrivés en demi-finale avec beaucoup d'effort, ils étaient à la troisième place et étaient à faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour obtenir le billet pour la finale.

**« - Allez Maxwell faut sortir sur le terrain. »** Dit Wufei en tirant Duo par le bras.

**« - Tu promets que tu ne laisseras pas ce lourdaud de Trent arriver jusqu'à moi Trowa ! »** Dit Duo au capitaine de l'équipe qui était derrière lui.

**« - J'essaierais. »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Non Barton, tu n'essaieras rien, il faut l'arrêter ! »** Dit Wufei.

Wufei sortit en courant des vestiaires, tandis que Duo s'approcha de Trowa. Il ne savait pas comment ça s'était passé avec Catherine et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait lui demander.

**« - Comment ça c'est passé avec ta sœur Trowa ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Je n'ai pas pu parler avec elle hier soir, je l'ai attendu une partie de la nuit et n'ait pas beaucoup dormi. J'espère que ce soir elle ne sera pas de garde. » **

**« - Si tu as besoin d'un appui, d'aide ou quoi que se soit d'autre... »** Trowa secoua seulement la tête en refus.

**« - Merci Duo, mais je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire. » **

Zechs avait donné à Trowa la liberté d'utiliser tous les jeux spéciaux. Il voulait arriver en finale et avoir l'occasion de voir à nouveau Treize. Quand il avait voulu parler avec lui pour l'affaire de Heero, il n'avait pas voulu le recevoir. Il l'avait appelé plusieurs fois et avait obtenu la même réponse : Je ne veux pas te voir ou t'écouter.

Après presque dix années, Treize ne lui pardonnait toujours pas et lui, il continuait à l'aimer.

Nicole et Trowa s'avancèrent vers l'arbitre au centre du terrain pour le lancé de la pièce de monnaie. Les deux capitaines choisirent en l'air le même côté, c'est pourquoi l'arbitre dû relancer la pièce et leur demander à nouveau de choisir pour savoir qui entrait d'abord en défensif. Trowa gagna le second lancé et l'équipe de Rocquefeller entra en première en offensive.

La première partie du match passa très rapidement. Le score était très serré, et c'était très difficile dire celle qui se débrouillait le mieux, parce que les deux équipes étaient très bonnes. Les points étaient à l'ordre du jour, le Punter de Rocquefeller était aussi bon que l'était Quatre d'Oz et la majeure partie de ses lancés arrivaient à leurs buts. Mais le Lotus-Blanc ne restait pas en reste. Duo lançait mieux que jamais et mais ceux de Rocquefeller préparaient une nouvelle stratégie pour l'arrêter.

Le troisième quart allait commencer avec l'entrée du Lotus-Blanc en offensive. Duo prit place derrière le centre, tandis que Trowa et Wufei prirent place devant lui pour arrêter les joueurs de Rocquefeller.

Wufei leva les yeux pour essayer de continuer à mettre hors de soi Nicole, mais il eut une grande surprise en voyant Trent face à lui et non le capitaine blond de l'équipe adverse.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** Demanda Wufei avec fureur.

**« - Nous avons fait un petit changement. »** Dit Trent en souriant tandis qu'il levait les yeux pour regarder Duo.** « - Il n'y a pas de doute que vous avez un bon quaterback. » **Dit Trent à Wufei sans cesser de regarder le quaterback à quelques mètres de lui.

**« - Il est évident qu'il est bon. »** Dit Wufei sans cesser de regarder Trent, mais Trent passa la langue très lentement sur ses lèvres en un signe totalement sexuel.

**« - Je me demande si ce mignon est bon en… tout. »** Dit Trent sarcastique.

**« - Que veux-tu dire par en tout ? »** Demanda Wufei avec colère.

**« - Oh, tu sais, en touuuuuuuus. »** Dit Trent en passant à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres.

**« - Sale bâtard ! ! ! »** Cria Wufei avec fureur en comprenant l'allusion indirecte.

Le "Hit" se fit entendre et ils se mirent en mouvement. Wufei sous la colère se redressa trop tard, ce qui donna l'avantage au joueur de Rocquefeller de le pousser par la poitrine et de le mettre à terre. Mais Duo avait réussi à lancer et avait obtenu les premiers dix yards.

Trowa arriva jusqu'à Wufei qui était encore au sol et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

**« - Que penses-tu faire Wufei ? Tu dois veiller sur Duo. »** Fit Trowa.

**« - Ce sale bâtard de Trent, il a dit des choses sur lui. »** Dit Wufei en regardant Trent et Nicole qui se souriaient et se tapaient dans les mains.

**« - Il veut te provoquer et apparemment ils ont trouvé comment faire. » **Dit Trowa en regardant lui aussi les deux joueurs de Rocquefeller.

**« - Ils n'y arriveront pas. »** Affirma Wufei.

**« - J'espère Wufei. »** Fit Trowa en allant se mettre en place.

Duo entama le comptage. Ils avaient que peu de points d'avance sur Rocquefeller, c'est pourquoi il devait rapidement lancer le ballon le plus loin possible. Seulement le regard sensuel que Trent lui adressait le rendait constamment nerveux. Mais il savait que Wufei ne laisserait pas le joueur arriver jusqu'à lui pour l'arrêter.

**« - Tu sais ce que je vais lui faire quand je l'aurais attrapé ? »** Dit Trent en dirigeant son regard vers Duo, qui continuait à disposer, mais en parlant à Wufei.

**« - Je m'en fiche ! »** Dit Wufei en regardant avec fureur le joueur qui était devant lui. Trent regarda Wufei en souriant.

**« - Je vais le mettre au sol et je vais lui faire crier mon nom… mais pas ici sur le terrain, bien sur que non… » **

**« - Salaud ! ! ! » **

Wufei sauta sur Trent en le lançant au sol sans que le « Hit » ne retentisse, ce qui fit que l'arbitre sortit un drapeau pour signaler une faute. Ils furent pénalisés en retirant cinq yards aux deux équipes. Trent et Nicole éclatèrent de rire en regardant Wufei qui les regardait avec colère, tandis qu'il était retenu par trois de ses compagnons.

**« - Wufei calme-toi ! »** Cria Trowa en le poussant par l'épaule pour qu'il se calme.

**« - Ne fais pas attention à eux Wu, laisse-les dire ce qu'ils veulent. »** Dit Duo en s'approchant de Wufei pour essayer de le calmer un peu.

**« - Je ne supporte pas ses bavardages, je vais lui faire bouffer ses dents ! »** Dit Wufei avec colère.

La formation se fit à nouveau, ils avaient besoin de réussir à monter encore de quelques yards pour essayer d'annoter, mais ce que Trent et Nicole faisaient pour déconcentrer Wufei les bloquait. Ils ne devaient maintenant plus avancer de dix yards, mais de quinze yards à cause de la punition.

Le "Hit" retentit à nouveau et Trent poussa à Wufei par le flanc pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'au quaterback. Duo vit que le joueur de Rocquefeller était à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, il devait lancer le ballon pour ne pas se le faire prendre et perdre le peu de yards qu'ils avaient eu. Il chercha du regard celui qui pourrait recevoir le ballon à l'avant et réussit à voir un joueur en position. S'ils avaient de la chance, ce joueur pourrait annoter et il se dépêcha de lancer alors que Trent se jeter sur lui.

**« - Bonjour mon mignon ! »** Dit Trent en plaquant Duo au sol et le tenant par les poignets, alors qu'il se trouvait sur lui.

**« - Que diable veux-tu ? ? Lâche-moi ! ! »** Cria Duo en essayant de faire bouger le joueur.

**« - Plus tard tu demanderas le contraire. »** Dit-il en se levant en riant. Suivi de Duo. A quoi se référait-il en parlant de plus tard ?

Le jeu suivit son cours avec Trent et Nicole essayant d'arrêter Duo et Wufei qui essayait de ne pas faire cas de toutes les choses que Trent disait qu'il ferait au natté quand il l'aurait attrapé.

Ils entamaient le quatrième et dernier quart, le Lotus-Blanc avait réussit à prendre l'avantage en les menant de quatorze points. Mais le match n'était pas terminé et Rocquefeller pouvait encore annoter deux fois et les rattraper. C'est pourquoi Duo avait besoin d'annoter et augmenter l'avantage à vingt-et-un points, ce serait plus difficile pour Rocquefeller de les rattraper ainsi.

Rocquefeller savait que les plaqueurs offensifs étaient trop bons et ils devaient s'en débarrasser d'au moins un d'eux et le plus facile à attaquer c'était Wufei, puisque son caractère leur permettrait de le mettre en colère. Ils firent de nouveau un changement dans les positions et Nicole et Trent se placèrent près de Wufei.

Le "Hit" se fit à nouveau entendre et Wufei se jeta sur Trent pour essayer de l'arrêter, seulement Trent le saisit par le maillot tandis que Nicole se heurtait "accidentellement" avec lui, les faisant tomber tous les trois au sol.

Dans la chute Trent réussit à déplacer le bras du chinois vers le bas, pour que son poids et celui de Nicole tombe sur Wufei. Le son de quelque chose qui craqua se fit entendre sur le terrain, tandis que les deux joueurs tombaient de tout leurs poids sur le corps de Wufei et plus précisément sur son bras droit.

**« - Wufei ! ! »** Cria Trowa en courant vers le chinois.

Depuis les gradins, le cri inquiet d'une fille aux yeux bleus qui se levait en voyant ce qui venait d'arriver résonna.

**« - Wu ! »** Cria Duo.

**« - Wufei ? »** Demanda un autre de leurs coéquipiers en s'approchant du chinois au sol.

Wufei observait ses amis avec un seul œil, tandis qu'il serrait fortement ses lèvres. Il était encore couché sur le terrain de football, il n'osait pas se déplacer. Les voix de ses amis se faisaient clairement entendre, mais il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche ne serait-ce qu'une fois, un cri de douleur lui échapperait. Et il n'allait pas donner ce plaisir à ces sales tricheurs de Nicole et de Trent. Le bras lui faisait terriblement mal. Est-ce que ces idiots de Rocquefeller le lui avaient cassé ?

**« - Quelqu'un va l'accompagner. »** Dit Zechs et quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe médicale arriva avec la civière pour sortir Wufei. **« - Tout va bien Wufei, nous t'emmènerons à l'hôpital du Lotus-Blanc. » **

**« - Je vais avec lui coach ! »** Dit rapidement Duo.

**« - Non Maxwell ! »** Dit Wufei en serrant les dents. **« - Tu dois rester et gagner contre eux ! » **

**« - Duo tu ne peux pas y aller, tu dois continuer à jouer. Je vais l'accompagner. »** Dit Zechs.

**« - Coach nous avons besoin de vous ! »** Dit un des joueurs.

**« - Si vous le permettez, je vais aller avec lui. » **

Tous se retournèrent en écoutant la voix d'une fille qui parlait dans leur dos. Les yeux noirs de Wufei s'écarquillèrent en la voyant. Pourquoi voulait-elle l'accompagner ? Il tendit légèrement le bras depuis la civière et atteignit la main de la fille, qui se retourna pour le regarder.

**« - Ta nuisance de sœur viendra avec moi Maxwell. Mais vous devez me promettre que vous gagnerez ! »**

**« - Nous le ferons pour toi Wufei ! »** Dit Duo en souriant. **« - Nous viendrons te voir dès la fin du match. » **

Hilde était parti avec Wufei à l'hôpital, il était nécessaire qu'ils vérifient s'il n'était pas blessé à l'épaule. Tandis que les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc terminaient le match sans un de leurs principaux défenseurs.

Ils l'avaient emmené aux urgences pour lui faire des radios puis ils l'avaient installé dans une des chambres où ils lui bandaient l'épaule. Les yeux bleus de Hilde suivirent chaque mouvement et écoutaient chaque commentaire que les médecin et infirmiers faisaient.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Wufei dirigea ses yeux noirs vers la fille qui l'observait avec une étincelle qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Etait-elle inquiète pour lui ?

**« - Retourne au match, Nuisance. »** Dit Wufei en la regardant.

**« - Ne crois pas que suis ici par plaisir, je le fais seulement parce que tu es un ami de Duo. »** Dit-elle.

**« - Oui, tu es seulement venu clairement pour te moquer de moi. Et voir mon torse nu. »** Dit Wufei sarcastiquement.

**« - Ah ! Comme si ça m'intéressais. »** Dit la brune en lui tournant le dos.

**« - Hilde vraiment, retourne au match, ne laisse pas ton frère seul… »** Dit Wufei d'un ton sérieux.

**« - Tu as dis Hilde ? »** Dit-elle en se tournant pour le regarder avec surprise.

**« - C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, non ? » **

**« - Oui, mais jamais tu ne m'as appelé par mon prénom. Ca doit réellement être très important que je retourne au match. » **

**« - Ces maudits joueurs de Rocquefeller veulent faire quelque chose à ton frère. Retourne au match et préviens-le de rester avec tout le monde, ou avec Trowa, mais qu'il ne reste pas seul. Le match n'est pas encore fini, tu peux encore le voir. » **

**« - Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Il n'y a personne avec toi. »** Dit-elle.

**« - Et tous les docteurs et infirmiers ne comptent pas ? » **

**« - Très bien, je retourne au match… mais je reviendrais plus tard. »** Dit-elle en se détournant pour partir.

**« - Dieu m'en protège ! ! »** Dit Wufei en regardant le ciel.

**« - Idiot ! ! »**

* * *

Bien qu'ils n'aient plus Wufei pour finir le match contre Rocquefeller, ces derniers ne réussirent pas à les rattraper. Le Lotus-Blanc gagna son passe pour la finale avec seulement sept points d'écart, mais c'était suffisant.

Oz avait également gagné contre Edwards, c'était impossible de perdre contre eux, Un des entraineurs avait appris à Treize que son Punter n'assisterait pas au match étant donné qu'il était malade. Et il avait presque était sur le point d'aller le chercher chez lui et le tirait de force jusqu'ici au moins qu'il ne soit dans le coma, mais le capitaine de l'équipe l'avait empêché en lui assurant qu'ils allaient gagner sans l'aide de Quatre. Et ils le firent.

L'épaule de Wufei avait été seulement déboitée, et il ne s'était pas cassé le bras. Bien qu'il devait maintenir son épaule et son bras en écharpe durant quelques jours pour qu'il soit dans des conditions parfaites pour le jour de la finale.

Et comme Hilde avait répété à Duo ce que le chinois lui avait dit, ils vinrent en groupe en compagnie de Zechs voir Wufei à l'hôpital, ce pourquoi toute chose que les joueurs de Rocquefeller avait projeté de faire ne fut pas fait.

* * *

Cette même nuit une femme était enfermée dans son bureau prenait son troisième verre de whiskey. Depuis que Odin Lowe était réapparu la veille, elle avait une peur terrible de voir Treize ou même Zechs.

_« Je pourrais faire retirer ce roman des librairies. »_ Pensait-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson mais en voyant que son verre était vide, elle le lança a terre avec fureur, le brisant en mille morceaux. **« - Bon sang ! ! »**

**« - Vous avez l'air fâchée ma chère Lady Une ? » **

Cette voix lui procura des frissons dans son dos. Est-ce que son pire cauchemar deviendrait réalité cette nuit ? Elle se tourna lentement pour essayer de voir cet homme qui l'avait obsédé pendant des années, au point de faire jusqu'à l'impossible pour le séparer de la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

**« - Monsieur Treize vous m'avez fait peur. »** Dit-elle en le voyant arrêté sur le seuil de la porte. Treize se contenta de sourire et marcha jusqu'à son bureau avec le même sourire qu'il lui avait toujours consacré.

**« - Ce n'était pas mon intention. Disons que nous sommes à égalité, puisque vous m'avait fait peur quand vous avez lancé ce verre par terre. »** Dit Treize en se penchant pour essayer de ramasser les morceaux de verre.

**« - Non Monsieur Treize, ne faites pas cela. »** Dit la femme en se penchant pour essayer de lui enlever les morceaux de verre des mains en faisant que leurs mains se croisent et elle les retira immédiatement totalement rouge. **« - Je suis désolée. »**

**« - Je ne vous comprends pas Lady Une parfois. Il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui où j'ai l'impression de revoir cette même élève d'il y a dix ans. » **

**« - Peut-être parce que cette même fille vit toujours en moi. » **

**« - J'aimerais parfois qu'il revive aussi en moi. »** Dit Treize en jetant les morceaux de verres dans la corbeille à papier. **« - Savez-vous que Zechs a essayé de parler avec moi ? »** Demanda Treize en s'approchant d'elle. Lady Une le regarda avec surprise. **« - Mais je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Bien que beaucoup de temps se soit écoulé, je ne veux toujours pas le voir. »**

**« - Si vous le souhaitez Monsieur Treize, j'agirais. »** Insista-t-elle.

**« - Je sais. C'est pourquoi je vous remercie d'être toujours là dans ces moments-là Lady Une. » **

**« - Je serai toujours avec vous. » **

**« - Et durant toutes ces années ma chère Lady Une, tu n'as pas pu enlever ce Monsieur ? »** Interrogea Treize en prenant une mèche de cheveux marron de la femme entre ses doigts, en la faisant rougir terriblement.

**« - Je n'ai pas pu. J'aime beaucoup la sonorité de Monsieur Treize, que seulement Treize. » **

**« - Alors je te laisse à ton travail, ma chère Lady Une. »** Dit Treize en lâchant les mèches de cheveux de la femme et en marchant jusqu'à la sortie du bureau. Mais avant de sortir il se retourna pour la regarder. **« - Je suis seulement venu te dire que nous sommes en finale. » **Dit-il en souriant. **« - J'espère que vous serez présente lors de ce dernier match. Il sera contre le Lotus-Blanc. »**

**« - Avec plaisir Monsieur Treize. »** Dit la femme en souriant, et regarda Treize disparaître derrière la porte. **« - J'aurais voulu que tu m'aime moi et non lui. »** Murmura-t-elle à voix basse en fixant la porte close.

* * *

La finale se jouerait entre l'université privée d'Oz et l'université publique du Lotus-Blanc. Beaucoup de choses étaient en jeu, pas seulement le titre de champion.

Le soleil matinal commença à se faire voir par la fenêtre ouverte de cette chambre et l'occupant du lit se retourna pour ne plus l'avoir dans le visage. Il ne voulait pas se lever tôt, c'était samedi et il voulait passer toute la journée au lit. Il avait mal aux bras et à une partie du corps. Le match d'hier avait été un des plus difficiles à jouer et ça avait été difficile à cause des impertinences de ce joueur de Rocquefeller.

**« - Ce maudit Trent ! »** Murmura-t-il en prenant l'oreiller et en le plaçant sur sa tête.

L'ailier défensif de Rocquefeller était arrivé à plusieurs reprises à le plaquer avec force au sol. Sans Wufei pour protéger cette position, il avait dû lancer de manière plus rapide avant qu'un joueur adverse ne l'en empêche. Un peu plus et ils perdaient. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé, ils avaient gagné et avec fierté ! Wufei avait éclaté de rire dans l'hôpital quand ils lui avaient raconté les visages des joueurs de Rocquefeller quand le coup de sifflet final avait retentit sans qu'ils ne puissent marquer un seul point de plus.

Il voulait maintenant seulement dormir. Les dernières blessures que son père lui avait infligées n'avaient pas bien guéries étant donné de ce que ce maudit Trent lui avait fait le jour après qu'il ait reçu les coups.

Il voulait continuer à se reposer mais il ne pouvait pas. Le bruit de quelqu'un passant d'une pièce à l'autre le déranger. Pourquoi y avait-il tant d'agitation à cette heure du matin ?

Il se leva du lit à contrecœur et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

**« - Ah je vois que tu es déjà réveillé, dépêche-toi de te préparer avant que Trowa et Wufei n'arrivent. Le déjeuner sera prêt dans cinq minutes, si tu veux te doucher, fais-le rapidement et... »** Duo fut surpris de la vitesse avec laquelle sa sœur parlait, il savait qu'elle parlait seulement ainsi quand elle était nerveuse. Mais pourquoi sa sœur était-elle nerveuse ? Et comment ça Trowa et Wufei ne tarderaient pas à arriver ?

**« - Attend, attend, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** Demanda Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Comment ça qu'est-ce que je raconte, Duo ? C'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu le festival que nous organisons pour pouvoir acheter les nouveaux uniformes. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? » **

**« - C'est pas vrai ! »** Dit Duo en plaçant les deux mains sur la tête. **« - Si, j'ai complètement oublié. » **

**« - Bon, je mettrais ça sur le compte de l'heure, parce qu'il est tôt. Mais dépêche-toi de te préparer. » **

**« - Très bien, mais je t'avertis que je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter quoi que se soit. »** Dit Duo en commençant à sortir ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui.

**« - Je te rappelle que tu dois m'aider Duo, puisque tu n'as pas voulu prendre part à la vente. La majeure partie des joueurs ont accepté. »**

**« - Mais ni Trowa, ni Wufei n'ont accepté. »** Fit-il alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain.

**« - Non, ils sont aussi égoïstes que toi ! Après tout, cet argent c'est pour leur acheter leurs nouveaux uniformes ! » **

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint de la salle de bain.

Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi Trowa et Wufei arriveraient ensemble chez lui. Le chinois était resté avec Trowa. Il l'avait veillé pour cette nuit, puisqu'à cause de son père c'était impossible qu'il reste dans sa maison. Bien qu'il avait fait preuve de compassion pour ce qui était arrivé à Wufei.

Ils étaient arrivés dix minutes après l'heure indiquée dû au fait que Wufei avait dû remplir plusieurs papiers pour sortir et en ouvrant la porte il s'était aussitôt heurté avec son père qui l'attendait, mais au lieu de le recevoir avec un coup comme à d'autres occasions, la première chose qu'il lui avait demandé, c'était où il était. Il paraissait que les mots que Heero lui avait dit le jour où il avait dormi chez lui, avait fait son effet.

Wufei avait été le premier à entrer à sa suite et avait tout expliqué au père de Hilde, ce dernier en voyant son bras en écharpe s'était inquiété pour lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute que c'était la première fois qu'il enviait son ami chinois. Cela faisait des années que son père n'avait plus fait preuve d'inquiétude pour les dommages physique qu'il avait ou qu'il lui faisait.

* * *

Il était encore très tôt pour se présenter sur le parking de la faculté d'administration, où se déroulerait le festival. Elle avait encore suffisamment de temps pour régler les dernières choses. Elle avait besoin de porter un chèque à la banque et retirer l'argent qu'elle donnerait pour avoir Duo comme esclave.

Elle descendit en courant les escaliers avec un sac en plastique noir. Elle portait son appareil photo numérique dans le sac pour obtenir les meilleures photographies de l'humiliation qu'elle ferait subir au natté. Quand elle aurait obtenu les photos, elle les ferait circuler sur internet, qui était le meilleur moyen pour faire circuler des nouvelles dans toute la ville et même plus loin. Puisque les utilisateurs d'internet envoyaient généralement des chaînes en faisant que des nouvelles sans importance se transforment un grand commérage en très peu de temps. Ce qui peut commencer avec cinq personnes, peut arriver à finir avec des millions.

Elle passa devant la porte de son maître d'hôtel et cela lui donna une idée. Si elle envoyait Pagan lui changer le chèque, elle économiserait du temps et pourrait ainsi aller chercher Dorothy au lieu de l'attendre.

Pagan prit le chèque des mains de Relena et lui assura aller à la banque dès que possible pour ensuite lui porter l'argent au lieu où elle se trouverait.

Son plan se déroulait à la perfection.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse en direction de la maison de Dorothy, tandis que Pagan prenait son manteau pour sortir en direction de la banque où était le compte de Relena.

**« - Ou vas-tu Pagan ? »** Demanda une voix dans son dos quand il vit que le maître d'hôtel se préparait à sortir.

**« - Bonjour Monsieur Zechs, votre sœur m'a sollicité pour aller déposer ce chèque. »** Dit-il en montrant le chèque à Zechs. Zechs le prit entre ses mains et lu la somme écrite.

**« - A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle besoin de cet argent ? »** Demanda Zechs intrigué.

**« - Non Monsieur, elle ne m'a rien dit, elle m'a seulement demandée de le lui portait à la faculté d'administration du Lotus-Blanc. »**

**« - Le festival ! »** Dit Zechs en comprenant ce qu'allait faire Relena. **« - Très bien Pagan, je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. » **

**« - A plus tard Monsieur. »** Dit Pagan en faisant une petite révérence devant Zechs et se retira.

**« - Je crois Relena que tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu veux. »** Dit-il pour lui-même.

Il entra dans son bureau personnel et s'installa face à son ordinateur. Il avait accès par internet au site de la banque où se trouvaient ses comptes et ceux de Relena. Etant le frère ainé et le tuteur de sa sœur, il avait le pouvoir absolu sur les biens et l'argent dans les comptes de la fille. La quantité qu'elle voulait retirer de son compte était beaucoup trop élevée, donc il bloqua le compte pour que personne ne puisse plus rien retirer. Quand le chèque de Relena aura été traité il sera refusé, et elle ne pourra donc pas faire ces méchancetés ou payer les enseignants comme il l'avait entendu. Si elle voulait acheter quelque chose à cette vente, elle devrait réussir avec le seul argent qu'elle avait dans son sac, mais malheureusement, peut-être que ça serait suffisant pour acheter Duo.

Après avoir réglé cela, il sortit de la maison pour essayer d'aider le natté. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que Relena l'humilie de la manière dont elle projetait de le faire.

* * *

Heero était assit face à l'ordinateur, il s'était levé très tôt pour courir comme chaque demain et terminait maintenant de faire le devoir qu'il avait laissé la nuit précédente étant donné le peu de concentration dont il avait fait preuve.

Il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à Duo. À cette heure, natté serait déjà arrivé à son appartement, chargé de victuaille qu'il cuisinerait pour tous les deux. Et pendant que Duo cuisinait, il s'asseyait généralement sur une des chaises du bar et l'observait se déplacer sans réellement prêter attention à tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il se contentait de le regarder sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il aimait le voir rire, il s'étonnait d'entendre son rire. Il s'étonnait de voir son regard violet inondé de lumière. Mais il devait supporter son absence un peu plus. Vendredi prochain c'était la finale et après ce match, qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde, il lui dirait tout.

Mais en entendant que ce jour arrive, il ne pouvait pas se promettre de ne pas le voir sans qu'il le sache. Comme il avait fait hier après le match contre Edwards. Il était un peu inquiet de ce que Trent pourrait lui faire.

Par chance, il n'y avait rien eu. Seulement l'épaule blessée du chinois.

Mais c'était samedi maintenant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Se consacrer toute la journée à penser ? Au moins avant il avait les romans de Duo et il passait le temps à les lire pour apprendre plusieurs choses.

Il ferma son ordinateur et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'installer devant la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur l'arrêt d'autobus. Combien de fois avait-il fait cela depuis hier ? Comme si se contenter de regarder l'arrêt d'autobus pouvait emmener le natté à son appartement.

Il se détourna avec colère, il devait sortir d'ici !

Mais le son du verre qui se cassait et de quelque chose tombant sur le tapis le surpris un peu. Il courut jusqu'à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelqu'un avait cassé un des carreaux de fenêtre de sa chambre en faisant un grand trou dedans. Mais ne voyant personne jouer au baseball dans la rue il n'avait pu distinguer personne.

Il alla récupérer la balle, il était sûr que les enfants viendraient la réclamer. Mais il eut beau regarder partout, il ne la vit pas. Il l'avait entendu rebondir sur le tapis, le son sourd que cela avait fait avait plus attiré son attention que le son du verre brisé.

Il regarda sous le lit et vit une boule de papier froissé. Il ne rappelait pas d'avoir jeté une feuille sous le lit. Il tendit le bras pour la prendre et se rendit compte qu'elle pesait beaucoup, comme si il y avait une pierre à l'intérieur.

Non, ce n'était pas une simple boule de papier, c'était une pierre entourée de papier. Il la déroula et put voir qu'il s'agissait des lettres écrites. C'étaient deux feuilles, la première avait un message écrit avec des lettres de magasine et la deuxième était une feuille de papier à lettre. C'était une écriture "de femme" comme il put le voir, parce que les points des « i » étaient faits avec des cœurs.

La première feuille, celle écrite avec des lettre de magasine, ne contenait que quelques lignes.

_« C'est ce que Relena obligera Duo à faire une fois qu'elle l'aura acheté comme son esclave. Essaye de l'en empêcher. » _

La seconde feuille contenait la liste de Relena, maintenant il le savait. Pourquoi Relena voulait-elle humilier Duo de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce que le natté avait fait pour l'obliger à l'humilier ainsi devant tout le monde ? Etait-ce vrai ? Ou était-ce seulement un piège ? Il ne devrait pas se fier à un anonyme, mais quelque chose dans ses mots qui lui laissait croire qu'il devait se fier cette personne. Qui la connaissait.

**« - Je ne vais pas laisser faire ça Relena. »** Dit-il en froissant les feuilles et en les laissant sur la commode, tandis qu'il prenait une veste et sortait en direction du festival qui il le savait ce faisait sur le parking de l'Administration du Lotus-Blanc et qui réunissait beaucoup de monde.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Relena l'achetait, il devait faire jusqu'à l'impossible pour être celui qui l'aurait comme son esclave pour un jour. Mais comment pourrait-il réussir ? À cet instant, il ne disposait pas des fonds suffisants pour concurrencer la fille la plus riche de la ville. Et Quatre était malade. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoirs pour réussir.

**« - Mais je dois faire quelque chose, je ne resterai pas les bras croisés. »** Dit-il, tandis qu'il sortait à toute vitesse en direction de l'université du Lotus-Blanc.

* * *

Sur le parking, une tente et une estrade avait été installés pour que tous puissent voir des musiciens et des danseurs qui se présentaient pour animer un peu avant le début de la vente aux enchères. Plusieurs groupes estudiantins avaient chanté et dansé et les étudiants attendaient maintenant la vente.

Il y avait pleins gens qui attendaient, que se soit garçons et filles. Ca promettait d'être très mouvementé, puisque les joueurs de football s'étaient inscrits, mais aussi les pom-pom-girls, bien sûr, à l'exception de Duo, de Wufei et Trowa et certaines des pom-pom-girls, ceux-ci avaient refusé de prendre part. La différence était, que les filles vendaient des baisers et les garçons étaient obligés de devenir l'esclave de son acheteuse.

Il avait été annoncé lors du match d'hier que la vente commencerait à onze heures du matin et les étudiants faisant à présent le décompte des dernières minutes qui manquaient avant l'heure indiquée.

Hilde était très nerveuse avec les autres pom-pom-girl à ses côtés. Silvia Noventa serait la personne chargée de mener à bien la vente et d'autres filles étaient mandatées pour prendre l'argent obtenu pour l'esclave ou le baiser.

**« - C'est parti ! »** Fit alors Silva Noventa, tandis qu'elle montait sur la petite scène improvisait pour commençait la vente.

**« - C'est bien que vous soyez venu nombreux ! »** Commença Silvia. **« - J'espère que nous allons tous beaucoup nous amuser. Mais avant de commencer avec la première vente, je voudrais remercier publiquement une grande amie qui nous a aidé et soutenu dans toute cette folie, sans faire partie des pom-pom-girl. » **

Hilde regarda de tous côtés en voyant que Silvia la regardait. Elle devint toute rouge quand Silvia tendait la main pour qu'elle monte. Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle était bien trop nerveuse pour faire face à tout ce monde.

**« - Allez Hilde, monte ! »** Lui dit Silvia, tandis que les étudiants commençaient à crier en chœur "monte, monte"

Hilde grimpa alors nerveusement les marches, mais Silvia la prit par le bras et lui donna le micro pour qu'elle parle.

La nervosité l'envahit totalement et elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sorti. Tous les gens la regardaient en espérant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle savait que si elle ne disait pas quelque chose rapidement tous ces étudiants commenceraient à la huer en lui faisant une honte terrible. Elle se tourna un peu vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Duo, Trowa et Wufei et vit deux yeux noirs qui la regardaient avec moquerie. Non ! Elle n'allait pas laisser Wufei se moquer d'elle. Tout le monde sauf lui.

**« - Je vous remercie tous pour vous être uni à cette cause. L'argent qui sera rassemblé grâce à cette vente qui est sur le point de commencer sera pour acheter les nouveaux uniformes de notre équipe ! Celui des joueurs et des pom-pom-girl.** **Etant donné que nous sommes en finale, ça serait plus stimulant d'avoir un nouvel uniforme pour mettre en pièces OZ ! » **Hilde sourit quand tous les étudiants crièrent en accord. Elle se tourna de nouveau pour voir le regard de Wufei, mais ce dernier était identique à tous les regards qu'il lui adressait depuis toujours.

Hilde redonna le micro à Silvia et était sur le point de descendre quand elle entendit quelqu'un criait.

**« - Qui achète un baiser ! »** Hilde se retourna en entendant cela. "Un baiser ?"

**« - J'offre cinquante dollars par un baiser de celle qui vient de parler ! »** Fit une autre voix, tandis qu'on voyait un bras levé.

**« - J'offre soixante-quinze dollars ! **

**« - J'offre cent dollars ! » **

Les offres commencèrent à monter entre les étudiants. Silvia se tourna pour regarder Hilde, elle n'allait pas prendre part à la vente. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire !

**« - Prend part Hilde. »** Dit Silvia à voix basse. **« - Les offres commence à monter et tu sais que nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour acheter tous les uniformes. »** Hilde se contenta de nier véhémentement de la tête.

**« - Non, Silvia, je ne… je ne peux pas… C'est non. »** Dit Hilde nerveusement et totalement rouge.

Depuis sa place, Duo éclata de rire, en faisant que Trowa et Wufei se tournent vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de rire devant ce que vivait Hilde. Il savait qu'elle refuserait.

Wufei la regarda, on remarquait qu'elle était très nerveuse, mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance et dirigea son regard ailleurs.

**« - Au mois, ça a le mérite de faire monter les enchères. »** Duo continua à rire sans pourvoir se contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se calmer et puisse parler.

**« - Non, elle ne le fera pas.** **»** Dit-il en ricanant. **« - Parce qu'elle n'a jamais embrassé personne. » **En essuyant ses larmes causées par ses rires.

En entendant les paroles de Duo, Wufei en fut surpris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la fille n'ait jamais embrassé quelqu'un et même si il s'était énervé quand ses amis avaient sortis des insinuations à ce sujet.

Et maintenant il y avait une foule d'idiot qui se disputait son premier baiser !

**« - Deux cent dollars ! » **

Le cri provenant de quelqu'un près d'eux les firent se retourner. Trowa et Duo ne crurent pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Wufei s'était levé et regardait vers l'estrade où tous les étudiants s'étaient réunis pour se disputer un baiser de Hilde.

Trowa commença à rire et Duo resta muet tandis que Wufei les observait entièrement rouge devant ce qu'il venait de faire.

**« - Hilde ! »** Cria Silvia en se tournant pour la regarder. Mais le regard de Hilde était posé sur un joueur aux yeux noirs. **« - Vendu pour deux cent dollars ! »** Cria Silvia en voyant que personne n'offrait plus et que Hilde niait.

**« - Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais ? »** Murmura Hilde en mettant ses mains son visage qui était devenu entièrement rouge.

Des filles s'approchèrent de Wufei pour prendre l'argent de la première vente et avec réticence il sortit son portefeuille pour payer. Combien de jours devrait-il se contenter de prendre de l'eau pour calmer la faim après ça ?

**« - Tu dois monter pour recevoir ton prix Wufei ! »** Dirent les deux filles.

**« - Quoi ! ! ! Devant tout le monde ? »** Dit Wufei rouge.

**« - C'est ainsi. Sinon, comment saurons-nous que la transaction est été entière ? Tu dois monter. »**

Les filles prirent Wufei par les deux bras pour le trainer jusqu'aux escaliers, tandis que Trowa continuait à rire perdant totalement le contrôle, les deux mains posaient sur l'estomac.

**« - La ferme Barton ! »** Cria Wufei tandis que les deux filles l'entraînaient en de l'estrade et le mettaient face à Hilde.

Les yeux bleus de Hilde observait les prunelles noires de Wufei, elle était nerveuse, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et dans son position totalement raide. Elle était figée sur place sans oser se déplacer ou dire quelque chose. Elle se contentait de l'observer sans dire rien, il espérait qu'elle fasse le premier pas, mais elle ne le faisait pas. Elle le détestait et s'il l'embrassait sur les lèvres, jamais elle le lui pardonnerait.

Les cris des étudiants qui leur crier de s'embrasser ou le rire incontrôlé de Trowa ne lui importaient pas. Tous les deux étaient totalement rouges et nerveux. Quelqu'un devait faire le premier pas et il fut surpris en voyant qu'elle fermait les yeux et levait un peu son visage vers lui.

Elle ! C'était elle qui lui offrait ses lèvres. Il devait seulement les prendre, mais…

Il se contenta de prendre le visage de la fille avec sa main libre et diriger ses lèvres vers son front et non sur les lèvres qui était adorablement tendues vers lui dans l'attente du baiser acheté.

Hilde ouvrit de grands yeux pour regarder Wufei, elle avait encore son visage tenu par une de ses mains. C'était une sensation tellement chaude, mais il l'avait embrassé sur le front et non sur les lèvres alors qu'elle les lui avait offertes et cela la blessait profondément. Elle ne put éviter que ses yeux se remplissent de larme.

Les étudiants commencèrent à huer et protester que ce n'était pas un baiser ! Qu'ils voulaient un baiser sur la bouche ! Que si un autre avait gagné il aurait profité et fait plus de chose. Mais rien de ce qu'ils disaient l'importait, la seule qui l'importait, c'était les larmes qui commençaient à tomber sur ce visage mince, blanc et expressif.

**« - Suis-je aussi répugnante ? »** Demanda Hilde dans un murmure tandis que ses larmes coulaient, mais avec le pouce Wufei essuya une des larmes cristallines qui commençait à tomber.

**« - Non. Mais ton premier baiser tu dois le donner à quelqu'un qui t'aime et que tu aimes. »** Répondit le chinois avec nervosité. La rougeur qui avait disparu du visage de la brune s'intensifia à nouveau.

Puis elle sourit en réponse et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approcher son visage de celui du chinois. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres alors qu'elle disait dans un murmure.

**« - Je sais que toi tu m'aimes. »** Dit-elle en unissant ses lèvres à celle du chinois.

Elle l'embrassait devant tout le monde. Il n'entendit pas les cris ni les applaudissements des gens réunis, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le rire de Trowa disparaitre. Il entendait seulement son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il ne sentit pas la douleur dans son épaule quand il passa les bras autour de la taille de la fille pour rapprocher son corps.

Il s'en fichait complètement ! C'était seulement une douleur sans importance. Ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur que la fille pouvait lui transmettre avec ce simple baiser.

Il s'en fichait aussi s'il mourait d'inanition pour ne pas pouvoir acheter à mangé après ça. Ce baiser lui suffirait pour mourir avec tranquillité.

Après les applaudissements de contentement, la vente de baisers et d'esclaves commença.

La vente de baisers des pom-pom-girl commençait à 20 dollars et montaient peu à peu. Les cris des sommes étaient entendus de tous côtés. Hilde était descendu accompagnée de Wufei, mais dès qu'elle eut fait un pas hors de l'estrade, elle courut dans les bras de Duo pour dissimuler son visage totalement rouge.

Duo resta silencieux en tenant sa sœur entre ses bras tout en observant un Wufei totalement rouge. Mais en sentant le regard du natté peser sur lui, comme celui du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc, il détourna le regard nerveusement.

**« - Je... je... je vais rentrer chez moi. »** Dit Wufei sans les regarder.

**« - Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? »** Dit Trowa en regardant Wufei marchait loin d'eux.

**« - Non Barton, je vous verrais plus tard. »** Dit-il en agitant sa main et en se dépêchant de les quitter.

**« - Hilde… »** Dit Duo, mais la fille s'écarta de lui rapidement.

**« - Je vais bien Duo, je dois aller aider les filles. »** Fit-elle avant de courir rejoindre les pom-pom-girl.

**« - Ah les femmes ! Chapeau à celui qui les comprend ! »** Dit Duo en regardant Hilde rire en compagnie des filles.

**« - Moi aussi je vais rentrer Duo. »** Dit Trowa en le regardant. **« - Catherine n'est pas rentrée hier soir non plus. Elle m'a laissé un message en disant qu'elle rentrerait dans une demi-heure et je voudrais être à la maison quand elle arrivera. »**

**« - Tu vas parler avec elle ? »** Demanda Duo. Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer avec la tête. **« - Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » **

**« - Merci, mais non. Je dois faire ça seul. Tu vas rester ? » **

**« - Oui, je vais attendre Hilde. Même si elle feint que ce baiser ne l'a pas affecté, je sais que c'est le cas. Elle ne peut rien me cacher. » **

**« - Et pas seulement à elle. À notre ami aussi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux. » **

**« - C'est que tu ne l'as pas vu chez lui le lendemain quand ma sœur est resté dormir. »** Dit Duo en souriant, en faisant que Trowa esquisse un sourire.

**« - Amuse-toi bien. » **

Trowa s'en alla en laissant Duo seul, appuyé contre dans une des parois de la tente. Il avait une superbe vue de tous les étudiants depuis ici. Et la vente des joueurs du Lotus-Blanc allait commencer.

* * *

Relena était suprêmement fâchée et pressée. Elle était allée chercher Dorothy chez elle, mais en arrivant elle n'était pas là. Elle lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle viendrait la chercher. Elle avait dû retourner chez elle et c'est là-bas qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Cela lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps, elle espérait seulement que la vente de Duo ne serait pas encore commencée.

Elle trainait Dorothy dans tout le parking, elle devait arriver avant qu'ils ne vendent Duo. Elle n'était pas disposée à permettre que quelqu'un d'autre l'achète. Elle avait tout prévue et rien ne pouvait faire rater son plan.

**« - Allez Dorothy, accélère ! »** Dit Relena en tirant Dorothy par le bras.

**« - Tu vas trop vite Relena et je porte des talons, je ne peux pas courir aussi vite ! » **

**« - Alors enlève-les, mais nous ne pouvons pas arriver en retard ! » **

**« - Non, nous n'arriverons pas en retard pour le spectacle. »** Murmura Dorothy dans un murmure en continuant à courir derrière Relena.

* * *

Il y avait trop d'étudiants, trop de bruit. Tout cela était un véritable chaos. Comme pouvaient-elles entendre les offres dans ce désordre ?

Il marchait lentement en cherchant la tête châtain de celui qu'il aimait. Mais il ne le voyait nulle part. Est-ce que tout avait été un mensonge ? Ce qu'on lui avait lancé par la fenêtre était vraiment une blague ?

Mais quelque chose attira alors son attention. Les cheveux platine d'une personne qui observait depuis le fond de la tente toute la vente. Apparemment le coach Zechs était venu voir ce qu'il se passait avec ses joueurs. Peut-être que tout avait été une fausse alerte. Le coach Zechs ne permettrait pas que sa sœur fasse quelque chose pour humilier une personne. De plus, elle non plus n'était pas en vue.

* * *

Duo était appuyé contre la paroi de la tente et regardait tout ce que les filles faisaient. En riant à chaque folie que les nouvelles maîtresses demandaient de faire aux joueurs qu'elles avaient achetés. Certaines étaient tellement heureuses de leur acquisition qu'elles se jetaient avec bonheur à leur cou. D'autres les prenaient par le bras et les entraînaient rapidement hors du festival. La question qui se posait dans sa tête était où est-ce qu'elles les emmenaient ?

Non, définitivement il ne prendrait jamais part à une folie semblable.

Il tourna son regard pour voir s'il distinguait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait dans la foule d'étudiants. Il avait le vague espoir de voir Heero parmi eux. Mais il savait qu'étant un festival du Lotus-Blanc, les étudiants d'Oz ne se présenteraient pas.

Il put distinguer dans le fond de la tête le coach Zechs avec un homme plus grand et devant l'estrade, il y avait Klementz. Mais il n'était pas étonné de le voir ici, puisque Klementz se consacrait à publier des photos de tous les joueurs d'Oz et du Lotus-Blanc pour ses articles dans le journal scolaire.

* * *

Enfin il le vit. Le natté était près des escaliers qui conduisaient à l'estrade. Il ne voyait pas quel danger il pourrait courir, le mieux était de s'en aller et de le voir après le match. Mais il ne pouvait pas séparer le regard de lui. Il était divinement distrait qu'il ne pouvait pas cesser de le regarder. Mais il n'y avait aucun mal à continuer de l'observer, au bout du compte, il ne savait pas qu'il était ici.

Mais Duo dirigea alors son regard jusqu'à un groupe d'étudiants presqu'au centre de la tente. Il distingua alors parmi toutes ces personnes deux yeux bleus cobalt qui le regardaient avec attention. Une paire d'yeux d'une couleur bleue qui l'étonnait tant. Une paire d'yeux qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis plusieurs jours. Il sentit son cœur commencer à battre de manière rapide rien qu'en le regardant. Il voulait quittait sa place et s'approcher de lui. Il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau, lui dire qu'il voulait continuer à le voir même s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Mais il s'était promit à lui-même de cesser de le voir. Mais qui faisait Heero ici maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps le regardait-il de cette manière ?

Finalement il l'avait vu, il avait clairement une vue privilégiée depuis le lieu où il était. L'expression d'étonnement sur son visage l'enchantait. Combien d'expressions pouvaient se former dans ces yeux violets et avec ce sourire ?

Duo sourit en voyant le regard de Heero, il le regardait lui et personne d'autre. Serait-ce trop de rêver qu'il était venu le chercher ? Il fit un pas en avant pour bouger du lieu où il était et aller jusqu'à lui. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. La chevelure blonde d'une fille qui était à quelques pas du capitaine d'Oz.

**« - C'était trop beau de rêver. »** Dit-il tristement en retournant à sa place en reconnaissant Relena parmi la foule.

La vente était presque terminer, Silvia Noventa avait déjà annoncé qu'il ne manquait seulement une dernière personne à vendre et que c'était quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas espéré voir participer.

**« - Le dernier joueur à vendre est rien de plus et rien de moins que notre quaterback, Duo Maxwell ! ! ! » **

Duo se retourna avec surprise vers Silvia qui lui demandait de monter. Mais il n'avait jamais accepté de prendre part à ça, il n'avait pas donné son autorisation pour qu'ils incluent son nom dans cette vente. Il s'avança rapidement vers Silvia pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas prendre part.

**« - C'est une erreur Silvia, je n'ai jamais accepté de prendre part à ça ! »** Dit Duo avec colère.

**« - Si ton nom est sur cette liste c'est qu'à un moment tu as dit oui ! »** Se défendit-elle.

Les offres pour Duo avaient commencé à se faire entendre, seulement Duo était trop occupé à parler avec Silvia pour faire attention aux sommes qu'on offrait pour lui.

**« - Je ne vais pas prendre part, je ne vais pas prendre part et je ne vais pas prendre part ! ! »** Insista Duo.

**« - Tu dois prendre part. Moi j'ai dû vendre un baiser aussi et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Je crois que pour toi ça ira mieux ! »** Insista Silvia.

**« - Non ! »** Dit Duo peu disposée à accepter.

Heero constata avec surprise qu'effectivement Duo était inclus dans la vente. Mais en voyant comment il discutait avec la gérante de tout ça, on voyait bien qu'il ne s'était pas inscrit de lui-même. Relena aurait-elle quelque chose à voir avec cela ? Mais jusqu'à présent, toutes celles qui avaient fait des offres pour Duo n'étaient pas la chef blonde des pom-pom-girl d'Oz. Toutefois il y avait plusieurs garçons qui faisaient des offres et cela ne le satisfaisait pas.

**« - Alors capitaine, tu es venu acheter ton petit-ami ? » **

Heero se retourna en entendant une voix connue dans son dos. Il n'espérait pas le voir par ici, pas après avoir perdu contre le Lotus-Blanc hier.

**« - Trent. » **

**« - Heero Yuy, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais laissé Duo en vente. » **

**« - Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans la vente. » **

**« - Mais c'est le cas. C'est celui qui aura le plus d'argent qui va gagner. »** Dit Trent avec une moue sarcastique en levant pour offrir de l'argent pour Duo. **« - Cinq cent ! ! » **

**« - Sept cent cinquante ! » **Fit une voix féminine que Duo reconnu immédiatement.

En entendant cette voix, Duo cessa de discuter avec Silvia pour la regarder. Relena Peacecraft au centre de tous les étudiants avait la main levée offrait une grande somme pour l'avoir comme esclave. Non ! Tout le monde sauf elle ! !

**« - Huit cent ! »** Cria une autre voix d'homme.

Duo serra les dents en reconnaissant cette une autre voix. Il se tourna pour voir les yeux noirs de Trent et le sourire qu'il arborait quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait reconnu. Non, lui non plus ! ! ! Il préférait mille fois la blonde idiote que ce pervers de Trent !

**« - Mille ! »** Cria à nouveau Relena en esquissa un sourire de satisfaction en voyant le visage de Duo.

Trent se réunit avec ses amis pour essayer de rassembler plus d'argent. Mille c'était trop et il n'avait pas plus. Mais avec la participation de ses amis, ça ne montait pas très haut.

**« - Mille cinquante ? »** Dit Trent n'ayant pas obtenu plus, tandis que Relena éclata de rire.

**« - Mille cent ! »** Dit Relena en riant.

Le rire de Relena disparu en voyant devant elle les yeux cobalt de Heero qui la regardaient froidement. Il était juste devant elle et levait la main. Est-ce que lui aussi allait offrir une somme pour Duo ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

**« - Mille cent cinquante. »** Fit la voix de Heero.

Duo resta bouche bée en regardant Heero offrir une somme aussi haute. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps si Relena offrait plus. Tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, c'est de donner à Klementz un article du siècle à pondre dans le prochain journal scolaire.

Duo agita la main en signe de refus, en disant à Heero d'arrêter ça. Relena sourit en voyant ce geste, elle savait que Heero ne pourrait pas le gagner. Il vivait seulement avec une bourse et elle avait beaucoup d'argent. Il ne restait plus que Pagan arrive avec l'argent du chèque, mais elle avait pour le moment une certaine somme d'argent dans son sac.

**« - Mille trois cent. »** Dit Relena, elle voulait terminer rapidement, et surtout devant tout le monde y compris devant la sœur du natté et Heero.

**« - Mille quatre cent. »** Dit à nouveau Heero froidement. En faisant que le regard de Relena pétille de fureur. Il était évident pour tous que cela se transformait en bataille, à celui qui offrait le plus.

**« - Deux milles ! ! ! ! »** Cria Relena avec fureur en faisant régner un silence sépulcral en l'entendant.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Heero, personne ne savait s'il pouvait battre la somme dite par Relena, mais ils attendaient de voir s'il abandonnait ou offrait plus. Mais Heero se contenta de regarder Duo dans les yeux. Duo comprit à son regard qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir plus, Relena avait gagné.

Silvia répéta la somme de Relena une deuxième fois, quand elle la prononcera une troisième fois, Relena gagnera.

Heero baissa le regard, tandis que Relena observait Duo triomphalement. C'était la seconde fois que Silvia répétait la somme, encore une fois et il n'y aurait plus rien à faire.

Mais Heero sentit alors quelqu'un mettre la main dans la poche de sa veste. Parmi toute la foule il ne put distinguer celui qui l'avait fait même en regardant rapidement de tous les côtés. Il n'avait pas de portefeuille dans cette poche-là, mais maintenant il sentait qu'elle pesait plus lourde. Il mit la main pour savoir ce que c'était et vit avec surprise que c'était une enveloppe de billets. Mais qui ? … il n'avait pas le temps de savoir maintenant, il essaierait plus tard, il avait encore du temps de sauver Duo des griffes de Relena.

**« - Et deux mille trois f... » **

**« - Deux mille cent. »** Dit Heero à haute voix en faisant que Silvia interrompe le comptage.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Heero. Surtout Duo qui s'était fait à l'idée qu'il serait l'esclave de Relena pour toute la journée. Les yeux de Relena pétillèrent de nouveau de fureur. Comment Heero osait-il renchérir ! D'où tirait-il tant d'argent ?

**« - Deux mille trois cent ! »** Cria Relena en serrant les poings, elle avait épuisé les fonds de liquide qu'elle avait dans son sac. Elle avait besoin que Pagan arrive rapidement.

**« - Deux mille quatre cent. »** Dit Heero froidement en faisant que Relena commence à rougir de colère.

Un homme âgé se fondit parmi les étudiant pour arriver jusqu'à Relena, elle sourit en le voyant, elle aurait enfin l'argent dont elle avait besoin pour acheter Duo, si c'était nécessaire elle offrirait dix mille dollars pour lui. Elle savait que Heero ne tiendrait pas longtemps le rythme de l'offre.

Elle était sur le point de lever la main pour faire une autre offre, quand Pagan lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. A cet instant sa peau devint blanche et la peur envahit son visage. Elle baissa le bras sans rien offrir et fit demi-tour pour sortir d'ici suivie de Pagan.

**« - Et deux mille quatre cent trois fois ! »** Cria Silvia.

Duo put voir un éclair de satisfaction dans les yeux de Heero. Il lui sourit en le regardant, il passerait toute la journée en sa compagnie alors qu'il avait pensé ne jamais le revoir en dehors d'un terrain de football.

* * *

Trowa était arrivé chez lui, mais encore une fois il n'avait pas trouvé Catherine. Il n'était pas une personne qui se décourageait facilement, mais là, il commençait à se décourager. Il voulait voir Quatre, il avait besoin de voir ses beaux yeux bleus une fois de plus. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix et de l'entendre rire. Mais que dirait Catherine en sachant ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond ?

Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et sa sœur entra en criant un "Je suis rentré Trowa". Il avait été tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voiture arriver.

Il était assit sur son lit alors que la tête de Catherine apparaissait à la porte en souriant.

**« - Bonjour Trowa, j'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas là. »** Dit-elle en entrant et en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son frère.

**« - Je suis arrivé y'a pas longtemps. »** Répondit Trowa en la regardant attentivement. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

**« - Je suis désolé Trowa, mais nous avons eu une épidémie à l'hôpital. Il a fallu s'occuper de plein de cas de conjonctivites depuis trois jours. Sans compter les autres cas, ça n'a pas arrêté. Et c'est loin d'être fini, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rentrer un moment avant de voir double et pour éviter de contaminer quelqu'un en faisant un travail bâclé. » **

**« - Tu vas y retourner alors ? »** Demanda Trowa sérieusement.

**« - Oui, je prends seulement un bain, me reposer un peu et j'y retourne. » **

**« - Tu as besoin d'aide ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Merci Trowa, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'ils te laisseront entrer. »** Dit-elle en souriant. **« - Si je m'endors dans le bain, pense à me réveiller ça serait bien. »** Dit-elle en s'apprêtant à se lever en souriant. Mais Trowa se contenta de la regarder. **« - Trowa il se passe quelque chose ? »** Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le lit à côté de lui.

**« - Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »** Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

**« - Parce que je te connais, je te rappelle que je suis ta grande sœur. »** En voyant que Trowa ne disait rien, elle posa une de ses mains sur ses genoux et le regarda dans les yeux. **« - Trowa, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quelque chose à voir avec ton ami Quatre ? »** Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Trowa leva les yeux avec surprise.

**« - Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a à voir quelque chose là-dedans ? »** Catherine se leva et commença à se déplacer dans la chambre.

**« - Parce qu'avant tu sortais avec lui tous les samedis et aujourd'hui c'est samedi et je te trouve seul ici. Vous vous êtes disputés ? »** Demanda-t-elle en se retournant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Trowa se contenta de l'observer sans rien lui dire. **« - Mmm, je vois, donc vous vous êtes disputés. » **

**« - Savais-tu que Quatre est gay ? »** Demanda Trowa en regardant Catherine. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le lit pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Non, mais je l'ai soupçonné dès la première fois que je l'ai vu. » **

**« - Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'un autre de mes amis soit gay ? » **

**« - Pourquoi ça me dérangerait Trowa ? Duo est aussi ton ami et je ne l'ai jamais rejeté pour sa condition. C'est une gentille personne, Quatre aussi est une personne gentille. Vous vous êtes disputés parce qu'il ne t'avait pas dit qu'il était gay ? » **

**« - Non. Ce n'était pas une dispute, c'est… c'est… il… je… je… »** Dit-il nerveusement en baissant les yeux.

**« - Trowa. »** Fit-elle avec un sourire. **« - Est-ce que tu aimes Quatre ? »**

Trowa leva le regard vers elle en rougissant entièrement. Il n'espérait pas que sa sœur le dise de manière tellement tranquille qu'il aimait Quatre. Il s'attendait à avoir des protestations, de l'incrédulité, mais pas ce sourire.

**« - L'aimes-tu ? »** Demanda-t-elle à nouveau avec le plus grand des sourires. Trowa se contenta de hocher la tête. **« - Je le savais ! »** Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

**« - Tu le savais ? »** Demanda Trowa avec scepticisme.

**« - Oui, je t'ai vu avec lui devant la maison il y a quelques jours. J'ai trouvé que tu t'ais très mal comporté avec ce garçon. Quatre ne méritait pas que tu le traites de la manière dont tu l'as fait. Donc s'il est fâché contre toi pour ça, je suis avec lui ! » **

**« - Catherine ! »**

**« - Y'a pas de Catherine ! Ce pauvre garçon t'aime, il te l'a dit et tu l'as rejeté d'une horrible manière. Je me suis senti tellement mal pour ce que tu as fait, que j'ai voulu aller t'en parler. Mais tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre et j'ai décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me dire pourquoi tu as aussi mal agis envers lui ce jour-là. » **

**« - Catherine, ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça que je sois attiré par un autre homme ? »** Demanda Trowa en regardant sa sœur avec surprise.

**« - Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. »** Dit Catherine sérieusement. **« - J'ai toujours été très reconnaissante envers Duo pour t'avoir appris la langue. Pour être ami avec toi alors que tu ne parlais pas. Il était toujours avec toi quand je ne l'étais pas. J'aurais voulu que Duo soit une fille pour que tu te mettes avec elle. » **

**« - Hein ? » **Fit Trowa sans comprendre.

**« - Oui Trowa. Je souhaitais que Duo et toi vous mettiez ensemble. Quand tu m'as dit que Duo était gay… »** Fit-elle en riant. **« - Je souhaitais que tu le sois aussi et que vous terminiez ensemble. C'était mon petit secret Trowa. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas intéressé par Duo, mais par Quatre.** **C'est aussi une très bonne personne, très mignon, aussi mignon que l'est Duo. Vous serez très heureux ensemble. Je le sais et je l'ai vu. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

Trowa sourit devant les mots de sa sœur. Comme l'avait dit Duo, elle ne serait jamais comme Monsieur Schbeiker.

**« - Et maintenant je te laisse Trowa, parce que je meurs de sommeil ! »** Dit Catherine en s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre de son frère. Mais elle se tourna avant d'ouvrir la porte. **« - J'espère que tu iras le chercher ! Je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu ne le fais pas. » **

* * *

Dorothy cherchait de tous côtés Relena, elle avait disparu alors qu'elle concurrençait encore contre Heero et elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Etait-elle capable de l'abandonner dans l'école ? Oui, en était capable.

**« - Tu cherches quelqu'un Dorothy ? »** Dorothy se retourna en entendant une voix dans son dos et sourit.

**« - Oui Klementz, ma cousine. »** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

**« - Elle est partie. Vu qu'elle n'a pas pu gagner contre Heero dans la vente du quaterback du Lotus-Blanc, ça la mit en colère. Et je vois qu'elle t'a abandonné ici. »** Dit-il en souriant.

**« - Cette Relena ! Elle me fait toujours la même chose. Mais je savais qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas Duo. »** Rigola-t-elle.

**« - C'est voyant que le capitaine de Oz est plus intéressé par le quaterback du Lotus Blanc que par elle. »** Dit Klementz méfiant.

**« - Et tu n'es pas au courant de certaine chose. »** Dit Dorothy avec un sourire.

**« - Et si tu me racontais ça ? »** Sourit Klementz à son tour.

**« - Pourquoi ? Pour que tu t'en serves dans ton journal ? »**

**« - Peut-être oui. J'aime me tenir au courant de ce genre de nouvelles. Alors tu me raconte ça pendant un dîner ? »** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire plus grand.

**« - Tu essayes de me soudoyer ? »** Interrogea Dorothy.

**« - Pas seulement, je te demande un rendez-vous, durant lequel nous pourrons nous amuser et tu pourras me raconter ce que tu as vu entre ces deux joueurs. » **

**« - Bon, alors passe me prendre à huit heures. »** Dit-elle en lui tendant un papier avec son adresse. **« - A ce soir. » **

**« - A ce soir. »** Dit-il en souriant, tandis qu'il prenait le papier que lui tendait la blonde.

* * *

Duo marchait à côté de Heero silencieusement, depuis qu'il était sorti de la tente après la vente, il n'avait pas rien pu lui dire. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il sentait seulement son cœur battre trop vite et une nervosité qui ne rendait pas les choses faciles. La seule chose que Heero lui avait demandé c'était qu'il porte son sac à dos lourd.

Heero ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa Duo entrer en premier.

**« - Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse Heero ? »** Demanda finalement Duo.

**« - Tu n'as rien à faire. Tu n'as qu'à étudier. »** Dit Heero froidement. Etonné lui-même de cette façon de se comporter.

**« - Mais je suis ton esclave. Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! C'est ainsi ! »** Dit Duo. Heero se contenta de le regarder sans dire rien. Une mauvaise idée germa dans son esprit en regardant les yeux cobalt de Heero et s'il lui demandait d'être son esclave sexuel, il serait disposé à faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

**« - Très bien, entre dans la chambre. » **Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Duo écarquilla les yeux de surprise, est-ce que son fantasme deviendrait réalité ? **« - J'ai besoin que tu m'aides avec quelque chose à l'intérieur. »**

Duo le suivit dans la pièce et vit le verre cassé de la fenêtre principale de la chambre.

**« - Une balle de baseball ? »** Demanda Duo en lui indiquant la fenêtre.

**« - Non, une pierre. »** Lui répondit Heero alors qu'il sortait de l'armoire un aspirateur. **« - Puisque tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais, tiens. »** Dit-il en lui donnant l'aspirateur. **« - Aspire les morceaux de verres qui sont encore sur le tapis. Quand tu auras terminé il faudra enlever la fenêtre cassée et en acheter un autre pour la remplacer. Il fait froid et je ne veux pas que l'air entre ici. »**

**« - C'est tout ? »** Demanda Duo en regardant Heero.

**« - Si tu veux après, tu fais mes devoirs. » **

**« - Hein ! »** Fit Duo sans pouvoir croire ce que Heero disait.

**« - Oublie ça. Où as-tu laissé Trowa et le chinois, je ne les ai pas vus à cette vente ? »** Dit Heero en s'arrêtant à côté du lit, tandis que Duo allumait l'aspirateur pour aspirer les morceaux de verres.

**« - Wufei est rentré chez lui. Je suppose qu'il se sentait très honteux après que ma sœur l'ai embrassé devant tout le monde. Et Trowa est aussi rentré parce qu'il avait besoin de parler avec sa sœur. » **

**« - Et tu es resté pour Trent et ses amis. »** Dit Heero en croisant les bras sans le regarder. Duo leva les yeux vers lui, le tuyau de l'aspirateur toujours à la main.

**« - Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient à la vente, si je l'aurais su, je serais rentré chez moi. » **

**« - Tu as des problèmes avec Relena ? »** Demanda Heero en le regardant fixement. Duo éteignit l'aspirateur et s'approcha de lui.

**« - Je n'ai aucun problème avec elle. Je crois que c'est elle qui a un problème avec moi. Pourquoi cette question ? »** Heero alla jusqu'à la commode et prit une boule de papiers froissés qui était posé dessus et la tendit à Duo.

**« - Pour ça. »** Duo prit les papiers et les défroissa pour lire la liste qui était écrite.

_1. – Lui faire mettre un déguisement de playboy. 2. – Le faire se maquiller. 3. – Montrer le déguisement à toute l'école. 4. – L'obliger à voler un baiser à Zechs devant tous les joueurs. 5. – L'obliger à crier devant tout le monde "je suis gay"._

**« - Quoi ! ! ! Tu veux que je fasse tout ça ? »** Demanda Duo avec surprise.

**« - Non, Relena voulait que tu fasses cela devant toute l'école. » **

**« - Et comment tu l'as su ? » **

**« - Grâce à la note qui accompagner cette liste. »** Dit Heero, tandis que Duo prenait l'autre feuille pour voir le contenu.

**« - Et pourquoi on t'a envoyé ça ? Qui est-ce qui l'a fait ? »**

**« - Quelqu'un qui me connait trop bien. »** Dit Heero sèchement.

**« - Mais pourquoi ? »** Interrogea Duo sans comprendre. **« - Quand Relena a offert les deux milles dollars, je savais que tu n'avais pas assez pour offrir plus. Tu n'as plus d'argent par ma faute Heero. »** Dit Duo en baissant le regard.

**« - Non. Quelqu'un m'a mit de l'argent dans la poche de ma veste. »** Duo leva les yeux vers lui avec étonnement.

**« - Quoi ? » **

**« - Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était. Je devais avant tout t'avoir avant Relena. » **

Duo sourit devant ce que disait Heero. Cette façon qu'il avait de toujours vouloir le protéger de tout pour pas qu'il souffre le satisfaisait beaucoup.

* * *

La moitié du jour était passé, le soleil brillait intensément et illuminait de jaune le jardin de la maison. Il n'y avait pas de doute que bien qu'il faisait un peu froid, c'était une belle journée.

Mais il s'en moquait.

Depuis que Trowa l'avait rejeté les jours étaient toujours gris. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi accablé que maintenant. Il n'avait plus envie de se lever du lit, encore moins d'aller dans une école qu'il n'aimait pas ou prendre en charge des affaires qu'il détestait. Il voulait seulement rester dans le lit, espérant que la tristesse qu'il ressentait disparaisse avec sa vie ou diminue un peu. Mais les jours passaient et aucune des deux choses ne se produisait.

Iria s'était chargée de lui porter de la nourriture jusqu'à sa chambre jour après jour. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était ainsi, parce qu'il n'avait dit à personne le motif. Tous supposaient qu'il était malade et d'une certaine manière ils avaient raison. Il était malade de douleur.

Des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Avec un simple _« entrez ! »_ il donna l'autorisation pour que sa sœur entre. Il savait que c'était l'heure de manger, mais de nouveau il n'avait pas d'appétit, il voulait seulement qu'ils le laissent seul.

**« - Quatre. »** Fit la voix de sa sœur, mais il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder. **« - Tu dois manger quelque chose. Si tu ne manges rien tu vas vraiment tomber malade. Je crois aussi que tu devrais te lever du lit. »**

**« - Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Iria, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir ou de manger. »** Répondit le blond sans la regarder, il se contentait seulement de regarder par la fenêtre.

**« - Si tu continue ainsi, tu peux mourir Quatre ! Personne ne peut survivre tant de temps sans manger. »** Insista Iria. Mais Quatre continua de regarder par la fenêtre. **« - Je te laisse le repas sur la table et pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Je referme derrière moi. »**

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer et les pas de sa sœur s'éloigner tandis que les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues blanches.

**« - Je veux seulement mourir. »** Murmura-t-il en baissant le regard tandis que les larmes tombaient jusqu'à ses mains.

**« - Pourquoi tu veux mourir Quatre ? » **

La voix qui résonna dans son dos le fit violemment sursauter sur son lit et se retourna avec surprise vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir ici, dans sa chambre.

**« - Tro… Trowa ? … »** Balbutia-t-il, en sentant une rougeur envahir tout son visage.

Trowa avança jusqu'à être au bord de son lit. Les yeux couleur bleus de Quatre étaient lumineux comme toujours, mais avec une ombre de tristesse qui lui donnait un air encore plus fragile. La rougeur sur ses joues blanches lui faisait penser à une figure de porcelaine. Il était comme un ange, il lui manquait seulement les ailes, parce que le pyjama de soie de couleur blanche lui allait vraiment bien.

**« - Si tu meurs, tu me tueras de peine. »** Dit Trowa en le regardant dans les yeux. Les yeux de Quatre s'ouvrirent d'étonnement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucuns mots n'en sortis. **« - Est-ce par ma faute que tu es ainsi ? »** Demanda Trowa, mais Quatre se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire.

C'était tellement pénible de voir l'état anorexique du blond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une personne déprimé et ayant perdu le gout de vivre. Et tout ça, c'était par sa faute. Il le savait, il savait que Quatre était ainsi à cause de lui, à cause de la manière dont il l'avait traité.

**« - Pardonne-moi. »** Dit fortement Trowa en s'approchant de Quatre sur le lit et l'attira contre lui.

La chaleur que lui transmettait l'étreinte de Trowa fit que son cœur commença à battre rapidement. Il lui demandait de le pardonner ! Il était venu jusqu'à chez lui pour le voir et lui dire ces mots. Ca devait être très difficile pour lui de le faire, il fallait être courageux pour le lui dire de cette manière.

**« - Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je… Je… » **

**« - Je t'aime Trowa. »** Dit Quatre en levant son visage pour regarder le capitaine aux yeux verts du Lotus-Blanc en interrompant ce que Trowa essayait de lui dire.

**« - Je t'aime aussi Quatre. »** Dit Trowa avec un sourire sans rompre le contact visuel avec le blond.

Il avait tant rêvé que le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc lui dise ces mots, il avait tant souhaité les entendre et il venait de le faire, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau.

Trowa leva ses mains jusqu'au visage du blond. Sa peau était tellement douce, comme la soie fine du pyjama qu'il portait. Il commença à sécher les larmes avec de légers baisers, en faisant que Quatre ferma les yeux devant les sensations et trembla légèrement devant le contact des lèvres de Trowa sur sa peau.

**« - Ne pleure pas Quatre, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. »** Susurra-t-il avec ses lèvres encore collées contre sa joue rouge dont la rougeur s'intensifia.

Quatre sentit Trowa soulevait doucement son visage puis sentit le contact doux de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trowa l'embrassait à nouveau comme cette fois à l'université, mais cette fois avec plus de passion, avec plus d'abandon.

Il leva les bras pour les passer autour du cou de Trowa en répondant au baiser de la même manière avec laquelle Trowa le faisait. Tandis que les bras de ce dernier resserraient leur étreinte sur le corps de Quatre.

Quatre avait ouvert les lèvres et il pouvait maintenant introduire sa langue pour gouter sa saveur exquise. Trowa le serrait un peu plus contre son corps, il commençait à être excité en le sentant aussi près et en sentant les caresses que le blond donnait sur son dos. S'ils n'arrêtaient pas maintenant, cela risquait d'aller plus loin.

**« - Quatre tu dois manger. »** Dit Trowa en se séparant de lui avec la voix entrecoupée par l'excitation.

**« - C'est ce que je fais. »** Dit Quatre, sans se détacher de son cou, totalement rouge. Trowa rigola.

**« - Je me réfère à de la nourriture. Nous pourrons ensuite nous dévorer mutuellement, mais d'abord tu dois te nourrir. »** Dit Trowa sans perdre le sourire qu'il avait.

**« - C'est une promesse ? »** Demanda Quatre en souriant.

**« - C'est une promesse. »** Dit Trowa en approchant le plateau contenant la nourriture de Quatre jusqu'à son lit.

**« - Maintenant je vais donner à manger à mon petit-ami. »** Dit Trowa en prenant un morceau de nourriture pour le donner à Quatre directement dans la bouche.

**« - Petit-ami ? »** Fit Quatre en ouvrant des yeux surpris.

**« - Bien sûr, est-ce que tu crois que je suis seulement venu ici pour voir comme tu allais ? Si je rentre chez moi et que Catherine sait que nous n'avons pas mit les choses à plat, elle serait capable de me ramener ici par les oreilles et ne pas me laisser sortir jusqu'à ce que tu m'acceptes. »** Quatre commença à éclater de rire et contamina Trowa avec son rire.

**« - Il n'y a pas de doute, j'adore ma belle-sœur. »** Dit Quatre en riant.

* * *

Hilde arrivait à sa maison. Elle avait une forte douleur à la tête. Après que la vente se soit terminée, elle avait accompagné aux filles payées les uniformes des pom-pom-girl et des joueurs. Ca avait une journée très chargée, mais heureusement, elle était enfin terminée.

Mais la douleur de tête n'était pas seulement due à cette journée surchargée. Elle se sentait profondément triste par la façon d'agir de Wufei. Il était parti sans rien lui dire ! Que croyait-il ce crétin ? Il se contentait de partir sans rien lui dire.

Elle savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Elle avait entendu Trowa le dire quand elle avait passé cette nuit chez Wufei. Il avait parfaitement bien entendu quand Trowa disait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais peut-être que c'étaient seulement des suppositions de Trowa, parce que Wufei n'avait rien répondu. Ou elle ne l'avait pas entendu répondre.

Elle avait tenté de le pousser en lui offrant ses lèvres. Et il s'était contenté de l'embrasser sur le front en disant que son premier baiser devrait être pour quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. Que voulait-il dire avec cela ? Qu'il ne voulait pas le faire et lui avait seulement fait la faveur de la sauver de tous les autres ? Quel crétin ! !

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra en posant toutes ses affaires sur le meuble. Son père devrait déjà être à la maison et elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir ou voir un quelconque message de lui. Peut-être était-il allé faire des courses.

Par chance, Duo était avec Heero, cela garantissait qu'il allait bien et qu'il arriverait avant six heures. Ainsi son père ne serait pas en colère contre lui comme les jours où il rentrait tard.

Le téléphone sonna et elle courut pour répondre. Elle espérait seulement que ce n'était pas Wufei, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec lui.

**« - Allo ? »** Répondit-elle. **« - Oui, je suis Hilde Schbeiker. Que voulez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-elle, puis elle pâlit en entendant la raison. **« - Papa, comment… ? Quand… ? O… Oui… Je viens immédiatement ! » **

Hilde raccrocha le téléphone totalement inquiète et entra dans la chambre de Heero.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que Duo n'a pas le téléphone de Heero, je lui avait demandé de le noter ! ! … Ho papa ! ! »** Fit-elle tandis que des larmes commençait à couler de ses yeux.

* * *

C'était déjà la deuxième fois que Duo grimpait sur la commode de Heero. La première fois c'était pour prendre les mesures de la fenêtre et maintenant il grimpait de nouveau dessus pour mettre la nouvelle fenêtre en place.

Il avait espéré que Heero lui aurait demandé de faire un autre type de choses, accomplir des tâches domestiques n'était pas son idée d'être un esclave. Il avait déjà ramassé les morceaux de verres, il avait enlevé la fenêtre cassée, pris des mesures pour la nouvelle et terminait maintenant de la mettre en place.

Heero regardait Duo perché sur le meuble, il ne pouvait pas séparer son regard cobalt de la silhouette qu'il avait devant lui. Il voulait tout lui dire. Pourquoi attendrait-il alors que l'occasion que le natté se représente chez lui n'arriverait plus ?

**« - Pourquoi Relena a des problèmes avec toi ? »** Interrogea Heero de nouveau. **« - Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, mais je voudrais savoir la raison. » **

Duo regarda Heero à travers le verre fumé qu'il mettait en place.

**« - A cause de toi. »** Répondit-il en regardant le reflet du capitaine d'Oz sur le verre. **« - Elle est amoureuse de toi. »** Continua-t-il tristement. **« - Elle croit que je suis une menace. C'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de m'éloigner de toi. Mais je ne comprends pas elle va jusque là parce que tu n'es pas gay. » **Dit-il en se retournant pour le regarder, mais Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien dire.

Duo croyait toujours que Heero ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il n'avait pas n'avait pas demandé la raison pour laquelle Relena le considérait comme une menace, parce qu'il était amoureux de lui.

**« - Tu sais que Trowa m'avait dit il y a longtemps que Wufei était amoureux de ma sœur ? »** Dit Duo en changeant de sujet, il ne voulait pas continuer à parler de l'affaire de Relena, parce que ça lui rappelait sans arrêt que pour lui, c'était sans espoir.

**« - Trowa est très observateur. Tu devrais prêter attention à tout ce qu'il dit. »** Dit Heero. Duo se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Tu crois ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Oui, totalement. »** Assura Heero.

Les mots que Trowa lui avait dit jeudi lui revinrent alors à l'esprit.

_« Heero est très intéressé toi et pas précisément comme ami. » _

**« - Trowa m'a dit que tu… »** Mais il s'arrêta totalement rouge et lui tourna le dos pour terminer de mettre la fenêtre.

**« - Tout ce que Trowa a dit sur moi est vrai. » **

Duo se retourna avec surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Est-que ce que Trowa avait dit serait vraiment vrai ? Heero savait ce que son ami avait dit ? Non, c'était peu probable. Heero parlait sans savoir, il ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était une bêtise de penser que Heero serait intéressé par lui.

Il voulut ignorer les palpitations de son cœur en écoutant ces mots, il savait que Heero parlait sans savoir ce que Trowa avait dit. Mais la seule idée que cela puisse être vrai, l'avait rendu nerveux. Tellement nerveux qu'il sentit ses jambes commençaient à trembler et menaçaient de ne plus pouvoir le soutenir.

**« - Duo fait attention. »** Dit Heero en voyant Duo faire un pas en arrière sur le bord de la commode.

Mais le natté fit un pas de plus et les chaussettes qu'il portait le fit glisser sur le bois lisse de la commode en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Heero se précipita pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais c'était impossible d'éviter la chute. La commode se déplaça de sa place par le mouvement que Duo avait fait et Heero attrapa le corps du natté en essayant de l'arrêter en faisant que tous les deux tombent sur le lit qui était face à la fenêtre que le natté venait de mettre en place.

Duo ouvrit les yeux en sentant un faible corps chaud sous lui et deux forts bras qui l'enlaçaient par le dos. Il regarda Heero. Il avait les yeux fortement fermés, tout comme ses bras sur son corps. Il le tenait fortement par le dos. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait cela, il aimait beaucoup. Il sentait son corps réagir à l'étreinte du capitaine d'Oz.

Heero ouvrit les yeux en sentant la respiration tiède du natté très près de son visage. Ses yeux le regardaient étrangement. Le lit avait amorti le choc qu'ils auraient eu si tous les deux étaient tombés au sol et non sur le matelas épais du lit.

Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre, ses respirations se mêlaient alors qu'ils respiraient de manière rythmique. Les deux respiraient de manière agitée étant donné la proximité de leurs corps.

Pourquoi Heero ne le lâchait-il pas ? Il le tenait encore fortement sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, mais son corps commençait à réagir à cela. Heero l'excitait et ses yeux l'envoutaient. Ses lèvres étaient comme deux aimants qui l'attiraient fortement.

**« - He… Heero ? » **

Mais Heero leva une de ses mains pour le prendre par la nuque et l'approcher de ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Heero sur les siennes. Heero l'embrassait. Il l'embrassait d'une manière passionnée.

Duo passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Heero en commençant à le caresser alors qu'il ouvrait les lèvres pour que la langue de Heero entre d'elle-même cette fois dans sa bouche. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Heero, il l'embrassait de manière tellement possessive, il sentait qu'il lui appartenait et c'était le cas. Dès le début c'était ainsi. Lui seul appartenait à Heero et à personne d'autre.

Il fit descendre ses mains dans le dos de Heero pour commencer à lever le tee-shirt qu'il portait et sentit la peau brûlante du capitaine d'Oz sous ses doigts. Il sentit le corps de Heero tremblait légèrement quand une de ses mains parcoure la peau douce de son dos nu.

Heero commença à imiter ses mouvements en baissant une de ses mains jusqu'à sa taille pour commencer à lever le pull du natté jusqu'à mi-dos. Mais Duo s'arrêta brusquement en regardant Heero dans les yeux, la respiration entrecoupée.

**« - Mon dos n'est pas lisse. »** Dit Duo en rougissant à ces mots.

**« - Et tu crois que ça m'importe ? »** Répondit Heero avec lui aussi la respiration entrecoupée puis il prit Duo par la nuque pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Duo se sépara des lèvres de Heero pour commencer à embrasser son cou, tandis qu'il cessait de caresser son dos pour laisser parcourir ses mains sur la poitrine ferme du capitaine d'oz.

Il put entendre un gémissement s'échapper de la bouche de Heero alors qu'il caressait plus franchement sa poitrine. Tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait peu à peu jusqu'à arriver à la limite de son pantalon et s'y introduisit lentement.

La main de Heero l'arrêta. Duo leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il y avait un mélange de sentiments dans ces derniers. Il pouvait y distinguer du désir et quelque chose s'apparentant à de la crainte devant ce qu'ils faisaient.

**« - He… Heero ? » **

**« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »** Dit Heero en le regardant. Duo sourit devant les mots de Heero. Il ne refusait pas, c'était seulement l'insécurité de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Duo lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, puis ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille.

**« - C'est très bien que tu ne saches pas quoi faire. »** Dit Duo alors que les mains de Heero remontaient vers sa poitrine pour le dévêtir. **« - Je vais t'apprendre tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir. »**

Duo baissa à nouveau la main jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon de Heero en défaisant le bouton et en descendant la fermeture éclair, tandis que Heero introduisait sa main dans le pantalon du natté en se heurtant avec le membre déjà éveillé de Duo.

Duo poussa un gémissement en sentant la main de Heero se refermer sur son membre éveillé. Mais il savait que Heero imitait seulement ses propres mouvements ou il se laissait porter par ce qu'il ressentait.

Il commença à descendre sur la poitrine de Heero en faisant sortir sa main du pantalon, il arriva jusqu'à un de ses mamelons et commença à le prendre entre ses lèvres en faisant que Heero pousse gémissement plus fort que le premier. Il sentait le membre éveillé de Heero sous son propre corps. Il sentait la chaleur le brûlait de l'intérieur. Le désir l'envahir.

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en sentant les mains de Duo se refermer sur son membre éveillé. Il jouissait beaucoup de ce que Duo lui faisait, mais c'était différent, encore plus plaisant que les baisers et les caresses sur ses lèvres ou sur leur corps. Il entendit le gémissement sonore de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge de manière inconsciente. C'était beaucoup plus plaisant que de le voir dans les romans du natté.

**« - Duo… »** Gémit-il.

En entendant son nom sur les lèvres de Heero prononcé de manière aussi sensuelle, Duo se sentit fondre à l'intérieur de lui. Il l'aimait, il aimait cet homme du plus profond de lui-même.

**« - Heero. »** Fit Duo dans un souffle en laissant pour un moment le membre de Heero.

La sonnette de la porte commença à sonner de manière insistante les faisant tous les deux s'interrompre brusquement dans leur activité. La voix de Hilde se fit entendre en même temps que la sonnette. Elle sonnait désespérément et criait le nom de Duo.

Duo se releva de sur Heero et ramassa son tee-shirt pour le remettre rapidement et avant de descendre du lit, il se tourna vers lui.

**« - Je suis désolé Heero. »** Dit-il tandis qu'il sortait en courant de la chambre pour se diriger vers la porte.

Heero s'assit sur le lit et attrapa son propre tee-shirt. Il sourit légèrement en levant sa main pour toucher ses lèvres de nouveau. Au moins il avait maintenant une idée plus claire de ce qu'il devrait faire après.

Duo ouvrit la porte et Hilde se jeta sur lui en sanglotant et en le serrant contre lui.

**« - Hilde que t'arrive-t-il ? »** Dit Duo en resserrant ses bras sur sa sœur.

**« - Je suis désolée de te déranger Duo. »** Dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'il était légèrement débraillé, Duo devint très rouge. **« - J'ai appelé ici, mais le téléphone sonnait et sonnait et personne ne répondait pas. Je savais que tu étais ici et c'est pourquoi je suis venu. Papa a eu un infarctus et il est à l'hôpital. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! ! »** Dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer contre la poitrine de son frère.

**« - Papa ! » **

**« - Je crois que nous devrions aller voir comment il va. »** Duo et Hilde se retournèrent vers la porte de la chambre en entendant Heero. Il était tellement calme. Comme avait-il pu récupérer aussi rapidement ? Lui, il sentait encore sa respiration accélérée.

**« - Oui Hilde, Heero a raison, nous devons aller à l'hôpital voir comme va papa. Je vais mettre mes chaussures et nous y allons. »** Hilde se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que Duo la conduisit à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Heero et elle la fit asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il allait enfiler ses chaussures.

**« - Ton père ira bien. »** Dit Heero en regardant Hilde, elle se contenta de l'observer et lui sourit en réponse.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit en silence. Duo était préoccupé par son père, même chose pour Hilde, mais Heero pensait seulement ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire dans son appartement.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais ils auraient du temps après qu'ils voient comment allait son père. Il n'y avait pas de doute que Duo aimait cet homme malgré le mauvais traitement qu'il lui faisait subir.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le hall de l'hôpital et Hilde alla demander des informations sur son père. Puis elle revint vers eux pour leur dire que son père était déjà dans une chambre. Apparemment ça avait seulement été une menace d'infarctus et qu'il s'en remettrait très rapidement. Mais qu'ils ne devaient pas le perturber, parce qu'alors il pourrait faire une véritable attaque.

Duo soupira de soulagement, il s'était attendu au pire. Trowa lui avait plusieurs fois raconté qu'une attaque cardiaque pouvait être dangereuse.

Hilde entra en courant dans la chambre pour embrasser son père avec les larmes aux yeux. L'homme l'accueillit en la serrant très fortement contre lui.

**« - Allons ne te mets pas dans cet état-là, je ne vais pas mourir chérie. »** Dit l'homme en riant puis il se tourna pour regarder Duo qui était resté à l'entrée de la chambre en compagnie de Heero. **« - Que fais-tu ici avec lui ? »** Dit l'homme, des éclairs dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait Heero et Duo.

**« - Papa je… »**

**« - C'est la dernière fois que tu agis comme ça Duo. »** Cria l'homme très fâché. **« - Je ne veux plus te revoir. Prends toutes tes affaires et va-t-en de chez moi ! » **

**« - Papa ! ! »** Cria Hilde, alarmée.

Duo resta silencieux en entendant les mots de son père. Il le virait de sa maison sans lui donner le temps de lui expliquer quoi que se soit.

**« - Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te revoir. »** Dit l'homme s'énervant de plus en plus.

**« - Viens Duo. »** Dit Heero en mettant la main sur l'épaule du natté.

**« - Papa. »** Fit Duo en tentant de s'approcher.

**« - Va-t-en ! »** Dit l'homme en ignorant sa tentative d'approche.

Sous ce regard lourd de reproche, Duo fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre d'hôpital à pas lent. Heero regarda avec rancœur l'homme dans le lit. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte des souffrances qu'il infligeait à Heero ?

**« - Un jour, vous vous repentirez de ce que vous lui faites. »** Dit Heero en faisant que l'homme le regarde avec surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le regard froid de Heero l'intimida.

Heero sortit de la chambre en silence et tenta de localiser Duo. Le natté était appuyé contre la paroi du couloir. Il était vraiment triste. Heero s'approcha de lui.

Duo leva la tête en voyant les chaussures de Heero apparaître devant lui.

**« - Que vais-je faire maintenant Heero ? »** Demanda Heero en baissant de nouveau les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage de le regarder.

**« - Nous allons d'abord aller chez toi récupérer tes affaires. Et après tu vas venir avec jusqu'à mon appartement. » **

Duo leva des yeux surpris en entendant les mots de Heero. Si seulement cela signifiait un peu plus. Mais il savait que c'était presque impossible.

Heero ramena Duo à son appartement d'abord, puisque le natté était trop affligé pour faire autre chose.

**« - Duo, je te laisse un moment. Si tu veux tu peux aller chez toi récupérer tes affaires. »** Dit Heero. Duo le regarda sans comprendre. Heero sortit son trousseau de clé et en retira une pour la lui donner. **« - Avec cette clé tu pourras entrer et sortir à ta guise. Je vais informer le concierge que tu resteras ici. »**

Duo prit la clé que Heero lui tendait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Heero faisait-il tout cela pour lui ?

**« - Heero. »** Murmura Duo en faisant que Heero se retourne pour le regarder. **« - Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. » **Heero s'avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

**« - En me donnant un baiser. »** Dit-il en levant ses mains pour prendre le visage de Duo entre les siennes.

Duo ferma les yeux en sentant les douces lèvres de Heero sur les siennes. C'était un baiser tendre, il ne contenait aucune exigence. Il se sépara rapidement de lui et laissa glisser un de ses doigts sur la joue rouge du natté.

**« - Je reviens dans un instant. » **

**« - Où vas-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Régler une affaire. »** Dit-il alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement.

Duo avança jusqu'à la chambre, le couvre-lit était encore froissé à cause de ce qu'ils avaient presque failli faire il y a quelques heures. Mais que signifiait tout ceci ? Son père l'avait viré de la maison et Heero l'accueillait dans son appartement. Mais comment allaient-ils vivre? Comme un couple ? Comme des colocataires ?

Il était très perdu. Si seulement Heero n'était pas sorti à cet instant en le laissant seul avec tous les doutes qu'il avait à ce sujet.

Il l'aimait au point d'accepter de vivre avec lui comme un couple. Heero le savait parce qu'il le lui avait dit. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait aussi. Peut-être que Heero ne ressentait que du désir pour lui.

Il ouvrit la main pour voir la clé que Heero lui avait donné et sourit. Heero lui avait donné la clé de son appartement, cela devait bien signifier quelque chose.

* * *

Il était déjà tard quand la sonnette de la demeure Peacecraft retentit. Pagan se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir à la personne qui venait de sonner. Il le reconnu et il le fut patienter au salon alors qu'il allait informer la personne qu'il venait voir.

Relena descendit en courant les escaliers en reconnaissant la voix qui parlait avec Pagan. Elle l'avait vu arriver et était sûre de savoir le motif de sa présence. Il allait accepter ! Elle avait été toute l'après-midi fâchée contre Zechs pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais cette colère avait disparu maintenant en le voyant l'attendre au milieu du salon.

**« - Heero tu es venu ! »** Dit-elle avec émotion.

**« - Bonsoir Relena je viens pour… » **

**« - Tu viens me dire que tu acceptes, je suis tellement heureuse Heero ! ! ! »** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

**« - Non, je suis venu voir ton frère, pas toi. » **

Le sourire de Relena s'effaça en entendant ce que Heero disait. Elle qui avait pensé que son rêve devenait enfin réalité. Zechs entra dans le salon et sourit à Heero en le voyant.

**« - Heero quelle surprise. » **

**« - J'aimerais parler avec vous coach, c'est très important. »** Dit Heero en le regardant.

**« - Bien sûr Heero, allons dans mon bureau. »** Dit Zechs en lui indiquant de passer devant. Mais Relena arrêta Heero par le bras.

**« - Non, Heero est venu parler avec moi. »** Dit-elle avec colère.

**« - S'il te plaît Relena ! Nous avons assez souvent parlé de ça, et je t'avais interdit de sortir de ta chambre. »** Déclara Zechs. Relena lâcha Heero et les regarda s'éloigner en direction du bureau. Mais elle les suivit et resta derrière la porte pour entendre ce que Heero allait dire à son frère.

Heero entra dans le bureau de Zechs et s'installa sur un siège face à l'entraineur. Zechs l'observa avec curiosité. Qu'avait-il de tellement important à lui dire pour qu'il vienne jusqu'à chez lui.

**« - Et bien Heero je t'écoute. »** Dit Zechs.

**« - J'accepte de venir au Lotus-Blanc. »** Dit Heero, Zechs ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. **« - Mais les conditions ont changé. » **

**« - Dis-moi. »** Dit Zechs.

**« - La bourse que vous m'offrez devra être donnée à Duo. Tout. »** Zechs sourit mais ne put éviter de demander.

**« - Pourquoi à Duo, Heero ? »**

**« - Il a des problèmes familiaux et depuis aujourd'hui il vit chez moi. Mais je crois qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il pouvait couvrir tous ses frais. En incluant ceux de ses études. Si vous ne pouvez pas lui donner ma bourse, il acceptera de venir à Oz, puisque le coach Treize lui a offert un poste dans l'équipe. » **

**« - Je peux donner la bourse, mais qu'en sera-t-il pour toi ? »** Demanda Zechs.

**« - Je n'en ai pas besoin. »** Dit Heero en se levant pour partir.

**« - Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »** Demanda Zechs en regardant Heero sur le point de sortir. Heero se retourna pour lui répondre.

**« - Oui. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. »** Dit-il en sortant du bureau.

Zechs sourit, il savait que le regard que Heero avait dirigé sur Duo pendant le tout premier match avait été un regard amoureux. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Heero sortit de la maison Peacecraft en direction de son appartement, où l'attendait le natté, "Son natté".

Relena se montra à la fenêtre pour regarder Heero partir. Elle avait les poings serrés de fureur. Duo allait vivre avec Heero à partir de cette nuit. Elle avait entendu que c'était à cause de ses problèmes familiaux. Serait-ce parce que son père avait appris qu'il était gay ? Ce devait certainement être la raison, mais elle n'aimait pas que Duo reste avec Heero. Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Elle serra fortement un livre contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle regarderait la silhouette de Heero s'éloigner.

**« - Je me vengerais ! Je vais te tendre un piège dans lequel tu vas tomber. »** Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et plus exactement à _Rebhist_ ; _Mimik0_ ; _Nass_ ; _Elaelle_ et _Sortilege_.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

_**LE PIÈGE DE RELENA**_

**Warning : Ce chapitre contient des scènes NC-17. **

Les allées et venues dans ce luxueux restaurant du centre ville n'arrêtaient pas. Des personnes entraient, d'autres en sortaient, des ordres fusaient de toutes parts et les serveurs faisaient leur maximum pour satisfaire la clientèle.

Devant une des fenêtres de ce lieu, assit autour d'une table deux jeunes riaient joyeusement sans prêter attention au reste des gens qui étaient présents à cette heure de la soirée. C'était samedi, il était naturel que le restaurant soit plein.

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que ta cousine soit comme tu me le dis Dorothy ! » **

**« - C'est pourtant le cas Klementz. »** Dit la blonde avec moquerie. **« - Elle est capable de tout. » **

**« - Mais payer une des pom-pom-girl du Lotus-Blanc pour inclure le nom du quaterback de son équipe pour qu'elle puise l'acheter ? Ca me parait difficile à croire. » **

**« - Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle ait fait. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle va rester les bras croisés maintenant que Heero ait fait ça. »** Dit Dorothy en faisant tournoyer la boisson de son verre.

**« - Ca m'intrigue de savoir comment le capitaine d'Oz ait pu donner tant argent pour le quaterback du Lotus-Blanc, après tout, il n'est qu'un élève boursier. »** Dorothy sourit avec malice. **« - Pourquoi souris-tu de cette manière ? »** Dit Klementz en se rendant compte du sourire de Dorothy

**« - Tu n'es pas très observateur mon cher Klementz. »** Dit Dorothy avec un petit rire. **« - Si tu l'aurais été, tu te serais rendu compte que Zechs à demandé à une fille de mettre discrètement une enveloppe d'argent dans la veste de Heero ! Je crois qu'il savait que la fierté de Heero ne lui permettrait pas de l'accepter s'il lui avait donné en main propre. »**

**« - Le coach Zechs ? »** Fit Klementz avec étonnement. **« - Mais en quoi ça peut intéresser le coach d'aider Maxwell ou Yuy ? » **

**« - Je ne sais pas ce que mon cousin peut trouver d'intéressant dans cette affaire. Mais je pense qu'il a dû apprendre le plan de Relena, sinon, pourquoi aurait-il donné tout cet argent à Heero ? »**

**« - Pourquoi ta cousine voulait-elle humilier Duo Maxwell ? »** Demanda Klementz avec curiosité.

**« - Oh ! Tu le sais mieux que moi Klementz. N'as-tu pas suivi ces deux là depuis le début du semestre ? » **

**« - Moi, les suivre ?** **»** Dit Klementz en jouant l'innocent.

**« - Évidemment que tu les as suivi. Ces photographies dans le journal n'ont pas été prises par hasard. Donc ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi. »** Dit Dorothy.

**« - Très bien, je les ai suivi. Mais alors… »** Dit Klementz en comprenant l'affaire. **« - Ta cousine est jalouse de Maxwell ? »**

**« - Exactement ! Elle est obsédée par Heero, c'est le premier qui lui résiste et sa fierté ne peut pas le supporter. Ne vas pas croire qu'elle est amoureuse, c'est seulement un caprice de le vouloir à ses côtés, gagner contre Duo et pouvoir le rajouter sur son tableau de chasse. Relena est même allée dire à Duo que c'est elle qui finirait avec lui parce qu'elle est le mieux pour lui. » **

**« - Oh ! Dommage que je n'ai pas été présent !** **»** Dorothy éclata de rire. **« - Et qui va gagner ? » **Demanda Klementz, Dorothy souleva seulement un sourcil tandis qu'elle levait son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

**« - Qui crois-tu que ça va être ? »** Demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

**« - Duo Maxwell. »** Dit Klementz en souriant.

**« - Oui. Duo a gagné depuis longtemps mais Relena mais ne veut pas l'accepter. »** Assura Dorothy.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu aussi sûr de toi ? » **Demanda Klementz pas du tout convaincu. **« - Ca n'a pas été dit en public qu'ils sortent ensemble. On ne les as jamais vus non plus se tenir la main ou même s'embrasser. »** Dorothy recommença à rire. **« - Quoi ? »** Dit Klementz en la regardant rire. **« - C'est arrivé ? » **

**« - Mon cher Klementz, tu n'es jamais au bon endroit. Je les ai vus s'embrasser, après ça, le pauvre Heero s'est évanoui. »** Dit-elle en riant.

**« - Waouh. »** Dit Klementz avec étonnement en posant ses coudes sur la table pour mettre son visage entre ses mains. **« - Il n'y a pas de doute que je ne suis jamais au bon endroit. Ces nouvelles auraient fait mousser les deux universités. » **

**« - Sans doute. »** Dit Dorothy sans intérêt.

**« - Je me demande ce qu'à fait le capitaine d'Oz pour que le quaterback de l'équipe rivale l'embrasse. »** Dit-il sans retirer les mains de son visage.

**« - Il ne sait rien, j'ai appris qu'il s'en souvenait plus après s'être évanoui à cause d'un trop plein d'exercice et un manque de nourriture. » **

**« - Qu'a dit ta cousine quand elle l'a su ? »** Dit Klementz en se découvrant le visage pour regarder Dorothy.

**« - Elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant. Je ne lui ai pas dit. » **

**« - Pourquoi ? Après tout c'est ta cousine. » **

**« - Elle est peut-être ma cousine, mais elle m'a toujours traitée comme si j'étais une servante. Donc si je peux m'éviter ça et m'amuser à ses dépends, je le ferais. C'est pour cela que j'ai informé Heero de ses plans envers Duo durant le festival. Je savais que Heero irait essayer de le sauver de cette humiliation et je ne me suis pas trompée. » **

**« - Tu as informé le capitaine de Oz au sujet de la vente ? » **

**« - Oui, je lui ai lancé une pierre par la fenêtre avec les plans écrits de Relena. »** Klementz s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et éclata de rire.

**« - Il n'y a pas de doute qu'entre vous d'eux, c'est tout une histoire. »** Dit Klementz sans arrêter de rire.

**« - Klementz, j'espère que tout ce que je t'ai dis, tu n'iras pas le publier dans le journal. »** Klementz se redressa sur sa chaise en arrêtant de rire pour la regarder fixement.

**« - Ca reste entre toi et moi. »** Dit-il en plaçant la main sur sa poitrine, à la hauteur du cœur. Dorothy se contenta de sourire.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable les dérangea. Dorothy attrapa son sac car la sonnerie venait de l'intérieur. Elle plongea la main dedans et en sortit son portable pour voir le nom de celui qui appelait. Mais elle se contenta de regarder sans répondre.

**« - Tu ne vas pas répondre ? »** Demanda Klementz en voyant que Dorothy observait seulement l'écran de l'appareil.

**« - C'est elle. »** Dit Dorothy en regardant Klementz. **« - Et je passe un moment très agréable avec toi et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le ruine. » **

**« - Peut-être que c'est quelque chose d'important. »** Dit Klementz

**« - Pour elle tout est important, elle se fiche de l'heure qu'il est. » **

**« - Tu devrais donc soit lui répondre pour qu'elle te dise ce qu'elle a à dire ou éteindre l'appareil. Mais dès que tu l'allumeras, je suis sûr qu'il sonnera à nouveau. » **

**« - Tu as raison, je vais lui répondre. »** Dit Dorothy en pressant la touche pour accepter l'appel.

**« - Dorothy ! ! Où diable es-tu ? Je suis chez toi depuis une demi-heure et tu n'as pas daignée rentrer. »** Cria la voix de Relena.

**« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de vie sociale que ça veut dire que je n'en ai pas non plus. »** Répondit Dorothy avec colère**. « - Je suis occupée et je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. »**

**« - Ne t'avise pas de raccrocher parce que je suis capable d'aller te chercher dans chaque restaurant et discothèque où tu vas généralement et tu sais bien que je suis capable de le faire. »** Dorothy garda le silence devant la menace de Relena. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez et Relena avait débarqué dans la discothèque où elle se trouvait avec un ami et lui avait pratiquement ordonné de la suivre pour qu'elle puisse aller faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, et Dorothy n'avait pas pu conclure avec sa conquête. Elle ne pouvait donc pas raccrocher parce qu'elle était capable de venir dans ce restaurant.

**« - Que veux-tu ? »** Dit Dorothy après un instant.

**« - J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Heero à demandé à Duo de vivre chez lui. » **

**« - Heero a fait quoi ? »** Fit Dorothy en élevant un peu la voix pour que Klementz entende. Klementz leva les yeux en l'entendant et vit que Dorothy lui fit un signe pour qu'il approche et qu'ils puissent entendre tous les deux ce que Relena disait.

**« - Oui, ce maudit Duo a réussi à faire en sorte que Heero lui demande de vivre avec lui et je ne vais pas permettre cela. Mais j'ai réfléchi à une façon pour le faire partir de chez lui demain. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai mené ma petite enquête et j'ai appris que son père l'a viré de chez lui, mais je dois absolument le faire partir. Vient et aide-moi. » **

**« - Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu veux que j'aille le voir et que je lui demande de partir de chez Heero ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec moquerie.

**« - Ne sois pas idiote ! Cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Ca doit être quelque chose de définitif. Quelque chose comme ce qui se passe dans ce roman qui était dans ton sac. » **

**« - Relena ! ! Comme oses-tu fouiller dans mon sac ! ! »** Fit Dorohty avec colère.

**« - Ne t'énerve pas, et puis je te le rendrais. Je veux que tu viennes maintenant pour que je t'explique mieux les choses. »** Ordonna-t-elle.

**« - Non Relena, cette fois je ne vais pas t'aider. Fais-le toute seule. »** Dit Dorothy.

**« - Allons Dorothy que veux-tu en échange ton aide ? Je te donnerais ce que tu me demandes. »** Dorothy resta silencieuse en observant Klementz. Klementz mit la main à la poche de son pantalon et sortit ses clés de sa voiture. Dorothy comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

**« - Très bien Relena, je veux ta voiture. »** Dit Dorothy en se sentant incertaine. Elle savait que Relena ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement à sa voiture décapotable rose.

**« - Ma voiture ? »**

**« - Oui, je veux ta voiture. »** Dit Dorothy déjà plus sûr en sachant que Relena n'allait pas accepter.

**« - Très bien, mais je veux que tu viennes tout de suite et lundi nous irons faire le changement de propriétaire. » **

La communication se coupa sans lui donner du temps de réagir. Tant Dorothy que Klementz restèrent silencieux, sans pouvoir croire ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

**« - Ta cousine est vraiment capable de tout. »** Dit enfin Klementz.

**« - Je te l'ai dit. »** Fit Dorothy.

**« - Il ne vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère, on remarque que c'est quelqu'un de dangereux. » **

**« - Je sais. »** Dit Dorothy en mettant son portable dans son sac. **« - Tu comprendras que je dois y aller. » **

**« - Tu permets que je te ramène ? »** Demanda Klementz en regardant Dorothy se lever de table et il en fit de même.

**« - Tu es très gentil Klementz, mais c'est mieux qu'elle n'apprenne pas que nous nous sommes vus. »** Dit-elle en souriant puis s'approcher et l'embrassa subtilement sur les lèvres. **« - C'était amusant. Merci beaucoup. » **

**« - De rien. »** Dit Klementz en souriant. **« - J'espère que nous pourrons remettre ça. »**

**« - Surement. »** Dit Dorothy en se détournant pour marcher en direction de la sortie.

Klementz se rassit à la place qu'il occupait avec Dorothy quand ils écoutaient sa conversation avec Relena et leva la main pour toucher son cœur.

**« - Ma chère Dorothy, cette conversation restera entre toi, moi et... ceci. »** Dit-il en sortant un petit magnétophone sous forme de stylo qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa chemise à la hauteur du cœur.

Dorothy monta dans le taxi qui la ramènerait jusqu'à chez elle alors qu'elle observait par la fenêtre l'entrée du restaurant et souriait.

**« - Mon cher Klementz, je sais que tout ce que je t'ai dit sur Relena tôt ou tard tu vas l'utiliser. Tu ne garderas pas avec cette information pour toi et tu me feras une grande faveur. »** Dit-elle pour elle-même tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre la banquette et que la voiture s'éloignait du restaurant.

* * *

Il était déjà tard quand il fit tourner le verrou de sa porte. Il était sorti avec l'idée de régler les choses pour Duo. Au moins il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider avec cela. Il verrait demain pour régler sa propre situation, c'était plus facile que la situation de Duo. Lui, il était majeur et cela lui donnait beaucoup plus de libertés qu'il n'avait pas avant.

En ouvrant la porte, il espérait voir les affaires de Duo dans le salon ou posaient sur le sol de l'appartement. Il s'était rendu compte, pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, que Duo était quelque peu négligé. Mais en entrant, la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut le lourd sac à dos noir sur le canapé du salon. Il paraissait ne pas avoir bougé de sa place. Est-ce que le natté n'était pas allé chez lui chercher ses affaires ? Ou peut-être qu'il y était allé mais qu'il n'était pas encore revenu ?

Quand il lui avait demandé de venir vivre avec lui à l'appartement, il l'avait fait avec son cœur, parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, parce qu'il savait que Duo était affecté par les paroles qu'avait dit son père et il avait espéré qu'avec cette proposition il pourrait lui faire oublier sa tristesse. Il n'aimait pas voir ces yeux violets assombris de tristesse comme il avait vu à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas ce que ces mots avaient provoqué chez le natté. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais les mots ne sortaient pas sa gorge chaque fois qu'il essayait.

Il essaierait de le lui dire cette même nuit. Si les mots se décidaient à sortir de sa bouche.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et n'alluma que la petite lampe, il regarda dans tous les coins, mais les affaires de Duo n'y étaient pas, ni le principal concerné.

Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'au lit. Il pouvait percevoir le parfum du natté dans l'atmosphère, peut-être qu'il était couché sur le lit et c'est pour ça qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il put pu voir une forme noire sur le côté gauche du lit, le côté qu'il lui avait laissé le jour où son père l'avait frappé et qu'il l'avait empêché de rentrer. Il fit le tour du lit pour le voir plus clairement sous la lumière de la lampe.

Il était là, profondément endormi.

Il sentit comme un bouleversement lui parcourir le corps en voyant le natté couché-là, ne portant seulement qu'un caleçon et le tee-shirt qu'il avait depuis cet après-midi. Il n'avait pas les cheveux totalement libres, qui reposaient désordonné sur l'oreiller. Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple vu l'agitait ? Bien qu'il fasse froid dehors, il commença à sentir la chaleur inonder à nouveau son corps, comme si un feu parcourrait ses veines. C'était identique à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans l'après-midi quand ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser. Il commençait à s'exciter de nouveau.

Il fit demi-tour pour entrer dans la salle de bain, il avait besoin de se calmer. Il aimait Duo, mais ne voulait l'obliger à rien. Il savait que le natté traversait une période difficile en se faisant jeter hors de sa maison sans aucune raison apparente.

Bien qu'il veuille faire l'amour avec lui, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. À partir de ce jour, ils vivraient ensemble, il y aurait une autre occasion, un jour où personne ne les interromprait.

Après une douche rapide, il enfila un de ses pyjamas et en prit un second pour Duo, puisqu'il n'était pas allé chez lui, il n'avait pas de vêtement pour dormir. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas allé ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec lui ? Mais si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas endormi dans son lit à moitié-nu.

Il paraissait que Duo n'avait pas entendu son retour, ni le bruit de l'eau, parce qu'il était encore profondément endormi. Il se posa à ses côtés pour le regarder fixement. Sa peau blanche brillait avec la lumière tamisée de la lampe.

Quel chamboulement dans sa vie. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'existait pour personne, parce qu'il s'était toujours senti ignoré par ses parents. Duo était apparu pour tout changer avec son regard violet tellement plein de lumière.

Le bonheur peut-il durer pour toujours ?

Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'aux lèvres du natté, il voulait goûter de nouveau cette douce saveur qui l'enchantait. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, c'est pour ça qu'il déposa seulement un léger baiser sur ces lèvres roses et charnues qui étaient entrouvertes par la respiration de leur propriétaire.

Mais la tentation de continuer était tellement grande qu'il ne sentit pas les bras de Duo remontaient jusqu'à son cou pour répondre au baiser. Duo s'était réveillé et laissa la langue de Heero pénétrer dans sa bouche tandis qu'il caressait son dos de manière tendre.

La langue de Heero dans sa bouche le chamboulait et envoyait des courants électriques le long de son épine dorsale, en le faisant trembler des pieds à la tête.

Ils mirent fin au baiser quand l'air devint nécessaire, mais Heero ne le lâcha pas. Duo sourit en le regardant.

**« - Je ne me suis pas rendu compte quand tu étais rentré Heero. »** Dit-il en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

**« - Je suis rentré à l'instant. »** Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. **« - Mais je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. » **

**« - Jusqu'à ce que prennes une douche ! »** Dit Duo en levant la main pour agiter les mèches humides de Heero qui tombaient sur son front.

**« - Tu en as pris une aussi, tes cheveux sont encore humides. »** Dit Heero en sentant le froid de l'eau qui commençait à tremper son pyjama au niveau de son estomac. **« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez toi récupérer tes affaires ? » **Demanda Heero sérieusement. Duo s'assit sur le lit en croisant les jambes sous lui et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

**« - Je voulais parler avec toi avant de les emmener. » **

**« - De quoi veux-tu parler ? » **

Duo observa les prunelles cobalts de Heero. Il se sentait nerveux de demander ça. Que se passerait-il si Heero lui disait qu'ils seraient seulement des colocataires ? Mais ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné quand il dormait ne prouvait-il pas que les choses étaient sérieuses ?

**« - Quand tu m'as proposé de rester ici. Ce... Ce sera pour combien de temps ? »** Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

**« - Pour le temps que tu veux. »** Dit Heero sans hésiter. **« - Bien que je dois t'avertir que je n'ai pas projeté de passer toute ma vie dans cet appartement. » **

**« - Non ? » **

**« - Non, je veux une maison, mais j'en chercherais une que quand j'aurais fini mes études et que je travaillerais. » **

**« - Et en restant ici... je serais quoi pour toi ? Comme un simple locataire ? Comme un ami que tu héberges pour un temps ? Comme ton… ton… petit-ami ? »** Demanda Duo nerveusement, en devenant entièrement rouge et en détournant le regard de Heero.

Heero sentit son cœur commençait battre de manière accélérée. Il y avait déjà pensé et il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il le voulait à ses côtés pour toujours. De nouveau les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche, il avait beau ordonner à son cerveau de répondre à la question, les mots refusaient de sortir, ils le refusaient simplement.

Il s'installa sur le lit pour se mettre face à Duo et tendit la main pour toucher le visage du natté. Duo leva les yeux en sentant le contact tiède de la main de Heero sur son menton.

**« - Je veux que… »** Commença à dire Heero, mais les mots se bloquèrent à nouveau dans sa gorge**. « - Que… que… »**

Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Parce que les mots refusaient totalement de sortir de sa bouche. Il voulait lui répondre, lui dire qu'il voulait vivre à ses côtés comme un couple qu'ils n'étaient pas encore. Il voulait se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours comme le matin qui avait suivi leur première nuit ici. Il voulait sentir le parfum de ses cheveux et de les caresser avec ses doigts. Il voulait toucher et savourer sa peau tous les jours.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête ?

Il tendit le bras pour l'attirait à lui et le serrait fortement contre lui. Il espérait qu'avec cette étreinte il puisse lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Duo lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte.

**« - Heero je t'aime. »** Dit Duo à son oreille.

**« - Ca a été une très lourde journée, dormons un peu. »** Dit Heero.

Pourquoi Heero ne lui disait-il pas que qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Etait-ce si difficile pour lui de le dire ?

Oui, ça devait l'être.

Il était habitué à ne pas exprimer ses sentiments à cause de l'abandon de ses parents et son enfance dans une école militaire qui avait dû être ferme étant donné sa permanence dans cette école. Il était naturel qu'il ne puisse pas dire des mots affectueux aux personnes qu'il aimait.

Cela devait être ça.

_« Je le comprends parfaitement. »_ Pensa-t-il en s'installant à côté de Heero.

**« - Tu ne veux pas que je te prête un pyjama pour dormir ? »** Dit Heero en indiquant le tas de pyjamas qui était au coin du lit.

**« - Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais seulement garder mon caleçon. Je ne suis pas habitué à dormir avec des pyjamas. »** Dit-il en retirant son tee-shirt et en le lançant sur un des fauteuils qui étaient près du lit.

**« - Ca ne me dérange pas, mais… »** Dit-il sans pouvoir détacher le regard du corps demi-nu du natté. Comment était-ce possible de réagir de nouveau seulement en le regardant ?

**« - Mais ? … »** Demanda Duo en se mettant sur le côté.

**« - Si nous voulons dormir, tu devrais mettre quelque chose. »** Dit Heero et Duo éclata de rire.

**« - Je ne veux pas. »** Dit-il en passant ses bras autour de la poitrine de Heero en le faisant s'agiter.

**« - Duo. » **

Il sentit la main de Duo s'introduire au milieu des boutons de la veste du pyjama pour toucher sa peau en faisant l'agiter encore plus devant ce simple frottement. La main du natté commença à se déplacer de manière circulaire sur un de ses mamelons rendant sa respiration agité.

**« - Duo. »** Dit Heero en reprenant l'air qu'il avait retenu pendant quelques secondes et en arrêtant la main du natté avec la sienne.

**« - Oui ? »** Dit Duo dans un murmure tandis qu'il continuait à prodiguer des caresses sur le mamelon de Heero même avec la main de Heero sur la sienne.

**« - Cette fois tu ne vas pas arrêter en plein milieu ? »** Duo éclata rire de nouveau.

**« - J'espère qu'à cette heure Hilde ou quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne pas nous interrompre. » **

Duo remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Heero pour l'embrasser. Il le fit de manière subtile, seulement en unissant ses lèvres à celle du capitaine d'Oz dans un baiser qui resta chaste. Mais Heero commença à lui demander expressément d'ouvrir sa bouche. Il avait rapidement apprit à embrasser d'une manière totalement excitante. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, la langue de Heero entra pour commencer à savourer de nouveau cette saveur qui l'envoutait et qui avait la capacité de le griser de telle sorte qu'il perdait tous ses sens.

Les mains de Heero remontèrent le long de son torse en le caressant doucement jusqu'à arriver à son dos, en laissant glisser ses doigts sur chacune de ses cicatrices qui s'y trouvait de manière sensible tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser, en le rendant chaque fois plus passionné, plus ardent, plus intensif. Il avait l'impression que ses mains avaient leur propre vie en se laissant guider par le corps parfait qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

L'excitation qu'il ressentait devenait chaque fois plus palpable avec ce baiser et les caresses que le natté dispersait sur tout son corps.

Duo commença à déboutonner la veste du pyjama de Heero de manière dépêchée pour avoir accès à son corps. Il se sépara de ses lèvres pour commencer à embrasser son cou avec des petits baisers tandis que les mains de Heero caressaient avec délicatesse tout le corps du natté.

Duo descendit le long du torse ferme de Heero en faisant s'agiter sous les caresses qu'il lui fournissait et se dirigea vers un des tétons qu'il commença à caresser au début. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses lèvres et commença à le mordiller et l'embrasser de manière douce, en fournissant des sensations indescriptibles pour le capitaine d'Oz, en le faisant trembler de passion.

**« - Duo. »** Le gémissement rauque s'échappa inconsciemment de la gorge du capitaine d'Oz.

En entendant le gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de Heero, il comprit qu'il aimait ces simples caresses. Cette fois il n'y aurait personne qui les interromprait, Heero répondait à chaque caresse donnée avec une passion égale et sans retenue.

Ses lèvres abandonnèrent le téton et se dirigèrent vers l'autre, tandis qu'il caressait avec une de ses mains celui qu'il venait d'abandonner. Il s'occupa un moment des mamelons de Heero en lui extrayant des gémissements les uns après les autres.

Les mains de Heero ne cessaient pas de caresser le dos et le torse de Duo, mais il y avait quelque chose passif dans ce qu'il faisait et cela l'énervait quelque peu. Il aimait, il aimait beaucoup ce que le natté pouvait réussir à lui faire ressentir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareille et c'était cela qui le dérangeait.

Il plaça fermement ses mains sur les épaules de Duo pour le séparer un peu de lui. Son corps commençait à montrer les traces de la passion qu'il ressentait parce qu'il commençait à suer, malgré le froid extérieur et qu'à l'intérieur le chauffage n'était pas très haut.

Ils étaient tous les deux excités, l'haleine chaude heurtait la peau nue de chacun.

**« - He… Heero ? Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Duo, haletant en voyant ces deux yeux bleu cobalt assombrit par la passion qui le regardait.

**« - Rien de mal, j'aime ce que tu me fais, mais et toi ? »** Demanda Heero. Duo sourit en entendant la préoccupation qu'il entendit dans cette simple question.

**« - Attend et dans peu de temps nous obtiendrons tous les deux notre récompense. »** Dit Duo avec un sourire.

Duo passa sa jambe pardessus le corps de Heero et s'installa sur ses hanches en faisant que son membre déjà éveillé soit contre le membre lui aussi réveillé de Heero.

Le capitaine d'Oz se redressa un peu pour être assit avec Duo sur ses hanches. Leurs membres durs étant l'un contre un autre, encore prisonnier par les barrières de tissu. Heero laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos du natté pour l'approcher plus de son corps, il pouvait respirer son haleine en l'ayant aussi près. Ses yeux l'hypnotisaient et il ne voulait pas cesser de voir cet éclat spécial en eux.

Duo laissa glisser sa main sur l'estomac de Heero de façon lente jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique du pyjama et laissa voyager sa main dessous jusqu'à arriver au membre déjà éveillé de Heero. Avec la main il commença à l'entourer doucement, en sentant la peau lisse qu'il avait entre ses doigts, en le sentant vibrer et palpiter entre ses mains. Puis ensuite, il commença à monter et descendre sa main sur lui.

**« - Duo. » **

Avec les yeux fermés, un gémissement plus fort s'échappa des lèvres de Heero. Les mouvements de Duo sur son membre étaient électrisants et ils lui faisaient souhaiter plus de caresses.

Avec les yeux fermés, les mains de Heero commencèrent à descendre dans le dos de Duo jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique du boxer et laissa ses mains continuer à descendre en entraînant avec lui le léger vêtement qui couvrait encore le natté.

La peau douce du fessier du natté l'enchantait. Il n'avait jamais touché une personne de cette manière, ni d'aucune autre manière d'ailleurs. Et encore moins quelqu'un l'avait touché de la manière dont laquelle Duo le faisait maintenant. En lui arrachant des gémissements de satisfaction de manière inconsciente. Parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ces gémissements plaisants qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles comme les siens. Mais c'étaient bien les siens, les siens et ceux de Duo.

Duo se souleva légèrement, sans retirer sa main du membre de Heero, pour donner l'occasion au brun de retirer le caleçon qu'il portait encore et qui était descendu à la moitié de ses hanches. Heero sentit la peau chaude de Duo monter sur son corps, en glissant de façon sensuelle sur sa poitrine qui arriva à portée de ses lèvres.

Un fort gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Duo en sentant les lèvres de Heero sur son torse nu, tandis que les mains de Heero terminaient de retirer le boxer en le jetant loin d'eux sans s'en soucier plus que ça.

La peau de Duo était exquise, un gout de miel et de sucré. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux saveurs était le plus plaisante. Si c'était la saveur de ses lèvres ou celle de sa peau ?

Il monta les mains jusqu'à la taille de Duo et l'approcha de son corps en embrassant la peau sensible des mamelons du natté en lui arrachant un autre gémissement. Duo se rabaissa face à Heero pour l'embrasser, et ce dernier lui répondit avec passion. La main de Heero se glissa ensuite sur le ventre de Duo en arrivant jusqu'à son membre rigide.

**« - Heero ! »** Ce cri sensuel s'échappa de la bouche du natté. C'était excitant de l'entendre prononcer son nom de cette manière. Il voulait plus que cela, beaucoup plus.

Les mains de Heero commencèrent à se déplacer sur le membre dur de Duo, tandis que la jambe du natté se déplaçait pour atteindre le membre du capitaine d'Oz et faire un mouvement de bas en haut.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la main de Heero qui soutenait le corps de Duo contre lui commença à descendre jusqu'à ses fesses et ses doigts se faufilèrent jusqu'au milieu.

**« - Heero, Heero. »** Gémit Duo en s'accrochant aux épaules du capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Duo. »** Gémit Heero à son tour.

**« - As-tu de la vaseline ? »** Demanda Duo d'une voix rauque en regardant Heero et ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux et arrêta ce qu'il faisait. **« - Je ne crois pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Je te veux Heero. » **

**« - Dans le tiroir. »** Répondit Heero, la respiration saccadée. Dans un des mangas de Duo il avait vu qu'on l'utilisait comme lubrifiant. Lui aussi le voulait.

Duo bougea du corps de Heero jusqu'à atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en sortir une bouteille de couleur verte contenant le gel qu'ils utilisaient pour les coups qu'ils recevaient généralement durant un match.

Duo prit avec ses doigts une grande quantité du gel qui était dans cette bouteille. Puis il prit la main de Heero et la déposa sur deux de ses doigts. Il se déplaça pour se mettre dos à lui, mais Heero l'arrêta par le bras.

**« - Non. »** Dit-il fermement. **« - Il doit y avoir une autre manière, je veux te voir. » **

**« - Oui il y en a. » **Dit Duo reprenant alors sa place sur le corps de Heero.

Duo guida la main avec le gel de Heero sous ses hanches jusqu'à trouver la petite cavité qu'il devait préparer.

**« - Ah Heero. » **

Heero arrêta le mouvement en entendant le gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Duo. Un son qui était un son sensuel, qui augmentait encore plus son excitation. Ce son ajoutait à l'image de Duo, cette image qui le montrait avec un visage rouge, avec les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée, il était au bord du plaisir et de la folie.

Il inséra deux de ses doigts en Duo de manière lente, en faisant que Duo commence à gémir de manière plus sonore alors que ses hanches bougeaient légèrement. Peu à peu c'était plus facile d'enter et de sortir de lui. Sans attendre plus, il introduisit un troisième doigt en Duo et les gémissements de ce dernier devinrent encore plus sonores.

**« - Duo. »** Gémit le capitaine d'Oz inconsciemment.

**« - Heero. »** Son nom s'échappa avec sensualité des lèvres du natté.

Les doigts de Heero entraient et sortaient de plus en plus rapidement de l'entrée de Duo en alors qu'il se détendait de plus en plus. Avec une main Duo retira les doigts de Heero pour pouvoir enfin le recevoir en lui. Heero plaça ses mains autour des hanches de Duo en cherchant la meilleure position pour pouvoir entrer en lui.

Son membre excité commençait à lui faire mal tant il avait hâte de prendre le natté, de le faire sien. Il chercha l'entrée de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la trouver et commença à le pénétrer lentement.

Duo ferma les yeux en sentant le membre de Heero entrait en lui. En voyant ce geste de douleur, Heero se souleva légèrement un peu pour atteindre les lèvres de Duo dans un baiser passionné alors qu'il continuait à le pénétrer lentement.

**« - Duo. »** Gémit Heero à l'oreille du natté en resserrant son étreinte sur son corps.

**« - Ah Heero. Heero. » **

La douleur qu'il avait sentie au début commença à se dissiper pour laisser place à du plaisir.

C'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire d'être en Duo, jamais il avait cru qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Il avait l'impression que son cœur aller exploser à chaque fois qu'il pilonnait le natté. Il était sur le point d'arriver au point de non-retour, mais il voulait venir en même temps que lui.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il prit le membre de Duo entre ses mains et commença à le masturber à la même vitesse que ses allées-et-venues. La chambre se rempli alors de gémissement sonores provenant de ses deux occupants.

**« - Haaa, Heero. Heero. » **

Le corps de Duo commença à se tendre, à mesure que la jouissance monter en lui. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps et c'est en criant son nom qu'Heero jouit en lui. En sentant la semence chaude jaillirent en lui, Duo cria une dernière fois le nom de son maintenant amant et expulsa sa semence dans la main et sur le corps du capitaine d'Oz.

Épuisé Duo se laissa tomber sur le corps de Heero, qui l'accueilli dans ses bras, en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

**« - Merci c'était ma première fois. »** Murmura Heero à l'oreille du natté. **« - Duo. » **

**« - C'était formidable ! » **Dit Duo en fermant les yeux, totalement rouge.

**« - Oui, ça l'était. »** Dit Heero en attirant un peu plus Duo sur son corps.

**« - Je t'aime Heero. »** Murmura Duo.

**« - Je sais. »** Fut la seule chose que répondit Heero.

Il pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse, sa respiration était encore haletante. Il savait qu'il pouvait la contrôler, mais il ne voulait pas le faire. C'était extraordinaire de se sentir ainsi après avoir fait l'amour avec Duo. Parce que c'était ça faire l'amour, il le savait maintenant. Mais il savait qu'il manquait encore un quelque chose. Il restait à dire à Duo ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas possible qu'après la manière avec laquelle ils s'étaient aimés, que ces mots ne veuillent toujours pas sortir de sa bouche.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Duo et déposa de nouveau un baiser sur le front du natté. C'était le moment, c'était maintenant qu'il devait le dire.

**« - Duo. Je... je t'… Duo je t'aime. »** Prononça-t-il finalement, après avoir obligé les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

Mais la seule réponse ce fut un petit ronronnement de la part de Duo.

**« - Ce n'est pas possible Duo, tu t'es endormi. »** Dit Heero à voix basse.

Les mots étaient enfin sortit de sa bouche et Duo ne les avait pas entendu. Mais ce n'était pas grave, peut-être que la prochaine fois, ça serait plus facile de les dire.

Il tendit la main et remonta les couvertures qui était tombée au sol pendant leur ébat à tous les deux et les recouvrit avec.

_« Peut-être la prochaine fois. »_ Se dit-il en resserrant le corps nu du natté contre le sien et en embrassant légèrement ses lèvres avant de s'endormir profondément à son tour.

* * *

Klementz continuait à penser comment il pouvait utiliser toutes les informations que Dorothy lui avait donnée. Tout le temps il avait pensé que les scoops étaient avec les joueurs Oz et du Lotus-Blanc.

Mais quel idiot il était ! Les meilleurs scoops étaient avec la chef des pom-pom-girl d'Oz !

Et dorénavant, il n'allait pas la perdre de vue. Les articles sur le capitaine d'Oz et le quaterback du Lotus-Blanc avaient déjà cessé d'attirer l'attention. Cela ne surprendrait personne de les voir ensemble, ça se disait déjà, et cela grâce à lui. La même chose se passait avec le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc et le Punter d'Oz.

Il récupéra sa carte de crédit sur la table et se prépara à partir. Cela faisait quelques instants que Dorothy était parti et il avait décidé de rester ici un peu plus pour penser. Ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait avoir Dorothy de son côté. Cette fille pouvait lui être très utile.

Il se leva de table pour sortir du restaurant. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand il entendit que quelqu'un l'appelait.

**« - Klementz ! » **

Klementz se retourna vers la provenance de la voix d'un homme qui était assit à la table qui était derrière eux. Il le connaissait. Il savait qu'il le connaissait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où il l'avait vu.

L'homme sourit en se rendant compte que le garçon faisait des efforts pour se rappeler.

**« - Je peux parler avec toi avant que te ne partes ? »** Demanda l'homme. Klementz marcha jusqu'à la table.

**« - Je vous connais ? »** Demanda Klementz.

**« - Tu me connais si tu as lu mon roman. Mais de toutes manières je me présente. »** Dit l'homme en se levant et en tendant la main à Klementz. **« - Je m'appelle Odin Lowe. »** Klementz en fut surpris et tendit rapidement la main à l'homme qui était face à lui.

**« - Ah c'est un honneur de vous connaître Monsieur Lowe ! Bien sûr que j'ai lu votre roman. Il est excellent. »** Dit Klementz en secouant la main d'Odin.

**« - Je peux parler avec toi un moment alors ? »** Dit Odin en lui faisant un signe à Klementz pour qu'il prenne un siège.

**« - Ce sera un plaisir. »** Dit Klementz en s'asseyant sur la chaise face à Odin Lowe.

**« - Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter une partie de la conversation que tu avais avec ton amie blonde qui vient de partir. »** Dit Odin en faisant que Klementz soit surpris. **« - Le comportement de la cousine de cette fille m'a rappelé un peu le personnage de Leia dans mon roman. Ne crois-tu pas ? »** Dit-il en fixant ses yeux bleus sur Klementz.

**« - Oui. Maintenant que vous le mentionnez, Relena ressemble un peu à cette fille qui planifie la séparation dans votre roman. »** Répondit Klementz à Odin.

**« - Je cherche l'inspiration pour écrire la seconde partie de mon roman. » **

**« - Vraiment ? »** Dit Klementz incrédule.

**« - Oui. Et l'histoire de ces joueurs m'a paru intéressante. Comme as-tu dit qu'ils s'appelaient ? »** Dit-il en réfléchissant. **« - Ah oui, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le capitaine d'Oz et le quaterback de Lotus-Blanc. » **

**« - C'est exact. » **Dit Klementz.

**« - J'ai aussi entendu que le coach Zechs de Lotus-Blanc aidait un de ces garçons quand la cousine de ton amie a essayé de l'acheter lors d'une vente. » **

**« - Relena est la sœur du coach Zechs. »** Dit Klementz.

**« - Ah ! »** Fit Odin Lowe avec surprise. **« - C'est beaucoup plus intéressant. Mais dis-moi, quel est l'intérêt de Zechs d'aider à ces garçons ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas. Dorothy non plus. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que le coach est gay, tout comme Duo Maxwell. » **

**« - Il lui rappelle son histoire. »** Murmura Odin Lowe, mais Klementz parviens à l'entendre.

**« - L'histoire du coach Zechs ? Vous la connaissez ? » **

**« - Oui, je la connais très bien. J'étais un ami de Treize et de Zechs quand nous étions à l'université. Je jouais au Lotus Blanc comme défenseur. Zechs était le capitaine de l'équipe et Treize était le défenseur d'Oz. Disons que j'étais le meilleur ami de Zechs à cette époque. » **

**« - Alors vous devez savoir comment a commencé la dispute entre les deux coachs. »** Affirma Klementz en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

**« - Oui, je le sais. »** Affirma Odin. **« - Et je peux te la raconter si tu fais un marché avec moi. » **

Les yeux de Klementz ne pouvaient pas camoufler la surprise que les mots du romancier provoquaient en lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé connaître le meilleur ami du coach Zechs et qui pourrait lui raconter ce qui avait fait que le coach Zechs et le coach Treize se haïssent tant.

**« - Quel genre de marché ? » **

**« - Tu me raconteras toute l'histoire de ces joueurs. Tout, depuis le début. Et je te raconterais le motif pour lequel Treize et Zechs sont fâchés. » **

**« - Fantastique ! »** Dit Klementz en se disposant à raconter l'histoire qui avait débuté sur le terrain de football américain d'OZ.

Bien que si Odin avait demandé à Heero, ce dernier lui aurait dit que tout avait commencé six mois avant cela.

* * *

Le lendemain, Wufei était arrivé très tôt à la maison de Hilde, il avait besoin de parler avec elle. Mais cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était déjà arrivé et chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la porte pour sonner, il s'éloignait sans avoir le courage de le faire.

Il faisait plus froid que le jour précédent et la buée sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il respirait rapidement à cause de la nervosité. Le froid l'avait fait porter des gants, mais cela ne le protégerait pas longtemps du gel. Il ne savait pas si c'était réellement dû au froid ou à ses nerfs.

Il marcha à nouveau jusqu'à la porte et tendit de nouveau la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette mais avant il serra le poing et éloigna la main nerveusement.

**« - Bon sang ! »** Répéta-t-il à nouveau en serrant sa tête entre ses mains. **« - Je ne suis qu'un petit idiot. Pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux ! ! ! Bon sang ! ! ! » **

Il tendit une nouvelle la main et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Une fois et une autre fois et encore une fois sans obtenir de réponse.

**« - Cette fichue fille n'est pas là ! ! ! »** Cria-t-il en tapant au sol avec le pied.

Mais dès qu'il fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner de la maison de Hilde, il vit un taxi s'arrêter devant la maison et une fille en descendre avec un sweat léger, le même qu'il avait vu le jour précédent. Une seconde, c'était le sweat du jour précédent, C'ÉTAIT LE MÊME VÊTEMENT !

Il s'avança avec colère jusqu'au taxi, avec qui était-elle restée hier pour n'arriver que maintenant et avec le même vêtement en plus ?

**« - SCHBEIKER ! »** Cria Wufei en faisant que Hilde lève le regard vers lui au moment ou la portière du taxi du côté opposé à celui où elle était descendue s'ouvre.

**« - Bonjour mon garçon ! » **

Wufei s'arrêta d'un coup en voyant que le père de Hilde descendait, aidé par sa fille. Il ne l'avait pas vu. L'homme paraissait malade. Cela voulait dire que Hilde était resté avec lui toute la nuit et c'est pourquoi elle ne s'était pas changée ?

**« - Permettez Monsieur. »** Dit Wufei en s'approchant à toute vitesse du père de Hilde pour l'aider à marcher. **« - Que s'est-il passé ? »** Demanda Wufei intrigué, tandis que Hilde s'avançait pour ouvrir la porte de la maison.

**« - Une menace d'infarctus, j'ai réellement eu de la chance de m'en sortir aussi bien. »** Dit l'homme tandis qu'il marchait de manière lente avec l'aide de Wufei. **« - Mon enfant m'a veillé toute la nuit. » **

**« - Et Maxwell ? »** Demanda Wufei.

**« - Je ne sais pas. »** Dit l'homme sèchement.

Hilde alluma le chauffage de la maison et défit le lit de son père tandis que Wufei l'aidait à se coucher. Hilde ne l'avait à aucun moment regardé ou parlé. Elle avait l'air fâchée contre lui mais elle ne l'accusait pas, après tout ils s'étaient embrassés et il s'était enfui comme un lâche. Pour les autres ça avait été un jeu. Mais non, il savait bien que ce n'était pas un jeu pour et était décidé à le dire.

**« - Chérie. »** Dit l'homme à Hilde quand elle s'approchera de lui. **« - Tu peux me laisser seul avec ton ami ? » **

**« - Mais papa… »** Tenta-t-elle de protester.

**« - Je veux parler un moment avec lui seul à seul. » **

Hilde se tourna pour regarder Wufei dans les yeux, dans son regard on voyait de la colère, et elle passa à côté de lui la tête haute. Non, elle n'était pas définitivement fâchée. Elle était énormément très fâchée contre lui.

**« - Approche mon garçon. »** Fit le père à Wufei. Et il s'avança vers lui comme il le demandait. **« - Vous vous êtes fâchés n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit l'homme à Wufei. Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux, est-ce que ça se voyait tant que ça ?

**« - Oui. »** Dit Wufei sérieusement. **« - Mais j'espère que les choses s'arrangeront après que j'ai parlé avec elle. » **

**« - Je l'espère aussi. Parce que je voudrais te demander une grande faveur. »** Wufei l'observa avec curiosité.

**« - Si c'est dans mes cordes, comptez sur moi. » **

**« - Je sais que ça le sera. Je veux que tu t'occupes bien d'elle si quelque chose m'arrivait. »** Dit l'homme tristement.

**« - Quoi ? »** Dit Wufei sans comprendre.

**« - Oui, ma santé n'est pas du tout bonne, le médecin me l'a dit. Je suis enclin à un autre infarctus et il peut être mortel. Et si cela arrivait, je ne veux pas que Hilde soit seule. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, je l'ai vu. » **

**« - N… non. C'est… ce n'est pas… »** Essaya de dire Wufei avec nervosité, mais l'homme sourit.

**« - Allons garçon, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es venu plusieurs fois à la maison et je t'ai observé depuis lors. Les chicaneries que tu as généralement avec ma fille sont une façon d'attirer son attention. Je dois admettre que ça a été très difficile de ne pas rire chaque fois que vous vous disputiez, c'était très amusant. Alors je sais que tu te soucie d'Hilde. J'ai vu comment brillait ton regard quand tu la regardais. Comment tu rougissais quand son regard et le tien se rencontraient. Je sais aussi que Hilde est restée avec toi quand je l'ai frappé accidentellement. »**

Wufei se leva d'un coup de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit avait en entendant tout ce que lui disait l'homme. Comment l'avait-il appris ? Il croyait que Duo avait dit qu'ils étaient chez des ami et pas qu'elle était toute seule avec lui.

**« - Je ne vais rien te reprocher, je connais ma fille et j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu te demandes comment je l'ai su, ce n'est pas cet idiot que j'ai pour fils qui me l'a dit, et qui m'a d'ailleurs raconté qu'ils s'étaient réfugié chez des amis qui vivait pas loin, si je le sais c'est parce que je l'ai vu entrer chez toi, parce que je suis aussi parti à sa recherche. » **

**« - Il ne s'est rien passé, elle a dormi dans ma chambre et moi sur le canapé. »** Dit Wufei totalement rouge.

**« - Je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en elle et en toi. Et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu veilles sur elle quand je serais plus là. Je ne peux pas la laisser à Duo. » **

**« - Pourquoi pas ? Maxwell est une personne très responsable, il pourra veiller sur sa sœur s'il vous arrivez quelque chose. »**

**« - Non, tu te trompe. Duo est… il est… »** Dit l'homme en essayant d'éviter de dire le mot, mais il finit par le dire. **« - Il est gay et cela le rend irresponsable. »**

**« - Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! » **Dit alors Wufei avec colère en élevant la voix en faisant que l'homme soit surpris.** « - La condition de Duo ne le rend pas plus ou moins responsable. Ce qui est important c'est sa façon d'être. Et il est responsable, il est fiable et c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Il m'a beaucoup aidé depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce pays et depuis que je suis entré dans l'équipe de football américain. Tout comme Barton ils ont été les seuls qui m'ont soutenu dans tout. » **

**« - Mais Duo… » **

**« - Duo Maxwell peut être gay, cela veut dire qu'il aime les hommes. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il va faire du mal à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrera. Mais cela ne veut pas dire non qu'il cesse de porter des pantalons pour se défaire de ses responsabilités.** **Comme pour cette maison et sa sœur, parce que je suis sûr que votre fille est suffisamment indépendante pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Elle est intelligente et est courageuse. Et dans quelques années, quand elle aura terminé son cursus littéraire, elle pourra travailler et se charger d'elle elle-même. Elle n'a besoin de personne. »**

**« - Tu as raison. »** Dit l'homme avec un sourire. **« - Je t'aime bien comme gendre. »**

Wufei sentit les couleurs envahirent son visage en entendant le père de Hilde lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme gendre.

* * *

Il se sentait au chaud, non, il se sentait magnifiquement à l'abri. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux parce qu'il se sentait protégé par quelque chose, non, par quelqu'un. La sensation tellement plaisante dans tout son corps ne voulait pas s'éloigner. Il pouvait se rappeler de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser donné à son corps, à ses lèvres, à tout son être. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas sentit une douleur aussi agréable ?

Cette chaleur que lui fournissait une autre peau sur ses bras et ses jambes nues. Cette haleine chaude qu'il sentait sur son visage le faisait se sentir bien, aimé. Peut-être qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit, mais il le lui avait démontré.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout cela avait été un rêve. Il finit par ouvrir totalement les yeux et croisa aussitôt un regard cobalt qui le regardait fixement.

Depuis combien de temps le regardait-il de cette manière, tandis qu'il le serrait de manière tellement possessive son corps ?

**« - Bonjour. »** Fit la voix de Heero qui lui parlait. Il sourit en se rendant compte que tout ce qui était arrivé hier soir était réel.

**« - Bonjour Heero. »** Dit-il avec un grand sourire lumineux.

**« - Tu te sens bien ? »** Demanda Heero en séparant les longues mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage pour le voir.

**« - Magnifiquement bien ! »** Dit Duo avec un sourire.

**« - Irons-nous voir ta grand-mère aujourd'hui ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il est déjà tard. »** Dit Heero en regardant l'éclat lumineux dans les yeux de Duo. Mais Duo détourna le regard tristement. **« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »** Demanda Heero sans comprendre le changement d'attitude de Duo.

**« - Je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire d'aller voir grand-mère. Il faudra lui dire que papa va mal. Et cela pourrait entraîner des problèmes à sa santé. Se serait mieux que j'appelle le docteur Sally pour qu'elle lui dise ce qui est arrivé. Elle me dira que ça sera nécessaire pour elle qu'elle aille le voir. Mais moi je ne peux pas l'accompagner. »** Dit Duo en se tournant vers Heero.

**« - Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux autant l'aimer, après ce qu'il t'a fait. »** Dit Heero en libérant Duo de son étreinte et en se tournant dans le lit pour se lever. **« - Tu es trop gentil que parfois tu es un vrai idiot. » **

**« - Heero ! »** Dit Duo en l'enlaçant par le dos, en évitant qu'il ne se lève.

C'était tellement bon de sentir la peau nue et les cheveux du natté dans son dos. Sa peau lui brulait. Il aimait beaucoup l'avoir ainsi. Il voudrait l'avoir pour toujours entre ses bras. Il leva les mains et les posa sur les bras de Duo.

**« - Je veux que tu comprennes que les choses n'ont pas toujours été ainsi. J'ai vécu des années heureuses grâce à lui et avec lui, et je ne veux pas l'oublier à cause de ces coups. Pourquoi oublier ce qui est bon ? Je t'assure qu'il est très gentil quand il n'est pas en colère. C'est mon père et il m'aime beaucoup. Il me veillait quand je tombais malade, il m'emmenait à l'école et il m'aidait avec les devoirs, c'est même lui qui m'a apprit à jouer au football américain. Ne me demande pas d'oublier tout cela, parce que jamais je ne vais l'oublier. »**

Heero se détacha de l'étreinte et se tourna pour le prendre entre ses bras. Non, jamais il n'avait connu toutes ces bonnes choses.

**« - Non, je ne te demande pas d'oublier. Je suis heureux que tu ais tous ces souvenirs. »** Dit-il en le serrant fortement contre lui.

**« - Heero je t'aime, ne l'oubli jamais. »** Dit Duo en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero pour lui restituer l'étreinte.

**« - Je ne le ferai pas. »** Murmura Heero à l'oreille de Duo. Duo s'éloigna quelque peu pour le voir.

**« - Je veux aller chez moi chercher mes affaires. Après j'irais voir mon père à l'hôpital. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »** Demanda-t-il en le regardant. Mais Heero nia avec la tête.

**« - Ne va pas chercher tes affaires mais va voir ton père. Après revient ici et nous irons tous les deux chez toi pour aller tout chercher. »** Dit Heero

**« - Que vas-tu faire ? »** Demanda Duo avec curiosité. Généralement tous les dimanches ils allaient voir sa grand-mère. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'accompagner ?

**« - Je dois passer des coups de fil très importants. »** Dit Heero en le regardant dans les yeux. **« - J'ai besoin de régler quelque chose le plus rapidement possible. » **

**« - Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu as fait hier soir ? »** Demanda-t-il, douteux.

**« - Oui. »** Dit-il.

**« - Ou étais-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

**« - Tu as confiance en moi ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Tu me demande ça Heero ? Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi ! »** Dit Duo avec un sourire lumineux.

**« - Alors ne me demande pas où je vais ou ce que je fais. Tu le sauras bientôt, je te l'assure. »** Duo rigola.

Heero se leva du lit en laissant glisser le drap qui les couvrait, en révélant le corps superbe qu'il cachait. Duo sentit la chaleur parcourir tout son corps, la nuit précédente l'obscurité ne lui avait pas permis de voir le corps nu de Heero. Mais maintenant, à la lumière du jour qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, il pouvait le voir dans toute sa nudité.

Heero ramassa le pantalon du pyjama au sol et se tourna pour regarder Duo. Il le vit avec la bouche entrouverte et ses joues rouges.

**« - Il t'arrive quelque chose ? »** Demanda Heero en se rendant compte du regard de Duo sur son corps. Mais Duo secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Mais le volume qui ressortait entre les draps qui couvraient la nudité du natté disait le contraire. Heero laissa retomber le pantalon du pyjama et marcha nu jusqu'au côté du lit où était Duo. Ce dernier ne put détacher le regard du corps parfait du capitaine d'Oz. Il était comme être plongé dans une espèce de transe que le mouvement des muscles sous la peau du capitaine d'Oz avait provoqué.

Heero tendit une main pour lever le visage de Duo par le menton, tandis qu'avec l'autre main il tirait le drap qui couvrait encore Duo et le fit tomber au sol.

**« - He… Heero ? »** Fit Duo en devenant rouge en étant nu et exposé à la lumière du jour.

**« - Je voulais aussi te voir. »** Dit Heero en approchant ses lèvres de celle du natté pour l'embrasser de manière possessive.

Avoir de nouveau les lèvres de Heero sur les siennes fit l'effet d'un détonateur tandis que des courants d'électricité parcouraient tout son corps. C'était comme un feu qui brûlait dans ses veines.

Mais il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

**« - Nous devons… »** Dit Duo, la respiration haletante en séparant ses lèvres du capitaine d'Oz alors que ce dernier le couchait sur le lit.

**« - Après. »** Dit Heero fermement en reprenant les lèvres de Duo entre les siennes tandis que ses mains parcouraient le corps parfait du natté.

* * *

Wufei sortit de la chambre du père de Hilde suprêmement rouge, il n'espérait pas que l'homme lui dise qu'il l'aimait comme gendre. Il manquait seulement que Hilde ressente la même chose que lui. Le père lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était aussi évident, mais à aucun moment il avait mentionné les sentiments de sa fille.

Que ressentait-elle pour lui ?

De la répugnance ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça, puisqu'elle avait levé de son plein gré son visage pour qu'il l'embrasse.

De la haine ? Non, ses yeux étaient tellement transparents qu'il n'avait jamais vu de haine dans ces derniers. Encore moins dans son cœur.

De la colère ? Oui, elle était en colère contre lui, mais la colère pourrait passer après qu'il se serait excusé.

Au moins il était sûr que ce n'était pas aussi grave ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour lui.

Il marcha dans la maison en la cherchant, il devait être à ses côtés. Et il l'a trouva dans la cuisine, préparant le déjeuner pour son père. Ca sentait très bon et son estomac commença à grogner. Etant donné qu'il avait dépensé tout l'argent lors de la vente d'hier, il n'avait pas eu d'argent pour acheter de la nourriture pour le dîner et le déjeuner.

**« - Hil… »** Commença-t-il à dire mais il s'interrompit. **« - Schbeiker.** »

Hilde se retourna pour le voir, il était sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine avec le regard baissé et totalement rouge.

**« - Que veux-tu ? »** Demanda-t-elle en reprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

**« - J'ai besoin de parler avec toi. »** Dit-il.

**« - Et que faisons-nous ? Nous dansons ? »** Fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il paraissait que son frère et elle étaient pareils. Les deux utilisaient le sarcasme pour se défendre de quelque chose qui les tracassait. Quelle serait la meilleure façon de combattre cela avant qu'ils finissent par se disputer comme toujours ? Être direct ? Oui, peut-être que c'était le mieux. Pour l'instant.

**« - Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi hier. »** Dit-il en la regardant.

**« - Et pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu avais sûrement des choses mieux à faire et ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'un stupide jeu. Tu as joui de ton achat et tu es parti. »** Dit-elle sans le regarder.

**« - Non, ce n'était pas le cas ! »** Dit Wufei en faisant un pas dans la cuisine mais Hilde continuait avec son travail. **« - Peux-tu laisser cela et me regarder ? »** Hilde lâcha le couteau et se tourna vers lui.

**« - Bien, je te regarde, alors que veux-tu ? »** Dit-elle en croisant les bras en le regardant.

**« - Je veux te dire que… que je t'aime. »** Fit-il nerveusement et totalement rouge.

**« - Ah ! Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je sois heureuse pour ça et que je te saute dans les bras ? »** Dit-elle avec colère. Wufei se contenta de l'observer sans dire rien. Les choses ne se présentaient pas vraiment très bien. **« - Et sûrement que tu m'aimes comme tu aimes la majeure partie de mes amies. »** Continua Hilde de manière indifférente. Est-ce que c'était de la jalousie ? Peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas aussi mal.

**« - Non ! Je t'aime vraiment. Comme je n'ai aimé aucune autre. »** Se dépêcha-t-il à dire. **« - Malgré ton sale caractère. »** Compléta-t-il en commençant à s'approcher de manière lente.

**« - Je n'ai pas un sale caractère ! »** Dit Hilde en croisant les bras sans bouger d'un seul pouce.

**« - Et bien que tu essayes toujours de m'énerver… »** Dit-il en faisant un autre pas pour s'approcher d'elle.

**« - Et généralement j'y arrive. »** Dit-elle en commençant à sourire.

**« - Et que tu es une nuisance qui essaye toujours de me dire quoi faire. »** Il s'approcha à nouveau en restant seulement à un pas d'elle.

**« - C'est seulement parce que je m'inquiète pour toi que tu te plains ? »** Dit Hilde en levant les yeux pour le regarder, puisqu'il était très près d'elle.

**« - Jamais je ne me plaindrais de cela. »** Dit Wufei en levant sa main libre pour prendre le visage de la fille. Et elle ne le rejeta pas. Il était à deux doigts de réussir. Si il l'embrassait et qu'elle ne lui répondait pas avec une gifle alors il pourrait considérer qu'il avait réussi. Elle l'acceptait.

**« - Wufei ? »** Demanda Hilde en ne bougeant pas.

**« - Ceci n'a jamais été un stupide jeu. C'était une stupide réalité. » **

Hilde ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Wufei se poser sur les siennes et leva instinctivement les bras pour les refermer autour de son cou. Elle ne rêvait pas, Wufei l'aimait. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle souhaité cela ? Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait connu dans cette salle de classe elle l'avait aimé, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'elle était la sœur de Duo, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à l'ennuyer et lui à se défendre. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à l'aimer. C'est pourquoi elle avait convaincu l'enseignant de les mettre ensemble pour l'exposé et avait feint d'être aussi en colère que lui d'être ensemble. Alors qu'elle avait été réellement enchantée par cela.

**« - Je t'aime petite nuisance. »** Dit Wufei en caressant d'un doigt les lèvres de la brune quand ils se séparèrent.

**« - Et moi aussi sale goujat ! »** Dit Hilde en souriant alors que le visage de Wufei redevint sérieux.

**« - Pourquoi me traites-tu de goujat ? »** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Pourquoi m'appelles-tu nuisance ? »** Dit Hilde en mettant les deux mains sur sa taille et en répondant sur le même ton que le chinois.

**« - Ne me répond pas avec une question. »** Fit Wufei.

**« - Alors ne le fais pas non plus ! »**

**« - Le fait que tu sois ma petite-amie ne te donne pas le droit de me parler ainsi Hilde ! » **

**« - Petite-amie ? »** Dit Hilde surprise.

**« - Oui, tu crois que j'ai dépensé deux cent dollars seulement pour un baiser ? Il faut maintenant les récupérer ! »**

**« - Aaaaayyyy, t'es impossible ! ! ! »** Cria Hilde en lui tournant le dos pour continuer à cuisiner le déjeuner.

**« - Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu m'aimes. »** Dit Wufei en regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle cuisinait.

Hilde commença à rire et se retourna avec le couteau dans la main en faisant que Wufei recule un peu en mettant les mains devant lui en signe de défense, y compris son bras bandé.

**« - Tu veux profiter de moi ?** **»** Dit Hilde en riant.

**« - Seulement un peu. »** Dit Wufei en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau tandis qu'en même temps il tendait la main derrière elle pour voler un peu de nourriture.

**« - Wufei ! Ne touche pas à cette nourriture avant que ça ne soit prêt ! »** Dit Hilde en se rendant compte de son manège avec sa main.

**« - Aie ! »** Dit-il en agitant la main**. « - Tu veux me rendre manchot ou quoi ? »** Dit-il en feignant d'être en colère.

**« - Tu exagères ! Et si tu ne veux pas que je te tape à nouveau, attend que le repas soit prêt. Tu n'as pas déjeuné chez toi ? »** Demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa tâche culinaire.

**« - Non, je n'ai ni dîné ni déjeuné, c'est pourquoi j'ai faim. »** Se justifia-t-il.

**« - Tu aurais dû manger quelque chose. »** Fit Hilde.

**« - Je sais mais j'ai dépensé tout mon argent de ce mois. »** Dit Wufei, peiné.

**« - Tu devrais cesser d'acheter des cigarettes et de l'alcool, tu économiserais plus d'argent. »** Dit Hilde avec colère.

**« - Je ne l'ai pas dépensé dans cela ! »** Dit Wufei avec colère à son tour.

**« - Ah non ? Et dans quoi l'as-tu dépensé alors ? »** Dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder.

**« - Dans toi. »** Dit-il en la regardant fixement en devenant rouge.

**« - Oh Wufei. Allais-tu te priver de manger pour moi ? »** Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui toucher le visage.

**« - Non, mais ma faim va passer ! » **

**« - Non, tu ne le feras pas. Tu vas venir à la maison tous les jours pour déjeuner et dîner. Je ne te dis pas de venir pour le petit-déjeuner parce que tu arrives toujours tard en cours car que tu ne te lèves pas tôt. Mais si tu le fais, tu peux aussi venir prendre le petit-déjeuner. » **

**« - Hein ? Cela sonne comme un mariage ! Tu veux que j'habite ici ? »** Hilde commença à rire.

**« - Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Mais si tu préfères ne pas manger pendant un mois… »**

**« - Non ! ! J'accepte de venir. Merci beaucoup ! »** Se dépêcha-t-il de répondre avec un sourire. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'être auprès d'elle l'enchantait.

* * *

L'arôme du café mélangée à celui du repas inondait l'appartement que partageaient Heero et Duo. Ils s'étaient tous les deux lavés et venaient de terminer de déjeuner sur le petit bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

**« - Bon Heero, tandis que tu vas finir de te préparer je vais appeler le docteur Sally et lui dire que je ne viendrais pas voir grand-mère. Je vais lui dire que je suis en période d'examen, au bout du compte, Mamie Lena croit que je suis à l'université. Et comme tu es supposé être mon père, elle pensera que nous sommes tous les deux en période d'examen, donc elle ne sera pas surprise si nous y allons pas. » **

**« - Bien. »** Dit Heero en terminant de déjeuner.

**« - Je vais retourner chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires. »** Dit Duo en levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir. Mais Heero le retint par le bras.

**« - Il fait froid dehors. »** Dit-il en prenant le blouson d'Oz qui était posé sur le canapé où se trouvait également le sac à dos de Duo. **« - Prend mon blouson. »** Duo le prit et commença à rire en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**« - Tu sais ce que ça va faire si je mets ton blouson ? »** Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules**. « - Ca fera que la communauté estudiantine saura que nous sommes ensemble. Ca ne t'importe pas ? »**

**« - Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent. Au bout du compte nous ne leur mentons pas. »** Duo sourit tandis que Heero s'approcha de lui.

**« - Je t'attendrais. »** Dit Heero en prenant Heero par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de Heero pour lui rendre son baiser.

**« - Ne me trompe pas pendant mon absence. »** Dit Duo en riant tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la cage d'escalier.

Heero rentra de nouveau dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la chambre. Duo avait fait le lit et avait changé les draps. Mais apparemment il devrait acheter plus de draps parce que ce qu'il avait hier soir avec le natté lui avait beaucoup plu et il ne voulait pas cesser de ressentir ce plaisir.

Il prit le téléphone qu'il avait relié à nouveau pour que Duo appelle le docteur Sally et composa le numéro de téléphone qu'il y avait sur la carte que Quinze lui avait envoyé. Il savait que bien qu'étant Dimanche il pourrait le trouvait là-bas.

**« - Allo ? Quinze à l'appareil. »** Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

**« - C'est Heero Yuy. » **

**« - Heero ! C'est une véritable surprise mon garçon. J'attends ton appel depuis longtemps. Tu as déjà fêté tes dix-huit ans et tu ne m'as pas contacté. »** Dit Quinze sur un ton de reproche.

**« - Je n'avais pas pensé à vous contacter. »** Dit Heero froidement.

**« - Pourquoi mon garçon ? »**

**« - Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous réclamer quoi que se soit, encore moins maintenant. Mais les choses ont changé et puis-je savoir ce que je dois faire ? » **

**« - Bien, tu dois seulement signer les papiers avec ton oncle et tu auras ce que tes parents t'ont laissé. Puis-je savoir quelque chose ? » **

**« - Quelle chose ? » **

**« - Continueras-tu à nous considérer comme tes avocats dans le futur ? » **

**« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais ? Vous faites du bon travail et je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. » **

**« - Fantastique mon garçon ! Alors lundi nous pourrons nous voir pour que tu signes les papiers. Parle à ton oncle pour vous mettre d'accord. » **

**« - Je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous nous verrons lundi dans l'après-midi dans vos bureaux. » **

**« - Très bien. Au revoir. » **

**« - Oui, au revoir. »** Dit Heero en coupant la communication.

Il composa alors un autre numéro de téléphone qu'il connaissait de tête. Combien de fois l'avait-il appelé ? Tant que le numéro s'était enregistré dans sa mémoire depuis qu'il était un enfant.

Une voix criarde répondit à son appel. Cette voix il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis une année.

**« - Laboratoires GY. »** Fit la voix.

**« - Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir le département d'investigation du docteur Julius Gapp. » **

**« - Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais c'est dimanche, croyez-vous que les scientifiques vivent ici ? » **

**« - Oui Mademoiselle. »** Dit Heero contrarié.

**« - Oh ! Même si le docteur Gapp était ici, il ne vous parlerez pas. La conversation est terminée. » **

**« - Il me parlera, je suis Heero Yuy. » **

Le son du téléphone qui tomba au sol se fit entre. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, la même voix criarde se fit à nouveau entendre, quelque peu peiné.

**« - Je... je suis désolée… je suis désolée monsieur Yuy, je ne savais pas que c'était vous, cela faisait longtemps que vous n'avez pas appelé votre oncle. Mais je vous le passe immédiatement. Attendez une seconde. » **

Heero entendit alors l'horrible petite musique pour le faire patienter et espéra que son oncle prendrait rapidement la communication.

**« - Heero, mon garçon, quel miracle que tu appelles enfin, où diable étais-tu passé ? »** Se fit alors entendre la voix de son oncle à l'autre côté du téléphone. **« - Ca fait un an que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi. Tu n'as même pas perçu ton fidéicommis **_**(1).**_** »**

**« - J'étudie à Oz depuis à peu près un an. Mais si tu avais voulu avoir de mes nouvelles, tu m'aurais trouvé. Quinze l'a fait. »** Fit-il froidement.

**« - Ce lèche-botte ! »** Fit le vieil homme avec colère. **« - Mais, à quoi dois-je l'honneur de ton appel ? Tu viens chercher ton héritage ? » **

**« - Non, du moins pas maintenant, tu t'occuperas de la même charge que tu occupais depuis que mes parents sont morts. Tu fais un bon travail et je continue à recevoir les rapports mensuels du maniement de l'entreprise par internet. Un ami les a vérifié et n'a trouvé rien d'irrégulier dans ces derniers. » **

**« - Je ne suis pas un voleur mon garçon. Je me contente de faire le travail que ton père m'a laissé en mourant. Et si tu veux que je garde ce poste, je continuerai à faire mon travail de la même manière jusqu'à ce que tu viennes occuper la présidence de cette compagnie. » **

**« - Cela ne sera pas bientôt mon oncle. Je suis trop jeune pour diriger une compagnie aussi grande. » **

**« - Mais je t'aiderais à la guider dans le bon chemin. Je ne te laisserais pas seul. Un jour, tu devras t'occuper de cette partie de ton héritage. » **

**« - Je sais, mais je veux d'abord terminer mes études. Lundi, il faut aller voir Quinze pour signer des papiers en ce qui concerne l'héritage. » **

**« - Très bien, je serai là-bas. Ca me fera plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps. » **

**« - Hn. » **

Heero raccrocha le téléphone sans rien dire de plus. Son oncle ne serait pas surpris de cela, il était habitué à sa façon d'être avec lui.

Il avait décidé, il y a un an, qu'il ne percevrait pas son héritage pour couvrir ses études. Il voulait se débrouiller par lui-même avec la bourse et démontrer qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il avait bien réussi pendant une année, mais maintenant il avait besoin de cet argent pour payer l'école parce qu'il laissait la bourse à Duo. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, ça le faisait se sentir bien car quelqu'un qui en avait plus besoin que lui pourrait en profiter.

Mais comment réagirait Duo quand il apprendra qu'il était riche ? Il n'avait jamais mentionné que ses parents en mourant avaient fait de lui l'unique héritier de leur fortune. Cela incluait la grande compagnie pharmaceutique GY, chargées de fabriquer et de distribuer des médicaments du type générique interchangeables. Cet héritage incluait non seulement la compagnie pharmaceutique, mais également des propriétés dans plusieurs pays et l'argent dans plusieurs banques que ses parents avaient réunis durant les années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Et ce n'était pas une quantité négligeable.

La compagnie avait continué à croître entre les mains de son oncle, qui était l'exécuteur testamentaire de son héritage jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est pourquoi on la lui avait confiée. Il n'aimait pas l'appeler pour demander la mensualité de son fidéicommis, c'est pourquoi il voulait se débrouiller seul et réussir pendant une année.

Jamais il ne serait passé dans la tête de quelqu'un qu'il avait autant d'argent. Personne ne paraissait donner d'importance à un étudiant boursier et qui prenait le bus. Et cette idiote de Relena qui pensait l'acheter avec un emploi dans son entreprise. Entreprise qui ne valait qu'un dixième de ce que valait celle de ses parents.

Il ne voulait rien savoir de son héritage, mais maintenant il en avait besoin pour son Duo. Il l'utiliserait pour le protéger. Pour lui donner tout ce dont il aurait besoin, bien qu'il était sûr que lui ne l'accepterait pas. Mais il le lui ferait accepter, et ça n'était pas un caprice.

Pour Duo. Pour lui seul.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était devant le bâtiment de Heero. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour que Duo sorte et laisse Heero seul à l'intérieur. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et moins elle trouvait. Dorothy avait obtenu de son père des médicaments, une prescription pour acheter des comprimés de GHB qui l'aideraient dans sa tâche.

Elle perdrait sa voiture ?

Oui, elle allait la perdre, mais elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait le plus : Heero Yuy.

Elle avait obligé Dorothy à signer la copie du contrat avec le nom de Heero. Elle savait qu'elle était experte pour falsifier des signatures et ce contrat l'aiderait à convaincre Duo que Heero avait accepté de rester avec elle et qu'il avait seulement été un jouet Le principal problème c'était de savoir si il s'était passée quelque chose entre eux la nuit précédente. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le demander à Heero, elle devrait obtenir l'information de Duo d'une certaine manière. Cela serrait relativement facile, il était transparent.

Elle devait entrer dans l'appartement de Heero quand il serait seul et le convaincre de prendre un café dans lequel elle mettrait un comprimé et un peu d'alcool pour camoufler le gout. Un mélange fou pour le faire réagir de la même manière dont elle le voulait. Et si ce n'était pas un café, ça serait une autre boisson, mais il devait boire quelque chose. Elle était convaincue qu'en mélangeant les comprimés avec de l'alcool ça lui donneraient l'avantage dont elle avait besoin, comme dans le roman d'Odin Lowe et elle était sûre que ça fonctionnerait. Elle était disposée à tout. Et elle allait réussir. Ce n'était pas la première fois. De plus, elle avait emmené un appareil photo numérique avec lequel elle pouvait sortir jusqu'à 560 photographies de manière continue et programmée, elle pensait les utiliser pour démontrer à Duo que Heero avait couché avec elle. Dorothy avait programmé l'appareil pour qu'il prenne une photo par minute pendant quatre minutes le temps nécessaire pour qu'ils se débarrassent de leur vêtement. Elle n'avait pas besoin non plus de tant de photos.

Mais elle devait encore faire quelque chose pour sortir Duo de l'appartement.

Elle descendit de la voiture et marcha jusqu'au bâtiment, quand elle vit que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte pour sortir et elle put distinguer la silhouette du natté. Elle courut se dissimuler derrière des arbustes qui étaient près de l'entrée du bâtiment.

Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était Heero, à cause du blouson d'Oz. Mais la tresse particulière de Duo lui avait confirmé que ce n'était pas le capitaine de l'équipe. Mais que croyait faire Duo en prenant le blouson de Heero ? Ne savait-il pas les implications que cela aurait si quelqu'un de l'université le voyait le porter ? Oui, peut-être qu'il le savait et c'est pourquoi il l'avait pris.

**« - Maudit Duo Maxwell ! »** Murmura-t-elle avec colère. **« - Mais bientôt ça sera moi qui porterait ce blouson. » **

Dès qu'elle vit que Duo s'éloignait, elle entra à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment, il était sorti et seulement sorti. Pendant un moment elle avait pensé que Heero le rattraperait, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être que ça ne devrait pas tarder ? Il ne portait de valises ni rien d'autre de ce style. Ou allait-il ?

Elle s'arrêta face au comptoir avec le plus grand des sourires, sûrement que le portier devait savoir.

**« - Bonjour. »** Dit-elle en souriant de manière douce.

**« - Ah, bonjour Mademoiselle, Monsieur Yuy est dans son appartement. »** Dit le portier en souriant.

**« - Merci beaucoup et savez-vous s'il est seul ? »** Demanda-t-elle en feignant de ne pas savoir que Duo était déjà sorti.

**« - En ce moment oui. Monsieur Maxwell vient de partir, vous avez du le croiser dehors. »** Dit-il en indiquant la sortie.

**« - C'est étonnant, je ne l'ai pas vu. »** Fit-elle, en feignant toujours. **« - Ne savez-vous pas s'il va bientôt revenir ? » **

**« - Sûrement oui, Monsieur Yuy m'a dit hier soir que Monsieur Maxwell allait partager l'appartement avec lui et depuis hier il est resté dans l'appartement. Donc je suppose qu'il va chercher ses affaires qu'il n' pas pu ramener hier soir. » **

_« Donc il n'a rien rapporté. »_ Pensa Relena avec un sourire, tandis que son esprit commençait à clarifier son plan. **« - Je peux vous demander une énorme faveur ? »** Dit Relena en regardant le portier.

**« - Bien sur Mademoiselle, dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? » **

**« - Si quelqu'un demande Heero, pourriez-vous lui dire qu'il n'est pas là ? »** Fit-elle en souriant. **« - C'est que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous dérange pour un moment. »** Dit-elle en feignant d'être peinée.

**« - Ah, bien sûr Mademoiselle. Mais il va y avoir un problème. Monsieur Maxwell doit déjà avoir une clé pour entrer dans l'appartement, je peux seulement lui dire que Monsieur Yuy est occupé, mais s'il décide d'entrer je ne pourrai pas l'arrêter. »** Relena sourit devant l'avertissement du portier.

**« - Bien, si c'est Duo il n'y a pas de problème. »** Dit-elle en souriant, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Elle tremblait en arrivant devant l'appartement de Heero. Elle n'était pas du tout sûre que tout se passerait bien avec lui. Mais elle était disposée à l'obtenir et si pour cela elle devait coucher avec lui elle le ferait et ce ne serait pas un sacrifice, il était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus.

Elle mit la main dans son sac et en sortit une petite bouteille d'encre chinoise de couleur noire. Il l'ouvrit et en fermant les yeux elle se lança le contenu sur le visage et son chemisier. Elle avait déjà le prétexte pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Heero venait de raccrocher avec son oncle et commençait à faire de la place dans son armoire pour les vêtements de Duo. Il était sûr que les vêtements du natté occuperaient une bonne partie de son garde-robe. Peut-être plus, mais au besoin ils achèteraient un meuble supplémentaire pour y mettre leurs vêtements à tous les deux.

La sonnette le dérangea dans sa tâche. Il était trop tôt pour que Duo revienne, donc il alla ouvrir pour voir qui c'était.

**« - Relena, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda Heero en voyant la blonde devant sa porte et en salissant le sol d'encre, souillant son chemisier et une partie de son pantalon.

**« - Heero ! »** Dit-elle en commençant à sangloter, mais sans bouger. **« - J'allais en direction de l'université pour voir des amis quand des gamins m'ont lancé de l'encre et regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! » **Dit-elle en levant les bras et en essayant d'enlever l'encre avec ses mains. **« - Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais tu es la personne qui était le plus près. Pourrais-je utiliser la salle de bain pour nettoyer ça ? »**

Heero se contenta de l'observer et il fit un pas de côté pour la laisser passer. Nettoyer ? Ca allait être impossible d'enlever l'encre du vêtement.

Relena sourit, elle avait réussi à entrer, le reste allait être facile.

* * *

Duo était arrivé à sa maison en relativement peu de temps, puisque l'autobus passait au moment où il arrivait à l'arrêt et comme l'appartement de Heero n'était pas très loin, quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte de sa maison.

Il trouva étrange que le chauffage soit allumé et que sur la table de la cuisine il y avait deux assiettes sales et des gants d'homme. Peut-être que Hilde était venu se changer pour retourner avec son père et avait invité quelqu'un, Trowa ou Wufei, pour plus de sécurité.

Il entra dans sa chambre et commença à récupérer ses affaires, il se sentait très triste de devoir abandonner ce qu'il avait considérait durant de nombreuses années comme étant sa maison. Il voulait vivre avec Heero, il l'aimait et souhaitait vivre avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter la maison avec son père malade et fâché contre lui. Il ne cesserait pas de voir Hilde, il la verrait à l'université. Mais son père ? En terminant de ranger ses affaire, il irait à l'hôpital pour voir comment il allait, mais après cela quand pourrait-il le voir à nouveau ? Cela le rendait très triste.

Il entendit des sons étranges provenant de la chambre à côté. Il était sûr que la maison était vide. Donc il se dirigea vers la chambre, qui était celle de son père, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne.

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur son père qui était couché sur le lit et qui le regardait.

Duo ressentit un énorme bonheur en voyant qu'il était dans le lit, jamais il n'aurait espéré le revoir aussi rapidement à la maison et lui fit un grand sourire.

**« - Papa ! Je suis content que tu sois rentré à la maison. »** Dit Duo avec espoir. Mais l'homme commença à le parcourir de haut en bas sans montrer le moindre changement dans son expression.

Duo ressentit la froideur de son père et baissa le regard tandis qu'une couche de glace envahissait son cœur. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas l'accepter comme il était ?

**« - Je… je suis seulement venu récupérer mes affaires. »** Dit Duo tristement sans lever le regard vers lui. **« - Dès que j'aurais fini, je partirais et tu ne me reverras plus. Je n'ai jamais voulu te décevoir papa. » **

**« - Avec qui es-tu resté hier soir Duo ? »** Demanda l'homme froidement.

**« - Avec Heero. »** Répondit-il sans lever le regard.

**« - Et où vas-tu vivre ? Tu vas vivre avec lui ? Tu vas vivre avec cet étudiant et tu seras sa pute ! ! »** Cria l'homme en faisant que Duo lève les yeux.

**« - Papa tu dois rester tranquille, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé que tu t'énerve. »** Dit Duo en essayant de le calmer. **« - Et la meilleur chose à faire est que je ne te réponde pas. » **Dit-il en baissant à nouveau le regard et s'apprêta à refermer la porte. **« - Je m'en vais immédiatement. » **

**« - Attend. »** Dit l'homme plus tranquillement en faisant que Duo reste avec la main sur la poignée. **« - Tu me fatigues Duo. »** Dit l'homme en laissant tomber ses épaules. **« - Tu me fatigues. J'abandonne. Je sais que rien de ce que je te ferrais ou dirais te ferras changer. » **

**« - Papa ? »** Dit Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Je ne veux plus te frapper, je ne veux plus te frapper quand je te verrai avec quelqu'un. Je ne le ferais plus. »** Dit l'homme en soupirant. **« - Quand je t'ai vu de nouveau avec ce garçon alors que je te l'avais interdit, je suis devenu furieux et je suis rentré à la maison. » **

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en entendant les mots que son père lui disait. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à des excuses.

**« - Mais tu vas beaucoup souffrir Duo. »** Dit l'homme en le regardant dans les yeux. **« - Je ne sais pas combien de personnes tu as connu avec tes préférences. Mais l'ami que j'ai connu et qui était comme toi a souffert avec tous ses amants sans exception. Je ne voulais pas que tu passes par là toi aussi. »**

**« - Tu as connu quelqu'un comme moi ? »** Dit Duo sans pouvoir croire les mots de son père.

**« - Oui. Et il a traversé des choses de très pénibles. La tromperie, la trahison, le SIDA. » **

**« - Mais ce sont des choses qui arrive aussi avec les hétérosexuels. » **

**« - Le rejet des gens et de la société. Les agressions, la répudiation. » **Continua l'homme alors que Duo baisser les yeux et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait vécu cela. **« - Je ne voulais pas que tu passes par tout ceci Duo. C'est pourquoi j'essayais d'éviter le mot gay dans la maison. J'avais l'espoir vain que ne l'écoutant pas tu cesserais de penser à ça et tu cesserais de l'être. Mais je crois que c'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas être évité, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dit l'homme avec un léger sourire.

**« - Ca ne peut pas être évité, papa. »** Confirma Duo en levant les yeux en sentant comme un grand poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Il paraissait qu'enfin son père se rendait compte que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait lui faire changer sa condition de gay.

**« - Tu vas partir quand même ? »** Demanda l'homme en le regardant fixement.

**« - Oui. »** Dit Duo sereinement.

**« - Reviens quand tu voudras. »** Dit l'homme en tendant ses bras à Duo.

Duo couru jusqu'aux bras de l'homme et le serra fortement contre lui. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas reçu une étreinte de son ? Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il n'avait pas reçu une part d'affection comme maintenant.

Il pouvait enfin partir avec la sécurité de pouvoir revenir voir à sa famille. Sa famille et celle de Heero depuis hier.

* * *

Relena était entrée dans la chambre de Heero pour atteindre la salle de bain. Comme son chemisier était souillé d'encre Heero réalisa qu'il devrait lui prêter un de ses vêtements. Il alla vers la commode et lui en tendit un.

Dès que Heero la laisse seule, elle sortit l'appareil numérique de son sac et se mit à la recherche du lieu idéal pour la cacher. L'appareil photo permettait de prendre des photos panoramiques, donc le meilleur endroit était sur la commode, face au lit, avec vu sur la porte de la chambre. Ainsi les photos les montreraient en train d'entrer dans la chambre en s'embrassant et termineraient dans le lit, nus.

Elle prépara tout et activa l'appareil. La batterie était assez puissante pour le laisser pendant pour un bon moment. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir où était Heero. Apparemment il était dans la cuisine, lieu parfait pour la partie suivante du plan.

**« - Heero ! »** Dit Relena en arrivant derrière lui.

**« - Hn. »** Fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut.

**« - Je crois que mes efforts pour nettoyer ça sont vain. »** Dit-elle en montrant le chemisier totalement souillé d'encre. **« - As-tu une machine à laver que je pourrais utiliser ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Oui. »** Dit-il en prenant le chemisier de Relena et en se dirigeant vers la machine à laver automatique qui était derrière elle.

**« - Je ne l'avais pas vu car elle était derrière moi. »** Dit Relena en riant. **« - Tu es très gentil. »** Fit-elle en souriant. Mais Heero se contenta de lui adresser un regard froid.

Relena sourit quand Heero sortit de la cuisine en laissant allumer un récipient contenant de l'eau. Apparemment il allait préparer du café ou du thé. C'était sa grande occasion.

**« - Tu prépares du café ? »** Demanda-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

**« - Oui. »** Fut tout ce que répondit Heero.

**« - Je vais te le préparerai pour te remercier de ce que tu fais pour moi. »** Dit Relena souriant.

**« - Hn. » **

Relena prit deux tasses dans le lave-vaisselle et versa l'eau chaude dans ces dernières. Heero était dans le salon et lisait un livre, peut-être qu'il étudiait. Mais cela ne l'importait pas. Elle sortit de son sac les médicaments qu'elle avait acheté et en laissa tomber deux dans la tasse qui serait pour Heero. Puis elle tourna le liquide avec la cuillère à café pour que les cachets fondent complètement. Elle sortit une petite bouteille de cognac et en versa dans sa tasse à elle.

**« - Un ou deux sucres ? »** Demanda Relena à haute voix.

**« - Un. »** Répondit Heero.

Elle mit le sucre dans les deux tasses, les posa sur un petit plateau et alla rejoindre Heero. Elle posa la tasse de café sur la petite table du centre et prit la sienne entre ses mains.

**« - J'espère que tu aimeras. »** Dit Relena souriant.

Heero prit la tasse dans ses mains en observant le sourire de Relena. Qu'y avait-il de si compliqué à préparer un café instantané ? Tout le monde savait le faire.

Il commença à boire peu à peu, devant le sourire déplacé de Relena. Bon, il était réellement différent, quelque peu amer, mais il était bon.

**« - Tu aimes ? »** Demanda Relena en souriant en voyant que Heero avait bu plus de la moitié de la tasse.

**« - Oui. »** Dit Heero sèchement.

**« - Alors bois tout ce qui te reste d'un coup. »** Dit Relena en tendant sa main et en poussant la tasse de Heero dans ses mains en faisant qu'une partie de celle-ci tombe sur le pull de Heero.

Heero se leva avec la tasse dans les mains suivi de Relena qui avait posé la sienne sur la table.

**« - Je suis vraiment désolée Heero. »** Dit Relena en agitant avec les mains pour essuyer l'excès de liquide sur le vêtement de Heero.

**« - Laisse. »** Dit Heero froidement en retirant les mains de Relena de son corps.

**« - Je crois que nous pouvons encore mettre ton pull dans la machine à laver, laisse-moi t'aider à l'enlever. »** Dit Relena en commençant à lever le pull de Heero.

**« - Non Relena. » **

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout commencer à tourner ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'opposer à ce que Relena enlève son pull ? Tout tournait autour de lui, les sons devenaient plus éloignés. Il lui semblait entendre la voix de Relena qui mentionnait son nom, mais les jambes ne lui répondaient pas. Et ces bras étaient devenus lourds. Il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et qu'il avait besoin de le faire maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et sombra.

Heero tomba sur le canapé avec les yeux fermés, tandis que Relena tenait entre ses bras le pull tâché de café.

**« - Tu t'es endormi Heero ? »** Demanda Relena en s'approchant de lui. Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. **« - Heero ! ! … Heero ! ! ! … HEERO ! ! »** Cria-t-elle, mais Heero ne répondit pas.

Elle jeta le pull de Heero au sol avec colère et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon, préoccupée. Non, ce n'était pas le plan. Le plan n'était pas que Heero s'endorme ! ! Il devait se laisser séduire par elle. C'était l'effet que les comprimés causeraient en le mélangeant avec alcool. PAS DORMIR ! ! Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Elle entra dans la chambre de Heero et commença à réfléchir. Elle devait obtenir les photos pour les montrer à Duo. Elle était tentée d'appeler Dorothy pour qu'elle l'aide à réfléchir. Mais s'arrêtant en réalisant quelque chose. Après tout, elle pouvait réussir à convaincre Duo pour qu'il s'éloigne de Heero. Elle pouvait encore prendre ces photographies.

Elle marcha jusqu'au lit et le défit pour coucher Heero dedans. Elle allait devoir le monter sur le lit.

Elle alla ensuite au salon et s'apprêta à porter Heero. Mais il était très lourd pour cela. Elle dû le traîner jusqu'à la chambre et avec peine, elle le mit sur le lit. Il ne portait plus son pull, parce qu'elle le lui avait enlevé, donc elle lui retira ses chaussures et le couvrit à moitié avec le drap. Il portait toujours son pantalon, elle le déboutonna bien que cela n'importait pas, sur la photo cela ne se verrait.

Il fallait juste qu'elle soit dévêtue, donc elle alla prendre une des serviettes qu'elle avait vu dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit en couvrant seulement avec ça. Et elle se prépara à sortir de la salle de bain seulement couverte avec la serviette. Préservatifs en main.

Il était réellement heureux que son père ait enfin accepté qu'il soit gay et que rien de ce qu'il ferait allait changer cette condition. Il était soucieux de dire à Heero que son père l'acceptait comme il était. Même ainsi, il voulait vivre avec lui, il espérait que Heero après cela ne s'y oppose pas. Il était sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il savait qu'il l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, bien qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit.

Il entra dans le bâtiment sans trouver le portier à son poste. Mais il ne fallait pas s'en étonner, il ne pouvait pas passer toutes les heures de la journée dans ce lieu.

Il monta les marches deux à deux jusqu'à être face à l'appartement de Heero. Il mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit la clé que Heero lui avait donnée.

C'était bien de se sentir arriver chez soit. Sa nouvelle maison.

**« - Heero je suis rentré. »** Fit Duo en ouvrant la porte.

Relena se tourna d'un coup en entendant les bruits de la porte. Ce n'était pas possible que Duo soit revenu aussi rapidement. Bon, ce n'était pas tellement tôt, trainer Heero jusqu'au lit lui avait pris beaucoup trop de temps.

Elle devait faire quelque chose et vite, avant que Duo entre dans la chambre et voit Heero ainsi. Elle eut alors une idée, elle était en serviette même s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais cela Duo ne le savait pas, donc elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir habillée ainsi.

Duo vit le pull de Heero sur le sol du salon. C'était étrange de la part de Heero de laisser un de ses vêtements trainer. Il se rendit alors compte que sur la table il y avait deux tasses de café. Une avec des traces de rouge à lèvres. Qui était avec Heero ?

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et sourit en pensant que c'était Heero. Mais son sourire se congela en voyant apparaître sur le seuil de la porte Relena Peacecraft.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? »** Questionna Duo en la voyant seulement vêtu d'une serviette.

Relena sourit malicieusement, ceci pourrait mieux fonctionner que les photographies. Donc elle détacha un peu la serviette pour lui faire voir son corps et permettre à Duo de voir qu'elle était complètement nue.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Pourquoi Relena était-elle nue et sortait de la chambre de Heero ? Toute cette situation lui donnait un pressentiment, vraiment un très mauvais.

**« - Que crois-tu que je fais ici ? »** Questionna-t-elle d'un ton malicieux. En laissant voir un double sens dans sa question.

**« - Où est Heero ? »** Dit Duo en s'approchant à la porte de la chambre, mais Relena la ferma rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse voir l'intérieur.

**« - Je crois que Heero est très fatigué après ce que nous avons fait et qu'il s'est profondément endormi. Je ne crois pas qu'il est nécessaire que nous le réveillons. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

**« - Ce n'est pas vrai… »** Dit Duo en laissant entrevoir de la tristesse dans son regard et son ton de voix. Relena savait que Duo doutait et cela le faisait sourire de manière triomphale.

**« - Ah non ? Tu veux voir ? »** Dit Relena en ouvrant un peu la porte pour que Duo puisse voir Heero apparemment nu, recouvert par les draps.

Duo sentit son monde s'effondrer en voyant cette scène. Heero nu dans le lit. Il ne pouvait pas le croire !

**« - Je ne peux pas croire un mot de ce que tu insinues. Heero va me le dire. Je ne te crois pas. »** Dit Duo lui en faisant face. Le regard de Relena pétilla de fureur, s'il parlait avec Heero avant qu'elle le fasse, tout échouerait. Elle devait l'arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

**« - Très bien. »** Dit Relena, fâchée. **« - Nous allons le réveiller alors et il va te dire en face qu'il est avec moi et que tu n'as été qu'un jouet ! ! C'est ce que veux-tu ? Allons-y, réveillons-le maintenant ! » **Fit Relena en ouvrant complètement la porte. **« - C'est toi qui sera humilié. Il a déjà signé le contrat pour ma compagnie, tu veux le voir ? »** Dit-elle en refermant la porte et en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine elle avait laissé son sac. Elle prit le papier et le lança au sol face à Duo. **« - Tiens ! Regarde, c'est sa signature ! Tu n'es rien. Tu n'as jamais été important pour lui, tu as seulement été un jouet avec lequel Heero s'est amusé pendant un temps. Avec moi Heero arrivera très loin, il aura l'occasion de travailler dans une des meilleures et plus riches compagnie du pays, en gagnant un salaire faramineux. Il cessera de payer son école avec une bourse. »** Dit-elle en criant presque.

Duo observa le papier au sol avec la signature de Heero. Il ne pouvait pas être le croire. Non, Heero ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi de cette manière. Non. Mais où était-il allé hier soir ? Et ou devait-il allé demain ?

**« - Ce n'est pas vrai. »** Dit-il à nouveau d'une voix à peine audible. Relena sourit, il était sur le point de tomber.

**« - Je vois que je ne me crois toujours pas. T'a-t-il dit qu'il était chez moi hier soir ? »** Duo leva les yeux vers elle avec surprise. **« - Je vois qu'il ne te l'a pas dit. »** C'était facile de lire les réponses sur son visage. **« - Il est venu me demander de venir le voir aujourd'hui, pour signer l'accord disant qu'il s'engage avec moi ! Il n'est pas gay comme toi, tu n'as aucune chance avec lui. » **

**« - Si je l'ai ! »** Dit Duo en élevant un peu le ton de voix ce qui fit que Relena pour la première fois garda le silence. Donc il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux finalement.

**« - T'a-t-il qu'il t'aimait ? »** Demanda Relena avec espoir. Mais Duo se contenta de baisser le regard et Relena sourit. **« - Et comment espérais-tu qu'il le fasse, s'il ne t'aime pas ! ! Il m'aime et il me l'a souvent répété cet après-midi. » **

**« - Il y a beaucoup de façons de dire je t'aime. »** Murmura Duo.

**« - Mais ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il est finalement. »** Dit Relena avec un sourire. **« - Il n'a fait que t'utiliser Duo Maxwell. Tu as seulement été un idiot jouet. Un jouet pour passer le temps. » **

**« - La ferme sale vipère ! ! »** S'écria Duo en levant les yeux pour la regarder. Elle était tellement sûre de tout, que cela lui était insupportable de rester une seconde de plus dans cet appartement.

**« - Puisque tu ne me crois pas. Veux-tu qu'il te le dise ? »** Insista Relena en marchant jusqu'à la chambre et en ouvrant de nouveau la porte. **« - Veux-tu te faire humilier de cette manière ? » **

**« - J'espère que vous serez heureux. » **Dit Duo en faisant demi-tour et en sortant de l'appartement de Heero.

Relena sourit, elle avait réussit… Duo Maxwell était écarté pour toujours du chemin de Heero et elle n'avait plus besoin de développer ces photographies.

Duo courait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Depuis que sa mère était morte, il s'était promit de ne plus pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré quand quelqu'un se battait avec lui à l'école ou quand les plus grands le frappaient parce qu'il était gay. Il n'avait pas pleuré non plus quand Solo était mort, ni quand son père le battait. Mais maintenant… il sentait maintenant la nécessité terrible de pleurer… pleurer comme quand sa mère était morte, parce qu'il sentait que son cœur s'était brisé par ce qu'il avait vu dans l'appartement de Heero et par les mots durs de Relena. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il leur donne l'autorisation tandis qu'il courait jusqu'à l'endroit où était encore sa maison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il courait jusqu'à là-bas, il laissait seulement ses pieds le conduire jusqu'à là. Ce lieu tellement cher et qu'il avait quitté, il y retournait maintenant avant de faire ce qu'il avait projeté.

Pourquoi Heero l'avait-il trahi de cette manière ? Et hier soir… mais hier soir c'était hier soir ! Et aujourd'hui c'était aujourd'hui ! Il avait était idiot et stupide de lui avoir fait confiance. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et il avait encore moins l'envie de vivre avec lui.

Sa première fois. C'était ce qu'avait dit Heero. Il n'avait certainement dû servir qu'à réveiller sa sexualité. Il s'était donné à lui, et il le jetait maintenant.

Stupide, idiot ! ! Il avait eu une confiance aveugle en lui. Quand cesserait-il d'être aussi confiant ? Combien de fois Solo l'avait-il réprimandé pour aussi ingénu et donner sa confiance à quelqu'un sans le connaître ?

Mais il croyait le connaître.

Mais ce qu'il avait vu était la vérité.

Autant d'amour destiné à une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Non, Heero Yuy ne méritait pas son amour, il méritait sa haine. Seulement sa haine.

La sonnette de la porte résonnait avec insistance et Hilde se leva alarmée, Wufei derrière elle. Qui pouvait bien sonner de cette manière ? Serait-ce Duo qui venait récupérer ses affaires pour aller vivre avec Heero ?

Quand ils étaient revenus du magasin, son père lui avait dit que Duo était venu ici et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il irait vivre avec Heero. Elle était heureuse pour son frère, il avait enfin trouvé de nouveau l'amour, après Solo. Et elle avait été encore plus heureuse en voyant la réaction de son père. Il avait dit cela tranquillement et en paix. Il paraissait qu'il avait enfin comprit Duo.

Pour Wufei ça avait été autre chose. Wufei avait été très fâché parce qu'il ne considérait pas Heero digne de quelqu'un comme Duo. Il disait qu'ils étaient des pôles opposés et que si Zéro faisait quelque chose à Duo, il irait le lui faire payer. Elle avait seulement rit aux commentaires de son maintenant petit-ami. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il aimait beaucoup son frère.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et sentit un corps tomber sur elle, en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et en la faisant tomber au sol. Elle était alarmée en écoutant les pleurs désespérés de quelqu'un qui s'accrochait à son corps comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de la mer.

Mais elle fut encore plus inquiète en reconnaissant ce corps tremblant qu'elle avait entre ses bras.

**« - Duo ? Oh mon Dieu Duo que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu de cette manière ? »** Dit Hilde en serrant son frère avec force entre ses bras, encore sur le sol.

**« - Maxwell ? »** Interrogea Wufei sans comprendre le motif des pleurs de son ami. Mais Duo se contentait de pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur désespérément.

C'était des pleurs tellement déchirants qu'ils blessaient l'âme. Les pleurs de Duo étaient des pleurs de douleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il de cette manière ? Cela faisait combien d'années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu pleurer de cette manière ? Elle sentait comme un nœud dans la gorge en sentant à son frère trembler et en l'entendant pleurer de manière.

**« - Duo… Duo… il est arrivé quelque chose à Heero ? … Duo… »** Demanda Hilde avec la voix entre coupée par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Mais Duo pleurait seulement sans répondre devant les questions de Hilde en la faisant pleurer elle aussi.

Wufei ne comprenait rien. Alors il se contenta de sortir et aller voir si quelque chose était arrivé à Zéro. Après tout, son père ne venait-il pas de dire que Zéro et Maxwell vivraient ensemble ? Alors pourquoi le natté rentrait-il en pleurant de cette manière ?

Il arriva jusqu'à la maison de Trowa et appuya sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce que Trowa vienne lui ouvrir, énervé.

**« - Appuie encore une fois sur cette sonnette Wufei, et je te colle le pain du siècle. »** Mais le visage de Wufei était étonnamment très sérieux. Trowa fut étonné de cela. Il n'agissait comme ça que quand il y avait un problème ou un match. **« - Qu'arrive-t-il Wufei ? » **

**« - As-tu l'adresse de Zéro ? »** Demanda-t-il directement.

**« - De Heero ? Non. »**

**« - Peux-tu l'obtenir ? »** Demanda-t-il à nouveau sans donner d'explications pour ne pas perdre de temps.

**« - Oui, par Quatre. Tu la veux ? Je peux l'appeler. »** Dit Trowa étonné.

**« - S'il ne te la donne pas, passe-le-moi. » **

**« - Certainement pas avec tes manières subtiles. »** Dit Trowa en marchant jusqu'au téléphone. **« - Mais ça ne sera pas la peine, Quatre me la donnera sans que tu interviennes. » **

**« - Comme tu veux, mais fais-le rapidement. » **Dit Wufei en s'arrêtant au milieu du salon.

Trowa décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro de mémoire. Wufei fut étonné en voyant cela. Depuis quand Trowa connaissait-il le numéro de l'espion de mémoire ?

**« - Bonsoir, pourrais-je parler avec Quatre s'il vous plaît. »** Entendit Wufei. **« - De Trowa. Oui, j'attends. »** Wufei put voir la nervosité de Trowa en enroulant ses doigts autour du câble du téléphone. Il avait le regard perdu au sol et paraissait avoir oublié qu'il était là. **« - Bonsoir amour. »** Amour ! ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? ? **« - Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? … c'est bien que tu te sois levé de ce lit. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait je serais allé te sortir de là moi-même. »** Wufei vit une rougeur envahir les joues de Trowa et resta silencieux tandis qu'il écoutait ce que disait le blond. **« - C'est une plaisanterie ? »** Demanda Trowa pour ensuite rire. **« - Non, je crois que ta santé va déjà beaucoup mieux Quatre. Mais nous reparlerons de cette affaire de lit plus tard, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Peux-tu me donner l'adresse de Heero ? … Bien sûr. »** Trowa prit un petit carnet et un stylo et commença à écrire dessus. **« - Merci beaucoup Quatre. Je te verrai plus tard. » **

**« - Toi aussi tu es gay ? »** Demanda Wufei surpris en voyant que Trowa raccrochait le téléphone et s'était levé avec l'adresse dans la main.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit Trowa sans hésiter.

**« - Hum, je crois que c'est contagieux. »** Dit-il en regardant Trowa, qui commença à éclater de rire.

**« - Allons Wufei, tu sais que ça ne l'est pas. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu veux l'adresse de Heero ? »** Dit-il en tendant la feuille et quand Wufei allait la prendre, il la retira. **« - Le motif d'abord. »**

**« - Duo est rentré en pleurant chez lui et Hilde pense que quelque chose est arrivé à Zéro. Je veux seulement aller voir si tout va bien. » **

**« - Duo pleure ? » **

**« - C'est ce que j'ai dit. » **

**« - Il va bien ? »** Demanda Trowa préoccupé. **« - Sais-tu depuis quand Duo n'a pas pleuré ? »**

**« - Je n'en ai aucune idée. »** Dit Wufei avec colère.

**« - Depuis que sa mère est morte. Il n'a même pas pleuré quand Solo est mort. » **

**« - Et c'est qui Solo ? »** Demanda Wufei sans comprendre ce commentaire.

**« - Oublie ça. »** Dit Trowa en prenant son blouson et en poussant Wufei hors chez lui. **« - Je vais chez Duo voir comment il va. Dès que tu sais comment va Heero revient nous informer. » **

**« - Bien ! »**

* * *

Les paupières lourdes, il commença à ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte le dérangeait trop. Il leva une main pour se couvrir les yeux et pouvoir se lever.

Où était-il ?

Il tourna la tête et fut étonné de voir qu'il était sur le lit de sa chambre, le torse nu et couvert seulement par les draps. Il sentit qu'il portait encore son pantalon, mais en levant le drap, il vit qu'il était déboutonné.

Qui s'était-il passé ?

Depuis quelle heure était-il au lit ?

La tête commença à lui marteler et il dû lever les mains pour la tenir et la serrer de manière forte. Les sons les plus minimes le dérangeaient. Il avait chaud et sa bouche était pâteuse, de plus, il avait très soif.

Il se leva du lit et de nouveau il put voir que les affaires de Duo n'étaient nulle part dans la pièce. Il n'était pas encore revenu ? Quelle heure était-il ? En voyant l'horloge numérique qui était sur le bureau il se rendit compte qu'il était tard. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Une petite pochette de couleur bleue.

Un comprimé d'aspirine ?

Il s'approcha et le prit entre ses mains pour se rendre compte qui ce n'était pas de l'aspirine. C'était un préservatif. Que faisait un préservatif sur le bureau ? Il était ouvert, mais non utilisé. Duo l'avait-il apporté ?

Mais pourquoi un préservatif ? Ils n'en avaient pas eu besoin la nuit précédente ni le matin. Il le reposa à sa place. Chaque fois qu'il pensait, sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal. En tournant le regard vers le lit, il vit quelque chose de noir dessus et le prit.

Un string féminin ?

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre dans tout cela. Il ne croyait pas que Duo porterait ce type de vêtement.

**« - Duo ! »** Il sortit de la chambre en le cherchant, mais l'appartement était vide. Il n'y avait rien du natté dans son appartement, à l'exception du sac à dos noir qui était resté à sa place.

Relena ? …

A cet instant il se rappela. Elle était arrivée à son appartement souillée de d'encre et la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait c'était qu'il essayait de l'éloigner quand elle voulait lui retirer son pull tachait de café.

Il marcha jusqu'à la machine à laver qui était arrêtée et l'ouvrit pour voir son pull et la blouse de Relena encore à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas un rêve alors, elle était ici. Mais cela remonté à plus tôt. Que s'était-il passé durant les heures suivantes ?

Le martèlement dans sa tête l'empêcha de penser à cela. Il avait soif, il avait besoin d'eau, c'était la première chose. Il essaierait ensuite de chercher Duo, il avait trop de retard.

* * *

Relena était dans sa chambre et prenait un bain, tandis qu'elle racontait à Dorothy avec beaucoup de détails ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu convaincre Duo que Heero était avec elle. Et elle avait déjà trouvé comment convaincre Heero qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.

**« - Tu n'as pas pris de photos alors ? »** Dit Dorothy en sortant l'appareil du sac de Relena.

**« - Non, aucune photo ne m'a servi. Je te dis que Heero s'était endormi et par chance Duo Maxwell est arrivé. Ca aurait été très difficile de prendre des photos de moi et de Heero en action ainsi. » **

**« - Quel dommage, j'aurais aimé voir ça. »** Dit Dorothy. **« - Et quand retourneras-tu à l'appartement de Heero ? » **

**« - Le temps de m'habiller et j'y vais. »** Dit-elle en sortant du bain avec un énorme sourire. **« - J'ai besoin de parler avec lui avant qu'il ne se mette à la recherche de Duo. » **

Dorothy vit le voyant de l'appareil clignoter pour indiquer qu'il y avait quelque chose en mémoire. Il marquait 160, le nombre de photographies qu'il avait pu prendre en deux heures. Relena disait qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisée, alors quelle photographie y avait-il dedans ?

Relena s'essuya rapidement avec une serviette et disparut pour s'habiller, laissant Dorothy seule.

Bien que le plan originel de Dorothy fût de partir, elle voulait maintenant savoir quelles photos il y avait sur l'appareil de Relena.

Ses yeux eurent un éclat malveillant en faisant défiler chaque photo. C'était beaucoup mieux. Les photos avaient été prises toutes les quarante-cinq secondes, comme elle l'avait programmé. Relena ne savait pas programmer l'appareil photo et c'est pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

Elle sortit son portable et alla chercher un numéro dans le répertoire tandis qu'elle regardait les photos sur l'appareil.

**« - Allo ? »** Fit une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**« - Klementz ? » **

**« - Bonjour ma jolie, tu m'as eu de quelques seconde, j'étais sur le point de t'appeler. »** Fit joyeusement la voix de Klementz. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu la même chose d'autres garçons quand elle les appelait la première après un rendez-vous. Mais cela n'était pas important maintenant.

**« - Tu es gentil Klementz, mais pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ? » **

**« - Ce que tu veux ma princesse. » **

**« - As-tu un appareil numérique redevance de 560 ? Et le software pour développer des photos depuis un PC ? »**

**« - Oui. Je suis au journal de l'université en ce moment et il y a tout cela ici. Pourquoi ? » **

**« - Je veux développer des photos. » **

**« - Je t'attends ici et nous les développerons ensemble. » **

**« - J'arrive ! »**

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu jusque là. Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Maxwell pleurer de cette manière. C'était comme si quelqu'un de très cher pour lui était mort. Ces pleurs étaient vraiment comme s'il venait de perdre pour toujours quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Etait-il réellement arrivé quelque chose à Zéro ?

Bon, c'était pour cela qu'il était là. Pour voir si ce que se passait au natté avait quelque chose à voir avec Zéro. Pourquoi cet idiot de quaterback avait-il dû tomber sous le charme d'un de ses pires ennemis ? Bien que son avis sur lui avait quelque peu changé. Il les avait aidés avec Rocquefeller.

Il se décida à ouvrir la porte de verre du bâtiment. C'était jolie, plus que sa maison. Peut-être qu'il pourrait vendre sa maison pour un appartement dans ce bâtiment. Ca ne pouvait pas être plus cher que le revenu qu'il payait.

**« - Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »** Fit la voix du portier qui le regardait depuis la réception et l'observait sérieusement.

**« - Oui, je cherche Heero Yuy. Mais je connais déjà son numéro d'appartement donc je vais y aller. Avec votre autorisation. »** Dit-il en montant les escaliers sans attendre que le portier lui réponde.

Appartement 2C. C'était juste à côté des escaliers. Ils ne paraissaient pas être très grands ces appartement, mais si Maxwell et Zéro allaient vivre ensemble, ce ne devait pas être mal pour une seule personne.

Il appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette et attendit que quelqu'un ouvre.

La sonnette de la porte martela de nouveau sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il autant mal à la tête bon sang ? Ce devait être Duo, il était temps qu'il rentre. Il s'approcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

Les yeux noirs de Wufei le surprirent. Que faisait ce garçon chez lui et où était Duo ?

**« - Je vois que tu n'es pas mort. »** Dit Wufei en rompant le silence qui les avait entourés.

**« - Mort ? »** Demanda Heero sans comprendre.

**« - Qu'as-tu fait à Maxwell ? »** Demanda dangereusement Wufei en s'approchant de Heero. Mais le regard froid de Heero le dissuada de faire plus.

**« - Je ne lui ai rien fait. Où est-il ? » **

**« - Chez lui. Il est arrivé en pleurant comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose de très important. »**

**« - Quoi ? »** Dit Heero sans comprendre.

La douleur de tête se fit sentir à nouveau et Heero se prit la tête entre les mains et étouffant un gémissement.

**« - Oye. Zéro, tout va bien ? »** Demanda Wufei en posant sa main libre sur l'épaule de Heero et en commençant à le secouer légèrement. Heero se redressa pour le voir.

**« - Oui. Je crois, c'est seulement cet horrible mal de tête. »** Dit Heero en entrant dans l'appartement. Wufei le suivit et ferma la porte.

**« - Tu as pris quelque chose ? »** Demanda Wufei.

**« - Je n'ai pas de médicaments, je ne tombe généralement jamais malade. »** Dit Heero en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon.

**« - Tu as de la chance, j'ai toujours de l'aspirine sur moi. »** Dit Wufei en marchant jusqu'à la cuisine. **« - Ils sont effervescents, tu auras besoin d'eau. »**

La sonnette dans sa porte martela à nouveau dans sa tête. Il se leva à toute vitesse pour ouvrir. Il était certain que ça devait être Duo.

**« - Amour ! ! »** Cria Relena en se jetant dans les bras de Heero. **« - Tu m'as manqué durant ces heures où je ne t'ai pas vu. » **Dit Relena en souriant. Mais Heero se contenta de l'observer sans rien dire.

**« - De quoi tu parles ? »** Dit Heero en prenant les bras de la blonde et en les retirant de son cou.

**« - Mais Heero, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi froid avec moi. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous il y a quelques heures. »** Dit-elle en lui faisant son plus grand sourire.

**« - Que s'est-il passé ? »** Dit Heero sans rien comprendre.

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu joues l'amnésique Heero. »** Dit-elle en mettant les deux mains sur sa taille.** « - Nous avons fait l'amour de manière passionnée et… » **

Il cessa d'écouter les mots de Relena. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'aurait jamais supporté faire ça avec Relena, il ne l'aimait même pas.

**« - Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais Heero. Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses comme si tu avais oublié. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi. » **

**« - Non ce n'est pas vrai. »** Dit Heero en contrôlant son ton de voix. Il voulait rester calme devant les mots de Relena.

**« - Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Demanda à Duo, il nous a vus ! »** Dit Relena en commençant à élever la voix.

**« - Duo. »** Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Rien.

**« - De plus Heero, nous n'avons pas utilisé de protection. Tu m'as dit que si j'étais enceinte, tu te chargerais de moi et du bébé. Heero. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne le feras pas. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »** Dit Relena en commençant à sangloter.

La silhouette de quelqu'un sortant de la cuisine les fit se tourner soudainement. Wufei sortait avec un verre dans la main. Heero avait oublié qu'il était là. Il ne rappelait pas que le chinois essayait de l'aider avec son mal de crâne. Relena pâlit en voyant que quelqu'un était là, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un écoutait tous les mensonges qu'elle disait à Heero.

Mais c'était le chinois ! L'ami de Duo Maxwell. Cela pourrait s'avérer bénéfique après tout.

Le regard de Wufei était sur Heero. Il était brillant de colère. Il avait entendu tout ce que Relena disait.

Wufei s'approcha de Heero, il s'attendait à ce qu'il crie, comme il le faisait toujours pendant les matchs. Mais non, cette fois Wufei était très fâché. Et sans attendre, il donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Heero, l'envoyant au sol avec la lèvre inférieure en sang.

Relena couru jusqu'à ses côtés pour le prendre par les épaules tout en regardant Wufei.

**« - Espère de brute, comme ose-tu le frapper de cette manière ? Heero tout va bien ? »** Demanda Relena, mais Heero regardait seulement Wufei tandis qu'il essuyait le filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton.

**« - Je comprends tout maintenant ! ESPECE DE SALAUD, ne t'approche plus jamais de Maxwell. »** Dit Wufei, en lançant violemment le verre contre le mur, le réduisant en mille morceaux alors qu'il sortait rapidement de l'appartement.

_« Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que je l'aimais. Je n'ai pas pu faire ça. »_ Répéta Heero maintes et maintes fois dans sa tête, tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace des souvenirs de ces dernières heures.

Le piège s'était déroulé beaucoup mieux que prévu. Même Heero doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé et grâce à la réaction du chinois, Duo Maxwell était totalement convaincu.

Relena eut un sourire triomphal. Elle avait réussie. Elle avait séparé Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy.

_**A suivre…**_

_**(1)**_ **fidéicommis :** _c'est_ _quand une personne via son testament transmet tout ou une partie de son héritage à un bénéficiaire, en le chargeant de retransmettre ce ou ces biens à une tierce personne désignée dans le testament._


	14. Chapitre 13, part I

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**DEUX MENSONGES ET UNE VÉRITÉ. PART I**

Le bruit assourdissant de la presse pouvait s'entendre dans tout le bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de doute que le journal scolaire d'Oz disposait de toutes les avancées technologiques que l'argent pouvait donner.

Les énormes bandes de caoutchouc portaient le papier qui serait utilisé pour l'impression du journal. Les grandes bobines de papier circulaient en donnant le matériel nécessaire pour l'impression. Si une seule de ces bobines se bloquait, ils devaient attendre trente minutes pour la changer et la remettre en route. Si c'était un journal de localité national, cela coûterait une fortune et pouvait causer le retard de la sortie du journal pendant plusieurs heures. Mais comme ce n'était qu'un petit journal scolaire, on pouvait se donner le luxe de les arrêter pendant des heures sans que cela cause de plus grands problèmes.

Ils travaillaient maintenant, les cartouches utilisées pour imprimer les nouvelles étaient mises dans l'énorme machine. Le format du journal était indiqué et après cela, il suffisait seulement d'espérer que les machines copieraient le journal sur le papier sans rien couper. La même machine laissait ensuite sécher le papier et quelques minutes plus tard, le journal tombait plié dans des bacs, prêts à être distribués dans les différentes universités.

Les machines faisaient presque tout le travail.

Elle arrivait à peine dans le couloir principal, quand le son s'arrêta et que les lumières s'éteignirent. Etait-ce une coupure de courant ?

Non, seulement que le travail de la journée touché à sa fin.

Dans un des bureaux de presse, un garçon blond était désespéré, mais il espérait que la personne allait lui fournir beaucoup d'information. Il était dans l'obligation de l'attendre et même s'il voulait partir, il ne pouvait pas le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Il avait mal à la tête et pas seulement la tête. Il avait aussi mal aux doigts à force de tant travailler. Il avait très faim et tombait de sommeil.

Il était ici depuis la nuit précédente et était assit face à l'ordinateur pour écrire ce qui serait un grand article. C'était dommage qu'il n'ait pas enregistré la conversation avec Odin Lowe, mais il était tellement plongé dans ce que racontait le romancier qu'il avait complètement oublié.

Il savait maintenant le motif de la colère des coachs. C'était une histoire terrible. Il avait écrit l'article, mais il hésitait à le sortir ou non. Il avait appuyé sur la touche droite de la souris et ne savait pas s'il devait cliquer sur "delete" pour se débarrasser de ça. S'il le publiait, cela pouvait avoir des graves implications sur la personne qui avait provoqué tout cela. De plus, il avait seulement la parole du romancier, ne pourrait-il pas essayé de trouver d'autres preuves afin de ne pas être accusé de diffamation ? De plus, le romancier pouvait terminer en prison pour l'acte qu'il avait commis il y a dix ans.

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas le faire apparaître publiquement. De plus, le travail de presse d'aujourd'hui venait de se terminer sans qu'il ait pris une décision.

Il annula la fenêtre qu'il avait fait apparaître avec la souris et relu à nouveau l'article pour la quatrième fois. S'il le sortait, ce serait le meilleur article qu'il aurait publié. Mais il prenait beaucoup de risques.

Que faire ?

Il se leva du bureau et marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il chercha du regard le titre d'un livre qu'il avait acheté et qu'il avait lu il y a peu de temps. Quand il le trouva, il le prit entre ses mains et commença à le feuilleter pour chercher un des chapitres.

_« Et avec sang froid, il tendit la main vers l'enveloppe remplie d'argent. Il était trop pauvre pour ne pas accepter. Ils lui avaient dit qu'étant donné sa lésion au genou il était impossible qu'il aspire à un poste dans aucune équipe professionnelle. Ses notes n'étaient pas aussi bonnes qu'elles auraient dû l'être, il ne serait pas diplômé cette année. C'était à peine s'il ne mourrait pas de faim. Il la prit entre ses mains et attendit la suite des instructions. » _

_« Les droguer. La violer et laisser les traces de l'acte dans son lit. » _

_« Leia était la plus perverse des femmes qu'il connaissait. Lucy était la plus pure et il était amoureux d'elle. Il avait espéré pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais elle aimait Zack, son meilleur ami depuis qu'il était à l'université. » _

_« Ses yeux marron le regardèrent avec fureur quand il lui répondit qu'il ne le ferait pas et qu'il préférait lui rendre l'argent. Mais elle lui offrit plus… Elle pouvait lui donner son diplôme étant donné que son père était le recteur de l'université cette année, le double de l'argent et un voyage tout frais payé pour quitter le pays. » _

_« Il accepta. Il s'en repentirait, mais il accepta quand même. » _

_« Ni Zack ni Lucy ne se rendirent compte de quelque chose quand il laissa tomber dans leurs boissons les somnifères que Leia lui avait donné. Il se dirigea vers eux et leur offrit de les raccompagner chez eux. Aucun d'eux ne le soupçonnerait. Il les emmena à l'appartement de Lucy totalement endormis et là, il fit ce que Leia lui avait ordonné. »_

_« Après avoir accompli sa tâche, il appela Leia pour la prévenir que tout était fait, c'était à elle de faire le reste. Elle était la meilleure amie de Travis, elle savait qu'il l'appellerait à la première heure et elle ne se trompa pas. Travis avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher Zack. Et la petite sœur de Zack lui avait dit qu'il était avec sa "petite-amie", une autre machination obtenue par Leia. Leia le conduisit à l'appartement à Lucy et comme Leia avait les clés de l'appartement, ils entrèrent et les trouva tous les deux au lit. »_

Bien qu'il avait changé les noms de Zechs par Zack, de Lady par Leia, de Lucrécia par Lucy et de Treize par Travis, quelqu'un pourrait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé il y a dix ans.

Il écrivit une note et la mit dans le livre. Puis ensuite il le prit et le rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau en entendant les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui s'approchait.

**« - Quelle obscurité ! » **

**« - Bonjour ma jolie. »** Dit Klementz en regardant Dorothy passer la porte du bureau. **« - Il fait sombre parce que ceux qui impriment le journal sont déjà partis. Donc je suis seul. » **

**« - Tu m'attendais ? »** Dit Dorothy en souriant.

**« - Exact ma jolie. Voici ce que tu m'as demandé et l'équipement est allumé. Tu veux que commencions-nous à développer les photographies ? »** Dit-il en désignant le PC.

**« - Je vois que tu es un rapide. »** Dit Dorothy en sortant de son sac une petite pochette d'outil et une petite puce de couleur marron.

**« - Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi depuis hier soir. Et je voudrais y aller pour prendre une douche, manger et dormir. »** Dit-il tandis qu'il regardait Dorothy commençait à enlever les vis de l'appareil photo avec un petit tournevis. **« - Attend une seconde ! Que fais-tu à l'appareil ? »**

**« - Je vais seulement placer les photographies dedans. Pourquoi es-tu resté ici hier soir ? »** Demanda-t-elle sans interrompre ce qu'elle faisait. Dorothy enleva le clapet de l'appareil de l'école pour mettre la puce dedans.

**« - J'ai travaillé sur un article. » **

**« - Si au moins ils te payaient pour faire ce travail cela se justifierait Klementz, mais tu le fais par plaisir. »** Dit-elle en refermant le clapet de l'appareil et en gardant l'autre dans son sac.

**« - Tu sais que la majeur partie des élèves de journalisme qui ont travaillé dans le journal de l'université, sont sortis avec des postes très bons dans des journaux locaux. Et certains ont même eu la chance d'entrer dans des journaux nationaux. C'est ce que je cherche. » **

**« - Ton objectif est bon.** » Dit Dorothy en reliant l'appareil numérique au PC et en commençant à télécharger les photographies. **« - J'espère que ta machine a suffisamment d'espace, il y a cent soixante photos. » **

**« - Cent soixante ! »** Dit-il surpris. **« - Oui, il y a de l'espace, mais il y a beaucoup de photos. C'est de quoi ? Un mariage ? »** Dorothy sourit. **« - Ton sourire me dit qu'elles ne proviennent pas d'une fête. » **

**« - Mon cher Klementz, tu te souviens de ce que Relena projetait de faire ? » **Klementz acquiesça sans émotion, mais il s'approcha presque en courant l'écran.

**« - Ce sont les photos de ce qu'elle a fait ? Ca a fonctionné ? »** Dorothy commença à rire.

**« - Elle a réussi à les séparer, oui. Mais je voir veux attentivement ces photographies. »** Dit-elle tandis que l'écran indiquait fin de processus. **« - C'est un projecteur ? »** Demanda Dorothy en voyant l'appareil qui était relié au PC.

**« - Oui, il est relié à l'ordinateur. Veux-tu que nous regardions les photographie en taille géante ? » **

**« - Il n'y a personne d'autre ici ? » **

**« - Non, seulement toi et moi. »** Dit Klementz en souriant.

**« - Alors préparons-nous pour la distraction. » **

**« - Distraction ? » **

**« - La distraction mon cher Klementz, exactement. Parce que Relena voulait des comprimés de GHB mais j'ai fait en sorte de lui fournir des cachets pour qu'il s'endorme. Et c'était les plus forts, deux minutes après l'absorption, tu t'endors. » **

Klementz commença à rire à ce que Dorothy avait fait pour presqu'immédiatement garder le silence en regardant les photographies qui apparaissait sur l'écran blanc accrochait au mur.

Les unes après les autres, elles montraient tout ce que Relena avait fait quelques heures auparavant.

**« - Regarde ça. »** Dit Dorothy en s'avançant jusqu'au mur et en montrant un point sur une des photographies. **« - Ce n'est pas Duo Maxwell en train d'entrer dans l'appartement ? » **

**« - Oui, c'est Duo Maxwell. »** Affirma Klementz.

**« - Donc il est arrivé. »** Dit Dorothy pensive. **« - Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Relena a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir les photographies. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire avant qu'il n'arrive. Duo a dû la rendre très nerveuse. »**

**« - Regarde celle-ci, c'est de nouveau Duo Maxwell et il est très blessé. »** Dit Klementz en regardant une des dernières photographies. **« - Il a surement dû penser que Relena et Heero avaient eu des relations sexuelles. Je crois que si j'avais vu la même chose que lui, je l'aurais aussi pensé. » **

**« - L'important c'est de savoir ce que pense Heero de tout ceci. »** Dit Dorothy en souriant. **« - Je peux imprimer ? » **

**« - Que vas-tu faire avec ? »** Demanda Klementz en pressant le bouton pour imprimer.

**« - Je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépend de comment se passent les choses. »** Dit Dorothy en s'essayant sur le bureau et en regardant Klementz avec amusement. **« - Et toi, que feras-tu avec les photos ? » **

**« - Moi ? » **

**« - Bien sûr, je vais les laisser ici. Je ne prendrais que celles qui sont imprimées ». **

Klementz marcha jusqu'au bureau et plaça les deux bras autour du corps de Dorothy et sourit en la regardant.

**« - Dis-moi ma chère Dorothy, est-ce que tu m'utilises pour te venger de ta cousine ? »** Demanda-t-il en souriant. Dorothy sourit en réponse et plaça les deux mains sur les épaules de Klementz.

**« - Disons que c'est quelque chose de mutuel. Tu m'utilises pour obtenir des informations sur les joueurs d'Oz et du Lotus Blanc et je t'utilise pour que tu remettes ma cousine à sa place. Tu ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose de juste ? » **

**« - De très juste. » **Dit Klementz en s'inclinant un peu pour pouvoir embrasser Dorothy sur les lèvres.

Dorothy se déplaça un peu sur le bureau en faisant que plusieurs affaires tombent au sol. Mais aucun des deux n'y accorda d'importance jusqu'à ce que des voix s'élèvent.

_« - Ta cousine est vraiment capable de tout. » _

_« - Je te l'ai dit. » _

_« - Il ne vaut mieux pas la mettre en colère, on remarque que c'est quelqu'un de dangereux. » _

Klementz se précipita vers les affaires et éteignit le petit magnétophone en forme de stylo alors que Dorothy riait.

**« - Je n'allais pas l'utiliser ! ! »** Dit Klementz rapidement en essayant de justifier l'enregistrement de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle le jour précédent**. « - C'est seulement… seulement… » **

**« - Je m'en fiche, ça ne me dérange pas que tu l'aies enregistrée. Tu peux utiliser toute cette information si tu veux. Mais en échange, je peux te demander une faveur ? »** Klementz leva un sourcil.

**« - Une autre faveur ? » **

**« - Allons ne sois pas ainsi, je t'ai donné beaucoup d'information, au point que tu pourrais écrire un livre. »**

Klementz commença à rire. **« - Oui, tu as raison. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »** Dit-il en souriant. Dorothy prit le magnétophone en forme de stylos-plume de la main de Klementz et le lui montra.

**« - Je veux que tu me le prête. » **

**« - Et pourquoi tu le veux ? Tu vas enregistrer la confession de ta cousine ? »** Fit Klementz sans réfléchir.

**« - Précisément mon cher Klementz, c'est précisément ce que je pense faire. »** Klementz commença à rire. Il prit le stylo et l'ouvrit pour retirer la bande-enregistreuse et en mettre une nouvelle. Puis il lui tendit à nouveau.

**« - Il est à toi. »** Dit-il en souriant. Dorothy sourit en réponse.

**« - Merci beaucoup ! » **

**« - Bon, puisqu'on a fini d'imprimer les photos, accompagne-moi au terrain d'entraînement d'Oz. »** Dit-il tandis qu'il sortait le livre qu'il avait caché dans le bureau et que Dorothy mettait les photos imprimées dans son sac.

**« - Que nous allions au terrain d'Oz ? Il ne doit y avoir personne en ce moment. »** Commenta Dorothy à Klementz.

**« - Je veux justement déposer ça. Parce qu'il n'y a personne. » **

Et ils sortirent tous les deux des locaux du journal scolaire pour marcher jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement des joueurs de football américain d'Oz.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée d'aller voir chez lui ce qui était arrivé au natté ? Pourquoi devait-il maintenant qu'il y était allé, communiquer à Barton et Hilde le motif des pleurs de Maxwell ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il frappé Zéro et non cette maudite blonde qui était avec lui ?

Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux fait du mal à son ami et ils méritaient tous les deux un bon coup de sa part.

Il était furieux !

Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à un de ses amis. Et encore moins quand cet ami était le frère de sa petite-amie. Mais c'était aussi de la faute du natté.

Comment diable avait-il pu se mettre avec cet odieux Zéro d'Oz ! ! ? ! !

Si un jour il se heurtait à nouveau avec lui, cette fois il ne lui casserait pas la figure, il le tuerait de lui-même.

Il était arrivé sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à la maison du natté. Il était tellement fâché qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était descendu du bus et qu'il avait marché. Le bâtiment n'était pas tellement loin de la maison de ses amis après tout.

Il inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer et pouvoir dire tout sans s'énerver à nouveau et entra sans frapper à la porte.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise en voyant dans le canapé "sa petite-amie" dans les bras du capitaine de son équipe.

Trowa leva les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et put voir Wufei arrêté sur le seuil en le voyant. Apparemment il était fâché, parce qu'il respirait de manière accélérée et son visage était devenu tout rouge.

Wufei ferma les yeux quelques secondes et avança jusqu'au canapé où se trouvait encore Hilde qui sanglotait doucement dans les bras de Trowa. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'il était revenu.

Wufei s'assit de l'autre côté de Hilde et dirigea son regard vers Trowa. Mais Trowa ne comprenait pas ce regard de la part du chinois. Était-il fâché parce qu'il avait Hilde dans les bras ?

Trowa regarda Wufei levait les bras pour obliger les siens à se détacher de la brune.

**« - Wuf… »** Parvint à dire Hilde avant de sentir qu'il l'attirait contre sa poitrine.

**« - Il n'y a que moi qui peut te prendre dans mes bras. »** Dit Wufei à Hilde en regardant Trowa avec colère.

**« - Attend ! Je ne faisais que la consoler. »** Se justifia le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

**« - C'est à moi de consoler ma petite-amie. » **

**« - Petite-amie ? Et quand comptais-tu le dire ? »**

**« - Demain. »** Répondit Wufei tandis que Hilde le repoussait sans résultat.

**« - Lâche-moi tu m'étouffes ! » **

**« - Bien sûr, mais je ne veux plus que tu étreignes personne d'autre que moi ! »** Fit Wufei avec colère.

**« - Tu es jaloux ma parole ! »** Dit Hilde en souriant. **« - De plus, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Trowa, c'est comme mon frère. »** Dit Hilde en regardant Wufei.

**« - Et je te rappelle aussi Wufei que je sors avec quelqu'un. »** Dit Trowa en croisant les bras sans le regarder.

**« - Vraiment Trowa ? »** Fit Hilde en se retournant pour le regarder avec joie. **« - Félicitation ! » **

**« - Tu le félicites seulement parce qu'il ne t'a pas dis avec qui il sort. » **Dit Wufei d'un ton colérique.

**« - Ah oui ? Alors, avec qui sors-tu Trowa ? »** Demanda Hilde avec curiosité.

**« - Avec Quatre Raberba Winner. »** Répondit Trowa sans bouger de sa position.

**« - Hein ? »** Fit Hilde avec surprise.

**« - C'est le Punter d'Oz. »** Expliqua Wufei. **« - Il sort avec un autre homme. »** Hilde sourit ouvertement en faisant que Trowa la regarde surprise et Wufei aussi.

**« - Félicitations Trowa ! ! »** Dit-elle en souriant. **« - J'ai toujours pensé que Duo et toi termineriez ensemble, mais je vois que je me suis trompée ! ! » **

**« - Toi aussi ? »** Dit Trowa sans pouvoir croire ce que disait Hilde.

**« - Catherine et moi pensions que vous formeriez un très joli couple. »** Dit Hilde en souriant.

**« - Je me disais bien que Catherine n'aurait pas pu penser à cela toute seule. »** Dit Trowa en retournant à son ancienne position.

**« - Au fait Wufei, tu as appris quelque chose ? »** Demanda Hilde en tournant le regard vers son petit-ami, Wufei acquiesça et sans cesser d'étreindre Hilde il commença à parler.

**« - Il n'est pas mort mais il devrait. »** Dit Wufei en essayant de rester calme.

**« - Oh non Wufei. »** Dit Hilde avec crainte. **« - C'est si mal que ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » **

**« - Non, non ! ! Il devrait être mort parce que je pensais le tuer ! »**

**« - De quoi tu parles Wufei ? »** Demanda Trowa sans comprendre, en se tournant pour le regarder.

**« - Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il m'a ouvert. Il n'avait absolument rien, il allait bien, il avait seulement mal au crane. Et tandis que j'étais en train de lui préparer de l'aspirine, la chef des pom-pom-girl blonde d'Oz est arrivée en disant qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles. » **

**« - Quoi ! ! »** S'écria Hilde avec surprise. **« - Mais Heero et Duo n'allaient-il pas vivre ensemble ? N'allaient-ils pas être comme un couple ? Je ne comprends rien ! ! »** Fit Hilde.

**« - La blonde a dit que Maxwell les avait vus. Parce que apparemment Zéro refusait de reconnaître qu'il y ait eu quelque chose entre eux. Mais je crois que c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne, il pouvait ainsi les avoir tous deux. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. » **

**« - Quel salaud ! »** Dit Hilde en commençant à s'énerver.

**« - Finalement j'ai tout compris. Ce maudit zéro a seulement profité du natté ingénue. Je crois qu'il allait finir par lui demander de perdre le dernier match, ainsi Oz gagnerait le championnat. En même temps, il fréquentait la pom-pom-girl de son équipe. » **

**« - Je ne le crois pas. »** Dit Trowa. **« - Je connais plus Heero que toi. Et je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse cela à Duo. Il était véritablement intéressé par lui. » **

**« - Alors que faisait cette blonde dans l'appartement de Zéro ? Aucune femme ne peut dire à un homme "j'ai couché avec toi" sans que cela soit vrai. De plus, Zéro ne l'a pas nié quand je l'ai frappé. Cela veut dire que c'est vrai. » **

**« - Tu as frappé Heero ? »** Fit Hilde en le regardant.

**« - Je n'allais pas rester avec cette colère. Bien sûr que je l'ai frappé ! Et si je le vois à nouveau je le tue. » **

**« - Pauvre Duo. Il est très amoureux de Heero et il vient d'apprendre d'une horrible façon qu'il était avec quelqu'un. »** Dit Hilde tristement. **« - Après ce qui est arrivé avec Solo, j'avais pensé qu'il retrouvait à nouveau l'amour en Heero. » **

**« - Qui est Solo ? » **Demanda Wufei sans comprendre ce commentaire.

**« - Il a été le premier amour de Duo. Mais il est mort il y a presque trois ans. »** Déclara Trowa.

**« - Hu ! »** Dit Wufei en gardant le silence. **« - Et comment va Maxwell ? » **

**« - Il est avec son père dans sa chambre. Ce fait un moment que nous ne l'entendons plus pleurer. Peut-être que le père de Hilde a réussit à le calmer un peu. »** Commenta à nouveau Trowa.

**« - Je suis sûre que oui. »** Dit Hilde en se serrant contre Wufei et en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

La porte de la chambre de Duo s'ouvrit à cet instant et Monsieur Schbeiker marcha vers les trois jeunes qui étaient assit. Hilde se redressa immédiatement nerveusement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire à Wufei de la lâcher. Le regard de l'homme s'arrêta sur les bras de Wufei qui continuaient à étreindre le corps de sa fille.

Wufei vit le regard de l'homme et sentit le rouge envahir son visage et se dépêcha de retirer ses bras de Hilde.

**« - Ne le fais pas mon garçon. »** Dit l'homme en souriant à Wufei. **« - Ne te caches pas quand tu étreins mon enfant. Je vois que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous. »** Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils devant eux. Tant Wufei que Hilde rougirent devant les mots de l'homme.

**« - Oui, Monsieur. »** Dit Wufei nerveusement. **« - Les choses se sont arrangées pour de bon. » **

**« - Au moins une chose de bien. Je n'avais jamais vu Duo comme aujourd'hui. » **

**« - Comment va-t-il ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Il a fini par s'endormir. Mais il a beaucoup pleuré, et j'ose le dire, plus que quand sa mère est morte. » **

**« - Il t'a dit pourquoi papa ? »** Demanda Hilde curieuse.

**« - Il m'a seulement dit que j'avais eu raison. Et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir de toute sa vie. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, il se contentait de se serrer contre moi et s'est endormi après avoir tant pleuré. Il souffre à cause de ce garçon, je le sais, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. Et je ne veux pas non plus le voir ici. S'il vient, je le renverrais. Duo ne veut pas le voir. Mais il s'en remettra, il est fort et survivra. »**

**« - Mais si Duo revient sur sa décision et veut le voir Monsieur Schbeiker ? »** Demanda Trowa. **« - Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un malentendu. » **

**« - Duo a dit qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir de sa vie ! Et c'est quelque chose que je peux faire pour lui. » **

L'homme leur adressa un dernier regard et se leva pour sortir du salon et rejoindre sa chambre. Si c'était en sa possession de pouvoir le décharger un peu de cette douleur, il l'aiderait. Il avait lui-même déjà causé suffisamment de mal à son fils durant toutes ces années. Il n'allait pas laissé cet étudiant le faire souffrir plus.

* * *

Faire l'amour avec Relena Peacecraft ?

Non, cela était une idiotie, il essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernière heures, mais rien ne venait. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait et ce n'était pas du tout clair c'était Relena avec son pull dans les mains. Mais pourquoi avait-elle son pull dans les mains ?

Il était assit sur le canapé du salon et son mal de crane n'avait pas diminué, et maintenant il avait également mal à sa mâchoire, à l'endroit où le chinois l'avait frappé. Mais il avait encore plus mal à la poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il mal à la poitrine de cette manière ? C'était une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Une douleur aiguë qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

**« - Heero laisse-moi soigner ça. Avec un peu de glace ça ne gonflera pas. »** Fit la voix de Relena au loin. Il n'avait pas de temps pour cela maintenant.

Elle sortie de la cuisine avec un chiffon qui entourait des glaçons et s'asseyait à côté de lui. Mais il voulait être seul. Il dévia le visage quand il vit qu'elle était sur le point de le toucher avec le chiffon.

**« - Non, va-t-en. »** Dit-il froidement.

Relena le regarda avec étonnement alors que Heero continuait à la traiter toujours aussi froidement. Pourquoi le fait de lui avoir dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, n'avait pas changé son regard sur elle ? Elle espérait voir de la chaleur dans ses yeux bleus cobalt. C'était quelque chose qu'elle désirait, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'il y avait des sentiments pour elle en lui. Mais elle n'obtenait rien. Les yeux de Heero continuaient à la regarder avec froideur les brefs quelques secondes où il l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

**« - Mais Heero… »** Tenta-t-elle de protester à son ordre de partir.

**« - Relena, je veux être seul. »** Dit Heero sans la regarder.

Peut-être que s'il était seul il pourrait mieux réfléchir à tout ça et tenter de se rappeler des dernières heures. Peut-être qu'en étant seul, il pourrait analyser de manière attentive ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qu'était cette douleur dans son cœur.

Elle n'était pas disposée à le perdre. Pas alors que Duo Maxwell était enfin hors-jeu. Elle ferait jusqu'à l'impossible pour réussir. Si elle n'avait pas pu l'avoir dans son lit aujourd'hui, elle l'aurait demain. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas à Heero tant qu'il ne serait pas à elle et à personne d'autre.

**« - Mais Heero, après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous sommes fiancés, n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit Relena de manière douce, en regardant Heero qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. **« - N'est-ce pas Heero ? »** Répéta-t-elle à nouveau n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse de sa part.

Elle se leva pour prendre son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais avant de le faire elle se retourna pour regarder Heero qui était encore assit sur le canapé. Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Derrière Heero il y avait un sac à dos noir. Le sac à dos de Duo ! Celui qu'elle l'avait tant de fois vu porter. D'une certaine manière elle devrait s'occuper de ça. Si ce sac à dos restait dans l'appartement de Heero, tôt ou tard il reviendrait le récupérer.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Heero n'avait pas répondu à sa question et "qui ne dit mot consent". Elle sourit avec malice.

**« - Comme tu ne m'as pas répondu, je prend ça pour un oui. »** Dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

**« - Un oui à quoi ? »** Fit Heero en sortant de ses pensées. Mais Relena était déjà sortie de l'appartement.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, la première chose à faire, c'était de calmer cette douleur. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit une petite bouteille de cognac. Que faisait une bouteille de cognac dans sa cuisine alors qu'il ne buvait pas ? La douleur de tête se fit sentir à nouveau. Il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente. Mais par chance, le chinois avait laissé son tube d'aspirine ici. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à ce que la douleur disparaisse et qu'il puisse penser avec clarté.

* * *

Où était-il ?

Tout était sombre et il ne pouvait rien distinguer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce que son regard s'habitue à l'obscurité. Il était seul, il avait froid, il était profondément blessé.

Il était allongé sur son lit, enserrait son oreiller qui était encore humide en raison de ses pleurs. Il avait l'espoir vain qu'en se réveillant tout ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve. Un de ces cauchemars dans lequel tout paraissait réel alors qu'en fait il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Rêvait-il encore ? C'est pour cela qu'il avait autant mal à la poitrine ?

Mais non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout était réel. Péniblement réel. Heero l'avait trahi avec Relena Peacecraft.

Finalement, elle avait gagné. Il se fichait du comment, elle avait gagné.

Il se retourna dans le lit et fit face à la fenêtre. Dans peu de temps, le soleil se lèverait.

Il s'était couché avec les vêtements de la veille et son père l'avait veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il ne lui avait dit rien. Un _"je te l'avais dit"_ aurait été parfait. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait seulement tenu dans ses bras pour le consoler, en caressant ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

Dans quelques instants Hilde arriverait jusqu'à sa porte et elle lui dirait de se lever pour aller à l'école. Mais il ne pouvait pas se lever du lit. Comment pouvait-il continuer à aller à l'école après ce qui s'était passé ?

Et s'il le voyait ?

Non, il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir de sa vie ! ! Qu'il reste avec elle et qu'ils soient heureux. Qu'ils aient tous le bonheur qu'il lui manquait.

Comme il voulait le haïr !

Comme il voulait le faire !

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Il était couché dans son lit sans pouvoir dormir. Il avait prit l'aspirine que le chinois avait laissé dans sa cuisine et cela avait fait partir sa douleur. Mais il avait beau essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avec Relena mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il répétait maintes et maintes fois tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Duo était allé chercher ses affaires pour venir vivre avec lui. Il avait cet éclat de malice dans les yeux quand il lui avait "_Ne me trompe pas durant mon absence"_. Mais qu'avait vu le natté ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire face alors qu'il ne se rappelait de rien ? Comment lui dire _"ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas couché avec Relena",_ si lui-même ne s'en rappelait pas.

Il avait passé un long moment à tenter de retrouver la mémoire, mais sans résultat. Il y avait un trou énorme de plus de deux heures dans sa tête. Un trou qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplir.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Deux heures ? Trois heures ? Plus ? …

Pourquoi avait-il dormi ? Avait-il réellement fait l'amour avec Relena ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce que Relena serait capable de mentir ?

Il lui revint alors en mémoire les mots que le natté lui avait dit ce samedi, après la vente.

_**« - Pourquoi Relena a des problèmes avec toi ? »**__ Interrogea Heero de nouveau. __**« - Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, mais je voudrais savoir la raison. » **_

_Duo regarda Heero à travers le verre fumé qu'il mettait en place. _

_**« - A cause de toi. »**__ Répondit-il en regardant le reflet du capitaine d'Oz sur le verre. __**« - Elle est amoureuse de toi. »**__ Continua-t-il tristement. __**« - Elle croit que je suis une menace. C'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de m'éloigner de toi. Mais je ne comprends pas elle va jusque là parce que tu n'es pas gay. »**__ Dit-il en se retournant pour le regarder, mais Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules sans rien dire. _

Est-ce que l'obsession de Relena pour lui l'avait poussé à mentir ? Il n'y avait pas de traces de semence sur le couvre-lit ou dans les draps. De plus, même si Relena aurait nettoyé, il devrait y avoir quelque chose sur le couvre-lit et il n'y avait rien.

Mais il n'était pas sûr.

Il tendit la main pour toucher le couvre-lit du côté où avait dormi le natté. Ils avaient seulement avaient dormi deux fois ensemble et sa peau se souvenait de la douceur de celle du natté. De ses baisers et ses caresses.

Il l'aimait tellement. Si seulement il lui avait dit avant.

Mais s'il l'aimait, comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette embrouille ? Il était sûr qu'on l'avait drogué et qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Relena.

Drogué ? …

Était-ce cela ? Relena avait mit quelque chose dans le café ?

Il se leva d'un coup du lit, apparemment il commençait enfin à penser de manière cohérente. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et prit les deux tasses qui étaient sur la petite table du salon.

L'une d'elles avait un dépôt étrange. Le café avait séché laissant des taches foncées dans le fond de la tasse. Mais l'une d'elle avait des taches blanchâtres. Qu'est-ce que Relena lui avait donné ?

Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait. Les idées commençaient à s'ordonner dans son cerveau. Dès qu'il serait l'heure, il irait chercher Duo à l'école et lui expliquerait tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était sûr que Duo comprendrait et peut-être qu'ensemble ils pourraient boucher ce trou dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas confiance en Relena pour essayer de le faire.

Dans quelques heures il verrait Duo et lui raconterait tout et convaincrait le natté de revenir vivre avec lui comme ils en avaient le désir tous les deux.

* * *

Il était allé le chercher à son école à la sortie des classes quelques minutes auparavant. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il était étrange que le natté manque les cours alors qu'il aimait ça. Où était-il ?

Il se dirigea vers le terrain du Lotus-Blanc avec l'espoir de le trouver. Il allait tard arriver à son propre entraînement, mais il s'en fichait complètement de recevoir des réprimandes de Treize quand il arriverait.

Il put voir Trowa et Wufei en train de s'entrainer, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Duo. Les joueurs frappaient les énormes structures, mais il ne distinguait pas Duo parmi eux. Le coach Zechs donnait des instructions. Mais il n'y avait pas tous les joueurs, il en manquait encore quelques-uns.

Il vit passer quatre joueurs à côté de lui. Mais aucun de d'eux n'était le natté. Mais en écoutant la conversation qu'ils avaient, il apprit ou était Duo.

**« - Non, Duo n'est pas venu en cours et il ne viendra pas aux entrainements. »** Dit un des joueurs. **« - Trowa a dit que son père a eu un infarctus et qu'il est resté avec lui. » **

**« - Mais il va jouer pour la finale ? » **Demanda un autre.

**« - Trowa n'a dit rien de cela. Mais j'espère que oui, parce que s'il ne joue pas, Oz peut se considérer comme champion. » **

Alors Duo était chez lui ? Il avait pensé qu'il était resté chez Trowa. Quand le chinois avait mentionné qu'il était chez lui, il avait pensé qu'il avait mal interprété. Peut-être que le père l'avait de nouveau frappé ? … non, ce n'était pas possible, avec son état de santé, il n'aurait pas la force de le frapper.

Il devait aller voir Duo. Il se fichait de manquer l'entraînement, il irait le voir tout de suite.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte et tendit l'oreille pour remarquer que la maison était silencieuse. Il paraissait n'y avoir personne, mais les bruits de pas d'une personne pressé l'informaient qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

**« - Papa où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu dans ta chambre. »** Dit-il en représailles à l'homme qui marchait jusqu'à la cuisine où était arrêté son fils.

**« - Je suis désolé, mais je suis sorti marcher un instant. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu étais profondément endormi. » **

**« - Mais tu viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital ! Comment est-ce possible que tu sortes sans compagnie ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller pour que je vienne avec toi. » **

L'homme sourit affectueusement à Duo qui le regardait avec un froncement de tête et il s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer l'épaule.

**« - Je suis là, il ne s'est rien passé et j'ai faim. Je vois que tu as fait le repas parce que ça sent très bon. »** Dit l'homme en s'asseyant à la table. Duo se contenta de soupirer en signe de défaite, c'était impossible de discuter avec son père.

**« - Très bien papa, je vais te servir, j'espère que Hilde rentre bientôt pour que nous soyons tous ensemble à table. » **

L'homme laissa vaquer son regard sur le corps de Duo. Il était dos à lui et ainsi, avec sa longue tresse tombant dans son dos, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, à Helen. Ils étaient très semblables tous les deux. On voyait quand elle était heureuse, aussi facilement qu'on voyait qu'elle était triste.

Parce qu'il remarquait les tentatives que Duo faisait pour dissimuler sa tristesse.

**« - Je suis rentrée ! ! »** Cria une voix féminine.

**« - Hilde nous sommes dans la cuisine, vient manger. »** Dit Duo en élevant la voix tandis qu'il servait une assiette pour son père.

La brune arriva en courant jusqu'à la cuisine pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'homme qui sourit d'un air amusé.

**« - Papa c'est bien que tu te sois levé du lit. » **

**« - Il ne s'est pas seulement levé, il est allé marcher. »** Dit Duo d'un ton de représailles en faisant que l'homme le regarde. **« - Papa m'a laissé seul Hilde. Il est sortit de la maison sans compagnie alors qu'il ne le devrait pas. » **

**« - Papa ! Duo a raison, tu dois te reposer. Nous voulons que tu vives encore très longtemps. »** Dit Hilde en s'asseyant à la table et en prenant une des assiettes que Duo servait.

**« - Ca suffit les enfants, le médecin m'a ordonné de faire de l'exercice et c'est ce que j'ai fait, seulement un peu d'exercice.** » Dit l'homme en commençant à manger ce que Duo avait préparé. **« - C'est délicieux Duo, comme tout ce que tu fais. »** Dit l'homme. Duo sourit en s'installant à son tour.

_« C'est délicieux Duo. » _

Il regarda avec mélancolie son assiette en se rappelant que Heero lui avait dit la même chose en goutant un de ses plats. Chaque samedi il cuisinait pour lui. La plus grande de ses récompenses c'était d'entendre ces simples mots sortirent des lèvres du capitaine d'Oz : _« C'est délicieux Duo »._

**« - Duo, mange ou ça va être froid. »** Dit Hilde en le sortant de ses souvenirs.

**« - Oui. »** Fit Duo en commençant à manger.

Il n'avait pas d'appétit, mais il mangeait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa famille s'inquiète pour lui. Il tentait de sourire comme à son habitude et montrer à tous qu'il allait bien. Mais dans la solitude de sa chambre, il donnait chambre libre à tous ces sentiments qui l'accablés : rejet, trahison et abandon.

**« - Papa, tu me donneras ton arrêt maladie et demain j'irais le porter à ton travail. Nous ne voulons que tu le perdes, n'est-ce pas Hilde ? »** Fit Duo pour se changer les idées.

L'homme en écoutant ce que disait Duo, leva la tête, inquiet et commença à tousser. Duo fut surpris c'est pourquoi il ne fit rien, mais Hilde fut plus rapide et lui tendit un verre d'eau pour faire passer la bouchée.

**« - Je... je les ai déjà donnés à Hilde Duo, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a dû déjà les porter, n'est-ce pas chérie ?** **»** Dit l'homme en se tournant pour regarder Hilde. Hilde le regarda avec des yeux surpris sans rien comprendre de ce que disait son père.

**« - O… oui, j'y suis allée aujourd'hui Duo. »** Dit Hilde sans comprendre le mensonge que son père disait à son frère, puisqu'il ne lui avait rien donné.

**« - Bon, très bien. »** Fit Duo, pas du tout sûr que ce soit la vérité. **« - Si tu veux plus tard je peux t'apporter quelque chose à goûter dans ta chambre. » **

**« - Merci fils. »** Dit l'homme en se levant de table. **« - Merci pour le repas Duo. » **

**« - De rien papa. » **

**« - Duo, il en reste encore ? » **Demanda Hilde en se levant pour voir dans les casseroles.

**« - Bien sûr qu'il en reste ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim. »** Dit Duo en regardant Hilde vérifier les casseroles.

**« - Non, mais c'est que mon petit-ami vient manger à la maison et j'ai oublié de te le dire. » **

**« - Ton petit-ami ? »** Demanda Duo, intrigué.

**« - Wufei. » **

**« - Et depuis quand il est ton petit-ami ? »** Demanda Duo en souriant.

**« - Depuis hier. » **

**« - Félicitations sœurette ! »** Dit-il en se levant pour la serrer contre lui. Hilde lui rendit son étreinte, mais elle sentit le visage de Duo s'enterrer dans son cou. Non, Duo n'était pas tellement heureux comme il le feignait. Elle pouvait sentir des gouttes d'eau mouiller son cou. Et Duo la serra encore plus fort contre elle. Il était fort comme son père, elle était sûre de cela. Mais elle le connaissait mieux que personne et savait qu'il souffrait énormément.

Elle se contenta de répondre à son étreinte, sans rien lui dire et en lui caressant ses longs cheveux marrons pour essayer de le consoler de cette peine qui inondait son cœur. Il n'y avait pas de sanglots, il n'y avait pas de sons. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement.

La sonnette de la porte les sépara. Hilde le regarda, mais Duo souriait, il avait même son plus lumineux sourire.

**« - Ca doit être Wu Hilde. »** Dit-il en souriant. **« - Je vais aller dans ma chambre pour pas vous déranger. » **

**« - Mais tu ne dérange pas Duo. » **Dit Hilde en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**« - Mais je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle. »** Dit-il en sortant de la cuisine pour disparaître dans sa chambre.

Duo referma la porte derrière lui. Hilde était avec son ami et il se sentait heureux pour elle. Après tout, Wufei était un bon garçon et jamais il ne la trahirait et il ne la ferait pas non plus souffrir.

**« - Tu arrives tard Wu. » **

Hilde s'arrêta d'un coup en reconnaissant la personne qui était face à elle. Son sourire s'effaça et la colère commença à envahir son visage. Mais que croyait-il ? Comment osait-il se présenter dans sa maison ?

**« - Que fais-tu là ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

**« - Je veux parler avec Duo. »** Répondit-il calmement. La fille avait toujours été gentille avec lui avant, pourquoi se comportait-elle différemment ?

**« - Tu ne va rien lui dire. Dégage ! »** S'écria Hilde, de plus en plus énervée.

**« - J'ai besoin de parler avec lui. »** Insista-t-il de nouveau.

**« - Lui, il ne veut plus te parler. Nous n'allons pas permettre que tu lui fasses plus de mal que ce que tu viens de faire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te comporterais ainsi avec lui, tu es un salopard Heero Yuy ! »** Fit Hilde avec fureur.

**« - Attend Hilde, je ne sais pas ce qu'à dit Duo… » **

**« - Il n'a rien dit. Nous l'avons su par ta fiancée. »** Heero fut surpris et Hilde le remarqua. **« - Ah, tu croyais que nous n'allions pas savoir que tu as une fiancée ? Et bien tu t'es trompé. Tu n'approcheras plus de lui. » **

**« - Je n'ai aucune fiancée et ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux parler. Je veux parler avec Duo, je sais qu'il est ici. » **

**« - Il est ici. »** Fit la voix lourde d'un homme, interrompant ce que Heero disait. **« - Et il restera ici. Je ne permettrais pas que tu continues à faire du mal à mon enfant. » **

**« - Papa ! »** Fit Hilde avec surprise.

**« - Monsieur Sechbeiker, avec tout mon respect, vous lui avez fait plus de mal. » **

**« - Et cela te donne le droit de lui en faire aussi ? Peut-être que je l'ai blessé, mais nous avons clarifié ce point avec mon fils. Il sait quels ont été mes motifs et il l'a compris. » **

**« - Mais c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. » **

**« - S'il te plaît Heero. »** Dit Hilde fâchée. **« - Ne dis pas que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu as couché avec cette chienne sous le nez de Duo. » **

Hilde se couvrit la bouche en disant ces mots alors que Heero se contentait de l'observer. L'air froid soufflait plus fortement, faisant s'envoler les feuilles des arbres.

**« - Je t'interdis de mettre un pied chez moi et tu ne te présente plus à nouveau. »** Dit l'homme en prenant le bras de Hilde pour la faire rentrer dans la maison et en fermant la porte au nez de Heero.

**« - BON SANG DUO. »** Cria Heero en shootant au sol tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour pour sortir de la propriété de Monsieur Schbeiker.

Tout l'accusait et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment convaincre Duo qu'il n'avait rien fait, si lui-même n'était pas convaincu ?

Duo était dans sa chambre assit au sol avec le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il avait entendu presque toute la conversation. La voix de Hilde s'était élevée peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende aussi la voix de Heero.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Heero voulait parler avec lui ? Pour dire quoi ? Qu'il l'avait trompé ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire de le clarifier. Il le savait déjà, il l'avait péniblement su.

* * *

L'après-midi était rapidement passé et le meilleur de ses joueurs ne s'était pas présenté à l'entraînement. Le pire c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas informé qu'il allait manquer. Il traversait à toute vitesse chacun des couloirs jusqu'à arriver à son bureau. La finale du championnat était dans moins de quatre jours et aucun de ses joueurs ne pouvait se permettre de manquer, il devait faire quelque chose. Il était décidé à gagner ce match. Il avait confiance que le plaqueur offensif et le quaterback du Lotus-Blanc acceptent l'offre de la bourse et ne jouent pas la finale. C'était dommage que la faculté de médecine soit mieux que la leur, c'est pour cela que le capitaine avait décliné son offre. Mais bon, il avait encore deux espoirs.

Il entra dans son bureau et s'approcha du téléphone en voyant que le signal du répondeur clignotait. Il y avait trois messages et appuya pour les écouter.

Le premier était de Lady Une. Elle l'informait que les papiers pour l'inscription des joueurs en Ingénierie et Littérature étaient prêts. Il manquait seulement que les deux étudiants les signent et le semestre prochain ils pourraient commencer à Oz.

Le second message était de l'oncle de Heero. Cela fut une surprise, il n'avait jamais su que Heero avait de la famille. Mais il l'informait que Heero n'assisterait pas à l'entraînement pour cause d'une "réunion familiale". La belle affaire, Heero et famille n'était pas deux mots qui étaient vus ensemble fréquemment.

Et le troisième était un nouveau message de Zechs. Il avait à peine entendu sa voix qu'il coupa le message et l'effaça immédiatement.

Zechs Merquise. Rien qu'en pensant à ce nom, son cœur battait de fureur. Il ne pouvait pas décrire d'une autre manière cette façon étourdie de battre. C'était par fureur, par la colère. Parce que chaque fois qu'il le voyait en compagnie d'elle, il ne pouvait pas éviter de se souvenir de la scène où il les avait trouvés nus dans le même lit.

Combien de fois Zechs avait-il fait cela ? Il ne se rappelait pas. Depuis qu'il était devenu l'entraineur d'Oz, Zechs l'appelait en laissant des messages sur son répondeur. Il en avait seulement écouté quelques-uns. Tous disaient même la même chose : _"Pardonne-moi Treize, c'était une nuit de beuverie"._ Mais sa fierté était trop forte et il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Pas quand il avait été avec elle et qu'ils avaient été sur le point de se marier. Ce n'était pas seulement suite à une nuit de beuverie.

Il serra les poings et se leva de son bureau. Mais quelque chose attira son attention sur ce dernier. Un livre de couleur sombre qu'il n'avait pas vu quand il était arrivé.

Il le prit entre ses mains et lu le titre "Jeu pour un Baiser", écrit par Odin Lowe. Odin Lowe ? Ce nom lui était familier. Il se rassit à son bureau et tourna le livre. Généralement il y avait toujours une photo et une biographie de l'auteur, ainsi qu'un compte-rendu du livre.

En voyant la photo il le reconnut. Il était plus âgé, mais c'était lui. Il avait été le Punter de l'équipe du Lotus-Blanc, quand lui et Zechs y étudiaient. De plus, il était le meilleur ami de Zechs en ce temps. Il était donc devenu auteur et le roman qu'il avait maintenant entre ses mains était son premier livre. A l'origine il était écrit en portugais, puisque Odin vivait au Brésil depuis presque dix années mais apparemment il avait été traduit dans plusieurs langues.

Mais qui était l'idiot qui avait laissé ce roman dans son bureau ? Il se fichait complètement des romans mettant en scène des couples homosexuels. Bien qu'il avait connu Odin, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment amis, donc ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir ce qu'il avait écrit.

Il prit le roman et le rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Si quelqu'un arrivait pour le lui réclamer, au moins il saurait où il était.

Il sortit de son bureau pour voir le reste des entraineurs, il fallait définir les jeux et les stratégies. Les garçons de son équipe devaient se préparer, vendredi c'était la finale et cette fois ils n'allaient pas perdre contre Zechs.

* * *

Relena était furieuse, elle était allée chercher Heero et ne l'avait pas trouvé à la faculté de sciences. Dorothy lui avait dit qu'il était parti tout de suite après les cours. Et elle qui pensait arriver à l'entraînement de pom-pom-girl au bras du capitaine d'OZ et dire qu'enfin Heero était son petit-ami.

Elle était allée le chercher à son appartement et de nouveau elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Mais cela lui avait servi. En agissant de manière le plus sincère possible elle avait dit au portier que Duo avait oublié son sac à dos dans l'appartement de Heero et qu'il avait besoin d'un de ses livres et qu'elle s'était très gentiment offerte pour le lui porter.

Le portier l'avait cru et l'avait fait entrer dans l'appartement pour qu'elle récupère le sac à dos du natté sans même soupçonner Relena.

Maintenant elle l'avait entre ses mains et était disposée à l'utiliser seulement pour renforcer ce qu'elle avait déjà fait : Les éloigner.

Mais ce qui l'énervait, ce n'était pas ne pas avoir pu trouver Heero. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était ce que son frère lui avait proposé.

Dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Zechs l'avait fait appeler à la bibliothèque et il lui avait proposé d'aller étudier à Paris son cursus de Relations Extérieures. Elle l'avait accusé de vouloir lui enlever son héritage. Déjà, elle n'allait pas hériter quand elle aurait fêté ses dix-huit ans. Elle hériterait quand elle aurait vingt-cinq ans. Les maudites dispositions de leur père obligeaient à dépendre de son frère jusqu'à cet âge. Mais elle avait fait très clairement comprendre qu'elle ne quitterait pas le pays parce qu'elle était la petite-amie de Heero.

Zechs avait été surpris, bien sûr, après tout il lui avait dit qu'il aimait Duo samedi dernier, c'était logique qu'il soit surpris de savoir qu'il était à présent avec elle. Mais elle lui avait clarifié que Heero lui avait dit que Duo avait été une erreur.

Toutefois Zechs la menaça de l'envoyer de force à étudier hors du pays s'il apprenait qu'elle avait quelque chose voir dans cette séparation. De plus, les universités étrangères étaient les meilleures pour les études qu'elle faisait.

Et cela l'avait très énervée.

De toute manière, son frère ne pourrait jamais savoir qu'elle avait tout à voir avec la séparation de Duo et de Heero.

Elle avait été allée voir Dorothy pour faire le changement de propriétaire de sa voiture. Elle la lui avait promise et elle le faisait. Elle roulait maintenant avec son ancienne voiture sportive. Mais ce ne serait seulement que pour quelques mois, bientôt Heero pourrait s'acheter une voiture avec ce qu'il gagnerait dans sa compagnie et elle roulerait avec lui. Dès qu'elle le verrait, elle lui dirait qu'il commencerait à travailler lundi. Elle était sûre qu'il serait heureux.

Elle arriva à la maison du natté. Elle avait apprit qu'il n'était pas allé en cours parce que son père avait eu un infarctus. Mais si son père avait eu un infarctus, pourquoi l'avait-elle vu sortir de sa maison très bien habillé et avec un portfolio à la main ?

Elle descendit de la voiture avec le sac à dos dans la main et s'approcha de la maison. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Sa maison était beaucoup mieux que celle-là. Elle était plus grande, beaucoup plus de pièces et un plus beau jardin.

Elle s'arrêta face à la porte et frappa. Elle savait qu'à cette heure Heero était en cours, la sœur du natté était également en cours. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour le père du natté, puisqu'elle venait de le voir sortir de la maison. Il restait seulement Duo Maxwell. À moins qu'il ne soit pas là.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Duo ouvrit la porte encore en pyjama, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il n'avait pas pu dormir et quand il avait enfin pu le faire, la sonnette avait retentit. Il se leva de son lit en cherchant son père et ne le vit pas à nouveau. Ou était-il allé maintenant ? Il ouvrit la porte inquiet en pensant que c'était quelqu'un qui venait le prévenir qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son père, mais non. Il s'était retrouvé face au visage souriant de la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir.

**« - Bonjour Duo Maxwell. »** Dit Relena en souriant en voyant le visage surpris de Duo.

**« - Que fais-tu chez moi ? »** Demanda Duo en ignorant sa salutation.

**« - Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? Tu vas me laisser dehors dans le froid ? »** Dit Relena en souriant.

**« - Tu dois être habituée, enfin de compte, tu es faite de glace. »** Dit Duo avec sarcasme en faisant que Relena commence à s'énerver.

**« - Très bien, ne m'invite pas, toute façon je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans cette porcherie. » **

**« - Si ma maison te dérange, pourquoi tu es venue ici ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Je suis seulement venu te transmettre un message de Heero et après je pars, je suis attendu ailleurs. » **Dit-elle en souriant.** « - Je vais me rendre à l'appartement de mon fiancé. Tu le connais. C'est Heero. » **

Duo ferma les yeux de douleur en entendant ces mots des lèvres de Relena, mais il les rouvrit en essayant de dissimuler cette douleur devant elle.

**« - Je ne veux pas savoir ça. Garde-toi ton message. »** Dit Duo en essayant de fermer la porte, mais Relena parla à nouveau.

**« - Heero m'a demandé de te ramener ton sac à dos et que tu lui rendes son blouson et la clé de son appartement. » **

Duo sentit à nouveau la douleur dans sa poitrine. C'était ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? C'est pour ça que Heero était venu ici hier ? Il était cruel en l'envoyant à sa place.

Il disparut quelques secondes à l'intérieur de la maison pour réapparaitre sur le seuil de la porte avec le blouson de Heero. Il le tendit à Relena. Relena lui donna son sac à dos et il le prit sans rien lui dire.

**« - La clé. »** Rappela Relena.

Duo la tenait fortement dans la main. Cette clé la seule chose qui l'unissait encore à Heero. La donner à Relena c'était accepter définitivement qu'elle avait gagné. Il ouvrit la main et la regarda. Puis il vit que Relena tendait la main qu'il lui donne.

**« - Tu la veux ? »** Demanda Duo en la regardant.

**« - Bien sûr que je la veux ! »** Dit Relena en souriant.

**« - Et bien cherche la ! »** Dit Duo en la lançant par-dessus la tête de la blonde et en fermant la porte.

**« - Maudit Duo Maxwell ! ! »** Cria Relena en cherchant la clé.

Maudit Duo Maxwell ! ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr. Mais elle avait réussi ! Duo Maxwell ne retournerait jamais avec Heero. Jamais et elle avait tout gagné. Elle avait maintenant le blouson de Heero et elle pourrait toujours dire que Duo avait jeté la clé à la poubelle. La seule chose qui comptait c'était que Duo ne l'ait pas.

Et Duo ne l'avait plus.

* * *

Duo s'appuya contre la porte de l'entrée et plaça sa main sur ses yeux. Non ! Il ne voulait plus pleurer. Mais les larmes sortaient sans qu'il leur donne l'autorisation, elles coulaient abondamment sur ses joues sans pouvoir les contrôler.

Pourquoi Heero voulait-il lui faire autant de mal ? Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé cette fille ? Pour confirmer qu'il l'avait laissé tomber pour elle ? Pour confirmer qu'il n'était rien à ses yeux comparé à la blonde ? Pour mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'elle était une femme avec "des seins et des courbes" ? Pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux n'avait pas d'importance ?

Non.

Il n'allait pas pleurer pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas.

Plus.

Il allait haïr Heero Yuy autant qu'il l'aimait.

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Chapitre 13, part II

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**DEUX MENSONGES ET UNE VÉRITÉ. PART. II**

De nouveau il était retourné à la maison du natté pour essayer de parler avec lui. Cela faisait deux jours consécutifs que Duo n'allait pas en cours ni aux entraînements. Le prétexte ? Son père était malade. Mais il savait bien que le père n'était pas aussi malade que le faisait croire Trowa à ses compagnons.

Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait du natté. Et il en était malade de douleur.

Le japonais se sentait mal de ne plus l'avoir près de lui, de ne plus voir ces lumineux yeux violets. Pour ne plus entendre son rire. De ne plus toucher sa peau douce. Sentir son parfum. Gouter ses baisers et la saveur de sa peau.

Son corps lui manquait.

Ça lui faisait mal.

Et son absence lui faisait encore plus mal.

Il était habitué à la solitude à laquelle sa famille l'avait condamné, il n'avait jamais ressenti la chaleur qu'une autre personne pouvait lui donner. Tant d'amour dont il avait été privé. Tant de chaleur qui lui avait manqué mais il avait trouvé la personne qui pouvait lui donner cela, et il l'avait perdu de la manière la plus idiote.

Il était allé à l'entrainement et c'était attendu à des réprimandes. Il espérait que Treize lui dise quelque chose, mais il ne le fit pas. Quand il avait tenté de s'excuser par son absence, Treize lui avait dit que son oncle l'avait prévenu et cela l'avait surpris. Comment est-ce que son oncle savait-il qu'il devait s'entrainer à Oz ? Il lui demanderait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Relena avait essayé de s'approcher pendant les entraînements, mais il ne le lui avait pas permis. Il remarquait les regards des autres pom-pom-girls sur lui, il se doutait que Relena leur avait dit quelque chose qui les concernait, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas de savoir.

Dès que l'entrainement avait été terminé, il avait rapidement quitté le terrain d'Oz pour aller chez Duo et essayer de parler avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas réussi à s'approcher de la porte. Le chinois l'avait intercepté et l'avait empêché d'approcher. Heero l'avait menacé que cette fois il ne se gênerait pas pour le frapper. Mais de nouveau il avait dit qu'il avait couché avec Relena. Non, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire.

Il n'irait pas en cours demain et viendrait directement le chercher chez lui.

Il pressa le bouton pour monter jusqu'à son appartement, il n'était pas d'humeur à monter les escaliers et le temps que l'ascenseur monte, il en profita pour penser. Il s'en fichait de ses examens, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, il ne voulait pas étudier et il se forçait à manger seulement pour ne pas faire de malaise pendant les entraînements, il mangeait sans envie.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il vit une silhouette féminine arrêtée face à la porte de son appartement. Ce n'était pas vrai, il avait réussi à la fuir pendant presque deux jours mais maintenant il ne pourrait pas le faire.

Dès qu'elle le vit apparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, elle courut pour se jeter à son cou. Mais Heero la détacha brusquement de lui et la regarda froidement sans dire rien. Relena ressentit cette froideur. Jusqu'à quand Heero continuerait-il à la traiter ainsi ?

**« - Heero ? »**

**« - Que fais-tu ici Relena ? »** Dit-il froidement sans s'approcher pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

**« - Je suis venu voir mon petit-ami. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

**« - Quel petit-ami ? »** Dit-il froidement.

**« - Mais de qui crois-tu que je parle. »** Dit-elle en souriant. **« - Je suis venu te voir. »** Dit-elle en s'approchant pour essayer d'entrelacer son bras avec le sien. Mais Heero se dégagea.

**« - Relena, toi et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. »** Clarifia Heero sans la regarder.

**« - Mais Heero ! Après ce que nous avons fait, tu as dit que tu le serais. » **

**« - Relena je ne t'aime pas. »** Fit-il en la regardant fixement.

Relena plaça les deux mains sur son visage et commença à sangloter en se tourna vers la porte de l'appartement de Heero.

**« - Mais Heero ! Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. » **

**« - Je ne te crois pas. »** Dit Heero en la prenant par les épaules en faisant la faisant se retourner pour qu'elle le regarde. Les yeux de Relena étaient secs, elle ne pleurait pas, c'était seulement une fourberie. Heero plissa les yeux en s'en rendant compte. **« - Tout ceci est une machination de ta part Relena, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as menti et tu as menti à Duo ? » **

Relena commença à secouer la tête en signe de négation. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un faux pas. Elle devait rester calme et continuer à suivre son plan.

**« - Je ne t'ai jamais menti Heero ! Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles, tu as dit que tu m'aimais et Duo est arrivé et il a tout vu ! Si ce n'était pas vrai, pourquoi t'aurait-il redonné ton blouson ? La clé de ton appartement il l'a jeté aux ordures quand il est venu chercher son sac à dos ! J'étais ici quand il l'a fait. » **

Heero l'a lâcha et ouvrit sa porte à toute vitesse. Il entra et s'arrêta devant le meuble où se trouvait habituellement le sac à dos noir de Duo. Mais il n'était plus là.

Il serra fortement les poings. Duo avait emporté la dernière chose qui aurait pu le faire revenir ici.

**« - Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas menti. »** Dit Relena doucement**. « - Duo est venu il y a un instant et a prit son sac à dos. Et la clé de ton appartement, il l'a mit aux ordures. » **Dit-elle en indiquant le vide-ordure qui était au fond du couloir. **« - Heero je t'aime. »** Dit-elle en baissant le regard.

**« - Moi pas. »** Dit Heero sans la regarder.

**« - Mais nous avons eu… » **

**« - Je sais, tu me l'as assez répété Relena. Je sais que tu as mis quelque chose dans le café que tu m'as préparé. Mais je n'ai pas de preuve. »** Dit Heero froidement. Relena le regarda avec surprise. **« - Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai que nous avons eue une relation. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je t'aime ou que je veux avoir une quelconque relation avec toi. »** Heero se retourna pour la regarder froidement**. « - Je ne veux pas que tu me poursuives. Tu ne seras pas la première, ni la dernière à avoir des relations avant d'être mariée. »**

**« - Mais et si je suis enceinte ? »** Demanda Relena, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

**« - Cela nous le verrons en son temps. Parce que je ne te crois tout simplement pas. »** Dit Heero en lui tournant le dos. **« - Ferme la porte quand tu sortiras. »**

Relena sortit en claquant la porte. Comment Heero osait-il lui dire tout cela ? Comment osait-il la rejeter ? Elle ne serait pas la première à avoir des relations avant de se marier ? Non ! Et elle ne serait pas non plus la dernière à être enceinte. Elle finit de descendre les escaliers en souriant et retourna dans sa voiture.

* * *

L'air froid balayait les feuilles mortes au sol. À cette heure de la matinée, il n'y avait personne dans ce lieu. Tout était désert, tout était tellement gris comme dans ses souvenirs.

Il s'était levé de très bonne heure et cette fois il n'avait pas été surpris de ne pas voir on père dans la maison, maintenant il savait le motif et ça lui faisait très mal. Mais il le comprenait très bien. En profitant qu'il n'y avait personne chez lui, il avait décidé de sortir pour se rendre dans un endroit qu'il n'avait plus visité depuis longtemps.

Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la tête baissée. Il marchait comme guidé par une force étrange. Seulement ses pas calmes résonnaient dans ce lieu isolé. Tellement silencieux, tellement lugubre. Tellement triste.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement en reconnaissant l'endroit où il était arrivé. C'était tellement négligé. Il sortit ses mains des poches et sentit le froid. Mais il avait beaucoup plus froid dans son cœur.

Il s'agenouilla et à mains nues il commença à enlever le cumul des feuilles sèches et fleurs fanées qui reposaient sur cette tombe grise et isolée.

**« - Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu te voir avant Solo. »** Dit Duo, la voix cassée par la tristesse en s'asseyant à côté de la tombe de pierre. **« - Tu ne m'as jamais trahi. Si seulement tu étais vivant Solo. Pourquoi m'as-tu privé de ta compagnie ? »**

Il voulait pleurer, mais il n'avait plus de larme. Il les avait toutes versées pour quelqu'un qui ne les méritait pas.

**« - Tu avais raison quand tu me réprimandais. Je suis un idiot ingénu Solo. J'ai été un idiot en lui faisant confiance alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'ai voulu dire à personne ce qui est arrivé.** **Dans cet aspect j'ai essayé de suivre ton conseil. Les problèmes du cœur c'est mieux de les noyer dans l'alcool. Bon, j'ai seulement essayé de les noyer avec mes propres pleurs. Je ne veux pas boire à nouveau. Solo. Tu vas être étonné. Sais-tu que les choses avec papa se sont beaucoup améliorées ? » **Déclara-t-il en regardant le ciel pour continuer à parler.** « - Mais il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe. Papa a été renvoyé de son travail, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais je les ai entendus. Ce sera très difficile de retrouver un travail à son âge et il ne lui restait plus que cinq années avant de partir à la retraite. Je crois que je vais abandonner l'école et me mettre à travailler. J'ai toujours l'emploi que tu m'as obtenu dans le magasin. Monsieur Gaintz m'a dit que je peux revenir quand je voudrais et je vais le faire.** **Je vais abandonner l'école, parce que je vais aider papa et parce que je ne veux plus le revoir. » **

Le ciel parut lui répondre parce que le vent commença à souffler de manière douce en agitant les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front.

**« - Je ne veux pas importuner mes amis avec mes problèmes. Il ne me reste plus qu'un niveau et j'aurais atteint le bas ! »** Dit-il avec un léger sourire. **« - Et si tu penses que je me réfère à l'enfer, c'est vrai, je me réfère à cela, petit diable ! »** Mais son ton semblait triste à nouveau. **« - Je l'aimais et il m'a trahis. Il m'a utilisé pour me jeter ensuite. Pourquoi a-t-il joué avec moi de cette manière ? Je lui ai donné mon cœur et il me l'a brisé pour rester avec elle. »** Il fit une pause et croisa ses mains sous son menton sans cesser de regarder le ciel. **« - Mais tu as toujours dit que la vie il faut lui faire face avec fierté et ne pas baisser les yeux devant elle. Des problèmes vont et viennent et ceux qui ne nous tuent pas nous rendent plus forts. Puisque ce qui s'est passé ne m'a pas tué, alors je devrais devenir plus fort. N'est-ce pas ? » **

Le vent agita à nouveau les feuilles, il faisait de plus en plus froid. Duo continuait à regarder le ciel, les nuages se déplaçaient rapidement parce que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Et il sourit de nouveau.

Il se leva de la tombe et sourit tristement en regardant l'inscription qui commençait à s'user. Avec une de ses mains il nettoya les lettres dorées jusqu'à les faire briller.

**« - Je viendrais te voir un autre jour. »** Dit en s'approcha des lettres et en déposant un baiser dessus. **« - Je ne t'oublierais jamais. » **

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de ce cimetière isolé en mettant ses mains fraiches de nouveau dans les poches de son pantalon pour essayer de les réchauffer. Le souffle qui sortait de sa bouche se transformait en buée. Cette fois son regard n'était pas baissé, il était levé, regardant droit devant lui.

Il vit une ombre derrière un des arbres du cimetière. Peut-être quelqu'un qui venait lui aussi voir quelqu'un de mort. Et sans lui prêter de l'importance il continua à marcher fermement. Mais du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que l'ombre restait attentivement derrière l'arbre, apparentement elle le regardait. Et plus il marchait, l'ombre paraissait le suivre. Mais elle ne lui paraissait pas familière.

Il était près de la sortie, mais ce regard qui le suivait le faisait frissonner. Il avait un nœud à l'estomac et cela le faisait de sentir étonné.

Dès qu'il arriva près de l'arbre, il tourna les yeux pour essayer de voir qui était cette personne qui le surveillait. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Où était allé l'ombre ? Quand il retourna le regard vers l'avant, il rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus cobalt qui le regardait fixement.

Heero n'avait jamais vu tant de rancœur dans ces yeux violets. Et cette rancœur lui était adressée. Il n'était certain de rien sur ce qui s'était hypothétiquement passé. Relena n'avait pas admis l'avoir drogué. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

**« - Duo. » **

Mais Duo se contenta de l'observer quelques secondes, puis il passa à ses côtés sans lui adresser le moindre mot pour aller en direction de la sortie. Mais il n'allait pas lui permettre de s'enfuir. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa par le bras en le plaquant contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lequel il était resté à observer ce qu'il faisait devant cette tombe. Et avec les deux bras il l'encercla pour éviter qu'il parte sans lui parler.

Duo sentit la forte poigne sur son bras et sentit ensuite l'écorce de l'arbre dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la douleur sur ses cicatrices. Avec le froid, elles étaient devenues plus sensibles. Il portait un épais manteau, mais Heero l'avait poussé de manière forte et maintenant il l'encerclait entre ses bras et maintenait son corps contre l'arbre.

La chaleur du corps de Heero le troublait, et son corps rebelle réagissait en reconnaissant le corps face à lui. Il ordonnait à son esprit de rester calme, mais rien n'y faisait.

En regardant ses yeux, Heero espérait y voir de la surprise, mais il vit seulement de la fureur. Il avait besoin de se perdre dans cette mer violette. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait autant que lui.

**« - Duo. » **

**« - Que veux-tu ? »** Demanda Duo, durement. **« - Ca ne te suffit pas de me blesser moralement, il faut maintenant que tu le fasses aussi physiquement ? » **

**« - Je n'ai jamais voulu… » **Tenta de dire Heero, mais Duo l'interrompit rapidement.

**« - Non Heero, tu ne veux jamais. »** Dit Duo avec colère.

**« - J'ai besoin de parler avec toi. Je suis allé chez toi mais ils ne m'ont pas permis de te voir. Je t'ai cherché dans l'école, mais tu n'es pas venu, ni aux entraînements. Alors quand je t'ai vu aujourd'hui sortir de ta maison, j'ai saisis cette occasion de te voir. Duo j'ai besoin de te dire que… » **

**« - Cela ne m'intéresse pas de connaître tes excuses idiotes. »** Dit Duo en essayant de repousser les bras de Heero pour se libérer, mais les bras de Heero paraissaient êtres des poutres d'acier puisqu'il n'arriva pas à les déplacer.

**« - Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse Duo, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. »** Dit Heero. Mais le regard de Duo ne changea pas.

**« - Ne te fatigue pas Heero, je ne te crois pas. Tu m'as déjà dit la même chose. Que tu ne rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »** Dit Duo encore plus énervé par la proximité de Heero.

**« - Bien sûr que je me rappelle, jamais je ne vais l'oublier. »** Dit Heero avec une voix douce en approchant ses lèvres près de la joue du natté.

**« - Lâche-moi Heero ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi. Tu me dégoûtes, tu as couché avec moi puis avec elle. »** Heero se redressa en entendant ces mots sortir des lèvres de Duo.

_« Tu me dégoûtes » _

Ces mots sortant des lèvres de Duo lui faisaient mal comme aucune autre douleur auparavant. Les bras qui paraissaient être fait d'acier quelques minutes auparavant cessèrent de le retenir et retombèrent lentement le long de son corps. Duo profita de cela pour pousser Heero loin de lui. Heero le suivit du regard alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner sans le regarder.

Non

Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi.

Non

Il l'aimait.

**« - Tu disais que tu m'aimerais pour toujours.. »** Dit Heero en regardant le dos de Duo qui s'éloignait lentement. **« - Peut-être que tu as déjà oublié ? »**

Mais Duo ne paraissait pas l'entendre, parce qu'il continuait à marcher sans rien lui dire. Cette indifférence de la part du natté lui faisait mal. Il avait énormément mal. Pourquoi lui avait-il permis de faire descendre sa barrière alors que maintenant il s'en allait en le laissant seul avec la garde faible ?

Non

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

**« - Je t'aime. »** Dit-il avec voix forte.

Duo entendit ces mots sortir des lèvres de Heero et s'arrêta d'un coup. Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre ces mots clairement. Il se retourna brusquement vers lui en serrant les poings de fureur.

**« - Tu me dis ça après l'avoir dit à elle ? ? Que crois-tu que je suis Heero, hein ? Tu crois que parce que tu me dis que tu m'aimes je vais t'accepter de nouveau ? Tu crois que je vais redevenir ton amant avec ça ? Et moi qui croyais que tu ne disais pas ce type de mots parce qu'il t'était difficile de les exprimer. Et finalement je me rends compte que tu les utilises quand ça t'arrange. » **

**« - Ce n'est pas vrai ». **

**« - Ne te fatigue pas Heero. Je n'y crois pas. »** Dit Duo avec colère. **« - Comment peux-tu faire me oublier ce que j'ai vu ? Rien de ce que tu diras ou fera n'y arrivera. Retourne avec Mademoiselle-je-suis-meilleure-que-toi ! Et laisse-moi en paix ! »** S'écria-t-il en s'éloignant de nouveau.

Heero ne pouvait pas le permettre. Pas maintenant qu'il était près de lui. Il devait le convaincre d'une autre manière. Duo avait dit que rien de ce qu'il ferait ou dirait ne pourrait lui faire oublier… Oublier non, mais pardonner peut-être. Bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il s'était réellement passer quelque chose avec Relena.

**« - Attend Duo. » **

Heero marcha rapidement pour rattraper le natté qui essayait de sortir du cimetière. Mais Duo marcha encore plus rapidement que lui et atteignit le portail.

**« - Arrête de me suivre. »** Dit Duo en lui faisant face.

**« - Non pas avant que je ne t'ai convaincu. » **

**« - Rien de ce que tu diras ou pourra faire ne te le permettra Heero. Tu crois que c'était un plaisir de la voir sortir à moitié nue de ta chambre ? » **

**« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me rappelais pas Duo. Je voulais que tu m'aides à remplir ces zones sombres de ma mémoire. Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais je crois que Relena m'a mit quelque chose dans le café. » **

Duo se retourna en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents. Heero ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il était réellement fâché.

**« - JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! ! »**

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Dimanche, Duo lui avait dit qu'il avait confiance en lui. Pourquoi maintenant ne croyait-il pas ce qu'il disait ? Il ne le croyait pas du tout. Avait-il complètement perdu sa confiance ?

**« - Duo. »** Fit-il en l'arrêtant par le poignet quand Duo essaya de s'éloigner.

Duo se tourna pour le voir alors qu'il sentait Heero serrait fortement son poignet et il le plaqua contre le mur du cimetière en l'encerclant à nouveau entre son corps et le mur.

**« - Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! »** Dit Duo en s'énervant à nouveau.

**« - J'ai besoin que tu me crois Duo, je veux que tu me crois. »** Dit Heero en le regardant fixement, mais le regard de Duo était baissé.

Heero leva sa main droite et la glissa sous le menton de Duo pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne me crois pas. »** Le visage de Heero était tellement près du sien. L'odeur de son parfum inondait ses sens. Il remplissait son esprit. Mais il ne mentait jamais et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

**« - Je ne te crois pas. »** Dit Duo en le regardant dans les yeux. Heero ferma les yeux en l'entendant. Duo ne mentait jamais et il savait qu'il ne mentait pas à cet instant.

Il laissait retomber sa main du menton de Duo de manière lente, en parcourant son cou de façon sensuelle d'abord puis passa ses doigts nus par sa poitrine couverte par un pull. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir sa peau étant donné qu'elle était couverte par le vêtement, mais la sensation était chaude.

Il réagissait, alors qu'il tentait d'ordonner à son corps ne pas le faire, il réagissait devant la caresse de Heero. Il le tourmentait, il devait partir.

Il poussa le corps de Heero pour pouvoir partir, mais Heero ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre. Quand il se sépara du mur pour le pousser, Heero en profita pour passer ses deux bras dans le dos du natté et enlacer complètement son corps.

**« - Je t'aime Duo. »** Dit-il à son oreille.

**« - Lâche-moi Heero. »** Dit-il en essayant de se défaire de cette étreinte. Mais l'étreinte de Heero paraissait faite d'acier. Il le tenait fortement contre son corps et il commençait à brûler à l'intérieur.

Il essayait de tous les moyens de rester froid devant le contact du capitaine d'Oz, mais ça s'avérait impossible. C'était une bataille qu'il avait perdu dès le début, parce que le joueur d'Oz le faisait réagir rien qu'en le voyant. Mais il ne voulait pas ! ! Il voulait le haïr, il voulait cesser de ressentir pour lui tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Les mains de Heero commencèrent à remonter le blouson, les bras de Duo essayaient à tout prix de le pousser pour se défaire de l'étreinte, mais il perdait peu à peu sa force, tandis que les lèvres de Heero déposaient de manière subtile des baisers dans le cou et la joue de Duo.

**« - Ne le fais pas. »** Dit Duo dans un murmure. **« - Ne me fais pas ça. »**

Son visage devenait rouge, tandis que les sensations commençaient à réveiller quelque chose à niveau de son entrejambe.

**« - Si ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens pour toi, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Dit alors Heero, les lèvres collées à son oreille, en embrassant tendrement la peau blanche du natté. **« - Explique-moi ce que je ressens ? Parce que je ne le comprends pas. » **

Duo se sépara un peu pour regarder Heero dans les yeux. Les yeux cobalt bleu du capitaine d'Oz brillaient d'un éclat spécial. Il pouvait voir du désir dans ces derniers. Etait-ce ce qu'il ressentait ? C'était facile à expliquer. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert les lèvres pour le dire qu'il sentit celles de Heero l'assaillirent.

Un courant d'électricité parcouru tous son corps en le faisant trembler. La langue de Heero bougeait dans sa bouche en le savourant et en détruisant complètement ses défenses pour répondre au baiser avec la même intensité. Avec la même passion.

Ses mains qui essayaient de le séparer de son corps, étaient maintenant dans le dos de Heero pour tenter de le rapprocher de lui. Tandis que les mains de Heero massaient doucement le dos du natté en descendant jusqu'à ses hanches, en le laissant sentir l'excitation que ce simple baiser provoquait.

Un signal d'alarme retentit dans son esprit en sentant la main de Heero descendre sous son pull jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon.

Mais que faisait-il ?

**« - Heero arrête ! »** Cria-t-il brusquement en se séparant de lui et en détournant le regard. Il était suprêmement excité et rouge. Mais il ne devait pas laisser le désir le gagner. Heero était avec Relena et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était seulement du désir.

**« - Duo, pourquoi ? »** Fit Heero la voix entrecoupée, ne comprenant pas l'attitude du natté. Duo leva les yeux pour le regarder fixement. De nouveau les prunelles violettes le regardaient avec fureur. Pendant un moment il avait pensé qu'il lui avait pardonné, mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

**« - Désir. »** Dit Duo fermement. Heero n'a paru pas le comprendre. **« - Ce que tu ressens pour moi, c'est seulement du désir. J'ai pu le voir dans tes yeux Heero. Je ne te crois pas. »** Dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

L'air froid de la journée agita à nouveau les feuilles des arbres, tandis qu'une pluie très légère commençait à tomber. Mais Duo ne sentait pas l'eau congelée, son corps le brûlait encore après les sensations que Heero avait réveillé.

**« - La première fois que je t'ai vu, ce n'était pas sur le terrain de Oz. Je t'ai vu six mois auparavant quand tu étais allé voir ta grand-mère au centre de repos. C'était de toi dont je parlais quand j'ai raconté à ta grand-mère la manière dont je suis descendu du bus. »** Duo s'arrêta en entendant les mots de Heero et se retourna pour le voir. Heero avait les yeux fermés et les ouvrit pour les fixer dans les prunelles violettes de Duo. **« - Maintenant dis-moi que tu ne me crois pas ? »** Duo sourit tristement et murmura.

**« - Je… je… Je ne te crois pas Heero. » **

Et sur ces derniers mots il fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner du cimetière en laissant Heero seul sous la pluie hivernale qui commençait à le mouiller.

* * *

Duo arriva jusqu'à chez lui et retira immédiatement son blouson et le pull qu'il portait. Il ne voulait plus sentir le parfum de Heero sur ses vêtements. Mais comment ne pas perdre ainsi le contrôle ? Comment obliger son corps à ne pas réagir en se souvenant de la manière dont il l'avait embrassé ? Bien qu'il savait que c'était seulement le désir qui avait fait réagir Heero ainsi, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre en sentant l'espoir renaître.

Et si Heero disait la vérité ?

Et si Relena lui avait réellement donné quelque chose ?

C'était réellement de l'amour que Heero ressentait pour lui ?

Non ! Il devait oublier tout ça et préparer le repas. Son père et Hilde ne tarderaient pas à arriver et il ne voulait pas qu'ils remarquent que quelque chose était arrivé. Il utilisa à nouveau le même masque de bonheur qu'il avait adopté depuis lundi passé.

Il avait terminé de cuisiner quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte. Il espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas à nouveau Relena qui venait lui parler de sa relation avec Heero. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il croisa une paire d'yeux bleu céleste qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

**« - Coach Zechs ? »**

**« - Bonjour Duo, je peux entrer ? » **

**« - Bien sûr Coach, entrez. »** Dit Duo en ouvrant la porte pour que l'homme passe en portant quelque chose dans les mains.

**« - Comme tu n'es pas venu à l'entrainement, je t'apporte ton nouveau maillot. »** Dit Zechs en posant ledit maillot dans le salon.

**« - Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu aux entraînements et merci beaucoup de m'apporter mon équipement chez moi. Mais vous auriez pu le confier à Trowa ou à Wufei. »** Dit Duo en offrant un siège à Zechs et en s'asseyant dans le canapé face à l'lui.

**« - Je sais Duo, mais je suis aussi venu pour parler avec toi. » **

**« - Avec moi ? »** Fit Duo étonné. **« - Parler de quoi ? » **

**« - De Heero. » **

Duo se tendit immédiatement et se leva avec colère du canapé. Pour Zechs ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu.

**« - Veuillez m'excuser coach, mais je ne veux pas parler de lui. »** Fit Duo en croisant les bras et en regardant par la fenêtre.

**« - C'est nécessaire Duo, puisqu'il va entrer au Lotus Blanc le semestre prochain. Outre le fait qu'il soit dans ta même université. »** Duo se retourna avec surprise, mais après il commença à rire.

**« - Bien, ce ne sera pas quelque chose dont je devrais me préoccuper. Puisque le semestre prochain, je ne serai ni à l'université ni dans l'équipe du Lotus-Blanc. »** Dit-il en dirigeant à nouveau son regard dehors.

**« - Tu vas à Oz ? »** Duo le regarda.

**« - Non coach. »** Dit Duo tristement en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour reprendre sa place face à lui. **« - Je dois laisser l'école pour me mettre à travailler. Ils ont renvoyé mon père de son travail et je ne crois pas qu'il puisse continuer à nous payer l'école à Hilde et à moi. Donc avant qu'il ne décide à qui payer l'école, je vais abandonner. »**

**« - C'est dommage. »** Dit Zechs. **« - Parce que je venais te dire que l'on t'a accordé une bourse pour tes études pour jouer au football américain. » **

**« - Quoi ? »** Fit Duo sans comprendre. **« - Je croyais que toutes les bourses avaient déjà été donné. » **

**« - C'est le cas Duo. Nous devions donner cette bourse à un joueur pour son arrivée ce semestre et ce joueur à émit une condition pour accepter de rejoindre l'équipe, et cette condition, c'était de te donner cette bourse. » **

**« - Une seconde, une seconde. »** Fit Duo en se levant de son siège et faisant des aller et retour dans la salle avant de se tourner vers Zechs. **« - Vous alliez donner la bourse à un joueur qui a émit comme condition que vous me la donniez ? » **

**« - Exact. » **

**« - Et qui est ce joueur ? » **

**« - C'est Heero. »** Fit Zechs en voyant la surprise dans les yeux violets du natté.

**« - Je ne peux pas le croire. »** Dit Duo en se laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon.

**« - Crois-le Duo. L'unique condition qu'a émit Heero pour entrer au Lotus-Blanc était que la bourse que nous lui avons offert te revienne. » **

**« - Quand a-t-il fait cela ? » **

**« - Ce samedi dans la nuit. » **

Duo le regarda pensivement. Ce samedi dans la nuit Heero était sorti de l'appartement sans lui dire où il allait. Relena avait dit qu'il était allé la voir elle. Et maintenant le coach Zechs venait lui dire qu'il était allé le voir lui ?

**« - Samedi dans la nuit, Heero est venu chez vous coach ? » **

**« - Oui Duo. » **

**« - Il n'est pas allé voir votre sœur ? » **

**« - Relena ? Non, il l'a croisé, mais il a seulement parlé avec moi. Pourquoi cette question Duo ? » **

**« - Pour rien. »** Dit Duo tristement. Peut-être que durant cette brève rencontre Heero avait demandé à Relena de venir le voir dimanche. Et la bourse était un paiement pour ce qu'il allait faire.

**« - Je rappelle encore pourquoi je t'avais intégré dans l'équipe la toute première fois. »** Dit Zechs en faisant que Duo le regarde. **« - Je t'avais fait rentrer pour que t'ailler aider Trowa avec son essai. Mais tu as démontré que tu étais meilleur que le quaterback actuel. Et je ne pouvais pas te perdre. L'équipe ne pouvait pas se donner le luxe de te perdre. »**

**« - Mais je… »**

**« - Je sais. Tu ne voulais pas jouer à cause de ta condition de gay. Après avoir insisté pour que tu deviennes titulaire, tu as fini par me dire le véritable motif pour lequel tu ne voulais pas le faire.** **Et j'ai admiré cela. Tu as ouvertement dit devant moi et devant plusieurs des joueurs avec expérience que tu étais gay. Alors je t'ai répondu que je l'étais aussi. Je savais que personne n'allait t'ennuyer grâce à ça et je crois que personne ne l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - C'est exact coach. » **

**« - Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi Duo. Tu es un bon étudiant et un excellent élément dans l'équipe. Si tu continue ainsi ça ne me surprendrait pas de te voir chez des professionnels. » **

**« - Je ne veux pas ! »** Dit Duo avec véhémence. **« - Je ne veux pas devenir professionnel. Ce n'est pas mon objectif. J'ai rejoint les bancs de l'équipe pour Trowa au début et aussi parce que j'aime ce jeu. Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenu durant tout ce temps, mais vendredi sera le dernier match que je jouerais. » **

**« - Je respecterais cela. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne fais pas seulement ça à cause de ton père. Dans tes yeux on voit de la douleur. » **Duo détourna le regard et croisa les bras.

**« - Je vais bien. » **

**« - J'ai entendu des lèvres de ma sœur que Heero et elle étaient fiancés. »** Duo ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit rapidement. **« - J'ai demandé à Heero le soir où il est venu me demandé pour la bourse s'il t'aimait. » **

**« - Je ne veux pas savoir sa réponse. »** Dit Duo en baissant le regard.

**« - Il m'a dit oui Duo. »** Duo leva des yeux surpris vers lui. **« - C'est pourquoi j'ai été surpris quand Relena m'a dit qu'ils étaient fiancés. C'est ma sœur, mais c'est une enfant qui n'est pas mûre et très manipulatrice, elle est capable de faire l'inimaginable pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Savais-tu qu'elle avait payé quelqu'un pour que ton nom soit sur la liste des joueurs à vendre ? » **

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Elle a payé quelqu'un pour que tu sois inclus dans cette vente. Par chance Heero à réussit à gagner. » **

**« - Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez laissé cet argent dans la poche de Heero ? »** Demanda Duo en se rappelant que Heero n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des recherches sur celui qui lui avait laissé cet argent.

**« - Oui. Je devais empêcher ma sœur de faire ça. » **

**« - Merci Coach. Mais ils sont vraiment ensemble. »** Dit Duo en baissant les yeux. **« - Je les ai vus. » **

**« - Il doit y avoir une explication Duo. »** Dit Zechs. **« - Heero n'est pas du genre à mentir. Il était très sincère quand il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait. » **

**« - L'explication idiote qu'il m'a donnée c'est qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. » **

Zechs regarda Duo avec surprise en entendant ce que le natté disait. Il ne se rappelait pas ? Ces mots sonnaient terriblement comme du déjà vu. La même chose c'était passé dix années auparavant et encore maintenant il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces heures.

**« - Il ne s'en rappelle pas ? »** Demanda Zechs en sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

**« - C'est ce que m'a dit Heero. »** Dit Duo en croissant les bras et en regardant le sol.

**« - Qui était habillé ? »** Duo leva les yeux vers lui, comment lui dire qu'il avait vu sa sœur nue sortant de la chambre de Heero. **« - Duo ? Dis-moi qui était déshabillé. » **

**« - On parle de votre sœur coach, et je ne m'aimerais pas… » **

**« - Oublie donc que c'est ma sœur, dis-moi qui était déshabillé. » **

**« - Relena… »** Fit-il en déviant le regard des yeux bleus du coach. **« - Relena est sortit de la chambre de Heero avec seulement une serviette. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'ils avaient eu des relations et quand elle m'a montré la chambre, Heero était nu sur le lit, profondément dormi. »**

**« - C'est impossible. » **

Zechs prit sa tête entre ses mains. Duo s'approcha de lui pour voir si l'entraineur allait bien. Il était sûr que cela allait l'énerver.

**« - Coach, je ne voulais pas le dire, c'est votre sœur, mais vous avez insisté. » **

**« - Non Duo, ce n'est pas pour Relena. C'est dans ce que tu m'as raconté. Cette même histoire je l'ai vécue dix années auparavant. » **

**« - Hein ? » **

**« - Je suis celui qui ne se rappelle pas et Treize est celui qui n'a pas voulu me croire. » **

**« - Coach ? ? » **

**« - Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé Duo. Peut-être que si je le fais, tu donneras une chance à Heero. La même chance que Treize m'a toujours refusé. » **

* * *

_**/ *** Flashback ***/ **_

J'étais en dernière année d'Ingénierie à l'Université du Lotus-Blanc une des universités publiques les mieux réputé du pays. En plus d'être sur le point d'être diplômé, je jouais dans l'équipe de football américaine de mon université, et nous étions une des meilleurs. Mon équipe avait réussi à arriver en finale et il manquait seulement qu'OZ mette en échec une autre équipe pour qu'ils jouent contre nous.

On m'avait offert d'intégrer une équipe professionnelle. Si le Lotus-Blanc gagnait le championnat interuniversitaire je deviendrais un des joueurs les plus demandés de la ligue, j'ai même été contacté par une équipe de professionnels. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais… non… moi je voulais rester avec la personne que j'aimais.

**« - Zechs, si nous gagnons contre New-Edwards nous nous ferons face dans le championnat. » **

**« - Je n'aimerais pas ça Treize. » **

**« - Pourquoi ? C'est une occasion de me démontrer que tu veux vraiment gagner. » **

**« - Pas de cette manière. » **

J'avais connu Treize lors de l'une des confrontations de nos universités. Dès que je l'avais vu, je l'avais aimé. Il était grand, intelligent et avait les cheveux d'une couleur marron quelque peu long, qu'il retenait souvent en catogan et des yeux bleus qui fascinaient tant les hommes que les femmes. J'étais le Compte Eclair, parce qu'ils disaient que j'avais le port et l'élégance d'un noble, c'est pourquoi ils me connaissaient avec le surnom de Compte. Mais vu ma vitesse en courant, ils avaient ajouté "Eclair" à ce surnom.

Nous nous faisions face depuis plusieurs années dans certaines compétences, mais nous ne nous étions jamais parlé. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions lors d'une fête. Nous appartenions tous les deux à la haute société et nous ne nous étions jamais vus.

Mon véritable nom est Milliardo Peacecraft, mais quand mon père à apprit que j'étais gay, il m'a déshérité, j'ai préféré changer mon prénom et mon nom de famille en adoptant celui de Zechs Merquise. J'ai obtenu une bourse de la part du Lotus-Blanc et j'ai travaillé pour payer mes frais d'études. Treize avait toujours pensé que j'étais pauvre. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de surprise sur son visage quand il a apprit cette partie de mon histoire.

Nous avons discutés presque toute la nuit comme si nous étions amis depuis des années. Après plusieurs gobelets nous avons terminé ensemble dans mon appartement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureux comme je l'étais de Treize et après plusieurs mois nous avons décidé de commencer à vivre ensemble.

Nous n'avions pas fini nos études, mais cela ne nous importait pas.

À Treize, ils lui avaient également offert d'entrer dans une équipe de professionnel. Je l'ai appris par un des gestionnaires qui l'avait contacté. Il était intéressé par lui, mais aussi par un joueur du Lotus-Blanc, le Compte-Eclair, c'est-à-dire, moi. A cet instant Treize a hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'occasion de devenir professionnel s'il réussissait à gagner le championnat, mais ils m'avaient fait la même offre et n'engageraient seulement qu'un seul d'entre nous, pas les deux.

Il en a parlé avec moi, je lui ai confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà, je lui ai dit que c'était une chance à saisir de pouvoir jouer avec des professionnels. Mais Treize ne le souhaitait pas, il voulait rester avec moi. Donc il a décidé de ne pas accepter l'offre et durant le match contre Edwards il n'a pas donné le meilleur de lui, n'accédant pas à la finale. Maintenant tout était en moi, je devais gagner.

Le match a été mené à bien et l'équipe du Lotus-Blanc a gagné le championnat. Treize était dans les gradins en m'observant quand j'ai levé le trophée vers lui pour le lui consacrer. Nous avions décidé de ne pas aller ensemble à la fête si le Lotus-Blanc gagnait. Donc Treize est rentré m'attendre à l'appartement.

Mais les heures passaient et je n'arrivais pas. La lumière du jour se levait et Treize a commencé à s'inquiéter pour moi. Il a appelé à la maison où avait eu lieu la fête et ils lui ont dit que j'étais partir très tôt. Il a appelé à la maison Peacecraft et il est tombé sur ma petite sœur Relena qui lui a dit que j'étais avec ma fiancée.

**« - Sa Fiancée ? » **

**« - Oui, avec Lucrécia Noin… » **

Je ne sais pas pour quel motif Relena a dit que Noin était ma fiancée. J'ai toujours cru que c'était une idée futile dans sa tête d'enfant.

Treize savait que Lucrécia Noin était mon amie à l'université et qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Mais pas moi. Lucrécia était ma meilleure amie et pom-pom-girl de l'équipe. Elle ne s'était jamais faite d'illusion sur une possible relation entre nous. Pas jusqu'à ce lendemain terrible.

Treize à appeler sa meilleure ami, Lady Une, et elle lui a proposé de l'emmener me chercher chez Noin. Elle avait les clés de l'appartement.

Je me souviens avoir ouvert les yeux et que des bras fort me secouaient. J'ai vu les yeux de Treize me regardant d'un air accusateur, mais je ne me rappelais de rien. J'ai entendu les pleurs d'une femme à mes côtés et quand je me suis tourné j'ai vu le visage plein de larme de Noin. Que s'était-il passé ?

Nous étions tous les deux nus et dans le lit. Mais aucun de nous deux se rappelait être arrivé jusque là. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais de la nuit précédente c'était d'avoir bu un ou deux gobelets à la fête, mais rien de plus. La voiture de Lucrécia était dans le garage car nous y étions allés ensemble avec la mienne qui était resté à l'endroit où s'était déroulait la fête. Quelqu'un nous avait ramenés.

Jamais je n'oublierais le visage de Treize en nous voyant.

Pendant deux mois, jour et nuit, je l'ai presque harcelé pour qu'il m'écoute. Deux mois durant lesquels il n'avait pas voulu me revoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il accepte de parler avec moi et tout paraissait s'arranger légèrement. Puisque Noin ne se rappelait de rien de ce qui s'était passait et qu'elle acceptait le fait que j'aimais Treize.

Mais les choses se sont empirées.

Jamais je n'oublierais le visage horrifiée de Lucrécia quand elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte deux mois après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne me suis jamais rappelé et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien non plus.

J'ai alors décidé de la demander mariage, même si j'aimais Treize plus que tout. Et ça a été la fin de tout ce que j'ai pu avoir eu avec lui. Finalement Noin à perdu le bébé, le stress, ont dit les médecins. Et jamais je n'ai pu reprendre avec Treize ce que nous avions vécu.

Jamais il ne m'a pardonné.

Et encore maintenant, dix ans après. Je continue à l'aimer comme au premier jour. Mais il me hait toujours.

**/ *** Fin Flashback *** / **

* * *

Duo avait écarquillé les yeux pendant tout le récit du coach Zechs. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai ?

**« - C'est… c'est… » **

**« - Voilà une partie de ma vie Duo. »** Dit Zechs en le regardant de manière mélancolique. **« - Peut-être que tu dois comprendre maintenant pourquoi Treize me hait tant. » **

**« - Non, ce que j'allais dire, c'est que c'est un roman. »** Dit Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Tu trouve que ça ferait un roman. »** Clarifia Zechs. Mais Duo l'interrompit.

**« - Non, c'est un roman Coach. » **Affirma Duo.** « - Au début je n'ai pas reconnu parce qu'il utilisait des noms différent, mais quand vous le racontiez, je l'ai reconnu. » **

**« - De quoi tu parles ? »** Dit Zechs sans comprendre. Duo lui fit signe de patienter tandis qu'il entrait dans sa chambre et en ressortait quelques seconde après avec un livre à la main.

**« - De ce roman. »** Fit-il en le montrant à Zechs. **« - Tout ce que vous m'avez dit est là-dedans. Seulement que dedans il dit ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête et comment Oscar a mit des somnifères dans les gobelets. Comment il viole Lucy et il informe Leia d'emmener Travis dans l'appartement de cette dernière. » **Zechs prit le roman sans rien comprendre.

**« - Duo de quoi tu parles ? Je te raconte l'histoire que j'ai vécu avec Treize et toi tu me sors un roman ? »**

**« - Ben c'est que l'histoire est très semblable. Il n'y a que les noms qui changent sinon c'est exactement votre histoire et celle du coach Treize. » **

Zechs ouvrit le roman à une page au hasard et fut surpris en lisant un paragraphe.

_« Son père se sachant atteint d'un cancer changea le testament. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite fille qui n'était pas encore mure à la tête des puissantes entreprises Pirraf. Bien que cela le dérangeait, il devait faire appeler à Mariano, qui se faisait appeler maintenant Zack. Il devait lui demander qu'il assume le poste de tuteur et qu'il veille sur sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vingt-cinq ans. Depuis qu'il le savait, il ne supportait pas l'inclination sexuelle de son fils unique, seul comptait à ses yeux sa fille, Lena. »_

**« - Que… qu'est-ce ? »** Balbutia Zechs en refermant le livre nerveusement.

**« - Un roman qui est devenu très populaire depuis ces derniers mois. Il a été écrit par un romancier portugais appelé Odin Lowe. » **

**« - Odin Lowe ! ! »** S'écria Zechs en regardant la photo derrière le livre. **« - C'est lui ! C'est Odin ! »** Il se leva brusquement.

**« - Vous le connaissez coach ? »** Demanda Duo en voyant l'expression perdu sur le visage de Zechs.

**« - Oui. C'était aussi mon meilleur ami à l'université. C'est lui qui nous a donné les gobelets à cette fête et qui nous a proposé de nous ramener chez Lucrécia… Odin Lowe a disparu après ça et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu. » **

**« - Oscar. »** Dit Duo en regardant Zechs.

**« - Que dis-tu ? » **

**« - Dans le roman il apparaît que Oscar est celui suit les ordres de Leia qui organise tout. » **

**« - Duo j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes ce roman. »** Fit Zechs avec le roman dans les mains.

**« - Bien sûr Coach, il n'y a pas de problème. »** Dit Duo sans comprendre.

**« - Je te verrai vendredi, j'espère que tu ne manqueras pas le dernier entrainement. »** Dit-il en sortant à toute vitesse de la maison du natté.

**« - Je ne le manquerais pas ! »** Dit Duo en regardant Zechs monter dans sa voiture et partir.

Quand son père l'avait rappelé auprès de lui, il mourait d'un cancer. Et les seules personnes au courant étaient Treize et Odin. Personne d'autre ne savait que son père avait modifié le testament en le nommant comme l'héritier des industries Peacecraft. Beaucoup supposaient qu'en étant son seul fils, le vieux Peacecraft lui avait tout laissé. Mais il savait, tout comme ses deux amis, que son père l'avait fait parce que Relena était encore trop jeune pour assumer une charge comme celle-là. Son père ne lui avait jamais pardonné qu'il soit gay, pas même au dernier moment de sa vie. Il l'avait seulement fait pour Relena, pour qu'il veille sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'hériter.

Duo avait raison. Sa vie était dans ce roman écrit par celui qui avait été son meilleur ami il y a dix ans.

Mais alors… Noin avait été violée par Odin lui-même ?

Il devait lire ce roman, il devait tirer des conclusions et peut-être qu'il pourrait maintenant savoir précisément ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette tragique nuit.

* * *

Que pouvait-il faire pour le convaincre ? Quoi ? Il n'avait pas de preuve de ce que Relena avait fait, il avait seulement la certitude qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la confiance de Duo, il ne pouvait pas seulement lui jurer et espérer que le croit.

On était jeudi, le jour suivant ça serait la finale contre le Lotus-Blanc et il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien. De sa tête il n'y avait que les mots du natté.

_« Je ne te crois pas. » _

Cela avait-il était si blessant de voir Relena sortir de sa chambre qu'il ne pouvait maintenant pas le croire ? Peut-être que s'il avait vu la même chose, lui non plus ne croirait pas le natté.

Un rire retentit dans toute la salle de classe et le sortit de ses pensées. Dorothy était assisse à quelques bancs près de lui et riait à quelque chose que racontait ses amis. Comment Dorothy pouvait être la cousine d'une harpie comme Relena ?

Dorothy ? … elles étaient toujours ensemble. Relena l'interrompait généralement en l'appelant sur son portable en plein cours. Ou bien venait la chercher ici même en se fichant que l'enseignant soit encore à l'intérieur. Peut-être que Dorothy savait ce qu'il s'était passé dimanche dans son appartement. Peut-être que Relena lui avait dit quelque chose. Ou tout.

Il ne perdait rien à demander.

Il se leva de sa place et marcha jusqu'au banc où était assise Dorothy qui discutait avec deux autres filles. Quand les filles virent Heero s'approcher, elles voulurent protester. Mais en voyant le regard de Heero, elles préfèrent s'éloigner.

**« - Oh Heero, il n'y a pas de doute que tu es capable de faire fuir quelqu'un avec un regard comme le tien. »** Dit Dorothy en regardant Heero. Mais Heero se contentait de l'observait sans dire rien.

**« - Je veux te demander quelque chose. »** Fit-il sans cesser de la fixer.

**« - Bien sûr Heero, demande ce que tu veux. »** Dit Dorothy en commençant à jouer avec les boutons du blouson de Heero.

**« - Relena t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dimanche dans mon appartement ? »** Dorothy haussa un sourcil et commença à rire.

**« - Bien sûr qu'elle me l'a raconté, tu es un tigre. »** Dit-il en riant. Heero lui lança un regard noir.

**« - Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter Dorothy, si tu ne veux rien me dire, dis-le. ». **

Dorothy cessa de rire et observa Heero. Il avait l'air différent. Il toujours tellement froid et sérieux comme maintenant mais on remarquait qu'il y avait autre chose, une chose ressemblant à de la tristesse. Ces derniers mois, elle l'avait observé avec attention pour Relena, mais cette dernière semaine, il n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, son regard partait souvent dans le vide. Il n'y avait pas de doute que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Duo l'avait affecté au point de lui faire manquer des cours alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Dorothy lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui demanda de s'approcher.

**« - Heero il y a certains bruits qui disent qu'aucun système de sécurité ne te résiste. » **

**« - Tu l'as dit, ce ne sont que des bruits. »** Répondit Heero froidement.

**« - En supposant que se soit vrai. Je suppose que tu pourrais obtenir le code d'accès de la tour de contrôle audio du terrain de Oz, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« - En supposant que se soit vrai, oui. »** Répondit Heero intrigué par ce que Dorothy disait.

**« - Et en supposant que ce soit vrai… si tu me donnais ces codes de sécurité, je pourrais te donner quelque chose qui t'aiderait avec ton "doute". »** Dit Dorothy en souriant.

**« - Quand ? »** Demanda Heero en la regardant.

**« - Dès que tu m'aurais donné ce que je te demande. » **

Heero se redressa pour se diriger vers ses affaires. Dorothy le suivit du regard, il allait le faire ici même ? Elle regarda Heero ouvrir son ordinateur portable et se connecter au réseau pour pirater le système informatique de l'école. Dorothy se contentant de regarder Heero agir rapidement. Elle n'avait jamais vu un hacker travailler mais Heero sans doute un des plus rapides. Mais ces codes de sécurité lui serviraient beaucoup. Beaucoup.

Heero écrivit quelque chose sur un papier, il déconnecta son portable et s'arrêta devant Dorothy. Dorothy sourit et tendit la main jusqu'à son sac à dos pour en sortir une petite boite. Heero lui donna le papier et Dorothy lui donna la boite.

**« - C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi. »** Dit Dorothy en regardant les numéros annotés.

**« - J'espère que ça en vaut la peine. »** Dit Heero froidement.

**« - Pour moi, ça le vaut. »** Dit Dorothy en souriant. **« - Et je suis sûre que ça vaudra encore plus pour toi ! Et tu sais… je te conseille de les regarder attentivement chez toi. Pour que tu puisses bien tout analyser. » **

Heero se contenta d'acquiescer. Il retourna à sa place, prit ses affaires et partit. Si Dorothy avait raison, il voulait rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Les coups contre la porte étaient forts, au point qu'on avait l'impression que la porte allait céder sous eux. Qui frappait de cette manière ?

**« - Noin ! ! ! »** Fit une voix criant son nom et en l'entendant, elle sortit rapidement de la douche et se couvrit d'une serviette.

**« - Zechs ? »** Fit-elle en regardant l'homme aux cheveux platine entrait dans son appartement, complètement chamboulé. **« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Zechs ? Pourquoi tu viens à cette heure ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre l'état de son ami.

**« - As-tu lu ce roman ? »** Demanda Zechs en montrant le livre qu'il tenait dans la main. Noin le regarda, mais elle ne le reconnut pas.

**« - Non. Mais qu'est-ce que ce roman a de si extraordinaire ? »** Demanda-elle en regardant Zechs s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**« - Noin, ce livre a été écrit par Odin Lowe. Et il raconte dedans tout ce qui nous est arrivé il y a dix ans. » **

**« - Que dis-tu ? »** Dit Noin en s'installant à côté de Zechs pour voir le livre.

**« - Noin, nous devons trouver Odin. J'ai besoin qu'il me dise si ce qui est écrit dedans est vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Tu auras besoin de savoir aussi Noin. Il faut que nous lui parlions absolument. » **

**« - Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? »** Demanda Noin sans comprendre.

**« - Appelons tous les hôtels de la ville et demandons si Odin est chez eux. Je me fiche que nous y passions la nuit entière, je dois le trouver. » **

* * *

A quoi servait-il d'avoir un joueur qui manquait aux entraînements ou quand il était là, agissait comme s'il n'était pas sur un terrain ?

Treize était suprêmement fâché, durant toute cette semaine Heero s'était comporté de manière bizarre. Ce n'était plus le même joueur qu'avant et s'il continuait ainsi, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'en sortir lors de la finale qui avait lieu le jour suivant, même si deux des joueurs du Lotus-Blanc ne prendraient pas part au match.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffé sur sa cigarette en révisant mentalement les jeux enfermés dans le tiroir de son bureau. Dans quelques heures il y aurait le dernier entraînement et il voulait que tout soit prêt.

Il ouvrit le tiroir pour sortir les notes du dernier match contre le Lotus-Blanc et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut le roman qu'il avait gardé. Personne n'était venu lui réclamer et cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était là.

Il le sortit et l'ouvrit au hasard et commença à lire un des paragraphes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_« La bouteille tourna sur elle-même pour la énième fois. Cet idiot jeu de baisers ne l'amusait pas vraiment. Surtout que ces yeux célestes le perturbaient, il voulait que la pointe s'arrête devant lui pour qu'il puisse avoir l'occasion de lui voler un baiser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt à admettre devant tous qu'il aimait ce joueur de l'équipe adverse. »_

_« Et si la pointe de la bouteille le désignait ? Qui allait-il embrasser ça tombait sur lui ? Il laissa ses yeux bleus vagabonder sur le cercle formé par des hommes et des femmes des deux universités. Il avait deux options. Un, embrasser la brune qui était aux côtés de Zack, sa meilleure ami et pom-pom-girl de l'équipe adverse : Lucy. Et deux, embrasser Leia, sa meilleure amie. Au moins il saurait si Zack est jaloux en le voyant embrasser une fille. »_

_« La bouteille cessa de tourner et le destin avec. La bouteille s'arrêta pile devant lui. Les yeux célestes de Zack se posèrent sur lui, comme le défiant de l'embrasser. Il ne put empêcher une rougeur d'envahir ses joues en se sentant désarmé par ces yeux. Mais il n'allait pas le faire. Il tourna son visage vers sa gauche et s'abaissa vers les lèvres roses de Leia. »_

_« Le jeu pour un baiser avait commencé. »_

**« - Bon sang ! ! »** Dit Treize en refermant le roman brusquement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Ca lui était arrivé il y a dix années pendant une fête qui avait réunis les deux universités. Le Lotus-Blanc et Oz s'étaient mutuellement défiés à un jeu de bouteille. Baisers ou gages. Les gages étaient très humiliants et la majeure partie préférait embrasser quelqu'un du cercle que de s'y soumettre.

Ca avait été la première fois qu'il avait admis à lui-même qu'il aimait Zechs, et qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Mais pas devant tout le monde. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'embrasser Lady Une, elle était sa meilleure ami et il savait qu'elle comprendrait le motif.

Il avait raconté ça à Zechs quand ils vivaient ensemble. Que faisait cette partie de sa vie dans un roman ?

Il ouvrit à nouveau le roman et cette fois commença à lire dès le début et il vit un message. Le roman avait été laissé pour lui et on lui demandait de changer les noms par ceux qui apparaissaient dans la liste. Rien de plus.

Qui avait laissé le roman ? Et pourquoi ?

A cet instant, il n'avait pas besoin de réponse à cela, le roman avait attiré son attention et il commença à le lire.

* * *

Il était étrange qui ni le coach Zechs ni le coach Treize se soient présenté au dernier entraînement avant la finale. Mais les autres entraineurs s'étaient occupés à leur place des deux équipes.

Trowa marchait à côté de Quatre un bras passait autour de son épaule. Il était à présent commun de les voir de cette manière quand ils rentraient ensemble des entrainements. Wufei était derrière eux, sans rien dire, les trois arrivaient à la maison de Duo.

Quatre savait ce qui était arrivé avec Duo car Trowa le lui avait raconté. Mais il était sûr que Duo ne connaissait pas Heero comme lui. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment allait Heero, puisque toutes ces tentatives pour parler avec lui, le brun s'était montré évasif et distrait.

Depuis quelques jours il voulait aller voir le natté, mais Trowa lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Il voulait que Duo soit plus calme pour qu'il veuille écouter toute chose que le blond pourrait lui dire sur Heero.

Mais le fait que Wufei les accompagnait n'allait pas lui permettre de parler avec liberté. Wufei ne supportait pas Heero et chaque fois il saisissait l'occasion pour le dénigrer. Encore que Hilde essayait de le contrôler pour Duo, mais elle ne pouvait parfois pas le faire.

Mais Duo n'avait pas parut affecter par ça, il s'était contenté de sourire comme il l'avait toujours fait.

La sonnette retentit et Duo se dépêcha d'ouvrir quelque peu alarmé.

**« - Les garçons vous êtes là ! »** Dit en leur ouvrant la porte pour qu'ils entrent.

**« - Salut Duo, comment ça va ? »** Demanda Quatre en entrant le premier.

**« - Quatre je suis content de te voir, je vais bien, mais un peu inquiet pour papa. »** Dit Duo en fermant la porte une fois que les trois garçons furent entrés.

**« - Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père ? »** Demanda Trowa en prenant Quatre par la main pour l'emmener vers le canapé.

**« - Non, c'est seulement qu'il n'est pas rentré de toute la journée. Généralement il sortait seulement un instant et revenait avant l'heure du repas. Mais il est déjà tard et il n'est pas encore rentré. »** Duo avec inquiétude en regardant par la fenêtre.

**« - On dit toujours que les mauvaises nouvelles sont les premières qui arrivent Duo. »** Dit Quatre en essayant de le tranquilliser. **« - Si tu n'as rien reçu c'est que ton père doit aller bien. » **

**« - Merci Quatre. » **

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois, Hilde courut jusqu'à l'entrée pour voir son père.

**« - Papa ! ! »** Cria la brune. **« - Nous avons été terriblement inquiet, ou étais-tu ? »** L'homme sourit en regardant ses enfants sur le pas de la porte.

**« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, mais j'ai un travail ! »** Dit l'homme, heureux

**« - Travail ? »** Dirent Trowa et Wufei sans comprendre, tandis que Quatre se contentait de sourire.

**« - Salut les enfants. »** Dit l'homme en souriant aux trois garçons assit dans le salon, pour ensuite se tourner vers Duo. **« - Je sais que nous t'avions rien dit Duo, mais nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter. Quand l'entreprise a apprit que j'ai failli faire un infarctus, ils m'ont dit que je ne pourrais plus travailler comme avant. Après vingt ans de travail, ils voulaient seulement me donner la moitié de ce qui me revenait et sans lettre de recommandation. J'ai essayé de les convaincre de me laisser travailler au moins les cinq années qui me manquaient jusqu'à ma retraite, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Ils m'ont renvoyé. C'est pourquoi je sortais tous les jours pour déposer mon curriculum mais toutes les entreprises disaient qu'à mon âge ils ne pouvaient pas m'engager. »**

**« - Mais papa… »** Tenta de dire Duo, mais l'homme continua son histoire.

**« - Ce matin, alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir pour aller dans une énième entreprise, j'ai trouvé sous la porte une note sur laquelle on me demandait de me présenter dans une entreprise où je n'avais pas laissé mon CV. J'y suis allé et ils m'ont engagé ! ! Je commence dans deux semaines, je gagnerais plus qu'avant et avec de meilleures prestations. »** Dit l'homme.

**« - Félicitations papa ! »** Dit Hilde en étreignant l'homme.

**« Et pour ta menace d'infarctus ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Cela c'est le meilleur. À l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaillais, ils s'en fichaient que je sois malade, que j'ai eu un début d'infarctus ou un cancer. Mais là, ils veilleront à ma santé et me fournirons tous les médicaments dont j'aurais besoin. » **

**« - Dans quelle entreprise travaillerez-vous Monsieur Schbeiker ? »** Demanda Trowa.

**« - Aux Industries pharmaceutiques GY. » **

**« - Vous travaillerez avec le Docteur Julius Gapp. »** Dit Quatre en souriant. **« - C'est un grand scientifique. » **

**« - Gapp ? »** Murmura Duo. **« - Ce nom de famille m'est familier. » **

**« - Oh et qui es-tu mon garçon ? »** Demanda Monsieur Schbeiker en regardant pour la première fois Quatre.

**« - Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. »** Dit Quatre en se levant pour saluer Monsieur Schbeiker. L'homme prit la main de Quatre et le salua courtoisement.

**« - C'est mon petit-ami. »** Dit Trowa en faisant que les joues de Quatre rougissent et que l'homme regarde Trowa avec surprise.

**« - Bien, bien, bienvenu. »** Dit l'homme en souriant. **« - Et puisque nous sommes tous réunis, n'allez-vous pas nourrir un homme affamé et heureux ? »**

**« - Bien sûr que si papa ! »** Dit Duo en souriant. **« - Y'en a pour tout le monde. Vous venez les gars ? » **

Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à passer dans la salle à manger, tandis que Hilde apportait les casseroles du repas que Duo avait préparé et tandis que ce dernier faisait passer les assiettes.

La sonnette le dérangea dans sa tâche.

**« - J'y vais Hilde, continue à servir. »** Dit Duo.

Duo alla jusqu'à la porte en souriant, pour la première fois il se sentait tranquille, il ne feignait pas un bonheur qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Mais en ouvrant la porte, ce bonheur partit en fumée d'un coup quand il rencontra avec une paire d'yeux bleus cobalt qui le regardait attentivement.

Il sortit sur le seuil et ferma la porte derrière lui, il n'était pas disposé à ruiner le bonheur qu'il y avait maintenant dans sa maison.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? »** Fit Duo avec colère en regardant Heero.

**« - J'ai besoin de parler avec toi. » **

**« - Je ne veux pas parler avec toi ! Nous nous sommes tout dit hier ! » **

**« - Duo. »** Fit Heero en attrapant Duo par les poignets.

**« - Zéro ! » **

La voix de Wufei les fit se tourner. Wufei sortait aussi de la maison en faisant que Heero lâche Duo.

**« - Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne plus ennuyer Maxwell ? » **

**« - Autant que nécessaire. »** Répondit Heero en regardant fixement le chinois. Puis il se tourna vers Duo. **« - J'ai vraiment besoin de parler avec toi. » **

**« - Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! »** Fit Duo en élevant la voix.

**« - Tu as entendu ! Il ne veut pas parler avec toi. »** Dit Wufei en faisant un pas pour se mettre entre Duo et Heero.

**« - On vous attend tous les deux pour… Heero ! »** Dit Trowa en apparaissant à la porte de la maison de Duo.

Heero se retourna pour regarder Trowa, de tous les amis de Duo, c'était le seul qui pourrait l'aider.

**« - Trowa, j'ai besoin de parler avec Duo. Je ne vais pas le blesser. » **

**« - Tu veux lui faire plus de mal que tu ne lui en a déjà fait ! »** Fit Wufei avec colère.

**« - Allez à l'intérieur tous les deux. »** Dit alors Trowa en sortant. **« - Avant que tout le monde ne vienne voir ce qu'il se passe et qu'une bagarre n'éclate. » **

**« - Mais Trowa… »** Tenta de protester Wufei.

**« - Va à l'intérieur avec Duo, Wufei. »** Le chinois finit par acquiescer et entra avec Duo, laissant Trowa avec Heero.

**« - Demain Heero. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses aujourd'hui faire quoi que se soit, il y a trop de gens qui te crois coupable. » **

**« - Toi, tu me crois coupable ? »** Demanda Heero en le regardant fixement.

**« - Je n'ai pas été celui qui a vu cette fille sortir dévêtu de ta chambre. Mais je crois que tu ne lui ferais pas mal intentionnellement. Reviens demain. »**

**« - Mais demain c'est le match. » **

**« - Le match est composé de quatre quart de quinze minutes chacun. Je crois que tu auras suffisamment de temps. »** Dit Trowa en se retournant pour rentrer.

**« - Très bien Duo, ça sera demain et à ma manière. »** Dit Heero en s'éloignant de la maison du natté.

_**A suivre…**_


	16. Chapitre 14

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**COMMENCER LE JEU PAR LE CHAMPIONNAT**

* * *

L'arôme du café envahissait toutes les pièces de cet appartement. Il y avait des feuilles de bloc-notes et deux annuaires téléphoniques éparpillés sur la table basse du salon, à côté de tout ça un homme aux cheveux blond platine reposa le téléphone.

**« - Rien ! »** Fit Zechs d'une voix fatiguée en refermant l'annuaire téléphonique.

**« - Peut-être que Odin n'est pas dans un hôtel, est-ce qu'il a une maison dans cette ville ? »** Demanda Noin en sortant de la cuisine avec plateau contenant des tasses de café.

**« - C'est très possible. Nous avons appelé presque tous les hôtels de la ville et dans aucun d'eux Odin Lowe est enregistré.** **Et il y a seulement deux possibilités à cela : Soit il n'est pas dans un hôtel, ou ils ne veulent pas nous donner l'information. »**

**« - Peut-être. »** Dit Noin en lui tendant une tasse de café, tandis qu'il allumait la télévision pour voir les nouvelles. **« - Odin est maintenant un auteur avec une certaine renommée, peut-être qu'il a ordonné de ne pas révéler qu'il est dans un des hôtels. »**

Les nouvelles annonçaient que malgré le froid, le soleil allait sortir et brillerait une partie de la journée. C'était bon, puisque la finale d'Oz vs Lotus-Blanc aurait été désastreuse s'il pleuvait.

Zechs fouilla à nouveau dans l'annuaire téléphonique en cherchant le nom d'un hôtel qu'il n'avait pas encore appelé. Quand la télévision attira son attention.

_« Dans quelques minutes, nous aurons une entrevue avec le romancier Odin Lowe depuis son hôtel. Pour son dernier jour dans notre ville. »_

L'image du journaliste en parlant en direct de l'hôtel laissait voir le lieu dans lequel se trouvait Odin Lowe.

**« - Il est au Hampton, Noin ! »** S'écria Zechs en se levant de son siège à toute vitesse. **« - En route, nous devons parler avec lui aujourd'hui même, avant qu'il ne parte ! » **

**« - Laisse-moi le temps de prendre mon sac et je te suis immédiatement. »** Dit Noin en prenant son sac et en suivant Zechs.

Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'Odin parte sans qu'il leur dise si ce qu'il avait écrit dans son roman était une histoire écrite par lui, ou si c'était la véritable histoire de sa vie. Ils avaient passés toute la nuit à appeler tous les hôtels qu'il y avait dans la ville. Ils n'avaient pas dormi et maintenant que le destin leur donnait l'occasion de parler avec lui, ils n'allaient pas permettre qu'il leur file entre les doigts.

* * *

Il était assit sur son lit, il regardait sans le voir le nouvel uniforme que lui avait apporté le coach Zechs la veille. Le pantalon était de couleur gris argentée qui s'adapterait à ses jambes une fois qu'il l'aurait enfilé et le maillot était de couleur bleue avec des bandes argentées sur les côtés, et ce qui ressemblait à deux fleurs de lotus ornaient le dos au-dessus du chiffre 02 qui l'identifiait comme le quaterback de son équipe.

Mais un nouvel uniforme ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux, il n'était pas d'humeur à aller jouer, de plus, ça allait être avec lui. Lui. Heero Yuy, capitaine de l'équipe d'Oz et la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne devait pas aimer.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il s'allongea sur le lit en soupira et en regardant le plafond.

La veille, il était de nouveau venu jusqu'ici pour essayer de parler avec lui. Mais Wufei l'en avait empêché, puis Trowa. De quoi Heero voulait-il lui parler ?

Le coach Zechs lui avait demandé d'écouter la version que donnerait Heero quand il essaierait de lui parler. Quatre lui-même avait insisté, avant de s'en aller avec Trowa, de parler avec Heero.

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Devait-il donner l'occasion à Heero de s'expliquer ? Y avait-il la folle possibilité que Relena ait menti ?

_"Heero n'est pas du genre à mentir"_ Lui avait dit Trowa quand par une indiscrétion il avait mentionné le moment où il avait vu Relena sortir de la chambre de Heero habillée seulement d'une serviette.

_"Il est très intéressé toi"_ Lui avait-il aussi dit quand il lui avait raconté qu'il comptait s'éloigner de lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que les mots de Trowa lui revenaient maintenant en mémoire ? … maintenant il s'en rappelait. Heero lui avait dit qu'il avait confiance en ce que Trowa disait, puisque tout ce qu'il dirait sur lui était vrai.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi Relena était-elle venu lui rapporter son sac à dos et demander le blouson de Heero et la clé de l'appartement ? Comment avait-elle su ces deux choses sans que Heero le lui dise ?

Non ce n'était pas vrai. Heero jouait seulement. Mais il ne serait plus un jouet entre les mains du capitaine d'Oz. Il irait au match et il ferait face à Heero comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il le devait au coach Zechs et à ses compagnons d'équipe qui avait confiance en lui.

Il se rassit de nouveau sur le lit en ayant pris sa décision. Et il se tourna pour voir le calendrier scolaire qui été accrochait près de son lit. Il avait manqué toute la semaine, mais il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il avait rédigé tous les devoirs qu'il avait manqué et les examens commençaient la semaine suivante. Et la plupart était approuvés.

Une croix sur le lundi attira son attention. Il prit le calendrier entre ses mains et se souvint qu'il avait oublié de porter le travail final sur les radars en opération. Ce travail était à faire depuis le début du semestre et la date limite pour le rendre était lundi… dernier.

Comme avait-il pu oublier ? ? ?

Il se leva en courant du lit et ouvrit le sac à dos qu'il avait oublié chez Heero. Il avait laissé son travail à terminer dedans. Mais il n'y était pas.

L'avait-il enlevé du sac à dos ?

Il se mit à chercher dans la bibliothèque, sur le bureau, sortit toutes les affaires du sac à dos et il n'y avait pas de traces du travail. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir mit dans son sac à dos pour pouvoir le rendre. Où était-il ?

Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller jusqu'au salon et prendre le téléphone. Peut-être qu'un de ses compagnons pourrait demander à l'enseignant de lui accorder un délai supplémentaire pour rendre son devoir, et avoir ainsi du temps pour le chercher minutieusement. Mais en entendant ce que le garçon lui disait au téléphone le rendit totalement confus.

Il raccrocha le téléphone lentement et retourna à nouveau dans sa chambre pensivement.

Son travail de radars, le travail sur lequel il avait travaillé durant des mois, il avait été donné à l'enseignant à la date indiquée, et il avait d'ailleurs eu une note excellente en l'exemptant également de cette matière. Quand il avait demandé qui avait porté le travail à l'enseignant, le garçon lui avait dit que c'était le capitaine d'Oz.

Heero.

Heero avait ouvert son sac à dos et avait sorti son travail pour le porter lundi à l'enseignant. Heero savait que c'était important, surtout dans cette matière et qu'il avait longuement travaillé dessus des nuits entières.

Pourquoi Heero avait-il fait cela ?

Pourquoi s'était-il inquiété qu'il rende ce devoir au professeur dans les temps ?

Non, il y avait quelque chose de très mauvais dans tout cela.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Schbeiker qui entra en souriant.

**« - Tu vas aller jouer aujourd'hui Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il depuis le seuil de la porte.

**« - Oui papa, c'est la finale aujourd'hui et je dois aller jouer. Tu vas venir nous voir ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« - Je ne crois pas fils, je me suis beaucoup agité ces derniers jours. Donc aujourd'hui je vais rester me reposer. Je voulais seulement te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match. Tes amis m'ont dit que tu es un superbe quaterback et que si tu continues à jouer ainsi, tu auras la possibilité de devenir professionnel. » **Dit l'homme en marchant jusqu'au petit canapé qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Duo et s'installa à ses côtés.

**« - Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas mon objectif de devenir professionnel, je veux seulement terminer mes études. Mais je crois que le mieux serait que j'abandonne pour me mettre à travailler. »** Dit Duo en souriant. **« - Ainsi, je pourrais t'aider. »**

**« - Non fils. Je veux que tu termines tes études. Avec mon nouveau travail, je n'aurais pas besoin que toi ou ta sœur m'aidiez. »** Dit l'homme en souriant à son tour. **« - Le meilleur héritage que je peux vous laisser c'est votre éducation. »** Dit l'homme en serrant l'épaule de Duo avec affection, alors que Duo lui souriait en réponse.

**« - Le coach Zechs, m'a dit qu'ils m'offraient une bourse pour jouer au football américain. Mais je ne veux pas l'accepter. »** Dit Duo de manière pensive.

**« - Pourquoi pas ? Une bourse est une bourse et si tu l'as en jouant à quelque chose que tu aimes, tant mieux. »** Dit l'homme.

**« - J'aimerais changer d'université. »** Dit Duo en baissant le regard et en parlant à voix basse. **« - Je ne veux pas le voir. » **

**« - Tu sais que le docteur Gap m'a dit que son neveu jouait aussi au football américain dans une université privée ? Peut-être que tu le connais Duo. »** Dit l'homme en souriant. Duo leva les yeux en écoutant son père. Le nom de famille Gap lui semblait familier, mais il ne rappelait pas d'où.

**« - S'il appartient à certaines des universités contre lesquelles nous avons joués, il est très probable que je le connaisse, ou peut-être seulement de vu. »** Dit Duo en souriant. **« - Du moment que ce n'est pas ce lourdaud de Trent. »**

**« - Trent ? Quelqu'un avec qui tu as des problèmes ? »** Demanda l'homme intrigué.

**« - Non papa, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les joueurs. »** Dit Duo en riant aux éclats. **« - Je disais seulement ça comme ça. » **

**« - Bon, je vais préparer le repas pour Hilde, son petit-ami et toi. Ce garçon me plait beaucoup et j'espère que ta sœur va se marier avec lui dans le futur. »** Dit-il en se levant du canapé et il marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre de Duo.

**« - J'espère que oui, papa. Wufei serait un bon époux pour ma sœur. »** L'homme sourit à Duo et sortit de la chambre.

Tant de chose avait changé durant la dernière semaine. Son père l'acceptait enfin comme il était parce qu'il avait été au bord d'une crise cardiaque. C'était extrême, mais il se comportait maintenant d'une manière différente avec lui et avec ses amis. Jusqu'à faire face à Heero pour le protéger.

Il était redevenu le père dont il se rappelait. Celui qui lui avait apprit à lancer le ballon. Celui qui lui avait appris à faire de la bicyclette et à pêcher. Qui lui avait apprit à conduire quand il avait treize ans. Qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs quand il ne s'en sortait pas.

Il s'en souvenait alors qu'il tournait les pages du calendrier scolaire de manière régressive. Il s'arrêta en voyant la date indiquée. C'était le premier vendredi du semestre, quand la saison de football avait commencé avec la rencontre amicale entre le Lotus-Blanc et Oz.

Le jour où il avait connu Heero sur le terrain, et où ses yeux l'avaient envouté.

* * *

Il était encore très tôt, il n'était pas encore neuf heures du matin et elle arrivait déjà à son bureau. Sa secrétaire arrivait à neuf heures trente passés malgré qu'elle lui ait maintes fois dit qu'elle devait respecter son horaire d'embauche. Mais étant une personne mariée, avec deux fils en âge d'aller à l'école et un troisième qu'elle devait emmener à la garderie, elle arrivait parfois à l'heure par miracle et sortait en courant à cinq heure du soir pour aller reprendre son plus jeune enfant à la garderie avant qu'elle ne ferme.

Elle ne l'avait plus réprimandé pour cela. Elle était sûre que si elle était dans la même situation, peut-être qu'elle ferait la même chose.

Ses chaussures à talon résonnèrent sur le parquet en bois alors qu'elle franchissait sa porte. Le bureau de sa secrétariat était encore vide, donc elle entra directement dans son bureau sans s'arrêter et en poussant la lourde porte de chêne.

Le bureau était encore sombre, il fallait qu'elle ouvre les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil, qui depuis hier brillait de toute sa splendeur. Il n'y avait pas de doute que ça serait une belle journée pour jouer au football.

Elle posa son portfolio sur le bureau, tandis qu'elle retirait son manteau pour l'accrocher au portemanteau et se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre qui était derrière son bureau pour tirer le rideau et laisser le soleil illuminer la pièce.

Elle entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir dans un grincement qui lui envoya des sueurs froides dans le dos et se retourna avec inquiétude en sentant la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

**« - Monsieur Treize, vous m'avez fait peur. »** Dit Lady Une en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n'était que lui.

Mais Treize resta appuyé contre la porte fermée de son bureau, sans bouger ou dire un mot. Il la regardait, mais il ne paraissait pas la voir. Pourquoi son regard était-il perdu dans le vide ?

**« - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez aussi tôt. »** Dit Lady Une en prenant son portfolio et en sortit une chemise avec plusieurs papiers. **« - J'ai les papiers pour que les joueurs de Lotus-Blanc signent. Ils sont ici. »** Dit-elle en les montrant à Treize. Mais Treize restait dans la même position. **« - Il vous arrive quelque chose Monsieur Treize ?** **»** - Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Treize commença alors à marcher de manière lente jusqu'au bureau où était Lady Une. Treize n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Il portait un lourd blouson et la chemise dessous était totalement froissée. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas dormit chez lui ?

Ses yeux marron commencèrent à parcourir la figure de Treize, en essayant de comprendre le motif pour lequel il se comportait ainsi. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son regard dénotait maintenant une certaine fureur. Un de ses poings était serré et l'autre…

**« - Mon dieu ! ! »** S'exclama Lady Une en se rendant compte de ce que Treize tenait dans l'autre main fortement serré. **« - Le livre… »** Dit-elle en perdant toute couleur sur son visage et en sentant ses jambes cessaient de la porter, et elle tomba assise sur la chaise de son bureau.

**« - Je ne vais même pas te demander si c'est vrai ma chère Lady. »** Dit finalement Treize avec voix rauque en lançant le roman sur le bureau, en posant les deux mains sur ce dernier et en regardant la tête de Lady Une qui était cachée par ses mains**. « - Parce que là-dedans il y a trop de chose que nous seuls savions. Trop Lady. Et à ta réaction, je vois que tout est vrai ! ! »**

**« - Monsieur Treize je… »** Fit Lady Une en levant les yeux vers Treize, mais son regard exprimait tout le dédain qu'il ressentait pour elle.

**« - Tu savais que j'étais gay Lady, je t'ai jamais donné d'espoir, jamais ! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma meilleure amie, la seule à qui je pouvais me confier. J'avais confiance en toi. »**

**« - Mais moi je vous aimais. »** Dit Lady Une en baissant le regard. **« - J'ai pensé que si Zechs n'existait plus peut-être que… » **

**« - Mais non Lady ! Si Zech n'existait pas, il existerait d'autres hommes, jamais une femme ! Ne pouvais-tu pas comprendre cela ? » **

**« - Non ! ! Je ne pouvais pas. »** Dit Lady Une en se levant de son bureau en faisant que Treize se redresse pour la suivre du regard. **« - Et je ne le pouvais pas parce qu'à cette fête tu m'as embrassée. »** Dit-elle en l'accusant, en oubliant le ton formel avec lequel elle lui avait toujours parlé, pour la première fois elle le tutoyait comme il le faisait généralement quand ils étaient seuls. **« - Avec ce baiser tu m'a donné espoir. Depuis lors je me suis décidée à te conquérir à tout prix, par tous les moyens. Mais tu as préféré Zechs à moi. » **

**« - Lady. »** Dit Treize en atténuant le ton de voix en voyant l'état d'agitation dans lequel se trouvait son amie. **« - J'ai pensé que tu avais compris. Je t'ai embrassé parce que je ne connaissais personne d'autre dans ce cercle. La seule personne que je souhaitais embrasser était celui que je ne pouvais pas avoir à ce moment. Et je te l'ai dit. »**

**« - Mais tu m'as embrassé. »** Dit Lady Une en commençant à sangloter. **« - Et tu m'as donné des illusions avec ce baiser. J'étais trop jeune et j'étais amoureuse de toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé tous les moyens que me permettez l'argent pour réussir à te séparer de Zechs. »**

**« - Même demander à Odin de violer Lucrécia Noin, Lady ? »** Demanda Treize, en durcissant à nouveau son ton de voix. Lady enfouit la tête entre ses mains en pleurant.

**« - Il fallait que tu crois que Zechs et Noin avaient couchés ensemble. Et comme Odin était amoureux d'elle, je l'ai acheté pour qu'il le fasse.** **Il était ton ami et celui de Zechs, j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen était de m'en faire un ami aussi. Il m'a alors confié qu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes économiques et je lui ai proposé de payer pour lui toutes ses dettes. »** Dit-elle en sanglotant sans avoir le courage de le regarder. **« - Il s'est ensuite arrangé pour que tu les vois nus dans le lit le lendemain et je l'ai obligé à dire qu'il avait eu la même offre pour devenir professionnels pour te faire croire que seul toi avait été utilisé pour perdre le match et le poste. »**

**« - Ensuite tu as donné l'argent à Odin, et tu lui a demandé de quitter le pays ! ! »** S'écria Treize. **« - Zechs n'a jamais couché avec Noin et il ne m'a jamais utilisé pour avoir ce poste chez les professionnels. En fin de compte, tu es parvenu à nous séparer. »** Dit Treize en baissant le regard et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**« - Non, je n'ai pas réussi. »** Dit Lady Une en le regardant avec des yeux pleins de larmes en faisant que Treize la regarde avec surprise. **« - J'ai réussi à vous séparer physiquement, mais tu l'aimes toujours ! » **

**« -… »** Treize se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cru Zechs quand il lui disait qu'il ne se rappelait plus de rien ? Il savait maintenant qu'il avait toujours dit la vérité. Mais il s'était écoulé trop de temps. Il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui arrivait. S'il avait su jusqu'où serait allé un innocent baiser, jamais il le lui aurait donné.

**« - Tu l'aimes encore Treize. Tu dissimules derrière ta haine, l'amour que tu ressens encore. C'est pour ça tu n'as pas eu de partenaire durant ces dix années. C'est pour ça tu es venu travailler en tant qu'entraineur d'Oz dès que tu as appris que Zechs serait l'entraineur du Lotus-Blanc. Tu n'as jamais pu t'éloigner de lui. Tu te l'ais caché à toi-même pendant tout ce temps. Mais tu n'as jamais pu me le cacher. »**

Treize fit demi-tour et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie du bureau de Lady Une sans rien dire.

**« - Treize ! »** Cria-t-elle pour qu'il s'arrête. **« - Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »** Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

**« - Je… je vais aller coacher le match de mon équipe contre celle de Zechs. »** Répondit-il sans se retourner pour la regarder. **« - Mais toi ma chère Lady, tu vas présenter ta démission au recteur de l'Université d'Oz et partir. Avant que Zechs et Noin s'informent de tout ce que tu as fait et veulent déposer une plainte à ton encontre pour avoir prémédité un viol, avec ça tu iras irrémédiablement en prison. »**

Lady Une le regarda avec horreur alors que Treize reprenait son chemin hors de son bureau. Ce qu'elle avait craint depuis que le roman d'Odin Lowe était sorti venait de se réaliser et ça avait été pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

* * *

Dorothy était couchée sur le lit, répondant aux questions d'une revue, tandis que sa cousine se coiffait devant le miroir, sa tenue de pom-pom-girl déjà sur elle. Elle parlait encore et toujours de la même affaire : Heero.

**« - Allons Relena, ne vas pas me dire que tout ce que tu as fait n'a servi à rien ? »** Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa cousine rougir de colère.

**« - Ce maudit Duo Maxwell a empoissonné l'esprit de Heero. Même quand je lui ai dit que nous avons eu des relations sexuelles, il ne m'a pas cru. Mais je vais lui montrer des preuves. »** Dit-elle entre ses dents avec colère.

**« - À quelle preuve te réfères-tu ? »** Demanda Dorothy en appuyant discrètement sur un petit bouton qui se trouvait sur son stylo.

**« - Quelle preuve crois-tu que ça va être ? »** Dit Relena en marchant jusqu'à sa coiffeuse et en sortit une feuille**. « - C'est cette analyse de grossesse que je lui montrerais dans un mois. »** Dit-elle en souriant.

**« - Grossesse ? »** Dit Dorothy surprise**. « - Mais tu n'as pas couché avec lui ! » **

**« - Je sais que je n'ai pas couché avec Heero, mais ça personne d'autre ne le sait. Il a des doutes et tant qu'il continuera à en avoir, je peux lui démontrer que nous avons eu des relations sexuelles et que ceci est une des conséquences. »** Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

**« - Tu as acheté cette analyse ! »** Fit Dorothy, surprise en s'asseyant sur le lit.

**« - Exactement ma chère cousine. J'ai acheté cette analyse dans un laboratoire. Ce n'était pas du tout difficile, j'ai seulement offert au PDG une forte somme d'argent et en moins de cinq minuscules petit jours, je recevais une enveloppe avec un test positif. » **

**« - Tu pourras leurrer Heero pendant deux mois en jouant les femmes enceinte. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand Heero verra que ton corps ne change pas ? »** Demanda Dorothy en la regardant de haut en bas.

**« - J'ai déjà tout prévu. Je vais simplement provoquer un petit accident qui me fera perdre cet hypothétique bébé »** Dit-elle en riant.

**« - Et tu penses jouer le jeu à Heero pour avoir le temps suffisant pour tomber enceinte ? »** Demanda Dorothy en la regardant fixement.

**« - Tomber enceinte ! Es-tu folle ? Je ne vais certainement pas ruiner ma magnifique silhouette pour mettre au monde un stupide bébé. Même s'il serait de Heero. Si une grossesse se profile, je me ferais avorter ! » **

**« - Relena ! »** S'exclama Dorothy avec surprise.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu si choquée Dorothy, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre maternel ! »**

Le téléphone de Dorothy les interrompit. Elle se leva du lit pour répondre devant le regard inquisiteur de sa cousine.

**« - Salut ma jolie ! »** Fit la voix de Klementz à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**« - Bonjour, c'est une surprise que tu m'appelles. »** Dit Dorothy en essayant de ne pas mentionner de nom pour éviter que Relena ne sache avec qui elle parlait.

**« - Je voulais seulement t'entendre et te demander si tu es occupée ? »** Fit Klementz.

**« - Je suis avec ma cousine. »** Répondit simplement Dorothy.

**« - Mmm, cela veut dire que ne tu ne peux pas venir maintenant au journal ? »** Demanda Klementz.

**« - Ca en vaut la peine ? Tu as quelque chose ? »** Demanda la blonde, curieuse.

**« - Je voulais seulement te voir. »** Fit Klementz en feignant d'être chagriné. **« - Mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. »** Dit-il en prenant un ton plus joyeux. **« - Tu peux venir et le voir par toi même, avant que je ne le distribue à tout le stade. »**

**« - Noooonn, je verrais mieux là-bas. »** Dit Dorothy en souriant de manière heureuse.

**« - Bon, que ta cousine n'apprenne pas ça. Je t'assure que tu te vas te réjouir quand tu verras ça et plus encore quand le reste des étudiants le verront. »** Dit Klementz sur un ton complice.

**« - Tu m'as intriguée. Je viens immédiatement, ne t'en vas pas. »** Dit-elle en riant, puis elle raccrocha.

**« - Avec qui parlais-tu ? »** Demanda Relena intriguée.

**« - Avec un ami. »** Répondit-elle sèchement.

**« - Est-ce que tu sors avec lui ? »** Demanda Relena encore plus intriguée.

**« - Exactement Relena, et maintenant je vais le voir. Je te verrai pendant le match. »** Dit Dorothy en prenant ses affaires et se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre de sa cousine.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que sortais-tu avec quelqu'un ? »** Demanda-t-elle, fâchée.

**« - Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour pas que tu me le prennes comme tu l'as fait avec les trois derniers ? »** Dit Dorothy en se retournant pour lui faire face.

**« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas suffisamment bien pour les retenir. »** Dit Relena en se coiffant les cheveux de manière innocente.

**« - Non, je suppose que ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si tu es une garce. »** Dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. **« - Mais tu vas me le payer. »** Murmura-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Elle était sûre que Klementz avait quelque chose que lui servirait et elle avait suffisamment de temps pour utiliser ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle regarda le stylo avec lequel elle avait rempli les réponses de la revue et appuya sur le bouton stop pour qu'il cesse d'enregistrer. Elle avait passé toute la semaine à enregistrer tout ce que sa cousine disait. Et elle avait suffisamment de chose à utiliser comme vengeance. Il restait seulement à ajouter la dernière partie, dans laquelle Relena mentionnait la grossesse feinte et l'avortement.

* * *

Les spots étaient allumés, les caméras, les câbles, les micros, des gens en allant ici et là. Une maquilleuse qui retouchait le visage de la présentatrice. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le hall de l'hôtel Hampton qui s'était transformé en une petite scène de télévision pour l'occasion.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens réunis derrière une barrière, regardant comment on menait à bien l'entrevue du romancier. Les hommes de la sécurité de l'hôtel s'assuraient que personne ne passe cette barrière.

Deux personnes se frayèrent un passage parmi la foule, pour voir les personnes chargé de la programmation de l'émission demander que personne ne parle pendent l'interview qui débuterait après la coupure publicité qui se terminerait dans quelques minutes.

Une journaliste élégamment habillé d'un tailleur de couleur cannelle était assise dans un vaste fauteuil le dos bien droit et dirigeait l'interview de Odin Lowe qui n'arrêtait pas de diriger son regard vers la foule qui s'amassait derrière la clôture.

**« Dites-nous Monsieur Lowe, est-il vrai que votre roman est basé sur un événement de la vie réelle ? »** Demanda la journaliste à Odin Lowe.

Les yeux bleus d'Odin s'ouvrirent de surprise en voyant derrière la clôture les yeux profondément bleus d'une femme aux noirs cheveux courts qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Tant d'années sans la voir, sans rien savoir d'elle, en imaginant à quoi elle ressemblait à présent. Et maintenant elle était là ; elle avait les cheveux très courts, ils avaient été plus longs avant et elle était également devenue plus belle. Et là, elle le regardait attendant une réponse à la question que la journaliste avait posée, mais qui s'adressait réellement à elle.

**« - Monsieur Lowe ? »** Demanda la femme en voyant qu'Odin ne répondait pas. Mais Odin sans cesser de regarder les yeux de Noin, commença à parler.

**« - C'est exact Mademoiselle. Mon roman est basé sur un événement réel. Quelque chose que j'ai fait et dont je me repends de toute mon âme. »** Dit Odin, en faisant un petit sourire.

**« - Alors tous les personnages de ce roman sont réels ? Ou y'en a-t-il certains que vous avez inventés ? » **

**« - Chacun des personnages de ce roman sont des gens comme vous ou comme moi. »** Dit Odin en se tournant pour la première fois vers la journaliste. **« - Ils ont tous des qualités et des défauts. Tous ont un caractère et un motif pour se comporter comme ils l'ont fait. Personne n'est entièrement mauvais et personne n'est entièrement bon. La seule chose que j'ai inventé ont été les noms des personnages. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à écrire ce roman ? Vous dites que c'est un événement de la vie réelle, alors pourquoi l'avoir écrit ? »** Demanda la journaliste intéressée par les réponses que donnait le romancier.

**« - C'est une façon d'expier mes péchés. »** Dit Odin en baissant le regard.

**« - Expier vos péchés ? »** Fit la journaliste sans comprendre. **« - A quoi vous référez-vous en disant cela Monsieur Lowe ? »**

**« - Je ne peux pas le dire Mademoiselle et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de parler avec un couple de personnes qui sont derrière la clôture. »** Dit Odin en se levant.

**« - Mais l'entrevue n'est pas encore terminée. »** Protesta la journaliste.

**« - Je suis désolé de l'écourter, mais il faut expressément que je parle avec eux. »** Dit-il en marchant jusqu'à eux et en s'arrêtant face à Noin et à Zechs alors que les autres gens réunis derrière cette clôture furent étonnés de le voir approcher.

**« - Mais Monsieur Lowe… ? »** Fit la journaliste sans obtenir de réponse du romancier.

**« - Noin… »** Dit Odin face à elle. **« - J'avais l'espoir qu'un de vous deux ou même Treize viennent me voir. » **

**« - Nous avons besoin de parler Odin. »** Dit Zechs en le regardant fixement.

**« - Accompagnez-moi dans ma chambre, personne ne nous interrompra. »**

Noin et Zechs suivirent Odin dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver aux ascenseurs qui les conduiraient jusqu'à la suite principale, qui était sa chambre. Tout le chemin se fit en silence.

Noin était nerveuse d'entendre ce que Odin allait leur dire. Zechs était soucieux de savoir si ce que racontait le roman était vrai ou un mensonge, bien que les brèves réponses qu'il avait donné au journaliste lui faisait supposer que ce que le roman disait était vrai.

Odin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et les fit entrer dans une sorte de petit salon qui était dans la suite. Ils s'assirent tous les trois en silence, tandis que Noin baissait les yeux pour ne voir aucun des deux. Odin la regardait elle et Zechs fixait Odin.

**« - Je vais aller à l'essentiel. »** Dit Zechs en faisant qu'Odin le regarde. **« - Ce que tu dis dans ton roman sur ce qui s'est passé lors de la fête, c'est vrai ? » **Demanda-t-il. Odin le regarda sans répondre. **« - C'est vrai que Lady Une t'a payé pour que tu nous drogues ? » **Noin leva des yeux étonné vers lui, Zechs ne lui avait pas raconté ce que le roman disait.

**« - Oui. »** Dit Odin en se levant pour faire nerveusement les cent pas. **« - C'est vrai, tout ce qui est dit dans le roman est vrai. »** Dit-il en s'arrêtant et il alla jusqu'à son bureau qui reposait derrière la fenêtre. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit quelque chose et se dirigea vers Noin.

Zechs était abasourdi, il avait lu tout le roman, dès le début. Mais à l'intérieur, il était raconté comment Lady Une avait ordonné à Odin de violer Noin et leur faire croire qu'ils avaient eu des relations.

De ce viol, Noin était tombé enceinte et jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que cet enfant n'était pas celui de Zechs, mais d'Odin.

**« - Lucrécia. »** Dit Odin en s'arrêtant face à elle et en lui tendant un pistolet chargé. **« - Si avec ma vie je peux te payer pour ce que je t'ai fais, tu peux la prendre. »**

**« - Qu'as-tu fais ? »** Demanda Noin en le regardant sans comprendre. **« - Mais qu'as-tu fais ? »** Répéta-t-elle confuse.

Odin se redressa en tenant toujours son pistolet dans la main. Il avait pensé que Noin avait déjà lu le roman et c'est pourquoi elle était venue. Mais si elle n'avait encore rien dit, c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Une sueur froide commença à lui parcourir le dos.

**« - Qu'as-tu fait Odin ? »** Redemanda Noin.

**« - Je… je… je t'ai violé la nuit de la fête. »** Avoua Odin en baissant le regard. **« - Pardonne-moi Lucrécia, pardonne-moi. »** Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**« - Tout ça pour Lady Une, Noin. »** Dit Zechs sans la regarder. **« - Tout est de sa faute. » **

Mais Noin resta silencieuse, se contentant de regarder le sol. Elle ne réagit pas devant les mots de Zechs ou devant les supplications de pardon d'Odin. Toutes ces années en pensant qu'elle avait eu des relations avec Zechs et qu'elle ne se rappelait pas. Tout ce temps en pensant qu'elle avait été enceinte de Zechs alors que c'était d'Odin. Tout le temps d'Odin.

**« - Zechs j'ai besoin des pardons de vous trois. Je vous ai fais beaucoup de mal. A toi, à Treize et à Lucrécia. » **

**« - Lady Une t'a payé pour ça, elle était obsédée par Treize. » **

**« - Mais j'ai accepté. »** Dit Odin.

**« - Je savais que tu avais de graves problèmes financiers et je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider. Quand j'ai commencé à vivre avec Treize, j'ai oublié ta situation et j'ai laissé le champ libre à Lady Une et à sa folie. Parce que je ne peux pas cataloguer ce qu'elle t'a demandé comme autre chose que de la folie. » **

**« - Lucrécia. »** Dit Odin en prenant les mains de Noin et en posant le pistolet sur les genoux de la jeune femme. **« - Prend ma vie. » **

**« - C'est de la folie Odin ! ! »** S'écria Zechs en voulant éloigner l'arme de Noin, mais elle fut plus rapide et la prit dans ses mains en se levant pour les voir tous les deux.

**« - Pourquoi moi ? ! »** Dit Noin en regardant Odin et en pointant l'arme sur le romancier. **« - Il y avait tant d'autres filles à droguer et à violer, pourquoi ? » **

**« - Parce que je t'aimais. »** Dit Odin en se levant et en restant face à elle. Le regard de Noin s'écarquilla de surprise. **« - Je t'aimais et je peux dire que je t'aime encore Lucrécia Noin. Mais tu aimais Zechs. Jamais tu ne te serais intéressée à un pauvre étudiant de littérature qui ne serait jamais riche et qui ne pourrait plus continuer à jouer au football à cause de la blessure que j'ai eu au genou. J'ai pensé que je n'aurais plus aucune autre occasion de te tenir dans mes bras. C'est pourquoi j'ai commis cette horreur. » **

**« - Ca suffit ! »** Dit Noin en plaçant les deux mains sur ses oreilles et en laissant tomber l'arme au sol. **« - Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! »** Dit-elle en tombant à genoux. **« - Ne continue pas ! ! Tais-toi. C'était mille fois mieux de croire que Zechs et moi avions eu des relations que de savoir que j'ai été victime d'un viol. »** Dit Noin en commençant à pleurer.

Zechs alla vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Odin se contenta de rester immobile et de contempler la scène, en se sentant terriblement coupable de tout ce qu'il se passait.

**« - C'est ce qui est arrivé cette nuit alors Noin. »** Dit Zechs à l'enseignante à voix basse.** « - Nous avons beaucoup bu, au point d'en perdre la raison. Nous avons eu des relations sexuelles et tu es tombée enceinte. Tout ce qu'a dit Odin est le produit de son imagination. » **

Noin resserra son étreinte sur Zechs et sourit un peu. Puis elle se détacha de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

**« - Je te remercie Zechs, tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de feindre. Avec ce qu'Odin nous a dit, tu peux essayer d'arranger les choses avec Treize. Je sais que durant ces dix années, il n'a pas put t'oublier, tout comme toi. »** Dit-elle en souriant. Zechs allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Noin l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. **« - Tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de moi. De plus quand nous nous sommes réveillés dans le même lit, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir eu des relations avec toi. Donc je ne suis pas sûre non plus d'avoir été violée. »** Elle se tourna vers Odin.** « - Pour moi il ne s'est rien passé. Je préfère penser que tout ceci était une plaisanterie. » **

**« - Mais Noin ! »** S'écria Zechs en entendant les mots de son amie. **« - Tant Odin que Lady Une doivent payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. » **

**« - Ce qu'ils NOUS ont fait Zechs. » **Rectifia Noin en souriant.

**« - Ce qu'ils nous ont fait à Treize et à moi n'est pas aussi grave. »**

Noin continua à sourire. **« - Tu sais, le temps se chargera de leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait. Il n'y a rien pour les accuser. Une plainte de viol est valide seulement durant les cinq ans qui suivent l'acte et il n'y a pas de preuve qu'il ait été commis. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. »**

**« - Si tu déposes une plainte, je me déclarerais coupable Lucrécia. »** Dit Odin sincèrement. **« - Et je serai ton témoin pour accuser Une. » **

**« - Je ne le ferai pas. »** Dit Noin en se levant et en marchant en direction de la sortie de la chambre d'Odin. **« - Cela vous pèsera sur votre conscience à tous les deux. »**

**« - Je l'aurais sur ma conscience jusqu'au jour de ma mort. »** Dit Odin en baissant le regard en entendant la porte se refermer.

**« - Il faut maintenant que j'aille parler à Une. »** Dit Zechs en regardant Odin attentivement. **« - Et pour le pardon que tu cherchais, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le donner tant que Noin ne le fait pas. » **

**« - Je comprends Zechs. »** Dit Odin en souriant avec mélancolie. **« - Mais je continuerais à essayer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pardonne. Et j'espère que tu pourras arranger les choses avec Treize, ce que Lucrécia a dit est vrai, il ne t'a pas oublié et toi non plus. »**

**« - Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. »**

Le silence s'installa entre les deux anciens meilleurs amis. Dix années étaient passées et bien qu'ils aient l'impression que ce n'était seulement quelques jours, il s'était réellement passé beaucoup d'années et cela avait ouvert un gouffre entre eux. Dix années en vivant dans un mensonge terrible. Et maintenant que la vérité était enfin dévoilée, son cœur n'était pas soulagé, c'était le contraire, il se sentait plus opprimé qu'avant. Mais pas pour le même motif.

**« - Adieu Odin. »** Dit Zechs en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible pour essayer de rattraper Noin.

**« - Pardonne-moi Zechs. »** Dit Odin, quand Zechs fut sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Heero continuait de regarder les photographies que Dorothy lui avait données, sans pouvoir croire qu'il soit tombé d'une manière aussi absurde dans un piège préparé par Relena.

Oui, un piège absurde, mais qui avait donné de très bons résultats.

Ces photographies prouvaient-elles vraiment qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre elle et lui ? Il s'était endormi et elle l'avait littéralement traîné jusqu'à sa chambre.

Comment avait fait Dorothy pour obtenir ces photos ? Ce n'était pas vraiment important, le plus important c'était qu'il les avait dans ses mains. Il avait maintenant ce qu'il avait besoin pour convaincre Duo.

Mais il ne pouvait pas les emmener au match, il devrait emmener Duo à l'appartement et les lui montrer ici. C'était ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire hier soir, mais de nouveau il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Et quand il avait voulu l'emmener de force, le chinois était apparu et l'avait empêché de faire ou dire quoi que se soit. Toutefois Trowa lui avait donné une référence : le match d'aujourd'hui.

Quatre quart de quinze minutes chacun.

Il aurait le temps suffisant pour le convaincre de venir avec lui. Et s'il n'arrivait pas le convaincre, il avait déjà pensé quoi faire.

Le match n'était pas important, ce qui était important c'était Duo. Celui qui gagnait ou celui qui perdait passé au second plan.

Il releva la tête des photos en se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait.

Le match était passé au second plan. Au second plan ? Et dire qu'avant, un match était important pour lui.

Avant de connaître Duo, jamais il n'aurait jamais fait passer un match au second plan. Un match était le plus important. Un match, ou les entraînements, ou l'école. Mais maintenant tout cela ne l'importait pas. De nouveau il avait manqué l'école aujourd'hui sans s'en soucier. Il s'en fichait de perdre le match, il se fichait qu'il y ait des recruteurs d'équipes professionnelles. Étant donné que c'était le dernier match, il fallait s'attendre à ce que des recruteurs viennent voir les joueurs prochainement diplômés. Et c'était l'occasion que beaucoup cherchaient pour se faire remarquer par ces hommes qui pourraient les faire entrer dans de grandes équipes.

Mais il s'en moquait totalement.

Il voulait seulement récupérer Duo.

Il rangea les photographies dans la boite que Dorothy lui avait donnée. Elles étaient toutes rangées par séquence et par heure. Et ces dernières prouvaient qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Il se leva du lit et prit son équipement de football et son maillot. Il était déjà l'heure de se rendre au terrain, l'entraineur remplaçant en l'absence du coach Treize, leur avait dit d'être là deux heures avant le match. Et il était déjà temps.

Il essaierait à tout prix de parler avec Duo avant ou pendant le match. Il était très probable qu'après ce dernier ce serait très difficile. Soit parce qu'ils gagneraient ou soit parce que le Lotus-Blanc gagnerait. Mais il savait qu'après le match il serait impossible de parler avec Duo.

Il ouvrit la porte en même temps que quelqu'un qui allait sonner. Il fut surpris en la voyant arrêtée sur le pas la porte déjà habillée de sa tenue de pom-pom-girl.

**« - Heero ! »** Dit Relena en souriant en voyant qu'il portait son équipement sous un de ses bras.

**« - Que fais-tu ici Relena ? »** Demanda Heero avec colère.

**« - Ne t'énerve pas Heero. »** Dit-elle en voyant l'attitude que prenait le capitaine de l'équipe. **« - Je suis seulement venu t'offrir mon aide pour aller au terrain de football, tu ne vas quand même pas prendre le bus chargé de tout cela. Nous pouvons y aller avec ma voiture, elle est garée en bas. »** Dit Relena.

**« - Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. »** Dit Heero froidement.

**« - Allons Heero, je suis déjà ici, et nous allons tous les deux au même endroit, nous pouvons y aller ensemble avec ma voiture au lieu de prendre le bus. »** Insista Relena en essayant de le convaincre.

**« - Je préfère y aller en autobus ou marcher. »** Dit Heero fermement en faisant que Relena commença à être contrariée.

**« - Pourquoi continues-tu à me traiter aussi froidement Heero ? »** Demanda Relena avec colère**. « - D'abord tu dis que tu m'aimes et maintenant tu me dédaignes ? »** Dit-elle avec colère.

**« - Je t'ai vraiment dis que je t'aimais ? Ou est-ce seulement encore une de tes inventions ? »** Dit Heero en clouant son regard sur elle.

Relena commença à se sentir nerveuse. Pourquoi Heero la regardait-il de cette manière ? Il n'y avait plus le moindre doute dans ses yeux et sa voix. Est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose ? Elle ne pouvait pas permettre que Heero cesse de douter, Heero devait continuer à croire qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui montrer les analyses. Le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de la grossesse maintenant parce qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une semaine depuis leur hypothétique relation et elle ne pouvait pas commencer à parler de symptômes. De plus, les analyses étaient datées du mois suivant.

**« - Je ne te mens pas Heero ! »** Dit-elle avec colère. **« - Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi très bien. De toutes manières nous nous verrons au stade. Mais je veux savoir si tu viens lundi à l'entreprise Peacecraft ? »** Demanda-t-elle fermement.

**« - Pourquoi devrais-je aller dans ton entreprise ? »** Demanda Heero étonné par la question. Relena mit une main sur son front avec colère.

**« - Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi oublié que tu avais accepté le travail que je t'ai offert ? »** Dit-elle.** « - J'ai pensé qu'au moins cela tu ne feindrais pas de l'avoir oublié. Tu commences lundi au poste de chef de réseaux. »**

**« -… »** Heero se contenta de l'observer sans dire rien. Quand avait-il accepté cela puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin ?

**« - Tu as signé le contrat Heero. »** Dit Relena en voyant qu'il ne disait rien. **« - Je ne peux pas te montrer l'original parce qu'il a été envoyé aux Ressources Humaines, mais je peux te montrer la copie. »** Dit Relena tandis qu'elle mettait la main à son sac et sortait la copie du contrat en le tendant à Heero.

Heero prit le contrat et regarda la signature. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, mais ça ne l'était pas. Il le savait bien, parce que les papiers officiels il les signait d'une autre manière. Celle-là, c'était la signature qu'il utilisait à l'école pour ses devoirs.

Relena observa avec une moue de satisfaction les papiers. C'était le coup final pour confirmer à Heero qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Heero avait regardé les papiers sérieusement, mais en arrivant à la signature, un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ?

**« - Il se passe quelque chose Heero ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec préoccupation. Heero leva le regard et rendit les papiers à Relena.

**« - Non, rien. Je te vois au stade. »** Dit-il en fermant la porte au nez de Relena.

Relena fut confuse pendant un moment, en voyant la porte fermée. Mais après elle sourit, la signature l'avait sûrement convaincu et lundi il se présenterait pour travailler dans ses industries. C'était seulement une question de temps pour qu'il tombe dans ses bras. Elle devait seulement s'assurer que Duo Maxwell ne s'approcherait plus de Heero pour le faire douter de nouveau.

Elle descendit joyeusement, en fredonnant une chanson romantique. Dans peu de temps Heero serait à elle et elle pouvait présumer qu'aucun garçon ne pouvait lui résister.

Heero rouvrit la porte quand les pas de Relena disparurent. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était elle-même trahie. Il n'avait pas pu signer un contrat de travail avec une fausse signature. Jamais il utilisait la vraie signature hors des affaires légales, pour éviter précisément ce qu'il venait de se passer : que quelqu'un la falsifie. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin de ce travail dans les industries Peacecraft, il avait sa propre entreprise. Entreprise que dirigeait son oncle pour le moment, mais qu'il devrait prendre en charge bientôt.

Il devrait dire tout cela à Duo. Après tout elle lui avait menti. Mais c'était un mensonge très différent de celui auquel il pensait.

Et Relena continuait à insister sur le fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti. Ça sera un cauchemar pour elle quand elle saura qu'il sait la vérité.

Il arriva au premier étage quand le portier l'interpella, le faisant se diriger vers lui.

**« - Je suis désolé de vous déranger Monsieur Yuy. »** Dit le portier. **« - Mais il y a instant un coursier a porté ceci. » **Dit-il en lui tendant une grande enveloppe.** « - Je voulais vous la transmettre par Mademoiselle Relena, mais elle est montée tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander la faveur. »**

**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. »** Dit Heero en ouvrant l'enveloppe qui ne portait pas de cachet.

Dedans, il y avait une paire de clés et deux feuilles. La feuille avait un cachet et avec une calligraphie parfaite on lisait le message suivant :

_« Comme tu n'as pas daigné passer pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai pris la peine de te l'envoyer._

_Quinze »_

Heero sortit la seconde feuille qui était une facture sans nom en décrivant ce qu'était le cadeau.

**« - Vous pouvez me prêter votre stylo. »** Dit Heero au portier.

**« - Bien sûr. »** Dit-il en tendant le stylo au joueur.

Heero le prit et sur l'espace blanc il nota rapidement un nom : Duo Maxwell. Maintenant Duo serait le propriétaire de ce qu'on lui avait envoyé.

Laissant le stylo et il rangea précieusement ses feuilles dans son sac, puis il se dirigea vers une porte autre que la sortie. L'homme en fut étonné et avant que Heero n'ouvre la porte pour sortir il l'arrêta.

**« - Monsieur Yuy ? »** Dit-il étonné.

**« - Oui ? »** Heero se retourna pour regarder l'homme.

**« - Cette porte conduit au parking sous-terrain. »** Dit-il en pensant que Heero se trompait.

**« - Et n'ai-je pas une place réservé à mon nom en même temps que l'appartement ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Oui vous en avez une, mais… » **

**« - Peut-être qu'il est temps que je commence à l'utiliser. »** Dit Heero en montrant les clés de la voiture qu'il venait de recevoir et il sortit du bâtiment.

* * *

Où diable était Wufei ?

L'entraineur défensif leur avait dit d'être au stade du Lotus-Blanc deux heures avant le match pour vérifier les stratégies et les jeux avant de faire face à OZ.

Wufei était arrivé avec Hilde à la maison, comme à leur habitude, il avait mangé silencieusement avec eux et était retourné chez lui pour récupérer son équipement et son uniforme.

Trowa était passé prendre Duo et tous les deux étaient arrivés au stade. Mais cela faisait déjà une heure et Wufei n'était pas encore arrivé.

Trowa et Duo se retournaient constamment vers l'entrée des vestiaires. Ni le coach Zechs, ni Wufei ne s'étaient encore présentés et il était bientôt l'heure de sortir en direction du stade d'Oz.

**« - J'ai l'impression que Wufei va accepter la bourse que lui offre Oz. »** Dit Trowa à voix basse à Duo en regardant sans vraiment le voir l'entraineur qui leur parlait.

**« - Je le croyais aussi au début. »** Dit Duo en regardant le sol. **« - J'ai pensé qu'en sortant avec Hilde il oublierait la bourse d'Oz, mais regarde l'heure et il n'est toujours pas arrivé. »**

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit d'un coup et tant Trowa que Duo se retournèrent en espérant que se serait Wufei qui entrait.

**« - Je suis désolé du retard. »** Dit le coach Zechs en entrant, en faisant que Trowa et Duo soient désillusionnés. **« - Bien les enfants, il est l'heure d'y aller. »**

**« - Il ne viendra pas. »** Affirma Trowa

**« - Il reste encore des minutes avant le match, alors je ne perdrais pas l'espoir qu'il arrive. »** Dit Duo en prenant le casque et en suivant le reste de l'équipe.

Zechs regarda ses joueurs et se rendit compte qu'il en manquait un, il s'approcha des deux derniers qui trainaient derrière pour parler avec eux.

**« - Trowa, Duo, où est Wufei ? »** Demanda-t-il. Duo devint nerveux en écoutant la question du coach et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Zechs. **« - Duo ? »** Fit-il en le regardant fixement.

**« - Je… je… je…. »**

**« - Coach. »** Intervint Trowa en regardant l'entraineur qui se tourna vers lui. **« - Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant que le coach Treize d'Oz nous a fait une offre pour rejoindre son équipe. »**

Zechs sourit. **« - Cela m'aurait étonné s'il ne l'avait pas fait. »** Dit-il. **« - Nous ne compterons pas avec Wufei alors. Bien, nous gagnerons quand même. »** Fit Zechs en souriant en faisant que Trowa et Duo soient étonné. **« - Allez les garçons, ne faites pas cette tête. Treize l'a déjà fait avant. Il a toujours réussi à acquérir mes meilleurs joueurs avec leurs bourses. Ca me surprend que vous n'ayez pas accepté. »**

**« - Je ne suis pas intéressé par son offre. »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Et toi Duo ? »** Demanda Zechs.

**« - Je… je ne voulais pas changer d'école. »**

**« - Et avec la bourse que t'offre le Lotus-Blanc, l'acceptes-tu ? »** Demanda Zechs en le regardant.

**« - Je… je n'y ais pas réfléchi coach. Puis-je attendre encore un peu avant de donner une réponse ? »** Demanda Duo.

**« - Nous devons donner les papiers rapidement. Donc si tu vas accepter la bourse, tu devras donner une réponse au plus tard, la semaine qui suit les examens. Ainsi nous nous assurerons que le secrétariat de ton université reçoive les papiers et te verse la bourse à partir du semestre prochain. » **

**« - Et… »** Fit Duo en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure en faisant que Trowa et Zechs se tournent vers lui avec curiosité. « **- Et qu'en est-il de Heero ? Il va toujours rejoindre le Lotus Blanc le semestre prochain ? » **

**« - Je n'ai pas encore parlé avec lui. »** Dit Zechs. **« - Mais qu'il vienne ou ne vienne pas, la bourse te sera quand même accordée Duo. » **

**« - Merci Coach. »** Dit Duo en baissant les yeux. **« - Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je demandais. »** Dit-il à voix basse alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le stade d'Oz.

* * *

Le stade accueillait de nombreux élèves, des professeurs, des parents et autres curieux depuis quelques heures. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes et le match de la finale commencerait, le stade était déjà plein. Les cris des gens faisaient vibrer les gradins. Tous les joueurs savaient que des recruteurs étaient là et qu'ils devaient donner leur maximum. Tous ceux qui voulaient devenir professionnels devraient faire de grands efforts pour briller durant ce match.

Les joueurs d'Oz regardaient avec étonnement leur coach. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme maintenant. Treize souriait et il disait à ses joueurs de s'amuser durant ce match. Il ne leur avait jamais dit cela, Treize criait toujours, surtout quand ils faisaient face au Lotus-Blanc, jamais il ne leur laissait oublier qu'ils devaient gagner contre Zechs. Mais maintenant, il souriait et il paraissait aussi … s'amuser ?

**« - Quelqu'un sait où est passé notre vrai entraineur ? »** Demanda un des joueurs, perdu.

Quatre avait sourit en entendant le commentaire et se tourna pour regarder Heero. Mais Heero était assit sur un des bancs, déjà totalement habillé, mais regardait pensivement dans le vide.

**« - Heero tout va bien ? »** Demanda Quatre en le regardant. Heero parut se réveiller en entendant la voix du blond.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit-il mécaniquement.

**« - Tu ne parais pas aller bien Heero. Est-ce à cause de Duo ? »** Demanda à nouveau Quatre en baissant la voix.

**« - Oui. »** Dit à nouveau Heero sans prêter de plus grande attention aux mots que lui adressait Quatre.

**« - Hey capitaine ! »** S'écria un des joueurs en s'adressant à Heero. Heero leva le regard vers lui**. « - Les rumeurs disent que tu as couché avec la chef des pom-pom-girl, c'est vrai ? » **

Le regard de Quatre se porta sur le joueur portant le numéro quatre-vingt-sept et qui souriait moqueusement. Heero se leva pour faire face au garçon qui perdit son sourire en voyant que Heero lui adressait un regard assassin.

**« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »**

**« - Ben, toutes les pom-pom-girl disent que tu as eu des relations avec Relena. »** Dit à nouveau le garçon, mais cette fois avec nervosité.

**« - Je n'ai pas couchée avec elle. »** Dit Heero fermement.

**« - Oh ! Je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore des chevaliers servants. »** Dit-il narquoisement de nouveau, en faisant que Heero plisse les yeux. **« - Ne me regarde pas de cette manière capitaine. C'est juste que personne n'a jamais résisté à ce niveau-là. Tu serais le premier. »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »** Demanda Heero avec curiosité.

**« - Oh, voyons ! »** Dit le garçon d'un ton indifférent. **« - Tu n'as quand même pas cru que tu étais le premier dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fille est loin d'être blanche. » **

**« - Et en quoi ça te dérange ? » **

**« - Non, ça ne me dérange en rien. » **Dit-il avec surprise en entendant la question de Heero.

**« - Alors pourquoi tu me parles de ces antécédents ? » **

**« - Par… parce que… parce que… »** Fit-il nerveusement.

**« - Parce que tu es intéressé par elle ? » **

**« -Nooonn ! ! J'ai une petite-amie, Relena ne m'intéresse plus. »** Se dépêcha-t-il de répondre à Heero.

**« - Plus ? » **

**« - Ah. »** Fit le garçon en se prenant la tête en se rendant compte qu'il avait commis une erreur. **« - Je l'ai été. Mais elle a fini par me jeter. Et avec toi, ça sera la même chose. Après avoir couché avec quelqu'un, elle le jette et en cherche un autre. »**

**« - De toute manière je n'ai rien fait avec elle. » **Dit Heero fermement.

**« - Mais elles disent… »**

**« - Je me fiche de ce que les gens disent. Tu peux continuer à tenter quelque chose avec elle, peut-être que tu pourras m'en débarrasser. »** Dit Heero en se détournant pour sortir des vestiaires.

* * *

Il ne restait seulement que quelques minutes avant le début du match. Le bruit dans les gradins du terrain d'Oz pouvait même s'entendre dans les couloirs des vestiaires des visiteurs.

Duo sortit dans le couloir pour voir si Wufei arrivait, il était préoccupé pour son ami. S'il acceptait la bourse d'Oz, pourquoi ne le leur avait-il pas dit ? Au moins il ne s'inquiéterait pas autant.

Pendant le repas, Wufei avait été très silencieux, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à demander s'il avait accepté la bourse d'OZ ?

Il marcha jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient directement hors du stade. Si Wufei allait arriver, il arriverait par ce côté. Mais le lieu était désert, il y avait seulement une voiture bleue nuit stationnée devant la porte, mais de Wufei il n'y avait pas aucune trace. Tous les étudiants étaient déjà dans les gradins et clamaient à renfort de cris le nom de leur équipe favorite.

**« - Dépêche-toi d'arriver mon ami ! »** Fit Duo dans un murmure, en faisant demi-tour pour retourner dans les vestiaires.

Mais en arrivant à la porte, il se heurta avec quelqu'un qu'il ne souhaitait plus revoir. Il sentit son estomac se tordre en un profond malaise rien qu'en la voyant. Mais il n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de lui montrer à quel point elle lui faisait cet effet-là.

Il allait passer à ses côtés en ignorant cette personne. Mais en voyant que Duo n'allait pas s'arrêter, elle tendit le bras pour lui barrer la route.

**« - Laisse-moi passer Relena. »** Dit-il en la regardant fixement. Relena commença à rire ce qui fit bouger les globes de chair de sa poitrine.

**« - Duo Maxwell, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais venir. »** Dit-elle malicieusement.

**« - Pourquoi pas ? Mon équipe est en finale et je suis le quaterback. »** Répondit Duo de manière sarcastique. Relena commença à être contrarié par le ton que Duo utilisait toujours en s'adressant à elle.

**« - Heero ne veut pas te voir ! »** Dit-elle avec colère.

**« - Il devra donc me supporter durant quelques heures et si tu me permets… »** Dit-il en essayant de déplacer le bras que Relena avait placé en travers de la porte.

**« - Tu sais que Heero est très doux avec moi. »** Dit Relena en essayant d'effacer le sourire des lèvres de Duo et ce commentaire paraissait avoir fonctionné.

**« - Je me fiche de savoir comment Heero est avec toi. »** Dit Duo en essayant de paraître indifférent. Mais pour Relena c'était facile de lire en lui ses véritables sentiments.

**« - Il s'est rendu compte qu'un homme ne lui donnerait jamais ce qu'une femme peut lui donner. Nous avons passés des nuits formidables. »** Dit Relena en souriant largement en voyant ce que ses mots causaient en Duo.

**« - Félicitations. »** Dit Duo avec sarcasme sans y arriver.

**« - Ne sois pas surpris dans quelques mois si nous devenons parents. »** Duo écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce que Relena lui faisait comprendre. **« - C'est exact Maxwell, nous ne nous protégeons pas. »** Dit Relena à haute voix, en faisant que Duo recule un peu sous la surprise.

**« - Maudite sorcière ! ! ! »** Fit une voix dans le dos de Duo et de Relena et ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et croisèrent tous les deux le regard furieux de Wufei. **« - Entre dans les vestiaire Maxwell ! ! » **

**« - Oui. »** Fit Duo et il se dépêcha de rentrer, tandis que Relena se contentait de l'observer en riant.

**« - Et toi… »** Fit-il dangereusement en s'adressant à Relena. **« - Retourne dans ta partie du stade avant que je ne perde patience. »**

Relena sourit coquettement. **« - Serais-tu capable de frapper une femme ? »** Dit Relena de manière innocente.

**« - Une femme non, mais toi oui ! » **

**« - Sale bâtard ! »** S'écria Relena en tournant le dos au chinois et en se dirigeant vers l'opposé du stade.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue torturer Maxwell avec ses bêtises ? »_ Se demanda Wufei en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Duo entra avec colère dans les vestiaires devant le regard de Trowa qui ne cessait pas de le regarder. Pourquoi était-il soudainement aussi énervé ? Que s'était-il passé dehors ?

Wufei entra quelques secondes plus tard, lui aussi énervé. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Trowa marcha jusqu'à Wufei qui commençait à se préparer, Duo fouilla dans les affaires de Wufei et se saisit du paquet de cigarette pour en prendre une.

**« - Hey Maxwell ! »** Dit Wufei en regardant Duo prendre une de ses cigarettes et la placer entre ses lèvres. **« - Tu fumes ? »** Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

**« - Evidemment que je fume. »** Dit Duo, avec colère.

**« - Ne sais-tu pas que fumer cause le cancer ? »** Dit Wufei en répétant les mêmes mots que lui disaient Trowa, Hilde et Duo quand il fumait lui aussi.

**« - Ca ne peut pas me tuer, je suis déjà mort. »** Dit Duo en dirigeant ses pas vers la sortie du vestiaire de manière mélancolique avec la cigarette toujours allumé.

**« - Que s'est-il passé Wufei ? »** Dit Trowa en regardant Duo sortir.

**« - Cette sale blonde est venue jusqu'ici pour foutre la merde. »** Dit Wufei en dirigeant lui aussi son regard vers son ami. **« - Et Maxwell est en colère à cause de ça. » **

**« - Je vois. Et toi, pourquoi arrives-tu à cette heure ? Nous avons finit par penser que tu avais accepté la bourse d'Oz. »** Dit Trowa en commençant à sortir lui aussi des vestiaires.

**« - J'ai longtemps médité sur ça, mais si je suis en retard, c'est seulement que… » **

Tous les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc regardèrent alors en direction des gradins derrière eux et ils sifflèrent une des filles qui les regardait derrière la grille.

Le regard de Wufei parcourut attentivement la fille. Ses jambes galbées étaient mises en valeur par un pantalon bien taillé. La partie supérieure de son corps était seulement couvert par un court pull, qui laissait entrevoir son nombril et les courbes de son corps.

La fille en le voyant agita sa main en signe de salutation, en faisant que les couleurs montent au visage de Wufei.

**« - Fermez-la ! ! ! »** Cria-t-il avec colère en direction des joueurs qui se tournèrent alors vers lui pour le regarder. **« - Vous sifflez ma petite-amie. »**

Hilde sentit les couleurs montaient au visage. Elle ne savait pas que les regards et les sifflements des joueurs étaient adressés à elle. Elle pensait qu'ils s'adressaient aux pom-pom-girls qui faisaient des pirouettes sur le terrain.

**« - Et toi ! »** Dit-il en s'approchant des gradins pour voir Hilde **« - Couvre-toi immédiatement ! »**

Trowa commença à rire en voyant Wufei se comporter comme un homme jaloux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir se comporter ainsi avec la sœur de Duo.

**« - Enfin en tout cas, j'ai refusé la bourse. »** Dit Wufei en retournant à côté de Trowa très en colère. **« - Si je ne resterais pas ici, tous ces loups se jetteraient sur elle. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser faire ça ? » **

**« - Tu as raison. »** Dit Trowa avec une moue moqueuse.

**« - Ah la ferme Barton ! »** Dit Wufei en croisant les bras avec colère.

Duo n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui s'était passé dans son dos. Il se rappelait seulement les mots de Relena. "Parent". "Il vient de se rendre compte qu'un homme ne lui donnera jamais ce qu'une femme peut lui donner". "Parent". Un fils, jamais il ne pourrait en avoir en restant avec un autre homme.

**« - Duo ! »** Fit la voix de l'entraineur dans son dos et il se tourna pour le voir. **« - Tu es un sportif, tu ne devrais pas fumer. » **Dit Zechs sous forme de réprimande.

**« - A cet instant, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour me calmer. »** Dit Duo sans laisser la cigarette.

**« - Tu ne peux pas fumer en restant à côté des joueurs. Si tu veux continuer, tu vas là-bas. » **Dit Zechs en indiquant une zone isolée.

**« - Ok. »** Dit Duo en marchant tristement jusqu'au lieu.

Heero observa depuis l'autre côté du terrain un joueur s'éloigner du reste de ses compagnons. Il déplaçait sa main de sa bouche vers le bas et du bas jusqu'à sa bouche de nouveau. Apparemment il fumait. Mais quel sportif fumait juste avant de commencer un match ? Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer le numéro qui ornait son maillot.

**« - Duo. »** Murmura-t-il en distinguant le 02 qui était inscrit sur le vêtement.

**« - Bonjour mon mignon ! » **

Duo se retourna vers les gradins en entendant la voix dans son dos qui lui parlait. Trent lui souriait de manière lascive, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

**« - Que fais-tu ici ? »** Demanda-t-il en se redressant pour le voir plus clairement.

**« - Je suis venu te voir jouer. »** Dit-il en s'approchant de la grille pour parler. **« - Et pour voir si il y avait une possibilité de sortir avec toi ? » **

Il sourit devant l'insistance de Trent, au moins il connaissait ses intentions depuis le début. Il ne les lui avait jamais dissimulées. Peut-être devrait-il sortir avec ce joueur de Rocquefeller. Ou un autre ! Quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas Heero.

Trent en voyant que Duo souriait, passa rapidement par-dessus la grille pour arriver au niveau de Duo. Il paraissait qu'il avait enfin une occasion avec le natté.

**« - Il est de Rocquefeller ! »** Cria Wufei en essayant d'aller vers Duo, mais Trowa l'arrêta du bras.

**« - Duo parle avec lui, n'intervient pas. »** Dit Trowa au chinois.

**« - Trent. » **

**« - Calme-toi Heero. »** L'arrêta Quatre en voyant qu'il commençait à traverser en direction de Duo. **« - Ne va pas le voir maintenant de son côté du terrain. » **

**« - Il y une possibilité ? »** Demanda Trent à un pas de Duo. Mais Duo se contenta de recracher la fumée qu'il avait encore dans sa bouche au visage du joueur de Rocquefeller. Trent se contenta de sourire sans se sentir énerver devant ce geste.

**« - Aucune. »** Dit Duo en lançant la cigarette au sol et en l'éteignant avec le pied, puis après il se détourna et alla rejoindre ses compagnons.

**« - J'aime quand tu joues les mauvais garçons. »** Dit Trent en souriant, en faisant que Duo se tourne pour le voir et sourit amèrement. **« - Je resterais ici pour te voir jouer. Je ne me rendrai pas jusqu'à ce que je sache que tu as quelqu'un. » **

**« - Je ne peux pas empêcher que tu restes au match. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. » **

**« - Et c'est précisément ce que je vais faire. »** Dit Trent en souriant.

* * *

Dorothy marchait dans les couloirs isolés qui conduisaient aux gradins du stade d'Oz avec un grand sourire. Elle portait entre ses mains le journal local, dans sa poche l'enregistrement et le code pour ouvrir la porte de la salle audio du stade était dans son sac. Elle avait tout de prêt, avec l'aide de Klementz, ce serait la fin de "Mademoiselle Relena".

Comme elle haïssait sa cousine ! Comme elle détestait que tous la traitent comme si elle était une reine. Et elle se vantait de cela. Elle traitait tout le monde comme des servants, personne ne valait la peine. Ils étaient tous comme des sous-fifres qu'elle contrôlait avec son argent.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela serait terminé.

Elle tourna dans le couloir pour arriver jusqu'aux escaliers qui menait à la salle audio du stade. Mais elle se heurta presque avec une personne qui avançait dans la direction contraire.

**« - Dorothy ? » **

**« - Relena ? » **

Les deux filles se regardèrent, confuses. Elle supposait que Relena était sur le terrain avec le reste des pom-pom-girls. Pourquoi était-elle dans les couloirs ?

Relena sourit en voyant sa cousine arrêtée dans le couloir qui menait aux gradins.

**« - Tu arrives tard. »** Dit-elle d'un ton récriminatoire.

**« - Au moins je suis là chère cousine. »** Dit Dorothy en se remettant de sa surprise en la voyant. **« - Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes "amies" ? »** Dit-elle, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans ce couloir.

**« - Oh, je vais les rejoindre. Mais je ne pouvais pas permettre que Duo et Heero se voient sans que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. »** Dit-elle malicieusement en regardant Dorothy ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. **« - Je reviens des vestiaires des visiteurs, j'ai discuté avec Duo Maxwell et j'ai insinué que je pouvais être enceinte de Heero dans quelques mois. Il ne sera pas surpris comme ça. »** Dit-elle en riant.

**« - Mais tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Relena ? »** Dit Dorothy avec colère.

**« - Non ! »** Fit-elle de manière expansive. **« - Ca ne sera jamais suffisant. Duo Maxwell doit disparaître pour toujours des pensées de Heero. » **

**« - Mais pourquoi tu attaques Duo, tu devrais faire quelque chose avec Heero ! »** Fit aussi Dorothy sur le même ton.

**« - J'élimine d'abord la concurrence. Heero est une chose distincte. Avec les analyses de grossesses positives, je l'ai dans la paume de ma main. »**

**« - Ne fait pas trop confiance à ta chance, ma chère cousine ! »** Dit Dorothy en souriant. **« - Je te rappelle que "de l'assiette à la bouche, on fait tomber de la soupe" »** Fit-elle en marchant direction aux escaliers.

**« - Que veux dire avec cela Dorothy ? »** Dit Relena en se retournant pour la regarder. **« - Tu n'irais pas raconter la vérité ? Je te rappelle que je suis capable de faire de ta vie un enfer si tu le faisais ! »** Dorothy se retourna pour la regarder avec un sourire.

**« - Je sais que tu le ferais. »** Relena se détourna, satisfaite de la réponse de Dorothy.

Mais Dorothy ne s'arrêta pas aux gradins, et continua à monter et alla jusqu'à la porte du contrôle audio. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et sortit le papier sur lequel Heero lui avait annoté le code d'accès de la porte.

Elle connaissait bien Heero, il ne lui aurait pas donné un faux code.

Elle tapa le code dans l'ordre dans lequel le capitaine de l'équipe de son université les avait donnés. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le voyant de couleur rouge qui indiquait que la porte était fermée, devint vert, lui permettant de rentrer.

Elle se sourit à elle-même.

**« - Je sais que tu serais capable de faire de ma vie un enfer Relena, mais pour rien du monde je ne raterais l'occasion de te discréditer quand ils verront et entendront tout ce que je t'ai préparé. » **

La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle devait recenser tout pour la petite fête qu'elle préparait en honneur de Relena. Il fallait classer les détails, attendre qu'arrive une personne de plus et que le clown fasse son arrivée à la place centrale.

Dans une heure.

Dans une heure elle serait récompensée en voyant le visage de Relena, elle serait enfin vengée de toutes ses années où elle l'avait dénigrée.

* * *

Treize regardait ses garçons commençaient à entrer sur le terrain pour le début du match. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était trop dur avec eux, alors que les présentateurs nommait les joueurs un par un, il chercha du côté du Lotus-Blanc l'entraineur de l'équipe : Zechs Merquise.

Alors qu'il attendait son tour, il chercha du regard cet homme aux cheveux platine et aux yeux bleus célestes. Apparemment il avait été retenu par quelque chose car il ne le voyait pas. Et il ne fallait pas s'en étonner, combien d'années Zechs l'avait-il cherché pour s'excuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu confiance en lui ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aveugler par la jalousie et l'avait-il rejeté ?

Tout avait été sa faute.

Tout ça pour avoir embrassé Lady Une à cette fête. Et elle avait souffert de cette amertume de le voir seul durant tout ce temps.

Zechs pourrait-il lui pardonner ?

Pourrait-il réellement se pardonner à lui-même pour avoir douté durant tout ce temps ? …

Son nom fut mentionné pour la seconde fois et il sortit de ses pensées. Il courut pour rejoindre les autres entraineurs et les joueurs qui se faisaient chaudement applaudir par les spectateurs.

**« - Bon les enfants ! Nous devons faire le meilleur, mais rappelez-vous que ceci n'est qu'un jeu. » **

Plusieurs des joueurs le regardèrent étrangement quand Treize répéta ses mots. "C'est seulement un jeu", c'était ce que disait le coach Zechs à ses garçons et maintenant il les répétait.

Les cris du stade se faisaient entendre de tous les côtés, c'était comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. C'était la première fois durant plus de quinze ans que les deux universités rivales se faisaient face dans un duel lors d'un championnat. Personne ne voulait rester dehors, c'est pourquoi depuis des heures le stade était ouvert et s'était rempli d'élèves, d'examinateur, de professeurs et de curieux. Même l'équipe de radio de l'université de communications d'OZ allait retransmettre le match sur les ondes. Et en plus de la radio, la même université de communications, avait décidé de diffuser son premier match via internet. Ainsi, toute la ville pouvait voir ou entendre le match sans avoir besoin de se déplacer.

Les arbitres étaient déjà au centre et firent appeler les deux capitaines pour qu'ils choisissent leur côté de la pièce de monnaie.

Heero avança lentement, en regardant de l'autre côté du terrain pour essayer de localiser Duo. Mais Duo paraissait être derrière une file de joueurs, ce que lui empêchait de voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Trowa aussi marchait lentement, il comprenait apparemment la manœuvre de Heero en voyant la préoccupation qu'il montrait pour son ami. Trowa en était sûr, ce qu'il s'était passé entre Heero et Relena devait avoir une explication et il était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. C'est pourquoi il suivit les pas de Heero avec une lenteur égale, pour lui donner occasion de voir Duo.

Sans trop s'approcher de lui, par Heero demanda à voix haute.

**« - Comment va Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il sans s'arrêter et en marchant lentement vers l'arbitre qui les attendait patiemment.

**« - Enervé, mais bien. »** Dit Trowa en adaptant ses pas à ceux Heero.

**« - C'est pour ça qu'il fumait ? »** Demanda Heero en regardant les yeux émeraude du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc. Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer. **« - Pourquoi est-il en colère ? A cause de moi ? » **

**« - Relena a parlé avec lui tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit. »** Dit Trowa en s'arrêtant face à l'arbitre, en même temps que Heero.

**« - J'ai besoin de parler avec lui. »** Dit Heero tandis que l'arbitre commençait à lancer la pièce de monnaie en l'air.

**« - Tu as tout le match pour essayer. Par contre, tu devras passer sur Wufei, il a entendu ce que Relena disait et ça l'a aussi énervé. » **

**« - Difficile, mais pas impossible. »** Dit Heero. **« - Face. »** Dit-il sans regarder l'arbitre tandis que la pièce de monnaie tombait précisément de ce côté.

**« - Oz remporte, que choisissez-vous capitaine ? »** Dit l'arbitre en regardant Heero. Mais Heero ne sépara pas son regard de Trowa.

**« - Tu sais déjà mon choix. »** Dit-il à Trowa. Trowa se contenta d'acquiescer.

**« - OFFENSIVE ! »** Cria Trowa.

Les deux capitaines retournèrent vers leur partie du stade pour donner l'occasion aux unités spéciales de lancer le ballon et savoir ainsi dans quelle partie du terrain, le Lotus-Blanc allait commencer son offensive.

Quatre entra sur le terrain en cherchant le regard de Trowa. En le voyant, il lui sourit largement, et fut heureux de voir l'approbation dans le regard de son amour, ça n'importait pas que tous les deux soient dans des équipes adverses, ils joueraient tous les deux et par chance, ils ne devaient pas faire corps à corps comme le faisait Duo et Heero.

Le quaterback lança le ballon et Quatre le dégagea jusqu'à la zone d'annotation du Lotus-Blanc, en faisant que tous les jeux commencent dans la zone des 20 yards de chaque but.

Les joueurs de l'offensive du Lotus-Blanc et ceux de la défense d'Oz s'avancèrent jusqu'à la zone pour faire la première formation du match. Wufei prit sa place face à Heero, son regard profondément noir ne quittait pas des yeux le moindre geste du Zéro. Le regard cobalt de Heero balayait la formation adverse, cherchant le 02 qui devait déjà être à sa place. Mais non, Duo n'était pas là.

Duo marchait lentement avec le casque encore dans ses mains en laissant sa longue tresse onduler avec le vent froid. Il avait l'impression de voir un modèle professionnel défiler. Ses muscles bien formés étaient mis en valeur par son uniforme et les rayons du soleil l'illuminaient dans le dos.

Mais il ne pouvait pas voir le regard violet qui le fascinait tant. Duo marchait avec la tête baissée. C'était comme s'il fuyait les regards que les autres pourraient lui lancer. Il fuyait son regard.

Il arriva jusqu'au centre de la formation et leva la tête pour mettre le casque en dissimulant sa tresse dedans. Mais jamais il ne dirigea son regard vers le numéro Zéro. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si c'était un autre joueur qui lui ferait face.

**« - Oublie ça maudit Zéro ! »** Dit Wufei en voyant le regard de Heero fixé sur Duo. **« - Je ne permettrai pas que tu arrives jusqu'à lui. »** Heero posa son regard pour voir les yeux foncés du Chinois.

**« - Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. »** Dit Heero fermement.

Duo dirigea le regard vers le ballon, en essayant d'oublier que celui qui était face à Wufei c'était Heero.

Heero.

Celui qui l'avait trahi. Celui qui l'avait seulement utilisé comme un jouet et sortait avec la chef de pom-pom-girl de son équipe. Celui qui l'avait fait souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert avant.

La fureur accrut en lui alors qu'il continuait à compter. Il n'allait pas permettre que Heero gagne. Ni maintenant ni jamais ! !

Le "Hit" se fit entendre et le ballon vola jusqu'aux mains de Duo. Heero en voyant que le ballon avait été lancé, tenta à tout prix de pousser Wufei pour arriver jusqu'au quaterback et pouvoir lui dire quelques mots. Mais Wufei le prit fortement par les épaules et le lança au sol, tandis que Duo lançait avec force le ballon jusqu'au receveur qui était un peu plus en avant.

**« - Je t'ai dit d'oublier. »** Dit Wufei à Heero, tandis qu'il le lâchait et qu'il se levait pour féliciter Duo pour son lancé.

**« - Ce n'est que le début. »** Dit Heero en allant reprendre sa place dans la formation.

Jeu après jeu Heero essayait d'arriver jusqu'à Duo sans pouvoir y arriver. Le regard de Duo lui faisait trop mal, les quelques fois où Duo l'avait regardé, ses yeux était durs. Ces prunelles transparentes et douces, remplie de chaleur. Elles avaient changés en quelques jours. Et maintenant elles le regardaient d'une manière dont il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Rempli d'éclair de fureur. Il avait pu entendre le receveur dire que si Duo continuait à lancer de cette manière, il pourrait arriver à lui casser le bras face à la force dont il faisait preuve.

Maintenant l'offensive d'Oz entrait pour faire son travail sans réussir de grandes merveilles. Le Lotus-Blanc était devant avec un écart de sept points.

**« - Heero que t'arrive-t-il ? » **Demanda Treize en regardant son meilleur joueur qui ne quittait pas des yeux les moindres mouvements d'un des joueurs du Lotus-Blanc.

**« - Il ne m'arrive rien coach. »** Dit Heero froidement.

**« - Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai ! C'est la première fois que Wufei Chang réussit à te bloquer autant de fois. Cela veut dire que ta tête n'est pas dans ce match. »** Dit Treize gravement. C'était certain. Sa tête était focalisée sur Duo, rien d'autre que Duo, il y a longtemps qu'il avait cessé de faire de ce match sa priorité. Mais il devait maintenant réussir à tromper Wufei s'il voulait arriver à lui. **« - Tu dois feinter ce chinois et arrêter le quaterback ! » **

**« - Oui coach. »** Dit Heero en regardant de l'autre côté du terrain.

La grande majeure partie des joueurs d'Oz entendirent la réprimande de Treize à Heero. Et l'un d'eux s'approcha d'un groupe de compagnons leur parler sur un ton confidentiel.

**« - Vous avez entendu ? »** Dit le garçon avec le maillot portant le numéro quatre-vingt-sept.

**« - Oui. »** Répondirent-ils en même temps.

**« - Je vous assure que notre capitaine ne va rien faire contre le quaterback du Lotus-Blanc. »** Dit le quatre-vingt-sept.

**« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Le coach vient de lui ordonner de l'arrêter et notre capitaine a toujours fait ce que le coach lui disait. »** Dit un autre des garçons.

**« - Non pas cette fois. »** Insista le quatre-vingt-sept.

**« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »** Demanda un autre.

**« - Parce que notre capitaine est amoureux du quaterback de l'équipe rivale. Vous n'avez pas lu le journal scolaire ? Ils l'ont insinué dedans. Et de plus, il l'a acheté la semaine dernière à cette vente d'esclaves, devant tous les élèves du Lotus-Blanc. » **

**« - Mais lui et la chef des pom-pom-girl… » **

**« - C'est seulement un camouflage. »** Insista le 87. **« - Tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait avec elle et que si je la voulais je pouvais la prendre comme ça il en serait débarrassé. » **

**« - Alors… » **

**« - Heero veut nous trahir pour que le Lotus-Blanc gagne ce match. » **

**« - Il faut l'en empêcher ! » **

**« - Oui et je sais comment le faire. »** Dit le 87 en souriant.

**« - Nous te soutenons Erick. »** Dit un autre des garçons en souriant au joueur blond qui lui sourit en réponse en voyant l'appui de ses compagnons.

L'offensive du Lotus-Blanc entra à nouveau sur le terrain pour commencer le second quart du match. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps avec le chinois, il devait arriver à Duo, il devait le convaincre de venir à son appartement avec lui pour lui montrer les photographie que lui avait données Dorothy.

Mais il devait d'abord tromper Wufei.

La formation s'effectua à nouveau. Cette fois il n'allait pas permettre que le chinois l'arrête. Dans le dernier match, il avait réussi à le tromper, il ferait la même chose pour essayer à cette occasion.

Le "Hit" se fit entendre et en même temps que le centre lâchait le ballon, Heero se redressa pour pousser Wufei de toutes ses forces, en faisant que Wufei soit surpris par l'action directe de Zéro et tombe dos au sol.

Duo sentit le ballon dans ses mains et chercha un receveur qui se trouverait en position. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut les yeux cobalts de Heero qui s'approchaient rapidement de lui. Il détourna le regard vers un autre récepteur, il savait que si Heero arrivait jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ait lancé, il allait l'arrêter.

Mais il n'y avait pas de récepteurs en position. Que faire ? Sans s'arrêter de méditer sur le match, il commença à courir par la brèche qui s'était ouverte au centre.

**« - Duo ! ! »** Cria Heero en essayant de l'arrêter et il prit Duo par un de ses pieds pour le retenir et en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Duo se retourna pour regarder Heero qui lui tenait toujours fermement la jambe. Ce simple contact lui envoyait des courants d'électricité dans tout le corps. Il essaya de secouer la jambe pour se dégager, mais Heero ne le lâcha pas et se contenta de le regarder fixement.

**« - Tu m'as déjà bloqué. Lâche-moi maintenant ! »** Dit-il en agitant de nouveau sa jambe avec nervosité.

**« - J'ai besoin de parler avec toi Duo ! »** Dit Heero en le lâchant et en se relevant pour le regarder.

**« - Maudit Zéro ! »** Fit Wufei en arrivant jusqu'à Duo. **« - Eloigne-toi de lui ! Vient Maxwell. »** Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à relever et après il le traina par le maillot pour qu'ils se remettent en position.

Le regard de Duo ne dévia pas de celui cobalt qui le regardait de manière insistante. Pourquoi insistait-il pour parler avec lui ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Devait-il l'écouter et ensuite partir ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui dire de pire ? Peut-être que s'il parlait avec lui, il le laisserait enfin en paix.

Heero reprit sa place face à Wufei, le chinois lui rendait les choses très difficiles. Il se tourna pour voir Trowa, le jeune homme aux yeux verts en sentant le regard cobalt sur lui, se tourna pour le regarder. Mais Trowa ne pouvait pas l'aider dans le match, le blond portant le nombre 87 lui donnait plus de problèmes que les dernières fois. Apparemment il était décidé, tout comme Heero, à arriver jusqu'à Duo.

Le "Hit" se fit entendre à nouveau. Wufei attendait l'attaque directe de Heero et planta fermement ses pieds dans l'herbe du terrain pour attendre le coup, mais cette fois, Heero se contenta de le prendre par les épaules et le poussa sur le côté le faisant tomber de face pour ne pas qu'il sente l'impact.

Duo vit un receveur en position et lança le ballon avec force, mais en le faisant, il sentit deux bras forts le prendre par la poitrine et le lancer au sol.

Il ferma les yeux par instinct en s'attendant à sentir un fort choc quand sa tête toucherait le sol, mais ça n'arriva jamais. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un murmure à la hauteur de son oreille.

**« - S'il te plaît Duo. Je te supplie de m'écouter, c'est très important ce que j'ai à te dire. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. » **

Il sentit les bras de Heero se refermer sur son corps même si le contact était amortit par le lourd équipement qu'il avait sous son maillot.

Duo sentit la chaleur commençait à monter jusqu'à son visage, il rougissait devant ce contact aussi intime des bras de Heero sur son corps. Il l'enserrait comme il l'avait fait dans le cimetière et devant tout le stade !

**« - Lâche-le Zéro ! ! ! »** Cria Wufei avec colère, en tirant Duo des bras de Heero et en l'obligeant à s'éloigner de lui. **« - Que crois-tu faire ? »** Dit-il avec colère en faisant un pas devant Heero.

**« - N'interfère pas Wufei. »** Dit-il fermement. **« - J'ai besoin de convaincre Duo de voir quelque chose. » **

**« - C'est quoi ? »** Demanda Duo. **« - Ton contrat avec les industries Peacecraft ou peut-être l'invitation pour ton mariage ? »** Dit Duo avec sarcasme.

**« - Retournez jouer, sinon nous vous pénaliserons. »** Cria un des arbitres.

Quelques minutes, il manquait seulement quelques minutes avant que le premier temps se termine et il n'avait rien obtenu. Il devait faire quelque chose et rapidement. Apparemment Relena avait fait plus que seulement sortir dévêtu de sa chambre ce dimanche. Ou comme lui, est-ce que Duo avait vu le faux contrat ? Combien de fois était-elle allée le voir pour lui raconter des mensonges ?

Le "Hit" se fit à nouveau entendre, mais cette fois Wufei put arrêter Heero avant qu'il n'atteigne Duo. Toutefois le numéro 87 réussit à feinter Trowa et se profila jusqu'au quaterback qui s'apprêtait à lancer le ballon au receveur.

Le ballon était déjà arrivé aux mains du récepteur, quand Duo sentit quelqu'un frappait avec force son épaule droite et le jeter au sol avec force. Un fort craquement se fit entendre, en même temps que des plaintes s'élevèrent dans tout le stade en voyant comment le numéro 87 avait plaqué ou plutôt démolit avec autant de violence le quaterback de l'équipe du Lotus-Blanc.

Zechs entra en courant sur le terrain accompagné de deux infirmier en voyant que Duo restait au sol en se plaignant d'une douleur à l'épaule, alors que Heero se dirigeait avec colère et poussait le numéro 87 qui se contenta de rire.

**« - Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »** Dit Heero avec colère. **« - Tu peux lui avoir cassé le bras. » **

**« - Et alors ? »** Dit le blond avec indifférence. **« - Si c'est le cas, ils feront sortir le quaterback et nous pourrons nous considérer comme champion. »**

Heero donna un coup de poing en plein sur le visage du blond le faisant tomber au sol, tandis que le reste de ses compagnons essayait de le retenir.

**« - Si quelque chose arrive à Duo, tu auras à faire à moi. »** Dit Heero tandis que le blond le regardait craintivement. Jamais il n'avait vu Heero ainsi.

**« - Erick ! »** Dit Treize en appelant le blond. **« - Tu n'aurais pas dû attaquer de cette manière Duo Maxwell ! Va sur le banc. Tu ne joueras plus dans mon équipe. »**

**« - Mais Coach ! ! Vous avez dit qu'il fallait arrêter le quaterback ! »** Dit Erick en essuyant le sang qui coulait à cause du coup que Heero lui avait donné.

**« - Oui, l'arrêter de manière sportive, pas comme tu l'as fait. Peut-être que ton action va nous coûter le match. » **

**« - Vous pouvez pas me virer de l'équipe ! »** Dit le blond avec colère.

**« - Je suis l'entraineur et je peux le faire. »** Dit Treize.

**« - Je parlerais avec ma tante, la vice-rectrice Une pour qu'elle me réintègre dans l'équipe ! Vous ne pourrez pas me virer aussi facilement. » **

**« - Pour ton information, Lady Une démissionne dès demain de son poste. Donc hors de ma vue. » **

Erick baissa le regard devant sa mise en échec. Il avait cru qu'étant le neveu de Lady Une il pouvait faire sur le terrain tout ce qu'il voulait sans représailles. Mais si sa tante n'était plus à son poste, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire qu'obéir au coach Treize. Il avait perdu.

L'arbitre était aux côtés de Duo, tout comme les infirmiers et du coach Zechs. Duo était assit dans l'herbe sans son casque, tandis que le docteur examinait son épaule sous son équipement.

**« - Je vais bien. »** Dit Duo en serrant les dents. **« - Je peux continuer le match. Il faut réussir un lancé pour marquer. » **

**« - Tu t'ais déboiter l'épaule Duo. »** Dit le coach Zechs. **« - Et ce n'est pas l'avis du médecin. De plus nous pouvons marquer sans toi. Nous avons une avance suffisante pour qu'on se le permette. » **

**« - Non, je veux lancer ! »** Dit Duo**. « - Vraiment, je vais bien. » **

**« - S'il dit qu'il peut jouer, c'est qu'il doit aller bien. »** Dit un des infirmiers. **« - Mais j'aimerais mieux l'examiner après le match. » **

**« - Bien, mais ça sera ton dernier lancé pour le moment. Après tu iras te reposer sur le banc au troisième quart. Seulement pour que tu te reposes un peu Duo. Tu as fais un excellent travail. » **

**« - Merci Coach. »**

Duo se releva alors péniblement. L'arbitre avait sanctionné l'équipe adverse et la prochaine formation se ferait plus près des buts d'OZ. Il suffirait qu'il fasse une passe courte et il pourrait aller prendre du repos sur le banc pendant une demi-heure.

**« - Tu vas bien Duo ? »** Demanda Trowa en s'approchant de lui.

**« - Oui, tu sais j'ai vu pire. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. »** Assura Duo.

**« - Bien, nous avons besoin d'une passe courte pour marquer. Ça ne sera pas difficile. » **

**« - Je sais. » **

Les joueurs se mirent en position pour la formation. Heero attendit qu'ils soient tous à leurs positions pour s'arrêter devant eux, les étonnant tous.

**« - Tu vas bien Duo ? »** Demanda Heero. Le regard de Duo se posa sur lui de manière surprise, mais elle fut ensuite remplacé par de la colère.

**« - Ah bien sûr, je suis habitué à ce genre d'affection. »** Dit Duo avec sarcasme en faisant que plusieurs joueurs commencent à rire.

Le "Hit" se fit entendre. Duo sentit le ballon dans ses mains et le lança rapidement à Trowa qui était déjà en position dans la zone d'annotation.

Le sifflet retentit pour mettre fin à la première partie du match et annoncer la mi-temps. Tout s'était écoulé tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'approcher de Duo. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il devait demander de l'aide et rapidement.

Les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc commencèrent à descendre les escaliers en direction des vestiaires, tandis qu'il restait au milieu du terrain. Il vit les yeux célestes de Zechs l'observaient et il décida de mettre en pratique le plan de secours.

Il fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de ses propres vestiaires. Pourquoi Duo devait-il être parfois aussi têtu ? ? Toutefois il aimait cet entêtement. Ce même entêtement dont il avait fait preuve pour résoudre les problèmes de mathématiques ou préparer de complexes mais savoureux gâteaux à la crème. Ou comme maintenant, lancer avec l'épaule blessée. Parce que ce n'était pas passé inaperçu que Duo avait mal à son épaule et il lui serait impossible de continuer à jouer plus longtemps.

Zechs leva les yeux vers les gradins en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom. Juste au-dessus de la porte qui conduisait aux vestiaires, Noin lui souriait gentiment. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'elle avait appris ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé il y avait dix ans et cela ne paraissait pas l'avoir affectée.

Après l'avoir laissé chez elle, il était allé au rectorat d'Oz pour parler avec Lady Une et il s'était retrouvé face à une femme pleurant dans son bureau. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, elle lui avait apprit que Lady Une avait renoncé à son poste aujourd'hui même et était partit avec une lettre de démission qui prenait effet dès demain. Et la femme pleurait ne sachant pas ce qui se passerait pour elle sans son patron.

Zechs lui avait expliqué, que sûrement Dermail nommerait une autre personne à la place de Lady Une et qu'elle continuerait à conserver son poste. Entendant cela, la femme avait été tranquillisée et avait accepté de lui donner l'adresse de la maison de Lady Une quand il lui avait dit que s'était urgent qu'il la voit.

Mais en arrivant chez Lady Une, il avait trouvé une maison fermée. Un des voisins lui avait dit qu'il l'avait vue partir avec plusieurs valises.

En fin de compte, il n'avait pas pu parler avec Lady Une, mais de toute manière il avait déjà l'information principale par Odin Lowe. Si seulement il pouvait faire parvenir ces données à Treize. Mais il doutait beaucoup que l'entraineur d'Oz, avec sa fierté, voudrait seulement écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. C'était perdu d'avance.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler avec lui ? »** Demanda Noin en descendant les marches et en se mettant face à lui. **« - C'est ton occasion pour clarifier les choses. »**

**« - Non Noin, tu ne connais pas Treize, il ne voudra pas me croire, ni même m'écouter. » **

**« - Et comment le sais-tu si tu n'as pas essayé ? Avant, tu ne lui parlais que pour vous disputer. Tu as maintenant les preuves qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit. »**

**« - Quelles preuves Noin ? » **

**« - Le roman, la confession d'Odin et peut-être celle de Lady Une. » **

**« - Lady Une part demain. »** Dit Zechs attristé. **« - Odin part cet après-midi. Et je doute beaucoup que Treize veuille lire un roman. De plus, il s'est écoulé dix années. Il s'est passé trop de temps pour essayer à nouveau. »** Dit Zechs en passant à côté de Noin pour rentrer dans les vestiaires.

**« - Il n'est jamais trop tard Zechs. »** Dit Noin en reprenant son avancé tout comme lui, mais en parcourant les couloirs.

Les derniers joueurs du Lotus-Blanc entrèrent dans les vestiaires de manière sonore, en riant de l'avance qu'ils avaient sur Oz. Zechs était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer à son tour dans les vestiaires et donner des indications à ses garçons, quand il vit un visage connu qui lui faisait signe de venir.

Il lâcha la poignée de la porte et marcha vers lui, loin des vestiaires.

**« - Coach, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »** Fit-il fermement.

**« - De quelle aide as-tu besoin Heero ? » **

Heero sourit au coach Zechs, il savait que lui seul pouvait l'aider, et il était disposé à le solliciter.

Durant la mi-temps, les pom-pom-girl du Lotus-Blanc envahirent le terrain pour faire une prestation, et celles d'Oz firent de même après. La musique et les cris des gens n'arrêtaient pas. Les commentateurs sportifs parlaient avec animation de tout ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain. Le duel des deux universités résultait un véritable spectacle. En commençant avec les supers lancés du quaterback du Lotus-Blanc, qui utilisait le ballon comme un véritable boulet de canon. Mais il restait encore à voir si ce dernier allait continuer ou non le match, après que le défenseur latéral d'Oz l'ai blessé.

**« - Un spectacle ? »** Dit en souriant Dorothy qui regardait par la fenêtre de la tour audio. **« - C'est qu'ils n'ont pas encore vu le meilleur à venir. » **

* * *

Noin marchait dans les couloirs en direction des vestiaires pour chercher une personne en particulier. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour lui parler, mais elle n'aurait pas le temps quand le match sera fini. Et maintenant qu'elle avait le cran nécessaire pour s'approcher de lui, elle n'allait pas gaspiller l'occasion.

Elle se stoppa alors, elle savait que les vestiaires étaient de l'autre côté de cette porte. Elle ne devait pas entrer, mais elle voulait le faire. Elle était sur le point de pousser la porte quand une voix dans dos l'interrompit.

**« - Noin ? »** Noin se retournant en reconnaissant la voix.

**« - Treize, tu es justement la personne que je cherchais. »** Dit-elle en souriant en le voyant arrêté derrière elle.

**« - Excuse-moi Noin, mais ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu pour parler. »** Dit Treize en la prenant par le bras pour l'accompagner dans la partie du stade réservé à son école. Mais Noin n'était pas disposée à partir sans dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

**« - Treize, je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Mais j'ai besoin que tu saches quelque chose. » **

**« - Avec tout mon respect Noin, je n'ai pas le temps maintenant. »** Dit Treize en lui lâchant le bras et en se détournant pour rentrer dans les vestiaires.

**« - Treize, tu as perdu dix années, ne peux-tu pas seulement perdre deux minutes ? »** Treize s'arrêta en entendant les mots de Noin et se retourna pour la regarder. **« - Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais je vais essayer d'être brève. Je veux que tu lises un roman. »** Dit-elle en sortant de son sac le roman d'Odin que Zechs avait laissé dans son appartement.

Treize vit le livre, et comprit que Noin savait. Et si elle savait alors Zechs aussi. Mais pourquoi était-ce elle qui le cherchait et pas lui ? Pourquoi ?

**« - Je l'ai déjà lu. »** Dit-il à voix basse.

**« - Alors tu es au courant ? »** Demanda Noin contrariée.** « - Si tu sais alors pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir ? Zechs pense que tu ne liras jamais ce roman. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à te voir pour tenter de parler. Odin nous a confirmé que ce qui est dit dans ce roman est vrai, on voulait avoir une autre confirmation cet après-midi mais Lady Une a disparu. Il reste seulement ce roman comme témoignage de ce qui s'est passé. »**

**« - Je suis désolé Noin, je suis réellement désolé. »** Dit Treize sans la regarder. **« - J'ai parlé avec Lady hier et elle m'a confirmé la même chose. Je suis désolé du mal que nous t'avons fait. » **

**« - Non Treize, ni toi ni Zechs ne m'avez fait de mal. C'était elle et Odin. Mais je me sentirais heureuse si vous réussissiez à arranger les choses. »** Treize leva les yeux pour la regarder et lui sourit tristement.

**« - Il s'est passé trop de temps pour nous Noin. Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour essayer d'y remédier. » **

**« - Ne me dis pas la même chose que Zechs ! »** Dit Noin désespérément. **« - Vous vous aimez encore l'un, l'autre. Bon dieu ! Tu n'as pas eu l'hypothèse que tu l'aimais encore à travers cette haine que tu ressentais pour lui ? » **

Treize sourit à nouveau tristement. **« - Tu es la seconde personne à me dire la même chose. Mais nous verrons où nous mène le destin à la fin de la journée. »** Et sans rien dire de plus, Treize fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses vestiaires.

**« - Bon sang, l'un de vous deux doit faire quelque chose ! ! ! »** Cria Noin en regardant Treize disparaître dans les couloirs du stade.

* * *

Duo était assit sur un des bancs et écoutait sans vraiment le faire ce qu'un des entraineurs disait sur le match. La douleur dans son épaule était très forte, il était sûr qu'il ne la supporterait plus très longtemps. Trowa remarqua les dents serrées de Duo, il avait déjà vu cette expression chez lui. C'était quand son père le frappait et que ses blessures lui faisaient mal dans le dos.

**« - Duo. »** Dit Trowa en mettant la main sur l'épaule du natté et il vit comment Duo serrait seulement les lèvres pour éviter d'émettre un cri de douleur. **« - Tu ne vas pas bien. »** Murmura-t-il.

**« - Je vais bien Trowa. »** Dit-il entre ses dents. **« - Tu sais mieux que personne que j'ai connu pire comme situations comparée à celle-ci. Le bras m'échauffe seulement c'est une douleur sans importance, elle va bientôt passer. Alors arrête de t'inquiétez, veux-tu ? »**

**« - Duo vient là ! » **

Trowa et Duo se retournèrent pour voir Zechs qui venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Duo se leva en essayant de dissimuler une grimace de douleur.

Zechs le regarda, il ne portait plus son équipement à cause de son épaule déboitée. Donc il portait seulement un sous-pull à manche long, puisqu'il faisait froid et il attendait la reprise du match pour remettre son uniforme.

Mais sur son visage on pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur et un geste qu'il avait vu souvent entre ses joueurs. Duo avait mal, il en était sûr.

**« - Va à l'infirmerie pour que tu te fasses examiner par un médecin. »** Dit Zechs fermement.

**« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire coach, je vais bien. »** Dit Duo en essayant de sourire.

**« - Ce n'est pas une option, je te demande d'y aller maintenant. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple douleur, tu t'es fais une déchirure. »** Dit Zechs en levant le bras de Duo qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. **« - Tu ne plus lever le bras Duo. » **

**« - Aaahh, coach ! »** Dit Duo, assommé par la douleur que ce simple mouvement avait provoqué. **« - Très bien, très bien, je vais à l'infirmerie. » **

**« - Je l'accompagne. »** Dit Trowa en se levant pour accompagner Duo.

**« - L'infirmerie n'est pas loin. J'ai besoin que nous revoyions quelques jeux au cas où Duo ne pourra pas jouer à la reprise à cause de sa blessure. » **

**« - Je vais revenir jouer ! »** Déclara Duo.

**« - Nous verrons cela ! »** Dit Zechs en souriant. **« - Va voir le médecin maintenant. » **

**« - Oui. » **

Duo était assit sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour son épaule. Il était entré et n'avait pas vu le médecin, mais ses affaires étaient dans la pièce, c'est pourquoi il supposa qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

Il avait vraiment très mal à l'épaule, il était sûr qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps la douleur sur le terrain. Quelques secondes avant qu'il finisse au sol, il avait fait une très mauvaise passe. Mais ça avait été une passe très courte, c'est pourquoi le receveur l'avait bien reçu et avait réussi à annoter.

Il voulait ou plutôt, il avait besoin de gagner contre Oz.

Il retira soigneusement son pull et ses épaulières pour se retrouver torse nu et enfila une des chemises de l'infirmerie ouverte dans le dos en attendant que le docteur arrive, il savait qu'il allait lui appliquer la crème pour les coups et cela lui ferait du bien.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il savait que ce devait être le médecin mais il ne se retourna pas pour le saluer.

**« - C'est bien que vous soyez là Doc. Je ne l'ai dis à personne, mais j'ai vraiment très mal à l'épaule. Vous pensez faire quelque chose pour moi ? »** Demanda Duo en entendant le docteur approcher de ses affaires et ouvrir un placard.

**« - Hum. »** Fit le docteur.

Après la brève réponse que ce médecin lui donna, il sentit les mains expertes du toubib commençaient à se déplacer sur son épaule endolorie en la graissant avec une crème pour les muscles.

La sensation de chaleur commença à inonder son bras, la crème pénétrait chacun de ses muscles en faisant que la douleur diminuait peu à peu. Mais pas suffisamment.

**« - Dieu Doc ! C'est efficace. »** Dit Duo en sentant que la crème pour les coups commençait à faire effet sur ses muscle endolorie**. « - Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez, mais j'aimerais bien que vous ne disiez rien pour mes cicatrices. Je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira plus. »** Dit Duo en se rappelant que le médecin n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur les blessures qu'il avait dans le dos.

**« - Hum. »** Se contenta de dire le médecin.

**« - Vous avez l'air très sérieux Doc, mais je trouve que vous êtes un peu plus sérieux que la normal. »** Dit Duo en sentant que le toubib prenait son bras avec une de ses mains et posait l'autre main dans son dos, pour ensuite faire un mouvement rapide avec le bras de Duo qui poussa soudainement un cri de douleur en même temps qu'un bruit de craquement se faisait entendre.

**« - Ahhh. »** Cria Duo**. « - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »** Dit Duo en essayant de se lever, mais il ne put pas car la prise du médecin sur son bras et dans son dos ne s'était pas relâcher. Mais en déplaçant son épaule blessée il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. **« - Dieu Doc ! Ca ne me fait plus mal. Ca a été très douloureux sur la seconde mais ça en valait la peine. Je peux maintenant retourner jouer. »** Dit Duo en riant joyeusement en voulant se lever de la table.

**« - Non. »** Fit la voix du médecin à son oreille. Duo fut étonné devant la réponse du médecin et commença à sentir un fourmillement inconnu dans son dos qui descendit jusque dans son estomac en le faisant se sentir nerveux.

**« - Pourquoi non ? »** Demanda-t-il nerveusement sans pour autant bouger.

Mais les mains du médecin commencèrent à se déplacer sur son dos d'une manière lente et sensuelle en lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Le médecin n'avait fait jamais quelque chose ainsi, pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ? Il tenta de bouger pour se lever, mais la pression que l'homme exerçait sur son dos l'en empêcha.

**« - Doc ? Que faites-vous Doc ? »** Demanda Duo nerveusement, en essayant de se lever à nouveau.

Mais le médecin ne répondit pas à la question du natté et continua à caresser doucement son dos nu. La chaleur de ses mains se répandit dans son corps.

**« - Ca… ça suffit ! »** Dit Duo en se déplaçant et en tombant de la table en sentant la main de l'homme commençait à se déplacer jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il leva la tête avec surprise en voyant face à lui les chaussures sportives et le pantalon de couleur vert de l'équipe adverse.

**« - HEERO ! »** Cria Duo. **« - J'aurais dû me douter… »** Dit-il en se levant en un bond et en restant face à lui. **« - Quelle autre personne oserait me faire une chose pareille ? »**

**« - Duo. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de parler avec toi. »** Dit Heero fermement en regardant Duo dans les yeux.

**« - Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète. Cela ne m'intéresse pas de parler avec toi. Cela ne m'intéresse pas de savoir quelque chose de toi et comment ça se passe avec ta fiancée. Je ne veux simplement pas. » **

**« - Duo. »** Dit Heero en essayant de s'approcher, mais Duo fit demi-tour pour sortir par la porte mais quand il voulut l'ouvrit, il remarqua avec surprise qu'elle était fermée.

**« - Bon sang ! »** Dit Duo en tirant sur la porte sans résultat.

**« - Tu ne pourras pas sortir sans ceci. »** Dit Heero en faisant que Duo se tourne pour le regarder et il vit que Heero avait la clé dans la main.

**« - Donne-moi cette clé ! »** Dit Duo fâché en faisant un pas vers Heero.

Mais il vit alors avec surprise Heero laissait tomber la clé dans le pantalon de son uniforme.

**« Non pas tant que tu m'auras écouté. »** Dit Heero en croisant les bras et en esquissant un petit sourire en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de Duo.

**« - Bon sang Heero ! »** Cria Duo. **« - Je veux pas me battre pour récupérer cette clé. Nous perdrons tous les deux le match si nous ne sortons pas d'ici ! Ca ne t'importe pas peut-être ? »** Dit Duo en essayant de le faire réagir. Mais Heero resta dans la même position.

**« - C'est exact. Ca ne m'importe pas. »** Affirma Heero.

**« - Mais il y a des recruteurs dehors. Tu veux devenir professionnel, c'est ton occasion. Tu ne vas pas la laisser passer ? »** Tenta de dire Duo.

**« - Si je peux te récupérer, je considère que ce n'est pas important. »** Dit Heero sans bouger.

**« - Récupérer ? ? ? Tu es fou ! ! »** Dit Duo en s'énervant. **« - Je ne pense pas retourner avec toi après la manière dont tu m'as traité ! ! »** Heero décroisa les bras en l'écoutant. **« - Après que tu m'ais envoyé ta maudite fiancée me donner tes messages. » **

**« - Je n'ai pas de fiancée Duo. »** Dit Heero en essayant de s'approcher, mais Duo recula et tendit le bras en lui indiquant de ne plus bouger.

**« - Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas de fiancée. Et Relena qui c'est ? Une amie pour passer des "nuits formidable", comme elle dit ? Ou c'est la fille avec qui tu penses avoir un enfant, parce que Mademoiselle "nous ne nous protégeons pas", l'a dit ! Vous pensez être parents dans quelques mois ! ! » **

**« - Rien de cela est vrai Duo. »** Dit Heero de nouveau.

**« - Ne me viens pas maintenant me raconter des mensonges Heero. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi, mais tu ne vas pas réussir à me convaincre ! »** Dit Duo sans baisser le ton de voix.

**« - Je ne veux pas te convaincre. »** Dit Heero en faisant que Duo soit surpris par ces mots.

**« - Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »** Demanda-t-il, perdu.

**« - Je veux que tu crois en moi. Parce que tu avais confiance en moi avant, pourquoi ne le fais-tu plus ? »** Duo commença à rire.

**« - Je ne peux pas le croire Heero. Comme oses-tu me parler de confiance, quand j'ai vu Relena sortir de ta chambre seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Et après elle est venue chez moi avec mon sac à dos pour me demander la clé ton appartement et de ton blouson. »** Heero fut surpris que Duo dise cela.

**« - Une seconde. Tu es venu à l'appartement récupérer ton sac à dos et tu as laissé à Relena mon blouson et as lancé le double des clés aux ordures. » **

**« - NON ! Je n'ai jamais fait cela ! Relena était… »** Duo soupira. **«** **- Ce n'est pas grave ! De toute manière j'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle. Peux-tu me laisser sortir maintenant? »**

**« - Non. »** Dit Heero en commençant à marcher vers Duo.

**« - Ca suffit Heero ! »** Fit Duo en parcourant la petite pièce pour essayer de s'éloigner du capitaine d'Oz. **« - Je te remercie d'avoir fait mon travail sur les radars et de m'avoir aidé avec l'épaule. Mais il y a encore un match à jouer. »**

**« - Nous n'irons pas. »** Dit Heero en prenant Duo par un bras. Duo l'observa surpris.

**« - Heero ! » **

**« - Nous n'irons pas, tu viendras avec moi à l'appartement pour voir quelque chose qui te convaincra que je t'ai dit la vérité depuis le début. »** Dit Heero en commençant à le tirer jusqu'à la porte.

**« - Je n'irais nul part avec toi ! ! »** Dit-il en se dégageant de manière brusque. Mais Heero le tint à nouveau, cette fois en prenant son bras et en le pliant pour éviter qu'il se déplace.

**« - Ne sois pas aussi têtu et accompagne-moi. »** Dit Heero en faisant en sorte que Duo ne se dégage pas.

**« - Non ! Lâche-moi ! » **

**« - Si tu ne le fais pas par toi-même, tu le feras quand même. » **

**« - Heero que fais-tu ? ? ? » **

Duo vit Heero tendre un de ses bras jusqu'à l'étagère où étaient les bandages pour prendre un rouleau et l'obligea à mettre ses mains dans le dos et commença à l'attacher. Que prétendait-il faire avec les bandages ?

**« - Heero sale brute ! ! Lâche-moi ! ! Je te dis de me lâcher. »** Mais Heero n'obéit pas.

**« - Si après que tu vois ce que je veux te montrer, tu es encore peu disposé à retourner avec moi, je te laisserais partir définitivement. » **

**« - Je ne te crois pas ! Mmmphmhmh… »** Duo sentit Heero plaçait un morceau de sparadrap sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'il parle.

**« - Si quelqu'un t'entend crier, je ne pourrai pas te sortir du stade. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le match, de toute manière tu n'allais pas pouvoir lancer avec ce coup à l'épaule. Ce que je t'ai fait n'a servi qu'à faire disparaître la douleur, mais ça n'allait pas servir pour que tu lances. » **

Heero prit alors Duo dans ses bras et le mit sur son épaule comme s'il portait un sac à patate. Il sortit rapidement la clé et ouvrit la porte. Une fois qu'il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il sortit de l'infirmerie.

**« - Mmmphhmmmh »** Fit Duo en s'agitant pour se dégager, mais Heero n'allait pas le permettre.

**« - Ne te fatigue pas Duo, de toute manière je ne te comprends pas. »** Dit Heero en arrivant jusqu'aux escaliers qui le mèneraient directement hors du stade. Il alla jusqu'à la voiture bleue qui était stationnée juste devant.

Heero avait observé des deux côtés du couloir, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que dans les escaliers du côté contraire, ceux que conduisaient à la salle audio, il y avait une personne qui fut surprise de voir le capitaine d'Oz, sortir du stade avec le quaterback du Lotus-Blanc attaché sur son épaule.

_**A suivre…**_


	17. Chapitre 15, part I

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**FIN DU JEU, PART. 1**

**Warning : NC-17. **

Heero resserra sa prise sur Duo qui tentait de se dégager. Dans le stade les cris se faisaient entendre. Mais la musique, les applaudissements et les cris assourdissants des gens auraient empêché quelqu'un d'entendre si Duo se serait mit à crier. Mais c'était mieux qu'il porte ce sparadrap, ainsi au moins il l'écouterait sans l'interrompre.

**« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu la crois elle et pas moi ? »** Dit Heero à Duo. **« - J'ai besoin de récupérer ta confiance. »**

Il monta les dernières marches pour arriver jusqu'au parking et se dirigea vers la voiture stationné devant eux et il pressa un bouton pour activer l'ouverture des portières. Une voiture qui avait des serrures centralisées était nécessaire de temps à autre. Il installa Duo sur la banquette arrière et s'installa rapidement à la place du conducteur. Il ouvrit la boîte à gants et sortit les clés pour allumer la voiture et mit rapidement le chauffage en route, il n'avait pas oublié que Duo ne portait pas son maillot mais seulement une fine chemise d'hôpital ouverte dans le dos.

Duo se redressa sur la banquette et vit avec surprise Heero se mettre en route pour sortir du parking du stade.

D'où Heero avait-il sortit une voiture comme celle-là ?

Il laissa vaquer son regard violet à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, le luxe était notoire. C'était une BMW dernier cri, avec des sièges en cuir et équipée. Elle était au format familial, il ne faisait pas doute qu'avec seulement deux portes, ce serait une voiture sportive superbe. Et même ainsi, cette voiture devait coûter une fortune.

**« - Surpris ? »** Dit Heero en déviant son regard de la route pour voir les yeux violets de Duo par le biais du rétroviseur. Duo se contenta d'acquiescer en plantant son regard dans celui cobalt de Heero. **« - Je t'ai menti. »** Dit Heero en observant sa réaction. Duo baissa les yeux en entendant ces mots. **« - Mais pas de la manière à laquelle tu penses. » **Duo le regarda à nouveau via le rétroviseur. **« - Quand je t'attendais hors du stade d'Oz, après notre rencontre amicale. Tu m'as demandé si j'étais riche. ».** Duo acquiesça. **« - Je t'ai dit que non. »** Duo fut surpris en comprenant ce qui allait suivre. **« - Si Duo. J'ai omis de dire que quand mes parents sont morts, ils ont fait de moi l'héritier de leur fortune. Jusqu'au dernier jour, ils ont essayé de compenser avec l'argent leur manque d'affection. »** Dit Heero avec mélancolie. **« - Je viens d'hériter de toute cette fortune. J'étais sous la tutelle de mon oncle Gapp jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Je les ai fêtés, donc j'hérite. Toutefois mon oncle continue de se charger des laboratoires GY jusqu'à ce que je décide d'en reprendre la charge. »** Le regard de Duo devint à chaque fois plus surpris. **« - Je n'ai pas besoin du travail des industries Peacecraft ni de son argent. »**

**« - Mmmphhss. »** Tenta de dire Duo.

**« - Ce que tu m'as raconté. Je suppose que Relena t'a dit que j'avais signé un contrat avec sa compagnie. »** Duo acquiesça. **« - La signature de ce contrat est fausse. Pour la paperasserie légale j'en utilise une autre. La signature de ce contrat est celle que j'utilise pour mes devoirs scolaires. »** Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent de surprise. **« - Et ne crois pas que c'est la seule chose dans laquelle elle a mentit. » **

Duo regarda Heero, il serrait fortement le volant avec ses mains en faisant que ces jointures deviennent blanches. Sa mâchoire était très serrée. On remarquait qu'il était fâché. Très fâché.

Mais et si celui qui mentait était Heero ? …. non, c'était impossible.

Il secoua sa tête dès que cette idée arriva. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir confiance en Heero comme avant ? Pourquoi devait-il plus croire Relena que lui ? Par le simple fait de l'avoir vu sortir de sa chambre vêtue d'une serviette ?

En quoi d'autre Relena avait-elle menti ? Sur le fait qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles ? Était-ce cela ? Mais… comment ?

**« -Mmmphh. »** Voulut-il demander, mais ce maudit sparadrap l'empêchait de prononcer un mot.

**« - Quand je t'ai dit que je ne me rappelais de rien de ce qui était arrivé. Je ne te mentais pas. J'étais sûr que Relena m'avait mit quelque chose dans le café. »** Duo observa Heero dans le rétroviseur. Il paraissait tellement sincère dans ce qu'il disait. **« - Je soupçonnais quelque chose parce qu'il n'y avait aucun signe dans le lit montrant que nous ayons fait quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien de semblable comme quand nous avons fait l'amour. » **Le visage de Duo rougit immédiatement en se rappelant cet épisode. **« - J'ai découvert une bouteille de cognac dans la cuisine. Tu sais bien que je ne bois pas et dans l'appartement il n'y a pas de liqueurs. Mais le cognac ne peut pas te faire oublier, à moins que tu aies beaucoup bu. Et Relena en a versée dans une des tasses : la mienne. Mais elle n'a pas seulement mit du cognac dedans et c'est le mélange qu'elle a fait qui m'a surement fait dormir. »**

* * *

Les pirouettes des pom-pom-girl d'Oz étaient sur le point d'arriver à leur fin en même temps que la mi-temps, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour mettre en marche le fichu appareil audio du stade. Mais elle ne réussissait pas ! Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle allumait autant d'interrupteur elle ne trouvait pas celui qui lui permettait de diffuser la bande. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais !

**« - Bon sang ! Bon sang ! Bon sang ! »** Dit Dorothy pour la énième fois, en pressant un autre des interrupteurs sans obtenir que l'enregistrement commence.

Des coups à la porte la fit sursauter avec crainte, il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un la découvre dans un lieu où elle ne devait pas être. Mais elle soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de Klementz qui l'appelait.

Elle alla rapidement ouvrir la porte et la referma pour que personne ne les voit.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma jolie ? »** Dit Klementz en la voyant aussi agitée. **« - Je pensais que tu avais déjà tout préparé. Tu as pourtant la bande sur laquelle il y a la conversation avec ta cousine. » **

**« - Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'interrupteur qui met en route les haut-parleurs du stade Klementz, aide-moi à le chercher ! »** Dit Dorothy en se retournant vers le panneau et en surveillant du coin de l'œil la chorégraphie des pom-pom-girl.

**« - Bien sûr ma jolie. »** Dit Klementz en enlevant le journal que Dorothy avait posé sur le panneau. **« - Généralement l'interrupteur principal est de couleur rouge. »** Dit Klementz en indiquant le bouton qui était juste sous le document.

**« - Oh ciel, je ne l'avais pas vu ! »** Dit Dorothy en s'approchant du bouton. **« - Tu ne pourras maintenant pas prendre les photographie Klementz. » **

**« - Je peux encore les prendre depuis ici, il suffit d'utiliser seulement le zoom de mon appareil. »** Fit Klementz en adaptant le zoom de son appareil et en se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Relena. **« - Pour compléter ton travail j'ai laissé à quelques amis les papiers que je t'ai montrés hier. »** Dit-il en souriant et en se tournant pour regarder Dorothy qui ne perdait pas de vue les pom-pom-girl. **« - Quand tu veux ma jolie. »**

**« - C'est fantastique Klementz. »** Dit Dorothy en souriant. **« - Dès que Relena sera au sommet, je mettrai en marche l'enregistrement. » **

**« - Et dès qu'ils entendront l'enregistrement, mes amis distribueront à tout le stade les papiers. Ta cousine ne sera pas épargnée de ça. » **

**« - Alors… en route. »** Dit Dorothy en pressant le bouton rouge.

* * *

Les pom-pom-girl d'Oz présentaient leur chorégraphie face à tout le stade. Relena en tant que chef des pom-pom-girl devait monter au sommet de la pyramide de filles. Mais elle était extrêmement fâchée. Elle avait besoin que cette stupide chorégraphie se termine rapidement et pouvoir partir à la recherche de Heero et faire quelque chose pour qu'il cesse de voir Duo sur le terrain.

Ce n'était passé inaperçu pour personne les regards qu'il dirigeait vers le quaterback de l'équipe adverse et les chuchotements que cela avait provoqué l'avait contrariée. Même après avoir fait circuler le bruit qu'elle avait couché avec Heero, il paraissait qu'il faisait tout ce qui était possible pour faire remarquer à tout le monde qu'il était intéressé par Duo et pas par elle.

La dernière étreinte que Heero avait eut à l'encontre à Duo quand il l'avait plaqué, avait déclenché des éclats de rire parmi les pom-pom-girls et elles lui avaient adressée des regards moqueurs, la faisant enrager chaque fois un peu plus.

_« Idiotes. »_ Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle souriait en montant en un bond au sommet de la formation. _« Aucunes d'elles ne valent plus que moi, elles peuvent s'amuser maintenant, mais demain c'est moi qui rirait. » _

Le son de la musique s'interrompit aussitôt, en faisant que toutes les filles dans la pyramide se regardent l'une l'autre sans comprendre.

_**« Toutes mes supposées amies sont des idiotes sans cervelle qui croient qu'avoir un joli corps permet de conserver leur petits-amis. » **_

Relena se tourna de tous côtés en essayant de savoir d'où venait ce son. C'était sa voix !

Plusieurs des filles reconnurent la voix de Relena et se levèrent la tête pour la voir en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_**« Mais aucune d'elles a fait le nécessaire pour les conserver. Qu'elles sont stupides. Elles ne se sont même pas rendu compte que pour les garder il ne fallait pas seulement les embrasser mais aussi coucher avec. J'ai couchée avec presque toute l'équipe de football. Aucun ne m'a échappé. Bon, à l'exception de Heero. » **_

Relena sentit son corps tremblait et ses jambes cessaient de lui répondre. Les filles du premier niveau commencèrent à se déplacer en faisant que la pyramide soit déséquilibrée et que toutes les filles tombent jusqu'au sol en criant.

_**« Même les enseignants ne peuvent résister à mes charmes. Il suffit de leur faire un peu de charme et ces idiots tombent à tes pieds. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé toutes mes matières avec d'excellentes notes alors que je ne vais presque jamais en cours. Je peux les soudoyer, ou simplement payer quelqu'un pour qu'il fasse mes devoirs ou se présente aux examens à ma place. Et parfois je ne les paye pas qu'avec de l'argent. » **_

**« - Espèce de garce ! ! ! »** Cria une des filles en lançant ses pompons sur Relena dès qu'elle se leva du sol.

**« - Cristine, attend ! »** Dit Relena en se relevant et lui faisant face. **« - Je n'ai rien fait avec Ralph ! »**

Mais pour contredire ce que Relena affirmait, l'enregistrement continua.

_**« Ma plus grande rivale parmi ses idiotes de pom-pom-girl a été Cristine. Elle croyait que le fait d'être la chef de pom-pom-girl depuis un moment lui assurerait de le rester, quelle illusion, elle n'a jamais su comment je lui ais enlevé son poste. Mais soudoyer toutes les filles pour qu'elles me donnent le poste de chef ne m'a pas suffit. J'ai aussi séduit son petit-ami. Évidemment il ne m'a pas résisté. » **_

**« - Espèce de salope. » **

Cristine se jeta sur Relena en plantant ses longs ongles sur le visage blanc de la blonde en même temps qu'elle lui tirait les cheveux, lui arrachant pratiquement des touffes entières, devant les cris des gens qui l'encourageaient à continuer à la frapper.

Relena fut prise par surprise, tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, c'était d'essayer d'arrêter les bras minces de Cristine sans y réussir. La fureur animait la fille qui lui griffait le visage sans remord, en lui faisant ressentir une douleur aiguë et elle sentit quelque chose de liquide coulait sur son visage, semblable à de l'eau, mais c'était un peu plus visqueux.

Le reste des pom-pom-girl commençait à lui jeter dessus tout ce qui était à porter de leur main sur le terrain. Bouteille d'eau, ballons de rechange, boule de papier. Et les gens du public avaient commencé à la huer. Mais l'enregistrement continuait, et le silence revint peu à peu dans les gradins.

_**« J'ai acheté beaucoup de choses… Mais Heero Yuy m'a résisté, même après lui avoir offert un emploi dans mon entreprise. Toutefois je l'aurais dans la paume de ma main, une fois que je lui aurais montré les analyses de grossesse que j'ai achetée avec un résultat positif, il sera à moi… Oh, je sais que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, mais cela personne ne le sait, pas même lui et tant qu'il aura des doutes, je l'aurais en mon pouvoir. Je me fiche qu'il soit très amoureux de Duo Maxwell… Tant que je pourrais le présumer pour un moment je m'en contenterais… Tomber enceinte ! … Je ne vais certainement pas ruiner ma magnifique silhouette pour mettre au monde un stupide bébé. Même s'il serait de Heero. Si une grossesse se profile, je me ferais avorter! … » **_

Relena resta au centre des pom-pom-girl qui lui lançaient des choses. Le peu d'enseignants qui avaient séparé Cristine d'elle, n'avaient pas pu éloigner le reste des filles.

Relena les regardaient avec horreur tandis que les insultes fusaient. L'enregistrement avait été entendu par tout le stade, elle était mise à découvert et elle se sentait, pour la première fois, défavorisée et seule.

Elle était toute couverture de terre, d'eau et autres rafraîchissements qu'on lui avait lancés et ses cheveux avaient été maltraités par Cristine. Sa longue chevelure blonde était maintenant toute désordonnée et sale. Son uniforme était déchiré de toute part. Son visage griffé et de petites goutte de sang tombaient sur ses joues en terminant de la souiller.

Tout le stade la huait.

Tout le stade lui criait de partir.

Toutes les personnes qui avant la respectaient, maintenant lui criaient des insultes.

Tous les garçons qui avant flirtaient avec elle et la regardait avec admiration, la dédaignaient à présent.

Tous ceux qu'elle avait traité comme des moins que rien, la traitaient de la même manière.

Elle sentit quelque chose se cassait dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle serait à nouveau Relena Peacecraft, la fille la plus riche et inaccessible de la ville. Plus jamais ils ne la considéreraient comme elle avait toujours été. Une reine puissante. Sans pouvoir l'éviter, elle commença à pleurer, tandis que toutes les pom-pom-girls qui avant la suivaient et la traitaient avec déférence, continuaient à lui crier des insultes.

Elle se leva du sol, couverte de boue et autre saleté puis courut en direction des vestiaires.

_**« Je suis meilleure que tous. Je suis une reine qu'ils doivent tous servir et ils sont tous sous mes ordures. » **_

La bande se termina là tandis que dans les gradins, les panneaux d'affichages montraient des photographies de situations compromettantes représentant Relena avec plusieurs garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie, en incluant, évidemment, certains des professeurs de l'université d'Oz. Des photos que Klementz avait obtenues et utilisait maintenant pour aider Dorothy.

Dorothy sourit en voyant Relena sortir en courant et se tourna pour regarder Klementz qui souriait aussi en réponse.

**« - Mission accomplie. »** Dit Dorothy en tendant la main au blond.

**« - Mission accomplie ma jolie. »** Dit Klementz avec un sourire en prenant la main de la blonde et en déposant un baiser dessus.

* * *

Les joueurs du Lotus-Blanc sortirent sur le terrain quand ils entendirent le vacarme et les huées. Ils virent les pom-pom-girl d'Oz entouraient quelqu'un et lui lançaient des choses dessus tandis que les gens lui criaient de partir, mais ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il se passait.

Ils avaient écouté tout l'enregistrement, puisque des haut-parleurs se trouvaient aussi dans les vestiaires.

Les présentateurs de radio, de télévision et d'internet commentaient ce qui était arrivé. Toute la ville apprendrait ce que Relena avait fait. Mais les joueurs de Lotus-Blanc ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui été arrivé. Sauf seulement quelques-uns qui pouvaient réellement le comprendre.

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça ? »** Demanda Wufei à l'unisson, mais personne ne sut lui répondre et ils regardèrent quelqu'un partir en courant en direction des vestiaires, une personne qui était couverte de boue. Une fille qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

**« - Il paraît que quelqu'un a remis Relena Peacecraft à sa place. »** Dit Trowa et il regarda plusieurs joueurs d'Oz qui parlaient avec animations avec certaines pom-pom-girl. **« - Et pas seulement elle. Plusieurs joueurs auront des problèmes avec leurs petites-amies à cause de cet enregistrement. »**

**« - Ca veut dire que je vais devoir présenter mes excuses à Zéro ? »** Demanda Wufei en regardant Trowa attentivement.

**« - Non seulement tu devras le faire. Duo, Hilde et moi aussi devrons le faire. » **

**« - Bon sang ! ! ! »** Fit Wufei en shootant au sol.

**« - Je savais que l'affaire entre Relena et Heero avait une explication. J'espère seulement que Duo l'ait entendu dans l'infirmerie. » **

« - **Bon sang**, **bon sang**, **bon sang **! » Répéta à nouveau Wufei alors que Trowa souriait. Il ne se trompait généralement jamais quand il jugeait quelqu'un. La seule personne avec qui il s'était trompé, c'était avec Middie. Par chance, il s'en était aperçu à temps.

* * *

Le couloir qui conduisait au vestiaire était complètement vide. Les bruits provenant des gradins arrivaient jusqu'à cet emplacement, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que les sanglots qui s'échappaient de derrière la porte fermée des toilettes des dames qui étaient proche des vestiaires des visiteurs.

Il avait tout entendu. Et il était très surpris de cela.

**« - Relena par tous les dieux, sort d'ici. »** Répéta à nouveau Zechs en frappant de façon subtile à la porte sans obtenir de réponse de sa sœur. Les pleurs de la fille furent la seule réponse qu'il reçu.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa sœur serait capable d'agir de cette manière. C'était une fille qui avait tout ! Tout ! L'amour de son père, l'argent et le respect des gens. Alors pourquoi avoir décidé à faire tant de bassesse ?

Il lui vint alors à l'esprit l'image d'une enfant isolée et timide qui jouait avec une poupée, tandis qu'il était assit devant l'ordinateur entrain de s'occuper du travail qu'avait laissé son père.

Et qui avait prêté attention à Relena ? … Qui ?

Personne.

La solitude dans laquelle elle avait vécue durant les premières années étaient surement la raison pour laquelle elle se comportait comme elle le faisait maintenant. Il était toujours dur et autoritaire. Elle savait qu'avec l'argent elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et son père ne l'avait jamais nié, et jamais personne ne lui avait dit le contraire. Elle avait mal été habituée, parce que tout ce qu'elle voulait étant enfant elle l'obtenait toujours. Et Relena croyait cela dans la tête : obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait à n'importe quel prix.

**« - Relena. »** Insista à nouveau Zechs et obtenant les mêmes résultats.

* * *

Dorothy marchait avec un énorme sourire à côté de Klementz, ils avaient rangé la salle d'audio et étaient sortis comme s'ils n'y étaient jamais entrés.

**« - Je vais maintenant aller prendre les photographies de la seconde partie du match. »** Dit Klementz en s'arrêtant face à la porte d'accès au terrain.

**« - Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton aide Klementz. Et dis-moi, qui penses-tu qui va gagner cette rencontre ? Oz ou Lotus-Blanc ? »** Klementz sourit.

**« - Je crois sincèrement que ça va être le Lotus-Blanc. »** Dit Klementz.

**« - Tu crois que Duo Maxwell va récupérer pour jouer la seconde partie du match ? »** Dit Dorothy en regardant Klementz, mais il sourit malicieusement.

**« - Non, Duo Maxwell ne va pas jouer et ce n'est pas à cause de son bras. »** Dit-il en riant. **« - C'est seulement que Oz n'a plus de défense et je crois qu'avec Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang, le Lotus-Blanc va conserver son avance sans qu'ils aient besoin qu'un autre quaterback n'entre. » **Dorothy le regarda sans comprendre.

**« - Comment ça Oz n'a plus de défense ? Et Heero Yuy alors ? Le fait qu'Erick ait été expulsé ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont plus de moyens pour se défendre. »**

**« - Je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi ma jolie. »** Fit Klementz en s'approchant de Dorothy tout en cherchant quelque chose sur son appareil photo numérique. **« - Mais je vais te montrer. »**

Dorothy s'approcha de l'écran de l'appareil de Klementz et put distinguer une photographie sur laquelle on voyait Heero portant un Duo Maxwell attaché sur son épaule.

Dorothy éclata de rire.

**« - Heero Yuy en train de kidnapper Duo Maxwell ! ! »** Dit-elle en riant. **« - Cette photographie vaut de l'or Klementz. »**

**« - Je le sais. »** Dit Klementz en la regardant avec un sourire. **« - Maintenant je te laisse pour faire mon travail. Je te vois après le match. » **Dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle sur un geste de la main.

**« - Oui Klementz. Après le match. »** Dit Dorothy en marchant dans les couloirs isolés du stade.

Le journal toujours dans ses mains, elle marchait en regardant le sol. Les choses n'était pas encore terminées, elle avait encore un as qu'il lui restait à montrer et elle ne partirait pas avant de l'avoir fait.

En passant devant les vestiaires des visiteurs, elle vit des traces de boue en forme de pas. Et elle les suivit jusqu'à arriver là où elle le voulait.

Zechs entendit les pas fins d'une fille s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un approcher.

**« - Dorothy ! »** Fit-il quand il rencontra deux yeux bleus presque identiques aux siens. **« - C'est bien que tu arrives, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » **

**« - Bien sûr cousin, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »** Demanda-t-elle. Mais avec les sanglots provenant des toilettes, elle avait une légère idée de ce que Zechs allait lui demander.

**« - Tout comme le stade entier, tu a du entendre. »** Dorothy se contenta d'acquiescer. **« - Parle avec elle. Dis-lui que ce que je lui ai proposé tient toujours, que si elle veut elle peut même partir dès aujourd'hui. » **

**« - Je le lui dirais, cousin. »** Dit Dorothy, en regardant les yeux préoccupés de Zechs. **« - Mais tu dois retourner sur le terrain, le match va bientôt reprendre. » **

**« - Je sais. Je peux te faire confiance que tu lui diras ? » **Demande Zechs en prenant Dorothy par les épaules.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirai. » **

**« - Merci Dorothy, tu es sa meilleure amie. »** Et sur cette dernière phrase il fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre ses joueurs.

**« - Si elle a des amie comme moi, j'imagine mal ses ennemis. »** Dit-elle dans un murmure moqueur en se tournant pour entrer dans les toilettes pour femme.

Dorothy sourit malicieusement en regardant le corps prostré au sol. Relena pleurait dans les toilettes des visiteurs. Bien sûr ! Il lui était impossible d'être dans son propre vestiaire, ses "amies" pom-pom-girl se seraient très certainement occuper d'elle.

Avec le même sourire elle s'avança jusqu'à elle.

Relena était "beaucoup mieux" que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Son image représentant sa déchéance l'accompagnerait jusqu'aux derniers moments de sa vie.

Elle était assise sur le sol, dissimulant sa tête entre ses jambes et en entourant ses genoux de ses deux bras. Les cheveux désordonnés et pleins de boue couvraient une partie de son corps maltraité. Et son uniforme était en lambeaux.

Dommage qu'elle avait oublié son appareil photo pour avoir une image d'elle ainsi !

**« - Pauvre petite Relena, elle pleure. »** Dit Dorothy avec moquerie en faisant que les sanglots de Relena se calment alors qu'elle levait la tête pour la regarder.

L'image du visage de Relena totalement griffée, la fit sourire encore plus.

**« - Dorothy… pourquoi ? »** Dit la blonde en la regardant avec haine. **« - Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça, mais pourquoi ? » **

**« - Voyons ça… »** Fit Dorothy en mettant une main sous son menton et en feignant de réfléchir. **« - Tu veux que je te dise mes motifs par ordre alphabétique ou dans le désordre ? » **

**« - Dorothy. »** Dit Relena d'une voix larmoyante. **« - Tu étais ma meilleure amie et tu m'as trahie. » **

**« - Je t'ai trahi ? »** Dit Dorothy avec colère. **« - Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu es celle qui me piquais mes petits-amis. Celle qui m'a toujours dénigré devant mes amis, celle qui… »**

**« - S'il te plaît Dorothy. Ce sont seulement des gamineries. » **

**« - Mais pour moi c'est important. »** Dit Dorothy avec colère, puis après elle commença à rire et s'assit à côté de Relena. **« - Tu sais que maintenant tu es plus célèbre que jamais ? » **Relena se tourna pour la voir et Dorothy pu apprécier de plus près ce que les ongles Cristine avait fait sur son visage.** « - Oui, tu es très célèbre. Puisque tout l'enregistrement a été diffusé également à la radio, à la télévision et sur internet. »**

**« - Oh ! … Je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner à l'école ! »** Dit Relena en dissimulant sa tête entre ses jambes.

**« - Bien sûr que si tu peux, seulement… »** Relena la regarda. **« - Tu devras supporter les moqueries de quelques-uns, les insultes des petites-amies de quelques garçons que tu as séduit dans leur dos. Peut-être même les plaintes des femmes de quelques enseignants. Mais rien que tu ne peux pas supporter. » **

**« - Aaaahhh »** Fit Relena en sanglotant à nouveau.

**« - Mais tu peux aussi accepter l'offre de Zechs. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi il se référait. »** Relena se tourna pour la regarder.** « - Il a dit que tu pouvais partir dès maintenant pour échapper à tout ça. » **

**« - Milliardo ! »** Dit Relena en regardant dans le vide.

**« - Et tu sais… »** Dit à nouveau Dorothy. **« - Ton petit emploi pour avoir Heero sous contrôle n'aurait pas fonctionné de toute manière. » **Fit-elle en lui tendant le journal qu'elle avait toujours dans les bras. Relena regarda l'article que Dorothy lui indiquait avec un doigt.

**« - Oh dieu ! »** Dit-elle en dissimulant à nouveau son visage entre les jambes.

* * *

Heero freina face au bâtiment où se trouvait son appartement et appuya sur une petite télécommande pour que la porte du garage s'ouvre automatiquement.

**« - Est-ce que tu me crois ? »** Demanda Heero en se tournant un peu pour regarder Duo. Mais Duo se contenta de baisser le regard sans rien faire d'autre. **« - Je m'attendais à quelque chose dans ce genre. »**

Il doutait. Duo doutait et il ne lui avait pas encore montré les photographies. Le kidnapper était quelque chose de fou, mais cela paraissait être le seul moyen après toutes les tentatives désespérés qu'il ait fait. S'il l'avait su, il l'aurait fait dès le début.

Il se redressa sur son siège et fit avancer la voiture dans le garage sous-terrain du bâtiment. Il chercha du regard la place comportant le numéro de son appartement et se gara.

Ca allait être un véritable problème de porter Duo sur l'épaule et ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Mais il se débrouillerait.

Il prit les clés dans la boîte à gants et prit également une feuille bleue qu'il fixa à la ceinture de son pantalon

Il descendit de voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière pour pouvoir sortir Duo sur l'épaule. Avec les clés de l'appartement dans la main, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. C'était une chance qu'il ne devait pas passer par la réception, car sûrement que le portier l'aurait interrogé sur le motif de porter Duo attaché de cette façon.

Duo gigota un peu en essayant que Heero le fasse descendre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il le porte sur l'épaule. Même s'il était attaché, il pouvait encore marcher.

Les commentaires de Heero l'avaient inquiété. Si c'était vrai ? Si Relena avait réellement menti ? … il avait commis la pire injustice envers Heero. Il l'avait traité comme un traître et ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de s'expliquer.

De plus, Heero affirmait avoir hérité les laboratoires GY. GY ! C'était là qu'allait travailler son père à partir de lundi prochain ! Est-ce que Heero avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? Etait-ce vrai qu'il était le propriétaire de ces laboratoires ? Oui. Ca devait l'être. Il savait maintenant pourquoi le nom de famille Gapp lui semblait familier. Heero l'avait mentionné quand il lui avait raconté son histoire. Julius Gapp, devait être le tuteur et l'oncle de Heero.

Et la voiture dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver ? Cette luxueuse BMW de couleur bleue foncé était à Heero ? …

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Heero entra dedans avec Duo encore sur son épaule.

**« - Dans l'appartement, j'ai quelque chose qui t'enlèvera les doutes que tu as encore. Et après cela j'attendrais des excuses sincères de ta part. »** Dit Heero froidement.

Duo essaya de sourire en entendant les mots de Heero. Il n'était pas énervé, bien qu'il parlait froidement, il savait que c'était une tentative vaine pour plaisanter. Mais que voulait-il lui montrer ? Sur le terrain aussi il lui avait dit cela, mais il lui avait répondu avec sarcasme.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau. Heero commença à marcher pour sortir de l'ascenseur, quand il s'arrêta de brusquement.

Duo commença à se sentir nerveux, pourquoi Heero s'arrêtait-il de cette manière ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait vu ?

**« - Monsieur Yuy ? » **

La rougeur sur les joues de Duo commença à augmenter en reconnaissant la voix du portier qui sonnait nerveusement.

Le portier portait dans ses bras des paquets et des lettres, il était facile de comprendre qu'il était en train de les distribuer dans les différents appartements. Mais en voyant Heero avec Duo sur l'épaule et attaché, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lui aussi.

**« - Je… vous…. Avez-vous besoin que j'ouvre votre porte ? »** Demanda-t-il en voyant les clés dans la main de Heero.

**« - Oui. »** Dit Heero, tandis que l'homme s'approcha pour prendre les clés de la main du capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Mmmppphhh »** Dit Duo en s'agitant sur l'épaule de Heero pour demander de l'aide au portier. Mais ce dernier se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et sourit à Duo tandis que Heero resserra sa prise avec son bras pour éviter qu'il ne bouge trop.

**« - Bonne soirée Monsieur Maxwell. »** Dit-il suprêmement rouge, alors que Duo rougissait lui aussi. **« - Amusez-vous bien. »** Dit-il en tendant la clé à Heero et en faisant demi-tour.

**« - Merci. »** Dit Heero sans émotion en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**« - Mmmphhhh »** Fit à nouveau Duo avec colère, les joues encore plus rouges. Qu'avez pensé le portier pour dire qu'il s'amusait bien ?

**« - Il devra s'habituer à nous voir ensemble. »** Dit Heero en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. **« - A moins que tu ne veuilles pas rester vivre dans cet appartement et que tu préfères une maison. » **

Duo se sentit être posé sur quelque chose de doux. Enfin Heero l'avait lâché, mais en regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le lit. Sur ce lit qu'ils avaient partagé il y a une semaine.

Son cœur commença à battre très rapidement. A moitié nu avec Heero en face de lui, qui l'observait sans rien dire. Ses joues étaient rouges, au début de honte, mais maintenant à cause d'un autre sentiment qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il n'avait pas pu séparer de son cœur malgré ses tentatives pour le faire.

Heero s'écarta de lui pour se diriger vers le chauffage de la pièce. Il avait remarqué qu'il faisait froid. Mais Duo sentait ne ressentait pas du tout le froid, parce que la peau des mains de Heero sur son corps le brûlait.

Heero saisit une boite qui était sur la commode et revint jusqu'au lit où Duo restait assit et qui le regardait sans perdre le moindre détail de ce qu'il faisait.

**« - Je ne t'accuse pas de l'avoir cru. »** Dit Heero en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec la boite. **« - Relena a été très astucieuse. J'ai douté et j'aurais certainement continué à douter si on ne m'avait pas donné ceci. » **Dit-il en étendant tout le contenu de la boite sur le lit face à Duo.** « - Relena nous a menti à tous les deux. Elle t'a fait croire que nous avions eu des relations sexuelles alors que j'ai dormi tout le temps. Si au lieu de rester sur le pas de la porte… » **Dit-il en lui montrant une des photographies. **« - … tu serais entré dans la chambre, tu te serais rendu compte que je n'étais pas nu sous le drap mais que j'avais mon pantalon. »** Dit-il en lui montrant la photo où Relena le couvrait avec le drap, mais en lui laissant le pantalon. **« - Et je n'étais pas non plus endormi. J'étais drogué. Ne crois-tu que je me serais réveillé à cause de ta discussion avec Relena comme le montre ces photos ? »** Dit Heero en lui montrant les photos et les dernières minutes qui s'y trouvait.

Duo baissa les yeux et continua à regarder chaque photographie sur le lit. C'était tout ce qui était arrivé en deux heures ! C'étaient 160 photographies qui montraient les temps morts avec la prise d'un lit vide ou avec Heero endormi dessus… ou plutôt drogué.

Il leva les yeux quand il sentit les mains tièdes de Heero se glisser par ses joues jusqu'à prendre les pointes du sparadrap sur ses joues pour lui retirer.

**« - Tu me crois maintenant ? »** Demanda Heero en le regardant fixement.

Il sentait que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur, en vérité Heero ne lui avait jamais menti et tout cela avait été un piège de Relena. Un fichu piège ! ! Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était lui crier qu'il le croyait, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il le croyait.

**« - Je te crois. »** Fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, faiblement. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui le tracassait. **« - Mais je ne reviendrais pas avec toi. » **Dit-il en le regardant.

Heero se leva du lit et le regarda froidement. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait et montré, il continuait encore à la croire elle ?

**« - Je t'ai démontré avec des preuves que Relena mentait. » **

**« - Et je te crois Heero. »** Dit Duo en baissant les yeux. **« - Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. » **

Il sentit les mains de Heero le prendre fortement par les épaules et le secouer légèrement en lui faisant lever les yeux vers lui.

Les yeux cobalt de Heero étaient furieux, pendant une seconde il eut peur de lui, il l'avait déjà vu quelques fois très fâché mais là, il avait l'impression que ses mots n'aideraient pas à dissiper cette colère.

**« - Si ce n'est pas pour le mensonge de Relena, alors pourquoi ? Explique-moi pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de ce maudit joueur de Rocquefeller avec lequel tu parlais avant que le match commence ? »**

**« - Non ! ! Bien sûr que non, Trent n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »** Répondit Duo.

**« - Alors pourquoi ? »** Interrogea à nouveau Heero avec colère.

**« - Par… par…. Parce que… parce que je pourrai jamais te donner ce que peut te donner une femme ! »** Dit Duo nerveusement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Heero le lâcha sans comprendre ce motif. Comment ça il ne pourrait pas lui donner ce que peut donner une femme ? Ne lui avait-il pas déjà donné tout ce dont il avait besoin ? Son amour ?

**« - De quoi tu veux parler Duo ? »** Demanda-t-il alors que Duo baissait les yeux.** « - Pourquoi penses-tu que ne pourrais-tu pas le faire ? Tu m'as donné beaucoup plus que ce que pourrait me donner toutes les femmes. Depuis que je te connais tu as rempli mes silences avec tes mots, tu m'as donné l'amour que j'ai toujours refusé, tu m'as écouté quand j'ai eu besoin de parler, tu m'as aidé à laisser sortir mes sentiments. Duo, tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne peux pas me donner** **ce que peut me donner une femme. Parce que tu peux le faire, tu m'as donné le bonheur. » **

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Jamais il n'avait entendu Heero parler tant et de cette manière. Et ça lui faisait intensément mal.

**« - Relena m'a dit cet après-midi… »**

**« - Oublie Relena et ses mensonges. »** Dit Heero en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit pour être plus près de lui et laissa glisser sa main pour séparer les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front et en approcha sa tête de la sienne.

**« - Pas cette fois non. Elle m'a dit quelque chose de très vrai. Jamais je ne pourrais te donner d'enfant. C'est ce que toute femme pourra te donner, mais pas un homme. »**

**« - Duo… »** Dit Heero en essayant de le faire taire de la main, mais Duo agita sa tête pour l'éviter et continua à parler.

**« - Je ne veux pas te refuser cela. Je suis gay depuis des années et j'ai toujours su que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant sur qui veiller. Mais pour toi c'est différent, c'est tout nouveau et tu peux encore changer ça. » **

**« - Duo… »** Essaya-t-il à nouveau de le faire taire sans y réussir.

**« - Tu as seulement couché qu'avec moi, mais peut-être que si tu essaie avec une fille tu aimeras et tu changeras d'opinion. » **

**« - Duo tais-toi. »** Dit Heero, mais Duo n'était pas disposé à garder le silence.

**« - Je ne veux un jour me séparer de toi à cause de ça. C'est pourquoi je ne vais pas me remettre avec toi. »** Affirma-t-il.

**« - Duo si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement, je vais te remettre ton sparadrap. »** Dit Heero en plaçant sa main sur les lèvres du natté.

Duo le regarda avec étonnement et garda le silence. Heero menaçait de le bâillonner de nouveau et cela le fit s'arrêter, parce que sinon, il aurait continué à parler.

**« - J'ai toujours su que je t'aimais. »** Dit-il en enlevant la main de ses lèvres pour caresser la joue douce du natté. **« - Ils disent qu'un enfant est le reflet de l'amour. Mais regarde-moi. Crois-tu que je sois le reflet de l'amour de mes parents ? J'ai seulement été une erreur. Et je ne veux pas d'enfant. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, même quand je ne savais pas que j'étais gay. » **Duo le regarda avec surprise.** « - Oui Duo, je suis aussi gay tout comme toi. » **

**« - Mais c'est… » **

Duo vit que Heero s'était approché jusqu'à son visage et sentit à nouveau son cœur s'accélérer à chaque centimètre que le capitaine d'Oz parcourait. Il sentit la respiration tiède près de son oreille, en caressant de manière douce sa peau, tandis qu'une de ses mains se déposait de manière tendre sur son épaule blessée et que l'autre allait se placer sur son dos nu.

**« - De toute manière, les lois changent constamment. »** Dit Heero sous forme de susurre à l'oreille de Duo en le faisant frissonner. **« - Maintenant en Hollande, en Belgique, au Canada et en Suède les mariages entre des personnes du même sexe sont légaux. Dans quelques villes des Etats-Unis ils luttent pour que ce soit aussi le cas. En Californie on aurait déjà signé cette loi, si le maire n'avait pas été destitué de ses fonctions pour mettre Arnol à sa place qui est contre la légalité des mariages gays. » **Dit-il tandis qu'il déposait un baiser doux sur son oreille. **« - Si ce qui t'inquiète c'est un enfant, peut-être que dans quelques années nous aurons aussi le droit d'adopter. Nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour penser à cela. Tu ne crois pas ? »**

Duo se tourna un peu pour regarder Heero, il avait raison. Les lois changeaient constamment et peut-être que dans quelques années, ils pourraient adopter un enfant. Dans le Vermont, c'était permis. Dans le Vermont, ils pouvaient se marier civilement ou à l'église et ils avaient les mêmes droits que d'autres ménages pour adopter. Et cette ville était aux Etats-Unis.

**« - Oui. »** Dit-il totalement rouge.

Duo ferma les yeux en sentant que Heero s'approchait de nouveau de son visage pour déposer cette fois un baiser sur ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il avait joui d'un de ses baisers ça avait été dans le cimetière. Quand il l'acculait contre le mur.

C'était un baiser chaud et enivrant, une abondance de désir et de passion. Il ouvrit les lèvres dès qu'il sentit la langue de Heero lui demander expressément de le faire, et ce dernier partit à l'assaut de sa bouche, le faisant trembler. Il sentait comme si un feu commençait à parcourir son corps, en le faisant bouillonner de manière accélérée.

Mais il restait encore quelques doutes. Et il ne voulait pas les remettre à plus tard.

**« - He… Heero… »** Parvint-il à balbutier quand tous les deux se séparèrent avec la respiration haletante. **« - Nous n'avons pas encore terminé de parler. »** Dit Duo.

**« - Non ? »** Interrogea Heero en posant son front sur celui de Duo pour le regarder dans les yeux. **« - J'ai déjà trop parlé. »** Duo sourit, c'était la vérité. Jamais il n'avait entendu Heero parler autant comme maintenant.

**« - Tu m'as menti. »** Dit Duo en faisant en sorte que Heero se sépare un peu de lui. **« - Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas riche et maintenant tu me sors que tu es le gérant de l'entreprise où travaillera mon père. Tu as quelque chose à voir avec cette embauche ? »** Heero acquiesça. **« - Pourquoi ? » **

**« - Je t'ai entendu dans le cimetière. »** Le regard de Duo se remplit de désillusion, c'est pourquoi Heero se dépêcha de clarifier. **« - Et dans les Laboratoires on a toujours besoin de gens qui savent faire de la comptabilité. Ne va pas croire que mon oncle l'a contacté parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je lui ai seulement dit de lui faire passer un entretien, mais il m'a prévenu que si ton père n'avait pas les compétences dont ils avaient besoin, il ne l'embaucherait pas. Donc s'il a été pris, c'est seulement parce que ton père avait le profil pour les Laboratoires GY. » **

**« - Je te remercie. »** Dit-il en souriant.

**« - Ne me remercie pas. »** Dit Heero en collant ses lèvres aux joues rouges du natté.

Duo sentit de nouveau le feu commençait à courir dans tout son corps, il commençait à lui brûler les veines. Il voulut lever ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de Heero, mais il ne le put à cause des bandages dans son dos.

**« - Détaches-moi Heero. »** Dit Duo dans un murmure en sentant les lèvres de Heero parcourir son cou.

**« - Non. »** Murmura-t-il en réponse.

**« - Heero… ahhh… » **

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Duo en sentant les mains de Heero parcourir sa poitrine nue, tandis que les lèvres du capitaine d'Oz recueillaient à nouveau les siennes pour un baiser passionné.

Avec une main Heero coucha Duo sur le lit, sans lui laisser le temps de protester d'être encore attaché.

**« - He… Heero… »** Dit Duo dans un halètement. **« - Détaches-moi ! »** Fit-il dès que Heero se sépara de ses lèvres.

**« - Non. »** Répondit à nouveau Heero en levant la tête pour regarder Duo dans les yeux.

**« - C'est un viol. » **

**« - Un viol c'est quand il n'y a pas consentement et je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas à cet instant. » **

**« - Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »** Dit Duo en essayant de se redresser sur le lit.

**« - Ah non ? »** Heero laissa glisser de nouveau sa main sur la poitrine de Duo en le faisant retenir sa respiration.

**« - N… non. »** Dit Duo en essayant d'échapper à cette main.

Mais son corps était d'accord et même très d'accord. Et pour allait complètement à l'encontre de ce qu'il disait, son corps avait commencé à trembler sous les caresses que Heero affligeait à sa poitrine. Les sensations étaient intenses et de ses lèvres s'échappaient de manière inconsciente des gémissements de satisfaire.

**« - Si tu n'es pas d'accord… »** Dit Heero en déposant des petits baisers le long du cou du natté, sans cesser de déplacer ses mains sur la poitrine nue du quaterback. **« - Tu dois seulement me le dire de me retirer et je le ferais. »**

Duo sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre tandis qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer aucun mot. Il n'arrivait qu'à laisser sortir un souffle haletant. Et les gémissements que Heero lui provoquait.

La main de Heero commença à se déplacer de manière circulaire sur le téton droit du natté en lui faisant faire un petit bon sur le lit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui avait retiré ses chaussures de ses pieds.

**« - Ahh Heero ! »** Cria-t-il en sentant Heero retirait sa main de son téton et pour la remplacer avec ses lèvres et en le faisant le gémir plus fort.

**« - Dis-le. »** Dit Heero collé à sa poitrine.

**« - Re… re… » **

La main de Heero commença à descendre de manière lente sur toute sa poitrine en provoquant des courants électriques sur toute la peau du natté. Il s'arrêta sur les cordons du pantalon élastique en attendant les mots du natté.

**« - Retire cette maudite coquille qui m'énerve ! »** Dit finalement Duo totalement rouge devant ses propres mots. Il donnait à Heero l'autorisation dont il avait besoin pour continuer.

**« - Elle m'énerve aussi beaucoup. »** Dit Heero en tirant sur les cordons du pantalon de Duo pour le défaire et glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour atteindre la coquille en plastique que protégeait son membre déjà dur par les caresses.

Duo poussa un soupir en étant libéré de ce qui le gênait et dirigea son regard vers Heero qui était descendu du lit et commençait à retirer son maillot et défaire les attaches de son propre pantalon, retirant également la coquille qui couvrait son membre lui aussi rigide.

Le rouge sur les joues de Duo s'intensifia encore plus en voyant Heero descendre son pantalon serré jusqu'à ses hanches, pour terminer de le retirer et être complètement nu. Heero tout comme lui, n'utilisait pas de sous-vêtement sous son uniforme.

**« - He… Heero ! »** Dit Duo en haletant en voyant le corps parfait du capitaine d'Oz.

Heero le regarda, clouant ses yeux cobalt dans les prunelles violines. Il voyait enfin cet éclat dans ces dernières, cet éclat brillant qu'il n'avait pas revu de la semaine.

**« - Tu n'auras pas besoin de ceci. »** Dit Heero en poussant Duo sur le lit et en commençant à lui retirer le pantalon pour ensuite l'abandonner au sol près du sien.

Duo ferma les yeux en sentant Heero lui reprendre de nouveau ses lèvres, lui demandant expressément d'ouvrir sa bouche pour savourer de nouveau sa saveur. Mais en même temps, les mains de Heero se glissèrent derrière le dos du natté et atteindre les bandages pour le détacher.

**« - Tu es libre. »** Dit Heero tandis qu'il laissait glisser sa main jusqu'au membre éveillé de Duo. **« - Mais pas de me laisser. » **

**« - Jamais je ne te laisserais Heero. » **Répondit Duo à son oreille tout en entourant de ses bras maintenant libre le cou de Heero pour unir ses lèvres à celles du capitaine d'Oz.

Duo gémit de manière sonre en sentant la main de Heero se déplacer expertement sur son membre. Ils n'avaient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois mais Heero paraissait avoir appris très rapidement. Les sensations que cela lui procurait le faisaient se tordre sur le lit tandis que le plaisir l'envahissait totalement, lui faisant planter ses ongles sur le dos du capitane d'Oz.

Heero caressait doucement son membre dur au début, mais en entendant les gémissements augmenter, la vitesse de la main de Heero augmenta aussi.

**« - Oh Heero ! ! »** Gémit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

En entendant son nom des lèvres du natté le fit frissonner. Il continuait à masturber le membre de son amant, tandis que la semence commençait à perler au bout de son propre sexe. Chaque gémissement qui s'échappait des lèvres sensuelles de Duo l'agitait. Il n'était pas nécessaire que Duo le touche. Pas encore. Il pouvait être excité rien qu'avec la douce musique de ses gémissements.

Mais une idée avait germé dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait lu les mangas du natté. Et il avait besoin de vérifier maintenant si ce serait aussi doux et bon que cela le paraissait.

Duo poussa un grognement de frustration en sentant que Heero cessait de le masturber pour ensuite sentir une lame de plaisir le traverser et le faisant presque crier.

**« - Aaahhh Heero. Heero ! ! ! »** Cria-t-il.

Il sentait quelque chose chaud et d'humide entourer son membre et qui commençait à monter et descendre finissant de le satisfaire. La sensation chaude laissa ensuite place à une langue taquine s'amusant avec le bout de son sexe durant quelques secondes, avant que Heero ne le reprenne entièrement dans sa bouche.

Où est-ce que Heero avait apprit à faire cela ? Mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait commençait à lui effacer toutes les questions qu'il y avait dans sa tête à cet instant.

Heero perdait complètement la raison, se sentant emporter par des émotions très différentes de celles de la première fois. Au point de faire des choses qu'il avait seulement vu sur des images d'un livre. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il aimait ça et qu'il aimait même beaucoup.

Une légère plainte s'échappa des lèvres de Duo en sentant quelque chose pénétrer son entrée. Mais c'était une douleur infime comparé au plaisir que la bouche de Heero lui fournissait.

Heero avait profité du plaisir qu'il faisait ressentir au natté pour commencer le préparer. Il savait qu'il serait mieux d'utiliser un lubrifiant, mais il ne voulait pas interrompre cette mélodieuse musique qui s'échappait des lèvres de Duo pour partir à la recherche du tube.

**« - Heero ! ! »** Gémit Duo, un peu plus fort alors que ses mains se posaient sur la tête de Heero pour caresser ses cheveux rebelles.

Heero laissa glisser un second doigt dans l'entrée de Duo, en même temps qu'il sentit dans sa bouche le membre commençait à palpiter fortement. Il se doutait que Duo ne tarderait pas à jouir.

Bougeant ses deux doigts en Duo, il commença à le torturer de manière douce. En les entrant et en les sortants, obtenant que la petite entrée s'étire pour qu'il puisse plus facilement entrer, tandis que sa bouche continuait à se déplacer sur le membre du natté, au bord du plaisir.

**« - Aaaahhhh Heero ! ! ! »** Fit Duo, tentant de l'informer inutilement qu'il venait dans sa bouche, mais Heero ne fit pas le moindre geste pour s'écarter.

Avec un cri étouffé, Duo expulsa sa semence blanche dans la bouche de Heero lui procurant une saveur amère. C'était une saveur exquise, comment Duo pouvait-il avoir des saveurs tellement différentes ? Ses baisers, sa peau et maintenant sa semence. Et les trois étaient plus enivrantes que les meilleurs vins.

Duo respirait de manière agité, attendant suffisamment que son cœur reprenne un rythme plus calme pouvoir parler. Mais Heero remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et les recueillit pour un baiser passionné en partageant la saveur exquise de sa semence.

Duo passa ses bras autour de Heero tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser, laissant la langue de Heero parcourir sa bouche de manière dominante, tandis qu'il déplaçait ses mains dans le dos du capitaine d'Oz qui n'avait pas cessé pour autant l'action de ses doigts en lui.

**« - Duo. » **

Duo entendit le gémissement s'échapper des lèvres de Heero en même temps qu'il retirait ses doigts de son entrée suffisamment étirée pour le recevoir.

**« - Duo… Duo… » **

Son nom s'échappa à nouveau des lèvres du joueur tandis qu'il sentait les forts bras de Heero ouvrir ses jambes pour qu'il se place entre elles, frottant son excitation contre son intimité.

Duo regarda fixement les yeux cobalt assombris par un éclat de désir et de passion qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Et il passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il se contentait d'acquiescer silencieusement, lui donnant l'autorisation dont il avait besoin pour le pénétrer.

Une forte plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant le membre de Heero entrait lentement en lui, mais la douleur était plus minime que ce qu'il attendait. Il pensait que ne pas avoir utilisé de lubrifiant, rendrait la douleur plus intense, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Instinctivement, il entoura les hanches de Heero avec ses jambes et commença à bouger le bassin quand il remarqua que Heero restait immobile.

Heero s'était arrêté en entendant la plainte de Duo, mais en sentant ses mouvements sensuels, il avait alors commencé à se déplacer de manière tendre, entrant et sortant avec le plus grand soins, jusqu'à ce que des gémissement de plaisir sortent de la bouche de Duo et le faisant se déplacer chaque fois plus rapidement.

**« - Ahh, ahh, Heero ! ! »**

**« - Duo. » **

Des gémissements s'échappaient de l'un et de l'autre en même temps, en faisant que le membre précédemment endormi de Duo se dresse à nouveau.

Heero en sentant la dureté contre son ventre, laissa de nouveau glisser sa main jusqu'au membre du natté et commença à le masturber avec force au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

Le rythme des gémissements augmenta avec force, en faisant que les deux corps se recouvrent d'une légère couche de sueur. Les respirations s'accélérèrent, en même temps que les battements de ses deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

En peu de temps les corps se tendirent en laissant échapper en même temps toute leur passion. Duo sur la main et l'estomac de Heero, souillant en même temps le sien et Heero en Duo.

La respiration saccadée, Heero se retira tendrement de l'intérieur du natté et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, en serrant de manière possessive le corps long et mince qui était près de lui.

**« - Duo. »** Murmura-t-il entre deux respirations, le cœur battant encore à mille à l'heure.

Duo leva les yeux vers lui, se heurtant avec les yeux cobalts qui le regardait de attentivement avec un mélange de sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

**« - Mm ? »** Demanda-t-il curieux.

**« - Je… t'aime. » **

Duo ouvrit de grand yeux en l'entendant dire ces mots, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les lui disait, mais la première fois qu'il l'avait dit, il n'avait pas voulu y croire.

**« - Heero ! ! ! »** S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur lui et en entourant son cou de ses bras. **« - Moi aussi je t'aime ! » **

**« - Maintenant tu me crois ? »** Demanda Heero en le regardant fixement.

**« - Oui, plus jamais je ne douterai à nouveau de toi. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. »**

Mais à cet instant, les lèvres de Heero l'assaillirent en faisant le taire immédiatement.

**« - C'est vrai, tu n'aurais pas dû. »** Dit Heero avec un tout petit sourire. Duo lui sourit en réponse. Pour ensuite rester pensif un moment. **« - Maintenant que t'arrive-t-il ? » **

**« - C'est que… »** Commença Duo, nerveusement.

**« - C'est que ? Ne t'arrête pas là Duo. »** Insista Heero.

**« - C'est que j'ai un doute. »** Dit Duo en détournant le regard.

**« - Hn ? »** Interrogea-t-il sans rien dire de plus. Duo se tourna pour le regarder et sourit toujours aussi nerveusement.

**« - Où as-tu appris à faire cela ? »** Les yeux de Heero s'ouvrirent de surprise, en faisant qu'une couleur rouge presqu'imperceptible apparaisse sur son visage. **« - Ca me préoccupe. »** Dit Duo en voyant la légère couleur sur les joues de Heero.

**« - Tu te rappelles de ton devoir ? Celui sur les radars ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Celui que j'avais laissé ici et que tu as porté pour moi ? »** Heero acquiesça. **« - Oui, je me souviens, pourquoi ? » **

**« - Tu te souviens que dans ton sac il n'y avait pas seulement ton devoir, mais aussi un de tes romans ? »** Duo l'observa fixement puis commença à rire. **« - Au début je l'ai pris pour une espèce de manuel. »** Et Duo continua à rire.

Après qu'il ait calmé ses rires, il se tourna de nouveau pour le regarder sérieusement. Heero se contenta de hausser un sourcil en le voyant faire.

**« - J'ai encore un doute. »** Dit Duo en détournant le regard. Heero lui leva le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

**« - Quel est ton doute ? »** Demanda-t-il intrigué.

**« - Celui qui aura gagné le match ? »** Fit Duo avec le plus grand de ses sourires.

En entendant les mots du natté, Heero le plaqua sur le lit en le prenant par les poignets et se jeta ensuite sur lui pour l'embrasser de manière passionnée. Duo ferma les yeux en se laissant entraîner par le baiser et sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau.

Heero se sépara de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, tandis que Duo le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**« - J'aime cette façon de me faire taire. »** Dit-il sensuellement. **« - Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui a gagné le match. »** En réponse Heero l'embrassa à nouveau de la même manière passionnée, puis se sépara de lui.

**« - Chaque fois que tu mentionneras quelque chose en rapport avec le match, je ferais la même chose. »** Dit Heero avec le même ton de voix que Duo.

**« - Tu devras donc faire face aux conséquences. »** Dit Duo en déplaçant son entre-jambe jusqu'aux hanches de Heero en lui faisant remarquer ce que son baiser lui avait provoqué.

**« - Je suis disposé à le faire. »** Dit Heero en le regardant avec luxure et en l'embrassant à nouveau.

* * *

Le chronomètre du stade marchait, la reprise du match était imminente.

Treize avait beaucoup lutté pour booster ses joueurs et sortir toutes les pom-pom-girls du terrain. L'enregistrement qu'il avait entendu l'avait beaucoup intrigué, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, son affaire était de gagner contre le Lotus-Blanc qui avait de l'avance sur eux.

Ses yeux bleus parcoururent pour la énième fois le terrain d'en face en cherchant celui qu'il avait tant haït. Qu'il avait hait… ? Non ! C'était seulement un mensonge, comme lui avait dit Lady Une ce matin et Noin il y a quelques minutes. Mais comment récupérer le temps perdu ? Dix années c'était trop de temps et peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard pour cela.

Il détourna son regard pour chercher son défenseur, Lotus-Blanc était en offensive à présent et il avait besoin de définir un nouveau joueur pour remplacer Erick. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de l'avoir sortit. Mais maintenant il avait besoin de parler avec Heero et de voir qui ils allaient mettre à sa place.

**« - Heero ! ! ! »** Cria le coach en faisant que tous se retourne pour le regarder. **« - Où est Heero ? »** Demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse de son capitaine.

**« - Nous ne l'avons pas vu coach. »** Répondit un des garçons.

**« - Comment ça vous l'avez pas vu ? Allez le chercher maintenant. »** Dit le coach, en tournant son regard vers l'autre coté du terrain en essayant de localiser le capitaine d'Oz.

* * *

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant de rentrer sur le terrain et Duo n'était pas encore revenu de l'infirmerie. Wufei et Trowa se retournaient constamment vers la sortie, mais ils ne voyaient apparaître personne.

**« - Ca fait déjà longtemps qu'il y est, tu ne crois pas ? »** Demanda Wufei à Trowa, en faisant que le jeune homme aux yeux verts se tourne pour le regarder et acquiesça. **« - Nous devrions aller le voir. » **

**« - Oui, allons-y avant que ce soit l'heure. »** Dit Trowa en marchant à côté de Wufei pour se diriger vers l'intérieur du stade et rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Mais dès qu'ils firent un pas à l'intérieur, ils virent la silhouette du coach Zechs apparaître devant eux.

**« - Où croyez-vous aller tous les deux ? C'est déjà l'heure d'entrer sur le terrain. »** Dit Zechs en plaçant une main sur chaque épaule des garçons pour les faire retourner sur le terrain.

**« - Nous le savons coach, seulement Maxwell… »** Tenta de dire Wufei.

**« - Duo ne jouera pas la seconde partie avec nous Wufei, nous jouerons sans lui. »** Dit Zechs fermement.

**« - Quoi ! ! ! Comment ça Maxwell ne joue pas ! ? ! Nous allons perdre ! »** S'écria Wufei, tandis qu'il marchait de nouveau vers le terrain.

**« - Peut-être que nous perdrons, mais rappelle-toi que c'est seulement un jeu et nous sommes arrivé jusqu'ici. »** Répondit Zechs tranquillement. **« - Nous serons aussi gagnants. » **

**« - Mais et Duo ? »** Demanda Trowa sérieusement. **« - Il va bien ? » **

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa, Duo est entre de bonnes mains. »** Dit Zechs avec un petit sourire.

Wufei ne comprit pas ce que le coach Zechs essayait de dire, mais Trowa se tourna immédiatement pour regarder de l'autre côté du terrain. Peut-être que Duo était entre de bonnes mains après tout.

* * *

**« - Quatre ! ! ! »** Cria Treize en faisant que le blond s'approche de lui avec réticence. Treize agissait de nouveau comme toujours, en criant. **« - Où diable est Heero ? » **

**« - Je suis désolé coach, Heero est entré avec nous dans les vestiaires, mais je l'ai perdu de vue. Je pensais qu'il était aux douches, mais il serait déjà ici. » **

**« - Je l'ai cherché dans tout le stade et je ne l'ai pas trouvé coach. »** Dit le garçon qu'il avait envoyé le chercher.

**« - Bon sang ! ! ! »** Cria Treize fâché. **« - Zechs a quelque chose voir avec ceci, je suis sûr. » **

**« - Mais coach… »** Tenta de protester Quatre, mais à cet instant, le sifflet annonçant la fin de la mi-temps résonna.

Treize arrêta tout ces joueurs, il ne savait même qui allait occuper le poste d'Erick et maintenant il perdait Heero ?

**« - Temps mort ! ! »** Cria Treize à l'arbitre en levant les mains et en formant un "T" avec elles tandis qu'il commençait à traverser le terrain.

**« - Coach Zechs. »** Dit Trowa en tendant le bras.

Zechs se tourna en direction de ce que Trowa lui montrait et vit Treize entrait sur le terrain en criant son nom. Il esquissa un sourire et commença à traverser lui aussi sur le terrain allant à la rencontre de Treize.

Dans les gradins, Noin se leva avec espoir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était la première fois que Zechs et Treize parleraient après s'être informé du contenu du roman d'Odin. Mais… comment réagiraient-ils ?

**« - Toi. »** Dit Treize en s'arrêtant devant Zechs. **« - Tu m'as enlevé mon meilleur joueur. Qu'as-tu fait à Heero ? » **

**« - Je n'ai rien fait à Heero, Treize. »** Répondit Zechs tranquillement. **« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je ferais quelque chose comme ça à ce stade du match ? » **

**« - Je sais de quoi tu es capable Zechs ! Je sais que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Heero. Et je ne me suis jamais trompé dans ces choses-là. » **Le regard de Zechs se remplit de tristesse à ces mots et Treize put le voir.

**« - Jamais. Treize. »** Dit Zechs avec mélancolie.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. C'était la première fois durant six années de matchs entre ces deux universités, qu'ils voyaient les deux entraineurs parler de manière presque pacifique. Ils ressemblaient à deux vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après un temps sans voir.

**« - Je… »** Dit Treize qui regrettait maintenant d'avoir traversé le terrain pour se heurter avec Zechs. **« - Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose voir avec ça. »** Dit-il en revenant au sujet qui l'avait fait se déplacer. **« - Je n'ai plus de défense maintenant ! » **

**« - Et je n'ai plus d'offensive. Duo ne jouera plus durant ce match. » **Dit Zechs en regardant Treize droit dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux et immobile, étudiant les détails du visage de l'autre. Dix années s'étaient écoulées mais ça paraissait être des secondes.

Soudain, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire en même temps.

Dans les gradins, Noin se rassit de nouveau à sa place. Ils avaient tous les deux fait le premier pas en même temps avec ce rire contagieux. Elle n'avait pas idée de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais elle pouvait reconnaître ce rire. Ce rire qui les avait toujours accompagnés durant leur relation. Ce rire que jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre à nouveau de la part de Zechs depuis sa séparation avec Treize. Et maintenant, après dix années… elle l'entendait à nouveau.

**« - Messieurs les entraineurs, la mi-temps est finie, c'est heure de… » **

**« - Temps mort. »** Dit Zechs en regardant l'arbitre.

**« - Très bien. »** Dit l'arbitre en s'éloignant et en les laissant de nouveau seul au milieu du terrain.

**« - Nous sommes au même niveau Treize. »** Dit Zechs. **« - J'ai aussi brûlé un de mes quatre temps, nous en avons maintenant tous les deux trois pour jouer les deux quarts suivants. »**

**« - Nous verrons comment les choses se passeront. Bonne chance Zechs. »** Dit Treize en tendant la main au blond.

**« - Bonne chance à toi aussi. »** Répondit Zechs en serrant la main que Treize lui tendait.

Un choc électrique traversa les deux entraineurs en prenant la main de l'autre entre les siennes. La première fois qu'ils avaient ressentit un choc comme celui-là, c'était quand ils étaient tous les deux des rivaux durant un match et qu'ils s'étaient connus. Mais ils n'étaient plus ces jeunes étudiants. Toutefois, leurs cœurs battirent exactement comme cette fois là.

Ils se lâchèrent la main et ils firent demi-tour pour réintégrer leur partie du terrain, non sans se retourner pour se regarder et en faisant que leurs regards aux tons bleus différents se heurtent comme quand ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre.

Treize s'avança pour parler avec les autres entraineurs au sujet de la défense. Il s'était rappelé de quelque chose tandis qu'il parlait avec Zechs et il allait le mettre en pratique.

Zechs s'avança vers Trowa et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils avaient de l'avance sur l'équipe adverse, mais ça ne devait pas être une raison pour arrêter de marquer. Toutefois cela ne plut pas à Trowa.

**« - Mais coach, la dernière fois… »** Protesta Trowa

**« - C'était il y a des mois Trowa, le garçon s'est beaucoup entrainé depuis, il est temps que nous le mettions sur le terrain. » **

**« - S'il entre sur le terrain, c'est comme laisser Oz gagner ! »** Dit Trowa avec colère.

**« - Non, je l'ai vu s'entrainer. Je sais qu'il pourra le faire. »** Affirma Zechs. **« - De plus, tu savais que ça arriverait bien. » **

**« - J'avais confiance que Duo reviendrait. » **

**« - Mais il ne le fera pas, c'est pourquoi, le garçon entrera. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! » **Dit Zechs.

Trowa mit son casque avec colère et marcha vers le reste de ses compagnons d'équipe. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres, mais… s'il pouvait il le ferait.

**« - Il va vraiment entrer ? »** Demanda Wufei en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

**« - Oui, ce garçon va nous causer des problèmes. »** Dit Trowa entre des dents. **« - S'il pouvait seulement le sortir. »**

**« - Dis-moi pourquoi tu es aussi énerver contre lui ? »** Demanda Wufei. **« - Seulement parce qu'il n'est pas aussi bon que Maxwell ou… parce que c'est ton ex beau-frère ? » **

Trowa serra les dents et commença à marcher en direction de la formation en écoutant le sifflet de l'arbitre.

**« - Allez Triton Bloom, tu entre sur le terrain. »** Dit Zechs en indiquant au garçon aux cheveux marrons d'entrer.

**« - Mais coach, je ne… »** Fit garçon nerveusement.

**« - C'est ton occasion de leur démontrer à tous que peux faire mieux que pour le match contre Rocquefeller. »**

**« - Oui coach. »** Dit le garçon en entrant et en prenant place, anciennement occupé par Duo.

La ligne se forma et Wufei se retrouva face à un nouveau joueur, de plus haute et plus forte stature que celle d'Heero. Il le connaissait, c'était un des joueurs de l'offensive. Le coach Treize avait apparemment réussi à remplacer ses joueurs.

Trowa regarda du coin de l'œil Triton se mettre en place nerveusement. La dernière fois qu'il avait joué cette position, il les avait fait perdre contre Rocquefeller. Cela et le fait de se rappeler également qu'il était son ex beau-frère l'énervait.

Il regarda devant lui pour voir son adversaire et tomba presqu'au sol en rencontrant des yeux de couleur bleus qui le regardaient avec une certaine crainte.

**« - Quatre ! ! ! » **

Treize vit la surprise dans les gestes de Trowa, sa stratégie n'était pas mauvaise, il était sûr que le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à son Punter. Au moins cette position était sûre. Et Ralph, avec sa stature, pourrait arrêter Wufei, tandis qu'un autre arrêtait le nouveau et nerveux quaterback.

Zechs vit Quatre face à Trowa et comprit immédiatement la stratégie de Treize, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était bonne. Trowa ne ferait rien contre le blond.

**« - Fait ce que tu as toujours fait Trowa. »** Dit Quatre en le regardant dans les yeux alors qu'il écoutait le comptage du quaterback. **« - Ne t'arrête pas pour moi. »**

**« - Jamais je ne te ferais mal. »** Répondit Trowa alors que le "Hit" se faisait entendre.

Quatre se redressa en fermant les yeux pour pousser Trowa, mais il savait à l'avance que Trowa était plus grand et plus fort que lui, ce serait impossible qu'il puisse lui faire autre chose que reculer d'un pas en arrière. Trowa prit un des bras de Quatre et passa un des siens autour de la taille du blond et le fit tomber au sol. Mais son bras amortit la chute du blond, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire mal.

**« - Trowa ? … »** Fit Quatre en ouvrant les yeux et rencontra les émeraudes vertes de celui qu'il aimait.

**« - Nous ferrons comme Heero et Duo, d'accord ? »** Dit Trowa en souriant. Quatre sourit également.

**« - Evidemment que je suis d'accord ! Tu pourras ainsi me peloter sur le terrain tant que durera le match. »** Dit-il en riant faisant qu'une légère rougeur apparaisse sur le visage du plus grand.

Le match continua sans que le Lotus-Blanc ne puisse marquer.

* * *

Hilde regardait avec attention le match. Elle avait été affligée en distinguant le maillot de Quatre face à Trowa, mais elle avait été soulagée en voyant ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était semblable à ce que Heero avait fait quand il arrivait jusqu'à Duo : Essayer de le protéger avec ses bras.

Wufei, bien qu'étant plus faible que celui qui était face à lui, paraissait pouvoir l'arrêter. Puisque jusqu'à présent le plaqueur défensif n'avait pas pu avancer jusqu'à la ligne de but ou jusqu'au quaterback.

Et le quaterback qui était entré à la place de Duo paraissait faire du bon travail, seulement la défense d'Oz faisait elle aussi très bien le sien.

**« - Tu es la sœur de Duo, n'est-ce pas ? » **

Hilde se tourna en entendant la voix qui lui parler. Elle vit alors un grand garçon aux cheveux frisés qu'elle reconnu comme étant un des joueurs de Rocquefeller.

**« - Oui. Et toi, qui es-tu ? »** Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

**« - Mon nom est Trent et je voudrais te demander une faveur. »** Dit-il.

**« - Bien sûr, dis-moi. »** Dit Hilde sans cesser de le regarder.

**« - Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, dire à Duo que je me retire de la lutte ? » **

**« - De la lutte ? Je ne comprends pas. »** Dit Hilde perturbée.

**« - Lui il pourra le comprendre. Il m'a suffit de voir la première partie de ce match pour me rendre compte que jamais il ne me regardera comme il le regarde lui. Malgré la colère qu'il affichait, ses yeux brillaient en le regardant quand le joueur ne le regardait pas. » **

**« - Ah ? Tu parles de Heero ? »**

Trent se contenta d'acquiescer. **« - Oui. Et tout comme toi, j'ai entendu. »** Dit-il en faisant des cercles avec le doigt dans l'air.

**« - La bande audio ? » **

**« - Et j'ai compris qu'il l'aimait aussi. Donc je n'ai rien à faire ici. Dit ça à Duo, d'accord ? » **

**« - Oui. »** Dit Hilde en souriant. Puis elle regarda Trent faire demi-tour pour descendre les escaliers en direction de la sortie.

* * *

L'offensive d'Oz avait empêché l'équipe adverse de marquer des points depuis la reprise. Les choses allaient mieux que jamais, Oz réussissait petit à petit à s'approcher de son objectif.

La pause des deux minutes avant la fin était arrivée trop tôt avec le Lotus-Blanc en offensive. Ils devaient marquer s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre ce match.

La ligne se forma à nouveau et tous les joueurs prirent leurs positions. Quatre sourit à Trowa en le voyant, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer face à face, il avait reçu plus d'étreinte de Trowa que de coups et cela le réjouissait.

Mais en entendant le "Hit" Quatre se redressa comme les dernières fois en espérant que Trowa le tienne, seulement cette fois son compagnon de ligne avait poussé celui qui était à côté de Trowa et ils étaient tous les deux tombés sur le capitaine du Lotus-Blanc.

Le nouveau quaterback avait étudié ce que faisaient le punter d'Oz et son propre capitaine, donc il savait par où il pouvait lancer le ballon sans que ce dernier soit intercepté. Seulement il n'avait pas envisageait qu'à cette occasion Trowa n'arrêterait pas le blond.

Quatre vit le ballon volait jusqu'à ses mains et par inertie il les leva pour le prendre entre les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux avec surprise et se retourna pour voir Trowa qui était au sol.

**« - Court ! ! »** Cria Trowa, tandis que Quatre réagissait et partait en courant en sautant par-dessus les joueurs qui étaient tombé à terre lors de la mêlée.

Il était près de la zone de but du Lotus-Blanc et les joueurs de l'offensive du Lotus-Blanc qui le suivaient ne réussissaient pas à l'atteindre. Les cris des gradins d'Oz arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et avec une rougeur sur ses joues à cause la course soudaine il s'arrêta dans la zone de but de l'équipe de Trowa.

Trowa sourit depuis là où il était, Triton Bloom l'avait fait de nouveau. Il avait laissé le ballon être intercepté par Oz et ils étaient maintenant à égalité grâce à l'action de Quatre.

Il restait moins d'une minute à l'horloge et le ballon était entre les mains d'Oz.

_**A suivre…**_


	18. Chapitre 15, part II

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**CHAPITRE 16**

**FIN DU JEU, PART. 2**

Hilde était suprêmement nerveuse, le match se terminerait à tout moment et il n'y avait rien de défini. Oz pouvait gagner, de même que le Lotus-Blanc.

Sentant un regard perçant sur elle, elle se retourna et fut surprise en voyant les yeux bleus d'une fille blonde qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis longtemps.

**« - Middie ! »** S'exclama Hilde avec surprise.

**« - Salut Hilde, il y a longtemps que nous nous étions pas vu. »** Dit-elle en s'approchant de la grille où Hilde regardait le match.

**« - Oui, il y a longtemps. »** Dit Hilde sèchement en reportant son regard sur le match.

**« - Trowa fait un super travail, n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit-elle, en faisant que Hilde la regarde du coin de l'œil.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu venu Middie ? Voir le match ou pour Trowa ? »**

Middie commença à rire. **« - Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce type de sport aussi rude. Je suis seulement venue pour Trowa. » **

**« - Je crois que tu perds ton temps, Trowa ne fera pas attention à toi, il sort avec quelqu'un. »** Dit Hilde sans la regarder.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais que Trowa ne prend pas au sérieux cette relation. »** Hilde se retourna pour la regarder avec surprise.

**« - Tu sais que… ? »**

**« - Qu'il sort avec le Punter de l'équipe rivale ? Évidement. »** Dit-elle sans accorder d'importance à cela. **« - Mais je sais que ça ne va pas durer. Trowa aime les femmes. Et ce blond n'en est pas une, il s'ennuiera et reviendra. »**

Hilde commença à rire. **« - On remarque que tu ne le connais pas. »** Fit Hilde en riant. **« - Parce que Trowa n'est pas du genre à changer d'opinion comme d'autres que je connais. »** Dit-elle en clouant ses yeux bleus sur elle.

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »** Dit Middie en commençant à s'énerver. **« - Que je dois être désolée d'être lesbienne ? » **

**« - C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi. »** Dit Hilde en reportant son attention sur le match, tandis que Middie regardait Trowa.

Elle l'avait trompé en lui disant qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était de se prouver quelque chose. Elle avait toujours était intéressé par les filles, elle voulait seulement voir si elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose avec un homme et elle avait choisi Trowa pour cela. Seulement Trowa l'avait découvert alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Elle se rappelait encore son regard, il ne l'avait même pas retenue. Il lui avait seulement parlé de ses doutes et était parti sans rien lui dire. C'était cette attitude qui l'avait le plus blessée.

Et depuis lors, elle avait décidé de le reconquérir. Sans y arriver.

* * *

Oz avait essayé de marquer sans réussir, le temps réglementaire serait bientôt terminé et il manquait seulement une occasion. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de marquer sept points mais avec un bon lancé ils pourraient gagner contre le Lotus-Blanc, seulement c'était trop court. Il n'y avait rien à perdre. Si Quatre réussissait à marquer ils gagnaient mais sinon… il y aurait les prolongations, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

**« - Quatre, tu peux marquer. »** Dit Treize en s'approchant du blond.

**« - Coach c'est un repoussement trop long, je ne vais pas réussir, de plus je suis fatigué. »** Dit Quatre en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Le temps était froid, mais il avait trop couru dans ce match.

**« - Tente-le, il n'y a rien à perdre. Si tu ne marque pas, nous aurons une autre occasion durant les prolongations. »**

**« - Je vais essayer Coach. »** Dit Quatre avec voix fatiguée.

Quatre entra sur le terrain suivit des joueurs de l'unité spéciale. C'était un repoussement trop long. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait y arriver.

Il se tourna pour regarder Trowa qui était de son côté du terrain, attendant la suite des évènements. Il vit Trowa lui faire un geste d'encouragement pour qu'il marque tout en hochant la tête de manière affirmative.

Quatre sourit en réponse en sentant la confiance revenir en lui. Il fixa son regard sur le ballon, puis le leva ensuite vers les buts en forme de "H", là où le ballon devait aller. Il pouvait y arriver, il pouvait le faire.

Il prit de l'élan et le lança de toutes ses forces.

Tandis que le ballon volait encore dans l'air, le sifflet de l'arbitre siffla, annonçant la fin du match. Le lancé paraissait bon, il était encore à une demi-distance mais il paraissait bon.

Le regard émeraude de Trowa et celui bleu de Quatre ne perdaient pas de vue la trajectoire du ballon. Tout le stade regardait aussi la trajectoire du ballon, certain espérant qu'il passe et d'autre qu'il tombe. Peu à peu il descendait mais il était encore loin du "H".

Il n'allait pas réussir.

Quatre baissa les yeux en se sentant triste, ce serait la première fois de sa vie qu'il ratait quelque chose d'important. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux en pensant à son équipe qui avait tant donné d'eux-mêmes et tout ça pour rien. Quand soudain, les cris assourdissant du public lui fit lever la tête. Il vit un des arbitres lever les deux bras, validant le but.

Il avait réussi ! …

Il sentit alors quelqu'un le percuter pour le féliciter et leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux verts de celui qui lui avait redonné confiance à la fin.

**« - Tu as gagné Quatre. »** Dit Trowa en souriant au blond. **« - Je suis fier. »**

**« - Trowa ! » **Dit Quatre avec les yeux pleins de larmes, tandis que le reste de son équipe s'était uni aux félicitations.

Le score final du match était de 37 à 40 pour Oz.

Les joueurs d'Oz et du Lotus-Blanc reçurent leurs trophées de champion et de seconde place devant les regards satisfaits de leurs coachs respectifs. Zechs et Treize s'étaient serrés la main en souriant et ils avaient posé pour les journalistes qui étaient réunis dans le stade.

Mais maintenant quatre garçons étaient préoccupés pour deux d'entre eux.

Trowa et Wufei se séparèrent du groupe qui parlait de la victoire de leurs équipes pour parler avec Quatre.

**« - Heero aussi a disparu ? »** Demanda Trowa à Quatre tandis que Wufei se contentait d'écouter.

**« - Oui. Il est entré avec nous dans les vestiaires mais après, il a disparu. On l'a cherché partout mais on ne l'a pas trouvé. » **

**« - Duo est allé à l'infirmerie et il n'en est pas revenu. » **

**« - Ce maudit zéro a dû aller lui parler ! »** Dit Wufei.** « - Pendant le match il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. » **

**« - Pourquoi ne pas aller à leur recherche ? » **Suggéra Quatre. **« - Peut-être qu'ils sont encore dans le stade. » **

**« - Oui, peut-être. » **Dit Trowa en faisant demi-tour et il rencontra alors les yeux bleus d'une fille blonde. **« - Middie ? »**

Quatre sentit que le monde s'effondrait à ses pieds. La fille souriait à "son Trowa" d'une manière coquète. Déjà une fois il l'avait vue en train de l'embraser, le même jour d'ailleurs où il était sur le point d'embrasser Duo. Mais étant donné tout ce qui était arrivé, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de clarifier les choses avec Trowa et il l'avait complètement oublié.

Maintenant elle était là de nouveau, et elle le tourmentait avec sa présence.

**« - Je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu Trowa. »** Dit la blonde en s'approchant d'eux, tandis que Wufei marchait à la rencontre de Hilde qui arrivait et que Quatre restait un pas derrière Trowa.

**« - Ne le regrette pas, je suis heureux. »** Dit Trowa froidement.

**« - Pourquoi ne pas aller manger un morceau quelque part et célébrer votre seconde place alors ? »** Dit la blonde en souriant, tandis que Quatre baissait les yeux.

Mais à cet instant, Quatre sentit une main qui l'attirait en avant et après un fort bras qui se plaçait sur ses épaules tandis qu'on le collait contre un corps mince et musclé et la voix de Trowa s'éleva.

**« - Je te remercie Middie, mais j'ai déjà des projets avec mon petit-ami. Donc merci pour l'offre, mais nous devons y aller. »** Dit Trowa tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur les joues de Quatre pour ensuite l'entrainer vers la porte de sortie du terrain devant les yeux étonnés de la blonde.

**« - Trowa. »** Dit Quatre en regardant le profil du plus grand avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues. **« - Je… »**

**« - Quatre, Middie est lesbienne. »** Dit-il en se doutant à l'avance de l'inquiétude du blond. **« - Elle est seulement sortie avec moi pour voir si elle pouvait changer ça. Elle tente maintenant de me reconquérir, mais elle sait que je peux seulement lui offrir mon amitié. Je sais qu'elle ne changera pas, même si elle affirme le contraire. C'est pour cela j'avais tant de doutes. Tu n'iras pas changer de bord après, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dit-il en dirigeant ses prunelles vertes vers les yeux du blond.

**« - Jamais Trowa ! » **Dit-il fermement.** « - Je t'aime… beaucoup. »** Dit-il en rougissant complètement.

Trowa s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il aimait voir la rougeur sur les joues du blond. C'était comme peindre de la fine porcelaine en rose.

Il laissa glisser un doigt sur les joues du blond, en même temps que les yeux bleus de Quatre se fermaient sous la caresse. Quatre sentit alors les lèvres de Trowa se poser sur les siennes, lui demandant expressément d'ouvrir sa bouche pour le savourer.

**« - Hey les tourtereaux, nous ne devions pas aller chercher Maxwell ? »** La voix de Wufei les fit se séparer et ils rougirent tous les deux en se tournant vers Hilde et Wufei qui leur souriaient.

**« - Je propose que nous nous séparions, nous couvrirons ainsi ces couloirs en peu de temps. »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Je suis d'accord. Mais si toi ou moi apparaissons près des vestiaires d'Oz nous pouvons avoir des problèmes. »** Dit Wufei. **« - Bien que tout le monde a dû partir fêter ça. » **

**« - Ca sera mieux si Hilde et moi allons chercher du côté d'Oz et vous, vous irez de l'autre côté. »** Dit Quatre. **« - Et nous trouverons ici une fois terminé. »**

**« - D'accord. »** Dirent Trowa et Wufei en même temps.

Les quatre se séparèrent alors en deux groupes pour chercher Duo et Heero derrière chacune des portes qu'il y avait dans les couloirs. Mais il n'y avait rien. En arrivant à l'infirmerie, tant Trowa que Wufei entrèrent et virent le sous-pull à manche longue que Duo portait, ainsi qu'un équipement de football. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Duo.

**« - C'est à Oz ! »** Dit Wufei avec colère après avoir observé le logo sur l'équipement. **« - Ce maudit zéro. Il dû rejoindre Maxwell ici. » **

**« - Sortons d'ici et continuons à chercher. Si nous ne le trouvons pas au stade, nous devrons chercher dans l'appartement de Heero. » **Wufei se contenta d'acquiescer.

Les deux joueurs sortirent rapidement en se heurtant presque avec le journaliste qui faisait tant parler d'eux dans le journal scolaire. Ils passèrent tous les deux à côté de lui sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Mais Klementz fit demi-tour pour les suivre, c'était son occasion de leur parler. Il s'était douté qu'ils seraient dans les couloirs du stade, ne les voyant pas sur le terrain avec le reste des joueurs.

**« - Trowa, Wufei ! Je peux avoir vos impressions sur le fait d'avoir perdu le match ? »** Demanda Klementz alors qu'il les suivait presque en courant.

**« - Nous n'avons pas le temps. »** Dit Trowa alors qu'il ouvrait une énième porte. **« - Duo ! Tu es là ? »** Demanda-t-il à haute voix, tandis que Wufei ouvrait une autre porte et faisait la même chose.

**« - Ah, vous cherchez Duo Maxwell ! Vous ne le trouverez pas ici. »** Dit Klementz avec indifférence.

Klementz sentit qu'on le prenait fermement par les épaules et qu'on le plaquait contre le mur et il rencontra une paire d'yeux noirs étincelants.

**« - Pourquoi tu dis qu'il n'est pas ici ? »** Dit Wufei avec colère.

**« - Parce qu'il est entre de très bonnes mains. »** Dit Klementz en souriant nerveusement.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ? »** Demanda Trowa près de Klementz, qui tourna la tête pour le regarder.

**« - Parce qu'il est avec Heero Yuy ! »** Répondit-il.

**« - Ca nous le savons, comment le sais-tu toi ? »** Demanda Wufei en le levant contre le mur.

**« - Parce que j'étais là, c'est pour ça. »** Fit le journaliste encore plus nerveusement.

**« - Je ne te crois pas, tu n'es pas allé avec lui. »** Dit Wufei en commençant à perdre son calme.

**« - Bien sûr que non. Heero Yuy l'a kidnappé. »** Wufei lâcha d'un coup Klementz qui tomba jusqu'au sol.

**« - Comment ça il l'a kidnappé ? »** Demanda Wufei.

**« - Vous voulez voir ? »** Fit Klementz en se relevant avec son appareil photo et en cherchant dans les archives la photographie qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt.

Tant Trowa que Wufei fixèrent la photo que leur montrait Klementz. La main de Wufei prit l'appareil tandis que Klementz essaya de l'en empêcher, mais Trowa l'arrêta en lui tordant le bras dans le dos.

**« - Hey lâche-moi ! »** Cria Klementz

Wufei se tourna pour regarder Trowa, qui se contenta d'acquiescer avec la tête. Klementz vit ce signal et commença à crier de ne pas le faire, mais c'était trop tard. Wufei avait appuyé sur le bouton "delete".

**« - Merde les mecs, cette photo valait de l'or ! ! »** S'écria Klementz en se massant le bras quand Trowa le lâcha.

**« - Tu devras donc chercher autre chose. »** Dit Trowa en s'éloignant rapidement avec Wufei.

**« - Bien, que dis-tu d'une photo du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc en train d'embrasser le Punter d'Oz ? » **

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un coup de poing dans l'estomac donné par Trowa.

**« - Cof, cof »** Toussa Klementz en tombant au sol en regardant Trowa et Wufei s'éloignaient. **« - Avec un non ça aurait été suffisant ! ! ! »** Cria-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux au point de rencontre, en même temps que Hilde et Quatre qui arrivaient en courant.

**« - Nous avons des nouvelles. »** Dit Trowa.

**« - Nous aussi nous avons des nouvelles. »** Dit Hilde.

**« - Nous savons où peut être Duo. »** Affirma Trowa, tandis que Wufei se tournait vers Quatre.

**« - Écoute l'espion blond, peux-tu nous emmener à l'appartement de Zéro ? »** Interrogea-t-il.

**« - L'espion blond il s'appelle Quatre. »** Dit-il sérieusement. **« - Et je vous y emmène. Allons-y ! »** Dit Quatre.

Trowa passa un bras autour des épaules de Quatre et ils se mirent en route.

**« - Tu devrais cesser de donner des surnoms Wufei. »** Fit Hilde au chinois.

**« - Pourquoi ? C'est amusant ma petite nuisance ! »** Répondit-il.

**« - Alors sale goujat, je ne m'adresserais pas à toi d'une autre manière jusqu'à ce que tu appelles les gens par leurs prénom. » **

**« - Tu n'as pas le droit… »** Mais des lèvres se posant sur les siennes firent taire les protestations de Wufei. **« - Oui, tu as le droit de m'embrasser autant de fois que tu veux. »** Dit-il en souriant alors que Hilde souriait à son tour.

**« - Hilde, quelles étaient ces nouvelles que vous alliez nous donner ? »** Demanda Trowa en se retournant vers eux.

**« - Oh, oui. Vous n'allez pas le croire ! »** Fit Hilde en sortant le journal qu'elle avait trouvé et en montrant quelque chose dessus. **« - Nous avons trouvé ce journal dans un des couloirs et ces nouvelles ont attiré notre attention. »** Dit-elle tandis que Trowa et Wufei furent surpris par ce qu'ils lisaient.

* * *

Dans une des pièces du stade, un des coachs avait quitté la petite célébration de son équipe. Ils n'étaient pas du tout perdant, bien au contraire. La seconde place ce n'était pas du tout mauvais. Mais il avait des choses à faire pour l'instant et il ne pouvait pas rester avec ses garçons.

Il était entré dans l'infirmerie avec son portable et donnait des indications nécessitant ce qu'il souhaitait.

**« - Elle arrivera dimanche à six heures de l'après-midi, étant donné le décalage horaire. J'espère que vous irez la chercher à l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle et que vous l'emmènerez immédiatement à la résidence où elle restera. Non, elle n'a pas obtenu son accréditation à ces cours, c'est pour ça qu'elle devra suivre le cursus depuis le début, je vous enverrais par fax ce que vous m'avez demandé… Je crois que c'est le mieux pour elle. J'enverrais de l'argent chaque mois mais vous ne devrez pas lui donner un seul EURO de plus. Elle est très difficile, peut-être qu'elle criera et vous menacera de vous renvoyer pour que vous lui donniez davantage d'argent. Ne le faites pas, seulement moi pourrais vous renvoyer et je ne le ferai pas. Autre chose. Vous devrez l'obliger à faire ses propres choses. Ca ne va pas la traumatiser qu'elle lave et range son linge n'est-ce pas ? … oui, seulement le strict minimum de servante pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas un prix à sa conduite, c'est une punition ! … Si elle ne fait pas ce que vous lui demandez, vous devrez réduire sa mensualité d'un pourcentage pour payer les tâches domestiques. Elle finira par faire ce qu'elle devra faire si elle ne veut pas se retrouver sans argent. Vous réduirez aussi son argent si elle ne vous présente pas ses devoirs. Une personne sera chargée de lui faire réviser et vous devrez vous assurer qu'elle assiste à tous ces cours. Je sais qu'à la fin ma sœur comprendra et reviendra dans le bon chemin. Merci beaucoup pour tout, je vous recontacterez. » **

Zechs raccrocha son portable tristement. Il avait croisé Dorothy et elle l'avait informé que Relena acceptait et qu'elle devait surement être à la maison en train de faire ses valises. Cela signifiait qu'elle irait à Paris terminer son cursus. Mais aller à Paris pour fuir tout ce qu'elle avait fait ne serait pas un prix, ça servirait à remettre sa sœur sur le bon chemin. Et il était sûr qu'avec les mesures qu'il prenait il réussirait.

Il laissa vaquer son regard dans l'infirmerie. Il y avait l'équipement de Heero au sol. Il sourit pour lui-même et soupira.

**« - Il vaut mieux que je ramène les affaires de Heero à Oz. » **

**« - J'avais raison alors et tu as eu quelque chose voir avec la disparition de mon joueur ? » **

Cette voix tellement connue le surpris dans son dos et il se retourna immédiatement. Appuyé contre le chambranle de l'infirmerie, Treize l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**« - C'était l'idée de Heero. »** Répondit Zechs avec un sourire identique. **« - Il m'a demandé d'envoyer Duo à l'infirmerie et d'éloigner le médecin d'ici. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Heero ne retournerait pas au match. » **Le sourire de Treize s'agrandit et il s'avança dans l'infirmerie, refermant la porte derrière lui.

**« - Je te pardonne Zechs. »** Dit Treize en le regardant fixement

**« - Pardon ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu pardon Treize ? »** Fit le blond sans comprendre.

**« - Parce que tu as toujours eu raison. Et j'étais tellement aveuglé que je ne l'ai jamais vu. »** Zechs fut encore plus étonné en voyant l'attitude du coach d'Oz.

**« - Je crois que gagner le championnat de cette année t'a un peu affecté. » **

**« - Non Zechs. »** Dit-il tranquillement en secouant négativement la tête. **« - Ce qui m'a affecté ça a été de connaître la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans. » **

**« - Tu… tu le sais ? » **Treize se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire. **« - Mais Odin est parti et Lady a disparu. Comment le sais-tu ? »** Treize mit la main à la poche de son veston et en sortit un petit livre. **« - Le roman ! » **

**« - Notre histoire. »** Dit Treize. **« - J'ai pu la vérifier avec Lady Une avant de la faire démissionner. » **

**« - Tu… » **

**« - Je… je… jamais… »** Dit-il nerveusement et totalement rouge, comme quand ils étaient deux simples étudiants, tandis que dans son regard, il y avait un éclat qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis très longtemps. **« - Jamais. » **

**« - Moi non plus. »** Dit Zechs en s'approchant de Treize de façon surprenante pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes. Et en recevant une réponse de manière immédiate.

Serait-il encore trop tard pour récupérer dix années d'amour perdu ? … non, il n'est jamais trop tard pour cela.

* * *

Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour cette après-midi ? A chaque fois que Duo avait mentionné quelque chose de relatif au match.

Maintenant Duo dormait profondément tandis qu'il le regardait dormir. Il aimait voir son corps nu dans son lit. Voir comment la lumière du soleil, qui commençait à se coucher étant donné l'horaire d'hiver, se reflétait encore sur la peau blanche du natté.

Il laissa vaquer un de ses doigts sur la joue rouge de Duo jusqu'à arriver aux mèches de cheveux qui reposaient sur son visage et son cou. Avec leurs nombreuses activités, la tresse de Duo avait finie par se détacher et maintenant ses cheveux étaient librement éparpillés entre eux.

La tête de Duo se trouvait contre son épaule, tandis que ses bras entouraient le corps mince du natté.

Il lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il l'aimait, en recevant le même nombre de réponses de "son natté". Il n'était pas disposé à faire que le manque de ces mots pourrait lui faire douter de son affection de nouveau.

La sonnette de son appartement le surpris. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure ?

Il se leva rapidement du lit, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Duo. Il enfila rapidement un peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte avant que la sonnette ne réveille son "bel endormi".

Il avait à peine ouvert la porte, que des mains le saisir par le col de son vêtement et le plaquèrent au mur et fut surpris de voir les yeux noirs du chinois qui pétillaient de fureur.

**« - Où est Maxwell ? »** Demanda Wufei avec colère.

Il put voir que derrière le chinois, arrivait Trowa, tous les deux portaient encore les combinaisons du match. Cela voulait dire qu'il venait de se finir.

**« - Maudit Zéro répond ! ! »** Cria Wufei n'obtenant pas réponse de Heero.

Heero signala seulement la porte fermée de la chambre, tandis que Wufei le lâcha et s'éloigna en courant pour voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

Trowa regarda Heero de haut en bas et put comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas cru dès le début les délires de Wufei. Wufei pensait que si Heero avait kidnappé Duo c'était parce qu'il allait lui faire du mal, le tuer ou le violer, ou les deux en même temps.

**« - Tout s'est arrangé ? »** Demanda Trowa en regardant fixement Heero et en sachant à l'avance la réponse.

**« - Oui. »** Répondit seulement Heero.

**« - Donc alors doublement félicitations. »** Dit Trowa en faisant que Heero soit surpris.

**« - Double ? »** Demanda-t-il curieux.

**« - Oui, double. Premièrement parce que Duo et toi avez arrangé l'affaire qui vous a séparé. Et deuxièmement parce que ton équipe a gagné le match. » **

**« - C'est bien. »** Dit Heero sèchement.

**« - Je dois aussi t'avertir que tout le stade, ou devrais-je dire toute la ville. »** Clarifia-t-il. **« - A apprit qu'entre Relena et toi il n'y avait rien eu. » **Heero fut de nouveau surpris. **« - Quelqu'un a passé un enregistrement dans laquelle Relena avouait beaucoup de choses, entre autres, ton amour pour Duo. Mais je crois que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de l'entendre. » **Dit-il en souriant à moitié.

**« - Je devrais alors remercier celle qui a fait ça. » **

**« - Celle ? Tu sais qui est la personne qui a passé l'enregistrement ? » **

**« - Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai ma petite idée. »** Dit Heero en se rappelant que Dorothy lui avait demandé le code d'accès de la salle audio du stade.

Wufei ouvrit la porte de la chambre que lui avait indiqué Heero et marcha lentement jusqu'au lit. Mais son regard était plutôt fixé au sol et il observait tout ce qui était éparpillé par terre.

Il y avait l'uniforme de Heero. Une chemise d'hôpital. Une grande quantité de photographies. Les pantalons et les chaussures sportives des deux équipements, une série de bandages. Même les coquilles qui servent à protéger les parties nobles d'un mauvais coup pendant un match !

Il porta soudainement son regard sur le lit et ce qu'il vit le fit immédiatement rougir. Sur le lit Duo était profondément endormi, avec les cheveux totalement libres éparpillés autour de son corps nu. La seule chose qui le couvrait se fut un fin drap qui protégeait des regards indiscret une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Et si pendant un moment il avait pensé que Heero l'avait violé. Le léger murmure assoupi qui s'échappa des lèvres souriantes du natté lui fit renoncer à l'idée. Un "Heero je t'aime" fut entendu et Wufei se détourna pour sortir de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

Trowa se tourna en entendant la porte de la chambre de Heero s'ouvrir et posa son regard sur le visage rouge de son ami.

**« - Allons-nous-en Barton. »** Dit Wufei en passant devant les deux garçons qui étaient encore près de la porte.

**« - Je voudrais m'excuser de la manière dont nous t'avons traité Heero. »** Dit Trowa en faisant que Wufei s'arrête d'un coup. Cela signifiait qu'il devait lui aussi s'excuser.

Il murmura un "bon sang" pour lui-même et se retourna pour faire face à Heero. Heero les observa sérieusement sans laisser entrevoir s'il allait accepter les excuses ou non. Wufei se sentit nerveux, après tout, il l'avait frappé. Si Zéro décidait de le frapper en retour, il était disposé à le supporter.

**« - Ex… »** Commença Wufei nerveusement. **« - Excuse-moi pour le coup que je t'ai donné. »** Dit-il en détournant le regard.

**« - Bien. »** Dit Heero froidement en faisant que Wufei le regarde avec surprise.

**« - Tu vas seulement dire ça ? »** Demanda Wufei avec surprise.

**« - Tu espérais que je te frappe ? » **

**« - Ben oui. »** Dit Wufei sans comprendre. **« - Ce serait juste. » **

**« - Ce ne serait pas bien de frapper un compagnon d'équipe pour quelque chose qui appartient déjà au passé. » **

**« - Hey ! » **

**« - Nous nous verrons plus tard. »** Dit Heero en refermant la porte en laissant Wufei suprêmement perturbé.

**« - Maudit Zéro ! ! ! »** Cria-t-il avec colère, tandis qu'il sentait Trowa le faire avancer en le prenant par l'épaule. **« - Mais il n'y a pas de doute qu'il me plait bien. » **Dit-il en souriant à son ami aux yeux verts.

**« - Vous arriverez à être de bons amis. »** Dit Trowa en descendant les escaliers avec le chinois.

**« - Je serais mort avant ! » **

**« - Nous irons alors à tes funérailles. »** Dit Trowa en plaisantant.

**« - Ah, ferme-la Barton ! »**

* * *

Hilde entra nerveusement dans sa maison suivi de Wufei. Trowa et Quatre quant à eux étaient rentrés chez le plus grand, étant donné qu'il habitait plus près. Mais elle était nerveuse de ce qu'elle devrait dire à son père. Il y avait deux nouvelles et elle ne savait pas comment réagirait son père en les apprenants.

En entrant tous les deux ils virent l'homme qui était assit devant le poste de télévision. Quand l'homme les vit arriver, il leva les yeux de son émission et sourit.

**« - Bonjour chérie ! »** Dit l'homme avec un sourire.

**« - Sa… salut papa ! »** Dit-elle nerveusement.

**« - Alors mon garçon, comment s'est passé le match ? »** Dit l'homme en regardant Wufei qui avait encore son uniforme.

**« - Ba ! Nous avons perdu. »** Dit Wufei en croisant les bras.

**« - Hum, la seconde place ce n'est pas mal non plus. »** Dit l'homme en souriant. **« - Mais dites-moi, où est Duo ? »** Dit l'homme en regardant derrière eux à la recherche du natté. **« - Il n'est pas rentré avec vous ? »**

Hilde avala nerveusement sa salive, en même temps qu'elle rougissait. Comment expliquer à son père que Duo et Heero s'étaient réconciliés, alors son père était furieux contre Heero ?

**« - Ah, papa, c'est que… »** Dit Hilde nerveusement en regardant son père.

**« - Nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire. »** Dit Wufei en prenant la main de la fille pour lui donner courage.

L'homme les observa fixement. Hilde était manifestement nerveuse et suprêmement rouge. Et voir Wufei lui prendre la main pour lui donner du courage à continuer à parler le fit sourire.

**« - Je vais être grand-père ? »**

**« - NOOONNN ! »** Crièrent-ils horrifié tous les deux en même temps et en rougissant. L'homme éclata de rire en voyant les visages rouges de sa fille et de Wufei.

**« - Papa ! Ca ne va pas encore arriver ! »** Dit Hilde très rouge.

**« - Bon, peut-être que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée de pratiquer. » **

**« - Wufei ! ! »** Cria la fille en faisant que l'homme recommence à rire aux éclats.

**« - Non papa, c'est au sujet de Duo que nous voulons te parler. »** Fit Hilde en essayant de calmer son indignation.

**« - Bien, parle, je t'écoute. » **

**« - Duo est retourné avec Heero. »** Dit-elle rapidement, tandis que son père se contenta de l'observer.

**« - Il lui a pardonné ? »** Demanda l'homme après un moment de silence.

**« - Non, pas vraiment…. C'est que…. Ce n'était pas ce que nous avons cru. »** Dit Hilde en rougissant. **« - Cette fille leur a tendu un piège et nous sommes tous tombés dedans. Donc je crois que… »**

**« - Nous devons des excuses à ce garçon. »** Termina l'homme. Hilde soupira.

**« - Oui, nous lui en devons. » **

**« - Bien, nous les lui présenterons quand ils viendront prendre les affaires de Duo. Parce que je suppose qu'ils vont venir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Wufei ? »** Demanda Hilde en le regardant.

**« - Et pourquoi tu me demandes ? Comment veux-tu que je sache ? » **

**« - Parce que tu les as vu et que tu as parlé avec eux. Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? » **

**« - Je n'ai parlez avec personne. C'est Barton qui l'a fait ! » **

**« - Bon, bon, ça suffit les enfants, je suppose qu'ils viendront ou nous irons. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous le verrons. Il ne va pas laisser mon garçon empêcher de voir sa famille. »** Dit l'homme en souriant en faisant que le regard de Hilde s'ouvre surprise.

**« - Monsieur Schbeiker, il y a encore quelque chose dont nous devons parler. »** Dit Wufei sérieusement. L'homme le regarda, tandis que Hilde lui reprenait la main nerveusement.

**« - Maintenant je vais être grand-père ? »** Et de nouveau les couleurs envahirent les visages des deux. Mais Wufei se remit suffisamment pour répondre.

**« - Je crois que nous devrions lui donner ce qu'il demande Hilde. » **

**« - Noooonnn ! »** Crièrent cette fois Hilde et son père en même temps, et ce fut Wufei qui éclata de rire à leur dépend.

**« - Je plaisantais seulement mon garçon. »** Dit l'homme avec un sourire aux lèvres. **« - Et maintenant dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire. » **

**« - Papa cette fois c'est sur Heero. »** Fit Hilde nerveusement, tandis qu'elle dépliait le journal qu'ils avaient emporté.

**« - Heero Yuy est l'héritier des laboratoires GY. »** Dit Wufei alors que Hilde tendait le journal à son père et que ce dernier le prenait pour lire l'article dans le journal.

Hilde attendait avec impatience que son père termine de lire l'article. Elle ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction. Tous avaient cru que Heero était un étudiant ayant une bourse pour pouvoir vivre tout en étudiant. Mais jamais il ne serait passé dans la tête de quelqu'un qu'il était une des personnes les plus riches du pays, plus riche encore que l'affreuse chef des pom-pom-girl d'Oz.

Hilde avait attendu une manifestation d'indignation de son père en apprenant qu'il travaillerait pour l'entreprise qui appartenait au petit-ami de son fils. Mais elle fut surprise en voyant que l'homme repliait le journal et souriait.

**« - Je le savais déjà chérie. »** Dit l'homme tranquillement.

**« - Quoi ? »** Firent Wufei et Hilde en même temps.

**« - Mais comment l'as-tu appris papa ? Les nouvelles nous ont tous prit au dépourvus, je pense que Duo non plus n'était pas au courant. » **

**« - Je l'ai appris par Julius Gapp lui-même. »** Dit-il calmement en faisant que Hilde et Wufei s'assirent**. « - Il m'a tout raconté sur Heero et son héritage et comment il m'avait contacté. Parce que je n'avais jamais laissé mon curriculum chez eux. » **

**« - Heero lui a demandé de t'engager ? »** Demanda Hilde intriguée.

**« - Non chérie. »** Dit l'homme en soupirant. **« - Ce garçon lui a seulement demandé de me faire passer un entretien d'embauche. Heero Yuy est peut-être le propriétaire de GY, mais celui qui la dirige c'est le docteur Julius Gapp pour l'instant. Il a clarifié à son neveu que si je ne réussissais pas l'entretien, il ne m'engagerait pas. »**

**« - Alors vous avez réussi. »** Affirma Wufei en faisant que l'homme sourit.

**« - Exactement. C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Duo que son ami était le neveu du docteur Gapp, seulement ton frère n'a pas paru s'en souvenir. »** Dit l'homme en souriant. **« - Parfois ton frère est très distrait. »**

**« - Parfois ? »** Dit Wufei en soupirant. **« - Je dirais presque toujours. »** L'homme rigola.

**« - Ayant clarifié les choses. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas célébrer votre seconde place ? »** Demanda l'homme en souriant.

**« - Oui. »** Dit Wufei en se levant du canapé**. « - Ne nous attendez pas de bonne heure, n'est-ce pas Nuisance ? »** Dit-il en la tirant par la main sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

**« - Sale goujat, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler Nuisance ? »** Interrogea Hilde en se dégageant abruptement.

**« - Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle Nuisance ? »** Demanda Wufei en entourant sa taille avec ses bras, tandis que Hilde agitait seulement la tête en signe de négation.** « - Alors comment devrai-je t'appeler ? Amour ? » **

**« - J'aime mieux ce surnom. »** Dit-elle en sentant le chinois la rapprocher de son corps et l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Trowa terminait d'attacher ses chaussures quand il vit que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit légèrement et une silhouette en sortit, et il la trouva complètement divine.

**« - Je crois que tes vêtements me sont vraiment trop grand. »** Dit Quatre avec un rire en faisant que Trowa sourit en le voyant.

Après avoir déposé Hilde et Wufei chez Duo, Trowa avait suggéré à Quatre d'aller chez lui pour changer de vêtements, puisqu'il n'aimait pas garder très longtemps son uniforme en dehors des matchs. Et puisque sa maison était près, il pourrait lui prêter quelques vêtements. Seulement il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que ses vêtements lui serait aussi grand ! !

Quatre avait dû retrousser considérablement le pantalon que Trowa lui avait prêté et les manches du tee-shirt lui arrivaient presque jusqu'au coude. Il était certain que s'il avait également enfilé la chemise, elle lui serait pratiquement arrivée jusqu'aux genoux. Il était habillé comme un enfant avec des vêtements d'adulte.

Trowa commença à rire à alors que Quatre resserrait au maximum la boucle de la ceinture.

**« - Je ne trouve pas ça amusant Trowa. »** Dit le blond en rougissant intensément.

**« - Pardon Quatre, mais tu devrais te voir. »** Dit-il en lui indiquant le miroir de sa commode qui était dans le dos du blond.

Quatre se retourna et regarda avec sa propre image en faisant que la rougeur s'intensifie. Pour ensuite éclater de rire.

**« - Je suis horrible ! » **

Toutefois il sentit deux bras forts l'entourait par le dos pour le collaient contre sa poitrine alors que des lèvres tièdes se posaient sur sa joue.

**« - C'est mensonge, tout te va ravir. »** Fit la voix de Trowa à son oreille.

Quatre se tourna pour faire face à Trowa, il y avait un éclat spécial dans ses yeux verts qu'il aimait tant. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il aimerait connaître.

Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement en sentant les mains de Trowa commençaient à remonter dans son dos et sous les vêtements, touchant sa peau blanche de manière lente et sensuelle.

Trowa aimait sensation que la douce et lisse peau de Quatre lui transmettait. Elle était aussi douce que la plus fine des soies. Catherine n'était pas à la maison, elle avait laissé un message pour lui en lui informant qu'elle était de garde toute la nuit, donc qu'elle ne rentrerait qu'au matin. Il n'y avait personne qui pourrait les interrompre.

Le col en "V" du tee-shirt glissa des épaules de Quatre en laissant à découvert la peau blanche de cette partie. Les lèvres de Trowa s'y dirigèrent en faisant que Quatre pousse un léger murmure sous forme de gémissement devant cette action.

**« - Trowa. »** Murmura le blond en sentant les lèvres de Trowa se déplacer de manière sensuelle sur son cou nu.

**« - Crois-tu que nous devrions aller chez toi pour que tu te changes et aller à la fête pour célébrer la victoire de ton équipe ? »** Demanda Trowa dans un murmure sans cesser à aucun moment de caresser la peau douce du blond.

**« - Je préfère le fêter en privé. »** Répondit Quatre en sentant son sang commençait à bouillir. En glissant ses lèvres attrayantes sur la peau brune de Trowa.

Trowa laissa glisser ses mains dans le dos du blond jusqu'à arriver à la limite du pantalon qui tenait à peine sur ses hanches. Une légère poussée et le vêtement tomba jusqu'au sol en laissant Quatre seulement avec son caleçon.

**« - Quatre… c'est… »** Fit Trowa en se séparant du corps du blond en le sentant légèrement trembler. Mais Quatre posa un de ses doigts sur les lèvres du capitaine du Lotus-Blanc.

**« - Sssshhh Trowa. »** Dit-il en souriant tout en rougissant. **« - C'est bien. » **

**« - Mais je… je ne veux pas te faire mal… jamais. »** Le regard de Quatre brilla comme jamais il ne l'avait vu briller en même temps qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

**« - Tu ne le feras pas, je te l'assure. »** Dit-il en s'approchant pour recueillir les lèvres du capitaine entre les siennes. Mais Trowa le sépara avec un geste de doute.

**« - Peut-être… peut-être que je devrais demander à Duo. »** Quatre rigola légèrement en remarquant la nervosité de son amour.

**« - Tu n'as jamais eu de relations ? » **

**« - Si. Mais pas avec un autre homme. » **

**« - Ca doit être pareil Trowa. » **

**« - Tu es sûr de ça ? » **

**« - Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. »**

Trowa sourit à Quatre, son petit blond lui offrait la sécurité dont il avait besoin pour l'aimer comme il le voulait. Il avait eu beaucoup d'occasion de toucher ce corps en apparence fragile et angélique, mais étant donné l'insécurité qu'il ressentait, il s'était arrêté.

**« - De plus. »** Dit Quatre en s'approchant de l'oreille de Trowa, alors qu'il le tirait par la ceinture pour l'approcher du lit. **« - Tu me l'as promis. »**

Devant le commentaire du blond, une légère rougeur couvrit les joues de Trowa. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas oublié. Et avec un sourire, il le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui, tandis qu'il l'embrassait de manière passionnée, disposé à accomplir sa promesse.

* * *

Le soleil d'une nouvelle journée commençait à éclairer complètement la façade de cette maison dans les beaux quartiers de la ville.

C'était samedi et les gens se levaient tôt pour sortir courir ou promener les chiens. Il était encore tôt pour que les enfants sortent en bicyclette ou jouer dans le jardin, mais à cette heure de la matinée, une voiture de police s'arrêta devant une de ces maisons.

Deux policiers descendirent de la voiture et remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à arriver à la porte de cette maison. Ils se tournent des deux côtés et virent que certains des voisins les regardaient avec curiosité. Un des deux hommes appuya sur la sonnette.

Quelques secondes après, une voix d'un homme demandait l'identification de la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte. En entendant que c'était la police, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, en laissant voir un homme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux châtains, et les regardant avec surprise en les voyants devant sa porte.

**« - Messieurs les officiers, il se passe quelque chose ? »** Demanda Treize surpris.

**« - Nous sommes bien chez Monsieur Treize Kushrénada ? »** Demanda un des hommes en laissant vaquer ses yeux sur le corps, enveloppé d'une robe de chambre, du coach Treize.

**« - Oui, que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

**« - Il se passe quelque chose ? » **

Les regards des deux hommes dévièrent à l'intérieur de la maison, en entendant la voix d'un second homme et tous les deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre, en voyant un homme aux incroyables yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blonds arriver derrière Treize, en portant tout comme l'homme, seulement une légère robe de chambre.

**« - Etes-vous Monsieur Treize ? »** Dit un des hommes en indiquant Treize. **« - Ou est-ce vous ? »** Dit-il en indiquant l'autre.

**« - Non, c'est Treize, je suis Zechs Merquise. » **

**« - C'est mon compagnon. »** Compléta Treize. Cette présentation arracha un sourire au blond. Les policiers ne dirent rien devant cela. **« - Que se passe-t-il messieurs ? » **

Un des fonctionnaires ouvrit une chemise cartonnée et la montra à Treize. Treize observa attentivement ce qu'ils lui montraient, tandis que Zechs regardait par-dessus son épaule.

**« - Pouvez-vous nous dire si c'est vous ? »** Treize se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler et acquiesça.

**« - D'où sortez-vous ça ? »** Demande Treize avec curiosité en rendant la chemise au fonctionnaire.

**« - Nous avons besoin que vous nous accompagnez identifier un corps. » **

**« - Un mort ? »** S'exclama Zechs avec surprise.

**« - Non, non, excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire un corps, c'est une personne, une femme. »** Dit fonctionnaire.

**« - Lady ? »** Fit Treize douteux.

**« - Nous ne savons pas Monsieur Kushrénada. Hier soir une femme SN a été transportée à l'hôpital du centre et… » **

**« - Que veux dire SN ? »** Demanda Treize sans comprendre et en interrompant l'explication du policier.

**« - Sans Nom. »** Clarifia Zechs.

**« - Exact. »** Dit le fonctionnaire. **« - Cette femme a été trouvée sur un tronçon de route isolé, sans papier d'identification, sans sac, sans rien qui pourrait nous donner une idée de qui elle est. Apparemment c'était une agression. En la fouillant, tout ce que nous avons trouvé c'était cette photo et nous avons pu l'identifier grâce aux journaux. Nous voulons seulement que vous nous accompagniez à l'hôpital pour nous dire qui elle est. »**

**« - Ca ne peut être que Lady Une, elle a dit qu'elle partait en voyage hier matin. »** Dit Zechs aux fonctionnaires.

**« - C'est également ce que nous croyons. La femme portait des vêtements fins et la route sur laquelle elle a été trouvée était celle de l'aéroport. Nous avons des plaintes d'agressions sur ces routes et nous pensons que cette dame en a été victime aussi. » **

**« - Nous vous accompagnons, donnez-nous le temps de nous changer. »** Dit Treize en commençant à se détourner, mais il se tourna de nouveau pour regarder les fonctionnaires. **« - Dites-moi comment elle va ? »** Demanda Treize.

**« - Elle est dans le coma. »** Répondit un des deux policiers. **« - Elle a reçu un très violent coup à la tête qui l'a plongé dans cet était-là. » **

**« - Mon dieu ! »** S'exclama Treize.

**« - Treize calme-toi. »** Dit Zechs en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.** « - Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en remettra. Dépêchons-nous de nous changer pour pouvoir accompagner ces messieurs. » **

**« - Entrez s'il vous plaît, nous serons prêts dans quelques minutes. » **Dit Treize en faisant passer les deux fonctionnaires et en leur offrant un siège, tandis qu'ils entraient dans une des chambres pour se changer.

**« - Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit que les médecins disent que la femme est dans un état proche d'un légume et qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle se réveille ? »** Murmura un des policiers à son compagnon.

**« - C'est mieux que se soit un médecin qui leur dise. »** Répondit l'autre. **« - Cette femme va surement mourir et je n'aime pas annoncer ce type de nouvelles. »**

* * *

La lumière frappait complètement son visage en faisant déplacer ses bras pour essayer de se protéger des rayons d'or qui traversaient cette baie vitrée qui même si elle était opaque ne couvraient pas complètement le soleil hivernal de cette belle matinée.

Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux en essayant d'identifier où il était. Il fixa son regard sur le plafond sans pouvoir reconnaître le lieu. Il se tourna vers la lumière du soleil et regarda à travers cette baie vitrée qu'il avait tant de fois vu.

Où était- ? …

Il tourna alors la tête de l'autre côté et regarda horloge numérique sur la table de nuit qui indiquait neuf heures du matin. Tous ces souvenirs lui revint alors en mémoire, le faisant sourire mais…

**« - NEUF HEURES DU MATIN ! ! »** Hurla-t-il en se redressant sur le lit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un Heero totalement habillé apparut rapidement.

**« - Mon dieu Heero ! ! »** Cria-t-il totalement paniqué tandis que Heero s'approchait de lui sans rien comprendre. **« - Je suis resté chez toi toute la nuit, MON PÈRE VA ME TUER ! ! »** Dit-il en se levant du lit se moquant d'être totalement nu et en ignorant le malaise qu'il en ressentit en le faisant, tandis que Heero se contenter de l'observer parcourir la pièce de long en large à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Duo cherchait ses vêtements de tous les côtés du lit, mais il ne trouvait rien. Il regarda sur le fauteuil qui était près du lit et la non plus il n'y avait rien. Il tourna alors son regard jusqu'au lit et vit que Heero l'observait sans perdre le moindre détail de son corps et ses cheveux qui se déplaçaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Heero avait les bras croisés et un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le regardait dans sa glorieuse nudité. Duo ne put empêcher son visage de rougir soudainement en voyant cela. Il sentit son cœur commençait à battre rapidement alors que Heero se levait du lit et commença à marcher jusqu'à lui.

**« - He… Heero ? »** Fit-il nerveusement, tandis qu'il sentait Heero le prendre par la taille et déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres pour ensuite parler.

**« - Tu n'as pas plus à t'inquiéter pour ton père. »** Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, tandis qu'il sortait de la poche de sa chemise une feuille de couleur bleue et la lui tendait. **« - Joyeux anniversaire Duo. » **

**« - Hein ? »** Fit Duo sans comprendre en s'asseyant sur le lit avec la feuille que Heero lui avait donné en faisant que ses cheveux totalement libres couvrent son dos nu. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **

**« - Ouvre-la et tu verras. »** Dit Heero

Duo déplia la feuille et commencé à lire ce qu'elle disait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant son nom sur les papiers de la BMW que Heero conduisait hier.

**« - Heero ! ! ! »** S'exclama-t-il avec surprise en le regardant dans les yeux. **« - C'est… c'est… » **

**« - C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. » **Dit Heero en regardant le sourire de Duo qui s'élargissait.

**« - J'ai déjà tout ce que je veux Heero, une voiture n'était pas nécessaire. »** Dit Duo en refermant ses bras autour du cou du capitaine d'Oz. **« - Je t'ai toi. » **

Duo sentit l'étreinte de Heero se resserrait plus fortement autour de lui, le faisant s'approcher plus intimement du capitaine d'Oz.

**« - Si tu ne la veux pas, tu peux me la rendre. »** Dit Heero à l'oreille du natté.

**« - Ah, bien sûr que non ! »** Dit Duo en se séparant de Heero de façon précipitée pour le regarder avec un froncement de sourcils. **« - J'ai trop envie de voir le visage d'envie de mes amis quand ils me verront conduire une voiture pareille ! »** Dit-il en riant, pour ensuite redevenir silencieux et baisser les yeux.

Il sentit alors une main tiède se posait sous son menton et l'obliger à lever la tête. Les yeux cobalts de Heero, avant froid, reflétait maintenant de l'inquiétude.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu devrais être heureux aujourd'hui, tu fêtes ta majorité et tu peux abandonner ta maison pour venir vivre avec moi. Ou bien tu ne le veux pas ? » **

Duo leva les yeux avec surprise en entendant les mots de Heero et se dépêcha de s'expliquer.

**« - Il est évident que je le veux ! »** Dit-il avec véhémence. **« - C'est seulement que… »** Dit-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux. Mais Heero lui leva à nouveau le menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

**« - C'est seulement que quoi ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Seulement que les choses avec papa s'étaient très bien arrangées jusqu'à hier. Je crois que maintenant avec mon découchage, elles vont se dégrader à nouveau. »** Dit Duo tristement. **« - Je ne crois pas que papa me pardonne aussi facilement, bien qu'il avait enfin accepté le fait que j'étais gay. »** Dit-il en baissant les yeux de nouveau.

**« - Je t'ai dit que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton père. »** Assura Heero en faisant que Duo le regarde.

**« - Tu ne comprends pas Heero. »** Dit Duo tristement, mais Heero couvrit les lèvres du natté avec un baiser, pour éviter qu'il continue à parler pour un moment.

**« - Non, celui qui ne comprend pas, c'est toi. Ton père est venu ici il y a une heure. » **

**« - QUOI ! ! ! ! »** Cria Duo en se levant. Mais Heero le prit par la main pour le faire asseoir de nouveau.

**« - Ne t'alarme pas. Ton père est personnellement venu te porter quelques vêtements et s'excuser auprès de moi pour tout. »** Le regard de Duo s'écarquilla complètement sous la surprise. **« - Je ne peux maintenant plus douter de ce que tu m'a toujours dit, ton père t'aime beaucoup. Nous avons parlé un moment ensemble pendant que tu dormais. Et je lui ai assuré que nous viendrons plus tard dans la journée pour fêter ton anniversaire avec tout le monde. » **

**« - Heero c'est un rêve ? … »** Demanda Duo avec les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

**« - Non. »** Dit Heero en esquissant un petit sourire tandis qu'il agitait sa tête de manière négative.

**« - Jures-moi que ceci n'est pas un rêve ! »** Insista fortement Duo en prenant les mains de Heero entre les siennes.

**« - Je peux te jurer que ceci n'est pas un rêve. »** Lui répéta Heero.

**« - Jures-moi, jures-moi que je ne rêve pas ! »** Insista de nouveau Duo en serrant les mains de Heero.

**« - Combien de fois veux-tu que je te dise que ceci n'est pas du tout un rêve ? »** Demanda Heero.

**« - Jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement convaincu que je ne rêve pas et que tu m'aimes et que nous vivrons ensemble et que mon père accepte notre relation et que j'ai réussi mes maths et… »** Fit Duo en s'interrompant d'un coup.

**« - Et quoi ? »** Demanda Heero chaque fois plus amusé devant l'attitude du natté.

**« - Et… qui a gagné le match ? »** Demanda Duo très sérieusement.

Heero leva les mains de Duo pour qu'il entoure son corps alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes en l'obligeant à ouvrir sa bouche pour pouvoir introduire sa langue dans celle de la tresse et goutter à nouveau cette saveur qui le rendait fou.

Le cœur de Duo commença à palpiter fortement, tandis que le baiser de Heero lançait des courants électriques dans tout son corps en le faisant s'agiter.

**« - Toi… je t'ai dit ce qui se passerait chaque fois que tu mentionnerais le match. »** Dit Heero avec la respiration entrecoupée après avoir lâché les lèvres de Duo. **« - Mais Oz a gagné. »** Dit-il en répondant à la question.

**« - Feignons de ne pas savoir qui a gagné. »** Dit Duo en prenant Heero par la nuque pour cette fois l'embrasser lui.

Mais Duo était au bord du lit au moment d'attirer Heero à lui, et il le fit avec tant de force que tous les deux tombèrent au sol lourdement.

* * *

**« - Ouch ! » **

Duo ouvrit les yeux en sentant la douleur en tombant au sol et il fut très surpris en voyant qu'entre ses bras il avait un oreiller.

Il se sentit confondu et commença à analyser le lieu où il était.

Il tourna le regard jusqu'au lit qui était à ses côtés et put le reconnaître. C'était le lit qu'il occupait depuis qu'il était retourné vivre avec le conjoint de sa mère qu'il considérait comme son père. Toujours au sol, il laissa vaquer ses yeux violets sur les murs de cette chambre. Ce n'était pas difficile de l'identifier, c'était sa chambre, tapissée de posters des 49 ' s de San Francisco.

Il était dans sa chambre ? Chez lui ?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et s'inclina en sentant une forte douleur dans son dos, une douleur comme celle qu'il ressentait quand son père le frappait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise et il leva le bras en direction de sa table de nuit pour s'aider à se lever, faisant tomber quelque chose.

Le calendrier scolaire était tombé au sol à côté de son corps et la date qui était marqué le dérangea encore plus.

La date indiquait que c'était samedi, le lendemain du match amical contre ceux de l'école privée d'Oz.

L'été ? Mais comment ? … c'est pourquoi il utilisait toujours des manches courtes ?

**« - Un rêve ? »** Demanda Duo en serrant le calendrier entre ses mains. **« - Tout ça ne peut pas avoir été un rêve. Non. » **Dit-il en se sentant triste. **« - Si ceci était un rêve, alors… »** Fit-il en glissant son bras sous le matelas du lit.

Il chercha nerveusement sous le matelas en priant pour ne rien trouver dessus. Mais ses doigts heurtèrent quelque chose de fin et de légèrement râpeux et sans vouloir le voir au début, il le sortit. Il le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux et fut surpris.

**« - Heero ! »** Fit-il avec surprise en voyant la coupure du journal scolaire dans ses mains. **« - Heero... non ça ne peut pas être possible ? ! ? ! … Non. »** Dit-il en commençant à froisser la coupure.

Il se leva finalement du sol et s'assit sur le lit. Son regard se posa sur le petit canapé dans lequel son père l'attendait généralement quand il rentrait tard pour le battre après chaque match et il vit son uniforme. Cet uniforme qui était complètement bleu avec des rayures blanches et rouges, et le numéro 02 peint derrière avec son nom de famille. Et sur l'uniforme il y avait son livre de mathématiques et son sac à dos noir. Qui était comme toujours, très lourd, à cause de tous ces mangas yaoi qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser chez lui.

**« - C'était trop beau pour être vrai. »** Dit-il pour lui-même en soupirant et en faisant attention au bruit de la télévision et à la pluie qui tombait dehors. Il pleuvait souvent.

Il était tard, seize heures trente, sûrement que Hilde regardait un film en faisant ses devoirs. Et comme toujours, elle mettait la télévision à plein volume. Peut-être aussi que son père était avec elle ou il était sorti au magasin pour acheter quelque chose pour le dîner.

**« - Heero. »** Soupira-t-il à nouveau en défroissant la coupure de journal dans sa main. **« - Un rêve. Tout n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve tellement réel ! … j'ai tellement mal à ma poitrine en pensant que tu ne m'aime pas. Et que moi je t'aime tant. »**

Il entendit de nouveau la télévision et se leva du lit. Le mieux était de se distraire, sûrement que cette sensation d'irréalité et de réalité qu'avait causé le rêve s'en irait. De plus, il avait faim.

Il s'étira un peu en se levant et de nouveau la douleur dans son dos se fit ressentir au milieu de son dos. Mais c'était une douleur différente. Peut-être que son père l'avait frappé moins fort que d'habitude.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit en direction du salon à la recherche de sa sœur.

**« - Hilde, Hey Hil… »** Mais il s'arrêta d'un coup en voyant la personne qu'il croyait ne pas revoir le rendant complètement muet de stupéfaction.

**« - Hey ! Il était temps que tu te réveilles. »**

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent de surprise et un énorme nœud apparaissait dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de parler, en même temps il sentait son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Ses lèvres étaient complètement fermées formant une ligne droite qui ne laisser penser à aucune expression. Une ligne se courbant vers le bas en signe de tristesse ou une ligne se courbant vers le haut en signe de joie, ou même un petit cercle pour dénoter son étonnement. Mais son visage ne montrait rien, il était seulement immobile, en regardant la personne face au téléviseur.

**« - Pourquoi tu es figé et que tu me regarde comme si j'étais un fantôme ? » **

À cet instant Duo sentit le nœud dans sa gorge s'accroitre et une émotion énorme l'envahir en faisant que son cœur batte à nouveau.

Des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux en faisant que la personne qui était encore assisse se lève en voyant les yeux violets qui le regardaient d'une manière étrange.

**« - Duo ? » **

**« - HEERO ! »** Cria Duo en courant rapidement vers lui avec les bras tendus pour se jeter au cou du jeune homme aux yeux cobalt qui se sentit perdre l'équilibre quand il reçut le corps du natté dans ses bras, et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé.

Ils étaient tous les deux semi couchés sur le canapé, mais Duo ne bougea pas du corps de Heero pour le regarder dans les yeux et put se rendre compte qu'il était réellement là.

**« - Que t'arrive-t-il Duo ? On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des mois ? »** Dit Heero en voyant l'émotion sur le visage de Duo et en ne comprenant rien.

**« - Tu es là ! Tu es là ! »** S'écria le natté, le bonheur se reflétant sur son visage.

**« - Évidemment que je suis ici. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne serais pas dans cette maison ? »** Demanda Heero sans comprendre.

**« - Je… j'ai pensé que c'était un rêve… Et j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas là…. Et que moi je… et que papa me frappait… et alors… » **

Duo sentit alors les mains de Heero le prendre par la nuque pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes pour le faire taire car il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Duo se sentit rougir quand ils se séparèrent et qu'il vit l'éclat de ses yeux cobalts.

**« - Je ne comprends rien Duo. »** Dit Heero perdu.

**« - C'est que me suis senti complètement perdu quand je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre.** **»** Dit Duo en essayant d'expliquer.

**« - Tu t'es endormi après que nous ayons un peu rangé ta maison, puisque ton père et ta sœur sont en voyage. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »** Demande Heero en voyant la confusion sur le visage du natté.

**« - Oh, c'est vrai ! »** Fit Duo en se rappelant. **« - Ils ont envoyé papa aux laboratoires en Chine et Hilde est allé avec lui. »**

**« - Et tu as cédé ta place à ton ami Wufei. Tu as dit que c'était pour que ta sœur en profite pour connaître ses futurs beaux-parents. »** Duo commença à rire. **« - Ce n'était pas la raison ? »** Demanda Heero en comprenant que le rire de Duo était dû au fait qu'il avait dit un mensonge.

**« - C'est seulement une partie de la raison. La vérité est que je n'ai pas voulu te laisser. Ca fait à peine une semaine que nous vivons ensemble et je n'avais pas envie de te laisser. »** Sourit le natté en voyant que le visage de Heero se détendait devant l'affirmation. **« - Donc nous sommes revenus dans la maison de papa ? »** Dit Duo de nouveau douteux.

**« - Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne te rappelles pas ? Nous sommes venus pour tous tes romans. » **

**« - Ah ! Je comprends maintenant cette douleur dans le dos. »** Dit Duo en souriant en faisant qu'une légère rougeur couvre les joues de Heero. **« - C'était pour avoir imiter certaines des positions dans mes mangas. »** Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

**« - Oui et nous nous avons été bloqué ici à cause de la neige. » **

**« - Neige ? »** Dit Duo en s'arrêtant de rire et en se levant précipitamment pour aller à la fenêtre. **« - Il neige ! »** Dit Duo en regardant les flocons de neige tombaient et commençaient à former d'épaisses couches sur les rebords de la fenêtre et tapissaient complètement l'entrée, la pelouse et les rues face à lui. C'est pourquoi il entendait comme s'il pleuvait, c'était parce qu'il neigeait.

**« - Évidemment qu'il neige. »** Dit Heero en s'approchant du natté et en le prenant par la taille pour voir comme lui par la fenêtre. **« - A cette époque de l'année il est naturel que la neige tombe. Encore qu'ici il ne fait pas froid à cause du chauffage, mais je t'assure qu'il gèle dehors. »**

Duo se tourna pour faire face à Heero et laissa vaquer son regard violet sur le visage calme de Heero. Il se souvenait à présent de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Ils avaient fêtés ses dix-huit ans dans cette même maison en compagnie de tous ses amis. Tous avaient été surpris en les voyant arriver dans la BMW qu'Heero lui avait donnée. Wufei avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle était volée et quand il lui avait montré la facture à son nom, il avait insisté sur le fait que ça ne pouvait pas être le natté. Quatre avait rigolé aux plaisanteries qu'il faisait à Wufei à ce sujet et quand son père avait complété les plaisanteries contre le chinois, ce dernier n'avait plus fait aucun commentaire.

Cette même nuit ils avaient apporté une partie de ses affaires à l'appartement et avaient commencé à vivre ce que Duo pensait être un rêve.

Dès que son père avait commencé à travailler ils lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient l'envoyer en Chine pour qu'il connaisse certains des laboratoires là-bas et puisse emmener sa famille avec lui. Seulement Duo avait décidé de céder sa place à Wufei pour qu'il rende visite à sa famille et permettre à sa sœur de les connaître. De plus, il ne voulait pas laisser Heero alors qu'ils venaient à peine de vivre ensemble.

Ils étaient maintenant en vacances, attendant que commence le semestre suivant pour qu'ils aillent à la même université et peut-être même qu'ils seraient ensemble dans certains cours. Mais si ce n'était pas ainsi, ils seraient vus durant les entraînements, puisque Heero était maintenant avec le Lotus-Blanc, sauf que le capitaine était toujours Trowa.

Et l'uniforme qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre, c'était parce qu'ils nettoyaient et qu'il avait laissé son ancien uniforme ici. Le nouveau était dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Heero. Et le livre de maths, c'était quelque chose qu'il portait toujours, puisqu'ils avaient un nouveau semestre qui ne tarderait pas à commencer, et qu'ils continuaient à étudier ensemble.

**« - Pourquoi tu me regarde de cette manière ? »** Demanda Heero en voyant que les yeux de Duo étaient posés sur lui.

**« - Parce que j'ai l'impression que tout ceci est un rêve. »** Dit Duo en souriant, tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour du cou de Heero.

**« - Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve Duo ? »** Demanda Heero en voyant l'énorme sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Duo.

**« - Jusqu'à ce que se soit nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce je sois convaincu que tout ceci est réel. »**

**« - Evidemment que tout ceci est réel et je peux te le démontrer. » **

Heero recueillit les lèvres de Duo pour un baiser passionné, en guidant ses mains jusqu'au dos du natté, tandis que les flocons de neige continuaient à tomber en couvrant complètement le toit de la maison et en commençant une nouvelle histoire en elle.

_**OWARI ! !**_


	19. Epilogue

**Jouer pour un baiser****  
****Basé sur Gundam Wing****  
****Ecrit par Maryluz**

**Traduit par Hissha**

**Epilogue**

Le soleil du matin entra par la fenêtre de cette chambre que Heero utilisait comme bureau, c'est donc dans cette pièce, que j'ai trouvé un bureau encombré de papiers que je ne comprends pas et lui, tout le temps au téléphone installé devant son ordinateur portable.  
**  
****« - Pourquoi devons-nous rester à la maison aujourd'hui ? »**Demandais-je alors que je finissais de ranger un vêtement dans l'armoire qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

Heero se tourna pour me regarder en cessant de regarder l'écran de son ordinateur. Les lunettes qu'il portait maintenant le rendaient suprêmement attrayant et intellectuel. Il ne les portait pas tout le temps, seulement quand il travaillait sur sa machine.

**« - Parce que j'ai du travail. »** Me dit-il froidement en reportant son attention sur l'écran.  
**  
****« - Mais c'est dimanche ! »** Dis-je sans détacher mon regard des vêtements que je rangeais dans l'armoire. **« - Aujourd'hui nous devrions aller rendre visite à Mamie Lena et Patty au centre de repos. » **Et j'écoutai la réponse de Heero, tandis que je souriais.

**« - Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Aujourd'hui c'est leur jour de promenade, et si elles n'étaient pas de sortie nous serions déjà là-bas. »** Dit Heero sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. **« - De plus, nous sommes allés les voir vendredi. » **M'assure-t-il.

Je vois que Heero se concentre à nouveau sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Que se soit sur le travail, les devoirs ou moi, il ne laisse rien le déconcentrer. Bien qu'à cet instant il semblerait que sa principale priorité soit de terminer son travail. Toutefois je sais qu'il se rattrapera un peu plus tard. Je souris en rougissant rien qu'à cette pensée.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur les vêtements que je mets en ordre, et tombe sur de longues robes et les toques, les voir ainsi dans l'armoire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler que cela fait à peine quelques jours que nous avons été diplômés pour nos cursus d'Ingénieur. Je peux à présent dire que je suis un Ingénieur dans les Communications et des Systèmes de radar et qu'Heero est un Ingénieur dans les Sciences Computationnelles.

Il y a plus ou moins une année, Heero a décidé de commencer à prendre ses responsabilités dans les laboratoires GY. Il n'a pas voulu y entrer comme président de la compagnie, pour le moment il apprend à gérer de l'entreprise avec la supervision de son oncle Gapp et d'un ami blond aux yeux bleus que nous voyons assez fréquemment.

Et tandis qu'il fait ça, j'ai réussi à trouver un emploi à l'aéroport local de la ville. Je trouve encore incroyable de voir que ce qu'ils t'enseignent durant les cours ne représente seulement que cinq pour cent de ce que tu as réellement besoin de savoir dans un travail réel ! ! !

Nous ne vivons plus dans l'appartement qu'Heero avait près de l'Université, nous avons déménagé presqu'au début de notre relation. C'est maintenant Wufei qui y habite, en échange de quelque chose de spécial pour Heero.

Je ne peux que sourire en me souvenant de comment cela était arrivé.

* * *

**/*** Flash-back ***/****  
**

_Nous avions reçu un message __de la part du portier qui disait à Heero qu'il avait besoin de parler avec lui, puisque les voisins s'étaient plaints de nous._

_En descendant les escaliers, la voix d'une personne qu'il connaissait avait attiré son attention. Celui qui parlait avec le portier c'était Wufei.__  
__**  
**_**« - Oui Monsieur Chang, ces appartements peuvent bénéficier d'un service de propreté tous les deux ou trois jours. De plus, si vous ne voulez pas laver vos vêtements, nous avons aussi une laverie. Et en ce qui concerne le coût je l'ais déjà dit. Les coûts de propreté sont inclus, vous devrez seulement payer la laverie ou vous pouvez vous-même les lavez dans votre appartement, ils sont tous équipé de machine à laver et de séchoir.**** »  
**  
**« - C'est très bien, je suis très intéressé.****»**

**« - Malheureusement Monsieur Chang, la liste d'attente pour obtenir un appartement dans ce bâtiment est très grande.****»**

**« - Quoi ? Il n'y en a aucun de libre ? »** _Demanda Wufei quelque peu déçu.__  
_  
**« - Je suis désolé, mais les contrats ne sont valable que pour une année. Et comme je l'ai dis la liste est grande. De plus beaucoup des locataires qui s'en vont, décident de céder leur appartement à une de leur connaissance.****»**

**« - Cela est possible ? »**

**« - Bien sur que c'est possible. Vous avez seulement besoin de connaître quelqu'un qui vit ici et lui demander de vous laissez son contrat. Après le premier mois, on pourra faire le changement de nom dans le contrat de location sans problème. Vous n'aurez ainsi pas à passer par la liste d'attente.**»

**« - Bon sang, je connais seulement Yuy et Maxwell, mais je doute qu'ils veuillent partir. »** _Dit Wufei à voix basse.__  
_  
**« - Oh, Monsieur Yuy ! »** _S'exclama le portier en remarquant la présence de Heero._ **« - C'est bien que vous soyez venu, j'ai besoin de vous parler de ces plaintes. »** _Wufei se contenta d'observer sans rien dire, tandis que Heero s'approcha du comptoir.__  
_  
**« - De quoi s'agit-il ? »** _Demanda Heero froidement.__  
_**  
****« - C'est quelque chose de délicat. »** _Dit_ _le portier en rougissant et en secouant la tête_. **« - Mais il y a plusieurs voisins qui se plaignent que vous faites trop de bruit.****»**

**« - Et ? »** _Répondit Heero._

**« - Si le nombre de plaintes augmentent, je me verrai dans l'obligation de résilier votre contrant. »** _Wufei sourit devant une telle possibilité. Heero se tourna pour le regarder.__  
_**  
****« - Il t'intéresse mon appartement ? »** _Demanda-t-il directement._

**« - Évidemment. »** _Dit Wufei._

**« - Je crois alors que nous pouvons s'entraider. »**

**« - Comment ? »**

**« - Viens en haut et nous en parlerons. »****  
**  
_**/*** Fin du Flash-back ***/**_

* * *

Heero a échangé l'appartement où nous vivions contre la maison dans laquelle vivait Wufei. Et nous y avions tous trouvé notre bonheur, Wufei a eu l'appartement qu'il désirait et nous un lieu où le bruit que nous faisions n'était pas entendu à travers les parois minces.

Il est évident qu'après cela, Wufei n'a plus ronchonné contre Heero et il a commencé à le traiter comme un ami. Je me rappelle encore les plaisanteries que nous lui avons faites à ce sujet, en lui disant que nous irions à ses funérailles.

En ce qui concerne Trowa, il lui manque plus qu'une année pour obtenir son diplôme de médecine. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu choisir des études aussi longues. Et après avoir fini, il doit encore faire une année en tant qu'interne et s'il ne veut pas être médecin général, il lui faudra encore trois années dans sa spécialité qu'il aura choisie. Comme fait Quatre pour en supporter tant ? ? ?

Je peux dire de notre ami blond qu'il est très patient, en plus de devoir supporter les veillées pour que Trowa étudie ses interminables livres médecine, il aide Heero à comprendre la comptabilité des laboratoires. Pour ce motif nous les voyons très souvent, puisque Trowa l'accompagne chaque fois que ses cours le permettent.

Quatre aussi à terminé ses études de gestion, bien qu'à deux occasions il avait été sur le point d'abandonner. Et pas parce qu'il était nul, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il n'aime pas sa carrière. Toutefois, après que Trowa lui ait donné le courage nécessaire de parler avec son père et lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa carrière et sur son futur dans les industries Winner. Cela a été la première tentative pour abandonner sa carrière mais il a été obligé d'intercepter son père furieux avant qu'il n'atteigne l'hôpital et cela l'a obligé à renoncer à l'idée pendant un temps.

La seconde tentative a eu lieu à la fin de ses études, il lui manquait seulement un semestre. Il a informé son père qu'il avait obtenu sa licence en musique et qu'il allait complètement se consacrer à ça en abandonnant les études de gestion. Et qu'il allait également quitter la maison pour vivre avec son petit-ami.

Aucune menace de déshéritage ne l'a fait changer d'avis tandis qu'il sortait de la maison avec ses valises. Trowa l'attendait dehors, mais son père l'a rattrapé à la porte et il lui a demandé de ne pas partir, qu'il acceptait ce qu'il était et acceptait Trowa. S'il voulait aller vivre avec le médecin qu'il le fasse, mais qu'il terminerait ses études et qu'il continuerait à gérer la petite partie des industries Winner qu'il gérait jusqu'à présent. Qu'il l'aimait et ne supporterait pas de ne plus le voir.

Cela lui a fait renoncer à l'idée d'abandonner sa carrière, mais il est allé vivre avec Trowa dans un petit appartement près de la maison de Catherine.

Pendant tout le temps il n'a jamais quitté son poste dans l'équipe d'Oz, même quand le coach Treize a démissionné pour venir avec le coach Zechs. Les mots de Quatre avait dis étaient : _**« C'est une passion que nous partageons Trowa et moi et je ne vais pas l'abandonner. »**_ Par chance il ne s'est plus retrouvé au poste de plaqueur comme lors de la finale et se contentait de dégager le ballon du mieux qu'il pouvait, devenant ainsi le meilleur Punter de la ligue intra-universitaire pour la plus grande fierté de Trowa et de son père.

Wufei et Hilde ont eux aussi terminé leurs études, leurs remises de diplôme avait eu lieu une semaine avant la nôtre. Ca avait été agréable de connaître la famille de notre ami et de voir le visage blanc de Wu devenir entièrement rouge quand il a demandé à papa la main de ma sœur.  
**  
« - Pourquoi tu regardes avec autant d'attention ces vêtements ? » **La question de Heero me sortit de mes pensées et je me tournais pour lui sourire.

**« - Puisque tu ne fais pas attention à moi, je me souviens de notre remise de diplôme. » **Répondis-je.

**« - Tu te souviens de la remise de diplôme ou tu te rappelles d'avoir été le centre d'attention de tous durant une minute ? »** Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ce que dit Heero et je me souviens de ce merveilleux jour ou nous avons été diplômé, et ou nous avons également apprit quelques choses que nous ne savions pas…

* * *

_**/*** Flash-back ***/**__**  
**__  
__Je ne peux pas nier que j'aime cela._

_Être le centre d'attention pendant un instant ce n'était pas du tout mauvais, bien que nous l'avions souvent était durant ces dernières années._

_Maintenant toute la salle était pleine de gens, il y avait environ trois mille personnes, applaudissant, souriant et même pleurant quand ils voyaient leur enfant, conjoint, frère ou autre monter sur l'estrade pour prendre le diplôme qui ferait de lui un ingénieur._

_Je me suis senti suprêmement heureux en sentant la longue toge noire qui était par-dessus mes vêtements, se déplaçait à chacun de mes pas assurés. Mais ce que j'ai aimé le plus dans tout cela, c'était ce regard cobalt qui ne me quittait pas des yeux._

_Depuis le côté de l'estrade, je l'ai regardé et je lui ai sourit tandis qu'il faisait un signe avec la main. J'ai alors entendu mon nom et je suis monté sur l'estrade pour recevoir mon certificat d'Ingénieur dans les Communications et des Systèmes de Radar. Cela avait été très long ! Mais nous avions enfin réussi. Nous avions terminé nos études._

_J'ai tourné à nouveau mon regard vers lui alors qu'il applaudissait, j'ai pu voir de la fierté dans ses yeux alors que j'étais diplômé avec les honneurs. Qui aurait pensé que je serais diplômé avec les honneurs alors que je ne m'en sortais pas au début ? ? ?_

_J'ai regardé Heero et mes lèvres ont silencieusement formé le mot "merci", que lui seul à put comprendre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était à mon tour d'applaudir quand il a reçu son diplôme comme Ingénieur des Sciences Computationnelles. Bien qu'il était content à ce moment là, il s'est montré comme toujours devant tous : Tellement sérieux et froid. Mais il n'était pas ainsi, du moins pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de rougir en me rappelant._

_Trois années de vie commune et nous continuons à nous aimer comme la première fois._

_Quand tous les diplômes ont été remis, nous avons écoutés le discours du directeur de la Faculté qui s'adressait à nous. J'avais hâte qu'il termine, et je ne pouvais pas cesser de le regarder du coin de l'œil._

_Et puis, le moment attendu est arrivé._

_Ils commençaient à dire les noms des sportifs qui avaient une offre pour jouer chez les professionnels ou prendre part la sélection nationale._

_Ils ont commencé avec l'athlétisme et la natation, pour continuer avec le volleyball, le basketball, le tennis, le tennis et le football._

_J'espérais entendre à tout moment le nom de Heero. Nous avions gagné le championnat de football américain ces trois dernières années. Nous avons arraché le titre à Oz d'une manière surprenante, puisque nous avions dû subir deux prolongations. Mais finalement nous avons triomphés. Les deux années suivantes, Oz n'arrivait plus à gagner contre nous, je ne sais pas si c'était parce que le coach Treize s'était retiré d'Oz pour venir au Lotus-Blanc ou pour une autre raison. Durant ces trois années, nous avons été considérés comme l'équipe la plus forte. Grâce à notre offensive nous avions marqué beaucoup de point en une saison et notre défense ne laissait presque pas avancer l'autre équipe. Si Quatre avait accepté de quitter Oz pour venir avec nous, nous aurions été invincibles._

_Mais ma plus grande surprise fut en entendant le directeur dire deux noms. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'université, on avait donné deux offres pour les joueurs de football Américain d'une même université. Une était pour Heero, comme on s'y attendait et l'autre pour moi._

**« - Félicitations Heero ! »** _Ai-je dit tandis que je l'étreignais et qu'il me rendait fortement mon étreinte alors qu'on se retrouva près de la sortie._ **« - J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés dans la salle, mais cet idiot que tu as eu pour voisin n'a pas voulu me céder sa place. Je crois que c'était parce que la fille à côté de lui, lui plaisait, à moins que c'était parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois près de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »**_J'ai sentit alors un coup sur la tête alors que Heero passait ses bras autour de moi et il m'approcha de lui pour me regarder dans les yeux. Nous avions cessé depuis longtemps de nous soucier des regards des autres._

**« - Ne sois pas idiot. Tu sais que je t'aime et le garçon dont tu parlais vient de se fiancer. »** _Fit Heero en me regardant. Je me suis sentit rougir devant ce regard. Et moi qui pensais qu'il serait un peu jaloux. _**« - Il n'allait pas te céder la place près de sa fiancée, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Je suppose que non. » **_Fis-je avec un sourire.__  
_  
**« - Les garçons ! »****  
**  
_Nous nous sommes retournés en entendant une voix familière dans notre dos et nous avons vu le coach Zechs s'approcher de nous avec un énorme sourire.__  
_  
**« - Félicitations pour avoir été diplômé avec les honneurs dans vos études respectives et félicitations par l'offre qu'on vous a faites. Que pensez-vous faire à ce sujet ? »** _Demanda le blond en nous regardant fixement.__  
_  
**« - Heero ? »** _Demandai-je en regardant Heero qui gardait le silence sans rien dire._ **« - Devenir professionnel c'est ton rêve.****»**

**« - Je ne vais pas accepter. »** _Dit Heero fermement._ **« - Mes responsabilités dans les Laboratoires GY m'empêchent de devenir professionnels. De plus. »** _A cet instant, j'ai senti Heero entrelacer sa main à la mienne._ **« - Je ne veux pas laisser Duo seul. »** _Zechs sourit devant ce commentaire._

**« - Et toi Duo ? »** _Me demanda le coach._

**« - J'ai toujours dit que je me fichais de devenir professionnels. Donc je ne vais pas non plus accepter l'offre, de plus mon travail à l'aéroport local m'empêche de prendre d'autres responsabilités comme ce sport. »** _Dis-je en riant puis je me tournais ensuite vers Heero._ **« - Et je ne veux pas non plus laisser Heero seul. »**

**« - Je me réjouis de le savoir. »** _Dit Zechs_. **« - Bien que cela sera dommage de ne plus vous voir jouer. Vous nous avez étonnés. Mais si un jour si vous souhaitez prendre part aux entrainements, venez au Lotus-Blanc. »**

**« - Merci coach. » **_Dit Heero._  
**  
****« - Au fait, où est le coach Treize, je ne l'ai pas vu dans la salle. »** _Demandais-je curieux._

**« - Treize a dû aller à l'hôpital, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils débranchent Lady Une des appareils qui la maintenaient en vie. »** _Dit Zechs avec tristesse. _**« - Après trois années dans le coma, sa sœur a décidé de la laisser partir. »**

**« - Nous sommes désolés. » **_Dit Heero sans lâcher ma main._

**« - Oui, c'est triste. »** _Affirmais-je__  
_**  
****« - Mais bon, ne faites pas ces têtes, de plus, je veux vous annoncer que je suis oncle pour… »** _Dit Zechs en s'arrêtant abruptement en voyant nos visages surpris._ **« - Vous ne savez pas que Relena s'est marié il y a deux ans ? »** _Demanda-t-il tandis que nous nions de la tête._ **« - Ben, apparemment Erick a fait exclusivement le voyage à Paris pour conquérir ma sœur et il y est arrivé. Ils vivent maintenant là-bas. Relena a eu sa première paire de bébé deux mois après son mariage. »** _Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes yeux de s'écarquiller de surprise.__  
_  
**« - Deux bébés ? »** _Dis-je sans pouvoir le croire.__  
_  
**« - Oui, ce sont des jumeaux. Deux enfants. »**

**« - Mais Relena ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant. »** _Dit Heero fermement. En entendant cela, Zechs rigola.__  
_  
**« - C'est vrai. Mais je crois qu'Erick le savait et il m'a envoyé un mail pour que je change les contraceptifs de Relena par des morceaux de sucre, et elle est tombée enceinte. Et apparemment Erick a oublié de changer à nouveau les sucres et Relena est de nouveau tombée enceinte quelques mois après avoir eu ses premiers enfants. Encore des jumeaux. Je suis l'oncle de quatre neveux. »**

**« - Quatre ! ! ! »** _Dis-je énormément surpris.__  
_**  
****« - Regardez, c'est la photo de mes neveux qu'Erick m'a envoyé par courrier. »** _Dit Zechs en sortant de son portefeuille une photographie.__  
_  
_Nous l'avons tous les deux prises et avons regardé l'image de deux enfants âgé environ d'un an, tous les deux blonds et dodus. Très jolis et d'une paire de bébé entouré de couvertures roses, ce qui signifiait qu'ils venaient de naître. Un garçon de notre âge, que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant le joueur qui m'avait blessé à l'épaule il y a trois ans, lors de la finale contre Oz, tenait dans ses bras les deux bébés récemment nés. Mais celle que je ne connaissais pas, c'était la fille qui était assisse dans le lit avec un visage peu amical._

**« - Qui est-ce ? »** _Demandais-je à Zechs_. **« - Est-ce la nourrice des bébés ? »**

**« - C'est Relena. » **_Fit Heero sûr de lui._  
_  
__Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur cette fille sans pouvoir croire que c'était l'ex chef des pom-pom-girls d'Oz. Ou était passé cette jolie fille aux courbes bien définies ? Comment était-elle devenue cette personne… grassouillette ?__  
_  
**« - Apparemment ses deux grossesses l'ont réussi. »** _Dis-je en essayant de ne pas être grossier.__  
_**  
****« - Oui, ses grossesses l'ont fait grossir. Elle a prit un peu de poids. »**

**« - Donc félicitations pour vos neveux coach ! »** _Dis-je en lui rendant la photo.__  
_**  
****« - Merci beaucoup les garçons. A très bientôt j'espère ! »** _Dit-il tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour et allait féliciter un groupe de garçons qui l'avaient reconnu.__  
_  
**« - Elle a vraiment beaucoup grossit. »** _Dis-je à Heero tandis que nous nous éloignons pour aller rejoindre nos familles.__  
_  
**« - Justice divine. »** _Commenta Heero. Je me souvins alors de quelque chose qu'avait dit la blonde sur un enregistrement. Elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant pour ne pas perdre sa silhouette. Il faut avouer que c'était vraiment une justice divine, d'environ quarante-trois kilos elle était passé à environ quatre-vingt kilos, peut-être plus !__  
_  
_À peine avions-nous mit un pied hors de la salle que le flash d'un appareil photo nous a aveuglé pendant quelques secondes. Et nous nous sommes retrouvés face à Klementz accompagné de son inséparable appareil photo numérique. __  
__**  
**_**« - Félicitations. »** _Nous a-t-il dit, tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour continuer à prendre des photographies._

_Il ne fallait pas être étonné que Klementz soit ici pour prendre des photographies. Depuis qu'il avait publié un article assez complet sur les coachs Treize et Zechs, où il expliquait le motif de la colère et de la rivalité durant les matchs, il avait connu une certaine renommée, plus grande que celle qu'il avait pour les articles qu'il publiait sur nous. Il avait très bien veillé à ne pas lancer d'accusations de viol dans l'article et que l'auteur de tout ça était dans le coma et qu'il n'y avait donc pas de possibilité qu'ils l'accusent de quelque chose. Cet article avait été son billet d'entré dans un journal local, où il travaillait depuis. De plus, il était le petit-ami de Dorothy, la cousine de Relena et ils étaient fréquemment ensemble. Ils savaient que c'était dans leurs projets de se marier, mais ce n'était pas encore quelque chose d'officiel._

_Hors de la salle nous avons retrouvés nos amis, mon père et ma sœur qui nous ont félicitaient et à côté d'eux, il y avait l'oncle de Heero. Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois que je le voyais, ça a été la première fois que j'ai vu Heero lui sourire._

**« - J'ai une surprise pour toi. »** _Murmura Heero à mon oreille, puisque le bruit des gens empêchait qu'on puisse entendre quelque chose de manière claire. Je me suis tournais pour le regarder avec surprise._

**« - Nous étions d'accord pour ne rien nous offrir Heero. »** _Le réprimandais-je.__  
_  
**« - Ce n'est pas un cadeau. »** _Me dit Heero__  
_  
**« - Helen ! ! Helen chérie ! ! ! »****  
**_  
__Je me suis tourné en reconnaissant la voix de celle qui parlait dans mon dos et j'ai pu reconnaître ma chère Mamie Lena qui arrivait en compagnie de Patty, toutes les deux accompagnées par l'infirmière Anne._

_J'ai souri et je me suis précipité pour embrasser ma grand-mère qui m'a prit dans ses bras en riant, tandis que je fermais les yeux en laissant la main de ma grand-mère me caresserait les cheveux et me dire des mots affectueux._

_Et moi qui croyais que je ne verrais pas ma Mamie Lena jusqu'au dimanche prochain.__  
__**  
**_**« - Ma chère enfant, tu es déjà diplômée, toutes mes félicitations. »** _M'a-t-elle dit avec affection, pour ensuite se tourner vers Heero et l'approcher avec sa main pour lui donner un énorme baiser sur la joue._ **« - Félicitations à toi aussi Duo. »**

**« - Félicitations à vous deux. »** _Dirent également Patty et Anne. __  
_  
**« - Merci Mamie Lena, Patty et Anne. »** _Dit_ _Heero en réponse_.

**« - Et maintenant que vous êtes diplômé tous les deux, dites-moi quand est-ce que vous vous mariés ? »** _Demanda Mamie Lena en nous regardant tous les deux, tandis que les couleurs me montaient au visage.__  
__**  
**_**« - Mamie Lena ! »** _M'écriai-je, alarmé._ **« - C'est que… nous… ne… »** _Commençais-je à balbutier nerveusement. Mais Heero me prit la main et il m'empêcha de continuer.__  
_  
**« - Dans une année Mamie Lena, il nous reste seulement à définir le lieu dans lequel nous souhaitons nous marier. »** _Déclara Heero tandis que je m'étouffais presque.__  
__**  
**_**« - Cher Duo, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il te manque quelque chose ? »** _Demanda Mamie Lena en regardant Heero fixement.__  
_  
**« - Qu'est-ce ? »** _Demanda Heero sans me lâcher la main.__  
_**  
****« - Il faut que tu lui demandes la main d'Helen Heero. »** _Fit Patty en faisant qu'Heero et moi se retournons pour la regarder_. **« - C'est cela qui te manque Hee…Duo. »** _Corrigea-t-elle en ayant remarqué le regard inquisiteur de ma grand-mère sur elle.__  
_  
**« - Alors… »** _Dit Heero, mais je l'interrompis en le tirant par la main.__  
_**  
****« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire Heero, ma grand-mère joue seulement. »** _Dis-je à voix basse._

**« - Helen chérie, laisse Duo continuer ce qu'il allait me demander, ça me ferait plaisir de l'écouter. »** _Dit ma grand-mère avec un énorme sourire et les yeux très brillants, tandis que Heero se contentait de serrer plus fortement ma main et laisser échapper un mini sourire.__  
_  
**« - Madame Helen… »** _Dit Heero de façon solennelle._

**« - Non, non, non, non, m'appelle pas ainsi. »**_ Dit ma grand-mère_. **« - Appelle-moi Mamie Lena. Enfin de compte tu fais déjà partie de la famille cher Duo. »**

**« - Mamie Lena, puis-je avoir l'honneur de vous demander la main de Du… euh, de Helen ? »** _Dit Heero en corrigeant l'erreur qu'il allait commettre avec le nom.__  
_  
_Nous avons tous les deux put voir les yeux violets de Mamie Lena se remplirent de larmes et se levait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir enlacer Heero dans le cou et sangloter sans pouvoir rien dire._

**« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse de voir que mon enfant t'ait trouvé Duo. »** _Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Heero._ **« - Il est évident que je t'accorde sa main. J'espère que tu me présenteras bientôt ta famille pour les connaître.****»**

**« - Merci Mamie Lena. »** _Dit Heero._ **« - Mais ma famille est ici. »**

**« - Heero ! »** _Fis-je alarmé quand j'ai vu qu'il faisait un signe à mon père, à Hilde et au reste nos parents et amis.__  
_**  
****« - Ais confiance en moi. »** _Me dit-il à voix-basse, et j'acquiesçai._

_Papa n'avait plus vu ma grand-mère depuis des années, la même chose pour Hilde. Le docteur Sally le leur avait recommandé, la seule personne qu'elle pouvait voir c'était moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'allait faire Heero, mais j'avais confiance en lui. Maintenant et pour toujours, j'ai confiance en lui._

_Les yeux violets de Mamie Lena ont commencé à parcourir les visages de tout le monde sans montrer des signes qu'elle reconnaissait certains d'eux. Son sourire s'élargis en voyant Hilde, pendant un moment j'ai pensé qu'elle la reconnaissait, mais il n'y eut aucun autre signe._

**« - Voici mon père. » **_Fit Heero à ma grand-mère en indiquant le père de Hilde._ **« - Voici Mamie Lena et Patty.****»**

**« - Enchantez de vous connaître. »** _Dit ma grand-mère en embrassant l'homme sur la joue._ **« - Vous avez un très bon fils, noble et beau.****»**

**« - Merci Mamie Lena. »** _Fit papa avec mélancolie, il avait discuté tant de fois avec elle sur ma mère et maintenant elle paraissait ne pas s'en rappeler.__  
_  
**« - Ravie de vous connaître Monsieur. »** _Dit Patty en sachant à l'avance qui il était._  
**  
****« - Le plaisir est pour moi Patty. »** _Dit poliment Monsieur Schbeiker en souriant et en murmurant un « merci » imperceptible.__  
_**  
****« - Voici mon oncle Julius. »** _Dit-il en indiquant son oncle, tandis que Mamie Lena lui serait la main.__  
_  
**« - Enchanté mesdames. »**

**« - De même monsieur. »**

**« - Voici ma sœur Hilde et son fiancé Wufei. »** _Dit Heero en indiquant le couple. Hilde prit Mamie Lena dans ses bras en retenant avec difficulté ses larmes.__  
_  
**« - Mamie Lena ! »** _Fit Hilde avec émotion._ **« - Je peux vous appeler grand-mère ? »**  
**  
****« - Bien sûr ma chérie, tu peux m'appeler grand-mère. »** _Fit Mamie Lena en embrassant Hilde avec affection.__  
_**  
****« - Patty, je peux aussi vous appeler grand-mère ? »** _Fit Hilde en s'approchant d'elle, tandis que Mamie Lena embrassait un Wufei totalement rouge.__  
_  
**« - Bien entendu ma chérie. Et ne t'inquiète pas maintenant tu verras tes deux grands-mères plus souvent. »** _Dit Patty en riant._

**« - Et voici nos amis : Quatre et Trowa. »****  
**  
**« - Enchanté mesdames. »** _Firent-ils en même temps, tandis que Mamie Lena les embrassait tous les deux et Patty aussi.__  
_**  
****« - Je suis très heureuse de vous connaître tous. »** _Dit Mamie Lena avec les larmes aux yeux. _**« - J'espère que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons et que vous viendrez nous rendre visite au centre. »**

**« - Nous viendrons grand-mère. »** _Dit Hilde tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue._

**« - Et pourquoi restons-nous ici, nous pourrions-nous pas aller mangé quelque part ? »** _Demanda Mamie Lena. _**« - Je meurs de faim mes enfants, allons, allons. »**

**« - Oui. »** _S'écrions-nous tous en même temps et nous nous mimes en route._  
_  
__Patty s'approcha de nous en souriant avec émotion. Je pus voir dans ses yeux les larmes qu'elle avait du mal à retenir.__  
_**  
****« - Tu as fait quelque chose d'admirable Heero. »** _Dit-elle tandis que nous continuions à marcher._ **« - Tu lui as restitué sa famille. »**

**« - Elle pense que c'est ma famille, alors que c'est réellement la sienne. »**

**« - Mais elle ne le sait pas et tu la lui as restituée. »** _Dit Patty en s'approchant de Heero pour l'embrasser sur la joue. _**« - Tu es très bon. »**

**« - Énormément bon. » **_Affirmais-je avant de lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres._ **« - Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ça Heero. »**  
_  
__Nous nous sommes attardé un peu pour pouvoir jouir de ce baiser que Heero méritait pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Comme ce n'était pas possible que papa ou Hilde voient ma grand-mère comme étant l'époux de ma mère et sa fille à lui, Heero avait fait en sorte de les présenter comme « sa famille ». Et maintenant Mamie Lena pouvait les voir et les identifier comme la famille de Heero, puisqu'il avait prit soin d'omettre les noms de famille._

**« - Humhum. »****  
**  
_L'interruption nous firent tourner les yeux et nous avons croisé les yeux bleus de celle avait été pendant un temps mon professeur de mathématiques.__  
_  
**« - Professeur Noin ! »**

**« - Les garçons c'est bon de vous voir, j'aimerais vous féliciter pour avoir été reçu. Surtout toi Duo pour avoir eu les honneurs alors que tu avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre les formules. »** _Me dit-elle sans s'empêcher de rire.__  
_**  
****« - C'est que j'ai reçu de l'aide pendant toute mes études. »** _Fis-je en rougissant_.  
**  
****« - Alors félicitations Heero pour avoir autant de patience. »** _Et j'éclatai de rire devant le commentaire de l'enseignant.__  
_  
**« - Merci professeur Noin. »** _Fit Heero sérieusement.__  
_**  
****« - Nous allons manger, aimeriez-vous nous accompagner ? »** _Demandais-je.__  
_  
**« - Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation les garçons, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un vieil ami et il m'attend déjà. Je me suis seulement arrêtée pour vous féliciter. »** _Fit Noin avant de s'éloigner de nous._

_Nous la regardâmes tous les deux rejoindre un grand homme qui l'attendait. Cela ne nous fut pas difficile de le reconnaître, c'était le romancier Odin Lowe. Nous l'avons vu levait la main dans notre direction et nous saluer, pour ensuite s'en aller avec Noin.__  
__**  
**_**« - Tu le connais ? »** _Demandais-je à Heero en voyant que son regard était fixé sur le couple._  
**  
****« - Pas personnellement. »** _Et sur cette dernière réponse, nous avons fait demi-tour pour aller rejoindre nos amis et parents qui étaient déjà assez loin.__  
_  
_**/*** Fin du Flash-back ***/**_

* * *

J'ai entendu Heero continuait à taper sur son ordinateur portable et cela m'a fait sortir de mon souvenir. Je m'approchais dans son dos pour savoir ce qu'il faisait._  
_  
**« - Que fais-tu ? » **Demandais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Heero me regarda du coin de l'œil avant de répondre.

**« - C'est un programme qui passe tous les tableaux d'Excel sur ma base de données et me fait les comparaisons entre les chiffres. Parfois quand tu compares des chiffres sur papier, tu peux passer à côté de quelque chose qu'un système informatique ne manquera pas. »**

**« - Mmmm. »** Dis-je en essayant de comprendre. Pour ensuite tirer la chaise à roulette sur laquelle il était assit pour l'éloigner du bureau.

**« - Duo. »****  
**  
Mais je ne vais pas permettre qu'il continue à m'ignorer avec ce programme, donc après l'avoir séparé du bureau, je m'assis sur ses jambes en évitant qu'il s'approche de son ordinateur._  
_**  
****« - Je croyais que toutes les fins de semaine tu serais entièrement à moi. »**Dis-je en posant des petits baisers dans son cou.

**« - Duo, je dois terminer le programme. »** Mais tout en disant cela, il souleva ses lunettes pour le poser sur sa tête, signe qu'il n'allait pas continuer.  
**  
****« - Non Monsieur, tu ne vas pas travailler aujourd'hui. »** Dis-je alors que je laissais glisser mes lèvres sur son visage et sentais ses mains remontaient dans mon dos en levant mon pull.  
**  
****« - A tes ordres. »** Me dit-il en prenant mes lèvres entre les siennes.  
**  
****« - Maintenant que j'ai complètement ton attention peux-tu me dire ce que c'est cette histoire de mariage dans un an ? »** Demandais-je en me séparant de ses lèvres. **« - Tu as dit ça pour te sortir de là ? » **Mais Heero secoua la tête en signe de refus, tandis qu'il continuait à caresser mon dos.

**« - Où veux-tu aller ? Au Canada, la Suède, la Belgique, la Hollande ou le Vermont aux Etats-Unis ? »** Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Disait-il la vérité ?  
**  
****« - C'est une plaisanterie ? »** Demandais-je réellement surpris.  
**  
****« - Ais-je l'air de rire ? »** Me répondit-il. **« - Je recommanderais un lieu pas très loin, pour que ta grand-mère puisse venir. »**

**« - Tu parles sérieusement ? »**Demandais-je à nouveau en entendant ce que Heero me disait.

**« - Je te parle sérieusement Duo. J'ai déjà envoyé les papiers nécessaires pour que nous fassions légalement notre mariage dans chacun de ces pays. Quand j'ai demandé ta main à ta grand-mère, je ne jouais pas**.** Il ne manque plus qu'à définir le lieu pour remplir les papiers et dans une année nous pourrons nous marier.**** »**

**« - Heero ! »**M'écriais-je.

J'ai senti les mains de Heero me serrer contre son corps tandis que ses lèvres saisissaient à nouveau les miennes dans un baiser passionné. Sa langue parcourut entièrement ma bouche, tandis que ses mains levaient complètement mon pull en caressant mon dos maintenant entièrement guérit._  
_  
Les courants électriques que provoquaient ses mains sur mon corps commencèrent à faire que nos respirations s'accélèrent et qu'un frisson descendit de ma nuque jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

A cet instant, la sonnette de la porte retentit et nous interrompit abruptement. Heero se contenta de se séparer légèrement de moi en me regardant, tandis qu'il redescendait ses lunettes sur ses yeux en m'indiquant avec ce simple geste d'aller ouvrir. _  
_  
**« - Oh, très bien ! J'y vais ! »** Dis-je me mettant debout tandis que je remettais mon pull en place et me dirigeais vers la porte du bureau de Heero pour ouvrir. **« - Mais pendant que j'envois au diable celui qui est derrière cette porte, je ne veux pas que tu te remettes à travailler sur ton ordinateur. » **Dis-je en le voyant approcher sa chaise du bureau de nouveau et il s'arrêta en voyant que j'étais arrêté sur le seuil de la porte et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mais à peine fus-je sortit de la pièce que je l'entendis commencer à taper de nouveau et je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :_  
_  
**« - Je t'entends Heero ! »** Criais-je, mais je sais que dès que j'entrerais dans la chambre, il laissera l'ordinateur pour être avec moi.  
_  
_En ouvrant la porte je tombais nez à nez avec une personne qui portait un paquet. C'est étrange de recevoir un messager un dimanche, mais il répondit qu'au moins ils sont sûrs de nous trouver à la maison. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce commentaire. Je signais ce qu'il me demandait et me donna une petite caisse qui portait le nom de Heero.  
**  
****« - Heero tu as reçu quelque chose. »** Fis-je tandis que j'entrais avec le paquet dans mes mains.  
**  
****« - Tu es sûr que c'est pour moi ? »** Demanda-t-il sans cesser de regarder l'écran de son ordinateur.  
**  
****« - Oui, y'a ton nom marqué dessus, et ça vient… du Brésil ? »** Dis-je en regardant la ville d'expédition. **« - Mais il n'y a pas d'expéditeur. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas pour moi alors, c'est pour toi. » **Me dit Heero en se levant du bureau et en retirant ses lunettes.

**« - Pour moi ? »**Dis-je sans comprendre.

**« - Oui. »**Me dit Heero en me regardant fixement, je ne peux pas éviter que son regard me fasse me sentir quelque peu nerveux.

**« - Qu'est-ce ? »**Demandais-je sans ouvrir le paquet.

**« - Si tu ne l'ouvres pas, tu sauras pas. »****  
**  
J'essaya vainement de défaire les rubans de scotchs qui fermaient le paquet, jusqu'à ce que je demande à Heero de me donner des ciseaux pour le faire. Je lui souris en remerciement et continua avec ma tâche de sortir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Et je me rendis compte que c'était une petite boite._  
_  
Je sentis mes mains trembler sans savoir pourquoi, en commençant à ouvrir la boite. Mon cœur battait fortement devant le regard insistant de Heero. Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment que c'est la surprise que Heero m'a longtemps dissimulé ?

Tandis que j'ouvrais la boite, je revis dans ma mémoire les milliers de fois où j'ai vu Heero assit sur le lit avec un paquet de papier à la main. Il lisait avidement quelque chose et je pensais toujours que c'était des choses pour l'école, mais quand j'essayais de voir ce que c'était, Heero les mettait hors de ma portée, en me disant que c'était une surprise.  
_  
_J'ouvris complètement la boite et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre que j'avais déjà vu avant. Mais aujourd'hui, le nom avait changé.

**« - Un roman ? »** Demandais-je étonné alors que je le prenais entre mes mains.  
**  
****« - Tu te rappelle du jour où je t'avais demandé si cela t'importait si notre histoire étais racontée dans un livre ? »** Demanda Heero en me faisant ouvrir grandement les yeux sous la surprise.  
**  
****« - Mais ce roman… »** Dis-je en me rendant compte du titre et de l'auteur. **« - C'est la continuation de "Jouer pour un Baiser" ? »**

**« - A la différence que maintenant c'est notre histoire qui est racontée dedans, avec les changements de noms respectifs. Toi tu es Daniel et moi Hector. »** Commenta Heero.  
**  
****« - "La revanche du Jeu", par Odin Lowe. »** Parvins-je à lire. **« - C'est pour ça qu'Odin Lowe t'a salué quand il est partit avec le professeur Noin ? Comment l'as-tu contacté ? »**

**« - Je t'ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, il m'a contacté par mail. Et ayant obtenu ton approbation pour le livre, j'ai corrigé quelques petites choses dans son histoire. C'était ça la surprise. »**

**« - HEERO ! »** Criais-je en me jetant à son cou, le livre toujours dans mes mains. **« - Alors c'est ça que tu écrivais sur ton l'ordinateur et que tu ne me laissais pas voir ? »**

**« - Je ne l'ai pas écrit. » **Dit Heero en niant avec la tête. **« - J'ai seulement corrigé quelques petites choses. Il en savait déjà beaucoup, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Klementz lui avait raconté toute notre histoire. Seulement il croyait que tout avait commencé sur le terrain de football. »**

**« - Et c'est le cas ! » **M'écriais-je. **« - C'était quand j'ai perdu le casque, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois. »****  
**  
J'ai senti Heero me prendre par la taille pour m'approcher de son corps, tandis que mon cœur commençait à battre rapidement.

**« - Non Duo. Ca n'a pas commencé là-bas. Ca a commencé six mois avant ce match, à l'arrêt d'autobus près de la maison de repos de ta grand-mère. C'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois et depuis ce moment tu étais dans mon cœur. »**  
_  
_J'ai senti ses lèvres se refermer sur les mienne en me faisant abandonné le livre que je tenais toujours entre mes mains. Ces derniers mots me firent me rappeler la description qu'il avait donné à Mamie Lena sur la façon de nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Et avec plus ou moins les mêmes mots, c'était exactement la même description dans le livre, avec un léger changement à la fin.

_"Il n'avait pas encore vu son visage. Il savait seulement qu'elle ressemblait à un ange… j'ai prié pour qu'elle se retourne, pour voir le visage de cette fille. Et je crois que quelqu'un là-haut m'a entendu, parce que… elle s'est tournée. Et j'ai alors pu voir les plus beaux yeux que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie… je me suis senti me perdre dans son regard tellement pur et transparent… je me suis senti comme dans un rêve… je devais à tout prix descendre de l'autobus, le chauffeur était sur le point de partir, mais tout ce qui importait à cet instant c'était de ne pas la perdre … je l'ai trouvé."_

_« Je l'ai trouvé. »_

_**OWARI**_


End file.
